


Blue Rose Crown: Plucked Petals

by Giripops



Series: Unalome Mythos [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alllllllllll The Pairings, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Based Of Press Your Number Era, Big Bang Members Arrive, Blood, Cameos, Coz AYYYYYYYYEEEEEE That Is A Warning, Drugs, Explicit Language, F/M, Finally Yakuza Members Appear, Find your fav, From All The Favs, Gangs, Gen, Gore, Guns, However No Sign Of Druggies, Literally Everyone Here Swears, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of Big Bang, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Other, Psychopathic Tendencies and Hysteria, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sarcasm, Sass, Sexual tension for days, Squint If You Must, Steamy Romance, Tagging Characters Means Spoilers, Tagging Pairings Means Spoilers, The Author Has No Control, The Author Is Foul Mouthed, The Author Regrets Nothing, To Be Continued, Violence, Warnings Are Done, Warnings Are Needed, more tags as the story progresses, trigger warnings now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 230,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giripops/pseuds/Giripops
Summary: A Blue Rose Can Mean Many Things:To Min, 	A Blue Rose Is Discretion, His Secrecy And Caution.To Kai, 	A Blue Rose Is Ambiguity, His Mystery And The Subject Of His Thoughts.To Tae, 	A Blue Rose Is Unattainable, His Impossibility And His Complex Nature.What Is To Happen If Fate Had To Weave These Three Young Men And Their Roses Into The Same Crown?ORMin And Tae Share The Same Face But Not The Same Circles Of Life Yet They Meet Under Peculiar Circumstances.WEEKLY UPDATES ON WEEKENDS!!!





	1. INTRODUCTION

P L E A S E R E A D T H I S F I R S T.

I want to it to be known that I had begun this fic in the April of 2016 – it was shortly after my mum introduced me to Taemin’s solo comeback of Press Your Number that happened in in the Feb of 2016 (also read: I was too stupid and too much of an uncultured baby in the Kpop fandom to embrace SHINee – I am an EXO-L while my mum has been into Kpop since the days of DBSK) and Taemin sort of became my muse when I was stunted in my writing.

Long story short and several MV and interview binges later, I did become a SHINee fan and I am Jonghyun biased despite Taemin being my muse.

Normally, I don’t openly share like this but I feel like I need to because Jonghyun is in this story and I would hate that if any Shawol starts this fic and has to stop because it’s too hard for them to carry on reading with Jonghyun as a recurring character in my fic and I refuse to make him a tag like some sort of trigger warning. I did portray him as a negative character at first, however after the news of his passing; I did amend his character for the better.

However, I do hope Shawols will read it and appreciate this piece of work (it is very dear to me).

So let’s get rolling with this intro and let me know how you like it!

Welcome to Blue Rose Crown.

 

UPDATE: 20:05:2019: 

Hi! Yes you! Ohmygod Welcome Back! Anyway Look! BLUE ROSE CROWN has now been adjusted in its title and it had a sub title and is officially part of a series!

Welcome to the Unalome Mythos Series.

This is Book One:  Blue Rose Crown: Plucked Petals.

I hope you enjoy the fic!


	2. B R C   1:	G U N S   A N D   R O S E S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the official start of Blue Rose Crown!

**B R C   1:               G U N S   A N D   R O S E S**

Night had fallen over the Undercity. The moon had been shining its weak light over the wet streets of the city. The city had been thriving in its HUB – the centre of the city’s entertainment – even on a stuffy night like so didn’t deter people from going out.

The Undercity always appeared livelier at night and the reason for it being so could never be truly understood – most assume it was the way people didn’t sleep until the unholy hours of the morning while others insisted it was the buzz of the city lights in every corner. The city wasn’t the most glamourous looking, if anything it was a wealthy one but a rough around the edges type.

In a city like the Undercity, it was riddled with the Korean Mafia and the Yakuza. The two organisations had a sort of understanding – the need to operate in a brittle harmony of co-existence while in almost friendly competition in an ever present struggle over stomping grounds and power.

Even then, the risky atmosphere didn’t stop the neon lights from being bright and it didn’t stop its people’s fast and dangerous way of life where the stakes were always high.

People gambled and risked everything for their fifteen seconds of fame amongst the cutthroat game for drugs, guns and money. However, even as the hours grew later, people tended to cling to the HUB of the city centre where the clubs didn’t sleep and neither did the casinos and hotels.

It was a little shy of two in the morning and the dying howls of traffic into the city centre were fading into the darkness. A dark ‘92 Chevy Impala lurked through the wet streets, clinging to the velvet night like its shadow. It purred in its glide against the wet tar, the loose gravel grinding under the weight of the mechanical beast as it headed towards the outer districts of the city.

The sleek car pulled into an empty parking lot – a shopping complex found in the outskirts of the city. Three men sat lazily in the idling car – the low hum from the engine was drowned out by the wailing sirens that echoed from the streets.

“This is the place, right?” The blonde driver called out as his hand tightened over the steering wheel in an anxious habit.

“Yeah, that’s the one. It’s the last on that the Boss ordered the hit on,” replied his dark skinned friend, who was sprawled out in the backseat.

“That store over there? Why would we do a hit on that one? Denzel, this looks too easy.” The driver furrowed his eyebrows in a perplexed manner as he regarded his partner in the backseat.

“Shut up already! It’s the last one for us. You guys have been complaining since the first stop.” The figure in the passenger seat had snapped at the chatty males.

“Yeah, but that’s only because we usually get some sort of explanation.” James, the driver, spoke up.

“The chain of stores that we’ve targeted belongs to a friend who owes our Boss a lot of money. We just have to set an example of what will happen to all of his businesses when he doesn’t pay on time.” The voice was unusually soft and slightly accented but drawled in the reply as the man threw an onceover look to the shop entrance.

“Obviously the favourite must know.” Denzel snipped. The sandy blonde in the passenger seat snorted and lolled his head toward his two associates.

“Favourite? Hardly the case, unlike you assholes, I’m forced to play nice around the old man because I know better than to ask for a personal bullet up my ass from him.” Tae retorted, his jaw tightening ever so slightly.

The blonde driver spluttered and cussed out.

“Fuck you, Tae.”

Tae had then looked to James, his icy blue eyes sparkling with mischief, “Why, James, I didn’t know you felt like that about me. But as flattered as I am, I have a job to do. Maybe Denzel is willing to step in for me. Just be sure you wankers are done before I get back.”

He shot the two a smirk as he slid out of the car while the two breathily swore at their friend. He signalled for the two in the car to pipe the fuck down with a single wave of his hand and then pulled his hood up before he stalked off to the store.

 

* * *

 

 

A cell phone lay atop a dirty white counter. It buzzed softly, rattling against the surface. Feminine hands grasped the tantrum like device that demanded attention. A swipe at the lock screen and few taps later, the messaging chat box was open.

_MinMin: Boooo…_

_Alice: What do you need, Minnie?_

_MinMin: Cover for me? Running late._

_Alice: How late is late? -_-_

_MinMin: About another hour… at least._

_Alice: Hate you. It’s like you’re not even coming into work tonight. I own your ass and half your pay cheque becoz of this._

_MinMin: Love you too. Of corz you do. See you soon._

Alice White groaned in frustration as she reread her texts with Min.

God, she loved the boy but his hours were insane.

Well, she was stuck at the store for the rest of the shift – Min would probably only be back by some miracle in time just to clock out for the night. She continued tapping at her phone on social media apps and only threw a glance at the figure that entered the store.

She stopped briefly, fingers slowed to a halt on the screen, thinking that the man shared strong resemblance to Min but shook it off, chalking it up to her just missing Min too much.

 

* * *

 

 

Tae entered the store; his head down least a security camera catch him, side-glancing the girl at the till – she didn’t seem interested with him walking in. His heavy footfalls were deliberate so the girl at the till would ignore him, thinking it’s just a drunk customer that wasn’t able to locate alcohol within the shop. His gait slightly staggered ever more so for dramatic effect.

He shot a once over look at the rack of wines and alcohol bottles on the shelves, internally grinning as he remembered to have a good drink when he gets home. He stopped his charade and craned his head to glance to see the woman at the till paid him no heed.

 _Perfect_ , he thought.

He took slow steps as he lurked in the aisle, not wanting to draw attention to him. He rounded the back of the aisle, covered by the wide rack. He tugged on his hood, making his profile retreat under the material. He lifted the heavy layers of his leather jacket and hoodie up to yank his revolver out from the back pocket of his ripped jeans.

He snapped the safety off while eyeing the girl – she was still completely unaware. She has been sifting through the feed on her phone. He took a breath and made his way towards the counter.

It was a few brisk steps as he approached the till and removed the canvas material bag from his other back pocket in the same motion.

He tossed the bag at the girl and she made a noise, obviously startled.

When she had picked her head up, the urge to scream had bubbled up in her throat but she couldn’t find her voice – her jaw fell slack as he aligned the revolver to her forehead at point blank range.

She couldn’t see his face as he looked away; away from her eyes and the security camera – the last thing he needed was being caught or him actually being remembered.

She trembled as she felt the lack of distance between her and the barrel of the gun, she paled when she heard the click of the shoplifter cranking the hammer back and his finger was ready on the trigger. He dipped his head, still mindful of the security camera, to see if she had frozen in place.

He supressed the sigh when he realised she had – he still had time to play so he took advantage of her stupor to pull the hammer back a little more and pushed it back up. It was a common reaction for an innocent citizen to freeze at gunpoint.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face and she snapped out of her terror-induce trance.

He lazily flicked his gun, the barrel motioning toward the cash till as a sign to fill the bag.

With shaky hands, she filled the bag hastily and threw it back to him before raising her hands in a freeze formation. He raised an eyebrow at her as he caught the bag, while not letting his gun falter, full intent to pull the trigger if she tried anything funny. He kept the gun focused on her as he stepped backward to back out of the store.

“C’mon, man! We got to move! Now!” He heard James’ voice cut across the air.

Tae hissed under his breath and snapped his head to the side to catch sight of Denzel swinging the passenger door open for him. Alice froze when she caught the glimpse of him, the shop lifter’s hood slid off his head the moment he turned back to look.

The lines of his face were blurred in the haze of her panic but the image of full lips, cold blue eyes and blonde hair had imprinted itself into her memory. The concept sounded beautiful but the intent in his eyes was what made her frightened.  

He wasn’t like any other shoplifter. He was confident and smug. Not a trace of frantic panic painted in those haunting eyes.

He looked back at her, pinning her with a fierce look – she didn’t like the look in his eyes, before tugging his hood back into place. He pulled the hammer down once more as he backed out of the store and watched how she had backed up at lightning reflex, bashing the back of her head into the shelves behind her.

Tae couldn’t help it but his lips curled back into lazy sneer of arrogance, knowing full well he was out of the camera range – good call for a scare tactic of the dummy one in the shop front, the owner’s habits were as cheap as himself.

It might have been a trick of the mind but Alice swore it was a moment and forever as the blue eyed shoplifter had turned and dashed off.

She blinked slowly, trying to calm her entire being down.

The doorway of the entrance was empty and the chill came sweeping in.

Alice was left trembling, from the chill or the electrifying eye contact with the criminal she couldn’t discern. The more logical part of her brain argued that her body was currently experience shock and trauma and was reacting to it with an adrenaline rush. 

But Alice wasn’t thinking straight.

She forgot about deterring the criminal with the can of pepper spray just under her counter and she failed to notice that the panic button she had pressed to alert the assigned local security service was broken but she had managed to wobble around the area behind the counter, a part of her insisting on shutting the door.

She had dropped her phone on the floor while she walked to the door. She reached for the thin slim device before she somehow succeeded to close the store doors, flipped the sign to display ‘CLOSED’ – more on engrained routine instinct rather than a panic precaution.

The flash of those blue eyes flashed before her and she felt the bile climb her throat. It was split second motion that sent her dashing off to the bathroom at the back. The shock had finally stole its way into her system.

Alice had accepted her condition as her temple pressed against the toilet bowl. It was a lot of dry heaving on her part since the actual feeling danced on her nerves – making the nausea amplified so she tried to have it forced out of her system.

The weight of sickness seeped into her limbs and she sprawled out in the tiny stall. She felt heavy as lead. She fumbled with her phone, bleary eyes and numb fingers.

_Min._

She fought the choking sick feeling in her as she heard the dial tone ring through her. She barely heard it connect before she mumbled into the receiver.

“Help. Please.”

Alice had promptly passed out, connected call and all.

 

* * *

 

Soft music lulled the exquisite hotel conference room. The Sky Tower, a hotel for VIPs located in the heart of the HUB, had its conference room on one of its top most floors where guests could conduct affairs lavishly – much like the party it was holding for the night.  

It was a party that was in the thick of its festivities. It had started out as formal sit down with its luxurious arrangement for the large circular dinner tables – They were decadent in design to resemble embossed gold leaf on them and matched the round table overlays where guests were seated at. Heavy white velvet curtains lined the walls until the balcony doors were thrown open to watch the skyline of the Undercity – that is if one was interest and not just out on the balcony for a smoke.

It was gorgeous but had a borderline dark aura to the room. As if every light colour was doused with its tainting shade.

And true was the aura to its purpose. It was a poisoned atmosphere. If one looked at this party it would seem like any other dull affair but upon closer inspection, all the glitter wasn’t gold.

The affair itself wasn’t cut in its grandness but one would miss the drunken guests who ruined the light coloured overlays with dark deep wine stains. The stain of wine in silk was a far cry in comparison to the stains of blood but no one ever saw those.

Not even when the guest wore crisp white gloves.

Politics may have been a dirty game to play but business tactics were even dirtier.

Everyone who had been gathered in the conference room had been there for their own personal interest. It was a chance to bag a position with the strongest Mafia Family in the city – Lee Household.

It was a party where the plates had been cleared and the staff removed so they could conduct business – flocks of painted women manned the makeshift bar, serving drinks. The men sat around the tables in gambling formation – the casino vibe may have been improvised but the stakes were high – people’s lives, families, business and reputations were being gambled for the night.

The money flowed freely like the wine at the party and the liquor was taken hard and fast – steadily and on the rocks. The atmosphere buzzed with sinister energy and it had nothing to do with the thick cigar wisps curling in the air.

Women were lusting – bagging the most advantageous of men for their own ventures and comfort, men were lining pockets – not unlikely to fund off the books investments – and companies were bonding over truces of mutual benefit.

Amongst all the dark and dreary, there was a burst of colour in the dining party.

_Blue roses._

There weren’t a lot – a single stem lay at the centrepiece of the tables within all the ruin.

Lee Min – heir and only son of the Lee Household – sat, in all his prince-like glory, and watched how everything had unfolded before him. He honestly felt like he had peeking into the horrendous affair. He refused to participate in any of the awful things his family was involved in.

He feigned faux arrogance but, truthfully, he was tired and his upright posture made him ache. His sandy blonde hair flopped perfectly over the fine fuzz of his faded undercut.

Min had come to the point in his life where he couldn’t hide the disgust he held for the business, unconsciously his brown eyes hardened as his gaze flicked over the party goers. He had tried hard to remain passive – but the ache in his jaw reminded him just how long he had it locked in place to avoid the disgust escaping him in the form of biting words.

Occasionally, he shifted to stop losing feeling from the waist down. Thank god for the heavy tablecloth to hide his legs from changing position every half hour so. Apparently, it was frowned upon to fidget – or so his Father had once said.

When he wasn’t squirming in his seat, he tugged at the silver loop at his ear.

But eventually, his shoulders had slumped as he succumbed to the boredom.

He had claimed the rose over half an hour ago and had been twirling the blue rose between his fingers ever since. It rolled along his fingertips, and he was mindful as in doing so, the thorn bluntly pressed over from time to time to keep his attention in check.

He continued the coping mechanism as his thoughts entertained him.

He was seated in a room full of corrupted elites, who liked to deem themselves like nobles, and looked to him.

Well, not him per say but his family name and company. He couldn’t help but look down on them – he wasn’t going to shy away from the judging looks and the friction it caused in the business meetings. They knew he had no interest in the trade.

He had no wish to replace his father but he was there to deliberately stop power hungry hounds from climbing a little too high within ring ranks. His purpose was there was to uphold a family name that had a fully capable successor, _even if a reluctant one_ , but a successor existed nonetheless.

To heighten his irritation of being a blasted puppet, the maroon suit he had donned was suffocating him. The garment fit perfectly provided there was minimal movement, especially the jabot that had been strangling him steadily through the night. The material scratched at him and the ruffles were ill to his taste.  

And yet he looked perfect.

 _Prince Min_ , as they dubbed him, was not spoilt or as fussy as everyone thought him to be, yet he sat there in a bad mood at the party. He mildly remembered his father’s sick smirk as he promised it would be fun.

He scoffed at that.

_Tch._

Prince Min sat there; his full wine glass abandoned and sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time for the night.

The hundred and one sigh became interrupted by his phone buzzing violently in his pocket.

He had practically jumped in his seat and ended up pricking his finger on the thorn.

Hissing lowly, he fumbled the device out and answered by his thumb sliding smoothly against the screen, eyes flicking over to where his father had animatedly been in talks with another greying geezer and then down to his pricked finger that beaded over with blood as he pressed the device to his ear.

_Good. No one had noticed him._

“Help. Please.”

His jaw dropped at the weak voice, his hand unconsciously closing over the little delicate flower. Min was sure he heard wrong so he pressed his free hand down onto the table and launched out of his seat and dashed for the entrance of the conference room.

“Alice? Alice?” Min kept calling out but there was no answer, he stood there anxiously, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He couldn’t bear the thought of him wasting time by standing around and trying to discern what he heard.

He had flagged down one of the hotel staff to inform the valet of bringing his car around while he headed for the shiny elevator at the end of the floor.

So Lee Min left his own party.

What the dubbed prince failed to notice was that upon dashing from the table he had bruised his rose when he crushed it to the table, the delicate petals falling apart and a particular bruised petal stained with Min’s red blood, the speckling dots of shining liquid soaking into the velvet like blue petal with a jarring stain.

 

* * *

 

Min was distraught. He and Alice had worked out a pretty simple system. Alice would cover for him like the good best friend she was and Min was to repay the favour by treating her, however small she asked. It was a system that worked because Alice never pried unless Min told her and she never called him during his ‘out’ hours so it had to be serious if she called.

Min folded himself into his driver’s seat of the car.

The ’68 Charger roared to life and left a cloud of dirt as it sped off. The car was all elegance and grace in motion but Min was a mess as he drove. His dress jacket and waistcoat abandoned on the backseat floor and jabot hanging around his neck while the top buttons were yanked aggressively at to breathe easier.

His hair was mussed from the frantic hand he ran through the freshly dyed locks, trying to keep the panic at bay. His knuckles ran white with his grip on the steering wheel and his bottom lip being worried by his teeth to the point of drawing blood.

He sped from the well-off districts to lesser districts. The drive from the inner parts of the Undercity to the outer edges weren’t that long but Min felt like he was going at snail pace. He veered into the back alley behind the block and practically tumbled into the store – elegant dress shoes clattering against the lino flooring – only to find it deserted.

Before panic began to rule his mind, he searched every aisle of the store and then the back office.

_Still nothing._

But finally stumbling to the bathroom, he found the familiar mass of brown hair splayed out on the floor.

“Christ, Alice.” Min breathed as he dived to pick her up.

Min sat her upright against the wall of the stall and patted lightly at her cheek, “Alice, wake up!”

Her limp physique lay clammy in his hold while he checked for any signs of assault on her – thankfully, she hadn’t been touched.

“Oh my God, Alice, what happened to you?”  He brushed her hair from her face and checked her breathing – he breathed a sigh of relief realising she was only momentarily knocked out.

He ran off to the sink and pulled put the handkerchief out from his pocket. The swatch of fabric was shoved under the stream of cold water before he wrung it out.

He returned and pressed his cold handkerchief to her skin, wiping from her temple down to the hollow of her collarbones.

He lay the cool cloth across her forehead and lay her head in his lap.

 

* * *

 

It seemed like an entire night before Alice stirred. She was parched, woozy and her head throbbed in tune with her heartbeat. She noted the floor didn’t seem so cold or hard either. There was something stuck to her forehead.

“Alice. You’re awake!” A soft voice filled her ears.

Focusing her vision, Alice stared up and found Min filling her view scope. He was all soft eyes and plush lips. Everything about Min was soft, right down to the strokes of his face. Lifting a hand to ensure she wasn’t hallucinating, she brushed her fingertips against his cheek before he caught hold of her limp hand.

“Minnie…?” It was more a question than a statement.

“Yeah, boo. I’m here. Are you okay now?” He squeezed her hand assuring her while pulling off the handkerchief on her forehead.

He shifted her into a sitting position.

“Min…” And her voice cracked.

“Wait.” He commanded gently and Alice nodded.

Min took off to the fridges, fingers curled around the damp material on the handle, to grab chilled water and returned to Alice. She spat the first two mouthful into the toilet bowl before she drank hastily; water spilled from the corners of her lips and Min just dabbed his handkerchief after the stray droplets.

“What happened, Alice?”

“The store was robbed and the guy came in and wanted the till emptied but he chose to ask with his gun to my forehead instead of yelling about it.” She said drily as she recalled her encounter with the robber.

“I’m sorry, boo. This is my fault. Had I been here at the time…” Min sighed and shook his head while grasping her hand and squeezed it. This time it felt like more he needed it more than she did.

Alice shook it off.

“No, it’s not your fault, Minnie. It was just awful timing on our parts. Wait… Did the security service come? I pressed the panic button.” She sounded confused for a moment.

“No one has come to the store, Alice – it’s been over an hour now.”

“Fuck… it doesn’t work?!” Alice exclaimed.

“Cheapskate bastard of a boss.” Min muttered under his breath.

He sighed softly.

“Still, I leave you alone at the store at night too often and the store isn’t in one of the safest districts in the Undercity. It was stupid of me. Spend the night at my place. I’m not leaving you alone for the rest of the night.” He tugged her from the bathroom to the front of the store.

“Min, the shop?” Alice blurted out – she was grateful for Min but she didn’t want to lose her job.

“I’ve got it covered, boo; think you can handle grabbing your jacket and bag while I lock up?” Min asked and she nodded. Min had wrapped around to the front.

“I’ll call Mr. Yang and tell him that we’re closing for tonight.” Min spoke a little louder since he was at the cash register and shutting it with his sleeved elbow to avoid further fingerprints in the place while his other hand was busy fishing out his phone from his pocket. His finger flicked through the contact list and he dialled the sleaze ball he called a shop owner.

The call was answered but no one spoke as heavy pants of two voices were heard over the phone.

_Oh, gross. That’s something I could have lived life without hearing._

“Morning, Mr. Yang. I trust it’s been pleasant.” He drawled as he grimaced.

“Make it snappy, boy.” The man grumbled on the end of the line.

“Sure, boss. Your shop has been robbed. I’m taking Alice for the evening so your shop is now closed until I arrive later for the next shift. I trust you will inform authorities about your shop robbery since when we tried to alert the security company the panic button didn’t work,” Min sniped, “Goodbye, Mr. Yang.”

Min ended the call upon hearing his boss’ incoherent sputtering about his _beloved_ shop. He snorted, if anything his boss loved more than a good lay, it was money.

“I’ve been itching for an excuse to do that lately.” Alice chuckled at how Min went from professional and cold to the giggly boy she called a friend.

“C’mon. That uniform looks questionable. And you have work in the morning.” Alice groaned at Min’s words. Min laughed lightly, “Relax, boo. I’ll cover the shifts with you for the rest of the week.”

 

* * *

 

It was a quiet drive from the shop to Min’s apartment in the city. Alice shivered within Min’s large dress jacket that hung on her frame. His subtle cologne was clinging to the material but it was mixed with something floral and she couldn’t quite place it.

Her mouth fell open on seeing Min’s well to do apartment that lay closer to the HUB.

“God, why even work at the excuse we call a store if you live here, Min?”

Min gave her a smile that let his eyes turn to crescents and stretched his full lips to show his radiant white teeth. But he gave her no answer as they walked into the open plan residence.

Min approached Alice after freeing himself of his wallet and keys into the little bowl on the stand, near the door. He took the dress jacket from her and walked towards the dining table to toss the material. Alice watched and followed as he passed the vase full of blue roses.

And the scent hit her.

Min smelt of roses.

“The shower is down the hallway and the door to the left. There’s a spare towel and a new toothbrush in the cupboard under the bathroom sink. I’ll get you a change of clothes. Go on. It will make you feel better.” Min instructed as he headed to his room, nudging her softly in the direction towards the bathroom.

It wasn’t long before the two were sprawled out on Min’s couch in comfy sweats and baggy shirts. Min’s tank hung off him and showed his lean built that showed some sort of work out in his routine. Alice realised that there was so much of her best friend that she didn’t know about despite sharing a post at the shop with him for almost a year.

“Minnie,” Alice broke their silence. She was almost unheard because of the television noise but she caught Min’s attention by moving her body to face him. Min hummed as he shifted eye contact from the television to his friend.

“I just wanted to say thank you for tonight.” She began quietly and ducked her head a little. Min reached over to hug Alice and she squeaked.

“You can’t thank me for something that was technically my fault. You were the one covering for me.” Min ruffled her wet hair.

“Minnie! Stop!” She smiled softly as she swatted his hands away and tried to pat down her hair, “I’m always happy to cover extra shifts. It means a little more cash in my pocket at the end of the day.”

“All the cash means nothing if you’re in danger Alice.” Min warned softly.

“Hey Min…” Alice stared.

“Yeah?”

“What were you doing tonight? I mean, we never ever talk about it but I’m a little curious since you were dressed in a suit…” Alice started to mumble.

Min sighed and explained, “Family function.” He wouldn’t dare tell her about being a drug lord’s son.

_It just didn’t leave a good impression._

He wrinkled his nose at that thought. Min knew he wasn’t bad, hell he wanted nothing to do with the business. But, he wasn’t stupid either.

He knew it was dangerous and he laying low was best for him. Especially since the perks included avoiding his father almost ninety percent of the time as long as he kept face for business.

 

 

> _When Min was dubbed a Prince, it was a doomed crowning. It was a twisted title to bear and he hated it. It led him to rebelling and staying away with his uncle rather than thriving on the money that came from blood and drugs._
> 
> _His mother was a wonderful woman who left behind nothing but her twin brother, who stopped his father from absorbing all of his mother’s money, and an amazing trust fund that let Min live guilt free._
> 
> _It was a glimmer in his miserable world even if he couldn’t take full advantage of it. He knew with the already there was aged old friction between his father and uncle, he couldn’t afford to be reckless and left the contact with his uncle to a minimum to avoid his father taking up arms._
> 
> _He believed alienation would best for him and anyone who dared to think of getting involved with him. He never really planned on meeting a friend like Alice but life played mysterious games._
> 
> _Family politics aside, Min decided to build his own life rather than to live off legacies of a dead chaebol heiress and greedy white powder king pin._

Alice had simply nodded after noticing the clipped answer coupled with the frowning expression and yawned.

“Come. It’s been quite the night, you should sleep Alice.” Min spoke softly before securing her into a comfortable hold around her and settled them on the couch-turned-bed to sleep for a few hours.

Min’s hold was strange… she knew he was doing out of the need of being comforting and calming and eventually Alice appreciated the gesture. Maybe their friendship could grow closer.

With the promise of one nice thing in her life, Alice felt safe enough to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_Blue eyes._

_Cold blue eyes._

_Blue roses._

_The roses bloomed in his eyes._

_There’s a glimmer of cold metal reflecting in those swirling pools of ice._

_Full pink lips tugged at the corners into a sinful smirk. The plush flesh parted to speak. His lips moved but Min’s voice flowed from the lips._

_It was disturbing; it was like poison in the form of honey._

_Alice... Alice... Alice…_

_Cold hands snared their grip on her. Gun abandoned before her eyes, testing and tempting her._

_Alice… Alice... Alice..._

 

* * *

Alice jolted up from Min’s hold.

There was sweat coating her temples and nape and her hair came undone from her bun. It mixed with the sweat, clinging uncomfortably to her skin. Feeling around, she found her phone. It was six in the morning. She panicked as she dwelt on her dream.

She dreamt of the criminal who unnerved her beyond comprehension the night before. She had completely forgotten about the fact that she had slept over at Min’s and she had failed to feel his arms around her. Min had said nothing and stroked over her back before rubbing soft circles at the small of her back.

“Min…” she cracked, still stunned.

“You’re okay, Alice, its trauma and it will pass. You were having a bad dream but you’re perfectly safe.” He assured her softly as his morning voice filled her ears. It was so strange seeing the different side of Min outside of work.

“Do you want to come to work or stay here?” Min asked gently, fingers combing through her hair gently.

“I’m a big girl. I can handle this, Min. Besides I need cash for my shoddy apartment.” Alice scoffed and smiled. Min laughed, “Why work when you own my ass and pay checks too?” He teased her and she lightly punched him.

“You’re one to ask about working when you own this nifty apartment – we’re practically in the HUB. How do you afford it?” Alice playfully questioned.

“Hey, firstly, the HUB is twenty minutes even from here and secondly; I fund everything through my prostitution ring.” He said flatly and Alice’s face dropped in horror and she smacked his bicep because she had known Min to be nothing but a gentleman.

“Ow… joking joking, Alice. I meant to say trust fund.”

“You’re an utter brat!” She practically yelled and Min threw his head back laughing.

“So what’s your allowance like?”

“Three times our Christmas bonus…” her mouth dropped open,”… put together.” Min felt like wincing saying it out aloud.

“Alright, no more talk of money before I cry.” Alice dramatically shook her head.

“Alice, why didn’t you say? You could have said something about it if you were having trouble financially.” Min already had the beginnings of his frown on his face.

“Look, Min, up until last night, we’ve never been this close so I couldn’t say anything. I don’t like talking about money because it usually ends up in favours and I don’t like racking up a list of people I owe shit to. That list is long enough as it is.”

“But I’d never –“ Min started but he forced into silence when Alice left to shower and he sighed. She was struggling.

 _Well,_ Min decided, _it looks like Alice gets two pay cheques a month because she needed it._

 

* * *

 

The next morning was a flurry of events for Alice.

The morning included a sketchy police officer questioning half- heartedly, a distracted sketch artist who wasn’t even listening to her and a very lacklustre investigation of the store – they hadn’t even bothered to take pictures or check for fingerprints! They left after talking for a lengthy period of time with Mr. Yang and claiming all their security tapes.

Even after enduring the infuriating process with the authorities, Alice had to manage with a whiny prolonged rant that Mr. Yang indulged in about the loss of money. It was awfully exhausting to even think about deal with anyone else for the day – not exactly a fitting mood for a person who had a people’s-person-type of job.

It was the first time Min saw the man so skittish. He looked pale and had cold sweat sheening on his skin. It was plastering the thin dirty brown hair to his skin. All in all, the superior wasn’t a very pleasant sight to see, not that he was under general circumstances.

Aside from the _astounding_ view, his attitude became foul as he ordered and yelled at Alice and Min through the store. Min was almost tempted to upturn part of his trust fund allowance from his pockets and into the register till just to let the man off their backs. But the idea was tossed aside after Min figured the man would turn into a blood sucking leech if he discovered the little trickle of cash from Min.

Once the man saw his cash register flowing halfway with money, he left. Alice heaved a sigh as she leaned against the counter.

“God, he’s a nightmare.” She breathed out as Mr. Yang shut the door behind him on his way out.

“I second that.” Min huffed as he chucked the broom into the supply cupboard.

“Hey, Minnie…”

“Yeah?” He called out for a moment before he returned to the counter – Alice had settled for manning the till for the morning shift.

“You think they’re really going to catch whoever robbed the store?”

“I hope so.” Min spoke with a traitorous mouth because his mind was telling him it’s highly unlikely – everyone in the Undercity was on someone’s payroll. It’s one of the tricks Lee Household used but Min didn’t know the extent of the details behind it.

 

* * *

 

Min and Alice carried out double shifts together for about three days until they were utterly and fantastically exhausted so they closed up the store for one evening to sleep. It was approaching eleven and it was a quiet night.

Scratch that, it was dead for the night – not a soul was in sight after sundown even since word had gotten around about the robbery heists reaching their districts.

So upon closing the doors; clean up commenced with Min singing and dancing with his broom while Alice giggled lightly as she packed the shelves and wiped the counter down. She watched at how surprisingly nimble he was when he stepped on the bristle head and spun on it coolly.

Finally done and discarding the gross uniforms into a laundry bag that was placed at the door; Min yanked on his hoodie and flicked his wrists with the material in his grip to throw the hood on. The laundry bag was to be taken to the little laundry service that was just a door down from the store.

Min’s black Charger roared while Alice snapped the final lock in place before tumbling over to side of the car, riding shot gun. With that the two settled and drove all the way to Min’s apartment to crash for the rest of the night.

What the two didn’t notice was that they were being watched.

Across the dark car park, where the neon signs died and buzzed annoyingly, sat a dark Chevy Impala. The lone rider sat with a tick in his jaw.

He was angry. The frosty eyes blazed with a fire behind them as he watched the girl. Gritting his teeth, his grip tightened on the steering wheel in frustration.

Four days.

It had been four fucking days and he couldn’t do anything.

Tae was cursing this store to hell and back. Let alone the store, he cursed the blasted girl who worked there. The project was a success and the boss managed to squeeze the money out of the client but…

_There just had to be a ‘but’!_

Tae growled out.

Thanks to the old man not being entirely useless, a corrupt police officer over saw the series of shop robberies to cover Tae’s tracks and there wasn’t much since Tae worked cleanly but that last time. He was a bit cocky and he flushed out on a witness according to her report – it seem that pure terror didn’t work in his favour – instead of making her blank on his face, it engraved itself into her memory.

_She just had to remember how I looked._

This girl had a thorn in his side at that very moment because the boss refused to pay him out. The old man still considered the job incomplete with the loose ends.

Tae was considering on making the old man a loose end. He was tired of the shit the old man put him through and constantly being nit-picked for his jobs.

At first, he accepted it because it kept him good at what he does and left him breathing easy knowing that he covered his ass but these clean up jobs… It made him feel more at risk than anything.

_Just a little longer._


	3. B R C   2:	W A R N I N G S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... Lee Min has a visitor ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I had fun writing this. *black moon phase emoji*  
> Enjoy Chapter 2!

**B R C   2:               W A R N I N G S**

Min was tired.

Life had become increasingly demanding for Min since the turn of events. Truthfully, it wasn’t as difficult as Min made it out to be, it was just progressively draining – he felt like he was robbing himself of the sleep he usually indulged in by running double time with Alice.

A selfish part of him wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed for a week straight without any sort of regret. He wanted to laze about and roll around in his sheets without any sort of consequence banging on his door. He probably would tire of sleeping and move all of his favourite books into bed with him to read contently. However in the end his guilt outweighed his selfishness, so he kept watch of Alice.

The days had come to pass easily as Min and Alice had slipped into the routine of both working the long hours and manning the store through the double shifts. Their boss was unhappy about the extra cash he had to pay out, despite the second shift only being a half shift.

Min felt relief wash at him as he noticed that Alice wasn’t struggling so much anymore – the extra cash in her pocket had made life a little less stressful for her – it was on one afternoon in the shop that she had told Min about she was able to make payments towards her outstanding bills and she was even able to pay people that she owed money to back in small amounts.

However she hadn’t tolerated the way Min had crashed into her apartment and declared to help around as if he was a roommate and not a guest. It left her ticked and smothered with the way he was micromanaging her apartment.

Having enough of Min’s overbearing ways and how he was wearing himself thin with guilt; she eventually managed to kick him out as they came to a compromise on conditions.

Alice had firmly stated that Min was no longer welcome to her apartment unless he was a day guest. She had also drilled into Min that he was only allowed to come to work with her in the morning until lunch and then head home to sleep before coming back to work for the full nightly shift with her.

Alice tried not to give in when she saw how Min sighed dejectedly, he was exhausted – the waxy look of his skin and dark circles were enough to show her than Min needed the sleep, and gave in.

Alice felt pleased with her triumph and reassured Min with a hug before shoving him out of her apartment, all in good nature and giggles.

 

* * *

 

Min adjusted to the new conditions slowly – his internal clocking taking the brunt of the change in patterns, however Min managed to slip into a flexible routine around the imposed timetable of Alice’s liking, and life fell back into rhythm.

The pattern began to lull Min’s life – he’d work half a shift in the morning, get yelled at Mr Yang, nap at home until he was woken up by his hunger, then head back to the store to spend the night with Alice before closing up and dropping her off at her apartment – yet Min was using the lulling sense to ignore the little distressing collection of texts on his phone.

The thread was lengthy, having accumulated in such a short period of a mere two weeks, but it was more or less the same message though no matter how differently it was worded, Min ignored it.

He assumed out of sight was out of mind and the fuck out of his life.

All of them weren’t really alarming but they all came from a private number that said the same thing.

_Unknown: Come home, Min._

Min would see the notification of the text and ignored each and every single time. He didn’t want to go “Home”.

It wasn’t home.

It was a place of business.

And there was no family figure calling him back.

It was just someone with authority over him and demanding his presence.

 

* * *

 

That evening started like any other; when Min woke from his nap, he realised that he had woken up to a very dull day – his apartment was quite dark even with the grey light streamed in quite poorly through his thin curtains.

_It’s going to get dark quickly this evening._

He heard the buzz of his cell phone as the device rattled against his wooden nightstand.

It was a text.  

He flipped over, blonde mane splaying and sheets twisting in every direction as he did so, to reach the phone. The bright light left Min blinking a few times before he could focus on the screen in front of him.

_Same message._

_Same demand._

_Unknown: Come Home._

He ignored the message and scoffed. He decided to text Alice.

_MinMin: Good morning, boo._

He stifled a chuckle because it had become a habit because of the new routine. Min was the only person to greet Alice at four in the afternoon with a good morning text.

The text wasn’t anything significant. It was just to make sure she was fine and inform her that he would be on his way to work around six-ish.

Feeling sleep still clinging to him, Min let the lethargic sensation settle in his bones as he lay in bed for little longer.

Even as he was slipping back into sleep, at the back of Min’s mind, he was lost in thought over his current situation.

_Should I do something about it?_

_Should I answer so the messages stop?_

He brushed it off about half hour later when his stomach made a whale call.

Rolling out of bed, Min hauled himself to the kitchen for an instant ramen cup and yanked out a buddy bottle of coke from his fridge.

He sat the boiling cup down as the heat trailed hot wisps and a delicious aroma into the air while his coke fizzed nosily next to it.

Min puffed a breath across the ramen to cool it before delving his slim metal chopsticks into them. He settled to interfere with a blue rose in the vase as he ate, playfully prodding the smooth metal against the delicate membrane of the petal to the beat of the music he had been playing softly. It was enough to play with the rose without bruising the small flower.

It was a quick meal and he then rushed off to the shower before tugging on skinny jeans and a form fitting tank to go under the gross garment called a uniform. He refused for that material to make more contact to his skin than he allowed without dying of heat stroke.

He pulled on his baggy soft hoodie after glossing over his reflection in a mirror, mindful of his wild hair – patting down the mess of straight tufts into a decent and presentable look.

Jogging toward the door of his apartment, Min reached out to grab his set of keys and his wallet. Min had been stuffing his wallet into his jeans pocket when his fingertips grazed the bottom of the glass bowl.

His keys were missing.

_That’s strange._

Furrowing his eyebrows, he knew he kept it in the little glass bowl.

There wasn’t much place on the little, wooden, ornament stand to lose the keys. He lifted the bowl and then flopped to the floor, pulling out his phone for the flashlight, and checked under and behind the stand to see if they had fallen over. He couldn’t have misplaced them knowing he had placed them in that particular spot merely a few hours ago.

Min took the opportunity to use his phone and shot a text to Alice saying he was going to be late because he misplaced his keys. He then turned back to bedroom to turn it upside down in search of keys.

_MinMin: Uh… might be late. I can’t find my keys._

_Alice:  Again, Minnie? I can’t believe how careless you are._

_MinMin: I’m not T_T I just misplaced them._

His search didn’t get far and he was beginning to worry as it was already dark – he needed to switch on some lights before he left home.

He was sifting through his desk of stuff in his bedroom when he heard a shattering sound from the living room.

Running toward the sound, he found his living room in darkness, save the disordered neon lights spilling its coloured rays in through the blinds of his window, and his vase of blue roses smashed on the floor. The glass shards glimmering as the water coated them and the roses were strewn messily.

Min’s eyes searched the darkness.

He needed to figure out how to side step all the glass and reach the light switch near the door.

Min swore he saw something move about on the other end of his living room, the shadow swopping past his windows.

“Wha –“ Min spluttered for a second, blinking into the darkness.

He figured it was his mind playing games with him – it couldn’t be a robbery, not on the sixth floor of the building. He was about shuffle over to the light switch.

“Hi, Minnie.”

A deep masculine voice rumbled in Min’s ear as hot breath licked his neck.

Min jerked away, alarm coating him with a cold sweat. He backed away when he heard chuckling. It wasn’t the happy kind. It was the type that mocked one when vulnerable.

_Fuck._

“Your look may have changed but you haven’t changed a bit.” Min heard movement and guessed that the figure sat down. Min squinted as his eyes adjusted in the dark and noticed this person’s clothes had blended with the darkness.

“What are you doing here, Kai?” Min snapped at the man, padding over and side stepping glass shards as he flipped a switch to reveal the man before him.

“No need to be so hostile.”

The man drawled as he sat smugly, cushioned into the sofa. He was dressed as usual – dark smart dress shirt and dark stiff pants with shiny dress shoes. The pants hiked a little and exposed his ankles as he crossed his long legs at the knees while he had his arms lining the top of the sofa – sprawled lazily.

Kim Kai in one word is handsome, devilishly at that, since his gorgeous hue of skin seemed to be glowing with the soft lighting. His eyes had a dangerous gleam to his cutting gaze. He sat with his head canted to the side, showing off the ridiculous tilt of his jawline while his plush lips were sporting a smirk.

He appeared to be fairing for the better in comparison to Min – Min had just barely managed to recover from his dark circles and yet Kai always managed to look good without a single lock of hair out of place. It made Min internally groan when he remembered he was all wild hair and the remnants of dark circles.

Kai’s smirk grew into a heart-stopping smile. It was dazzling and no one as wicked as him should be blessed with that kind of smile. He had that stupidly charming ability to do that – he was so hot and so cold.

_Kai always said his day job allowed him to do that._

Min scowled at that thought, since when did he care about what Kai said?

Kai had told Min many things.

Believable things and unbelievable things – pretty lies as Min liked to call them.

“You’ve broken into my apartment. I do believe it calls for hostile measures.”

His voice deceived with its velvet likeness, “Aww, Minnie. I missed you. And I know you’ve missed me dearly.”

“Shut up!” Min snapped.

“I’ve tried texting you, do you know that?”

“I’ve blocked you.” He deadpanned his lie to seem believable.

“Liar… I know you still get my messages. Don’t you feel bad when I say I miss you and want to see you?” Kai grinned.

“Don’t say that! You last saw me at th – “ Min spat.

“At the party? I remember exchanging formalities but beyond that you ignored me and you’re a terrible host, Minnie. You left your own party.” Kai arched a perfect eyebrow at the blonde, his eye contact made Min want to shy away – he knew Kai would see the guilt.

Min had deliberately ignored Kai.

But then Min caught himself.

He had all right to act cold towards whoever he wanted to because he didn’t care about the party or who was at it.

“It wasn’t my party. It was Father’s party.” Min rolled his eyes as he scoffed.

“Technicalities, Minnie. But you avoided me that night.” Kai tutted lightly, shaking his head with amusement at Min.

“Is that what I was doing?” Min spat, scowling at Kai. He had no right to accuse Min.

“Hmm. I just wanted to see you and talk to you.” Kai spoke gently; his tone almost didn’t match his cold presence.

“Like we are now?” Min asked with the impatience in his voice visible.

“Yes.”

“Mission accomplished. Now leave, Kim Kai. I don’t need you –”

“Yes, I know you don’t _need_ me. But I think you’d _want_ me here, isn’t that right, Minnie? You can drop your cold and aloof act. It’s just us alone, Minnie.” Kai interrupted Min and took over the conversation.

Min blanched at Kai’s words as Kai spoke softly and grinned at him.

“You didn’t need to see me alone, Kai. Besides you speak as if my actions towards you change based on whoever is present in the room.” Min picked his words carefully as his eyes fell to the blue rose that twirled between his slim fingers. Kai had slim silver bands on some of his fingers. Min had never felt as susceptible as the delicate flower until he was under Kai’s intense gaze. 

“Hmm… Well, yes, it is something that is not needed but it’s something I _want_.” Kai shot back as he looked over Min from the rips in his jeans to the loose hoodie slipping of his shoulder. He didn’t like that look in Kai’s eyes.

“I don’t care about what you want. You’re not welcome here. Don’t you have someone else to try these games with?” The blonde huffed, clearly vexed.

Kai almost looked hurt as he pouted.

“You’re hurting me, Min. I’m not playing a game. That would be mean of me.”

Min’s jaw dropped.

Kai was mean and everything more. He was only nice to look at.

_Face full of sharp angles on smooth planes with alluring eyes._

_Soft kissable lips that seemed to pout with every word he spoke._

_NO!_

_His lips aren’t kissable._

_He even had that fucking prince charming styled hair – all pushed back and teased just right._

The dark locks even highlighted angelically when the light caught his hair right.

It infuriated Min to no end that the amount of beauty Kai had been blessed with was matched equally with the essence of being a bastard.

Composing himself, Min schooled his expression before speaking.

“You’re joking, right? You’re really going to say that after everything that’s happened? You’re such an asshole, Kai. Get out of my apartment.” Min ignored his pout and proceeded to be cold towards him with furrowing eyebrows.

Heaving a dramatic sigh, Kai got up and walked towards Min.

Min felt like shrinking back as Kai’s lean looming aura of black approached. But Min silently congratulated himself as he stood his ground, completely feigning unfazed as Kai invaded his personal space, being a hair’s breadth away from him.

_Ugh. He was obnoxiously intoxicating._

His cologne was as if it was intertwined with the dark black fibres of the cotton in his dress shirt.

And his smirk was back on his face.

Min resisted punching him despite the fact that he was in temptingly close proximity.

Min knew the punch wouldn’t work out.

He has tried it before.

That had been a time when they were both much younger and Kai was barely taller than Min. Min also liked to block out the fact that Kai was in training at that point of their lives.

But in that moment while Min glared and silently cussing at Kai, he took in the latter’s appearance more carefully; the lanky male was so much taller than him as compared to that last time Min tried to punch him. He also cursed Kai for being much broader, and judging by the way Kai filled out his dress shirt he was a great deal stronger than Min.

He wasn’t stupid; he knew Kai had keen reflexes.

_Rude fucker with amazing abilities._

Kai’s grin seemed to look more mischievous than sinister as he towered over Min. An arm snaked around Min’s waist and reeled the shorter blonde in.

“C’mhere, Minnie.” Kai mumbled out.

Min struggled but Kai squeezed firmly to signal for stillness as the taller reined Min flush against him. He frowned and fought the heat climbing his neck for almost tripping into Kai’s chest in the process.

Min felt his stomach swoop, he really shouldn’t be feeling the way he was.

But he felt the heat intensify as he was practically being moulded against Kai. It didn’t help him at all as he felt the arm around his waist tighten its grip.

“I love how you _try_ to throw insults at me. Maybe you care enough not to hurt my feelings. What do you think, Minnie?” Kai was all too pleased and complacent about their position and situation.

“As if you have feelings, Kai.” Min scoffed and mumbled out the insult.

Kai let out a breathy laugh, swiftly ignoring Min’s quip, and brought his free hand up to Min’s head. His large warm hand ran through Min’s hair and Min fought the urge to shut his eyes and let the shiver rattle through his frame.

“It was black a long time ago.” Kai’s voice had something akin to wonderment to its usual velvet tone.  

Kai watched Min with a frighteningly fascinated expression. Kai looked at Min, with light eyes, as if Min was an entirely new person and he needed to memorise every new detail with the dyed locks that flopped effortless between his fingertips.

_How the hell does he have a puppy like mode?_

Min couldn’t bear the overwhelming feeling any longer, he had shut his eyes and shuddered as the fingertips dragged lazily against his scalp and dragged back until his nape; the dull pressure was pleasant and soothing as it hit all the right nerves, even as Kai rested his hand on Min’s nape, he hadn’t halted the way his fingers were carding through his hair.  

“Stop touching me, Kai.” Min had opened his eyes, blinking a little before he could catch his bearings and frowned. He had tilted his head to escape from Kai’s touch.

“You never seemed to have a problem with me touching you before.” Kai’s fingers climbed back into Min’s hair and bent closer, lowering his face to Min’s.

“Stop while I’m asking you nicely or I remove your hand myself.” Min’s hand was already on Kai’s wrist as he glared heatedly; deliberately ignoring how they were just inches shy from kissing.

Kai chuckled darkly and his eyes sparkled at the threat, “Play nice, Minnie. We aren’t even playing properly yet.” Kai had this nasty habit of smiling with half of his bottom lip being tucked under his teeth. Kai seemed to enjoy making Min squirm under his touch despite the determined attitude Min was dishing out.

Min finally had enough because he knew Kai wasn’t taking him seriously and shoved Kai off him. Kai gasped at the sudden change and looked like a kicked pup.

“Minnie…” He says quietly.

“No. Leave, Kai. I can’t have you around me… _again_. It would be a waste of our time.” Min’s voice sounded shaky as he watched the mix of emotions fly across Kai’s face before settling for a blank look.

“ _Fine_.” Kai growled out as he walked to the door and draped his frame against it – his body language screaming irritation and indignation.

There was a beat of silence – thick and filled with tension.

Min hated Kai’s silence. It was always a scary thing to experience because it meant the man was thinking and that was never a good sign. Kim Kai can be as every bit infuriating as he is when he’s talking because he makes his silence pointed.

Min wished he didn’t know the man so well.

He had chanced a look at Kai and almost flinched – he knew that look. Kai was calculating his next move.

“Here, Min.”

A tinkle was heard and Min stepped back, colliding into the wall behind him, and grabbed at the glint thrown at him. Min looked down into his palms after he recognised the familiar weight in them.

_Keys._

Kai had them all this time.

Min’s head snapped up and looked to Kai, whose expressions had changed again.

“I did come for another reason, anyway.” Kai sniffed.

Min didn’t think Kim Kai was still capable of a sulk but a sulk meant he was in a miffed mood.

“You’ve been wanted back home, you know?” Kai drawled the statement and Min couldn’t comprehend how he was back to being indifferent.

Kicking off from the door, Kai was on the move again. Min watched him guardedly, eyed steadily trailing his movements.

“So? My father wants a lot of things, why do you care?” Min icily replied.

Kai’s sinful lips quirked, “I don’t. But as his right hand I do agree with him. I think having you back home would be nice. It gets a little lonely, you know? The hallways are always dark, the rooms are always deserted and my bed is always so _so_ cold, Minnie.”

Min felt an unneeded sting. Kai really shouldn’t be looking at him like some object.

After everything they knew about each other, Kai couldn’t really mean that Min was just for pleasure in his eyes.

Not that he wanted anything more with Kai. He just assumed he had more respect from Kai.

Min was slightly distracted with his thoughts to notice that Kai had caged him in with strong arms, stupid leering look on his face.

“And I _know_ that you’d be just _so_ warm under my touch.” Kai whispered as he bent his head towards Min.

Min really wanted to hurt him and he still didn’t understand why his throat felt like it was closing up uncomfortably.

“I’m not coming _home_. There’s no scheduled meeting nor is there any function to attend so I’m not needed.” Min still stayed strong and tilted his head to seem arrogant. Kai grinned maliciously upon seeing the defiance in Min’s eyes.

“Oh, but you _are_ needed back home. Something promising has come up. Think of it as a surprise invitation for a special visit!” Kai perked up even more, licking dried lips – _really that isn’t good for my health_ , Min thought. Kai’s hot breath fanned across Min’s face as he breathed slowly.

Min swore he didn’t inhale the scent of mint and that he didn’t feel the coolness of it settle in his bones with a knowing and wanting ache.

“I’m not interested.” Min glowered.

“Minnie, you can’t be selfish when it comes to this business. We’re all counting on you.” Kai urged him enthusiastically.

“Why me?” Min raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re the next generation of Lee Household, aren’t you?” Kai asked, amusement lacing his tone.

“No. You are, Kai. Not me.” Min deadpanned.

“Your father still plans to name you his successor and I will obviously be the one to be your personal right hand… _ever ready to serve any of your needs_.” Kai grinned, apparently quite proud with his innuendo.

“Tell him no. I don’t care for being the successor. I don’t care about a right hand. I really have no interest in the business, unlike you.” Min huffed hotly.

“What if it was my personal invitation? _Come home, Minnie, I promise I’ll make it worth it._ ” Kai breathed.

“All the more reason to reject such an invite because you like to lie, Kai. You don’t keep promises.” Min spat.

“Minnie, you’re being unreasonably cruel to me. Don’t you care about me anymore? Don’t I mean anything to you?” Kai admonished him mockingly, dashing smile on his features, but Min wasn’t going to entertain it.

“No. Now. Get. Out. Kai.” Min enunciated every word with as much hate as he could muster. He was in no mood for his father or his father’s right hand lapdog to be interfering with him.  

Kai’s face failed to stop the scowl before he steeled his expression indifferent and straightened up. Kai was rather intimidating when he put on a complete blank look; one could never tell what he was thinking when his eyes looked so dark.

He dusted his clothes off and left silently but not without slamming the door, the thin piece of wood rattling in its frame.

Min leaned against the wall as he steadied his uneven breathing. He hated how flushed and off kilter Kai left him, especially after all these years. He spent a good minute mentally ranting every capable cuss at Kai for showing his face.

Min yanked out his phone realising how late it was and he had left Alice for so long.  

Suddenly, a deafening noise was emitted as the wooden stand exploded into a million splintering shards.

The little bowl on the once intact stand smashed into the wall and shattered. Min dived just in time to escape the shards of glass and wood that rained down on his shielding arm, silently thanking the soft hoodie that protected his arm.

He scrambled to sit up when his back hit the wall again, looking at the burning mess with wide eyes. His breathing was erratic and muddled up with coughs from the thickening smoke. His mind was all over the place from the thunderous boom of the explosion.

_What. The. Fuck._

Min’s phone cried out in his hand and its ringtone seemed ear-splitting as it echoed in the now ruined section of the apartment.

With Min’s disorientation, he swiped against the screen and answered the call.

_“You know, Minnie, the funny thing about our little conversation was that you spoke as if it was a request for you to come back home. You **will** come back home, even if it means me blowing up every single thing in that pretty little apartment of yours before dragging you back, Minnie. I trust you can make the wise choice. See you soon.”_

Kai’s wicked voice crackled through the receiver, his words were slow and calculated but his tone was dripping with poorly veiled irritation.

Min knew he was still seething from the moment he left the apartment. The call gets cut before Min has any input and was left with his jaw hanging at his phone as if stunned.

Everything became blurry to Min at that moment as he lost all focus and his surroundings blended into a grey haze until the pop of blue caught his eye. But he ignored the pop since it’s the thing that brought him back into focus.

Min realised belatedly he can’t have his apartment burned down before him.

In a fumble and flurry, he has his duvet wet and thrown over the burning wood to douse the flames before wrenching windows open to let the smoke out.

_Great._

_Just great._

His father’s bloodhound was on his trail and it appeared like he developed an affinity towards pyro-techniques and explosives.

Min cleaned up the glass and tosses his blue roses in the bin. He was too distressed to care for the delicate beauties.

If it was any other time he would have dried out the petals or pressed the roses in between a few of his many, many novels because faded blue against ink was a type of image Min loved and what was better than rose mixing with the thick scent of books. It was even prettier when the pages stained with the colour of the flower or imprinted its form into the paper.

Min sat quietly in the apartment long after the fire has died down to contemplate what to do. He didn’t think that his slight rebelling would result in Kim Kai on his doorstep.

  _And of all the people to send._

_Kim Kai!_

_Why?_

_Knowing the bastard, he probably volunteered to do so._

Min bit his lip as his mind raced with all the options he had. To sum it up, Min had barely any to begin with.

_This spells messy if I don’t go back._

_It’s not even home._

In the end, Min gave in and decided.

He picked up his phone and scrolled through his contact list. He breathed raggedly as the dial tone rang through his entire being. It was always one of the most difficult phone calls ever in his life. His eyes caught the pop of blue again and it came from the sofa opposite him.

It was one of the blue roses he missed.

_Kai’s stupid rose._

_Nay, the rose isn’t stupid. It was the poor rose that stupid Kai had snatched from the vase._

_And he broke said vase._

_I’m going to strangle him._

_After he buys me a new vase, I’ll definitely strangle him._

The call connected and Min was pulled from his musing rant and felt like he forgot how to breathe for a moment.

Of course, there was no greeting or prompt from the other end of the line.

“I’ll come back.”

A pause.

Min knew the other end of the line felt victory. Especially when his voice came out strangled. He was choking on his own pride at that very moment.

“B-But… But… Just give me time.” Min practically pleaded.

_“Two days. Or you will be fetched.”_

Min shivered at that thought and tried not to imagine being forcibly taken and delivered home. The call ended abruptly and left the blonde feeling awfully defeated.

Min glared at the rose. He doesn’t, for the life of him, remember when Kai had abandoned the flower. Min felt a whole hearted urge to burn that rose. But he couldn’t take his anger out on the defenceless floret.

_Well, nothing I can change now._

Maybe Min would have a blue rose to press into his novel after all.

\---

Min made his way to the store that night.

His music was cranked a little louder than usual in his car and he drove a little faster than he intended to. His phone screamed atop the music for attention.

Min dropped the volume and slid his finger across the screen for the nth time for the night and sets to loudspeaker with a light tap.

_“News just reached me. I heard someone is finally coming home”_ – a pause – _“Boo, Minnie, I thought you were going to make this fun for me. **For us.** I mean, you didn’t even let it get exciting.”_

“You and I have very different ideas of exciting.” Min scoffed.

_“I actually was convinced I would have to chase you down and bring you back. Did I scare you too much this evening? I’m dreadfully sorry” –_ he doesn’t sound apologetic in the least sense _– “It was an extreme measure.”_

“Extreme?!” Min thundered.

_“But since you’ve cut our playtime short, you’re going to have to make it up to me.”_ Kai continued without being fazed by Min’s outbursts.

“Fuck you, Kim Kai.” Min hissed under his breath.

_“Now, now, Minnie. I do believe you have to be nice to me. After all I am the one in charge of making sure the Manor is nice and cosy for you.”_

“Cosy?” The blonde felt a little dumbstruck after hearing those words.

_“Hmm… I have a feeling you and I are going to spend lots of time together when you get home. I look forward to it.”_ Kai’s voice had dropped an octave.

Min was thankful that Kai couldn’t see the way he had shuddered – his mind doing the evil thing and imagining what Kai could be possibly talking about, _would his voice sound like that too?_ – But all he could do was snarl as Kai’s husky laugh filled the car and cut the call.

Min pulled over and panicked after the call.

He really shouldn’t be getting so wound up over Kai. He needed to not let the other get under his skin so easily. If it was as easy as said then why was Min sitting in his car, which was parked on the side of the road, while he ran his hands through his hair in a freaked manner?

He needed to get over his mood. He couldn’t linger long in the dark in his car within the Undercity, even if it was early evening. Min knew he had to get to Alice.

His mood soured even further when a dark Chevy Impala cut him off but swerved into the opposite direction of the city as Min took the right turn towards the store.

He shuffled in through the front, instead the back like he usually does so.

Despite his mucked up mood, the night rolled on like it was normal. He dodged the concerned questions from Alice – she knew something was definitely wrong when he came in smelling faintly of smoke and she had commented on how awfully quiet he was through their shift – and brushed it of as exhaustion.

It was a normal night.

So normal, the night missed the Chevy Impala that usually parked across the parking lot of the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/Gia_BubbleBear


	4. B R C   3:	E M P T I N E S S

**B R C   3:               E M P T I N E S S**

Min sighed.

His heart felt too heavy in his chest and his legs felt too stiff to walk. It was a good thing he was glued to the parapet he had been seated on. It was the day before Min had to leave and go back home.

His father had had given him two days of freedom before he returned home, but as Min watched the last of the sunset from the roof of his apartment building he felt like time had slipped away from him far too quickly to his liking.

Going back home shouldn’t be such a headache but Min didn’t come from a home like everyone else. Home, as it was affectionately called, was a Manor located on an estate that tucked away a few hours from the Undercity where Min lived.

_Home._

Min truly wondered where home was.

He questioned if it was in a debauched manor that was crawling with criminals or was it instant noodles with Alice on Sunday nights in her rundown apartment.

Min felt like he had wasted his time.

He tugged at his red polar neck as it seemed to strangle him. He had immediately regretted pulling the warm material away as the cold evening air nipped at his neck.

Min hissed as he let material snap back and moulded over his skin, bump in the fabric over his Adam’s apple. His hand that was fiddling at the material had tangled the slim digits in the raw leather tie trimming on the sweater itself, the fingertips barely grazing the raw leather knot.

Min had spent the day before crashing at Alice’s place since he was going away for a few days or so he told her.

But at that moment, Min regretted leaving his brown pelt jacket on the sofa before climbing at the rooftop. He clung onto himself, hands rubbing at his arms to warm himself up as he watched the dying hues of orange being consumed by the pluming navy over the sky.

Min decided he had spent too much time on the roof and it was time to retire to the apartment.

Trudging back to his apartment, Min had climbed down the building’s fire escape stairs – it was two flights up to the roof from his floor before he climbed back in through his apartment window.

He had kicked off his boots and yanked off the sweater, welcoming the internal artificial heating of the place. The red material lay discarded on the wooden floor as his socks padded over to his room and grabbed his grey tank.

On his way back to his the living room; Min had waltzed into the kitchen and whisked a wine glass and a bottle of wine into his grip. Min settled himself on the white rug and tilted the bottle to watch the red rubies flow into his glass.

Min hated that he was going back.

He was going to see Kai and his father and his so-called old friends and those pompous bastards called clients. The entire place would be filled with subordinates – nervous cowards or over confident bastards – and every single of them glared – envious or sneering – at him when he was around when they thought Min wasn’t aware of their gaze on him.

But he didn’t mind returning the notion with a disgusted look.

After all, that was who Prince Min was – a haughty sheltered child who was ungrateful for the legacy that he was inheriting.

Min hated the business.

He only kept face with it to not get shot by his own father.

Min’s sip was heavy as he drained long and deep from the glass before swallowing thickly, the gulp bobbed his Adam’s apple. It felt like he was trying to swallow the decision before him rather than liquid.

Min continued to drink lazily into the late hours of the night. The bottle was near the end but Min still felt too awake with his thoughts.

Throwing his head back to cushion of the sofa, Min groaned aloud – frustration hitting its peak. He closed his eyes in some vain hope of it being a dream but his phone shattered the illusion as it blared as it lay on the carpet.

It made the male snap his head back to look at the cell phone.

Kai was blowing up his phone at the unsavoury hour so he glossed over the thread of messages with a glare as he swirled the liquid in his glass by the slow flicks of his wrist.

_KimKai:                 I know you can see this msg._

_KimKai:                 Can’t wait to see you ;)_

_KimKai:                 Text me, Minnie._

_KimKai:                 What are you doing now?_

_KimKai:                 Minnie, babe…_

_KimKai:                 Minnie._

_KimKai:                 You know, it’s considered rude to not text back._

_KimKai:                 Its worse when you leave someone on read._

_KimKai:                 Lee Min._

_KimKai:                 Answer me..._

_KimKai:                 Can I call you?_

He noticed Kai was also leaving voicemail messages for him.

And Min hoped Kai would notice how he was ignoring those, too.

Min threw his head back again to down the remaining wine before going on to pursue one last glass – which turned into a lie and Min drank until he made a grip for the bottle neck but it was all empty.

He huffed and rattled the empty bottle in his hand, watching the bottle mouth sway side to side as his background faded to a blur with the lack of focus in his vision. Min eventually broke the rhythm of swaying bottle and let the bottle go as his wrist fell limp and the neck escaped his grip, rolling across the floor, dully as it rolled over the fuzzy white fluffiness of his rug.

Min sighed.

The sweet wine couldn’t stop the way the bitter taste in his mouth coated over quickly and he wasn’t even drunk.

Not even buzzed.

Letting the empty wine glass tip over onto the carpet Min headed to bed.

Lee Min missed the last text that popped up on his phone long after he had settled into his sheets.

_KimKai:                 Goodnight, Min._

 

* * *

 

It was really early, ungodly early since the sun was barely peeking through his curtains.

Min couldn’t sleep but he also knew he couldn’t look shit for the day.

_The whole purpose was to keep face, right?_

Well, if his father thought he had won completely, he was wrong.

Maybe, he could anger and test his father in petty and trivial of ways.

It was a slow motion version of his morning routine since Min believed his mind was working too fast for his own body and he was annoying himself over the petty issue of dress code. He was travelling and he would love to put on his sweatpants and sneakers.

At least, he’d get to keep the sneakers but he’d endure the journey in thick tough denim.

Min blew up Alice’s phone with texts all morning long as he tried to dawdle before leaving but he checked the text thread of Alice’s chat, hoping she replied before he was on the road.

_MinMin:               I really don’t feel like going today._

_MinMin:               I’ll call when I get a chance._

_MinMin:               I have to drive for sooooo long._

_MinMin:               Make sure you wake up for work and aren’t hungover._

_MinMin:               I’m leaving now : (_

Seeing that there was no reply, he cranked the key in the ignition. The car hummed as he sped along. The journey to the Manor from the Undercity some good three hours away at the very least – or at least that how long Min had liked to drag out his return travels to the Manor.

His music calmed his nerves but he flinched every time a notification popped up on his phone.

_Jeez._

_My nerves are worse than usual._

_I just need to relax._

Min did justify his jumpy behaviour as a norm because in the last few meetings with his father and the meetings were done within the Undercity – be it the restaurants or shady clubs, the awfully extravagant and pointless party and the one random political meeting at a golfing range VIP booth (a successful agreement of keeping police off their turf and their crimes silenced or downplayed considering their severity. An extra lot of cash was thrown in to be extra vigilant to rival organisations operating within their borders because even though the Lee Household was the strongest Mafia Family and others adhered to them, the other Households had a sense of independence as they were treated like partners to the Lee Household) – but Lee Min hadn’t gone back to Manor in months.  

_It’s just been a long time since you went back._

Min felt the car ride over too quick for his liking.

The Manor was right before him in that moment. It stood deathly pale against the sky and it loomed in its presence. The giant wrought gates swung open and his car rolled noisily against the gravel as he approached the front.

Hopping out, the Manor’s grease monkey was there to greet him – well, greet Min’s car.

His eyes widened at the car Min had arrived in – he expected a super car just like the rumours had said so but kept his mouth shut since he guessed the rumours were wrong except for the greeting before taking his car away to the garage.

Min shuddered as the greeting rung in his ear.

_Young Master Lee._

Min wanted to throw up at the title. He could almost taste the way bile coated on his tongue.

He had politely rejected the offer for his bag to be brought up to his room. He had slipped out the bag from his backseat before he exited the car. The man drove off with his Charger while Min had climbed the steps to the Manor’s set of large double doors. The doors were opened the moment his car had pulled up in front of the doors.

He was greeted by the butler with the same title that made him feel a little sick on the inside.

“Greetings, Young Master Lee, I trust your travels were without issue.” The man greeted politely but had no eye contact with Min. Min had distracted replied about his travels.

“Yeah, the roads were quiet on my way here.” He mumbled as he had slipped into the large entrance hall of the Manor. He noticed it had been redecorated and the twin mirrored staircases were remodelled – smooth and dark wood panels in favour of the old porcelain tiles coupled with new wrought metal crafted balustrades.

But his trance like state was broken when a soft voice called to him.

“My little Minnie.” 

Min felt his chest swell and his mood lift. The only saving grace in this hell hole was the old lady that stood before him. She _was_ his caregiver.

Madam Kang Yoon Ah, formally acknowledged: the former caregiver and head caretaker of the Manor.

He gave up all the so-called perks of the old life when he left.

But Min forgot all about that when he walked up to the sweet lady and stooped his height down to hug her, a firm grip around her soft and warm body.

“Oh, my Minnie! I almost didn’t recognise you with the new hair colour. Won’t you ever stop dyeing your hair? Your scalp must hurt so much.” She tutted softly.

Min giggled softly and pecked her cheek affectionately.

“It hurts only a little; just on the day I actually dye it but I like the change. Doesn’t it make me look good?” He teased and flicked his hair dramatically to the side for effect.

She chuckled as she hit his bicep affectionately – Min found it endearing because when he was a child he was no higher than her knee but at his current age of twenty-six, he towered over the aged woman.

“My dear, you look too thin. Have you been eating well?”

“Yes, _Halmoeni_.” He grinned a little at her concern. It was kind of nice especially when he went back to a silent apartment where no one was waiting to ask him about his day or if he ate well. Min was far too used to being on his own and he had forgotten what it was like when he stayed at the Manor.

At the back of his mind, amidst the short lived happiness in the Manor, he was already wandering to the dark thought of meeting with his father. Min wondered if his father knew he had arrived already, part of him hoping he didn’t.

But considering that Madam Kang was present to greet him; it meant that the man was already expecting Min.

Madam Kang patted his cheek sweetly to get his attention again.

She smiled dearly at Min before speaking softly, “Stop frowning like that, Minnie. I know what you’re thinking. Your father knows of your arrival but he will only meet you in the evening. He is… rather busy with meetings today. For now you can freshen up and some of your friends are waiting in the hall.”

Min scoffed and breathed mirthless laughter.

“Unbelievable. My father hunts me down to come home and now; he won’t even make the time to see me?” Madam Kang’s face fell at Min’s words.

“Minnie.” She tried to soothe him delicately, rubbing his hand to calm him.

“Its fine, _Halmoeni_ , I wasn’t looking forward to meeting Father immediately. If you would excuse me I had a very long trip and I want to freshen up and rest for a bit.” Min cut quietly. He doesn’t say anything more but only leaves after kissing Madam Kang’s cheek.

The old lady watched as Min had stalked down the cold dark hallway to his room. He whizzed at a pace that details didn’t have time to stir up memory or imprint new ones.

He was determined to make sure things remained a blur.

The room however was sickeningly familiar as nothing had changed.

His unnecessarily large bed sat to the far side of the room, from where Min stood at the thrown open double doors of his room, and there was a full length mirror with a ghastly ornamental frame mounted on the thin silver of wall that held all his windows – the windows doubled up as French balcony doors. 

A cushioned and decorated chair sat beside the mirror. A door that led to connected bathroom stood opposite his bed and next to the door stood an impressive wardrobe and chest of drawers filled with all his clothes.

The odd thing about the room was the new carved table with the vase of roses – fresh white roses with their stems dipped in blue ink – the faintest of blue starting to dust the pristine petals.

Madam Kang didn’t know about his obsession for blue roses and Min was pretty sure she was aware of how he had hated white flowers.

_Who could have done this?_

_A card?_

Min dropped his bag in favour of picking up the crisp folded bone coloured card – it was completely blank on the outside so Min flicked it open to the penned words inside.

> _Sorry, these will have to do for now._
> 
> _Rain check for blue roses?_
> 
> _Welcome Home._

_He couldn’t have?_

Min shoved the ridiculous thought out of his head as he walked around the room, before he approached the balcony doors and threw open the doors _._ He treaded out onto the balcony, absorbing the sunlight as he watched the coastline.

_Just how long will I be here for?_

Min had watched how the sea waves crashed over and over on the rocky coastline before he heard someone knocking on his door.

“Minnie, you haven’t freshened up yet?” Madam Kang asked.

“No, I was out on the balcony, seems like the weather is nice enough to read outside for a change.” He mused softly in favour of meeting anyone.

“It does. But you have to greet people, Minnie. Your friends are waiting. They’ve been buzzing around the Manor all week when they heard that you were coming.” Madam Kang chuckled lightly and Min knew her underlying order was put forward with her clever words.

“I suppose it would be rather rude.” He hummed as he walked over to his wardrobe and opened the doors before flicking over the row of outfits – he had snapped hanger after hanger when he wasn’t pleased with the outfits. It was ridiculous that he actually had to look presentable at all times.

_Ahh… The old clothing style._

Min scanned the wardrobe and found he refused to wear any of the outrageous clothes, little did he know Madam Kang had been watching.

“These clothes don’t suit you, Minnie.” It was more statement than question. Min nodded as he continued to stare at the wardrobe filled with clothes.

Madam Kang laughed gently and gave Min the once over look. “I assume lots of tight jeans and loud shirts?”

Min turned to her and flashed a smile, “Don’t forget the leather jackets.”

Madam Kang chuckled, “How could I have forgotten the leather jackets? You’re really looking for ways to test the Master.”

Min hummed as Madam Kang exited the room.

He looked for the least repulsive item to use and yanked out the tweed suit that had trimmings on its collar and tattered thread trimmings for its sleeves.

Min hauled himself into the shower when he realised he felt gross from the long drive. It wasn’t long until Min found himself fixing his black dress shirt and cufflinks in front of his large full length mirror with the garish gold leaf trimmed frame.

He knew he didn’t look like himself – it was just a way of fitting in to the world he was in.

He refused to be holed up in the God forsaken room.

It wasn’t a room.

It was a pretty cage to keep Min in.

Wrenching the door open, he took off and walked the dark hallways. He snorted at how the hallways were always ridiculously cluttered with antiques and always dark despite being a clear bright day.

He almost tripped when he noticed another vase filled with bluing white roses, he made out the vase filled with water that was mixed with blue ink – the royal blue hue to the water was a dead giveaway. He walked up to the vase and brushed his fingers over the roses and gasped – they were still fresh and were tended to, Min felt drops of water on his fingertips that kept the roses healthy.

The blonde male really didn’t have a destination in mind but his feet were unconsciously taking him somewhere. His stupor was broken when he found himself at the doorway into an open room – it was the Sun Hall in the Manor.

The two walls – the one opposite the entrance and the one to its right – were lined heavily with decorations and antiques. It had a rhythm to it pattern as it had alcoves – some with with heavy wooden pedestals in them or others left empty and ornamental – and the paintings that draped the walls.

_Alcove. Painting. Pedestal. Painting. Alcove._

_Repeat._

The other wall was lined with windows that let the sunlight steam in and make the room come to life as the dark hues began to catch light and danced off the glittering surfaces of the crystal chandeliers. The last wall held a set of double doors that were heavy and patterned with thin golden vines with leaves.

At the centre of the room was a large rug that was stomped on by a round table topped with a suffocating maroon tablecloth that had more gold leaf designs. The table was surrounded by four exquisite chairs that curved in the most interesting fashion. They were lined with golden and cushioned with a blue that matched the pattern with the table cloth.

Min had been so occupied with his brain trying to fathom all the details; he had missed the two people within the room.

“Min!”

One of the guys had called out and beckoned Min to join him and his companion at the table. Min settled into the seat with ease.

“Man, it’s good to see you again! You left the party too early, it got so crazy –“

And that was where Min tuned out the loud boy.

Min wrecked his brain for a name for this face as his formal shoes tapped soundly against the flooring.

_Felix._

_Felix is supposed to be a friend._

Felix was all cheekbones, auburn hair and a wide mouth that enjoyed this business more than one should. Min slipped into the cushioned chair quietly and acknowledged his story but let the two boys continue.

Min’s eyes fell to the table and he found alcohol bottles decorating it along with various piles of money and a pistol, which had been lazily tossed earlier, along with a centrepiece. Min snapped up when he found another white rose stem dipped in blue ink in the vase – the white and blue a violent colour burst on the gaudy gold room.

His eyes widened but then schooled to a passive mask and tuned the boys back in.

_Why on earth were there blue roses in the Manor?_

“– and Danny made him cry. He had the tip of his knife up the scrawny boy’s nostril just to get him to cough up all the cash he had on him. It wasn’t much but it was a point to prove that Daddy’s money couldn’t fix everything.” Snickered Felix as the mean streak gleamed in his steel orbs.

Danny was tossing the pile of cash around while the other boys made small talk and Min enjoyed the feeling of the sun on his skin. He watched how the wad of cash was moving to and fro between Danny and Alex until it had escaped the elastic band and the notes fluttered down like summer drizzle.

Min blinked lazily, ignoring the raining cash and sighed, he had placed his cheek in his palm that was propped up in the arm rest. He was already bored and he had no idea how long he’d be stuck at the Manor.

With his eyes on the bluing rose again, he zoned out watching the dust particles swirl around the flower.

_Why would someone bring blue roses to the Manor?_

_Surely Kim Kai wouldn’t go this far?_

_What would it gain him?_

_A chance to bed you,_ Min’s mind reminded him nastily.

_There was no place for roses in the Manor._

_It’s amazing no one had complained yet._

He wasn’t sure how long he was lost in thought but he didn’t notice the three boys scrambling out as if their lives had depended on vacating the room because of the figure that was draped against the double doors.

 

* * *

 

 

Tae was infuriated.

He was at his wit’s end.

The boss wasn’t fucking kidding when he had declared a chase.

Tae had been on the run for three days straight hunting down targets and collecting goods like a madman. His muscles ached, his gun was out of ammunition and his car had suffered more than it should have.

Tae just wanted to get back to his Den for a shower, a meal and some sleep.

But there he was miles from the Den, stuck in jeans that were practically falling off his legs in ribbons of ruined fabric, matted with dirt and blood that didn’t belong to him, and his last good shirt.

He sat at the wheel of his baby. The engine was whining rather than purring. He sat with wide bloodshot eyes and white knuckles. His adrenaline was held taut like a coil, except the coil is at its threshold already. Waiting as a getaway driver was nerve wrecking, it required in the moment reflexes.

Stress ate at Tae as he had felt a million miles away from his own body.

Everything felt too disconnected.

He was sort of aware of the thrumming of his car beneath him and the ring on his index finger that was digging into the digit uncomfortably as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

He knew there was the heavy weight of his gun in his lap.

Under normal circumstances, the current scenario was a cinch but he was sleep deprived and looked slightly wild with his blue eyes in a perpetual shocked expression and his blonde hair pushed back violently. The hair that wasn’t sticking in the air clung unpleasantly to him through the sweat running down from his temple and the back of his neck.

The car doors were ripped open and two bodies threw themselves into the backseats, messily with dull cloth bags in hand, while Tae’s foot kicked at the pedal and made the car roar to life.

The loud rumble of another car deafened Tae. It was too close and Tae was making Sakura spin her wheels on the spot, the sudden speed made him lose traction.

“Lose the tail, Tae!” Denzel’s shout floated into his ear somehow amongst the blood pounding in his ears and the deafening sound of the car door shutting.

The tires pummelled at the tarmac and squealed when they changed direction. Tae growled as he threw the car into gear and swerved through the city. Twists turns and swerves occurred while mixed with cusses from the two people in the back.

“Watch it. Tae.” James threatened.

“Shut the fuck up if you want out of this alive.” Tae growled out again – it was madness to try and work a job in broad daylight within the HUB because the security was at its maximum but what Ji fucking Kwang Ho wanted was what he fucking got.

Tae was trying to hightail it back to the outskirts of the Undercity.

It was working as he weaved through peak time traffic. Tae seemed like a demon hell bent on getting away. His hand made swift work of the gear stick with quick snaps of his wrist and his other hand sliding smoothly against the steering wheel as he moved.

Kicking up dirt in the back alley, the Impala’s lithe body swung around the corner and ran through the gravel road. He had created a blind spot as he weaved another corner.  There was an open garage and he hastily rammed the car toward it halting it before the front bumper kissed the wall in front of it.

Denzel and James dashed out to make the garage door swing down not a moment later.

It was all too quick as the blonde killed the engine and ducked low in his seat, spilling out into the passenger seat and the boys threw the dirty aged sheet over the car. Tae breathed hard and heavy as he craned his every sense to hear the chase car.

He heard the car dash down the alley without stopping to look at the battered garage door. He heaved a sigh.

He knew they were in the clear as of that moment.

Tae kicked the driver’s door open with his scuffed sneakers and tumbled out under the sheet.

_Well, shit, my legs are jelly._

“Fuck!” Tae yelled as he had connected with the cement floor and grazed his cheek. James hovered over his sight line and smirked at him.

“Fuck, indeed, Tae. That was brilliant. Even you can’t stand straight. Well, not that you ever did, anyway.”

Tae grumbled and swore loudly as he shifted to prop himself up on his elbow that also gave away. Denzel barked his laughter out as he watched Tae fail. Cold blue eyes glared at him before Tae’s astonishingly light laugh filled the air in a soft sound.

_Sometimes we need to laugh these things off or we might just lose our minds in the process._

“Look at that, Tae actually has the ability to laugh.”

Tae chuckled again before swearing Denzel.

“You’re driving our asses back to the Den but my baby needs care.” Tae threw a look to his car. He looked sad as he stared at the dents in the car, the multiple bullet holes and the endless scratches on the paint.

“Stop sulking like a lil bit–“James made for a start on his insult.

“Don’t speak of your mother like that, James. Now use you fucking worthless ass and get me to the car. I’m dying and I don’t want it to happen on this shitty floor. When I die, I sure as hell don’t want it to be in the crap excuse of a garage in an abandoned alley.” Tae cut out across loudly while James scowled.

The boys snickered as the lifted Tae and tossed him to the backseat.

“Fancy fucker, isn’t he, James?” Denzel snorted as he dumped Tae in the backseat, James joined when he heard the grunt of Tae through his mouth full of the leather car seat.

“Hey, you’ve only known him for around three years. I’d rather him mouthy like this because when he first joined, he wouldn’t say a word. I thought he was pretty scary but then we all found out that Tae just had a rod up his ass and never wanted to ask for help to get rid of it.” James shared conversationally.

“Oi! I’m right here and I’m the one that pays you, you shitty ingrates.” Tae growled, only managing to lift his head, it would have been more intimidating if he could shift but he really couldn’t move a muscle.

It was a silent ride back to the Den since Denzel took to napping in the passenger’s seat instead of playing co-pilot. Tae didn’t mind as the stress of his sleep deprived mind settled in the form of a pounding headache.

“Is it really worth risking our asses like this for the old man?” Tae huffed as he was regaining feeling back in his body and had managed to pick himself up to drape comfortably across the backseat on his tummy.

James remained quiet as he continued to stare hard at the road ahead, pretending to ignore the question.

“James, I know you’re listening.” Tae said quietly, popping himself up on his elbows slowly.

“Look, man, I don’t know. I just know if I work the jobs with you, I earn cash for being your driver and I know you got beef with the Old Man. Everyone has known it since day one but no one wants to talk about it because they’re either too scared of you or scared of making it sound like they sound against the Old Man.” James sounded exasperated as he spoke.

“The old bastard expects too much of us when it comes to these jobs. We’ve busted our asses from the moment we’ve joined.” Tae snipped.

“Maybe you, Tae, but I’ve just been following you ever since. I knew I was going to get my ass beat when I got pulled into the Ji Family. I do this so I can stay in the Den and stay off drugs. It would be too easy to get back into Undercity’s circles if I go back out there.”

“Yeah. I know. I’d beat your ass the day you come back to my Den high on that crap – we don’t do what we deal.”

“For someone as messed up as you, you’d expect worse habits from you, you know? Yet your worst habit is your drinking habit.” James snickered softly.

“I’d don’t indulge crackheads. They’re a fucking mess to handle – whether they’re high or on a come down and I don’t have the patience for that shit.” Tae mused. He knew what it was like to live with a druggie. His father had torn their family apart because of it, dragged his mother down into it at the end of it all and overdosed when they couldn’t pay their supplier.

It pissed Tae off so he continued to bitch, “Whatever. Just make sure you let the asshole know his work is done and that he can’t bother me for the week without having someone having a bullet in them from me.”

“Man, I don’t want to do it.” James whined, already agonised over the idea of going back to the club.

“Then fucking find someone to deliver the message. Get Denzel to do it.” Tae scoffed.

“He’ll want to see you, Tae. You know that. You’ve been avoiding the club.” James flicked his eyes up to the overhead rear view mirror to make eye contact with Tae. Tae scowled before his cold hard eyes flicked to the car window in front of him, he had been staring at how the sky was soon disturbed by the mid-rise buildings of the Undercity outskirts.

“I work for his gang. I’m not required to be at club at all times. I just don’t go when I don’t feel like it.” Tae huffed as he rolled on the spot to turn onto his back.

“Work for it? Shit, I didn’t think you still saw it like that. You practically own it, Tae. There isn’t a soul in Ji Household that doesn’t know your name. Besides no one is asking you to party if you show your face.” James snorted.

“I don’t play leader to those fuckers – I work for my own benefit. They don’t answer to me. If I do show my face, they want to drink on my money, cheap ass pissheads.” Tae hissed – he knew the only way to survive in the Undercity was to work for a Mafia Family. It wasn’t his original plan but it happened that way and since he had resigned his fate to forever being stuck in the Undercity Mafia, he might as well be the best at what he did within the ranks.

“True but if the Old Man ever died, they would.” James said off handed.

“The Old Man isn’t going to die soon. Bastards like him are like cockroaches – they live even when you try and kill them.” Tae spat but it only gained more laughter from James.

But little did James know that he made Tae think, despite the roll of his eyes.

_If only the Old Man dropped dead…_

The car started and whined loudly.

Tae dropped his head back into the leather seat and cried out, “Watch your fucking self, James. My baby girl is hurt!”

The other groaned, knowing it was going to be a long ride back with Tae pissing and moaning about his car.

But James didn’t realise that Tae was already planning other business.

He had plans that he needed to make a reality.

The first thing he needed done was that he had to go back to the club and his other and more pressing plan that included a particular brunette he met a few weeks ago.

He had unfinished business with her.


	5. B R C   4:	R E T U R N

**B R C   4:         R E T U R N**

_He wasn’t sure how long he was lost in thought but he didn’t notice the three boys scrambling out as if their lives had depended on vacating the room because of the figure that was draped against the double doors._

* * *

“Like it?” Min jumped in his seat when he heard a very familiar voice call out within the room. Min had turned in the direction of the voice and found the figure draped against the doors and submerged from the waist up in the shadows of the room. The rest of the figure’s legs were obscured from the bright sunlight that was reflecting off the floor.

Really, Min didn’t have to see the person to know who it was. He cursed mentally, because Min had been stock still in his seat while occupying himself with the last of his useless wishful thinking.

_The Manor is big enough to lose him._

_It would be impossible for us to be in the same room at the same time during the business hours of the Manor._

_He would be far too busy to even notice me in the Manor._

His preoccupied mind had failed to notice how the person had lifted off the doors of the hall and started to cross the room. Min hadn’t noticed how, within that deafeningly short moment, a set of long legs could be made out or the way Kim Kai had been approaching him like a panther – playful lazy gait as he approached the blonde.

Min tried to snap out of his stupor but he was rooted to his seat and he had no chance of devising an escape plan.

Bolting from the chair seemed like an option.

_But how much of a chance did Lee Min really have before Kim Kai caught up to him with his lengthy legs?_

Min sighed and braced himself to deal with Kai. Nothing could really happen while they were open to all the eyes within the Manor.

_Right?_

He chanced a look at Kai and Min had to catch himself from gasping out aloud.

He was gorgeous, as much as Min wanted to hate that fact – he couldn’t deny it. He was dressed in a dark denim button down shirt – Kai had the top two buttons opened, showcasing a healthy amount of golden skin and collarbones, while he had shoved the long sleeves up his arms to gather in a messy fold at the elbow – that tucked into a pair of ankle grazing biscuit coloured chinos.

Min swallowed thickly to force the lump down his quickly enclosing throat.

He was grossly wrong.

He wasn’t ready to deal with Kai so soon.

Kai’s clean white sneakers made a noise against the rich floor as he crossed the room. Min swore he forgot how to breathe a bit when Kai had settled next to Min by perching on the table – his one leg bolstered up on the table as he twisted his body toward Min.

“What is the meaning of this, Kai?” Min gestured to the rose.

“The Manor was in need of decorating. Flower arrangements are terribly in this season, as I’ve been told.” Kai shrugged with a knowing grin on his lips.

“Get rid of them.” Min sniffed, tilting his nose up a little.

“Well, that’s hardly fair. The staff worked so hard to arrange this ‘welcome’ gift of sorts for you, Minnie. The maids were exceptionally helpful when they heard it was for you.” Kai cooed to Min as his nimble fingers reached out and traced the petals of the single rose.

Min watched in disgust, almost as if Kai’s touch tainted the little thing. Kai grasped the rose and pulled it out of the centrepiece – he dragged the wet steam over the tablecloth staining it with the ink mixed water, before he played with it.

Min’s eyes flicked between the rose and Kai’s face.

“Why would you do that, Kai?” Min asked pointedly.

“I never said it was me.” Kai said.

Min’s breath hitched when Kai quickly changed position and shifted closer, much too close for his liking. Kai’s large hand clasped onto the back of Min’s chair and his palm, now free of the rose, slid smoothly across the table to brace him near Min.

“Unless, by some chance, you want it to be me…” Kai smirked.

“Move away, Kai.” Min steeled himself and spoke quietly but firmly.

“I have no intention of moving, Minnie. I did promise you, it would be my responsibility to take care of you. Besides I’m rather fond of being so close to you.” Kai tested. 

Min had let out a shaky breath that he hadn’t realised he had been holding.

“You really need to learn the concept of personal space, Kai.” He hated how hollow his own voice sounded.

“I’d happily share with you. I don’t think you understand what I _intend for us_.” Kai whispered to Min with that fascinated expression on his features again. His hand came up to stroke his index finger over the cheekbone and down to his jaw to gently grip his chin.

“There is no such thing as ‘us’.” Min ground out between his gnashing teeth.

“There always will be an ‘us’ between you and I, Minnie.” Kai stated confidently.

“Why?” Min breathed out.

“Because…” Kai simply said.

“I need more than that, Kai.” Min frowned, pushing a palm against the clothed part of his chest, urging Kai away.

“It would be far too time consuming to explain all the reasons behind my ‘because’, Minnie.” Kai’s voice sounded rich in its low tone. He had ignored the slight pressure pushing against his chest and placed his free hand over Min’s, his entire hand enveloping Min’s smaller one and clasping onto it.

“Are we short on time that you can’t have a conversation with me?” Min scoffed, hoping to get Kai out of his personal space. He tried to yank his hand away but Kai tightened his grip a little.

“Not at all, I could listen to your pretty voice all day but there are other things I’d rather do with our time together.” Kai rasped out, inching closer since the resistance in Min’s arm gave away. Min hated how they were just as close as the last time he met Kai. Min wasn’t ready to admit to the way his heart was hammering in his chest. He didn’t want to give into the seductive charm Kai had with just his words alone.

_It’s all pretty lies._

Min panicked a little but he couldn’t bring himself to care because he was close enough to watch Kai’s eyelids hood over, not taking his gaze off Min. It was so close to fluttering closed and Min swore he’d be able to count the lashes that brushed his golden skin.

Min prayed to the Heavens for a way out of this but it didn’t seem like there would be a way out.  

He felt nothing but Kai invading his every sense.

Min had half the mind to want to get up and walk away before something happened but he was bound to his chair by some greater force of the universe that defied all the laws of nature and physics and Min just hated how unfair it was. He hated how hyper sensitive he was of everything when he was around Kai – nay, Min amended; he hated how he was hyper sensitive about Kim Kai.

Min could feel the heat from Kai’s body, smell how potent his scent was, it always clung to his clothes, could feel the soft strokes and brushes of Kai’s touch against his skin and almost… _just almost_ the softness of Kai’s lips on his with the whisper of Kai’s hot breath dancing between them.

Min tried to pretend like he wasn’t freaking out over the fact that he just may end up kissing Kim Kai in that very moment. He couldn’t help it; Min felt like he was fighting his own body as he leaned in ever so slightly and lowered his own lashes to a close.

He hated that he was about to accept Kai.

Kai should have been cold as Min always remembered him.

He should have smelt like blood and drugs and gun metal.

His touch shouldn’t be gentle and his lips should have been chapped and dried, not soft and pillow-like.

But no matter how much he tried to lie to himself.

Kai would always win in the end.

There was no escaping that fate – he tried to live with them but it was difficult. Min had then decided to escape his feelings when he was barely twenty. However it was years later and Lee Min still couldn’t run away from the fact that he had fallen in love with the younger man.

As much Min loved Kai, he had his pride.

He wouldn’t mince his hurtful words and he wouldn’t curb his temper with Kai and he wouldn’t dance to Kai’s tune – however, Kai’s resplendent energy and intoxicating nature would always turn Min’s pillars of strength to salt.

Min resigned himself to accepting that he’d never escape Kim Kai.

“Young Master Lee.” Madam Kang’s voice cracked like a whip in the silent room.

Min had recoiled into his seat, separating him and Kai while his head knocked against the knuckles of Kai’s hand that had been holding the chair in place. The shock made the other male turn his hand to cup Min’s head. Min watched how Kai’s eyes scanned over his face, he knew Kai could see the panic that but he refused to turn to face Madam Kang yet.

The action of his hand cupping the back of his head was confusing to Min. He watched Kai closely, almost expecting something more. But Kai hadn’t dared to move until he had slowly turned his head to face the elderly lady before the two of them. Min could see how Kai’s jaw locked into place.

“Ahh… Madam Kang. It’s always a pleasure to see you.” Kai’s voice came out clipped and cold through his gritted teeth but his polite manner didn’t falter. He forced a tight smile after greeting her.

“Likewise, Young Master Jongin, but I believe the Master was looking for you.” Madam Kang’s stern voice echoed in the room. Kai snarled at the mention of his real name.

“Madam Kang, within these walls and ranks I am Kai, the right hand of the Master.” His words were curt.

“And you shall always be Jongin so long as I am the caregiver of this Manor, Young Master, are we clear?” Madam Kang hadn’t faltered under the change in his tone and had sweetly explained why she called him Jongin.

“Crystal, Madam Kang.” He sniffed haughtily as he straightened up, shoulders taut and head held high. The caregiver had given Kai a narrowed eye look before she swapped her focus to Min.

“Now, Minnie, darling, your father wants to see you, too.” She spoke gentler and all trace of strictness fell away.

Min felt a cold shiver run all over his body and it climbed his spine in such a rapid rate that it rattled his frame as he straightened up. Kai’s eyes caught it and Min made eye contact with Kai for a brief moment – he saw that there was something unreadable in Kai’s eyes.

Kai’s lips parted to speak but Madam Kang cut in which made Min’s focus snap back to the woman.

“It would be rather unwise to keep your father waiting, Minnie. I believe the same applies to you, Young Master Jongin.” Her voice expressed her concern for Min but it was cold enough to aggravate Kai.

“Indeed, Madam Kang, I’ll take my leave now. I do appreciate you going to the trouble of passing on the message to me personally.” Kai knew he had pushed his luck and knew when he had to take a hint.

He strode his way out of the hall but not without stopping before Madam Kang and bowing stiffly for a polite goodbye.

Min had taken the chance to heave a heavy sigh.

“Be careful, Minnie.” Madam Kang said knowingly as she had bowed and walked off.

 

* * *

 

A meeting with Min’s father meant nothing less than a heart attack whenever he stood at the imposing carved double doors. He straightened up a little at the thought of the man who sat inside, waiting for Min. Min pulled at his tie and tugged at the little loop in his ear nervously as he hesitated to approach and grip the cold door handle.

The quietness was buzzing in his ear and the click shattered it as the door latch released.

Kai stepped out and pretended to look straight through Min as he was shutting the door behind him. He didn’t even seem to spare Min a second glance before he stalked off quietly.

Min didn’t understand how Kai could seem so detached when he meant business.

Min breathed a sigh as he step forward and knocked on the door. He heard the gruff approval before he pressed down on the door handle and pushed open to walk into the overwhelming office. His shoes made small noises as he walked, albeit stiffly as he crossed the room, to approach his father.

The walls were lined with minimalist styled bookcases and the desk his father sat at was a thin slab of glass held by an elegant design of dark and light metal rods for its stand. It seemed like the room was misplaced as compared to the rest of the Manor’s indulgent elegance.

It almost felt refreshing.

_Almost._

A greying man sat arrogantly in his leather seat as he watched the boy before him. His suit was dark and handmade to perfection. His hair was slicked back and his face deceived his age by a good twenty years by his grooming habits.

Lee Hyun Woo was a force to be reckoned with and Min knew it. It often made Min stop dead in his tracks before he did something rash – something the brown eyed boy was doing by weighing his options.

He geared himself for carefully picking his words on the spot.

He stood silently and observed the man that was named to be his father. Not much had changed since he last seen the man.

Not at all.

Unless Min was willing to count how the angered expression in his eyes that had replaced the usual disapproving look.

“Evening, Father.” Min spoke, face and voice devoid of all emotion.

His father pointedly ignored the greeting, he wasn’t exactly a man known for his warmth.

Formalities between him and those lesser were a waste of his time so Min was never offered anything but instructions and the occasionally barked words when he managed to get into a heated disagreement with his father. However the need for formalities was insisted upon because as Master of the Manor, he was to be regarded with respect.

_Double-fucking-standards, you heinous hypocrite._

“Sit, boy.” The stern voice cut through the space.

Min held back a sigh and slipped into the guest chair across his father.

“We’re having guests tonight. I want you to be present when we dine tonight. They have quite the business proposition for us.”

“You called me back to Manor for some business proposition?” Min asked incredulously, ignoring the involuntarily way his hands clenched into tight fists in his lap.

“You are part of this company, are you not?” The man raised an eyebrow at his young son; the mere action was a silent question of whether Min was challenging his father’s power.

“Of course, Father.” Min agreed tiredly, “However, I fail to understand why I am required to be here for something as simple as a business proposition.” Min added.

“You are part of Lee Household – you are the heir to the Family and you _will_ take a more active role in it. How am I to hand over this business to you knowing full well you’ve never participated in this family’s business?” The question was rhetorical because Min knew if he ever did reply with something smart, it would earn him more than just a lecture.

He may have been an adult but it didn’t stop his father from exercising his power while rebuking him.

“You forget I don’t want to be involved in this business, Father. Name Kai as your successor, if you must have one – it isn’t Joseon where your son has to be the chosen heir. He’s clearly the better choice since you’ve bred him for this business.” Min spat.

“He lacks what you have, Lee Min.” His father snapped.

“And that is, Father?” He didn’t like the feeling of what was going to be his father’s answer. He hated his father and yet that couldn’t justify the ugly brewing feeling in his chest – they weren’t the same colour, in fact they felt polar opposites in terms of what was about to disgust Min.

“The prestige of a Family name – he wasn’t born with status to command the control we have over these other families in the Undercity.” His father was a proper bred snob when it came to these sorts of discussions and believed in narrow minded opinions of Family above all else.

“Fuck, this isn’t about the Families, Father. We’re beyond that. He’ll do a better job than I would. If I were to inherit this monstrosity you call a legacy – a legacy that you wish to force upon me, I would run into the ground _just because I can_ and that would be my legacy as a Lee from this fucking Household. You place our family name and business on an ivory pedestal and you would prefer the ruin of my own hand than hand your pride over to someone without your blood.” Min hissed out, watching the colour drain from his father’s face – the man was not paling out of shock but because his appalled appearance was delaying his anger.

“Father, if you could listen to reason. I honestly don’t care if the business must continue or not – frankly, I’d be happier if there was an end to it but if you must then Kai could be… different. He could be… what you wish out of me.” Min caught himself because he knew he’d say things he didn’t want his father to know about.

“You know, your mother once spoke like that.” His father’s voice was cutting.

“She didn’t die because of that if that’s what you’re implying. It won’t work as a threat. Your business got her killed. Uncle told me everything.” Min spat – hating that his father blamed his mother for her death.

“He doesn’t know what happened!” His father roared at him but Min doesn’t have in it him to yell back and tell him about the letters that his Uncle had cried over – letters left by his mother for her twin brother.

“I don’t care about what happened. I don’t care for what feud you and Uncle still have. It won’t bring Mother back.” Min scoffed.

“This is not about them. We will not talk about them.”

“You’ve always avoided talking about Mother ever since she passed on.” Min frowned.

The older had taken a moment to breathe and compose his self.

“You will attend dinner tonight.” The Master had ignored Min’s words and moved on. Min sighed; it was an age old routine between them.

“I will but for what reason?”

“Our new client refuses to partake in a partnership unless Lee Household shows that it has some future. I am old and I will not be here forever while they are much younger than I and expressed how it would prove a disinvestment if their partnership is short-lived.”

“Kim Kai was not enough to suffice?” Min raised an eyebrow.

“He has not met with the client as yet.”

“I refuse to partake in this.” Min stood his ground.

“You will. You are here to represent this organisation whenever I will it so, and as long as I am in command of it, you are my heir to Lee Household.”

“You are inflicting a false deal on this client for the sake of money and drugs.” Min hissed.

“You have no say in what I wish for this deal. This is your punishment for the ridicule and disgrace you brought about at the last function – how do you expect Lee Household to stay in control when you abandon your own social gatherings?”

“That was your party, Father.” Min retorted curtly.

“You will remain under punishment until you change the way you think. You will accept the reality of the situation you are in. You will be more involved in Lee Household. You will eventually move back into the Manor. You are far too pampered and sheltered under the wealth of this company.”

Min’s eyes fell to the floor.

“None of the money I have is this company’s money. I don’t want your tainted money, Father. I do well enough on my own.” Min balled his fists in his lap as he gritted each word out.

“Pray tell how long before your trust fund runs out? You’ve taken every last cent that belonged to your mother and you’re wasting it away.” The man smiled maliciously.

“Mother’s money is of no concern to you. But if I am wasting it away, I have no regrets because I live a happier life. Crime free.” Min stood to leave.

Obviously, his father had not called him for a warm reunion.

No, Min never expected that.

What disappointed Min was that his reckless behaviour was always treated with a slap on the wrist – the damage impacted more on his pride than anything else. He hated how his father always assumed that his word was law and that Min was to come hightailing back to the Manor whenever called.

He hated that he was still disregarded.

Rather he was frustrated with the way he was treated like a prop of reinforcement of the Lee Household name to competitors.

It’s not that Min wanted the man’s attention; he just wanted to exercise even the smallest amount of his power that he so called held with his title of being the heir to their faux empire. Call it a superiority complex but Min was sick of his life being dictated with conditioned freedom.

His hand had only made it to the handle when Min internally yelped – in action, he had merely flinched on the spot.

A delicately engraved silver letter opener was now in the wall at Min’s ear level.

Min bit his lip as he felt the sting on his ear a moment later after he eyed how the letter opener embedded in the wall. Min made out the slightest hint of red on it and he felt the warmth of his blood on the shell of his ear.

“I don’t expect any unruly behaviour from you tonight, _boy_. If you slip up, that letter opener _will_ _not_ miss.”

Min whirled around and shot a look of abhorrence at his father, “I doubt you’re willing to tarnish the only gift from Mother.”

“You’re asking for a beating, boy.” The man’s voice was low and dangerous – the threat was loud and clear. Min wasn’t exactly how true that threat was – in the past his father had beaten him with his cane but Min was pretty sure if he didn’t comply he was buying a one way ticket to the basements.

“Good evening, Father. I shall see you at dinner.” Min bowed mechanically before exiting.

Min shut the door behind soundly.

He really detested meeting with his father.

It was nothing but orders, criticism and lectures. The meeting panned out differently than most times – his father shouting caught him off guard since the man had only ever scolded Min all his life in a stern voice but never had he seen his father lose composure.

Leaving early was a new thing too, Min favoured it over staying to agonise through more than one lecture however trading away droning lectures that ended up with a looming threat over his head couldn’t be treated like a victory.

Min marched back to his room with acceleration, the dark cloud of gloom chasing after him in earnest. He felt the dread crawl into him and made him slightly ill, the feeling churning his stomach unpleasantly, so he hurried his pace to avoid running into anyone.

_Including Kai._

_Especially Kai._

 

* * *

 

The room door was shut behind him and locked before Min went to his bathroom. He hissed when he caught sight of the blood that had dripped down his ear and dried on the shell of his ear. He had used wet tissue to clean the nick and had tacked on a small clear plaster on his ear after dabbing it with antiseptic.

He sighed and glared at the little cut. It was making his ear throb and the oncoming headache seemed to be learning to attune itself to the throb of his ear. He had shuffled back into his room while undressing. He tossed his suit jacket and tie onto the chair and undid the buttons before he threw himself on the bed.

His mind felt a mess.

The day’s events had left him exhausted.

Travelling, meeting his father, dealing with Kai – all were fairly taxing individually but the mix of all three was a lethal cocktail for inducing, both, a headache and the longing for sleep.

He momentarily remembered how he almost kissed Kai and he shut the memory out immediately. It distracted the slight dread clawing at him but it didn’t help since the unease doubled with all of his anxiety but Min’s mind entertained the memory of Kim Kai and the idea of kissing the man.

It made Min’s chest light and fill with fretful fluttering.

It wasn’t something he was supposed to feel with him.

A part of him wants to peg it on physical attraction but Min knew that would be lying to himself it he was just interested in something physical with Kai.

_Why shouldn’t you?_

_It seems like it’s the only thing Kai himself is interested in._

_He said it himself when he dropped by the apartment for the first time._

_Getting involved with Kai would be an ideal setup on how to get hurt._

_But he could be lying…_

Min’s eyes widened at the last thought.

He can’t fix everything just by remembering Min’s favourite flowers.

_Flowers fixed shit._

That’s not possible.

He and Kai have too much history – not bad history exactly – but they’ve known each other for too long and Min should be able to tell when he’s lying.

_Then why are you arguing with yourself?_

Kim Kai is not who Min once knew and all the signs were muddled.

Min huffed and he really wished he was back at his apartment chatting with Alice with some B-rated movie as background noise.

At the thought of Alice, Min fetched his phone and threw himself onto the bed to scroll through all the texts from her with a small smile on his face.

_Well, one good thing about this day._

Min wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to call her and hear from her. Maybe ask her for a stupid joke she seemed to have up her sleeve. He just missed his friend.

Slinging his arm over his eyes he tried to clear his mind.

It was a disaster.

And it was only the first day.

Ringing immediately filled Min’s ears and he wondered if he truly just lost it for a moment until he realised the antique phone on his bedside table was rattling on its hook. Flipping over lazily he flicked the receiver off and answered. Madam Kang’s voice crackled over to inform him that dinner would be soon and that he needed to dress appropriately.

It wasn’t long before Min found himself in front of the heavy wood wardrobe and running his hand through the bleached locks in frustration. He really had no idea how to dress. He chuckled mirthlessly at the point of fussing over his dressing.

But Min wasn’t looking for a new scar to add to his collection so he did stress over it.

Finally dressing, formally adequate yet just enough to enrage his father, Min glossed over his appearance in the grotesque frame mirror.

He tugged at the thin gold collar band around his neck. He pulled his blazer over his thin champagne coloured shirt. The sequin-work, a ridiculously extravagant rice pattern on the bow of his neckline, was starting to scratch at the sensitive skin on his sternum but he ignored it. The blazer was patterned with fine gold sequin-work that resembled firework explosions that burst to life at his shoulders and fell down his tailored coat.

He almost laughed aloud at his current dressing. He snapped a picture just to make a good laugh for Alice. He attached the picture to the caption.

_MinMin:         Don’t I look good?_

Feeling ridiculous enough, he forgoes every piercing of his including the beloved silver loop.

He sighed.

It looked so much different now that he was blonde. It would have suited the natural brown he had at one point. He used to love the colour. He ran a hand through his hair. The colour was just like his mother’s but his father started to hate it on him and called it dirty. That was probably the first thing he did to provoke his father.

He dyed his hair.

It had been just before he left the Manor – _before he decided to leave Kim Kai behind_ – for good, it was a dark deep inky black – it was probably the last time he had dyed his hair black since he had opted for blonde while he was living in the Undercity.

_I guess that’s point of not belonging here._

_Things shouldn’t suit well._

He made his way to the Sun Hall to be punctual.

And punctual in Min’s case, it is meant for him to be early and seated before his father or any of the guests.

He walked the hallways and blanched.

_Gold. Gold. Gold. Ruby. Navy. Emerald. Mauve. Gold. Gold. Gold._

The colours were dark and heavy. It was suffocating to one and left them feeling small in such an overwhelming space. It was all too soon when the familiar hall doors filled his sight line. Min groaned silently as he walked into the hall to see it done up in its usual style. The round table had been exchanged for a longer rectangular one and had three centrepieces atop the lavish tablecloth.

Min wandered towards the table to find his seat. He assumed it was the usual seat on the right to the head, where his father would sit but the seat was occupied.

The figure sat slouched in the seat. One hand grasped one of the fine utensils and twirled it unconsciously while his other was draped over the back of the chair with his wrist supporting the dangling bent arm.

His head was in angle where the sheen in his hair caught in the soft lighting. The figure had sighed soundly as the breath had escaped plush like lips. He apparently heard Min’s footfalls as the twirling piece of silverware had halted and his head lolled in Min’s direction. That’s when his wicked mouth formed a smirk in recognition.

“Minnie.”

“Great.” Min groaned when he picked up the glee in Kai’s voice, considering whether to take the seat beside Kai or not.

“Wow. I’m honoured to sit with the Prince tonight. I hear he never comes to these dinners.” Kai drawled as he gave an airy laugh.

“You’re in his seat.” Min scoffed and gave Kai an eye roll.

“I’m hoping he strikes up a bribe to get his seat back from me.” Kai cocked his head up to give Min a flirtatious look through his dark bangs.

“Pity, he doesn’t entertain the act of bribery.” Min folded his arms over his chest.

“I guess I just have to be the Prince’s seat for the rest of the night.” Kai grinned, not a sign of regret on his handsome face with the awful intent in his words.

“God. You’re vile, Kai.” Min threw him a nauseated look.

Kai merely chuckled and offered the seat next to him.

“Change in rules, Minnie, the right hand of the Master in this Manor sits as the literal right hand at the formal sit down events of this Manor. You get the seat next to me!” Kai informed and offered his upturned palm to the empty seat, a taunting gesture as his loose fingers were curling into the air gently.

“Sounds like nothing more than a gloried bloodhound, thrills and all.” Min wrinkled his nose before ripping the chair back and sitting down in a vexed manner. Kai fought the little smile in the childish defiance.

“I don’t know I like it. Especially when you become Head, I’ll be your right hand.” Kai informed pointedly.

“You’re awfully confident about me taking over besides even if I did, I have no need for a lapdog.” Min rolled his eyes.

If anything, Kai knew how to wind up Min’s quick fire temper and bring out his stubbornness, and Kai loves to do it to get even the tiniest of reactions out of the older male.  

“Awww, Minnie. Your words wound me. I know I mean so much more than that to you, right?” Kai sat forward until his shoulder was brushing Min’s – shoulder? Well, arm since Kai’s shoulder sat much higher than Min’s due to their height.

“You wouldn’t hurt my feelings especially after our little moment this afternoon.”

Min shuddered as Kai’s voice filled his ear. It was as heated as the air that hit his neck. Min twisted his body in his seat so that he was away from Kai to throw him his strongest glare but it was momentarily forgotten when he fully took in Kai’s appearance for the night.

His black bangs fell messily over his dark eyes that twinkled with a sort of excitement. His eyes had appeared darker than before. His lips looked to be pinker than usual – have they always been like that?

His suit clung to him well as it draped over the broad shoulders and lean torso. The dark material dress jacket had velvet swirls that were one shade lighter than the suit jacket. His shirt looked to be the darkest shade or maybe it only seemed that way as that was the only material that lay against his skin for contrast.

The upper buttons of the collar was undone. It exposed skin right down to the dip of his collarbones.  A heavy dress piece dangled loosely around his neck, undone and off centre. It was metal and it was detailed such that it looked like a chain of intricately carved ornamental daggers that were bound together to create such a choker.

“You’re staring at me, Minnie.” Kai grinned like an idiot with the attention he got.

“You’re not properly dressed. You’re quite the disaster to look at.” Min shook his head in disapproval.

In actual fact, Min was trying to shake the trance more than anything.

“The neck piece is heavy and suffocating and the collar scratches me.” He whined.

_HE FUCKING WHINED!_

Min was mentally slapping himself across the face as he watched possibly the most dangerous man in the business pout and fuss like a child.

“Help me, Minnie. I can’t do it by myself.” Kai flirted at Min shamelessly, words more double loaded than anything else.

“Do it yourself.” Min huffed.

Kai sulked and fixed the buttons and neck piece with a slap dash manner.

“Oh, for the love of God.”

Min griped as he yanked Kai by his collar and pulled the latter towards him to set the choker properly. He swore colourfully under his breath as he ensured not to even look or touch Kai while he slid the choker to sit neatly under the flaps of his collar however Min found that Kai had tangled the entire cord for it to set properly.

Kai was beaming ridiculously as he watched Min at work. Dressing was a cinch but agitating Min was a pastime of his and this was the perfect opportunity.

“How on Earth have you managed to tangle something so simple?” Min muttered under his breath.

“Minnie, how did you get hurt?” Kai’s fingers were already at Min’s ear, smoothing over the plaster with his thumb gently.

“Shit.” Min hissed. He forgot about taking it off before dinner, “My piercing got tugged.” Min lied.

“Be honest.” Kai’s other free hand fell on Min’s hands that were trying to untangle the neckpiece cord. Min halted and froze at the touch but he looked up to face Kai.

“What do you expect me to tell you?” Min asked.

“I want the truth.” Kai stated earnestly.

“Look, Kai, I get hurt so let’s not make an issue of it.” Min refocused by shrugging Kai’s free hand off and started to fix the choker right.

“He did it again, didn’t he?” Kai asked eloquently. Min hated how his tone was so tender and understanding, “It’s been awhile since he lost his temper with you, Minnie.” Kai continued despite the way Min dipped his head a little deeper.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Min muttered.

“Alright… next time, just remember not to be so clumsy, Minnie. If you just do this, it should be fine…” Before Min could ask what, Kai had brushed a few stands over Min’s ear to hide the plaster.

They had lapsed into silence until Kai decided to distract just as Min had finished setting the choker piece in place under his collar and free of tangles.

“Looking good, Minnie. I really like how you’re dressed tonight.” Kai was practically purring the compliment in his husky voice. Kai took advantage of their proximity to slide his finger along the thin gold band around Min’s neck and hook the same finger around it and tugged Min closer.

“You’re into collars, Min baby?” Kai breathed with amusement.

Min growled and was sure to shove Kai back into the plush dining chair but Kai was still too chuffed to bother about the light shove. Min was vexed as he watched how Kai sprawled in his thrown posture to lounge, shoulders angling attractively and head tipping back ever so slightly as a smirk settled on his feature, all the while fixing unwavering eye contact with Min.

Madam Kang came in, her manner rushed and huffed.

Min was thanking his lucky stars for the woman entering not a moment later – or else he may have committed murder and he’d regret it (maybe) – to inform that the guests had arrived and would be in the dining hall shortly.

Sighing for what seemed to be the millionth time for the evening, Min rose gently from his seat to welcome guests while Kai scrambled up to fix himself into the normal cold rigid posture and demeanour. He fixed his neck piece with a light touch of his fingertips and he tugged at his cufflinks before rolling his neck.

Not a sign of mischief on his face. His features were set cold and his plush teasing lips were pulled into grim line as his piercing gaze flicked to the door. It always scared Min how Kai could change into a game face that was borderline an insane person with a deadly skillset.

_But hadn’t Kai always been like that?_

He was always trained to be like that.

His actual personality, the real person he was – meaning Jongin, that was probably hidden, trapped and buried under whatever the hell Kim Kai was made of – was too nice to survive in the world they existed in. 

But Min shook that off – it was too many years ago to remember Jongin – as his own soft brown eyes settled at the hall doors in expectancy.


	6. B R C   5:  D I N N E R   W I T H   T H E   Y A K U Z A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting from my tablet if the format looks wonky. Notify me of any mistakes please! :)
> 
> P.S.  
> Thank you thank you thank you for over 100 hits for BRC. Its blowing up so fast and its made my week!!!

B R C 5:       D I N N E R    W I T H    T H E   Y A K U Z A

 

There were a lot of footsteps. The heavy and noisy kind of footfalls that filled the empty dining hall as the men slowly filled in.

 

The thundering steps all belonged to big burly looking guys in cheap dime-a-dozen suits – quite smart looking but Min knew all of these men were only dressed for the ridiculous affair.

 

Min rolled his eyes at the run of the mill bodyguards and took his seat, Kai following suit in settling back into his chair. It wasn’t anyone worth greeting at that point and Min sighed.

 

Truthfully, for a first impression, Min wasn’t impressed. He found the entire situation corny and staged.

 

_What was the need for so many men?_

 

_Was this some sort of a scare tactic?_

 

He may not like it or want in but he certainly was judgemental with the nature of business contacts and partners that were involved. Joining the Lee Household wasn’t just business, it was a matter of becoming elite within the Undercity.

 

Joining a Family within the Undercity was an opportunity to climbing the city’s social ladder – not the aspect of popularity, but with regards with respect. One’s affiliation and ranking within the affiliation was a determining factor of calculating the level of respect owed within the Undercity.

 

Candidly, social circles and rankings, the Families of the Undercity and their businesses were all about money making and attentiveness – the tricky part was maintaining partnerships and honouring ties while still trying to keep power and status. The last thing a Family wanted was to be known as a dog to a more powerful Family.

 

It had always been like that and no one ever spoke about it – it was simply an unspoken understanding between Families and how the structure of internal Family politics worked.

 

But as far as legal documents and paperwork went, it was easier to just discuss business deals and crunch the figures as associates and partners in business – it had made work easy and a whole lot less messy.

 

From young, Min knew his father only invested in partners that proved to be beneficial. The man was only interested in the calibre of clients that covered it ends neatly and wrapped itself in pretty titles that gave away nothing and left no room for doubt.

 

A criteria like that made it easy to thin the ranks of potentials and gave Master Lee Hyun Woo the ability to rate the potential of his partners and underlings.

 

They were meant to be professionals, after all.

 

The Undercity had embraced the peak of the twenty-first century and opted for the sophisticated approaches to criminal networking. The cyber age had revolutionised the Undercity – it had brought about an entire different way to play the field and acquire clients.

 

It was the age of double roles within in society and the art of slipping under a digital raider whilst trying to maintain the top spot with the riskiest of moves.

 

Of course, that didn’t mean there was an end all to the violence and vendetta that ran thick and deep within the family ties and age old established organisations and gangs.

 

It was tradition, as it was understood, in the Undercity.

 

However, Min realised he had made a mistake when he caught the low murmurs of Japanese and how the men didn’t sit at the table but took to lining the walls at intervals.

 

He turned to give Kai a quick glance but the latter was already staring back at him, eyebrow quirked for a second before schooling his expression.

 

It piqued Min’s interest that they were finally partnering up with a Japanese contact.

 

Min knew how difficult it was to get within the markets – it was challenging enough to get them to not red tape anyone trying to deal with them from outside the borders of Japan and it was damn near impossible to partner with Japanese if they weren’t interested.

 

The Japanese worked on a system of supplying but only to the bases and dens that were set up by the Yakuza themselves. Those Dens and bases functioned as distribution points since they outsourced their dealers to the locals within the districts of the Undercity.

 

The system sounded like a good idea however it was a risky game.

 

Maybe he had been too quick to judge if these were just low level men in suits. Min looked closely at the men. They all stood in at least pairs, hands clasped in front of them and stoic expressions on their face.

 

Min saw how every man had a tattoo slipping out from under their sleeve cuff.

 

The dark ink swirled over the back of their hands, most likely starting from the inner wrist because it merely peeked from what Min could make out. It was tribal – that was a dead giveaway from the thick swirls of solid black ink.

 

Min looked to Kai again to see if he could make anything of the blurred mark but Kai was frowning as if deep in thought. Min the noticed how the long and heavily arranged table was free of seated guests. Min assumed that there were more men to arrive and take their seats. The extravagant table had been set for at the very least around twenty men.

 

Min found that to be a rather unnecessary amount of people to be present, if business talks were only occurring for the night over light dinner.

 

The atmosphere changed up when a man with a scrawny physique practically tumbled into the hall. He was most likely administrator of sort. Min decided the man looked nervous as he straightened up with a sheepish manner.

 

_Far too nervous_.

 

He clenched at the too long sleeves of his suit jacket and his blown out pupils danced anxiously while he stood at the entrance and scanned the room.

 

Min snorted breathily and caught Kai’s grin in the corner of his eye.

 

Most likely they were both along the same lines of thought.

 

Min found that it was almost strange that he had only learnt the art to the observation as purely entertainment to escape the boredom of these stiff dull affairs while Kai had honed the ability as part of his skill set to help him do his job. He was there to ensure there was no threat or questionable characters to harm the Master of the manor.

 

That’s a little harder than usual since everyone within the Manor is questionable, Kai.

 

The skinny man scrambled up to the left side of the table and dropped down into the seat that was opposite Min. He fanned himself and mopped at his hairline with a large handkerchief before he realised he was staring at the Prince. He made eye contact with Min for a moment. Min felt a little uncomfortable with his eye contact.

 

The man stared openly and hard.

 

Min forced a tight smile but the man hadn’t done anything but continue to gaze at Min. Min erred for the moment until Kai growled at the scrawny man. The staring man yelped loudly when he snapped out of his stupor and found himself on the other end of Kai’s dark glare. He bowed, almost knocking his forehead into the plate in front of him before hopping one more seat down.

 

Even as he had shifted his seat, he didn’t dare look back at Min or Kai but he still apologised and bowed again loudly.

 

Min felt badly and wanted to reach out and console the man but Kai stopped him and gave him a small shake of his head. Min huffed a little – he didn’t like the idea of respect by intimidation or fear. It was one of the reasons he disliked about how the business operated.

 

The seats parallel to Kai and Min were left empty and Min cocked his head in intrigue to see what sort of characters were about to be tossed out from the entrance.

 

A second man followed in.

 

_Now, that’s different_.

 

Kai’s face already souring ever so slightly as his eyebrows furrowed – irritation surfacing at the spark of interest shown by Min.

 

_That possibly couldn’t be it…_

 

Min mentally shrugged the thought of while he shifted his legs under the table. He sighed. He was already feeling restless in his sitting position – how was he to survive the entire night if he was already twitchy before the formalities had even begun?

 

His eyes fell back to the stranger who was approaching their end of the table. He had stopped when he entered the hall to finish a phone call on his cell phone in a hushed tone. It was then with the stranger’s strides that Min realised how tall the man actually was.

 

_Is he taller than Kai?_

 

_Maybe._

 

_Maybe he just carries himself taller than Kai._

 

Min rationally agreed to that statement since Kai was prone to slouching whenever he had the opportunity to do so. Min recalled the lax slumped position that Kai had taken to slouching into whenever he didn’t need to uphold his image for business. It made Min realise that Kai always looked younger – nay, the word Min was looking for was vibrant!

 

Min realised what a difference it was from when Kai was stoic in his expression.

 

Min smacked himself mentally.

 

Why was he even thinking of Kai like that?

 

Min had turned his attention to the stranger once more.

 

Min found that he looking at the crown of the man’s head as his head was bent forward; it gave Min a vision of dark brown hair with highlights of auburn in them and thick as it flopped from the crown. Min even made out the edges of his hair, the mostly straight hair had the tips going wild as it lifting upward messily.

 

From where Min was seated, he made out the slightly babyish curve of his face but he noticed that the man’s expression was serious since his eyebrows were draw together and knitted.

 

_Had he lost something?_

 

_Did he misplace something?_

 

Suddenly he lifted up and Min almost gasped for intruding with his inquisitive gaze. Min studied the stranger’s face for a moment longer before turning his head away and gazed at the empty threshold of the hall. Min huffed as he propped an arm up on the table – a frowned upon action with regard to manners, Min almost heard the droning of his etiquette lesson ‘No elbows on the table, Young Master Lee!’ – to put his chin in his palm as he stared, rather glared, at the entrance.

 

Despite the light burn of blush, Min cursed. It was all too easy for the stranger to hide his expression since he had the heaviest set of dark shades set high on the bridge of his nose.

 

_Who even wears sunglasses indoors? That’s not even cool anymore._

 

Min scoffed under his breath.

 

Why did the stranger regard him so carefully? Why was it not judgemental?

 

Min recalled that the man’s eyebrows creased into a never ending furrow above the large frames. His had a strong slope – surely a smooth slope like that should make his glasses fall down the bridge of his nose easily – but the mouth made Min think. The rosy lips of the stranger weren’t pulled into an expression of disgust. They weren’t pulled downward at the corners nor were they twisted or thinned.

 

_That’s rare… I suppose?_

 

In fact, Min almost saw the corners of his mouth lift upward.

 

_That couldn’t be possible_.

 

Min rolled his eyes as he shook himself of his thoughts. He really shouldn’t care – it was probably the first and last encounter with the strange man.

 

Min slanted his gaze across the table again.

 

Why couldn’t he just leave the stranger alone?!

 

The man seemed to be sharing a look in the direction of Kai. Min was feeling nosy to see what Kai had actually been doing but he was busy feigning disinterest.

 

He noticed the man’s clothing – his appearance was as hard as his clothing. Although he wasn’t dressed in a full suit, he carried his presence like he was dressed in one.

 

The coal coloured trench coat that he had folded over his forearm was draped on the backrest of the chair. The slacks were English wool in stone grey – it was the same fabric as he had slim suspenders over his crisp white button down dress shirt which he tucked in place. His skinny tie also seemed to be made of the same wool fabric but it rested somewhat loosely as he had top button popped and Min swore he saw the light catch on a fine gold chain around his neck. He seemed harmless until Min took note of how he had been tugging at black leather gloves he had been wearing.

 

He had removed his gloves and pocketed them before he started rolling up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows.

 

Min almost dropped his cool façade of disinterest when he caught the ink in the man’s skin – Min convinced himself that he was only interest in the man because he could finally see the tattoo up close as he recognised the familiar tribal print on his wrist.

 

Min had flicked his eyes away up to the ceiling as he mentally pieced together the bit he had seen on the low level men and with the full design of the guest across him and nearly grinned at how the ink swirls were now able to be identified.

 

It was the design of flames that took the form of a phoenix. It was the wings’ tips were what Min had made out that peeked from under the shirt sleeve cuff. Min could see it so much clearly because of the man across him but Kai had leaned over to grumble about Min being distracted.

 

Min hummed softly to acknowledge Kai but that was as far as reacting to Kai’s soft voice in his ear went. Min refused to look into it further because Kai was just looking out for him.

 

Why would he be doing that now? After all these years of ignoring him when he had been in worse condition at formal dinners, what would it matter now?

 

Min’s arm fell away from the table and he straightened up, aloof look falling into a blank one as he zoned out while staring into his lap.

 

Why was he suddenly regretting the way he had dressed?

 

Was it because of the burning gaze he could feel boring into him from across the table.

 

Was it because Min had suddenly come to realise pissing his father of didn’t matter anymore and he needed to save his reputation?

 

Min mentally shrugged off the feeling of inadequacy because he didn’t care about what impression he left of the man. Min was sure he wouldn’t see the man again whether his father decides to create an alliance with them or not.

 

“Young Master Lee, are you alright?” Kai’s voice filtered through Min’s thoughts, making the blonde lift his head to look at Kai.

 

Hearing his title coming from Kai was the strangest thing ever. It didn’t suit his mouth. His voice sounded weird – weird like unfamiliar and untested on his tongue. Min threw a narrowed eye look at Kai but the other remained composed as ever and polite neutral tone with Min.

 

“I’m fine. Thank you for asking.” Min sighed and nodded Kai off before leaning into the cushioned back of his chair. He had propped his arm up on the armrest of the chair and tucked his hand under his chin – his fingers balanced and supported the under of his chin as he as he gazed around to the men.

 

“Is Father late, Kai?” Min asked lazily, head canting in the direction of the doors – it was safer to talk to Kai without having to look at him.

 

“No. The Master will arrive after he greets our last guest.” He threw a look to Min before shaking his watched down to his wrist to look at the timepiece.

 

How did Min figure the Master late?

 

“Delightful.” Min murmured in a bored tone. Min turned his attention, fully, to the doors waiting for probably the man’s father to enter.

 

Min almost choked when another young man strode in, preoccupied with a cell phone call, with a ferocious expression on his face.

 

The entire room seemed to change with the appearance of the man alone. Min swore he felt the room grow colder and how every man straightened up impossibly more and appeared like statues, it looked like they weren’t even breathing – it was possibly that they were all holding onto a breath considering how the man’s frown deepened.

 

He was youthful, Min assumed just a few years older than the last, but he held himself with a stature that made the previous one look like a child. His aura was intimidating as he had little to care for in his approach to the table.

 

Min had shrunk back into his chair unconsciously, shivering a little, even if the intimidating man was still on the far end of the table.

 

Min straightened up involuntarily as he felt heat through his thin shirt at the small of his back.

 

_The only person with that kind of heat was… Kai!_

 

Min’s neck survived mild whiplash as he turned to the said male. Kai looked unfazed as if he had not slipped his hand under the Prince’s dress jacket. Min’s mouth fell agape for a moment but his words were halted when the hand on his back moved languidly in gentle strokes.

 

Min hissed under his breath and Kai removed his hand with a tiny twitch of his lips.

 

The striding male had started toward the table.

 

He was so tall, impossibly tall and lean. But that was probably the least intimidating thing about this man. His built was strong despite his lanky length. The man had dominated the entire room and he hadn’t even opened his mouth yet.

 

He approached with the grimmest expression on his face.

 

Thin lips pulled his wide mouth taut in a harsh line accompanied the large eyes that were hooded by inky jagged bangs. However his slightly shapely ears escaped the mass of black by the fine fade of his undercut. The man could fairly be the grim reaper himself.

 

Min unconsciously wondered if the man before him also had the tribal flame phoenix tattoo on the inside of his wrist.

 

The grim reaper had yanked off black riding gloves and wrung them with intent. Min had then confirmed that there was no tattoo in sight as yet.

 

The grim reaper’s attire consisted of a black cashmere turtleneck that clung snugly while he had donned a lavish black suede blazer. His pants had been dark and tapered and it seemed to make him appear taller. Min missed the pair of boots that his tapered pants disappeared into – stiff new leather grazing his ankles with gleaming buckles.

 

Everything about the man screamed expensive. But it was more of an afterthought of how the man appeared to be a supermodel in terms of his physical appearance. The initial idea how the striking man was every bit terrifying at first glance.

 

He threw down the leather gloves onto the table, not realising that the action had marred the table setting of his cutlery.

 

He huffed and glared as the man to his right before unleashing a flurry of Japanese. Min may be rusty with the language but he definitely understood that the dubbed grim reaper was definitely upset over something.

 

He had immediately turned to the shaky looking guy who was still in the room before he barked out some sort of an order in Japanese – whatever the man had ordered – it made the nervous fellow jump out of his seat before he scurried off.

 

However, the stranger who had been sat across Min had simply pulled off the shades he had been wearing and yanked back the empty chair – the left to the head of the table – to offer to the scary male with a charming smile on his features.

 

Min sat and watched wide eyed while Kai kept cool and watched with some interest but not enough to impose on the two males before him.

 

Finally the dubbed grim reaper convinced the man to shift up one seat and let the reaper take his seat. The scary looking guest made Min panic for a moment because he rather take the first man over the one currently seated across him.

 

The reaper however had been busy with examining Kai with a hard stare. Min silently congratulated Kai for not even flinching with such laser like focus on him. Min the caught himself – don’t praise him for doing his job. He probably gets sized up by other people all the time in this business and he’s used to not even shifting an inch in those moments.

 

Min had snapped out of his thoughts when the man had shifted his focus from Kai to him. Min almost gasped aloud but the man had given Min a sharp nod in greeting. Min could feebly return the gesture after being shaken by the fierce look in the large unfathomably dark eyes of the reaper.

 

Min watched as the reaper’s mouth rounded with the sound of his voice at the back of his throat – as if erring on how to start a conversation between all of them present at the table.

 

Finally he had found the right words and opened his mouth to speak.

 

He was cut off when the last person entered the room.

 

“Glad to see everyone is here. I hope you’re comfortable to your liking. I see we’re all seated, except for me.” Master Lee’s gruff voice boomed through the hall, the false hospitality was nauseating to Min.

 

Min almost cringed when his father settled a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Glad to see you here too, _son_.” He had to grin when the two sets of eyes fell on him.

 

Lee Hyun Woo squeezed on Min’s shoulder painfully until Min’s smile twisted into a grimace. He ducked his head a little to avoid any sort of reaction to his grimace from the two gentlemen in front of him. Min knew the tone was anything but inviting, judging by how the conversation they shared earlier ended.

 

When Min had looked back up from his lap, he had noticed that the two gentlemen had diverted their attention. The man across from Min had been nothing but a curtain of bangs while he had preoccupied himself with the righting of the cutlery, with precision that shouldn’t be capable without the use of a ruler, which he managed to upset earlier in his haste.

 

His gloves were folded neatly to the side while he had been lining up the set of spoons with much interest all the while the Master had been keeping up his charade with much pomp.

 

Min followed how the man had moved onto the forks after he had finished with the spoons and then he had shifted to the knives.

 

His hand hovered a moment, fingers twitching slightly before he began lining them up again. He stopped when he had picked up the serrated knife from the plate and rolled the smooth rounded handle in his palm, almost weighing the silver in his hand. Min kind of passed on the action since it was a weighty piece for cutlery but his expression had been bothersome.

 

Min paled a little based on the quirk of the chapping lips while his long bony fingers fiddled with the cold piece of metal – clearly something had been entertaining him and everyone else had missed out on the joke.

 

Min tore his gaze away to gaze at the stranger who had been sitting across Min. Once again, the other male had been exchanging a small look with Kai. Min slanted his gaze to his right to inspect Kai – he had been brooding with a dark look on his face.

 

The man across Kai seemed to soften the features of his face with the way his eyes widened and canted the side – the action was like anyone who did so when in thought but the mannerism was almost child-like as the Master carried out his act.

 

To Min the word ‘son’ felt more like a slur rather than a term of address and affectionate calling.

 

“I wouldn’t dare miss a gathering, Father.” Min bit out and earned a quizzical look from the man across him, whose eyes flicked to Min for just a moment before going back to righting the wine glass.

 

Master Lee took his place at the head of the table and greeted Kai softly – the latter didn’t speak but gave a curt nod.

 

A soft voice spoke and sternly, “It’s… an honour to be here tonight, Lee Hyun Woo-sshi. We’ve been waiting for such… an opportune venture such as this for a long time. However, I must ask if it is natural for Lee Household to start joint festivities later than agreed?” He spoke coolly and straight to the point with a deep timbre.

 

What was strange to Min was that the man’s Korean was flawless. However, it was spoken harder and rougher and almost accented.

 

Min sat stiffly with eyes wide at the off-the-cuff manner that this man used with his father. Normally, guests stammered and stuttered to the point of jitters and spilt wine. Yet, this man had not wavered in the slightest, if anything he made the Master shrink in his place whenever he dared to make eye contact.

 

Master Lee barked his laughter – a sign to cover his nervousness, “Not one to beat around the bush, are you? Your reputation doesn’t fail you, Shim Changmin.”

 

The male replied with a clipped ‘no’ and Min felt more amused than scandalised at the foreign behaviour. Master Lee faltered at such brutal honesty – the Master was a man who was used to steering a conversation in the direction he wanted and how he aimed for it to go. He had never expected someone in this business to be so frank about their words when this business was all about tactic. He took a moment to recover before he then spoke up.

 

“But, fear not, Lee Household will cater to your every whim and shall be punctual from here on out. We, of our beloved Lee Household, rather take to delaying and perfecting our attention to detail than to be caught off guard.” The Master fibbed in the hopes of saving face with Shim Changmin.

 

“Marvellous…” Changmin commented drily.

 

“Ahh… before we begin any further discussion, it would be appropriate for introductions. I believe that you are unfamiliar with the most important people in my business and we should acquaint ourselves easily enough over dinner.” The Master shifted uneasily in his seat.

 

Min held in his sigh – he hated these moments – the worst in the formal sit down dinners. He always would have to engage – enthusiastically at that – and pretend like he actually gave a shit about whichever guests were present at the time. Min almost huffed and tried to mentally gear himself to try and smile.

 

“Changmin-sama, meet my right hand, Kim Kai.” Hyun Woo’s voice came out confidently and proudly – the kind one parents used when boasting about their kid to others. It should have hurt and it should have stung that Kai was more worthy of being son-material to his father than Min would ever be.

 

“Pleasure to you finally meet you. I look forward to working with you,” Kai grinned and bowed politely in his seat.

 

“Sama?” Min heard his voice slip out and four pair of eyes settled on him immediately. Kai looked slightly distressed as Min spoke out of turn.

 

Master Lee had only sighed, “My son, Lee Min. Forgive his outburst, he wasn’t aware of the business plan for bridging with Japan.”

 

Changmin sneered which made his mismatched eyes prominent and kept his eyes on Min despite addressing the Master.

 

“No worries… I hope you entertain me with details of why he wasn’t informed of such an important deal as you had stressed at length to me earlier.” His large dark eyes then flicked to the Master with laser precision and the Master laughed anxiously.

 

“However, it’s interesting to see the young Prince address me directly.” Changmin continued as if he was unaware of making the Master awkward – either that or Changmin enjoyed the way he was making the Master uncomfortable.

 

Min stiffened at the title and looked towards his plate, ducking his head two ticks too late since the damage was already done.

 

“You see, Little Prince, despite our business being set up in Japan; my Hyung, my associate Minho here and I are Korean. I trust that will ease the confusion. We are aware of Lee Household’s reputation and we are aware of the little Prince who has been quite the rebel. You’re not entirely what I expected, to be honest.” Changmin’s voice filled the air in a blasé tone.

 

“I’m not what everyone assumes me out to be.” Min replied with a sniff. He should have scowled at those words but kept his features polite but shrugged the assumption off although the action came off as petulant. He didn’t like to be chastised like a child.

 

“Interesting.” Changmin remarked with an unnerving look.

 

“Is it? It can’t be more interesting than you coming back set up business on the other side of the ocean, right?” Min mumbled lamely before breaking eye contact with Changmin. His eye contact fell with Minho – finally, a name to the stranger’s face – and Min raised his eyebrows in shock before he schooled his features.

 

He hadn’t expected such an intense gaze from the man. He hadn’t taken the time out to look at the man properly after he had removed his sunglasses.

 

_On second thought, maybe he can just put them back on._

 

Min would have squinted at Minho but that wasn’t polite but he noticed the way light flickered in Minho’s dark eyes, there was a gleam and Min didn’t have a label for it yet.

 

Minho then cracked a large warm smile, “Well, what I think Changmin-hyung means is that…”

 

But he was interrupted by Changmin, “I meant, we didn’t mean to startle you. You need to forgive my cutting manner. I’m usually not the one who speaks at these sorts of affairs. I’m merely stepping in while Hyung is away on urgent business. He was supposed to be present today but there was a change of plan at the last minute.” Changmin shared politely.

 

“No worries…” Min made out weakly and barely suppressed the shudder as he thought about Changmin actually working under someone. He imagined that Changmin’s Hyung was actually scarier than Changmin himself.

 

Minho’s eyebrows shot to the sky because Changmin was never nice or informative.

 

Never.

 

Changmin hated wasting time to repeat information that should be known and to deal with stuffy formalities. The man was scary when he was perfectly composed and Minho was sure that Changmin was going to destroy the Prince especially all things considered; he had watched Min’s brat like behaviour before dinner had started and he was also considering Changmin’s foul mood.

 

He couldn’t exactly blame Changmin for his mood because his Yunho-hyung wasn’t there to finish the bridging meeting – it wasn’t something they did without Yunho. However, Minho was sure it wouldn’t be enough to justify if Changmin unleashed a tongue lashing on the poor boy in that very moment.

 

Minho knew he hated talking but there he was coaxing the little Prince into conversation.

 

The moment seemed to have passed as the next introduction went on with Min being acquainted with Choi Minho who was the right hand of Changmin – which was funny to Minho because Changmin was the right hand to Yunho.

 

With the rest of business being discussed and courses came and went. It was platter after platter but Min was playing his observation game again while pushing food around on the plate.

 

Minho was considerably odd for their nature of business – he was involved but he was respectful with his boundaries, a character that was full of happiness and had a healthy appetite through the night. His attitude was light and he laughed a lot. It was contagious as it boomed through the hall and Min knew he wasn’t alone as he noticed the genuine smile on Changmin’s face as he watched his business partner with an amused expression.

 

Changmin was quite the scary guy in Min’s opinion.

 

His demeanour matched his personality through and through but at the same time it didn’t. He had the driest humour which made it hard to tell if he was joking or not and that left his father awkward and misplaced for words.

 

Min silently cheered Changmin with the awe worthy power to unseat anyone’s ego in the room.

 

Min also noted Changmin hated frills. A snicker snuck up on him as his father knew nothing but greasing clients with thrills and frills.

 

Changmin had thrown the most sarcastic quips through the night that often left Minho spluttering polite words to make up for it. Minho had countlessly apologised on Changmin’s behaviour as, in Minho’s words, Changmin was just bothered from being separated from his hyung.

 

It was then that the topic of Changmin’s Hyung came up.

 

The Master had prattled on about how he knew of Yunho when the man was just a boy in the Underground, trying to stir up a reputation within the Undercity but then Yunho had disappeared from the streets without a trace. He mentioned how everyone assumed Yunho had died in that time but it was years later that Jung Yunho stood tall and dressed in an expensive crisp suit in Lee Enterprises as the new CEO of Jung and Associates.

 

However that was all Min ever learned about the elusive leader because neither man refused to comment or deny anything that the Master had said further and had skated around the discussion of Jung Yunho.

 

Whatever kind of effect or influence Jung Yunho meant to have on the room, despite his absence, seemed to be conveyed anyway. His name commanded attention and respect and even silence and it seemed to hush or dwarf all other personalities within the room, except for a Shim Changmin.

 

It wasn’t that Changmin was rude or clamoured for power but the man’s attitude and personality seemed that big enough to stand side by side with Jung Yunho in theory and it contrasted the leader’s so called persona with the quirks of his. There were traits, in a particular Choi Minho’s humble opinion, of Changmin’s that were misunderstood. The biggest was that Changmin wasn’t impolite, he was just brutally honest – to the point it bordered on rude.

 

All things considered in the dinner so far, Min would hate to see when Changmin was truly upset because Changmin, despite his light mood, still had the expression to murder at least five people at the table for a warm up.

 

The man’s face was anything but friendly, despite his physical beauty and strikingly perfect face. It didn’t help to aid his case when Changmin smiled – the man’s smiles were never surface-like or vapid. They were knowing and secretive – obnoxiously so, because the action gave way to making one question if they had somehow fucked up somehow along the line in trying to please him.

 

However the thing that didn’t match his personality was the unique charm of approaching whatever seemed to pique his interest.

 

Anything would – _could_ – trigger the man.

 

He asked the kind of questions that left Min stifling giggles behind the back of his hand while he had watched his father spluttering for a mannerly answer. It was somewhat cathartic watching the entire situation unfold as it was so unlike to the stiff and stuffy way that dinners happened within the Lee Manor. Naturally, at the point when the Master had thought he had succeeded in responding with a polite answer, Changmin resorted to actually insulting the man very graciously – Changmin had grown tired of the man’s thought out answers and evasive manners of answering questions – he had yet to see any depth to the elder before him.

 

Changmin assumed if he couldn’t get the results he wanted with his brutal honesty and straight forward approach, he’d be able to goad the actual personality out of the Master under his snapping words and cutting responses. However it hadn’t got him anywhere aside from a rather distressed looking Minho who was nearing his stage of burning out within social gatherings and a very displeased Kim Kai. The boy was silent but his brooding gave away his foul mood – _kudos_ , Changmin thought, that the boy hadn’t let his own mood ruin his responsibility or his role within the function for the night.

 

The bonus was that he had gained the Prince’s amusement – he had done a good job to not make a peep but the way he bit on the inside of his cheek to hide his smiles and laughs were more than enough to tell Changmin about his mood.

 

Changmin had noticed that there were moments where Kim Kai’s mood had lightened ever so and it had only happened whenever Lee Min had been speaking or the Prince had reacted in a way that was out of turn.

 

However that didn’t stop Changmin from sneaking a cheeky look at Min when they made eye contact – it was purely an accident since Min couldn’t stifled his snort, opting to feign a slight cough with a sheepish look to the two Yakuza members.

 

Min knew better than to look towards his father because it would mean he’d catch sight of the disapproving look that deepened the creases in his face.

 

Contrary to everyone’s belief that Kai had hated the current sit down dinner, Min had been fighting the occasional panic that was seeping into his veins. Kai, despite the quietness, had kept up the subtly placed touches to Min.

 

It wasn’t anything perverted. Kai had snagged his fingers over the denim of Min’s knee cap, brushing and sprawling, whenever he had been questioned during the dinner.

 

_Was Kai stressed?_

 

It was an old habit that Kai liked to cling onto something he found comforting when he was stressed.

 

_But that was years ago…_

 

The touches were awfully comforting to Min and that should have made Min think it was bad thing. But his ego or rather Min was convinced that it was his ego, liked the idea that Kai chose to depend on him for the night with these little touches. His hand never ventured beyond the way it rubbed at Min’s knee or the way they brushed at the top of Min’s thigh with his hand quickly falling away after doing so.

 

Min truly should have had a problem because the idea of skin-to-skin contact was a foreign one.

 

Despite being comfortable with Alice, the constant need for contact wasn’t present.

 

There were times Min would be excessively touchy and clingy and likewise with Alice but nothing, absolutely nothing could compare or prepare him to quell the little leaps in him when Kai made contact with him.

 

The dinner went on to be an interesting one as Min spoke freely to Changmin about things his father would usual deem unnecessary and disrespectful. It was quite the change since Changmin constantly demanded to let Min answer at free will and not to hold his words back, to the point he almost always wanted Min’s opinion even in business strategies.

 

Min also noticed the burning gaze on him through the night.

 

The night droned on after dessert.

 

Min sat there fiddling with the long spoon that dipped into his pudding. His wrist had lazily flicked and stirred the pudding – it wasn’t even the kind he liked.

 

_Was this even custard?_

 

He pushed the sweet dish aside because he was finally tired of the intense gaze from across the table and he hated that he couldn’t even pin it on Kai. He knew it wasn’t anything other than curiosity as the gaze held no emotion but the gears turning behind them were clearly seen every time Min chanced eye contact with Choi Minho.

 

Frankly, Min was tired of the whole night.

 

His blazer felt too heavy and his shirt was uncomfortable. Min could safely assume that the work on it had scratched his skin red on his torso and made Min wince at the sensation. His shoes felt tighter than they fit and pinched.

 

He was exhausted from the long drive to the Manor and dealing with the farce of a thrill his father was putting up as well. Min was aching for the opportunity to crawl back to his room for a shower and sleep.

 

Eventually, the night had come to an end and Min rose from his seat along with the four other men.

 

Min was positive he heard his father’s blood vessel pop as his father finally saw the rest of his attire of that evening. Min stifled his chuckle when he saw the enraged look of his father and then his eyes narrowed to look Min over.

 

Min’s thin champagne shirt tucked into the tight jeans he had been wearing. The shirt had only tucked in at the front to make the shirt more puffy and loose while the rest of the back had been free to hang over his jeans. Min had worn the darkest pair of skinny jeans that crumpled in the right spots and he had dared to wear boots to the dinner – not formal ones but scuffed, clunky leather boots.

 

His father was positively vexed while Kai failed to hide the smirk that he was directing at Min. Changmin barked laughter out for the first time that night as he walked past Master Lee and settled his hand on Min’s shoulder.

 

“I like him, Hyun Woo-sshi. Your son will be quite the curveball in your business. He is rather unorthodox and it’s refreshing.”

 

Min took the evening as a win as his father had sent Madam Kang to lecture him. Madam Kang may have been chewing Min’s ear off but Min could clearly see his father with a vein pulsing at his temple and his face flushed with his anger.

 

But in the end somewhere along all the insults and orders and criticism from his father, Madam Kang swore that he almost thanked Min for lightening the mood of his Japanese associates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome TVXQ and alllll of Cassi and Big East fans! TVXQ will be recurring characters and are pivotal to the story so enjoy the wild ride from now on!


	7. B R C   6:	R E P A I R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR 150 HITS!   
> Really, I get a thrill every time I see that people are reading my work and it makes me confident and want to show you more of my writings!! :D

**B R C   6:               R E P A I R**

 

The drive back was long and Tae complained in the most colourful ways.

James had endured by gritting his teeth until he had taken to kicking Denzel awake to deal with Tae – he needed the peace of mind of else he was close to driving them into a ditch. The boys couldn’t agree more with Tae but they couldn’t combat Tae’s pissing - even though they were as done with their boss as much as Tae was.

Also, James had known Tae long enough to know what the blonde was like when he had touched a fourth day without a shred of sleep in him – James found it slightly amusing at how quickly Denzel would have to catch on with Tae’s mood swings.

The car crawled into one of the lesser districts of the Undercity where the HUB broke away into districts and where streets were a little narrower than usual and a lot quieter. They were littered with more dirt than people and the buildings that lined them were in dire need of paint jobs.

The streets then became a single lane where there were dirty white banded buildings with graffiti and grim covered roller shutter doors lining the lanes – needless to say they had been in the heart of the Abandoned Districts of the Undercity unlike the more prosperous districts such as the Shipping or the Industrial districts.

It wasn’t long until James had turned onto the faint dirt road that ran with the old abandoned train tracks.

The train tracks ran behind the hard edge of the districts rundown buildings, most being sketchy to let apartments while there were shops spilling their fronts to the street but the back edge actual held a train station platform. The car moved slowly as it moved across the tracks – they were a hazard with the lack of upkeep, the splintering, rotting wood planks could puncture the tire if they weren’t careful and the steel was rusting and eroding into the dirt.

The dirt path crossed over the tracks at some point and travelled deep into a yard, while the tracks cut across the yard, filled with old unused shipping containers that became make shift use for storage lockers and various other _questionable uses_.

Tae’s, in particular, was the entrance to his Den that he shared with the two men he worked with.

James parked the car front of what seemed to be a random graffiti stained container. Tae and Denzel exited the busted up vehicle.

“Someone get in touch with Luke and tell him that I need car parts like yesterday.” Tae practically growled the demand while he kicked the door of the container; Denzel was furiously texting at the instruction.

Tae moaned, distraught when he finally took in the full extent of his baby as James moved the vehicle into the container. James shook his head, listening to Tae go on while he got out and slammed the container door shut, securing the lock swiftly.

“Did you look at what those fuckers did to her?” Tae hissed, even though the door was long closed and the Impala was out of sight.

“Geez, Tae. Quit bitching about the damage. We’re all tired and we’ll help fix Cherry Blossom in the morning.” James shot Tae an aggravated look.

“Sakura! Her name is Sakura. How many fucking times do we have to go over this? It’s been fucking years, James!” Tae yelled back while James sniggered.

Denzel merely rolled his eyes, figuring that Tae would always pick a fight at the misuse of the name.

Tae dropped the fight and pressed on to get into his Den. He swore as he hobbled to the tracks – his legs felt weak while he tried to hasten his pace as he tried to find the two containers that flanked the tracks in the dark.

He found it in the dark without too much trouble; his muscle memory engrained the way because he had no other help considering his two companions straggling behind him, and jumped onto the track before he started walking until Tae saw a lone light perched on the long side of yet another container. The container created a dead end and Tae saw how the light was perched on the middle of the long side.

Tae shuffled over to lift the heavy latch – it was new, galvanised stainless steel gleaming in the low light with a lock hooked on it.

He huffed, making quick work of the lock before he slid the graffiti panel to the side and walked through disappearing into the darkness.

Aside from the tucked away entrance that Tae had used, the area seemed to be a maze of alleys and grooves between containers and buildings – the old train station platform which was closest to their containers, had taken on a new function.

The container that Tae entered split in three ways, the entrance that Tae used, the one end that spills onto the platform and the emergency break away panel of corrugated iron sheeting.

The two other men joined Tae inside the container while the blonde slid the makeshift door shut, being swallowed by darkness. Tae loomed near the cold metal walls as his arms reaching out and tracing the thick cord that was pinned to it with zip ties.

He traced with his fingers until he made an exclaiming noise under his breath then he drew his fist back and slammed side first into a pad of sort and a light flickered on. They took in the grimy red brick that was behind a set of black bars that resembled a cage.

The other two were already shuffling into the cage without a word, too exhausted for further conversation and watched how Tae joined them, secured the latch on the black gate. Tae fisted the red button on the navigation pad.

“Jesus, Tae. Relax!” James growled out.

Tae threw him a look of indignation and mumbled a curse under his breath. The metal cage then descended passing more filth encrusted brick.

The metal cage had dropped down about three floors down before it jolted to a stop.

The three men spilled into a dark passage way, slowly make their way, passing a few shutter doors before stopping at the heavy looking metal door, Tae slid it to the side with a grunt and hissed a cuss.

Tae had finally arrived at his Den.

Tae threw the security cage door up and the three men tumbled into the common room of the den, all mumbling gratitude of finally getting home. Tae lazily instructed someone to secure the heavy door, if they didn’t, a biting draft sweeps through the entire Den.

Tae trailed through the cold common room filled with mismatched and worn out sofas, two of the many already occupied by James and Denzel, and large balding rug and the fire place that was actually an altered furnace on stands.

Yeah, the outside looked dodgy but hey, there was running hot water and WiFi.

In the corner was a defaced and injured wood table with mismatched chairs that linked to the so-called kitchen. The kitchen wasn’t much aside from the freestanding stove unit, the sink and the fridge shoved into the corner of the room while there were crates of food and liquor.

The blonde made his way over to one of the crates, sliding the slated lid aside and delved in for a new straight of vodka and dug around in another until he picked up a pack of dried banana chips. He spent a moment trying to decide if he wanted to wait to pop a few into his mouth, the idea of savouring something in his stomach was killing him because it was just a few more hours until morning hours where he’d get to eat something decent.

He quickly shook the ideas away since he needed to brush out the stale taste in his mouth – he hadn’t brushed in two days and he needed to replace the bottle of mouth wash in his car – before he decided to eat anything more.

He had slipped out of the kitchen and slunk past his work area before heading down a passageway. The passageway wasn’t that long but there was an angry red door opposite a peeling white one. Tae’s room was the largest one in the Den – originally when it was just him in the Den all alone, the other room was his work area but then James begged for a place to stay and escape the drugs in the Undercity.

It was just a short year and a half before Denzel joined them and Tae told them to convert the room into their living space. They were happy with it and it kept them out of trouble because Tae had threatened them, it would only take one fuck up for him to kick them out of his Den.

Tae sloppily pressed his hand down on the door handle while cradling the vodka bottle in the other and held the packet of banana chips between his lips. His room was the largest and possibly the least questionable room in the entire den.

Gods forbid he’d have to see the other mess called a room – James and Denzel were a nightmare as far as clean roommates go.

The room wasn’t as cold as expected but it was alright for him.

_For the time being at least._

Tae looked over his room when he snapped the light on and closed the door behind him with his shoulder. The soft light brought to view how Tae’s door opened at the dead centre of his room – to his right, there was a double bed, which lay with crumpled white sheets, tucked into the corner.

A tall cabinet, which had been spray-painted black by Tae himself, stood beside the bed along with a thin full length mirror slanted on the other side of it. The lonely wardrobe settled itself opposite his bed in the quiet corner – thickening the barrier of noise that James and Denzel were often making through the thin walls.

Aside from being messy roommates they were a far cry from being quiet ones too unlike Tae who, according to James and Denzel, slunk around the Den in stealth mode – they swore they never heard a sound from Tae unless he wanted to be loud and angry about something.

From where Tae stood, directly before him was his table. It was chaotic with the amount of papers on it. Among the mess called a table top lay stray bullets and a scattered stack of money notes along with his laptop. It was the strongest WiFi spot in the whole Den and it was all his.

Tae tossed the bottle of vodka on his bed along with the chips and made his way to the left end of his room, a door stopped him – it was the door to his bathroom.

He stepped in while peeling off all his clothes and stood under the hot spout of cascading water. Tae hissed as the water spilled into his cut and bruises but then relaxed after ignoring the stinging sensation. He focused on scrubbing away all the grim and grease of the last three days off his being.

It wasn’t long before Tae was tossing his toothbrush into his cup, blue eyes glared at the graze on his cheekbone the entire while of brushing. He decided it was the least of his worries since it just needed antiseptic cream. He felt the sides of his torso burn with grazes and gashes so he fished out the larger first aid kit from under his bathroom cabinet.

He re-entered his room as paced over to the bed and tossed the kit on his bed next to the bottle.

Securing his towel that slung around his hips, he settled on the bed and spun the cap off the bottle. The cap, only God knew where it toppled too but Tae didn’t care as he took a generous swig, embracing the heat and burn of it, before working on the bruises.

A whole lot of antiseptic, a handful of small but doused bloodied cotton swabs and half a bottle later, Tae had finally fixed himself; it wasn’t anything serious – but it was something that came with every job he did. Tae couldn’t think of a single job he did where he came out without a scratch.

There had been grazing on the arm and small nicks and cuts on his torso. The only marring bruise was the one on his temple that was easily concealed by his blonde hair. Tae knew it was going to leave a scar as he unconsciously touched the plaster that covered it.

He finally got himself in a pair of boxer briefs as he tossed the towel from his natural blonde hair and settled at the small desk. He set up his laptop and powered it up.

He had opened up some old documents that he had hidden in the depths of his digital libraries.

It wasn’t until an hour later, while he was polishing off the last of the banana chips that he had reach an entire list of inconsistencies in the documents.

_Hmmm…_

_Too many things are missing from these files._

_Maybe I do need to go back to the club._

His laptop piped up for a moment and Tae knew his bank account was being filled. He sat with a small smile on his lips while his hair fell into his eyes. He knew he could start work on Sakura now that he had funding. His phone buzzed somewhere and he fetched it.

_OldMan:              You did well, Tae. Enjoy the payment._

_Like hell I can, Baby Girl needs work done. He probably barley paid me just enough to cover costs for the boys and my car._

Tae had the last banana chip between his teeth when he had opened his banking page and scrolled down until his latest deposit.

He snorted.

_Look at that… he paid a little more than usual._

_The old man is feeling guilty?_

Tossing his phone beside his laptop once it was connected to its charger, Tae headed to his bed. He settled himself in the comfortable sheets.

He smirked as he threw an arm under his head; he knew things were going to kick off soon. The groundwork was almost done. He was merely filling in the blanks in his plan.

 

* * *

 

It was the morning after and Tae awoke to loud snoring.

He groggily rolled over from lying on his tummy. He grumbled since his sheet had slipped down to his waist last night and he was cold at that moment. A shower and a fresh pair of clothes and bandages later and the boys were still snoring loudly to the point Tae was being foul mouthed again but he didn’t care.

_Bastards._

_They said they’d help repair Sakura but they’re going to be snoring until fucking mid-afternoon._

He headed out from the Den and walked over to the container that held beloved Sakura.

He settled the battered beauty into the clearing, where the sunlight was softly peeking through the shady tree, and decided to tinker with the babe for a bit before sending her off with Luke.

She needed help desperately. So Tae tugged out the toolbox he had and the small portable platform.

The bonnet was popped and propped open. Tae’s heart cried when he saw the oil leak and the cracks in the engine block with the angry fizzes of steam.

Despite her condition, hours later Sakura stood proudly against the heat of the strong sun that beat down on her and was singing rock music from her speakers as the two front doors were thrown open while Tae worked on the suspension and shock absorbers. Tae had been caught up to the point that he did not hear the footsteps approach the car.

“She looks like she saw war.” The voice said amusedly as he heard the curse from under the car and looked at the strong legs that rested lazily.

They were jean and sneaker clad but the jeans barely stuck as the massive rips made parts hang off exposing Tae’s legs covered in plasters - his sneakers were none the better in condition since they had seen better days owing to the current colouring and scuff marks.

The stranger then moved his head to the side and found a heap of grease covered material heap and the toolbox turned on its side and the tools strewn in shambles but more frantic than messy.

Tae slid out from under on the moving platform he had been laying on.

He looked like a mess.

His boxers hiked higher than his jeans, showing the constant push and pull of his movement. His shirt was actually the crumpled heap of grease soaked material since it was abandoned and Tae’s torso was covered in sweat and scabbing wounds and plasters.

His hair was falling chaotically into his eyes while sweat clung to his hairline and a small smudge of grease smeared across his unbruised cheek.

But nothing was as priceless as the glower on his features.

“About fucking time you got here, Luke.” Tae complained ripping off greased up gloves from his hands and hurling them across the area to his toolbox.

“Calm yourself, your baby girl is going to be just fine.” The black haired male said taking a look at the car. Luke let out a low whistle from his lips as Tae beckoned him over to the bonnet and gave a look over.

“Shit, that’s quite the number on her, Tae.” Luke grew alarmed upon closer inspection.

“Just tell me if you can fix her or not?” Tae tried to handle it calmly but he felt the need to yell at someone to fix his car.

“Well, yeah, it won’t be as fast as you need it done though. What did you even do to her?” Luke sighed.

“The old man had the boys and me out on the job for three days straight. She’s taken all kinds of damage; the bullets in her are the least of my worries at the moment. It’s the damage to the engine that’s got me concerned.” Tae informed, moving about the car.

Tae swung around the car to the driver’s seat and secured his key in the ignition and turned while pressing the acceleration pedal.

“Come on, Baby Girl.” Tae gritted his teeth and growled out. The car roared to life for a moment but whined and spat oil. Tae groaned and slumped into the driver’s seat.

“Sakura, my poor Baby Girl.” He looked crest fallen.

“Jeez, Tae, you’re such a fucking drama queen. She’ll be back brand spanking new in like two days because I basically order your whole car model in parts and they arrived this morning. Once I fix her up, she’ll hit the shop floor for panel beating and a new coat of paint.” Tae groaned, hearing Luke call out the list – already imagining the bill he was racking up.

“Just exactly how much is this all going to cost me, Luke?”

“Don’t worry about the costs. Just let me work some magic on her.” Luke patted Tae’s shoulder as he stood beside the car driver.

“And if it makes you happy, I’ll give her polish and interior a clean for free.”

Tae nodded dejectedly, “Thanks, Luke…”

The male whipped out a phone to call his truck to take the car away and Tae was already tidying the scattered tools and fetched his shirt and frowning at the condition of it before making a face, a clear look of disgust.

_Erugh._

_God…_

_I need to do laundry._

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, Tae swung around to a familiar complex in a car he borrowed from Luke.

It wasn’t in the best parts of town but it was the closest thing to the Den. There was the place for cheap and quick laundry and dry cleaning – a lady in her mid-forties ran the place and Tae never understood how the lady knew who’s stuff belonged to who with her incredible drinking habit of never being sober at her workplace.

Along the complex, next to the laundromat were a diner, an electronic shops that dealt cheap knock offs, the set of ATMs and at the end of the complex was the twenty-four hour convenience store.

He was mildly aware of the twenty-four hour shop he parked in front of before getting off the car; he kicked a pebble with the cloth bag slung over his shoulder with a rough twine thread.

It was quick as his sack of clothing was tended to, especially with the issue of his shirt that was ruined with grease from his car. He decided he would pick everything up the next day after dishing out the cash for the service.

Stepping out and hearing the door chime shut, Tae walked back to his car but he just couldn’t resist ignoring who was in the shop. A smirk settled on his features and walked in casually noticing that there was no one in the shop with _her._

_She’s alone…_

_Where’s the bodyguard?_

_And she’s being unconscious again._

_Sigh._

_Pretty thing, though._  

He walked through the aisles and scanned items.

Tae noticed at how the store had been rearranged. A little more spacious than the last time he was there. He headed to the fridges and pulled out a beer can.

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out to scroll through the messages.

_OldMan:              Office._

_Now._

_Oh for fuck sake’s, why now?!_

Just the thing Tae needed.

It seemed like he definitely was going to put a bullet in someone.

He walked towards the till.

He noticed she didn’t really spare him a look while she cashed up his beer but then he threw in a pack of bubble gum – he needed to actually appear like he wasn’t planning to get drunk off his ass since he was heading elsewhere beside the Den. He watched how she put the items in a packet.

He managed to sneak a glance at the name tag.

_Alice._

She picked up her head and came into eye contact with him.

“Your total comes to…” Her breath hitched and she dropped his packet of items back onto the counter. His eyes were unmistakeable to Alice and Tae knew it. He watched the panic flash in her eyes briefly. He found it cute how she tried to compose herself and pretend like nothing was wrong. 

“Yes?” He tilted his head to side and raised an eyebrow at her, challenging her to see how far her bravado would get her.

“Sorry… You look familiar…” She apologised and ducked her head to retrieve his plastic packet.  

_Well, that was underwhelming…_

He snorted – he wasn’t expecting much but he could see how scared she was.

She gasped and remembered to give him total to pay and his wolf like smile surfaced. The whole situation was terrifying and ironically since he had just robbed the same store merely weeks ago. Yet there he was standing before her as a _customer_ and watching her mumble out his total.

“Hmm… Weird…” He hummed softly as he dropped cash on the counter.

“Really?” She gave a nervous laugh and tried to avoid his eyes. He found it amusing with the almost tremble in her hand when he reached out to take the bag from her grasp.

She flinched like she had been electrocuted when his ring clad fingers grazed against her own. She pulled back her hand but froze again as she panicked – she snapped her head up to look at him.

He had breathed quiet laughter as he watched her with cold blue eyes.

“Thanks. Nice to see you again, Alice.”  He purred out and swiftly left the shop.

 

* * *

 

By the time Alice snapped back into a functional state, she caught a bit of blonde and a heavy leather jacket in the distance as she leaned over the counter to see.

She pulled her phone out.

It was a quick call to the police but it was useless.

They said they have units out on patrol at that moment and they would apprehend the criminal if they had spotted him but they had also told her they couldn’t do anything based on suspicious activity – he would actually have to do something for her to report him for further investigation. Alice asked about the possibility of being stalked and they had skirted around answering her.

Alice sighed and felt frustrated.

She thought about using the opportunity to text Min but she hesitated.

She knew Min was busy and she was a brave girl to handle jitters on her own.

Alice shivered at the thought of those cold blue eyes again.

His eyes were an unnatural blue. Or was it because of how cold he was that made them seem so unnatural?

She had just finally got him to leave her dreams – the trauma hardly wore off as easily as Min explained it but it wasn’t as bad as the night she stayed over at Min’s place.

But that feeling of a cold sweat and the fear that gripped her was back and she felt terrible, maybe even worse especially since he knew her name.

_Why was he doing this?_

_Is he stalking me?_

She was tired from the lack of sleep and work on her own was draining. She dearly missed Min but he had things to take care of.

The texts were fine.

The phone calls were great.

However it wasn’t the same as having Min’s sunshine like personality in the flesh.

He was a spark from his ridiculous amount of piercings and ripped jeans and his baggy tank shirts that he cut himself. She missed the antics he’d pull in the store while he had cleaned or while he had been messing around in the stock room while busy with stock-take.

But thing she had missed the most was Min’s smile.

She needed that since she felt like she was in a slump.

She brushed off the jitters and Alice said she would tell Min about it if he called later.

For the time being until she could be in the safety of her bedroom, Alice promised she wouldn’t think about the interaction she had with the criminal.

She swore she would try and blank out every new detail that he left on her with the new interaction.

_Would he come back?_

_Please don’t let him come back to the store again._

_Ever._


	8. B R C   7:	B O O K S   A N D   F R I E N D S

**B R C   7:               B O O K S   A N D   F R I E N D S**

 

Far away from the reaches of the Undercity, a busted up Impala and a hidden Den, Lee Min had woken up after a rather interesting night. He spent moment mulling over the strange events of the day before. The Manor was currently filled with mysterious Japanese associates, someone who was definitely his Father but had almost complimented him and the ever worrying and perplexing nature of his father’s right hand. 

To say Min hadn’t expected or didn’t know what to expect for the day ahead was a mammoth understatement and maybe, _just maybe_ the Prince should have stayed in bed. 

The day itself had started off as per his usual routine when he had free time in the Manor. He had missed breakfast in the Sun Hall so he had wandered into the kitchen. He had managed to charm the old Head Chef Hong along with the two other middle aged chefs into giving him leftovers instead of whipping up something entirely fresh for him under the guise of him being too hungry to wait for them to prepare something.

He had been wrist deep into a serving bowl of scones and muffins when Madam Kang had entered to change the menu for the day. The Japanese guests were delicate with their food choices and apparently the Manor was playing host to every scary bodyguard that was present the night before for dinner.

“Minnie, what are you doing here?” Madam Kang had questioned.

“Grabbing a bite to eat but they’re spoiling me. I’ve been here for about an hour, tasting literally everything.” Min grinned as he popped a slice of fruit into his mouth unapologetically.

“You’re meant to be socialising with our guests!” She huffed.

“I am socialising?” Min cheesed as he swiped a chocolate chip biscuit from a tray. Head Chef Hong had barked out laughter as he carried on stirring at a large pot – Min wasn’t sure what it was but it smelt absolutely delicious.

“Charming all the maids in the kitchens doesn’t count, Lee Min. Go on be a proper heir outside of the kitchens.” Madam Kang chided him before she sighed when she had noticed that some of the maid staff was in the kitchens, grouped into a giggling bunch a little way from Min as they watched him.

“ _Halmoeni_ , we both know where I’m headed to after this.” Min shrugged, not at all fazed by the nagging – he knew she was only doing it because she didn’t want him in trouble with his father.

“I suppose. But get out of here. You are a distraction!”

Min giggled softly, asking one of the blushing girls to pass him an apple – he thanked her with a wink and he chuckled after watching her blush before she ran off, retreating further into the bustling kitchen.

He took the shiny apple with as he was headed to library.

He contemplated wine but it was too early to drink.

Not that anyone would bat an eyelid.

Truthfully, knowing the company in the Manor it might have been encouraged – happy hour was any hour if you survived long enough to live in the Manor. He shook off the idea and continued his route to the library.

After latching the large double doors of the library Min had breathed a sigh and smiled. He was finally in a safe place within the Manor.

No one ever came into the Manor’s library.

It was quaint and his favourite place as he spent time as a child; whether it was hiding from his father or time with his mother as she read and played with his hair. He had other memories of a friend he spent most of time locked up in the library with – hours upon hours reading books and sharing secrets in the late hours of the night.

Min had shaken that last thought off with a scowl on his face before it pressed on. He wasn’t about to think himself into a bad mood in his one happy place within the Manor.

He had walked through the shelves and picked at whatever took his fancy. He was thrilled he found something to pass time with.

Hopefully everyone outside of the library doors would forget about Min’s presence and not bother him for the rest of the day – the idea was like a dream come true if he just managed to escape his father, Kai or any other guest of the Manor.

An hour or two had passed and Min had been lazily sifting through a few books while sprawled comfortably on the big cream rug. But he decided he wanted a book to read and take to his room with. It was a fuss of deciding between old favourites or tackling something new. But he knew he’d need something large because he planned to hide from human beings until he had to show face at dinner.

Finally, he found a wonderful book of short thrillers.  

It was a thick tome in his grasp.

He was wrapped up in reading the back of his book – glossing over the summaries of each story, mentally noting which one to start first and in which order to read them – that seated itself in the crook of his elbow while placing the apple to his full lips to bite.

Preoccupied with his multi-tasking, Min hadn’t seen the other figure in the library with him.

Min had crashed into the person and landed on his butt. The book fell with a thud as it crashed spine first – the book landed open on some random page – while the apple rolled away with a bruise on its shiny skin.

“Sorry… I didn’t think anyone would be here.” Min mumbled and shook his head. His bangs fell over his eyes as he did so.

“No harm done, little Prince.” Min stiffened at the voice and looked up to find Shim Changmin sneering over him.

“Hyung… uhm, Changmin- sama… errr…”

The man still looked as scary as last night and damn for a just a moment he hoped he escaped everyone.

Not much changed in Changmin’s appearance except the black turtle neck had been traded for a slate grey one and his dress jacket was forgone. The sleeves were tugged to gather at his elbows and his slacks seemed a little more relaxed in its styling than that of the night before but still that same shade of night.

Min noticed there was no tattoo to be found anywhere on his arms.

Changmin had noticed that Min was taking in his formal dress code and looked at Min.

“What are you looking for?” Changmin asked, arching a perfect eyebrow.

“You don’t have the tattoo that everyone had last night. Even Minho has one.” Min hadn’t even missed a beat when he had fired off his reply.

Changmin laughed a little.

“I don’t need a sign of the Rising Phoenix to show my loyalty to it since I am co-founder of it.”

“The Rising Phoenix?” Min sounded confused, “Wait. That means you’re the head organisation within the Yakuza.” Min blinked with sudden realisation.

“It’s really distasteful the way your father keeps you in the dark about business, specifically the one who will inherit his so called empire.” Changmin frowned as he sighed.

“I had not come home for a long time – I had been away… busy with studies, you see. I had arrived earlier yesterday to find out about the business proposal over dinner.” Min lied through his teeth.

“Ahh… an academic? How are your studies?”

Min blinked for a moment, “Masters was draining. I didn’t think a thesis could do that much damage.” Min smiled self-depreciatingly while Changmin chuckled. It was true that Min had taken his Masters but he wasn’t about to tell Changmin how he had been unenthusiastic to return home since he had graduated for almost a whole year already.

“So, now you’re back to take over for Lee Household.”

“I am back…” Min shrugged and Changmin couldn’t help but think how a scheming bastard, like Lee Hyun Woo, could possibly have such an untainted son – he even noticed the reluctance in Min’s response. Changmin had anticipated the worst when the Master had gone on to boast about his son who was to inherit Lee Household from him as the next leader.

Clearly, something was going on between the Lees and Changmin had a pretty good idea what it was about.

“You’re quite surprising, Lee Min. You aren’t what we heard of – it seems the Prince’s reputation is built on a lie.” He looked over Min’s casual look and chuckled lightly, the sound was disarming and hearty. Min was all ripped light blue jeans while his shirt striped with black and white horizontally and black converse.

“I was given that title – I never embraced it. People seemed to know me more by that title than my actual name and I hardly consider myself scary, considering some of the clients that frequent this Manor. I only seem cold because I’m not interested in people who aren’t worth my time.” Min felt a little vulnerable under the intense gaze of his dark eyes.

“Hmmm…” He merely hummed and nodded to the floor as if he knew something more than Min and was thinking it over, “Well, now about this crash?” 

“I really didn’t mean to crash into you. As I had said I – I thought no one comes here hence why I didn’t bother to check if anyone was in the room.” Min spoke with a surprised expression on his face. Changmin looked up and cleared the jagged inky bangs from his eyes and grinned and it didn’t terrify Min…

_Well, not that much._

Min straightened up into a sitting position and got up.

“Well, I am an esteemed guest of the Master Lee Hyun Woo and he has _graciously_ offered the Manor for free roam. I happened across the library earlier. Quite a collection here for someone who pretends to read.” He spoke and gestured with a roundabout gesture of his hand. His tone wasn’t bored and he was soft spoken when engaged in _conversation_ rather than _discussion_ , Min supposed.

“It’s not his. It was my mother’s library.” Min amended Changmin’s assumption of ownership.

His large eyes had a glint to them and Min didn’t know what it was.

“Then, is it not safe to assume that this is your library then?” Changmin questioned and he caught the way Min’s eyes twinkled in delight at such a thought of the library being his.

“I guess it is.” Min had smiled shyly at the older man.

Changmin then pulled a book from the shelf and gestured to it, “I hope you don’t mind if I borrow it?”

Min could only shake his head to show he offered no resistance. He’d hate to oppose the man.

“Have you read it before?” Changmin had gestured to the book in his hand and Min had leaned in to read the title. Min nodded vigorously.

“It’s an old book and I’ve read it far more times that I care to admit.” Min chuckled softly.

“Excellent. Then it is a good read in the making already. I do hope we can bond over more books sometime soon, Little Prince.”

“I’d like that very much.”

“And if you ever have problems just call for Hyung, alright?” He was ever the gentleman despite the murderer like aura he held.

“How am I to call you, Changmin Hyung?” But he caught Min off guard by giving him an eye smile that made Min want to fall over again in sheer shock.

Changmin pulled out his cell phone from his dress pants.

“This shall be a little secret that will be well hidden from your father.” The older man’s lips twitched in amusement as he handed his phone to Min. Min shakily entered his digits hastily and returned the phone.

“This is my personal cell. I’m just a phone call away if you need anything.”  Changmin shared as he pocketed the slim device.

“But, Hyung?”

“Yes?”

“Why?”

Changmin merely smiled again, doubled in wattage, and left the library quietly with new books in tow. Min was left with the memory of how Changmin’s thin lips stretched across his entire handsome face while his eyes crinkled, all mismatched with a twinkle that shouldn’t be possible from such a scary man.

Just when Changmin left the library, Min thought he’d catch a break but, dear God, was he ever wrong in his life.

Min took to the hall, book and apple long forgotten, and found Felix along with Alex. They were being awfully loud and boisterous. So before anyone noticed him, Min altered his route and escaped to the Gardens to hide there.

It was nice to see the pond glittering with the sun dancing on its cool surface. The garden was neat with trimmed hedges and short grass but it did lack life to it since the hedges were footed by somewhat lacklustre flowerbeds.

Min would favour large flowers and more colourful ones but Min remembered how his father had all the flowers ripped from the garden after Min’s mother had died and the bitter old man was probably still iffy about flowers in the gardens.

Min found himself out of place as he found the lack of roses in the garden. It didn’t sit well with him for some reason. He guessed he was so used to having them at every function to be as artificial as he was in its display and they thrived in his home.

However, in the Manor, there was no place for such a flower.

_But Kai brought roses into the Manor…_

_That was only because it was a tactic for Kai’s self-interest._

_So why does it seem like it is working, Lee Min?_

Min wandered a little more before settling at the pavilion. It was large, marble and heavily Greek in its Corinthian designs. The large pillars holding up the rose designed dome stood on capital heads that depicted wild vines that curled and wrapped around the pillars from the top down to its base.

The pavilion would have been stunning had it not been covered in dead leaves and left unattended. The concrete benches within had been left without being washed or repainted. Min had stepped into the pavilion and dusted off a bench before he lay down on it escape the heat and bright mid-afternoon sun – at least it felt like mid-afternoon sun, it could have been later.

That meant he could sneak back to the kitchens for a treat.

Head Chef Hong liked Min as a child and the affection never died. It all started when he declared to his Mother that he was too thin and always found an opportunity to feed the thin child.

Now that he was back, it didn’t seem like things changed from a few years ago. Min smiled softly at the thought of how happy the Manor was with his Mother around.

“You always smile like you know the biggest secret in the room.” A deep voice interrupted Min’s musings.

“Funny thing about secrets, their supposed to be quiet and subtle and yet things like a smile or an unwavering gaze that gives it all away.” Min quipped as he sat up and crossed his legs to find a man across the pavilion, seated on the opposite bench.

_Choi Minho._

“I guess I’m caught then.” Minho smiled as he spoke, holding his hands up in mock surrender. His smile was so gentle. It was genuinely the feeling of being loved that was evoked by this man’s presence. He was the rainbow on rainy days that cleared.

Now that Min looked at Minho, everything was gentle about him for the day. He wore blue jeans that were faded and wore dusty brown coloured boots with a soft olive sweater. Even his hair screamed fluffy as it lay floppy and lacked its teased styling that he had seen from the night before.

Min gave him a guarded look trying to figure out what the meaning of this man’s approach was. He was interrupted by deep chuckle.

_Did he really find this all amusing?_

“Relax, Min. Not everyone has motives.” Minho spoke a little softer now. He placed his hands on his thighs as he kicked at the ground to scuff the sole of his boot to the pebbled floor.

“I suppose not. But I can’t help but wonder about that when you kept staring at me last night. What is it that you’re after, Choi Minho?” Min quirked an eyebrow at him and Minho sighed.

“This lifestyle isn’t a very healthy one, is it?” Min found himself nodding slowly at Minho’s words, unsure where the taller man was going with the conversation.

“Not all of us here are in for the money, drugs, killing and women, Min.”

“I don’t understand where exactly you are going with this?” Min stilled, far too jaded and guarded for the conversation.

Minho tried again, “All I wanted to say was it wouldn’t be so bad to make a friend would it?”

Min found the man intriguing as to the type of person he really was. He seemed different. And it was a good different. He gave off a type of feeling he had when he spent time with Alice.

“Friends are hard to make when everyone is worried about not being shot up by their so-called friends.” Min frowned.

“Do I strike you as a type that would shoot you?” Minho had a concerned look on his face.

“No, but then again, neither do I and we could both be wrong.” Min wasn’t being mean; he was just trying to prove a point.

Minho laughed heartily.

“You’re the last person who would think of shooting anyone.”

Min scowled at how easily Minho saw through him. Minho sighed, a worrying look on his face as he sulked.

“Look, I know you’re unhappy here, Min.”

“You met me last night. How can you even come to that conclusion?” Min rolled his eyes.

“You’re being defensive now.” Minho chided softly.

“I’m always defensive. That proves nothing.” Min cut his gaze to glare at the other man.

“It does.”

“How?”

“I’ve been in the exactly same position as you.” Minho said.

“Oh?” Min scoffed.

“Okay, not exactly. But I have been placed in a situation where I was forced to maintain a face and a position just for the sake of business. That was long before Changmin-hyung.” Minho shared easily.

“Why even tell me this?” Min seemed to soften as he listened.

“Because I can see the same struggle in you that I had and I want to tell you what I wish someone had told me. Just try and find something that makes you happy. Besides you’re awful to look at when you force an uneasy smile on your face.”

“Geez. You really can tear a man’s confidence into shreds – we’re not all born charismatic.”

“My, is that a barbed compliment from the infamously cold Prince?” Minho grinned and Min had to catch himself – how had it been so easy to click with someone with conversation. Most people wither after Min’s disinterested gaze and savage quips.

“Look, Min, not everyone is wearing a mask to scare people. People like you and I use them to hide true feelings – the kind of stuff that others consider weak.” Min felt the sincerity of Minho’s words and he doesn’t know why he should even be entertaining the conversation but there was something about Choi Minho that drew him in.

_Maybe in another life time…_

_Had there not been a Jongin in my life…_

_Jongin isn’t your life anymore, Min…_

Min grimaced and hated that he could be an open book under certain perceptive gazes.

“But –“ Minho’s voice started again, “Just because I can see that in you, it doesn’t mean I want to exploit it. I’m not going to harm you, Min. Let’s try something unheard of in this world of ours.”

“Yeah? What do you have in mind?” Min decided to humour Minho, it’s hard not to be pulled into Minho’s eagerness, not when the man was so earnest – his eyes had the look of determination. He made it seem like he was initiating a challenge, a smile like a friendly competitor.

“Let’s be friends.”

Min called him crazy and Minho burst into laughter excitedly, “Exactly. So, let’s be crazy.”

“Alright, I accept your challenge, Choi Minho. I, Lee Min, will be your friend.” Min said, half of the words being eaten up by his laughter and bright smile.

Minho seemed to be mirroring Min’s smile but then composed himself when his phone rang.

He answered it, listening intently before he unleashed a flurry of Japanese. Min cringed as he felt like cowering at the commanding tone Minho used. His Japanese was punched and sharp as it was hurled across the line vehemently and Min understood why Minho was Changmin’s right hand. He handled things without a hitch, easily slipping into his professional manner to handle matters.

It was a short conversation before Minho pocketed his cell phone and turned towards Min.

“Hey, I’ve got to go. Something has come up and I need to meet Changmin-hyung to report to him. I’ll possibly see you if we’re not leaving soon.”

“You’re leaving already?” Min suddenly didn’t want Minho and his bright smile to leave him.

“I don’t know. I need to check what Changmin-hyung decides first.” Min nodded and waved him off and Minho turned to speed across the grass but he whipped around and spoke.

“We’re friends, right, Minnie?” Minho spoke with a large goofy smile on his face.

Min giggled _._

_Guess Minho was really contagious._

“Friends, Minnie!”

Minho chuckled, saluted and took off.

Min prayed that the madness stopped there as he made his way back to the Manor. He decided to pick that book up from the library and read in his room seeing that he barely got to read for the day. Min in the end picked up some other book and headed out the door.

The walk down the hallway was quick as Min whizzed through trying not to taking in the eccentric nature of the place. He was almost certain he was heading back to his room but suddenly he was in a wing he didn’t recognise.

It had been a refurnished wing and he had no idea where he was for the moment.

“Minnie!”

_Kill. Me. Now._

Min would have gladly accepted if the floor itself offered to swallow him whole but the floor was being picky in what it wanted to consume. Min wanted to do anything to escape the body that came with the voice that called out to him. He cursed for ending up in the wrong wing.

_Don’t see me. Don’t see me. Don’t see me._

“There you are, Min!”

_Dammit!_

“One would think that you were trying to get away from me.” The boy pouted as he stood in front of Min.

“What a _ridiculous_ thought to have, Kai.”  Min assured sarcastically. Kai doesn’t seem to be listening as he closed his gap between himself and Min by wrapping an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders.

“I’m so glad you came to visit me! I didn’t think you even knew how to get here but look! You’re right here with me!” Kai rambled excitedly and that heart stopping smile of his was on his face once again.

It painted his features so well and made him look so much younger. And his face split so wide that his eyes turned into eye smiles with his eyes being lost into crescents.

He appeared much more casual, well, by Kai’s standard of casual. He wore stylish black fitting jeans with clean white sneakers while he had topped his plain white shirt with a biscuit coloured cardigan.

And once again Min was mentally raging at every person in the Manor for not knowing what casual meant. Min was yearning for his sweats and tank but Heaven forbid someone sees him in that state.

But Min was getting off topic and went back to panicking about being Kai’s embrace.

“Kai, how do you get to the library from this wing?” Min asked softly because he didn’t trust his voice as he watched Kai’s eyes twinkle.

“The library? It’s on this floor but I have my own library! Come, I’ll show you.” And before Min could get a word in Kai had whisked the boy off deeper into the wing he desperately wanted to escape.

It wasn’t shabby.

Min found that Kai’s collection was decent and even had a few surprises in it as he ran his slim fingers across the stacked spines and walked the span of the bookshelf and that was weird since he was a right hand and a killer. He didn’t think Kai had the time to still read.

He threw a dubious look at Kai who was sprawling lazily on the fuzzy rug in the study. He lay on his back with an arm hooked under his head as a cushion while he lounged and Min had to resist the urge to throw something at Kai for looking like a model again. His charm of never looking bad was almost aggravating to Min.

“I know I know. I don’t have much time for it but I still sort of kept up the habit. It helps... Some years back, I couldn’t sleep well enough so I used the hours to pick up our… uh, my reading habit – it was refreshing… I guess. It keeps the demons out while I sleep.” There was something so brittle about Kai’s smile when Min looked to him and questioned him about his reading collection – there was a lot of fiction, stuff that Min used to read with him and new stuff that Min had never imagined to pick up in a long time.

Min was about to snap a smarting retort about demons and Kai but Min was distracted when he heard a scampering noise and Min’s jaw almost fell slack when a flurry of brown fluff came running across the sleek black marble floor and crashed into Kai’s chest.

Min barely hid his smirk as he heard the groan from Kai as the weight was all directed onto his chest.

“Monggu, get off! You’re getting heavy again.” Kai whined and his eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on shifting the plump pup off him.

_HE’S WHINING AGAIN!_

_~~And it’s fucking adorable!~~ _

Kai had sat cross legged and had the pup in his lap and was petting it gently. It licked at his hand affectionately and Kai smothered it affectionate petting and soft cooing.

_Oh, for the love of God!_

_Just how was this the so called most dangerous man in his father’s business?_

_Had anyone else seen Kai like this?_

Min snorted at the thought because he knew everyone else would walk away with more bullets in their skull than to get away with that kind of memory with Kai. Min could safely bet that no one even knew Kai had a pup in this wing.

_Well, maybe Madam Kang._

Min gasped when he realised he was all alone in the study library and took it as a sign of peace as Kai got distracted with the cute animal and left him to his own devices. Min carefully strode to the start of the shelf and slowly began inspecting titles and colours of tomes.

It was a fun game to pick a book on whim because of its colour. Min discovered a decent lot of favourite reads because of his little game so he was playing his colour chase again. His fingers tingled as they ran over the different textures of book covers and picked at a few before replacing them.

Min didn’t know how long he was searching but he was narrowed down to like five picks instead of five hundred.

His thoughts were disturbed when an arm innocently wound around Min again but around the waist. Min had to physically stop himself from inhaling Kai’s invading scent – the spice of his cologne was making his skin tingle and there was the subtle scent of his shower gel on him.

_He really needs to stop doing that constant contact thing._

“Find anything to your liking?” Kai asked softly. His voice seemed deeper or maybe it was the proximity of the two and Min found that he was getting tingles in his fingertips. He wanted to claw the twitchy feeling from his hands.

Min could only nod as he didn’t trust his voice.

“Tell me, Minnie.” Kai whispered and Min felt softness brushing his ear.

Min rambled off some title for the love of God he didn’t even recall picking up. Kai spun the shorter man around to face Min and smiled impressively at Min like he was like the best thing to ever happen to his life.

The smile made Min’s breath hitch and he hated it. He hated how dazzling it was with the gleaming pearly white teeth and how it contrasted his skin tone deliciously enough to make flames fan to life in his stomach. He also hated how the smile creased his face and forced indents in his cheeks like his own personally made dimples. The cherry on top was how the hundred watt smile reflected only the meagre twinkle in his eye even when his spiky bangs fell into them.

_Even his happiness is extreme and dangerous._

“Come with me, I’ll tell you all about that book.” Kai hopped back and motioned Min to come with him. It wasn’t long before the two sat on the expensive twirled design upholstered backed couch that stood on clawed feet stands of carved wood. Kai laughed as he saw Min sat on the extreme end, he seemed determined to keep distance but Kai was equally determined and scooted closer.

He took the book from Min’s grasp before laughing again, “I honestly know nothing of this book.” And he tossed the book behind him so that it fell on the couch but it bounced off and onto the rug. Min was scowling at how Kai had tricked him and Kai looked to him.

Min found Kai overwhelming. There was just too much to feel in one single moment with the man. He was overflowing and it felt like all too much just by sharing a look with Kai. His eyes were bewitching to the person who dared looked into them.

They seemed gentle and yet Min couldn’t comprehend how those eyes would look so lifeless when he… Well, when he really needed to be Kim Kai.  

“You play dirty, Kai.” Min scoffed, it made Kai grin.

“What? You almost sound disappointed, Minnie.” Kai then turned his body to face Min to give his full attention. Knees brushing softly and Min doesn’t flinch at the contact. He was almost acquainting himself with the pressure of their knees pressing together.

In just two days of returning to the Manor, he learnt more about Kai than he knew in all his years of knowing the man. He supposed he knew Jongin as a boy but there was a man before him.

_Kai._

He was different and familiar all at the same time.

Min didn’t realise he was lost in thought until he felt a known heat spread in his palm and found Kai lacing his long slender fingers through his own. Min was trying to pull back but Kai spoke quietly.

“ _Don’t_ … Just leave it be… For just this moment please…”

And Min couldn’t bring himself to rip his hand away when Kai’s voice strained like he was choking on his own words.

_What the hell was wrong with Kai? How can he be heart shattering with his smiles in one moment and in the very next be affected and overwhelmed with the idea of holding hands?_

The hand holding Min’s hand then ringed his wrist and yanked him towards Kai’s chest. Kai’s head fell to Min’s shoulder and his voice quietened to a soft whisper.

“I never got to actually thank you for last night.”

“Thank me for what?” Min stuttered, feeling how Kai nuzzled a little into Min’s shoulder.

“For this.” Kai supplied with no sort of elaboration.

“I’m not exactly sure what you’re playing at, Kai.” Min snorted softly. It was too familiar. It wasn’t as if they had a rift between them. It was terrifying and enthralling in the same moment to Min to see how he clicked with Kai all over again.

It was like relearning him all over again.

_It just might be like falling for him all over again._

Kai’s scent was too comforting and his warmth was too familiar already.

“I’m not playing at anything. I was serious when I said I wanted you close to me.” Kai’s laughter was rich in Min’s ear. It made Min hazy and floaty. Min isn’t sure if Kai had wrapped his arms around his waist or not or whether they were brushing chest to chest in that moment.

“Why would you want that?”

“Why wouldn’t I want that?” Kai retorted.

“Last time I checked, we weren’t friends, Kai.” Min straightened up a little to look Kai in the eye. Min placed a steadying hand on Kai’s chest to look at the younger.

“Hmmm… were we ever friends, Minnie?” Kai hummed, tightening his hold on Min.

“You were... _before everything changed_. I mean if you weren’t my friend, then what else would we be?” Min asked but then bit down on his lip as the little traitorous slips of his tongue. He had almost gave away how he used to consider Kai as more than a friend and he had used the word ‘we’. He had been so careful and adamant to always recognise them as separate parties but he ruined it.

“ _We_ will always be different, Minnie.” Kai hadn’t even reacted at the word. Min couldn’t understand it and looked away, ducking his head a little as Kai had shifted them back into the warm hug. His embrace was strong and comfortable and he could get used to having Kai in his personal space – peaceful and nuzzled against him.

“Will?” Min’s tone gave away how interested he was with the idea of Kai in his future.

“Yes. Things with us will be different from now on. I’ve wanted to change it for a long time. But the right moment never came around and frankly, I’m so tired of waiting and I know that I can only make the change happen if I can grasp onto you _now_. I just have to make sure it’s _just_ enough so that you _can’t_ leave me.” Kai’s soft words puffed gentle heat onto Min’s neck and Kai pressed a kiss to Min’s clothed collarbone.

Min stiffened, shaken with the intensity and raw desperation that Kai was confessing before him. Kai used his words too lightly but it did nothing to the anvil weight to them.

Kai knew chasing Min was like chasing smoke and he wanted it to stop.

And Min found himself almost wanting to stop being smoke for Kai.

Because deep down in Min’s darkest depths, he was longing to be found and held onto but Kai couldn’t possibly be the right answer.

_Could he?_

A part of Min knew he was lying because it was only Kai who made him bring up such questions, such feelings, such needs when they were together.

Kai was everything old and new at the same time.

Jongin, to Min, was a piece of home and the old.

He was the scuffed knees in the Gardens’ well kept secrets, quiet giggles over books in the Manor library and late night treks to the kitchens for stolen snacks. Min really doesn’t want to remember the confusing hugs and tears and conversations that they had over the years as they got older.

Kai, however, to Min was everything he didn’t want Jongin to become and yet he was everything he wanted Jongin to be. All the years of training and all the years of grooming and yet pieces of Jongin were still there.

Kai was the almost kisses, cautious brushing touches and intimate conversations through eye contact.

Kai was a beautifully broken masterpiece – maybe, broken isn’t the right word since he wasn’t shattered but maybe it was because he wasn’t whole – and Jongin was the molten gold holding all of Kai’s pieces together.

It was beautiful and haunting to understand.

Min was struck out of his musings when Kai’s arms tightened impossibly around him and nuzzled into Min’s neck softly.

“Stay this close to me, please, Min.”


	9. B R C 8:     F L O W E R S   A N D   B I R D S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a late update but its here!!!!

**B R C 8:     F L O W E R S   A N D   B I R D S**

 

 

> _The once grand Gardens were left to ruin – most of the plants had wilted and the awful greying colour had stolen the zest from the greenery and whatever had survived was overgrown and wild._
> 
> _To any adult, the Gardens were a mess but to eleven year old Lee Min, it was as if one of his novels had come to life. Just like when the Secret Garden was first found; overgrown and bursting with untold secrets. It’s filled with unsolved mysteries and full of places to hide in; and away from the ugly Manor._
> 
> _Min was far too thin and too gangly for his age and didn’t understand how to handle all his growing limbs. He felt rather awkward in the Manor where he didn’t fit it and Min often took to the Gardens to mend his time._
> 
> _It was once a splendid place when it was at the peak of its brilliance._
> 
> _The Gardens were wide and expansive with the array of flowerbeds sprawling over the estate and the pretty and elongated water features filling the spaces in between. Long before the Gardens had been lined with neat little hedges and the Rose Pavilion was crisp and stark in its white colour despite its delicate structure – a stunning central piece of the Gardens guarded by knee high hedges._
> 
> _But that was an image that only existed around two years ago._
> 
> _The dwindling of the Gardens over time meant that had been almost two years since Min’s mother had died._
> 
> _The shapely hedges, that were once trimmed and brimming with life, had grown wildly and stood listlessly while the elaborate design of ponds, that long ago had little bubbling fountains, had been drained of the water and the features were mossed over with the lack of use but still damp. The Rose Pavilion was dirty and filled with fallen dying leaves while the grass grew tall._
> 
> _The Gardens in the Manor hadn’t been touched in the years since the Mistress of the Manor had passed on. The most alarming thing around the overgrown and dying flora was the strangely lively rose bushes._
> 
> _They were once white._
> 
> _White glaring roses._
> 
> _Min hated white flowers. There were nothing but white at his mother’s funeral._
> 
> _The Lee Family had dressed her in white and had only showered her in white flowers. He had stood before his mother’s coffin with glazed over angry eyes and gritted teeth – it was weak to cry openly according to his father – while he clutched the blasted bunch of white primroses that were thrust into his tiny palms._
> 
> _Even her alter for mourning was celebrated in white. His mother didn’t even like white. She was a colourful woman. But it was done as a sign of purity – or so Halmoeni said so._
> 
> _The aging lady had cried and told Min why everything was white. He didn’t really understand the significance at that time but he had been carrying a grudge ever since against his father. He was barely nine but he was angry at the world for what happened to his mother and Min had begun to hate his father._
> 
> _The start of his grudge was when he had screamed himself hoarse trying to get his father’s attention in the time he grieved – his father had shunned him until he could behave and uphold the image of Lee Household. The strict and stern man turned into a ruthless and incapable of compassion. He had confined Min to endless rules, lectures and beatings._
> 
> _However, Min had taken it out on the staff of the Manor._
> 
> _He had made the gardeners clean the Gardens and replace every single white flower with some other coloured flower. He made them clear the rose bushes – insisting for a different colour. Min was often scolded by Halmoeni, saying he’d grow cold and bitter if he carried that anger with him all his life._
> 
> _However, when Min was climbing through the bunch of overgrown vines, all rules, scolding and all the stuffiness of the Manor was long forgotten to the little boy. The long twisting creepers grew like strong wreaths and created an interesting crawl space that tunnelled along the hedges and merged to the walls. It had led to the other side of the garden behind the rose bushes; because the vines stretched it was easy to avoid all the thorns even when Min focused on climbing and crawling on the vines._
> 
> _Maybe that’s why Min liked roses._
> 
> _At least these were red – everlasting. They were always there to comfort him when he was alone. And maybe Min just wished they would be blue; just for him and his mother. She used to spend so much time in the Gardens with him._
> 
> _He learnt to read under the Rose Pavilion while sitting on her lap. He learnt how to ride his bike, the cool ticklish blades of grass made great pillows for his ungraceful crashes when he fell off or toppled the entire bike with him. He even learnt the lesson of listening to his mother when he fell into the pond – he hadn’t heeded her warning of being too close on the lip of the pond._
> 
> _They weren’t the most the significant of memories but they were the most endearing ones. And it was something he hadn’t in his life for almost two whole years._
> 
> _Min supposed that it was nearing her anniversary so that’s why he was in the overgrown plants. Min came to the Garden to be close with his mum. He really missed her._
> 
> _His father was no help, not that the man ever showed him affection before his mother’s death. He didn’t change in the slightest except he grew angrier with everything and locked himself in his office._
> 
> _The small boy once snuck into the office and found the little velvet case on the great desk. It was the letter opener that his mother gave to his father. She told Min about it. How she wrote letters and filled them into the weightiest envelope she could use and she used a fountain pen to pen them. The letter opener was engraved with his father’s name._
> 
> _It was nothing but romantic._
> 
> _Well, on his mother’s part, she expressed how much she still loved her husband but as far as Min could see, he had returned nothing to her and he had a hand in how his mother had been killed._
> 
> _When Min reached the end of the vine tunnel, he tumbled into the little landing spot of grass. He landed, hard, on his knee._
> 
> _“Ow…” But Min stood up and brushed it off and ignored the sting in his knee. Maybe he should have worn jeans instead of his shorts. He brushed the dirt off from his hands and carried on with walking._
> 
> _He was searching for a spot to throw his small back pack against to sit. He only carried it because he couldn’t carry his book and crawl at the same time. The last time he tried that, he fell into the rose bushes – he had thorns running the length of his forearm since he braced to fall on said limb. Halmoeni had tugged his ear off before removing them and disinfecting them._
> 
> _It didn’t stop Min to come back a week later with an arm littered with scabs._
> 
> _Lee Min had found a hideaway from the Manor within the Manor. He always knew when he got older he’d move away from the Manor and never come back._
> 
> _A snap made Min freeze._
> 
> _He stilled and went wide eyed. This place was supposed to be a secret. He held his breath, praying none of the men of the Manor discovered this place and worse, discovered him when he was clearly instructed to not sneak off._
> 
> _The gentle breeze whistled in his ears and he tilted his head listening for another sound._
> 
> _Another sound – is that a sniffle?_
> 
> _Min listened closer._
> 
> _Yes! Someone was sniffling._
> 
> _Min watched the shrub shuffle._
> 
> _He knew that shrub. It was the one he had hid under during the time it started raining. It was almost like a blanketed cave as there was an old tree that was hollowed and the creeper vines had climbed a curtain. He was small enough to slip into it and stay hidden._
> 
> _Min stepped closer, side stepping the dry twigs on the floor on his tippy toes, sneakers folding with the motion. He gripped the loose vines and pulled back._
> 
> _“Don’t hurt me!” The small voice shouted. It was a boy’s voice. It was all weird in the sound._
> 
> _“I won’t.” Min stared wide eyed and saw how the boy trembled. His dark black hair was mussed and it fell on his face until Min couldn’t see his eyes._
> 
> _“Who are you?” Min asked as he pushed the loose vines again. He saw the boy was curled into the curve of the tree hollow with his knees brought up to his chest._
> 
> _“Kim J-Jongin.” He seemed to curl tighter into his little ball, his dark hair falling forward again – not wanting the intruder to see his tear-stained face._
> 
> _“I’m Minnie. You’ve been in the Manor for a while haven’t you? I think I’ve seen you once before, right?”_
> 
> _Jongin didn’t say anything but shakily nodded as he scrubbed his tears away, rubbing his flushed and rounded cheek with a tiny fist, the heel of his palm wiping hard against his skin._
> 
> _“How old are you, Jonginnie?” Minnie asked gently and leaned closer._
> 
> _“I’m... My age… I’m ten.” He sniffled a little more but didn’t unclench his fists._
> 
> _“I’m eleven! I’m your Hyung! I get to take care of you.” Minnie exclaimed, climbing over the vines and crawling over to Jongin. He removed the smaller boy’s hands and wiped the tears with his t-shirt._
> 
> _“A Hyung? But none… of the Hyungs… I know do that. All of them are scary and they only scream drills at me.” He hiccupped with his fists in his lap, if anything Jongin had balled them tighter._
> 
> _“Well, I’ll be a different Hyung, Jonginnie. We can take of each other. The Manor is a big scary place for us. You don’t have to be scared. Why are you here?” Minnie asked softly, patting Jongin’s knee affectionately._
> 
> _But Jongin flinched and clenched his fists again, tears renewing in his eyes._
> 
> _“I ran away… from training. The Hyungs wanted me to – wanted me to s-shoot a bird today. I didn’t – couldn’t do it so I ran away.” Jongin finished lamely before he started to sob again._
> 
> _“It’s good that you didn’t kill the bird. Why are you crying again?” Min panicked. Jongin did a good thing!_
> 
> _“The Hyungs will beat me more for running away and skipping training.” Jongin shook his head, messy black bangs covering his face as he cried._
> 
> _“Beat you more?” Min went wide eyed at Jongin’s words._
> 
> _“The Hyungs punished me today for disobeying.” Jongin explained while he unclenched and opened his hands to show red cuts across his palms. He had been stuck by a slim reed cane across his hands until he bled for his disobedience._
> 
> _Min was horrified as he took Jongin’s hands in his – carefully placing his own palms under Jongin’s upturned hands. The young skin of his palms was mostly red and welted over but there were cuts that had split the skin._
> 
> _Jongin gasped when he saw how Min’s knee had been bleeding._
> 
> _“You’re hurt just as bad as me! How aren’t you crying?” Jongin exclaimed in shock._
> 
> _“It doesn’t hurt that bad. Halmoeni says cuts can heal faster than tears.” Min looked at his knee in surprise – not realising it began to bleed after his fall. Jongin looked at Min who was occupied with looking at his knee, thoughtfully of what Min had just uttered._
> 
> _“That doesn’t make sense.” Jongin pouted._
> 
> _“It does. If you have friends, you can forget the tears just like how you can put a plaster on your hurt and forget about it.” Minnie explained earnestly after thinking hard about how to explain it._
> 
> _Jongin thought long and hard for a moment, his face scrunched up with concentration, before his pout became severe – his bottom lip jutting out and quivering._
> 
> _“But these hurt more right now.” He bit on his lip, refraining from more tears, glaring at the red streaks in his palms._
> 
> _“I can always fix your cuts for you, Jonginnie! That’s what best friends do!” Min smiled at Jongin, brilliant and radiant since he had discovered a friend in the Manor._
> 
> _Min had never had a friend or a cute dongsaeng to take care of!_
> 
> _Jongin had weakly returned the smile._
> 
> _“Best friends… with Minnie Hyung?”_
> 
>  

* * *

 

Night had fallen on that day and Tae was stuck in some car that Luke loaned him in the meanwhile of Sakura’s fix up. He had used the underground parking to hide the excuse of a vehicle – thank the Gods because Tae would have to murder someone if they saw how he had struggled to get out of it, aggressively kicking at the door that was sticking.

He was slightly more decent than most times since he traded the sneakers for ankle boots with obnoxious silver buckles just under his ankles and his usual t-shirt was replaced with a thin dress shirt was hidden under a stuffy blazer that he kept around for meeting purposes only. His boss had this ridiculous need for his people to be presentably dressed when meeting him. Tae never really understood it when the man was so disgusting.

His boots tapped against the pavement as he rounded to the front of the building. The neon lights buzzing and annoying him. The indistinctive sound of chatter from the line of people grated his ears.

_Tch_.

_All the same. Short dresses and cheap perfumes._

_It’s not even elite anymore. Some exotic location this turned out to be._

He rolled his eyes at the thought and bumped into a new face. It wasn’t any of the bouncers he knew.

_Dammit. How long has it been that I don’t even know the fresh cuts?_

The young bulky guy put his arms across his chest in a fold formation. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Tae scoffed, “Inside.”

The guy shook his head as if disagreeing with Tae’s statement. Tae immediately grabbed the guy by his shirt and yanked him down to Tae’s height to look him in the eye and curled his free hand into a fist.

“Listen here, you fucking brat –“

“Jesus! Tae, calm down!” Tae was just about to rev the wet behind the ears recruit when the smooth voice of Carter reached his ears. Tae craned his head to the side to look at the approaching man. Carter was all auburn hair, hazel eyes and soft rounded features. He stood shorter than Tae just shy of two inches.

“You better have an excuse for disrupting my talk with this daft bastard.” Tae addressed Carter coolly. Carter was a bartender in the club that Tae had befriend a few years ago when Carter started working at the club.

“Daft?!” Grunted the nameless bouncer.

“Shut it, you fucking oversized twink, I wasn’t talking to you.” Tae spat before he turned his attention to Carter – he still hadn’t let go of the newbie.

“Let him go, Tae. He’s a newbie.” Carter coaxed a release from Tae. But Tae tightened the grip on the rumpled fabric, making the bouncer yelp since his balance was being compromised, “How new are we talking, Carter?”

“This week.” He shrugged his response and Tae released the boy but shoved him back against the wall beside the doors.

“What’s your name, newbie?” Tae growled his question.

“Su Won.”

“Su Won, I have something to tell you and you better listen to me carefully,” – his tone changed to low and dangerous – “Don’t you ever dare to stand in my way again or I’ll put a bullet in your ass next time.” He threatened. Carter swung open the large set of double doors while he shook his head before he invited Tae in. The hot tempered blonde stepped in with him after dusting his hands off from dealing with the bouncer.

“Don’t go scaring recruits like that.” Carter chided Tae.

“They don’t deserve to belong to Ji Household if they don’t know me.” Tae rolled his eyes. Carter chuckled at how Tae’s lips puffed a small pout before leaving him.

“Head over to the bar with me, I’ve got to set up for the night – it’s a post exam party for university students tonight so we got to double up on the alcohol. I’ll slide you a drink on the house since there’s tons to spare. You know how these boys love to blow cash to pick up chicks for the night?”

Tae snorted as he recalled doing the same the first night he got into the club. Back then before the cars and the guns and work. Tae followed Carter to the bar and settled on the sleek looking bar stool. Carter had mixed quickly before he slid the drink towards Tae. He toasted to Carter as thanks and savoured a good swig, humming at the warm burn of the alcohol in his throat.

He was about to set the drink down when a feminine hand had reached out and plucked the drink out of his grasp. Tae had cut his gaze to the side to find a woman had slid into the stool beside him. She had been turned towards him; his drink in her hand and her bare leg rubbing up against Tae’s jean clad one as she sipped slowly, eyeing him with sensual green eyes.

“Why don’t you buy me drinks again like your first night here, Tae?” A voice cooed.

“Eve-ie, darling. I’ve missed you.” Tae cooed and gave a lopsided smile and turned to the girl before him while Carter chortled.

“I’ll leave you guys be, I still have stock to inspect.” Carter announced before he escaped to the stock room behind the bar.

“Oh gross, Tae. We slept together once. Don’t get sentimental on me.” The fair haired beauty, clad in what would be called a dress in her wardrobe, scoffed. The straps slipped of her shoulder invitingly and the cleavage was quite the eye catcher. The light shimmery scrap of material grazed its tiny length around her never ending legs and its minimal crossing strips wrapped her slender torso.

“I recall that it was your entire fault for the way the night ended. You knew I couldn’t pay for you or the drinks yet you still threw a hissy fit. It’s almost like you wanted me to get caught.” He spoke but his eyes never broke his trail.

“Jeez. You’re still eighteen, Tae.” She spat as he raked his eyes over her body shamelessly.

“And you were barely seventeen, Eve-ie and yet, here we are. I bet I can afford your rate for a full week and a half before I start going broke.” He grinned as his eyes flicked back to make eye contact with Eve. She hated how he could still make her blush so she decided to get to the point.

“If you’re quite done, I want to discuss something with you.” She fumed.

“Ahh… I believe the last time I was here you said you’d have something for upon my next visit. It has been quite some time since then, hasn’t it? Do you have anything for me?” He switched from flirting to business in a heartbeat.

“Yeah, I do.” She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and pulled out a USB drive from her little clutch purse that she had in her lap.

“Excellent work, darling.” He mused, pocketing the little drive before he reached out to touch her.

She leaned away and smacked at his hand.

“ _Evelina, don’t be like that._ ” Tae drawled her name, “Did you have trouble with anything? Is that why you won’t let me touch you?” He raised an eyebrow at her when she got off and got closer to him, daring to step in the space between his legs.

“That wasn’t easy to come by. I had to pull favours for help with that – I refuse to be petted when I want payment, Tae. I don’t know why you asked me when you could have asked Jiya. She would be better suited to this.” She vented in a heated whisper.

“Jiya can’t know about this, you know that. No one can know about this.” He frowned at Eve.

“You protect her like she means something to you.” The blonde beauty had a nasty look on her face when she had mentioned Jiya’s name.

“She means more to me that you do.” He bit out, not liking the way the conversation was going.

She scoffed, “I don’t need this crap from you, Tae.” She raised her hand to smack him – she refused to be disrespected. Her unwanted feelings for Tae didn’t trump her dignity.

But, Tae caught her wrist gently and pulled it down between them. He had given her a look that made her anger wilt away in an instant but she stilled, watching him. She hated how Tae still had power over her.

“Feisty…” Tae’s cold blue eyes twinkled dangerously, “You don’t need me, but you do need the extra cash don’t you, darling?” He asked in a low tone.

“Yeah, but doing you favours doesn’t mean extra cash.” She huffed but Tae chuckled, his hand circling around her wrist and pulling her against him.

“You’ll be paid by the end of the night. However, I must say that I find your little show of hissy fits entertaining, is it because you’re covering for acting up with me or is it needed to seem believable for literally everyone who gossips in this club?” Tae asked softly. Eve watched the nasty grin spread across his lips.

“What does it matter to you, Tae? You said doing these little jobs weren’t going to change anything between us.” She insisted despite the shiver that ran down her spine as his frosty blues eyes left its gaze from her own green ones and fell on her lips.

“Mhhmm… I did say that but you just couldn’t help yourself, could you? Are you sure I’m the sentimental one between us, Eve-ie?” Tae leaned to the side of her face, his voice purred in her ear.

“Fuck you and your ego, Tae.” She growled. He laughed again as he pulled away from her completely, letting go of her wrist. The long abandoned drink now in his grasp – he had been toying with her while he reached over for it.

“You’re the one who feeds my ego.” His voice dropped an octave and his tongue darted across his bottom lip in a lustful manner.

“I really hate you, Tae.” Eve frowned, her pretty features marred with her foul mood.

“Hmmm… I know. Run along, Evelina, before you get us in trouble with your little boyfie.” Tae sized her up with one last look before taking a slow sip from his drink. His eyes spoke a lot louder than his words as his blue eyes made electrifying contact with her – how could he be enticing while being infuriating?

“As if, Tae.” She scoffed loudly, a put on act, because Eve knows better than anyone else about how the girls within the club gossip but she couldn’t hide the way her pupils blew wildly in excitement. She flipped her hair dramatically and grabbed her clutch.

He smirked, going along with it, “Really? So you’re not interested in me anymore?”

Her mouth fell open, surprised at how easily he caught on, “Tae, darling, I believe you’re sorely mistaken if you assumed I’ve had any interest in you all this time.” She schooled the red look on her face.

“It’s alright to be truthful, Eve-ie, I know I’m handsome. We can still go for a round for old time sake. Or maybe three, depends on how fast Trent catches on.” Tae knew he hit a nerve.

She flipped him off before she walked away, noisy clacks of her heels while Tae snickered. He polished off the last of the drink and spun on his stool to get off when he really decided to have a look at the drastic changes in the club and he thought he’d stick around to see what would happen. He got out of his mood when he remembered he was there for work rather than pleasure.

_Crap. I just want a holiday._

He walked to the dark corridor with the two regular bodyguards guarding it.

“Sup, boys? Let a man walk, will you?” Tae complained and the hefty guys cracked a smile at Tae before giving him space to walk down the carpeted corridor. The corridor was uncomfortable with its alarmingly thin breadth. Even a lean guy like Tae felt suffocated walking down. The carpet was a cream or maybe it was white with the light that suited it ill.

_I suppose it looks good when you’re drunk._

The walls consisted of some boring slated panel design with a stock standard twirled frame design and blind columns with fancy twirled capitals that were meant to look upper class.

_Geez. Such a cheapskate._

Finally he faced a door with a worn gold handle and a peeling varnished door.

Three sharp raps at the door and a muffled grunt of permission came. Tae swung the door open carelessly to announce his arrival. He felt bile rise in his throat as he watched how one of the aging flowers of the club hopped off the seated person’s lap and waltzed out, on clumpy cheap plastic heels.

“Old man, you don’t pay me not nearly enough for my jobs and yet you got the nerve to call me back.” Tae scoffed as he pulled viciously at the supposed cushion chair and sat down on it. “Fuck! Do you put guests in this chair?”

The aging man called Ji Kwang Ho spun his expensive leather chair around and sneered at the agitated Tae.

“You’re not paid to mouth off at me, scum. I ought to seal it shut especially after your little stunt with my new bouncer.” He threatened Tae but the blonde didn’t flinch and rolled his eyes.

“I’ve heard that threat from you since the night you had me dragged to the back alley of this pathetic excuse you call a club and had me beaten in front of you. I’m beginning to think you’re using it as a style of affection on me. Getting soft, old man?”

The dark haired greasy man bared his yellowing teeth at Tae aggressively and Tae shrugged.

“Anyway, why have you called me to this shithole of a club for?” Tae asked, feeling annoyed already since he was butting heads with his boss already.

“Don’t slander the Mirage.”

Tae snorted, “This club barely operates with your amazing management and shortcuts. A little wallpaper and change of light fittings aren’t going to raise this club to an esteemed clubbing destination within the HUB.” Tae rolled his eyes.

“You’re asking for a bullet, boy.” The old man growled and Tae held his hands up in surrender motion.

“Whatever. Enjoy the shortcuts and tricks for now. It’s going to get old really quickly. I don’t know why you even use cheap tactics when you can afford everything.” Tae cut out with blunt words.

“How the Mirage operates is none of your concern. However, I have called you because you’ve been avoiding about reporting to me and Denzel tells me you’re calling your own shots this week. Well, more so than usual.” He rattled off the news he was given while stroking the black straight cane lazily.

“Glad to see that your side of the grape vine hasn’t dried up at your age. You put me to work for four days straight on that fucking demon chase you like to call sport. James and Denzel are exhausted. My car is busted up and the amount of cash given barely was only enough to cover the repair. I can’t work another job unless you want my unit one person short.”

The old man roared with his laughter, “This is why I keep you, Tae.” Tae internally scowled at the words of ownership but lets the boss go on.

“You’re the best in our ring of associates and you tact is impeccable when it comes to operations never cease to amaze me.” Ji Kwang Ho praised favourably.

“I’m hearing a whole lot of lot of piss poor honey coating here. What do you want from me, Old Man?” Tae bit out.

“Work the Winters for me. They owe.” The boss simply stated.

“Piss off. The Winters can wait. It hasn’t even been a month yet and they can’t scrounge up fuck all to pay us since they’re drowning in debt. We won’t get shit out of them.” Tae discarded the idea.

“They’ll have the money. One of our competitors, the Kang Family Head was killed two days ago. All of his businesses and all branches endorsed by him have been falling apart. I do believe more than forty percent of all his dealings will fall onto Ji Household to take over.” The man had smiled at the thought of more money.

Tae had raised an eyebrow at his boss before the old man had sighed and threw a newspaper across the table. Tae plucked it off the table. His expression morphed from a frown and into his eyebrows shooting upward as he read.

“Shit. He got wasted in his own office?” Tae mumbled as he read about Kang Hyuk Jae being murdered in his office – one clear shot through the skull or so the article says – and it had been reported as the third of its kind of incident so far in the last four weeks – all the targets were wealthy businessmen and also by no coincidence, they were all leaders of families affiliated within Undercity’s mafia.

Whoever was doing this was getting bolder because it seemed like every target was more powerful than the last.

“Better watch your back, Old Man. You just might be the next headline if we’re lucky.” Tae drummed his fingers on the armrest of his chair, feeling thee itching tell-tale tingle in his fingers.

“You sound eager about that, you brat.” The old man’s eyes narrowed as he glared at Tae.

“Does it hurt for a man to dream?”

“No, but it will hurt if you don’t do your job right!” Ji Kwang Ho threatened.

“This isn’t my job. Send someone else to play errand.” Tae tossed the newspaper back onto the table.

“They’re busy.” The old man lied with a roll of his eyes.

“Wow, so am I. I’m taking off until I get enough cash to get my car back up and running. Find some rookie and lie about a promotion if he does the job for you.” He rose from his seat and proceeded to the door.

“Oh! The boys are also off duty too. Survive the time, old man. Maybe you’ll drop dead in the time.”

Tae was about the open the door when Ji Kwang Ho stopped him. The man looked at him with a knowing stare and for one of those few moments in Tae’s life, he felt awfully vulnerable – the little USB drive burning in his pocket.

Yes, he could mouth off and make the biggest of dins in the club but in that moment he felt violently ill. He hardened the gaze his blue eyes showed and put on his blank look to hide whatever the old man was trying to sense.

“Do stay the night and enjoy the festivities to commence your leave.”

 

* * *

 

Tae was so disorientated by those last moments that he hadn’t realised that his meeting with the bastard called a boss took so long.

The club was already open to the public and Tae found himself amongst the swell of the crowds in party motion. The pounding of bass thrummed through his body and obnoxious dance tracks filled the air. He decided a few hours couldn’t hurt, although he was itching for another nap but he needed to shake the feeling.

He weaved through the throngs of bodies, quick footsteps being muddled against the polished floor.

It wasn’t until he found the staircase to the deserted gallery that he knew where he been in the club. He climbed the stairs quietly.

He found a regular waitress on the way up, pretty but her name escaped him, and passed his blazer to her. The heated atmosphere of the club was stifling in that stuffy article of clothing.

“Hey sweetheart, is Jiya working tonight?” He asked her.

“Not tonight. She’s taken the day off for her other job. If I see her, should I tell her you’re looking for her?”

“Nah, I just thought I’d say ‘hi’ to her if she was around.” He smiled at her charmingly before he waved her off.

He rounded to the right as he got to the top of the stairs, his hand running along the cold bannister as he took an isolated spot in the gallery where he observed the club in full panoramic view.

The walls were lined with faux archways, the archways had a pattern that alternated between ones that were filled dark curtain material and ones that were open and had dancers stationed – some on poles, others with props.

The floor was barely seen by the amount of clubbers covering it but from what Tae experienced – even while stone cold sober – the floor was a kaleidoscope of black and white tartan checks on the floor.

To the right of Tae was the bar, an eye catcher as the bar was larger than normal ones. It was a glass box, lined with a heavy black sturdy metal frame that was covered in multi-coloured LED strips of light, filled with bright tubes of neon lights and artificial flowers.

The countertop for the bar was semi translucent but still lit and the surface was stained with all kinds of toxic liquids coating the surface as hasty drinks were being poured and mixed. Tae shook his head lightly; it would be a nightmare to even grab a drink.

Carter’s trainees are sloppy as fuck.

Tae’s eyes skimmed past all writhing bodies and drifted toward the black steel vine wrought designed cages that hung from all lengths from the triple volume ceiling amongst the crystal chandeliers that glimmered.

_Pretty cages for pretty birds..._

“Hey, cutie!”

One bird called out above the music and winked charmingly as she spun. The flimsy material with the jewelled borders of her skirt flourished as she swayed and spun while the sequin of the decorated blouse twinkled with the hue of the lights. She was attractive to watch – slim waist and curvy hips and a killer smile.

Tae was so sure he even heard the chime of her bracelets around her hands and ankles. She looked of Asian heritage but her skin tone was darker and fell on the sun kissed side but colour aside, her body was blessed.

_Exotic eastern flowers..._

“Hi, you’re new…” He greeted flirtatiously as he got closer to her cage – it was a mere five steps across the gallery but he could actually talk to her.

“No, I’m Siobhan and you’re the new one here, cutie. I think I’d remember you in all the time I’ve worked here.” She flirted with vapid words. It’s good for business to please a customer and Tae was in the mood to be pleased.

“I’m Tae.” He bit on his lip as he watched recognition cross her features.

“Oh, you’re the guy everyone talks about?” Tae merely cheesed his wolf like grin at her while his cold blue eyes danced with the mix of lights.

“Hmm… It depends on what people are saying, Siobhan.” He leaned heavily on the railing to flirt with her.

Siobhan leaned in – her hand reaching out through the bars of her cage as she traced his jawline, “I hear you’re hard to please and like to pick only the pretty girls from the Mirage.” She was withdrawing her hand but he caught her wrist.

_Maybe Eve-ie can wait._

“What time does your shift end?” Tae asked.

“I stop dancing at three…” She bit on her lip nervously.

“I’ll see you then. Be good until then, doll.” He grinned before walking away to let her work in peace.

Two caught his eye as they shared a cage and both held heavily decorated urns with spouts while spinning a pair chains in their free hand that held a balls of fire. It was an enticing and dangerous dance that had Tae captivated as they leaned over each other in a cross formation, backs arching off to the sky, while swinging the chain to the air and blew liquid to the open flame to make them dance with its gold tendrils painting the space.

A few more did amazing things as they had acrobatic rings inside their cages and posed in different outfits and made quite the show to watch. Even on the floor there were platforms of lit up boxes where dancers – both male and female – took place in. The platforms were closed up with cage like frames that had more tubes of neon lights fixed onto the cage.

To the extreme end of the club was the DJ’s booth that held a large framework above it where more dancers draped themselves over in between oversized flowers where mounted on. The DJ was engrossed in mixing tracks and cuing the fog machine while two girls flanked the booth wrapped in LED cords of lighting and strobe gloves that they waved around for the dancefloor.

Tae was impressed.

_Maybe it wasn’t such a dump after a face lift and some new talent._

A girl approached him and he inspected her Lolita dress and the tray in hand. He saw quite a few girls wearing the same type of dress. The placement of bows and flowers just seem to differ with every girl.

_New uniforms?_

In her tray there was a dark drink with lots of ice in it. She smiled at him, pretty eyes and smiles in the low lighting, before she handed it to him and told him to look down. She was gone but Tae looked down and found Carter toasting the same drink to him.

Tae smirked and leaned on his elbows on the gallery railing after raising his glass to Carter. He sipped and mentally thanking the man who always knew how to fix a person for the night and Tae continued to watch the club in it full swing.

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out.

OldMan:     Didn’t know new tricks impressed old dogs _._

Tae breathily laughs, not bad at all, old man.


	10. B R C   9:	K I S S E S   A N D   S L A S H E S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyyyyyyeeeeee! Time for a new character and new plot twists and a dash of romance and angst! 
> 
> P.S. FINAL-FUCKING-LY some time for the actual ship of this fic!
> 
> RECAP: back to the library with Min and Kai.

**B R C   9:               K I S S E S   A N D   S L A S H E S**

 

 

Min felt like some drunken stupor wash over him like a tidal wave. It had successfully shut off all his ability to function properly. His mind was running rampantly as it tried to understand Kai’s words but he remained still and silent in Kai’s embrace.

Kai was utterly perplexing at the very least.

He had parts of him that neither heads nor tails could be made out and Min was finding himself not the least bit worried about that. Lee Min had merely scratched the surface of Kim Kai, which left him wanting to know more and he hadn’t yet figured out how he felt about that.

“Minnie? Minnie?” Kai shook lightly at his shoulders to bring back Min to reality.

Min hadn’t realised that he lost focus. Nothing mattered to him as those words consumed him whole. Not even Kai’s hold or intoxicating scent.

Min’s bright chocolate orbs began to focus before dilating as his eyes widened, he had gotten too close and he wound himself in Kim Kai’s arms all too easily after a few honeyed words.

“K-Kai… I think it would be better if you let go of me, please.” Min spoke as if Kai grew another head when realisation dawned on him.

Min swore he saw softness and pleading in Kai’s eyes but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared.

Min took to backing away on the sofa in a hurried and panicked fashion. He had managed to get as far as half an arm’s reach before his back had hit the little corner that was created by the armrest and the backrest cushions. 

“Stop!”

He gasped and was considering vaulting off the sofa to escape the library but Kai had merely shifted closer – the man was like a panther, so silent as he had closed in on Min. Kai had already climbed over, hovering over, half of Min’s legs before he stopped.

“What are you scared of, Minnie?” Kai looked hurt and confused. It just wasn’t fair when the man was just a vision of soft tumbled locks and plush lips to Min but his eyes were bright and dark, watching Min very carefully.

“I’m not scared! I just don’t think we should be so close to each other.” Min protested with an outstretched hand shaking in front of him.

“Why?” Kai locked eyes with Min, his piercing gaze reading through Min’s lies.

“It’s better that way, Kai. It prevents mistakes and misunderstandings.” Min hissed and felt the urge to wrap his arms around himself and rub the bone deep chill out of him but he didn’t dare break eye contact with Kai.

“What possible misunderstanding could happen right now, Minnie? Haven’t I been crystal clear with you?” Kai asked as he prowled closer. Min tried to rear back once more but Kai smirked as he reached out and clasped Min’s wrist. He used his grip to pull Min’s light weight closer – the blonde yelping at the touch and looking a little panicked as he slid down the sofa with ease, which was bad since he was sliding closer to Kai and under his larger frame.

_Damn the leather._

“You haven’t given me a chance to be clear!” Min winced at how high his voice sounded, he tried to back up but Kai’s grip on his wrist kept him in place.

_Fuck._

He was in trouble. Kai hadn’t moved an inch but he was in line with Min’s torso when he pulled Min into place on the sofa. Kai had leaned in but Min had stuck out his free hand and held Kai back. Surprisingly, Kai played along like Min’s hand was the exact reason why he was being held back from getting closer to the pretty blonde.

“Be clear with me now, then.” Kai canted his head thoughtfully.

“You’re fucking with me, Kai. I don’t want that!” Min said exasperatedly.

“Not really, not as yet, that is. I believe, the way it stands I am giving you all the power to decide on what you want from my offer.” Kai smiled and it was the same breath-taking dazzling smile.

“Correct yourself to ‘Not Ever’. If I have all that decisive power that you speak of then let me have the power to at least keep distance with you.” Min had huffed, trying – and failing – to push against Kai’s chest.

_Just. When. In. The. Ever. Loving. Fuck. Did. He. Get. So. Stupidly. Strong??!!??_

“No.” Kai grinned.

“Why? You’re tormenting me by violating my space!” Min made a pained expression.

_Really, this was supposed to be Min picking a fight with him but here he was trading snippy barbed banter with Kai._

“Sorry, I just couldn’t resist trying this.” He stuck his tongue out playful out at Min’s foul expression.

“You’re asking for me to kick you in the balls.” Min fumed as he continued with his vain attempt to spit awful words at Kai.

“Awww, Minnie. Why do you want to hurt me?” Kai mockingly pouted and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Wouldn’t you like to know the list?” Min snorted mirthlessly.

Kai had opened his mouth to speak.

“Kai? You in here?” A foreign muffled voice called out through the air and soft footfalls are heard.

“Fuck!” Kai swore under his breath as his head whipped towards the library doors. They had been mostly closed, he was sure he had closed them when he had left Monggu outside of the library – Monggu was never really allowed into the library, Kai had gotten the pup into the habit of staying out even if he did wander in a handful of times to chew on the novels in the lower shelves. He cursed when he saw that the one door had been left ajar and it hadn’t closed completely on his way in.

Min’s eyes widened at the sound of a foreign voice in Kai’s wing. However, Min doesn’t get to dwell on it when Kai took the moment of panic between them to over-power the blonde. He pressed closer to Min’s body, his larger frame comfortably enveloping Min’s like a blanket as he was practically half lying atop the blonde.

Min had been ramrod stiff under Kai’s figure, way too hyperaware of Kai’s body tangling with his own and Kai’s soft breath fanning out against his cheek. They spent a heartbeat and forever in that position while Kai strained his senses to listen.

“Keep quiet and maybe he’ll go away.” Kai whispered into Min’s ear softly and missed the way the blonde had shuddered while he had eased up a little and gave Min space to breathe.

“Who wi –“ Min tried to ask at normal volume but Kai shushed Min.

Min smiled like the Devil had whispered the best diabolic plan in the universe in his ear and then inhaled deeply to call out to the stranger at the top of lungs. However, Kai was quick to catch on and beat him to his own plan by placing a palm over Min’s mouth before shooting him an angry glare.

The two tried to scuffle on the sofa as Min tried to wriggle and jab at Kai’s ribs but Kai clamped down by exercising his weight over Min’s body to keep him in place as he clasped Min’s wrists and pinned it above his head while shot Min a firm look.

“Oh no, you don’t! Don’t you dare ruin this for us, Minnie.” Kai hissed out a heated whisper at Min who glowered in return. Min glared back utterly annoyed at his foiled plan. His angry brown eyes had flicked down to Kai’s hand across his mouth and back up to the owner of said hand before raising an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t look at me like that. You would actually thank me if you find out who that really is.” Kai spoke in an annoyed whisper as he shook his head disapprovingly. Min rolled his eyes at the thought of being thankful for being in such a position with Kai rather than getting the stranger’s attention.

“Kai? Where the hell are you?” The voice called again. But the voice was strained – whoever was looking for Kai sounded awfully frustrated and his soft steps had turned to heavy thuds.

Kai bit his lip in anticipation and hoped the person would leave while Min was cussing out at the lip bite. Min looked confused under Kai’s grip as Kai craned his neck and twisted his head half a turn to listen for the footsteps.

It was approaching closer and closer and Min saw the faintest trace of panic on his face when he saw the shadow flicker in the space between the doors. But then it stopped, it seemed that the seeker swivelled as the shadow passed the doors again and the footfalls became softer again until they couldn’t hear it.

Kai heaved a sigh of relief, his hand falling away from Min’s lips. He felt his fingertips tingle as they brushed at Min’s soft bottom lip and felt Min’s warm breath brush over his knuckles. He looked down at Min and he watched Min’s lips part silently – Min’s body dared to react to Kai’s touch. It was faint but it made his breath hitch effortlessly.

“I think I should let go of you…” Kai hummed as he released Min’s wrists but the blonde’s hands hadn’t fallen away yet. He was still staring up at Kai with shiny brown eyes filled with something unreadable as he could practically see all the gears in Min’s head turning but then the blonde snapped back into focus.

“I’m going to have you killed, Kai.” Min snarled as he took the moment to hit the man above him. Kai whined under his breath as he took the dull pounding of Min’s fist on his chest.

“Ow…ow…ow… Minnie, stop! I know, I know you’re not happy with what just happened but don’t you think I know how much trouble I would be in if anyone found us like this?” Kai snickered at the actual thought of being caught and Min couldn’t find it in himself to find it funny.

“Then why do it, you brute?! Was it fucking necessary to smother me with your hand?” Min spat and gave a crinkled nose expression of disgust.

“You were going to ruin the fun and I guess I just can’t keep my hands to myself when it comes to you, Minnie.” Kai gave Min a look of a wolf like almost boxed grin and sparkling eyes.

Min scoffed as hit him once more before he shoved at Kai’s shoulder lightly. With the motion of pushing at Kai’s shoulder, Min sat up a little with Kai easing all his weight onto his knees that dug into the sofa cushion. Min realised that it had been years since he and Kai had been in a similar position. Kai hadn’t pulled away all that much; he was still leaning into Min’s space even with the blonde propped up on just a bent elbow.

_And yet there’s something so different about it this time round_ , Min thought.

When times were simpler between them, Min was the one who used to be enthusiastic and was always intruding in Kai’s personal space – he had done it countlessly to draw the shy introvert out of his shell. It was downright strange to be on the opposite end of such an interaction, especially when he was forcefully clamming up and trying to shut Kai out.

The position was still rather compromising but less aggressive on Kai’s bit but he was still holding his dominance over Min.

That did sound a lot like Kai – because of being an introvert, he had always been rather blunt and it seemed like it was something he hasn’t changed. Jongin used to be very straight forward and to the point about things – it painfully made sense why Kai had no sense of personal space with him.

But it was still strange at his sudden interest in Min after years of ignoring each other and barely tolerating the other’s existence.

_Is it really, Lee Min?_

“You’re out of control, Kai. This isn’t normal like even for you.” Min complained.

“And you’re far too controlled, Min. This isn’t normal for you either. You’re determined to keep me away from you.” Kai shot back. He winced – not because he was being called out on his behaviour but his name sounded so strange on his tongue – there was no endearment of the name for once. It was weird hearing just his name from Kai.

But Min couldn’t help but silently agree with Kai.

Kai’s hand ruffled Min’s bleached hair softly until its tufts stuck up. Min would have smacked his hand away and scowled but he stopped as Kai changed to carding his fingers through Min’s hair as he spoke to him.

“It’s okay to let loose. You’re always restricting yourself around everyone in this Manor and in the business – I do understand why you’re always so closed off – but I need you to know you don’t always have to be guarded… at least not with me. You can be relaxed around me – rather _open up to me again_ , Minnie.” Kai had pinned Min with his earnest shining gaze as he spoke such soft and gentle words.

“How can you tell that I’m restricting myself? Why you of all people would I choose to open up to?” Min retorted shakily, almost bemoaning how feeble the smarting effect of his words were.

“C’mon Minnie, you’re smart.” Kai smiled at him mischievously and knowingly – it was small and shy but it was still gorgeous on Kai.

“Yes, thank you for making me aware so do understand why I’m still trying to figure why you’re being so invasive to me as of late.” Min bit his clipped words, pulling Kai’s hand away from his hair and the younger offered no protest to the action.

“I think you’re overthinking things too much, Minnie.” Kai took Min’s defensive attitude in stride.

“And I think you’re not fully thinking through your own actions right now, Kai.” Min gave a snippy retort.

“Don’t you miss the way we used to be?” Kai’s question caught Min off guard.

“Does that even matter? Even if I did, it’s not like we could ever go back to what it used to be like. We’re not friends anymore, Kai.” Min snapped, although it didn’t have as much venom in it as he thought it should have.

“That is true. But I think we could be that and much more, Minnie. I did tell you we will be different.”

“We can’t…” Min mumbled, biting down on his lip.

“Yes, we can. You’re just not willing to give it a chance.” Kai urged softly.

“I’m not willing because it means I can’t protect myself, Kai!” Min snapped.

“Protect yourself from what, Minnie?” Kai canted his head.

“You very well know. You’re smart, Kai.” Min shot back.

Kai winced softly, knowing that Min was thinking about the conversation back at Min’s apartment but he had just shown Min a part of his heart – he bared it for Min in the hopes Min would understand.

“I’m very aware of how you think it’s smart to lie to yourself but I know you can still tell when I’m lying and when I’m being sincere.” Kai looked expectantly at Min and the blonde flushed guiltily. There was only so far Min could manipulate and push Kai’s ugly words as a scapegoat.

“It’s not a lie. I’m… confused and a little suspicious.” Min admitted, locking eyes with Kai with his honest words.

“What’s confusing you?” Kai asked gently, his voice settling into Min like a warm embrace of comfort.

“Are you kidding me?! Things have changed again and I don’t know how to deal with it because it’s going against the way we’ve lived our lives in the last few years.” Min scoffed and he didn’t sound savage for once – it actually showed how panicked he was. He ran his free hand through his fair locks, a sign of his frustration.

“Hmm… I can understand that but what are you suspicious of?” Kai nodded gently in understanding.

“Foul play.” Min replied without missing a beat.

“Is it foul play if you’re experimenting?” Kai tried to steer Min’s thought process into his view point.

“Is that what it is to you?” Min laughed brokenly and Kai wanted nothing more but to be able to hold Min and comfort him.

“Yes and no.” Kai answered with all seriousness.

“You’re joking?” Min looked aghast – his lips parted with his horrified expression.

“It’s rather difficult to try and explain with words especially with all the lies we’ve been telling to each other, Minnie. There are other ways of expressing the idea but you need to be open to it.”

“What are you getting at, Kim Kai?” Min had a nagging idea of what Kai was angling towards.

“What I’m suggesting to you, Lee Min, is that you try something… different… something fun with me. If it works for you then maybe your stay here won’t be so dull and if it doesn’t, I’ll back off from you.” Kai proposed – even if he what he was offering up meant risking the chance of losing the love of his life for good.

“That’s it?! You offer me a temporary proposal just to waste our time here in the Manor?” Min shook his head, his delicate eyebrows knitting with the beginnings of fury.

“No. From what I’ve heard, I gather that you will be around more often than not.” Kai stated firmly.

_Dammit, of course, he’d know about Father forcing me back into the Manor._

“This isn’t exactly helping your case, Kai.” Min scoffed.

“It’s not supposed to. It’s supposed to urge you so I can finally have an opportunity to sway you.” Kai flashed a ghost of his usual smirk.

“So what will you gain out of this so called opportunity?” Min humoured Kai because maybe he should just give in; he was destined for a doomed life with the Lee Household and Kai in his orbit just happened to accelerate his way to utter disaster.

“I get to corner you and confuse you just enough into trying something reckless with me.” Kai snickered softly.

“Must everything with you be treated as conquer and kill?” Min narrowed his eyes at dark haired man.

“I think in this case, I’m perfectly fine with just conquering.” Kai had leaned closer, much closer than before, and Min found his gaze falling to Kai’s plump lips that were stained with adventure and fantasy with the spilling words of his silky voice. Min felt heat pool in his tummy at the drop in Kai’s timbre. He knew there was no stopping it since he was already drawn into him.

“Try with me, Minnie.” Kai whispered warmly.

“Try what?” Min pushed off his elbow until he was balancing on a palm behind him to get closer to Kai, their chests brushing and sharing the same breath.

_“Something.”_ He drawled and winked at Min.

Min realised what Kai meant. He thought it over for a moment, wondering what would happen if he went along with Kai’s suggestion.

He knew nothing would come of wondering so Min threw all rational thought out the window, curling the fingers of his free hand into Kai’s white shirt and pulled him closer. Min took in the delight in Kai’s widened eyes and the heavenly scent of his cologne.

Min’s eyes fluttered to a close as he tilted his head a little and gingerly placed his lips onto Kai’s.

It was everything the last time they were that close anticipated. It was in that instance that Kai was in his every sense – _flooding and coating and burning and fortifying._

Kissing Kai was the most chaotic feeling ever.

His lips were soft and gentle against Kai’s mouth. His control on the kiss hadn’t lasted long until Kai switched their rhythm and pace to slow and deliberate strokes; the unhurried tandem of their lips was mostly for Kai not to scare Min out of his bold and daring move.

Their kiss felt like relearning everything of the old between them and yet it was sending zings through them with every new unexplored thing about them. It was a kiss of lost time and fragmented romance.

A first kiss by decisive chance shouldn’t have the kind of depth that they were experiencing but Min could feel the bitterness that he had been harbouring being washed away with every tender brush of Kai’s wet and welcoming mouth and Kai had been thawing the last of iced guilt in his veins with every sweet and shivering burst of hot breath from Min’s lips.  

Min wasn’t sure how long they shared the kiss but it left him feeling exultant – his body feeling lighter with every stroke of Kai’s mouth against his. He was willingly engaging a kiss with Kim Kai. Hell must have surely frozen over because Min was pretty convinced Kai was the Devil in human skin and Min had chosen to kiss him!

His hand climbed from Kai’s shirt and wrapped around Kai’s neck, the fingers sprawling and exploring the little patch of skin that Min found. But Min had slumped backward from bolstering on his wrist back onto his elbow, giving Kai more control between them.

It wasn’t long before Kai pushed Min to lay flat against the sofa, the younger man quick to reach out to cushion the back of Min’s head while catching himself with one hand on the armrest above Min’s head, before delving down back to Min’s addictive lips with light teasing kisses.

Min sighed between their kisses, whining Kai’s name quietly before Min caught the sound of Kai’s breathy laughter tinkling in his ears before it trailed off as he had straightened up above Min. Kai had been awestruck taking in the view of the pretty blonde under him with bruised slick lips and a pretty flush over his pale cheeks and a heaving chest.

The kick of lust to the gut was how the same arousal in him was reflecting in Min’s eyes – the pretty chocolate pools were liquefied by his desire. Kai had been staring into hot glazed over sparkling eyes and Min had never looked so alive in all their time together until that very moment. Nothing about the Prince was cold, Kai had been breathing in the heat of Min, his lust and his unravelling emotions.

Kai dipped his head again and connected with Min, his hand slipping from the back of Min’s head to under Min’s neck and arching it to draw Min closer and deeper. He canted Min’s head gently as they slanted their lips over each other before licking into Min’s mouth. It must have been a good trick since Min’s hands were in Kai’s hair tugging softly with a soft hum, Kai mused mildly.

Min had brought his hands to gently hold onto Kai’s face. He gasped softly as Kai nipped gently at the full flesh of Min’s lower lip. Min had his fingers tracing over Kai’s cheekbones and brushing at Kai’s temple while he welcomed the way the kiss had deepened with his tongue.

“Oh, for fuck sakes, Kai! I like to nap on that sofa.” A voice boomed through the room and Kai nearly squashed Min by falling forward in shock. The tone wasn’t angry, it seemed scandalised but Min understood since he was a messy tangled lot of limbs with Kai in that moment.

“Nice timing, fucker!” Kai grumbled, shifting slowly in case he had hurt Min, as he pulled away from Min and got off the sofa. Min felt the urge to complain about Kai taking all the warmth away but it was quickly replaced with the heat of embarrassment when he realised that there was a figure leaning against the open doors of Kai’s library.

“Sorry, Minnie.” Kai mumbled under his breath as he helped Min to sit up.

Min tried to fight the red flush that violently coated his neck and tinged his cheeks. He knew it didn’t look good, his hair was messed up and his lips were probably as bruised as they felt. It felt like University all over again when he got caught for kissing his tutoring partner by his roommate – it was purely accidental.

Kai was glaring at the intruder who scoffed and waltzed his way further into Kai’s library.

“Find somewhere else to –“

“Fuck off! This is my wing. I do what I want.” Kai cut the stranger off by growling at them. Surprisingly there was no heat to those words as he sat down beside Min.

“Do it when I’m not visiting, yeah?”  The stranger conceded.

“And how am I supposed to plan that when the great Oh Sehun is always playing dead?” Kai groused as the stranger now made his way to the couch and took a seat next to Min, rather lazily.

_Sehun?_

He was an old friend of Kai’s if Min’s memory served correctly.

In his lounging mood, Sehun had draped himself on the seat while throwing an arm behind the back rest and crooked his leg at the ankle on his knee. He shook the booted foot that dangled every once in a while.

Sehun tilted his head and greeted Min, “Sup, I’m Sehun…” 

Min had turned his body to Sehun to speak but was too horrified, be it from the conversation or the fact that someone did indeed catch him and Kai.

“Don’t talk much? Pity. Kai’s into screamers.” He shrugged nonchalantly before lolling his head back on the edge of the back rest.

The flush climbed higher on Min’s neck as he gazed at the rugged poker faced man before him while unknowing of how Kai smirked behind him. His looks was completely opposite from Kai but he was almost as gorgeous as Kai had he been healthier.

_WHY THE HELL IS KAI EVEN THE GAUGE??_

His face was sharp, very sharp.

His jawline, sprinkled with bits of his stubble, slanted in a dangerous angle that coupled with his razor cheekbones. A small slashed scar settled itself on his cheekbone. His eyebrows were straight and severe – it made his facial expression change under the slightest movements – but Min also gathered that was as far as Sehun’s expressions varied. His nose stood proud in its arrogant manner and gave him a type of regal quality.

His lips were probably the softest feature with the gentle curves on the bow of his upper lip to the full dip of his lower lip. However even those softened lips could be pulled into a harsh look as the corners of his lips tugged downward.

Exactly like how he was looking at Min at that moment.

He sighed and ran a pale sinewy hand through his unruly and matted dark hair and tossed his head back again.

“Kai, he stares.” He ridiculed Min as his lips curled cruelly.

“Be fucking nice, Sehun.” Kai growled again, clearly fuming silently all the while Min had stared.

Min still stared but with an even bigger wide eyed expression.

_This man clearly was out of place in this sleek environment._

Kai pulled Min back against his chest.

_He really needs to stop that soon or I’m going to hit him._

He felt the heat radiating off Kai and Min pushed off with his lean hand before extending it to Sehun.

“Sorry. I’m being rude. I didn’t mean to stare I think I was just in – umm – shock, I suppose. You… kind of… caught Kai and I in an embarrassing position. My name is Min, Lee Min.” Min flushed a little more but he had stuck his hand out for a handshake.

Sehun doesn’t return the handshake but cracked an eyelid, revealing a naughty twinkle in his brown eye, while the corner of his mouth tugged a small smirk.

“And so he does speak.”

Kai violently tossed the lazing arm on the back rest by smacking it upward with a sharp sound.

Sehun grimaced and rubbed at the already reddening skin.

“Pleasure… truly, Min.” He begrudgingly extended the same reddening hand to shake Min’s one that had deflated with rejection. Min tried to regain the polite smile he used when he met strangers but all he could do was focus on shaking Sehun’s hand.

“Wait! Did you say Lee Min?!” Sehun twisted his body and faced Min full on in a heartbeat; the quick motion made Min yelp and jerk back in reaction – the blonde regretting it when the back of his head had collided into Kai’s chest. Sehun burst into laughter while Min rubbed at the back of his head – Kai had removed Min’s hand and brushed his fingertips over the little sore spot in Min’s scalp before his hand fell away.

“Yes? I’m Lee Min. Is there something wrong with that?” Min had never felt confused from merely introducing himself.

“No shit,” Sehun laughed breathily. “ _This_ is the rebel of a Prince everyone talks about, hey? How did you do it, Kai?” Sehun smiled lopsidedly at Min while taking a jab at Kai.

“I did nothing, Sehun.” Kai snapped like a fussed five year old.

“I walked in to see you making out with him on my sofa, you must have done something.” Sehun rolled his eyes.

“Thank you for your astute deduction, Detective Oh. It was cut short because of you.” Kai scoffed.

“Heaven forbid I deprive you. You’re violating my sofa!” Sehun snapped his sassy reply before he continued to complain.

“It’s my sofa! I paid for it.” Kai huffed.

Min snorted, catching Sehun’s attention.

“It seems like you’re lying to me – I think the Prince has a differing idea about you troubling him, Kai.”

Sehun clasped a hand to Min’s shoulder, “If he ever gives you trouble, tell me and I’ll put him back in place, yeah?”

Min could only find himself enough to nod at Sehun’s deep commanding timbre.

“Try it, noodle. I dare you.” Kai snarled.

“I will and I’ll kick your butt.” Sehun gloated.

“Try asking me for a place to crash when you’re bleeding on my patio.” Kai threatened him.

“You’ll still love me even then, _Nini._ You know I’m the only other one in life for you.” Sehun teased mercilessly.

“Alright, time to fuck off, _Sehunnie_. You’ve worn out your welcome.” Kai pointed out the library doors.

Sehun chuckled and settled himself further, cosying up on his spot, “I just got here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Kai groaned and prayed for patience.

“What are you even doing here? You look like absolute shit.” Kai stated very matter-of-factly. “Like more than usual kind of,” Kai continued as he scanned the boy.

“Yeah, well, I _am_ feeling pretty shit. Barely got my team out alive this time round.” Sehun tossed carelessly into the air with an exhausted voice.

At the attention of those words, Min looked beyond the striking features he noticed how gaunt Sehun was. His cheekbones and jaw stuck out in an unhealthy manner and his skin stretched tightly over them. He’s quite peaky even for someone as pale as Sehun.

“Jesus. How long were you out this time?” Kai’s eyes widened at the news.

“A month… maybe? I stopped crossing the dates when we lost the base warehouse. Everything went to hell there.” Sehun’s brown pupils danced toward the upper lids of his eyes as he back tracks.

Kai shook his head, bangs swishing at the movement.

“You need to be careful. You already almost lost your arm before. I don’t need you sneaking into my wing and pouring blood on my marble floors.”

Sehun burst into laughter and Min was rather alarmed since nothing funny was said.

“Maybe if you offered me the chance to move in permanently and shift to your team, it would save the trouble of busting my ass all the time.” Sehun chuckled airily as if contemplating the suggestion seriously.

“Hardly likely. Your manners have always been atrocious. You’d be awful in a mafia household – you don’t know how to follow rules, Sehun.” Kai mocked.

“I’m not fifteen anymore, Kai. I’m refined now, you know? I’m quite the gentleman, manners and rules wise, now despite my current appearance.” Sehun rolled his eyes as his hand gestured to the attire he donned.

“Why are you even dressed like that? You look awful.” Kai questioned as he gave the once over at Sehun’s bulky ill-fitting grey pull over hoodie and his ratty dark blue jeans.

Sehun grinned like an idiot for a moment, “I’m offended, Kai. You know why I dress like this when I do.”  

“The fuck did you do now, Sehun?” Kai groaned tiredly, massaging a temple while Min looked utterly confused at the grinning Sehun.

“What is he talking about, Kai?” Min finally questioned, interrupting the rapid fire conversation between other two.

“He’s hurt again… Sehun likes to dress like so to hide all of his injuries.” Kai huffed and Min paled a little.

“That’s not it. I’ve come bearing gifts but I seek lodging first.” Sehun announced.

“How long are you staying?” Kai asked.

“Wait until you hear of what I have to tell you.” Sehun dismissed and Kai’s interest piqued at the dismissal.

“Alright, go get cleaned up in other room. Madam Kang is bound to find you soon. It’s always amazing how the old lady doesn’t kick you out or even tell the Master but gives me hell for my pup rolling in her flower beds.”

“Because I’m actually nice to her and I appreciate her.” Sehun snorted.

“It’s not the same. She sees you as a child that she has to feed and bandage because you’re constantly crashing at the Manor when you need to heal.”

“I kind of like that.”

“Go find your own God damned caregiver. Minnie is back so Madam Kang is busy.” Kai sniffed.

“Anyway while you’re cleaning up, I’ll just get Min back to the main library.” Kai’s mood changed and he’s already planning six steps ahead.

Sehun simply nodded and hobbled out of the room while Kai yanked Min off the couch.

“C’mon, Minnie.” He still held onto Min’s hand while he reached to the rug for the book Kai had tossed earlier, “Here, you can keep this. You looked pretty interested. Maybe you can tell me about it when you’re done with it.”

Min had used his free hand and curled the book to his torso but bit his lip as he looked at Kai. Kai didn’t like the look in Min’s eyes – he was nervous and he could see all the gears in his head grinding overtime with overthinking.

 

* * *

 

It was a little way before the two were in front of the arresting library doors. Kai pushed at it and got Min into the room. Min’s hand was still laced together with Kai’s as Min stood inside the library and Kai was leaning in from the threshold.

“I haven’t been in here since I was seventeen.” Kai murmured as he took a tentative step into the library.

“Wait… when you were seventeen… that wa–“ Min gasped and turned to Kai.

“Yeah, it was back then.” The line of Kai’s mouth thinned into a tight and taut one.

There was a steady stream of unwanted memories between them. Min recalled an argument and a scarily indifferent looking younger version of Kai, not as polished as the version before Min but the beginnings of it was prominent. Min recalled a lot of pain that night but he didn’t want to remember it.

And Kai had to shut out the memory of a younger Min, barely eighteen and brown hair – not a trace of dye in sight – shaking like a leaf as he was a moment away from bursting into tears. He was angry, very angry and hurt – that Kai understood when he had looked into Min’s glassy chocolate eyes still it hadn’t stopped his younger self from leaving Min behind in the very library they stood in.

“You didn’t have to come in.” Min sniffed and took a step away from him.

“Minnie… are you angry with me for back then?” Kai took a step closer to Min.

“No, I don’t think I’m angry anymore, Kai, but I don’t think I’ve fully forgiven you for that night.” Min frowned at the memory.

“Minnie…” Kai tried to explain.

“It’s done, Kai. It’s not like you can change that moment, can you?” Min cut him off and waved the topic off and turned away from Kai.

Kai rounded him and stood before the pretty blonde. Min stared long and hard, searching for the traces of malice in Kai but he couldn’t find anything but a sincere look in his dark eyes. How was it even possible?

He looked away scowling.

Can they really fix anything? Kissing wasn’t going to fix it.

Kai had reached out and curled his fingers under Min’s chin and lifted his head gently, leaning in ever so slightly, “Is that kind of the point now? I want to correct mistakes I’ve made before, Minnie. Give me the chance to right our wrongs, please.”

“Are you listening to yourself, Kai?”

“Hmm… I am and I’m absolutely sincere and serious about this.”

_I can see that and I don’t hate it._

Min frowned.

“Minnie, listen to me, please.” Kai urged softly.

“What do you want to say, Kai?” Min asked almost tiredly. His brown eyes showed how apprehensive he was and filled with worry – Min was vulnerable and was failing to shut him out in that moment.

“I wanted to explain, about back then.” Kai summed up.

“Explain what?”

“Looking back now, I think I was angry. I was angry with a lot of things at the time, Minnie. I’ve changed to fit into this Manor and I did things that damaged things between us. But I did them out of good intentions… I guess. It seemed better that way but I hurt you, Minnie. And that night left me overwhelmed by my anger, I made a bad choice when I decided I never wanted to ever come back here again.” Kai admitted and Min stifled the wince in him because he had far too many memories of longing for Kai to come through the very same doors of the library and for things to be different but there were too many times he had tucked up and forced himself to not cry over Kai as he balled up in the comfort of the blankets and books of his mother’s library.

“Were you ever angry at me?” Min asked as he dared to stare up at Kai through the blonde tufts of hair, the chocolate of his eyes glassy and looking fragile.

“I was but it wasn’t right. You didn’t understand – rather you didn’t now and I hadn’t told you a thing so you couldn’t have possibly known. But Min, there were days were, I just wanted, I don’t know, I just wanted you to ask me if everything was alright because I needed you that badly and I knew, I mean, I knew… I couldn’t ruin you with everything bad I had become.” Kai confessed.

“What about now?” Min asked quietly.

“I think I’ll find my way to these doors far too often in the near future. I know what I’m capable of, Minnie. I can keep you safe and have you near me and I know I won’t ruin you. I just need you to be welcoming as you were before.” Kai leaned in and pressed their foreheads together – Min sucked in a shaky breath with their contact.

“I have to change things between us before you disappear from me again. Think for a moment of what we could be, Minnie.” Kai shut his eyes and rubbed his thumb over Min’s bottom lip. Kai bit down on the cheeky smile he shot at Min and Min found himself smiling shyly at the thought of sharing books and kisses with Kai. It was a marvellous rose tinted window future that Kai painted and Min found himself believing it.

“Kai…” Min’s eyes flickered open and tried to speak.

“Don’t answer me just yet, Minnie. I’m still trying to change your mind.” The younger man laughed breathily and Min could hear his smile spilling into his voice. It wasn’t a heartbeat more until Kai kissed Min, his thumb stroking gently against his jawline while he did so and Min’s hands wrapped over Kai’s shoulders, his hands playfully locked over the wrists as he leaned indulgently into Kai’s warm body.

It was dangerous. It was too easy to slip into such an intimate gesture with Kai. It was a completely different experience compared to when Min had initiated the kiss. The younger snaked his free arm around Min’s waist and drew him closer, kissing the blonde firmly until Min had a soft moan on his lips. Kai swallowed the sound up and devoured Min, memorising the taste of Min as he explored the shape of his mouth, licking into it generously while he moulded Min against the solid line of his body.

They broke apart when Kai remembered he had to stop before he had scared Min off. The pretty blonde in his arms panted lightly and looked up at Kai with bruised lips and shining eyes.

_There are things you won’t admit to just yet, Minnie, but I can see it in your eyes…_

“I only want the answer I want and I’ll get that when I finally win what I want from you, Minnie.” Kai admitted bluntly.

“Must it be conquer and kill with you?” Min snipped breathlessly, still leaning into Kai while the younger had brought his hands down to his sides gently, their fingers tangling together.

“I told you I’m perfectly fine with just conquering this time.” Kai grinned cheekily.

Kai loosened the hold gently, “I’ve got to go now. Sehun’s going to be pain if I’m not there like I promised him.” Min felt a small twinge that Kai was going to be busy and he wouldn’t have Kai’s attention for a little longer.

“Kai?” Min’s voice was quiet.

“Hmm, Minnie.”  

“It’s nothing dangerous, is it?” He asked gently.

Kai chuckled softly, “Worried already? Maybe I should have kissed you earlier.” He whispered like it was his most treasured secret. Min shoved him lightly and Kai smiled naughtily with his tongue caught between his teeth. Min swore he didn’t find the slight curl of the bow on his upper lip beautiful and distracting.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing I can’t handle. I’ll talk to you later.”

Kai was well on his way to head out the door but he spun back again and hesitated for a moment like he was contemplating something. He decided against whatever it was and exited the room.

Min sighed as he had picked up the few books he had left scattered on the sofa earlier that morning and climbed onto the wide bench against the window.

It was the one window where Min could easily view his mother’s Rose Pavilion.

He dropped into it and thought about everything that happened throughout the entire day. It was a weird sort of day and he didn’t mind some of the events of the day.

_He had come to know the scary Grim Reaper named Shim Changmin – also now known as the scary Hyung who loved to read and smiled a lot when people weren’t watching him._

_He had befriended Changmin’s right hand man, Choi Minho – the weirdly competitive and intuitive man with a challenge to make friends in all places of his life._

_He had kissed Kai. And Kai had kissed him. But Kai had talked to him. And Min had talked to him. He doesn’t know what to make of it completely but he knows it’s a risk he’s taking._

_He had met Oh Sehun – an old friend of Kai who seems to be game to make Kai’s life hell at any given moment for shits and giggles._

He tried reading but it was an effort. He gave up after rereading the same paragraph thrice over and cast the book aside gently, just a bit away from him. Min sighed and drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them and pressed the side of his cheek to the bare knee cap. He stared out as he thought about Kai and him.

_Does it really mean something?_

_Can we fix things and be different as Kai says?_

_Are we really making progress?_

Min spent the rest of the evening asleep in the library after wrestling with thoughts of the inhabitants of the Manor.

Even Alice was forgotten for the first time as Min’s cell phone lay discarded in his room.


	11. B R C 1 0:         S C A R S    A N D      I N S I G N I A S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun has news for Kai!
> 
> Yup that's the summary for this long ass chapter XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late to post but I swear there's a valid reason? 
> 
> The formatting is awfullllll on this chapter because I cannot for the life of me type on my tablet. My nice edited and structured chapters are trapped on my laptop that has a virus - bear with me people and I'll fix the formatting sooon and I'll get the hang of typing on my tablet.
> 
> P.S. I loved every bit of this chapter except when I was typing it and tried to post it through my long suffering relationship with my tablet! 
> 
> Enjoy!

**B R C 1 0:         S C A R S    A N D      I N S I G N I A S**

Kai shut the library doors behind him and wove himself back to his wing where Sehun was waiting - he picked up the pace and tried to think of a reason of why Oh Sehun would just show up again so soon after their last meeting.

He knew something was wrong if it prompted Sehun into actually showing up. Something was definitely suspicious - especially Sehun's behaviour, there was something amiss and Kai needed to know.

He walked into the wing - it was the only wing in the Manor that had the least amount of obscene decoration to it. He found the Manor nauseating at times but his wing was all his - he appreciated that it disconnected (at the very least visually) from the Manor. Kai strode past the common room, past his personal library and the mini gym that he trained in. He crossed through the passage that opened to his kitchenette and breakfast nook.

It was a little way further, deeper into his wing, before he found the door adjacent to his master bedroom. To be fair, the guest room itself could be a master bedroom while his own room assumed double the grandness of a lavish master bedroom.

Nudging the bedroom door open with his sneaker, Kai found a duffle bag at the foot of the door - a must habit with Sehun. The bed was a mess of Sehun's hoodie, jeans and a set of unravelled and unstained bandages while Sehun had stepped out of the bathroom.

He had been preoccupied with drying his hair from the shower and re-securing the towel that wrapped around his hip. Sehun's bare state revealed his perfectly healthy and unharmed torso, save for the multiple scars etched into his skin. It crawled across his pale skin in thick jagged welts of scar tissue that crossed over at certain points across his abdomen and it reached as far as curling over his hip to the right while it slashed just under the left side set of his ribs.

Sehun made eye contact with Kai, a blank look on his face before his lips parted as he finally registered that there was another person in the room with him.

"Gotcha?" He grinned rather sheepishly.

Kai took in how messy the tufts his now clean hair was from the towel drying - said fluffy towel grasped loosely in his right arm. Sehun's right arm was covered in scars - a messy collection of angry slashes that spanned the entire length of his arm from shoulder to his wrist.

"I knew something was up with your timing, there's no way you would have still been hurt. So why are you really here, Sehun? You don't make a habit of showing up in person just to _talk_." Kai crossed his arms over his chest and Sehun shrugged his bare shoulders.

"Well, at least someone understands the way healing works. You're right though, I don't but what I have to tell you, its well worth the risk coming out all this way." Sehun scrunched up his face as he thought over the pros and cons of him travelling around.

"Is it that serious?" Kai mused.

Sehun ignored his question as he threw his towel at Kai, "Don't look."

Kai laughed, taking the hint of Sehun not wanting to talk just yet, even with the damp towel over his face, "Please. I've seen you naked before. Stop behaving like a fucking virgin, Sehun."

Sehun gasped in a high pitched voice and pretended to cover up by pulling the other towel over his chest as he had stepped into a fresh pair of jeans while Kai had been covered with the towel.

"But Kai, you can't... you mustn't... what of Min?" Sehun gasped dramatically but batted his eyelashes at Kai. Kai had thrown the towel at Sehun's face in retaliation for Sehun's antics - he threw the towel with a bit of force that it left Sehun scowling as he pulled the towel off his face.

"Fucking killjoy," Sehun muttered, "When did you figure it out?"

"When you put zero effort into your alibi for being here at the Manor? This Manor is indulgent to us, Sehunnie, but I never for one moment stopped being suspicious of it and the people within its walls. I always told you to be careful." Kai flashed a cold knowing smile, the reminder making Sehun frown.

The realisation of the reminder hit him and his lips parted.

Kai had eventually opened up about what it was like living in the Manor to Sehun a few years ago. He had told Sehun about at first how close his room was to the kitchens where he could hear the screams from the basements - he told the younger man how that made sleeping at night hard for him even after the screaming had stopped but Kai also told him about how he got his own wing within the Manor (at the time when he was named right hand to the Master), he had picked the wing on the furthest and quietest end of the Manor - he figured it would have been preferred if he could be away from the vicinity of business activities within the Manor.

However Kai had admitted, in a way, he had come to regret his choice. Sometimes he found it quiet, far too quiet for his liking. He kind of grew to hate how he had been put on edge and how restless he was.

That sort of confession from Kai had changed Sehun's way of thinking completely. Sehun had always assumed Kai had the better end of their circumstances, especially given their history and their exposure to the cruelty of life from a young age, but he hadn't realised how it frustrated his best friend. Kai never really spoke about living in the Manor after that, he always brushed it off with a smile and forced Sehun to drop it when he said that life was far better in the Manor as compared to before.

It wasn't as if Sehun could help Kai, it wasn't any better on his side - in fact, it just may have been worse. He was pretty sure Kai had the easier end of the bargain and he preferred it that way. Sehun lived a life that was... uncertain, that being put in the most polite way possible. It was the kind of life where he was constantly on edge and there was never ending doubt no matter where he went. The instability of his life left Sehun with the condition that he could never settle or linger.

  
"Don't look at me like that, Sehun. We weren't exactly given a choice in what we do now, were we? You can't - no, you're not allowed to have any sort of... pity or sympathy or whatever emotional bullshit you've got. I would do everything again even if it was vice versa but we're doing it to survive together, you know that, right?" Kai dismissed the look of sympathy from his best friend.

Sehun nodded curtly, his face a stony look because Kai was right and he couldn't argue anything further than that. Sehun knew that Kai was definitely spot-on about one thing - there wasn't a choice and Sehun was almost glad. He turned out a lot better than if he actually had the opportunity to escape.

"So, you've been dead for basically a few months. What have you done since I patched you?" Kai quipped.

Sehun's stony look fell apart as he grinned, before collapsing onto the bed, back first.

"I took time off for healing because new injuries hurt like a bitch."

Kai snorted at the way Sehun fussed.

"But recon work, mostly."

"Oh? There's something newfor you to work on?" Kai asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"It's something I didn't want but then I realised it was important." Sehun shrugged and Kai could feel that Sehun wasn't giving him all the details.

"How did your recon go?" Kai probed for information.

"You know what that is like. It was a lot of listening, meeting a lot of dodgy contacts and following tip offs from unreliable moles. I even spent a good bit of money on it too. Kind of worth it, though."

"How so?" Kai prompted Sehun.

"Wound up at this club within the HUB while tailing a lead." Sehun elaborated.

"Oh yeah?" Kai looked at the younger man, as he leaned against the closed door, amusement lacing his tone.

"Beautiful chicks, man. You'd dig the dancers and all but there was this one. Her figure was carved by some other worldly deity or something, Kai! It looked like this." Sehun had stuck his arms up into the air and dreamily drew the outline of her physique with his index fingers.

Kai shook his head, he sometimes forgets that they were still young and that they should be doing stupid things - normal things. He was always reminded of that fact when Sehun behaved in the most amusing of ways in front of him.

"Kai!" Sehun called out excitedly.

"Yeah, Sehunnie, I'm listening."

"She made you look as fair as I am, Kai. She's got skin like creamed coffee. She looked so fucking innocent in that club and I swear it had nothing to do with the lolita dress she wore."

"Lolita dress?" Kai's eyebrows furrowed.

"That's the uniform she wore. Fucking adorbs, man, had these little bows and flowers everywhere on her." Sehun informed before goung back to his rant while making a hand gesture to show Kai the size of the bow between his index and thumb.

"You see, she works there. She happened to be my contact's informant - the lazy fucker he is - thought we should be acquainted so he could cut his work load and still get paid and I thought what the hell because I was done at that point but it turns out I traded the slimey bastard for this petite bombshell." Sehun went on enthusiastically.

"Sehun, where are you going with this? Because I'm not really interested in how -" Kai sighed, seeing how it was folding out already.

"I didn't sleep with her." He sat up and coughed out the confession quietly, his vouce drastically different from the boisterous tone he was using just moments prior.

Kai's eyes widened, "You didn't?"

"She didn't seem like the type. There was something different about her, Kai. Looking at her was like..."

 _Looking in the mirror_ , Sehun had finished his statement internally.

"Like what?" Kai asked expectantly.

Sehun pursed his lips for a moment, "It was like she needed protecting, Kai." He shrugged his shoukders while he drew aimless patterns in the duvet that he sat cross legged in, he really didn't know how to explain it. Sehun could only understand the way she behaved.

"A damsel in distress?"

Sehun snorted, "Far from it but she's out of place in that club and I can't understand it."

"Out of place?" Kai mulled on the thought that his maknae just might be smitten and could be dangerous to him.

"Look, it's hard to explain. I can't explain why and how I'm attracted to this chick but I know it's a lost cause. I can't get involved with her because of the kind of life I have. I really don't want to drag anyone into the mess I made." Sehun resolved solemnly.

"Sehun, you know you didn't make that mess." Kai's concern dissipated, he did fell bad for the circumstance Sehun was in.

"Yeah, but I haven't gotten out of it either. It would be my fault if I, knowingly, got tangled in with anyone." Sehun sighed, frustrated about the topic being discussed.

"Alright, fine. I see the way your mood is changing, the longer we dwell on this. But what I can tell you is that as cautious as you are, it wouldn't do you any good if you kept blaming yourself for why you are alive today. Especially since you found out what happened." Kai folded his arms over his chest - the motion making Sehun not make light of Kai's words.

"It keep me grounded and in check. These scars are a kind of reminder for me to not fuck up. I don't blame myself but I do remind myself, Kai."

"So you'll live like that? Never taking a chance because of what happened?" Kai argued.

"I think.... I think that is a conversation that's suited for another time because I really didn't come to go on about a girl I'll probably never get involved with. I've come to discuss other things, much more important things." Sehun changed the topic with a cold glare.

Kai's interest piqued at that, he knew when to push Sehun's buttons but he hadn't seen the younger so wound up in a long while - something about that encounter with that girl set something off with Sehun. But Kai knew better than to push it further currently so he let it slide and prompted Sehun to proceed with what qualified as 'much more important things'.

"Something has been bugging me because it isn't making sense." Sehun decidely started, tapping a finger to his chin, with a frown on his face - his eyes dancing to the sky again in thought.

"You've got to give me more than that." Kai retorted humourlessly.

"How's your Japanese trade merger going?" Sehun cut his knowing gaze to Kai.

"How do you know about that?" Kai's eyes widened.

"I'm Batman?" Sehun snorted.

Kai scoffed and gestured for Sehun to go with a proper explanation.

"Seriously, it's no secret about it. Even these small time rings and organisations are catching wind that the Japanese trade is opening up for an import market within the Undercity and they're sampling good stuff that they can't even produce." Sehun started explaining.

"So, even if they do try, it's not much of a chance. I know that the Families of the Undercity have put their best goods forward. I did it on behalf of the Lee Household and I saw what you're getting at." Kai informed, since he was on the upper end of the ranks.

"Is this venture that important to the Lees?" Sehun canted his head thoughtfully.

"Master Lee himself is awfully interested, so the executives decided they were on board since it meant more money. Besides, sampling stuff they can't make is how these small rings make it in the business. It's a piss poor and aged tactic - sell a pretty picture and supply crap cheap quality stuff." Kai offered in response.

"Yeah, I'm aware of how it works and all but there seems to be no activity from the Japanese side. Its almost suspicious." Sehun nodded in understanding.

"How so?" Kai seemed confused, there shouldn't be an issue if Sehun comprehended everything and Japanese trade was always a game of waiting.

"All the leads end up as dead ends. There's no specific Japanese contact, so they're not the issue. I firmly believe it's a hoax since the trade isn't being dealth with through the Yakuza."

"Outside the Yakuza? Are you sure?" Kai sounded surprised.

Sehun nodded.

"That doesn't sound right. All trade for Japanese markets goes through the Yakuza." Kai pointed out, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, but it's like someone want them to be the issue. If the rumours are right, then these small fry bosses are all gathering to take down the big runners of the main Families like your boss sitting upstairs."

Kai gaped for a moment before his jaw snapped back, remembering how to talk. The idea alone sounded scandalous and impossible to achieve.

"That can't possibly be happening. We've worked the system pretty strong. It's a fucking trickle system with this business - arms, money, drugs, quality of rings. It's all a ladder system if you need power in this business." Kai backtracked how Lee Household had structured itself.

"Alright, so not all of them," Sehun conceded - it would be far too convenient if everyone in the Undercity Mafia suddenly cooperated for the sake of greater business deals. The Undercity was playground to countless back-stabbings and cut-throat competition and it was all owed to the power struggle within the HUB because of people constantly clambering over each other to attract the attention of one of the Mafia Families.

"Definitely, " Kai huffed, "Have you ever met some of those guys? Not all of them are smart enough for such a scheme."

"You're right but a few are," Sehun concluded.

"Not smart enough to orchestrate such an operation," Kai dismissed.

"I agree! I've done some digging and I know it's not them independently."

"Are you saying they're teaming up together?" Kai's mouth rounded in shock.

"No. I'm saying ' _Somone is making them_ ', Kai! Somone is feeding them the scheme."

Kai groaned, "How sucessful is this possible third party?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sehun snorted mirthlessly.

"So its a scare tactic?" Kai frowned - it would have made sense had the murders not occured.

"If its a scare tactic then it's working well, dead bodies and all, have you been into the Undercity in a while? It's crazy because all the legit Yakuza contacts are pulling out of the Undercity and the country this week to escape and avoiding being shot up because of the wide spread business collapse." Sehun filled Kai in with outside news.

"I haven't - not since the last merger party we held in the HUB for the Japanese venture." Kai hummed in thought and that had been a good few weeks ago - since then everything had been handled digital with regards to the agreement and the possible meeting with the higher ups within the Yakuza.

"At the time we had only heard of the first and only freak murder - the Bang Household - and the HUB was thriving. We had checked in with our traders, suppliers and runners earlier that day and nothing was out of check." He added on as an afterthought as he recalled the events of the party all those weeks ago - Kai's mind did a nasty thing of bringing up how he had been watched Min leave the party from a dark corner of the conference room - he caught the burst of blonde in reflection of his wine glass.

"Who the fuck could be stupid enough to mess with the Yakuza to the point, the Yakuza are actually withdrawing their contacts to thin their ranks? The Dens and the Clubs all under Yakuza power aee all closing and its concerning." Sehun looked bothered by the thought.

"Is the backlog and the demand really a bad thing? The Yakuza only owns half the city. We, along with the other four main Families, operate independently from their business influence so it isn't like we can't double time our efforts to compensate." Kai was trying to see the angle of panic Sehun was venturing towards - it merely looked like an opportunity for bosses like his own to run rampant to grow their territory and make more money.

"Very. You're still thinking like a businessman, Kai. Think like how you should for a moment. The fact that is happening means whoever is messing with the system _wants_ pressure on the big wigs." Sehun nudged Kai into the direction in which he was thinking.

"The Families can handle it." Kai tried to estimate.

"You're three short within the Undercity Mafia's inner circle, aren't you?" Sehun asked and Kai's face fell with realisation.

"Fuck! With that pressure, this means the businesss will boom while we still haven't completed distribution of operations between the inner circle - things are going to be pulled thinly and that's usually when..." Kai hissed under his breath, already imagining the mess that was already in the works.

"Yeah, it's usually when people get sloppy, careless and power drunk. It's screaming anarchy. Choas makes an easy playing field to single out the trickest of targets, you know this as well as I do, Kai." Sehun finished rather gravely.

Kai had finally understood why Sehun was frantic about the entire situation.

"Wait, wait, hold up! We've got two elites sitting pretty here in our Manor and they're legit directly from the Yakuza." Kai's mouth fell open in realisation.

"Well, they're going to be planning to clear out by the end of this week because they're definitely not going to stick around to take any life risking chances for business..." Sehun summed up.

"Alright, even if they can play dumb for long enough to stay safe because they're Korean like us, we've got to tell the Master. Maybe, we can be decently prepared if this is all going to play out into disaster." Kai was already thinking over a strategy to keep his Household safe.

"But, Sehun, I still don't understand why you came all this way to tell me this."

"What if I told you I found out who exactly is making these small ring leaders bolder against our King Pins in power?" Sehun grinned.

"How fucking long have you been in the Undercity if you've worked it out already?" Kai raised an eyebrow, impressed but a little concerned as to what Sehun could have gotten himself into.

"Not all too long, a few weeks, I suppose - I think I got to the Undercity shortly after the second murder , the Ahns if I'm not mistaken. But that isn't the point, my point is that I came here on a limb when I happened to discover it - really, you can call it a happy accident.

"Go on. You're dragging this out for some reason and I have a feeling it's because you want to cover your ass about this." Kai felt the underlying nervous energy rolling off the younger.

"The organisation - the one that took my team out and left me practically torn apart - is coming for the Lees. Well, not just the Lees but its all the Families in the inner circle of the Undercity's Mafia.

"Wait, how?" Kai exclaimed. That didn't make sense. The group that got Sehun was a different playing field altogether. They weren't even involved in the drug trade markets.

"There's a blacklist and it's the jackpot - it feels like a fucking video game on roids - every hit happens to be a final boss."

"This already doesn't sound good. So they're out sourcing their power?" Kai sighed shaking his head, already knowing why such an organisation would be interested in such a proposal.

"Exactly! Whoever is orchestrating this whole fucking mess doesn't have the power to take on the Undercity's Mafia, so they went searching for the one organisation that would trade money with lives. I thought maybe my team could help out here." Sehun supplied.

"You've dealt with them once, and while it was an accident, it didn't work out well for you. I hope you don't expect me to sit aside and let you throw yourself back in there, knowing what the outcome could be, just because you've got a score to settle." Kai huffed.

"Obviously not, I said I came to help. You did say you wanted to be decently prepared."

"Sehun, you and I have two very different definitions of the word 'help'." Kai raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"So, you mean you don't want your best friend around to have your back and you mean to tell me that you don't want me to tell you where theyre hiding out right now?" Sehun grinned.

"Hmmm... So, where are they based?" Kai had to admit he was curious.

"Some warehouse on the outskirts of the Undercity." Sehun simply stated.

"That's a lot of ground to cover -" Kai started to worry, eyebrows knitting with concentration, the Undercity was vast even to Lee Household's power.

"Not the east end of the Industrial District." Sehun informed smoothly.

"How much does this narrow the scope down? Kai was already on the same page as Sehun.

"There are only fifty of those big enough to host such a large scaled operation. Twenty-something of them are commercial and government owned while the rest are private companies however three of those private are under flagged names that belong to the same organisation which are supposedly currently abandoned and it doesn't pretty." Sehun counted off his slender fingers as he delivered the onslaught of information.

"Three raids in one night?" Kai's eyebrows shoot to the sky - it would be difficult but not impossible considering the man power under Lee Household.

"One." Sehun raised a single finger up.

"How?" Kai finally sat on the edge of the bed as his head began to pound - there was too much new information to process already.

"Well I got ripped up in one of them just a little over three months back and all operations have ceased and been moved from there. Remember this?" Sehun rolled back onto the balls of his feet and moved on his knees towards Kai like a staggering toddler to pose with his pelvis jutting out to make a show of his scars.

_Does this boy forget he's six feet in height?_

Kai chuckled and shoved Sehun back as the younger invaded his personal space but then reached out and gripped onto Sehun's arm to settle his balance.

"What of the other two?" Kai asked as his laughter died down.

Sehun smiled sheepishly.

"I went looking like two weeks ago. The first was nothing out of the ordinary when it came to arms smuggling so I let it slide - no use in causing unwanted trouble. So, the last one is ours because it's dubious as fuck. There were a lot of black vans and high end clients slipping in and out of the warehouse at odd hours and a very questionable truck delivery of unmarked crates."

"Sehun... that could very well be anyone in our business within the Undercity." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't just check by glossing over. Someone was bound to be careless and I found things - I found an office in that warehouse and there's an entire layout for Lee Household along with information on everyone in your Master's inner circle including you, Kai. Check this out. I nicked it." Sehun explained, tone quite smug, as he rolled off the bed and padded over to his duffle bag and rummaged for a moment before he balled up something and tossed it at Kai.

He caught it in his palms and the material unravelled an all too familiar logo to Kai - he stared at in horror as he inspected the swatch of fabric. Discussing the possibility of them being responsible for the murders was one thing but to actually have a physical indicator was terrifying.

"This changes everything." Kai breathed.

"It does. I didn't know who I was dealing with that night but now it's an entire different case. I don't really understand the real intention because it's too low level for them but I don't like the idea of them personally targeting you - I care little for our beloved Undercity and it's mafia politics but I came here with the intention to make you aware of the shit that they're planning against your Household - the plans are incomplete so we just have the upper hand." Sehun nodded, trying to understand the situation.

"Master Lee needs to know about this - just maybe we can get a headstart and beat them at their own game." Kai decided, a hard look of determination in his eyes.

"You plan to take them on just like that?" Sehun was a little surprised.

"Sehun, I don't think you came all this way just to scare me into just waiting until the time comes for them to take this entire household..."

Sehun shivered when he saw how Kai's jaw locked.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't long before Kai was dashing through the hallways and skipping steps as he hastened his pace up the flight of stairs. He had practically sprinted across the floor that the Master's office reside on.

In one hand, Kai had clutched the swatch of fabric with a white knuckled grip while his other had been steering a reluctant Sehun in tow, the younger had been sprouting protests - _"No, Kai, I don't want to go_ " and " _Kai, think about this logically for a moment"_ and _"Kim fucking Kai, unhand me so I can bust your ass and put you in a triangle lock on this very hallway floor"_ \- the moment Kai had dragged him out of his wing.

It was a beat of silence at the Master's office doors before Kai burst through the doors.

"Kim Kai, you better have a good reason to barge in like this. I know you have better mann-" Master Lee scolded but Kai cut him off as he tumbled in with a scowling Sehun.

"Master, lectures about Household protocol can wait until later. We - I have urgent news. We just may have dire consequences if you and the guests aren't properly protected until they decide to..."

Kai panted out an explanation but he then noticed Choi Minho and Shim Changmin seated before the Master with two very different expressions on their faces. Minho looked a little pale under his warm hue while Changmin looked awfully amused.

"...leave." Kai breathed the last word.

"Since everyone is in a sharing mood, let's be honest, shall we, Minho?" Changmin said softly as he gave Minho a reassuring look.

"It seems that you are aware of what's happening and that we will indeed be leaving soon. It has been said that our time would be quite - unsavoury - if we stay any longer to continue negotiations with your Master." Changmin continued with his haughty tone despite his politeness.

"So it's true then?" Kai dared to ask, feeling winded.

"I don't know as to what extent 'true' may be understood, Kai-sshi, but we have received some rather distressing news from our lower level branch leaders from within the Undercity. We've been urged to leave at the utmost soonest for the fear of being caught up in the dangerous murders that have been happening in the Undercity." Changmin explained despite the light frown marring his handsome features.

"Boys, sit. Kai, I presume that stow away of yours has some part in this." The Master snapped out and Kai paled - the Master knew about Sehun coming and going while Sehun scoffed.

"It's the Emperor's Sons." Kai has stressed without much preamble.

Truthfully, Kai felt like face palming for the way he blurted, but he didn't really have much of an idea or tact on how to approach with composure. He took a moment as he dropped into a seat next to Minho while Sehun slumped into the only sofa in the office, deliberately kicking up his feet onto the sofa armrest.

Kai ended up spilling the swatch of fabric onto the desk as if the material in his hand had singed the skin of his palm.

"The what?" Minho questioned softly, peering innocently at the little piece of material.

"You better not be fooling, boy. That name doesn't come up often." Master Lee tensed in his seat as the vein popped at his temple.

"Emperor's Sons are in the Undercity, Hyun Woo-sshi. I saw them myself." Sehun called out.

"Elaborate, please." Changmin prompted coolly.

"I don't know how long you guys have been out of the Undercity but the Emperor's Sons is the city's biggest and most notorious gang - informally, they're the new age mafia." Sehun spoke up.

The Master hissed under his breath about Sehun being disrespectful about the current mafia however Changmin nodded and urged Sehun to continue as he only knew of the Emperor's Sons in theory.

"Even big names like the Master here are afraid of them and avoid any sort of involvement with them. Normally, they deal with arms dealings and human trafficking rings. Drug trade was never a priority but they've had a finger in every pie." Sehun continued to explain.

"They don't sound all that different from any other ambitious organisation in this business." Minho commented, confused.

"The Emperor's Sons are different because these guys are wealthy to begin with and they like power. Money and status are secondary things to them, especially with how they use the Undercity as the largest monopoly board. They keep themselves digital and mobile - it's ridiculous how little about them is known yet everyone has heard of them."

Changmin pursed his lips - Sehun's words have shed more light on the terror that was gripping his organisation within the city.

"How is it that everyone knows of them if they don't seem to show physical presence in the city?" Minho asked.

"That marking on that fabric swatch makes a hell of a statement. Well, that and the rumours of how the leader keeps his identity hidden." Sehun shrugged.

This pattern seemed familiar to Changmin and he didn't like the fact that he had a hunch.

"If they're handling arms and trafficking rings, why get involved with the drug markets?" Changmin had a theory to confirm.

"You must have heard the rumours from your own men. These guys like to kill for sport so if there was ever an opportunity them to try and cut off exports to garner control over drug rings while having the time of their lives paiting the town red, **literally** \- this is their chance." Sehun's mouth tightened with his sickened expression while Minho paled further, however Changmin appeared thoughtful.

"So, aside from killing Undercity mafia leaders, they're targeting Japanese contacts too?" Minho frowned.

"Naaah... just the Korean links to Japanese traders. You Yakuza guys claim turf by influencing the surrounding contacts of your Dens and Clubs - keeping payrolls and having protection payment - it makes your reach go further with less manpower, yes?"

Changmin merely nodded - _the kid seems well informed and observant._

"This entire scheme is making a mockery out of that system - it makes organisations like yours look bad with the aim to collapse most of the Yakuza trade channels. It looks like someone is making way for something new." Sehun explained and Changmin's mouth quirked a corner in amusement.

"Changmin-hyung, we need to fly back to Japan and speak with Hyung. Irrespective, if we're Korean, the company could be in trouble - it could make us even bigger targets!" Minho urged with concern as he shifted towards his superior.

Changmin squeezed on Minho's arm gently, another reassuring gesture to the frantic man.

"Master Lee, I do hope you can understand why we want to return to Japan on such short notice. It would be burdensome and troublesome if we wear out the safety of the Manor. Our negotiations are to be put on hold and postponed until this whole event has unfolded and passed. If not, we shall find a different method to conduct trade." Changmin informed, ever the diplomat.

Master Lee acknowledged the situation and thought long and hard - the old Master hadn't said a word while Sehun had taken over with talking to his guests. He had tried to decide on an appropriate plan of action while maintaining his business deal.

"It is upsetting that this threat has hit quite close to home for us despite our best safety measures, however we shall maintain our stance and not wuthdraw from the proposal. I accept the postponement. The priority at this moment is to ensure safety for all parties concerned. While we are able to hold down our own here at the Manor and within the Undercity, I advise that you take our services as a guarantee of honouring our agreements, even if not complete. We will escort you back to Japan and ensure your safe arrival. " the old man spoke sternly with a sly glint in his eye - there was no way he'd back out of the business deal, not when he had Japan's jewel sat in his Manor.

"A very kind and generous gesture... it the kind of hospitality that is expected of Lee Household..." Changmin sneered. He hated sugar coating and butter-ups. He hated when people did things for the sake of expecting something in return. He'd like to say something scathing but his Hyung wouldn't appreciate it.

After all, Shim Changmin had promised Jung Yunho that he'd be on his best behaviour and he has.

"Kai!" Master Hyun Woo's voice boomed, making said man snap up impossibly straighter with undivided attention.

"When is your teaming leaving?"

Kai flinched mentally, "We're devising plans of action at the moment, Master." A curt nod as he straightened up in his position.

"Kai, we're going to have to move out tomorrow night with teams. We can't wait it out especially if we're on the offensive side with such delicate information - we need to take them by surprise. It would be best to act as soon as possible before they change anything that we already know. Let everyone prepare and let these Yakuza officials have an escape window while we launch the operation." Sehun already started laying out the strategy for Kai.

"Alright, can your unit be here in less than twenty four hours? " Kai spun his chair towards Sehun's direction, tone all business like and calculating.

"They'll be here in the morning." Sehun assured as he shifted his position on the sofa to sit up.

"Does that give us enough time to run infiltration routes, timings and single out key targets?" Kai asked.

"Rough estimates, currently. However, the strike won't happen on the first night. We can stake out the warehouse for an entire day to learn patterns - on site details are more reliable with infiltration operations." Sehun explained before he shifted his gaze to the the two tall Yakuza officials.

"Don't you think we're scaring them, discussing this here, Kai?" Sehun asked in a bad stage whisper so they could hear his question.

Changmin barked out laughter at that and shook his head with amusement.

Master Lee watched the entire exchange as arrangements were easily falling into place but he couldn't help it.

"Kai, who is this that you've dragged in?" Master Hyun Woo questioned and Kai felt like he'd faint from fear.

"This is Oh Sehun. It helps to keep outside contacts, Master. He's helped me keep Lee Family protected for years. He used to be an intelligence officer. "

"Used?" Changmin echoed the key word.

"Yeah, shit happens." Sehun quipped.

"Indeed," Changmin mused before he fell into silence but everything screamed that the man was doing anything but wandering since his mind was just as sharp - if not sharper, than his mouth.

"Well, enough feigning interest in my life. Go on with pretending that all is well and continue your supposed agenda until tomorrow night." Sehun changed the topic.

Master Hyun Woo thought for a bit.

"There is nothing business wise since it is on hold but there is a formal supper tomorrow night."

"Marvellous. Farewell party it is. See you guys there. Sleep wuth an eye open or if you're like me, you keep a gun under you pillow." Sehun got up and slunk out of the office, leaving behind a very stressed out Kai.

"Does he always behave like that, Kai?"

"Always, Master. He's used to calking the shots and not bending his will. Its the only way he's ever known for years." Kai spoke quietly, glancing at the door.

"He seems good to your business, Kai. He will always have a place here in the Manor."

Kai breathed a sigh of relief while Changmin chuckled.

"Quite unorthodox, don't you think Minho? I look forward to continuing business with this family. Come, we must discuss things with Yunho before retiring tonight, Minho." Changmin stood up swiftly.

"Changmin-hyung, I apologise with how I've interrupted..." Kai bowed politely as he apologised.

"No harm done. Thanks to you and your friend, we've found the entire situation....informative. We just may be able to help our own who reside with the Undercity. " Changmin finished rather cryptically, his gaze sweeping from Kai to the Master.

"This meeting changes things, then?" Kai surmised.

"Indeed but not for the worse as it stands. I shall be back to wrap up business in the morning after we've finished talks with Hyung." Changmin gave them a tight smile before he left with a stunned Minho trailing behind.

Kai felt like he could breathe easier after the two Yakuza executives left the office. He heaved a sigh silently and slouched a little in his stance. He was already making a to-do list in his head until his Master's voice snapped him out of his musings.

"Kim Kai!" The vouce cracked like a whip.

"Yes, Master?" Kai answered with the ingrained knee-jerk reaction.

"Shouldn't you be heading out of my office to plan?"

"Yes. I'll leave right away if you don't require anything else from me, Master." Kai ducked his head to hide his sheepish expression - he was dawdling as far as his Master was concerned.

"You aren't needed. Head out and plan before you retire for the night."

"Yes, Master." Kai nodded before he had scurried out of the office. He had to call the Captain within the Manor and organise things but he needed to have a chat with Sehun about how to strategize and discuss to match Sehun's unit.

Kai sighed as he was weaving his way through the Manor, he had a lot to organise and maybe, just maybe if he can plan things right, he'd manage to find a way to meet Min before leaving. Kai sighed again; he had just way too much shit to plan before he'd get to sleep.

Meanwhile, the Master glared at the piece of fabric on his table.

The swatch of fabric wasn't bigger than palm size - it might have been attached to a uniform when it was ripped from. It was a dark shade of green - almost military camouflage with thick dark ink strokes of the recognisable Hanja characters that were set vertically - the very same that was feared in the Undercity.

' **Emperor** '

Lee Hyun Wooo knew the day would come when he was forced to be involved with them but he had envisioned it under very different circumstances, especially since he dealt with his business shrewdly enough to avoid contact with them.

_The Emperor's Sons..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me about your reading exp! 
> 
> Drop a comment or find me on Twitter!  
> @Gia_BubbleBear


	12. B R C 1 1:    T E X T    A N D     T A C T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back after the unplanned hiatus of like two weeks. Which means 2 new updates for BRC!!!!!

B R C 1 1:T E X T A N D T A C T

 

It was nightfall when Min had woken. He mentally cursed as he peeled himself off the cold glass plane – it was an effort on Min’s sleep addled brain because he didn’t understand he couldn’t until he realised that he had fallen asleep with his cheek pressed against the glass while his arm had been folded under his head as his pillow against the window sill.

Min sat up, brain still hazed with sleep, and the light cream throw that was draped on him fell into his lap, the light draft in the room biting at him through his clothes. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure why someone hadn’t bother with waking him up but covered him instead.

He figured it was Madam Kang.

He rearranged the throw again, gripping onto it tighter than normal with his numbed fingers, and swaddled himself further into it before groggily heading to his room to sleep in peace. He even managed to tuck the book into the fluff material while walking through the dark hallways.

Finally, he had reached the warm confines of his room.

The warm throw slipped from his shoulders as he dropped the book on the bedside table. He tore off the shirt and jeans and searched for some sort of sweats and comfortable t-shirt. He delved into the sheets that welcomed him as he sunk in and nuzzled the crisp linen with a light hum in his throat.

But Min couldn’t sleep.

His eyes shot open and he groaned, already knowing he wasn’t going to sleep. He tossed in attempt to get comfortable but it was of no help. He flipped to the other side and still no comfort from the sheets beneath him. He then reached for his phone on the side table. It was the ungodly hours of the morning – it was going to be awhile before he could fall asleep again so Min was aimlessly flicking through his notifications and other social media before opening Alice’s chat.

Alice: Boo!

Alice: I just wanted to check in on how you’re doing.

           Barely heard from you today. 

Alice: Kind of had a weird day today. 

           I’ll tell you all about it when we chat.

Alice:Night night, Minnie Boo!

Min cracked a smile. He knew exactly how she felt. He had quite the weird day himself. He wished he could just tell her everything. Min spent some time thinking of how to reply to Alice but he had fallen asleep with his phone in hand.

MinMin: is typing…

Min found his eyes fluttering open at five and moaned for the loss of sleep – Min whined at the horror of discovering that he had only slept for around two hours in bed. He sat up, stretching, feeling all of his bones set with his spine popping satisfyingly but Min was in no hurry to roll out of bed so he flumped back into the comfort of his sheets while he tried to assume a plan for the day.

In the end, he decided after the thrilling events of the day before, he had no plans to venture out of the room. He didn’t want to stumble into any other exciting events within the Manor. He could always get Madam Kang to deliver a snack tray to his room.

BUT…

Min scowled when he felt the irrational tug to venture out of his room. The excuse his mind came up with was that he had vowed to not be holed up in his pretty cage like room. The logical part of him argued that it would be dangerous. Min had mentally nodded because who knows just what might happen when he meets with Kim Kai again.

Min sighed at that thought.

Just what did meeting again with Kim Kai mean?

How do they move forward after… well… after kissing and talking? Was that going to be their pattern? What did they even call this weird arrangement? Was he really okay with it?

Min felt the burn of the blush return with a vengeance. Really, he was absolutely fine with the idea of kissing Kim Kai again. Why was he blushing like a school girl?!

It shouldn’t be fine, Min’s mind argued.

Min wasn’t a stranger to relationships and knew what it was like to be intimate with another person so what was it about kissing Kai that had him so flustered? Min felt his tummy swoop when he thought about how Kai kissed him – it was pretty… sensual if he had to admit.

The blush burned his cheeks until Min ran a hand through his hair, mussing it and pulling at it while trying to smother himself with his forearms over his face. He shouldn’t be so caught up over kissing Kim Kai!

He rolled over, burying his head into the pillows to muffle his scream of frustration – it was way too early to be thinking about such a thing and it was way too early to be screaming in the Manor – he didn’t want anyone thinking he was crying bloody murder before six in the morning!

He huffed. He needed to shake it. Lee Min was a grown man of twenty six years and he knew what he had agreed to. He had put his foot forward into a rather risqué set up with Kim Kai. It seemed so shallow but maybe that was their limit given their positions and directions in life.

It should have left him loathing the idea, it should have made him feel dirty and it should have made him hurt more than anything else. He should resent Kai and he should be angry with himself for surrendering to such a circumstance.

_Is it going to be worth it?_

_Of course not, you’re going to get hurt, Lee Min._

_But…_

Min frowned. He was trying to come up with an excuse for Kai already. He didn’t need to overthink so much.

_It’s meant to be meaningless. Right?_

_No. You’re ignoring his words. Kai spoke honestly and is being serious – that wasn’t just something frivolous in passing when he decided to open up._

Min couldn’t stand another minute of wrestling with his thoughts. He needed to get Kim Kai off his mind and he needed a distraction. He wasn’t ready to deal with all the complications that came with Kai.

“Think for a moment of what we could be, Minnie.”

Min bit down on his lip as he heard Kai’s excited voice echo in his head. Maybe a shower and reading – lots of reading – would make do as a decent distraction.

Min tugged off the sheets and he dragged himself off to the bathroom while scratching gently at the skin of his neck before he raked a hand through his blonde hair. He made a noise of disgust and decided it was time to wash his hair but moaned about knowing how the colour was bound to run. Min tsk’d softly when he remembered he hadn’t carried his shampoo.

However while lazily brushing his teeth, bubbling toothpaste foam gathering at the corner of his mouth, and examining all the new products in his bathroom, Min spotted it! He was thoroughly chuffed when he found all the right hair care products for the bleached locks.

Halmoeni is a miracle worker, honestly.

He went through his entire morning routine, softly humming in pleasure as he worked the foamy bubbles into his hair and rinsed off under the hot jet before shutting it off and settling into a new pair of boxer briefs while searching for his black sweats and his dark grey tank. His last task was fishing out a fresh pair of socks from the chest of drawers.

Min was back in bed and surrounded by fluffed covers and the book Kai lent him was in hand as he read. He sprawled out comfortably and tore through the book.

It was about nine when he picked his head up from his book and he decided he would phone Alice soon. He sent her a quick good morning text filled with silly emoticons but then his phone had dimmed and prompted him with a depleted battery window before it switched off.

He shook his head before he wriggled around on the bed so he could get his phone connected to his charger and waited. But he grew restless with waiting for it so he picked his book up again.

I’ll call Alice when my phone charges…. After this one last chapter.

Min never made it to finish the chapter since he had fallen asleep again.

 

* * *

 

Min woke to the sound of something deep tickling at his ear. He groaned and flipped onto his back to avoid noise. But despite the sound being muffled, it pressed on and there was an intrusive touch – it was combing through his hair gently and Min wanted to nuzzle in the direction of the touch.

The touch carded through his hair more slowly and enticingly deliberate, the dull but sure strokes stirring sparks of arousal in Min – it shot up his spine with tingly energy and made the beginnings of warm lust pool in his gut in a barely there feeling but it was definitely hinting that it was an itch that needed to be scratched.

Min muffled the whine on his lips as he turned his head, half of his face buried into the pillow as the dull strokes travelled all the way to his nape and made him shudder.

“Minnie, I can’t keep this up forever, especially if you’re responding like this.” Kai drawled on with wicked amusement lacing his tone and the hand in his hair removed itself.

You’re just imagining Kai’s voice, Lee Min.

Min had rolled onto his side and his eyes fluttered open to reveal soft brown sleep clouded pupils. His slender hand ran through his messy blonde hair as his eyes focused on the figure in front of him.

“Holy shit! Kai!” Min gaped and sat up. 

“Good morning, Minnie.” Kai greeted cheerfully, a breath taking smile dancing on his lips.

“How the hell did you get into my room?!” Minnie panicked – his eyes wide with shock.

“The door was unlocked? I had knocked for quite a bit before I came in…” Kai chuckled at the way confusion made Min’s eyebrows furrow.

“What?” Min mumbled, he cursed for being careless. He always locked his room door but last night he must have forgotten in his sleepy haze.

“I must have forgotten to lock it last night.” He admitted sleepily.

“Why do you keep your bedroom door locked?” Kai asked with a knowing smile.

“To keep the likes of you out?” Min rubbed at his eye with a loosely curled fist. Kai merely laughed again – he was too damn cheery when fully awake.

“You’re adorable when you’re sleepy.” He cooed as he tried to touch Min but the latter wanted to die and be consumed by his duvets.

“What do you want, Kai?” Min grumbled as he pulled at the covers and gathering it agaisnt his chest before Kai sat down on the bed, mattress dipping with his weight.

Min cursed because he was indeed awake at that point and he was able to fully take Kai in.

His mind was doing the stupid thing where it overplayed the effect of Kai’s presence on him, whispering excitedly with the way Kai had been lounging on Min’s bed, fitting in perfectly with his hair coifed and slicked with styling gel while dressed in clothes that always screamed expensive – he chose a slim cut black pullover sweatshirt that paired with his light blue straight cut jeans.

It sounded ordinary – really, it was, Min insisted but his mind was tormenting him. Kai’s shoulders stretched the fabric snuggly over his frame and moulded the neckline against his collar bones before clinging nicely to the rest of his torso while his jeans were the perfect cut to showcase Kai’s shapely legs – Min swore there was a time when they were both skinny but that seemed to be in the past as well.

“Well, you’ve been stuck in your room for half a day already so I came to see what’s wrong.” Kai shrugged and flashed Min a smile, face creasing with it.

“Nothing is wrong.” Min mumbled a little.

_Well, nothing per say, in particular but I’m trying to ignore that._

“Are you sure?” Kai added after a moment.

“Yeah... wait, did you say half a day?” Min furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“It close to two, babe. What on earth were you doing that made you lose track of time?” Kai smiled at Min.

“I couldn’t sleep so I was reading for most of the morning until I took an unplanned nap...” Min explained softly as he glanced around searching for the book, hand patting softly at the covers in search but Min’s fingers brushed at Kai’s hand.

“Glad you like the book, Minnie.” Kai grinned, his smile almost boxy and boyish, his fingers lacing into Min’s gently. Min flushed lightly, paying attention to how his fingers curled between the gaps of Kai’s.

_I’m technically supposed to hate him at this moment. But in the last two days, he’s been… different… just like he hadn’t changed._

_What is going on? One really can’t hate someone like Kim Kai, right?_

“Minnie!” Kai drew him out of his musing, “You’re zoning out. Are you okay?” His eyes were wide with concern. 

“Yeah, just thinking.” Min looked up at Kai as he spoke.

“Hey,” – he called quietly, leaning in and cupped Min’s face with his free hand – “You can tell me if something is wrong, okay? I thought we had agreed on that.” Kai had gently drawn himself in closer but Min wanted to back away immediately yet he couldn’t bring himself to rip out of Kai’s tender touch. Min even felt how Kai squeezed his hand softly.

“Yeah, but it’s not something I can do so easily, Kai. This is all new.” Min huffed. Kai smiled a little yet it seemed brittle.

“I know. I don’t expect an overnight revolution but I’d like you to start trusting in me a little more.” Kai added gently.

“You’re still here in my room, aren’t you?” Min couldn’t help the question. Kai’s smile seemed to look less fragile at Min’s snarky words.

“You’re hurting my feelings, Minnie.” Kai teased softly but Min couldn’t find the snappy remark in time when Kai leaned in and kissed the corner of Min’s mouth.

“You’ll live.” Min mumbled, feeling the dusting of pink settling on his cheeks, but it deepened when Kai kissed the other corner before he coaxed Min into the gentle brush of his lips before pulling away as quickly as Min’s eyes fluttered to a close.

“Hey, Minnie, I’ve got to tell you something.” Kai said with a thoughtful expression, almost like trying to find the right words to say. Min could only nod as a gesture to go on.

“Firstly, there’s been a change of plans and I’m here to remind you that we’re having a dinner party tonight. It’s far more relaxed than the other night so you don’t have to worry about dressing, I suppose. But…” Kai paused and Min felt a little fretful, which was ridiculous because he shouldn’t be feeling like that.

“I’m going to be leaving tonight. I hopefully won’t be gone too long.” The lanky male explained.

Min really wanted to pick a fight with Kai at that instant. His anger had flared up too easily. Kim Kai spun promises that his stay at the Manor wasn’t going to be boring and they… they…

And then Min asked himself an important question.

Who was Kai to him?

Kim Kai that was dazzlingly radiant when he smiled.

Kim Kai that liked – nay, craved quiet moments with Min.

Kim Kai that liked to read and took naps with his pup.

Kim Kai, the right hand and bloodhound of the Lee Manor.

That was when their bubble had burst.

He knew they weren’t meant to last but Min felt kind of cheated. He was going to be abandoned in the Manor. He knew what these little trips away from the Manor were like for Kai.

Min had recalled when Kai – no, Jongin had promised him years ago when they were barely teens that he was going out on a field test – he needed to do an assignment for the Master and he would only be gone for a few days at most but Jongin hadn’t returned until it was months later and he had returned colder and aloof – there had been a new dark look in his eyes and Min just didn’t understand what it was.

But somehow the idea of knowing there was no future with Kai sort of ached.

“Say something, Minnie.” Kai laughed weakly, but Min was too caught up to realise the glimmer of fear in Kai’s eyes.

Maybe Kai realised the same things, that Min took note of, a long time ago. But Kai wasn’t one to hold things back or not talk about it. The man was horribly straightforward about everything in life.

“You lied to me again, Kai.” Min joked mirthlessly even though he felt another twinge at the thought of Kai leaving.

“Minnie…” Kai started.

“No,” He cut Kai off, “No harm done, right? I mean, we’re fine because we have more important purposes to Lee Household and this Manor. You have duties as the right hand and I need to be a more involved heir to this business. We shouldn’t have… and yesterday… yesterday was a distraction from the reality of our situation.” Min levelled Kai with a withering look – Kai knew what Min was doing, he shouldn’t but he needed a way out.

“Min, it’s not like that.” Kai huffed, visibly upset already.

“I know… something important must have come up yesterday with Sehun and it’s not your fault or anything – this is business after all, Kai. I just think the arrangement we have is a bad idea. We can’t keep it up when we have duties that will always split us apart. It would have only been a matter of time before we’d be forced to break whatever we want to call this off.” Min sniffed, shrugging the entire issue off coldly.

“Lee Min, why are you doing this?” Kai had felt his anger spike a little but he spoke in a calm voice.

I’m scared that you’re leaving again, Kai.

I’m scared that you’re going to break my heart once more like I’m eighteen all over again, Kai.

I’m scared because I’m used to you always leaving me alone, Kai.

“I’m not doing anything, Kai; it doesn’t seem conducive to us.” Min spat out.

“And you’ve worked this out for both you and me?” Kai frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

“You’ve taken decisions for both you and I before, why is different when I do it?” Min had argued, a frown painting his delicate features.

“Min, be honest with me. I know what you’re doing…”

“Then what exactly am I doing, if you have me all figured out?” Min glared at Kai with eyes that just didn’t match the heat of his words.

“You’re choosing to run away from what could be different by deciding this for us.” Kai seemed annoyed with the turn of their conversation.

“No!” Min scoffed, exasperated, “I’m choosing what will work for us!” Min insisted.

“Because ignoring each other and pretending that we barely acknowledge each other all these years has worked for us, yes?” Kai mouth curled with his snapping words.

“It has.” Min tried to emphasise forcefully but his voice cracked and he whipped his head to the side to stop looking at Kai. He frowned when he felt the lump in his throat and the sting in his eyes.

A silence had fallen over them; Kai had his eyes trained on Min while the blonde refused to look at him. It made Min feel sick. He knew it was a weak excuse and he knew Kai could see through it. He was using the faintest idea to bolt out of Kai’s proposal and they both knew it.

“I’ve made mistakes, Minnie, and I want to fix it. It isn’t fair to me if you suddenly want to undo everything I want to change with us.” Kai explained firmly and patiently.

“Have you ever been fair with me?” Min bit out and he felt like biting his tongue off after those words left his mouth.

The silence was deafening in Min’s room. He felt Kai shift on the bed and Min felt Kai lean into him for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Min gently slowly and Min didn’t have it in him to shrug Kai off because Min knew his words alone had done enough damage. He was being unfair and selfish, so fucking selfish because he was taking one last greedy moment to indulge in Kai before he’d go back to pushing him away again.

You shouldn’t be kicking him down when he’s trying to make an effort. You shouldn’t be taking from him vindictively. You shouldn’t be hurting him after everything he’s told you, Lee Min.

Min shut his eyes when he felt Kai’s shaky breath against his cheek and he hated how his resolve was crumbling – the aggressive urge to wrap his arms around Kai was overwhelming. Min wanted to apologise for his evil words, apologise for his irrational fear and behaviour and try to kiss every single hurtful word away but Min remained rooted still and silent.

“I’ll see you at dinner, Minnie.” Min felt his gut twist at how quiet Kai’s voice was but the punch to his gut was the tender kiss to his temple before Kai slid off the bed and left the room, with the door clicking shut mutely.

 

* * *

 

Kai walked it off.

He knew what Min was doing but that didn’t mean it hadn’t stung. He couldn’t be angry with Min. He knew he was turning everything that they were accustomed over the last few years around was almost impossible and he knew when Min was lying.

He saw the guilt. He saw the fear.

Kai really wanted Min to trust him again and maybe the older was beginning to, even if it was happening faster than he liked. Min was shying away and trying to distance them because everything felt far too fragile. It’s bold enough that Kai was assuming that things were already in his favour – he couldn’t help it, not when things felt right with Min. Kai knew it was going to be difficult to convince Min to come around.

Yet he couldn’t fight the pang in his chest.

He was leaving later that night but Min and he were fighting. He doesn’t want to leave the Manor without fixing things with Min.

It was just the evening before that he had found Min asleep in the library; he had found himself in front of the library doors on his way to his wing, after exhausting himself with planning with Sehun with the forces of Lee Household.

He found Min in the only window bunk of the room, snoring silently. He had draped over the little cream throw over Min and spent time napping on the floor near Min – Min’s presence was fantastically calming to Kai.

Kai knew he couldn’t stay on the floor because he was to meet with Sehun in his wing so he had straightened up and slipped out of the library before heading back.

In the end, Kai sighed.

He was greedy as Min’s lover and he concluded that he will always want more when it came to Lee Min – he wished Min realised how insatiable he left him! Kai was convinced he couldn’t be blamed, not when his new mission in life was to spoil Min. He wanted nothing more to hold Min down and shower him with affection

He fought every fibre in his body from pulling Min against him to kiss him senseless and wrap his arms around the blonde – trying to decide where to caress and when to delve his hands into the fair hair – before rolling them over to pin the soft looking Min to the mattress.

Kai wanted to keep Min there – mussed bed hair, skew tank top, slick kiss swollen lips and those bright brown eyes – cushioned in the engulfing sheets until Min had changed his mind and the two of them tangled together, sharing the same breath and exploring every part of them that they hadn’t dared to venture near yet.

Kai wanted Min to realise how desperate he was for the pretty Lee heir. He knew he should be fuming with the awful ways Min used in trying to distance them but he understood what Min was doing. He let it slide because he had been prepared for Min to be difficult.

Min was back in the Manor but Min wasn’t home, yet!

But he couldn’t focus on it any longer. He would have to fix things when he met with the blonde for the dinner. In that moment, he had to plan last minute details with Sehun.

Kai sighed at the thought of Sehun; he was on his way to meet the younger male in his wing.

He better be there.

Sehun was gone after the meeting in the Manor’s barracks and left no trace or indication of where he had gone. Kai had only sighed and settled back in the wing waiting for the younger to come back. The wait was fruitless as Kai had fallen asleep in the library with rose tinted dreams of him and Min. Despite waking to his stiff neck and spine that felt crumpled, he was floating like a school boy who had experienced his first kiss – it was perfect.

 Kai had a busy morning. 

He woke to find that Sehun had still not returned to the Manor.

He didn’t have much time to search for Sehun as he had meetings with the Master and a trip to the basements to interrogate an uncooperative client of the Master’s – the client was overcome with fear of the Emperor’s Sons targeting him – a ridiculous notion since he wasn’t even high up within the ranks of Lee Household’s contacts – he had cut off supply and compliance with the business. It was rough since he was getting nowhere with patience and compromising.

Eventually, Kai ended up roughing the man with a scare tactic – he tossed him about the room and jostled him a little. But the fucker still didn’t budge. It wasn’t until Kai had thrown the first punch; the client had decided to comply.

It wasn’t good enough as the Master, who made himself present through the entire interrogation, had decided to kill the client while he had been in Kai’s grip – the Master said he had no room for such weakness in his ranks. Kai hadn’t even flinched when the blood splatter from the gunshot sprayed over him and his pristine white shirt.

He knew the Master was feeling edgy after the news of the Emperor’s Sons had surfaced but he hadn’t thought the Master would actually be so tense. He killed the client – an unnecessary move and it didn’t reflect well on the Master’s current state of mind.

He needed to make the threat disappear so the Master could rest easy and that no harm would come to the blonde who was locked away in his room for the morning.

He had sighed, dropping the body and ordering a clean-up, while already swiftly leaving the basements. He needed a shower to clean the blood stains.

When Kai got back to the wing, he found no one in it.

It was strange as he was already comfortable with the idea of expecting someone to be around – be it Sehun or Min but Min hadn’t returned since their eventful afternoon and Sehun still seemed to be missing from the Manor altogether until after Kai had returned from his visit to Min’s room that he found a note with neat scrawl in his room.

> Storage Locker – Strawberry Estate.
> 
> Look for me.

Kai huffed, annoyed beyond belief. Sehun must have been around while he was busy in the morning.

Why on earth was his best friend hunting in storage for gear?

He headed toward the garage. He skimmed the entirety of all of the parked cars and stopping at his locker to pull out his riding jacket before settling for the lone motorbike.

Kai had an uneventful journey – he travelled for about an hour before he was nearing the closest little cluster of buildings on an estate collectively owned by the inner circle of Mafia Families from the Undercity – it was the closest thing that operated like a shopping complex – it was neatly tucked in the heart of all the hidden estates surrounding the area.

However quaint it seemed for all the high society mums and rich trophy wives to mingle and catch up in little shopping boutiques and coffee shops that were on a strawberry farm, they all knew that the little destination also functioned as the nearest access location to resources for all the Mafia Families.

Kai’s bike growled as it died down when he had pulled up to the gates of Strawberry Estate. It was a dark beauty that thrummed happily as it rested between Kai’s strong legs. Swinging a long leg off the bike after he had parked, he headed into the building; he slipped into the little niche that housed the staircase entrance that was tucked between a cake boutique and the pet grooming parlour.

He headed up the stairs with quick steps that led to the Lee Manor’s personal storage locker – he could have used the lift but it was questionable - the light flickered and the keypad jammed often so it was a no-brainer on why the stairs was a better option.

It wasn’t anything big.

It stocked anything and everything to be at dispose. Master Lee had an odd number of these located through the Undercity that blended in with rundown factory buildings in the Industrial District but Kai hadn’t used those ever since he had pushed for the Master along with the other Family heads to press for a closer location rather than travelling all the way back into the Undercity.

When he got to the floor he stepped in and scanned for Sehun. Kai could already feel the heat of the room get to him, making him feel stuffy under his riding jacket. He chucked his helmet at the open crate at the door filled with packing peanuts. It landed in the fluffed stuff and cushioned itself to rest as the jacket fell onto it as well.

There was no sign of the boy until Kai heard a dull thud followed by Sehun’s groan and a soft hiss of obscene language. Kai sighed and looked around, properly, trying to pinpoint just exactly where Sehun was.

“About time you showed up… I thought you were going to stand me up, Nini.” Sehun taunted Kai as he came in carrying a box that he set down and dusted off his black tank top. A foul expression set on his face as his eyebrows knitted angrily and his hand was reddening again, clearly showing the boy had hurt his hand.

Sehun looked like he had been busy all morning if the sweat that caught in his hairline and trickled at certain points on his skin was anything to go by. He panted and pushed his dark hair away from his face. Kai failed to smile even when clumps of his hair stuck out in different directions.

“I’ve been busy, Sehunnie.” Kai supplied in a clipped tone.

Sehun made a noise of understanding, “Yeah yeah, running off to the little princess. Since when have I become not good enough for you, Jonginnie?” Sehun sassed, eyebrow raised in good natured humour.

“Since you like to play dead and chase girls in clubs.” Kai retorted, making a noise of disgust when Sehun came over and draped himself over Kai. Kai tried to push him off but the other wasn’t letting Kai off so he took advantage of having the larger frame between the two of them and playfully relaxed all his weight on Kai to get his sweat on the latter.

“Ouch!” Sehun got off Kai, “You sound like you want to hurt me. What happened?” Sehun asked, moving about between boxes.

“Nothing.”

“Tell me the truth.” Sehun stopped and cut his sharp gaze to Kai and the latter just sighed.

“I don’t know… we were good yesterday but today he sort of just got cold feet and reverted?” Kai pursed his lips.

“So, he’s pushing you away?” Sehun hummed.

“Yeah… I kind of figured he’d try this.” Kai shook his head in defeat.

“Why?”

“We’re complicated… To him, I’ve changed a lot and it’s true, it was around the time when I found you again, remember? Well, it wasn’t a good point for us and it wasn’t long after that when I did something at that time that I’m pretty sure made Min hate me and we’ve been distant ever since.” Kai explained in a roundabout manner and Sehun put the pieces together.

“What changed all of a sudden?” Sehun asked as he fiddled with a few boxes, examining the lids and details labels before shifting one aside and reading another.

“Not all of a sudden. I’ve always felt this way but I never realised what it actually was and I was too hung up on other things to pay attention to it. By the time I had realised what Min meant to me, I had already fucked up every chance of us being together.”

“Every chance? That can’t be true.” Sehun straightened up, a hand on his hip as he frowned at Kai.

“It was different right until he arrived back the Manor. You didn’t see it. He would look at me like a stranger after I changed and sometimes he looked like a stranger to me, because I didn’t even know who I was looking at and before I knew it, Min had left to the Undercity to study and I thought he’d never come back.” Kai sighed.

“But he’s back now…” Sehun nudged him into a positive train of thought.

“Yeah, but I still did horrible things to him to get him to come back…” Kai bit his lip unconsciously.

“Reel him back in.” Sehun said simply, before he heaved one box up – it was thin and long in his arms as he had walked over to the work table and set it down.

“If it were only as easy as you say.” Kai snorted.

“It is if you’ve charmed him right and I say you’re already halfway there considering what I saw yesterday.” Sehun turned back and grinned.

“Will you quit it about the sofa? What’s in the box?” Kai asked as he became interested in the contents and shoved at Sehun. Sehun laughed and slid the lid off before pulling out gear and weapons.

“Toys, Kai!” Sehun gestured off hand, not really paying attention while he was occupied, “Fuck! I haven’t played with quality stuff like this in a while.” Sehun said excitedly as he began sorting through and unpacking.

“With all the weapons in all your years and you’re still ridiculously happy to play them.” Kai shook his head as he practically saw the gleam in Sehun’s eyes. 

“There’s a lot of knock off gear out there. Sure, some worth eyeballing – you know, the off market, one of kind self-built mods – but that is as good as it gets until it breaks or jams and then you use it as a dead weight prop to hurl at someone. Here… the stuff works. Do you have any idea how much more money your household took the weapon’s dealing venture more seriously?” Sehun scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Alright, just so you know, the weapons division is thriving just fine without a fanatical maniac manning it and demanding to put our quality goods on the market. We don’t put the good stuff out there so we don’t get shot at with it.” Kai explained as he canted his head in thought.

“Now, where is the fun in doing that? You’re literally robbing yourself of half the fun.” Sehun retorted sarcastically and Kai rolled his eyes despite the little smile on his lips, amused at Sehun’s quip.

“Anyway, is your team here and ready?” Kai asked as he flicked open a box on the crate.

It was a gun in pieces – stock standard semi-automated 9mm – and his hands were already fixing them together like second nature, he’s been able to do so since he was ten years old. He lounged against a stack of crates when he was done and pulled out the magazine from within the grip and inspected before filling with shiny bullets.

Sehun made a noise of positive confirmation as he dug into the box before grumbling something about it being a pity for the lack of quality in the playing field. The grumbling halted when he let out a breathy snicker of excitement and pulled out a set knuckle dusters and a roll of dark fabric. He rolled the fabric out and a set of slim knives gleamed under the light.

“Sehun…” Kai sighed, trying to get his attention.

“Yeah yeah, they’re all here and set up. Blue team is watching over the warehouse. Three snipers, some foot patrol and Lu; he’s our eye in the sky.” Sehun filled Kai in a he slipped the thin blade from its jacket and toyed with it; his sharp eyebrows furrowing in concentration, his hand playing with the weight of the blade, testing it by flipping it from its blade tip to catch the grip and adjusted the grip in his palm before he flicked his wrist to throw it – it was swift and smooth and landed in the box about ten strides from where Sehun was standing.

“No shit, Lu still plays techie?” Kai looked up from his gun to Sehun, with wide eyes and parted lips. Luhan was someone Kai had only known by name and a few video chats but Luhan was someone Sehun knew personally.

“Yeah, but he’s freelance now. Too much time on his hands, if you ask me, he’s the only one that had tabs on me the entire time after he happily hacked everything I owned.” Sehun nodded, pulling out the knife and pressing his thumb into the tip of the blade gently before complaining, “Fucker wouldn’t let me have fun my way.”

Sehun’s phoned buzzed and he slid it out of his sweatpants.

DisneyPrincessHyung: Quit the moaning, you insolent brat.

Sehun sighed and turned his phone screen towards Kai, “See what I mean?” Kai chuckled as Sehun typed something rude back, muttering ‘fucker’ under his breath before shoving his phone back into his sweatpants.

“Alright Sehunnie, you need to run me through the last few changes in the plan because I doubt we’re going in guns blazing.” Kai put on a serious face while Sehun grinned, “And what if it is guns blazing?”

“I’m not stitching up whatever mess you end up in. I’ll be kind enough to pass you the first aid kit though.” Kai snickered, catching the wicked flash in Sehun’s eyes. Sehun walked over to crate that had Kai’s helmet in and delved his arm in elbow deep, and shuffled for a bit until he yanked out a sling bag.

He extracted a tablet and set it up on a worktable and called Kai over. Sehun set up a com link with the video call with Luhan so they could run over details while his laptop ran the maps, plans and profiles that Luhan flooded Sehun’s screen with.

Kai was pleased to see the doe eyed boy at his desk.

“You’re impossible, you brat!” Luhan growled out while Sehun flicked his gaze to the screen, hands still busy with setting up his laptop.

“Is that new eyeliner, Hyung? Looking pretty as ever, Lulu.” Sehun quipped with a smirk, as Luhan’s image popped onto the screen, not even missing a beat as he rolled out a set of maps and plans before him.

A pale arm shot up with flailing flannel as slender fingers stuffed his large squared framed glasses up the bridge of his nose and swore at Sehun while his blonde bangs fluffed onto his face. Kai snickered and saluted the pretty male who was sporting a frown that would have been something to reckon had he not been drowning in the large checked flannel shirt adorably.

The two lapsed into a detailed discussion of the team units and each dispatch time to take out the watch so that there wouldn’t be a full alarm and they’d get in safely – most of it was going to be winged until they actually arrived within the Undercity – timings and planning was of utmost importance to Sehun.

While the two were discussing, Luhan placed markers on the digital maps for stationed points for their units and he was already pointing out areas of advantage and warning for them. Kai and Sehun had been scribbling and marking out information on the physical maps and set timings between them.

To them, the easy part was securing the perimeter and taking out the stationed watch.

The tricky bit was singling out the key Emperor’s Sons members before they catch wind of the danger and escape or decide to do worse. It was tough because their only access point was through the upper floor of the warehouse.

The upper floor according to the plans was a steel framework gallery that had connected walkways attached within the frame’s open spaces. It made the patrolling easier and the chances of being spotted increased. However if they could achieve taking out the entire upper floor without alert then they were about to have a field day of a raid.

Unlike how everything was out in the open on the upper floor, the ground floor was covered with vehicles, shipping containers and storage cages under sheets according to Sehun’s recount of the place.

Luhan was tapping touch ups as the two bounced approach routes and ran the courses with Luhan who sat and watched them and sipped bubble tea silently.

“You’re kidding, hyung?! You got bubble tea without me!” Sehun was mid-thought until he spotted the bubble tea.

Luhan shrugged, “Was feeling for an Iced Americano from Starbucks but I, like, passed a bubble tea place on the way there…” And Luhan proceeded to drain the last dregs of the bubble tea in front of Sehun with soundly slurps while Sehun whined and fussed about the bubble tea to Kai.

It was a long afternoon before they had the general idea of the operation. Between the mini bickers and fights and actual planning, evening came quickly.

Kai had all but flipped when he realised the time.

It was a battle to calm Kai down and stop Sehun’s drool when he passed Kai’s motorbike on the way out. After much push and pull, Sehun stuffed Kai into his car along with his bag before he had stolen the helmet and keys from Kai and mounted the bike.

“Race you back to the Manor, Kim!” Sehun gave a muffled shout before he snapped the visor-guard over his face and made the bike roar to life. He kicked up gravel with the flashy way he threw out the tail of the bike in a wide arc before zooming down the estate. It wasn’t a moment later that Kai had chased Sehun’s dirt cloud as he dashed back to the Manor in Sehun’s rented Challenger.


	13. B R C 1 2:     F A R E W E L L     A F F A I R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part opf the double update so please read the previous chapter before this one! :)

B R C 1 2:     F A R E W E L L     A F F A I R

 

Min wrung the duvet pipping anxiously in his fist as he listened to Alice attempting to hide how she sniffled slightly into the receiver.

“Minnie, listen to me, Boo… really… It’s not your fault.” She sounded tinny and nasal over the phone. She must have been sitting in the store room.

He had been concerned from the beginning of the conversation and all intentions of telling her about his own weird day fell away. He left her for just a bit and she had been threatened.

He felt liable again – he had left her alone once again. Could their timing be any worse?

It just seemed that Alice got in trouble when he was dealing with shit from his family. He really wanted to watch over her but he just had to be stuck in the Manor.

He was in a foul mood after Kai had left his room and he couldn’t help it. It was a tidal wave of old feelings and unwanted emotions that was rushing back to Lee Min and the last thing he wanted to do was to confront them and come to terms with what he had really done.

He wanted to try and ignore every horrible feeling he had because he was convinced he was just as horrible as those feelings. Min lectured himself at length about how he didn’t get to – rather, he didn’t deserve – to feel bad about what he did because he did it full well knowing what he intended with his choice.

But Min weakly argued with his mind that just because something works out the way he wanted it too doesn’t mean he’ll always feel good about it.

_Then why do it? Why put yourself through such misery?_

_Why put Kai through such misery?_

He had called Alice out of the sheer malicious need to bitch about his bad choices in life but then he heard Alice, her little shaky voice and the surprise in her voice when he asked her questions. It worked as he kept pressing her for answers despite her trying to lie to him until she had burst into tears over the phone with him. He decided he was going to see Alice after the dinner. He just needed to make sure Kai out of the way so he could be free.

_That is, if Kim Kai wanted anything to do with me anymore…_

Min was mortified when he realised he was planning everything with Kai in mind and Min had to ask himself, just when did Kim Kai mean so much to him? Deep down a nasty voice in his mind whispered and ‘always’ to him and Min frowned, nose wrinkling at the voice.

_It doesn’t matter… he’s leaving tonight and we were done as of almost two hours ago…_

_Then why do you seem hopeful for dinner tonight?_

_Still._

Min’s logic had rationalised him. Even if he and Kai were done, so to speak, Kai was still Master Lee Hyun Woo’s right hand and that meant he’d be a bitchy guard dog and a half if he caught the slight inclination that Min, the Lee Household heir, may have any sort of plot of leaving the Manor. Min was pretty sure that Kim Kai would resort to being the bastard he was capable of being and had the heir kept back purely out of assumption that Min’s true intention was just to run away from him.

Min bit his lip a little, thinking just what kind of wrath had he invited on his doorstep since he crossed Kai. He feared that his stay at the Manor just may have worsened a hundred fold if Kai gets over his hurt feelings faster than his ego and invokes everything just short of being the Devil himself just to get even.

Min felt his gut twist over again thinking that Kai just may turn cold and just may choose to revert into that version of him that was standing in Min’s apartment just under a week ago. Min shuddered at that thought – it was a living nightmare coming back to life.

But he had made his mind up after that phone call and he refused to let anyone keep him from seeing Alice.

Not even Kai would hold him back for the night.

_So why are you worried about him finding out what you’re going?_

_Are you hoping that he sees through your lies?_

Min scowled at the thought. He had decided – Min was going to dinner and going to ignore Kai completely like nothing had changed at all. Min had pepped talked himself into thinking it was foolish to entertain Kai and his honeyed words – Honestly, what was I thinking? To think that he actually might have changed?!

Min was determined to go because his gut was fighting him with a knowing feeling. The last thing Min wanted to be is to be left with regret of hurting his best friend.

He stood in front of his mirror pulling at his ideas of what to wear, even if it was casual. Casual in the Manor meant smart casual.

So Min was tearing at his wardrobe, without the slightest idea of clothing.

H _ow to be comfortable and still not look like a slob?!_

Min had pulled out an extra pair of sweatpants and a fresh long sleeve shirt and tossed it onto his chair, remembering to change into it later before he left – he’d definitely need to steal back into his room before he left for the Undercity.

Eventually, Min pulled out a pair of black jeans that had stresses across the thighs and knees and black dress shoes. He couldn’t decide on the shirt even as the hour of supper approached. He had finally grown tired of the way his bed was messed with shirts and decidedly threw himself into the shower cubicle for a long shower before dressing.

He was finally halfway dressed when he decided to pull on the ridiculous white shirt that had intricate and dainty perforated crocheted flower-like designs in its fabric and it was coupled with soft lavender crocheted fastenings lining the button line – which were lavender crocheted covered studs – however the only part of the shirt that was solid was the collar. He hadn’t even bothered tucking the shirt into his jeans.

He chucked his leather jacket on the chair and made a mental note to grab it on the way out. He couldn’t risk making a trip to his car before dinner.

Min made his way to the hall and nothing changed from the night before except the atmosphere that seemed familiar and yet tense. But the tension was of a foreign kind, almost foreboding but Min ignored the feeling as he walked into the hall. The grandness of the room hadn’t changed in one bit. His bluing white roses were still all around the table and stuck in the ornament vases.

He approached his seat to find Kai sitting there already, just like the last time, except this time he was twirling a completely blue rose between his slender digits.

“Kai, do you need a seating plan?” Min greeted coldly, making Kai turn at the sound of Min’s voice. Min had forgotten the clever list of quips to throw at Kai when he looked at the male.

Dear God was he beautiful, dangerously beautiful.

Kai’s hair fell messily as if he had left drying it halfway and let it fall into his eyes and splay across his forehead attractively which accompanied his black turtleneck pull over under his shimmer satin suit jacket.

Kai smirked at Min’s words and Min’s eyes dropped to his plush lips. His eyes darted away before he could even recall what it was like to kiss those lips but failed when the flush against his neck climbed as he did remembered kissing Kai.

“What’s wrong, Minnie?” Kai taunted, his tone was conceited and smug, since he seemed to catch on how Min subtly choked on his own saliva and Kai knew he was the reason for Min’s awkwardness. He was enjoying Min’s flustered attitude a bit too much, watching Min with his bottom lip between his teeth suggestively and cocked his eyebrows.

Min scowled and shoved Kai in attempt to clear his seat, who chuckled as he dropped the blue rose into Min’s plate before he shifted back to his seat as the literal right hand of the table.

Min sat down, cautiously, as his gaze flicked between the rose and Kai – the younger man didn’t seem to have an idea of Min’s gaze on him since he was occupied with how he had shrugged off the dress jacket and had been draping it over the backrest of his chair. Min decided to ignore him while he had taken to playing with the blue rose as he sat there.

_This is good. Everything is going according to plan. We don’t need to talk because there’s nothing to talk about anymore… Kai is going to be surface level intrusive and I just have to brush it off like always._

While Min pouted and lost himself in his musings, he hadn’t noticed how Kai had been watching Min in his peripheral vision. He knew that Min was trying his hardest to seem unaffected and he’d give the blonde A plus for his acting had his lack of control over wasn’t reflected all too easily.

To taunt Min – rather to test Min further, Kai draped his arm on the back on Min’s chair lazily while Kai leaned into Min, breaking the blonde out of his thoughts – making his almost jump in his seat.

“You almost seem nervous, Minnie. Could it be that you’re nervous around me?” He whispered softly into Min’s ear and Min scoffed, despite the betraying action of how he straightened up in his seat.

“Not everything is about you and I’m not nervous, Kai.” Min turned to look at Kai as he retorted, clipped tone.

“Of course not, if I didn’t know any better, Minnie, I’d think you were anticipating the worst from me.” He teased with a lopsided smirk and Min was certain he flushed – it was both the heat of shame and guilt colouring and staining his cheeks.

“Is that meant to scare me, Kai?” Min faltered as he dropped his gaze from Kai’s face before he tried to feign his natural aloof behaviour and Kai raised an eyebrow to pair the smirk on his lips.

“Did you forget, Minnie?” Kai hummed, the question was cryptic.

“Forget what?” Min tried so desperately to fight the stutter.

“Bad boy, Minnie… Do you really think I’ll believe that you’ve forgotten about what I want from you?” Kai tilted his head, his lips brushing against Min’s jaw while his words flooded into Min’s being. Kai’s lips brushed the shell of Min’s ear with every word, his voice was honeyed and dripping with sinful intent.

“I don’t care… if you choose to believe me…” Min replied rather breathlessly, pointedly raising his nose a little as he tried to not succumb to the want that was clawing at his very being.

“You’re lying to me, Minnie.” Kai’s voice dropped an octave with his smug tone as it coated his drawl; it made Min shudder and he had to bite down on his lip while desperately fighting the flips his tummy.

“I’m not scared of you, Kai…” Min spat the words, feigning how he hadn’t bit down on the moan on his lips. He hadn’t seen how Kai’s gaze slanted to Min’s puffy bruised lip.

“No, but you are scared of how you react to the way I touch you…”

Kai hummed with his hand stroking down the length of Min’s spine lightly before curling the arm around Min’s waist. Min inhaled a little too sharply at that point but Kai’s firm fingers had squeezed the side of his waist, the deft digits pressing with delicious pressure into Min’s skin and the blonde couldn’t help but release an uneven breath – Kai’s persistent touches were driving him crazy and his hand – oh God – it was warm… impossibly warm and strong. It was as confident as the smirk that was ghosting just behind his ear just as the fingers splayed out over Min’s hip.

_It’s not supposed to be like this. I’m supposed to hate him._

_He’s supposed to hate me, too!_

_Why is he back to old behaviour?_

“Stop touching me, Kai. I thought I made it clear to you earlier.” Min snapped in a hushed tone at Kai as he watched the long fingers slide down his left thigh, inching closer to the rips in his jeans.

“I remember you trying to make a decision for me…” Kai replied heatedly, his voice rasping hotly in Min’s ear, “A decision that I don’t agree with and had no choice in. You’re running away from change, Minnie.”

“I’m trying to maintain the norm of our lives.” Min huffed, ignoring the way he felt arousal pooling steadily in his gut but it was a Herculean effort with the way Kai’s warm hand was burning his handprint like a brand through Min’s jeans.

“That’s…. _dull_ , Minnie.” He had the nerve to sound amused.

“It’s functional to you and me,” Min gasped with Kai’s splaying over the stresses in his jeans, “and the business.”

“Is it really? How functional can we be when we’ve come this far already? Do you really not want to indulge in this with me?” Kai changed the tone of his voice and Min wanted to let his head fall back against Kai’s shoulder.

Min felt his mind fog over with primal need, because Min could only think about how he wanted more than the teasing as his eyelid fluttered shut for a mere moment. He needed to hold onto Kai and maybe he needed to let his legs spread out on the chair for the younger if the teasing caress continued. Min blinked with clouded brown eyes and watched Kai’s hand dip to run along the inner seam of his jeans light brushes of his fingertips.

“Are you ready, Minnie? This is where I threaten you into accepting my proposal.” Kai whispered as he nipped Min’s earlobe.

“Don’t… Kai… I can’t.” He pleaded weakly.

“Too late, Minnie... You say you can’t but you will just for me. And you know why, babe?” Kai sounded positively wretched in that moment.

“Why?” Min barely made out his own high and broken voice when Kai’s fingertips pressed in with just the right touch.

“Because you’re willing to listen to all the filthy things I want to do to you and I sway you into it by telling you how fucking special I’ll treat you even if it’s just for tonight before I leave you.” Kai rasped out between nosing at the delicate skin behind Min’s ear. His hand dragged back up, raking electrifying strokes on his inner thigh as Kai’s hand climbed higher.

“Kai…” His name rolled off Min’s lips in a stolen breath and Min had one last sane thought to stop him by placing a weak grip on Kai’s wrist. The action made Kai chuckle against Min’s skin, the sound reaching out to every nerve in Min and making him feel lightheaded.

“I win, Minnie.” His growl shot through all Min’s nerves before Kai nipped hard on the skin there.

_“F-fuck_!” Min hissed, pushing Kai’s hand off his lap and jerked out of Kai’s hold to snap out of the haze of lust.

Min managed to catch himself from moaning aloud and reeled back, his shoulder knocking into the backrest of his own chair messily while Min gasped for air, feeling all the heat of his body flare up on his cheeks. He tried to control the unsteady heaving in his chest and blink away the lingering bite of the desire in his gut before he dared to his shift gaze Kai.

_Big mistake_.

Min’s breath hitched with the look in Kai’s hooded eyes – the look seemed to intensify when his pupils dilated at the sight of blush burning into Min’s cheeks. Min felt the little nip throb and every part of him wanted to press at it to stop the sensation but he ignored it along with the way he was trying to smother the flames in his tummy.

“You can’t do this, Kim Kai!” Min hissed quietly and Kai straightened in his seat.

“Oh? And how am I supposed to behave, Lee Min?” Kai raised an eyebrow and Min had to stop himself for a moment with how Kai’s eyes spoke more than words. They were gleaming – knowing and enticing. That was a look of satisfaction at a very base level.

He knew what he was doing to Min.

“This is business, Kim Kai. Understand that now.” The words felt scathing, his voice sounded a little wrecked but Min could fix it if he could find it in him to shut up but he had to have the last say with Kai – or so his ego resolutely believed as it tried to salvage itself after the humiliating taunting.

“You are Lee Household’s right hand. I am the Lee Household heir and as far as you and I are concerned, we aren’t anything but business associates and that is just something in title – it’s been like that for years and it will continue to be like that for years onward.” Min folded his arms over his chest and frowned, still fighting off the persistent stain of blush on his cheeks.

“Ah I see, so we should go back to ignoring each other?” Kai nodded but the gesture was mocking more than anything else. Min didn’t like how icy his tone was and he didn’t like that Kai wasn’t even taking him seriously.

“It would make things easier for us, don’t you think so?” Min spat.

“No. I think you’re just afraid and want to ignore everything that has happened because I’m leaving tonight.” Kai’s mouth pulled into a tight line.

“I’m not afraid, Kai. I know a pattern when I see one.” Min sniffed, licking the wounds of his battered pride.

“Did it mean anything to you?” Kai murmured the question.

It made Min stop entirely and take a deep breath. The question wasn’t higher than a whisper but it felt like a kick to the gut.

“Why would it?” Min barely could get the words out and he felt like kicking himself for the evil words coming from his mouth but he was trying to relish the minute pinch in Kai’s eyebrows.

“Because, to me, you are very easy to read, Lee Min…” Kai stated, raising an eyebrow at Min again.

Min glared at him.

“Listen to me very carefully, Kai. I don’t know what exactly you’re looking for in what you see in me but what happened between you and I shouldn’t have. It was a mistake.” Min gave him a determined look but it almost faltered when Kai curled his fingers in Min’s shirt and pulled him closer. He leaned into Min’s space, far too close for Min’s comfort and sanity even with their set of armrests of the chairs stopping them from moulding together.

“I don’t like this, Minnie.” Kai was a heartbeat away from snarling his words out – his voice was tight and his tone was cutting.

“Let go of me, Kai. You don’t get to choose what to like about this.” Min panicked for a moment but tried to look fearless against Kai.

“Sure,” Kai released his hold on Min but he hadn’t shifted an inch otherwise, “We’ll… try it your way for now…” Kai hissed and Min shivered a little at his tone. He bought Kai’s compliance and hopefully it would last for the night – small mercies, Min supposed.

“Great…” Min somehow felt winded when he realised he was getting his way.

It will be better this way, Min thought as he shared one last glare at Kai.

“But, Lee Min, when that fails… I will have things my way,” He promised with heavy words and Min couldn’t help but hope that it ends up in Kai’s favour, “I told you I only wanted your answer when I win.” He reminded Min of those words.

Min nodded mutely before he looked away from Kai.

“Jeez, don’t you guys ever get tired of the sexual tension between you two?” A foreign voice saved Min.

Scratch saving, he was downright mortified when the words of the voice sunk in. Min craned his neck to find the owner of the voice and found someone who looked like a stranger to Min. The person was familiar but Min wasn’t sure to believe it.

“Sehun??” Min choked out, eyes widening to saucers.

“Princess, I’m charmed that you remembered me!” Sehun sneered as he sat beside Min. “You’re going to stare at me again, aren’t you?” Sehun looked at Min with a blank look painted on his features.

A muted growl was heard somewhere behind Min but he waved it off; Min didn’t want to make eye contact with Kai so soon. Min took to trying to stir up conversation with Sehun; however the latter had a different idea since he was inspecting the room so Min fiddled with the little flower in his grasp. It had been a while since he had touched one; he missed the scent and the feel of the petal between his fingers.

It was then Min had realised how much trouble could have been caused had it been literally anyone else but Sehun that just walked in on Kai and him having a tiff. He possibly couldn’t explain to his Father what business he had with his right hand and Min certainly wouldn’t have been able to come up with a suitable excuse that would have justified their given position.

He tried to meekly thank Sehun but Min couldn’t find the words to say to the disinterested and distracted man. Sehun sat with a bored look and huffed, drumming long fingers on the armrest. Something told Min that Sehun hated these sorts of affairs. He was in full agreement with Sehun, he hated them too. But he couldn’t lie about being impressed at how people cleaned up for these events.

Sehun was no exception with the drastic change from Min’s first encounter with the man. He didn’t look so gaunt and he appeared healthier – his skin didn’t seem so peaky and the bags under his eyes were barely noticeable. Sehun was quite a sight to take in when he cleaned up.

Literally, in the sense, Min thought as he looked over Sehun.

His once matted and oily hair was clean and styled as it fell forward chaotically with spiky fashion, almost enticingly as the copper highlights stood out in his auburn coloured hair, the messy bangs grazed falling into his eyes.

He wore much better clothing as compared to the first meeting. His coffee bean coloured knit patterned sweater clung to his torso smartly that was paired with fitting stone grey slacks – smartly tailored English Wool. Min blinked when he spotted two faint scar tips peeking out from under the sleeve.

At the sight of the scars, he remembered Sehun was hurt under his sweater.

“How… How are you… feeling, Sehun?” Min couldn’t comprehend why his stutter had kicked in.

He only did that when he got nervous and that was usually only around Kai. Maybe it was the way Min could feel Kai burning holes into his back with his gaze. Maybe it was how Min swore he felt Kai’s breath fanning over his nape.

But that’s impossible. He couldn’t be that close to me.

“Aww, are you worried about me?” Sehun drawled his coo sarcastically as he shifted slightly in the direction of Min and threw a subtle smirk and caught the murderous look from a fuming Kai.

“Yes?” The answer came out more like a question to a statement.

“Ignore him, Min. He lied about his injuries.” Kai mumbled with a peeved expression on his face and wound an arm over Min’s shoulder in an attempt to pull Min closer to him. Min hadn’t budged except to grab Kai’s wrist and flung the lounging arm off him.

“What do you mean ‘he lied’?” Min snapped quizzically, whirling around in his seat to face Kai with a levelling gaze.

“I didn’t lie... the injury did happ –“ Sehun started with a scoff and Min half turned back to look over his shoulder to listen.

“But you’re all healed so stop playing victim.” Kai growled at Sehun.

“It’s a relief that you aren’t hurt, Sehun.” Min ignored Kai and turned completely back to Sehun to converse with Sehun.

The boys on either side of Min quietened down when a presence sat down directly across Min. Min blinked to see why the chatter had died down and he faced Choi Minho who had sat down.

“Minnie!” Min greeted with a goof smile on his face and waved across to Minho.

Said man had been remedying the twisted cuff under his dress jacket when Min called his name and Minho looked up, eyes wide in shock for a few seconds before he flashed a blinding smile at Min, who sat between the two confused males, when realisation hit him.

Choi Minho echoed Min’s greeting back, just as enthusiastically and giggly.

“Minnie?” Kai echoed the nickname sourly.

“But isn’t that your nickname?” Kai furrowed his eyebrows while Sehun watched with an enigmatic expression as he rested his elbow on the table, chin in palm.

“Minho shares my name so that means he shares my nickname, naturally.” Min supplied in a clipped tone; also read: Mind your own business, Kim Kai. The sour expression on Kai’s face renewed.

Kai sat back with arms crossed; grumbling under his breath, much to Sehun’s amusement as he chuckled, watching and listening in as Min and Minho made small conversation. However well Kai had been feigning his disinterest, he was still sulking over the loss of Min’s attention.

It wasn’t long before Changmin was striding in, a far less grim expression as compared to the first time the man had walked through the very same set of doors. The corners of his mouth were downturned and his aura seemed somewhat relaxed – the fact that the room didn’t drop ten degrees upon Changmin’s arrival was proof enough that he was relaxed.

His hands pocketed elegantly into his dark tapered trousers as he strolled into the Sun Hall. He had his dress shirt was rolled up until his elbows and the top buttons popped freshly, the material a wonder of contrast against the warm colour of his skin, even with the set of pencil thin suspenders. Maybe it had to do with the fact that it was the first light shade article of clothing that Changmin had donned in his visit to Lee Manor – he had white vertical pinstripes on his pants, the long lines in his tapered pants seemed to make the long legs go on forever.

It seemed Changmin came prepared to wear a bowtie but he hadn’t even bothered with doing the bow, leaving it to hang undone around his collar – the flimsy material draped around his collar hadn’t phased his borderline OCD tendency for neatness.

Minho had quietened slightly as his superior took his seat next to him but it didn’t dampen his excitement as he spoke to Min.

Changmin ran a hand through his hair and pulled at it slightly before the inky bangs fell into his eyes. He spoke a few quiet words of Japanese before letting Minho continue on with his conversation while Changmin fiddled with his phone with a small smile on his lips.

Min was slightly edgy around Changmin and it seemed Changmin noticed and looked up at Min.

“Are you perhaps a little uneasy with my presence, little prince?” His tight mouth curled audaciously at Min’s discomfort.

Min shook his head in disagreement.

“Good, because I do believe we agreed to become good friends.” He leaned into the table, large expressive eyes calculating Min.

“You’re ready to be friends with Hyung, but didn’t want to be mine?” Minho pouted lightly and Min giggled.

“You scared him into being your friend, didn’t you, Changmin-Hyung?” Minho scoffed, feeling his spirit dampen.

“No such heinous actions were needed since the little Prince and I got along quite famously. Didn’t we?” Changmin shot Min a smile. Min could only flush and nod back enthusiastically at Changmin.

Min had suddenly hissed through his teeth softly as he felt a hand settle heavily on his thigh under the table, feeling the unmistakable heat of skin on skin through the distresses in his jeans.

“And I expect a great deal of talk from you when we meet again again.” He smirked in some sort of triumph, eyes glittering darkly while Min nodded quite nervously, ignoring the squeeze on his thigh.

“Of course, Hyung. I expect you to bring me back a set of books or at the very least a list of book recommendations.” Min had grinned at the thought of new books.

“Hyung?!” Minho squawked.

“Quite the entitled brat, aren’t you? Already want Hyung to dote on you!” Changmin smirked after shooting Minho a look.

“You are in debt to me, Hyung. You have part of my treasured collection with you.” Min laughed lightly until he felt the hand on his thigh squeeze possessively once more and Min barely stopped the grimace on his face.

Min had slanted his gaze to the side to glare at the owner of the invasive touch but Kai wasn’t even paying attention to him, the younger man was suddenly so invested with something on his phone.

Min decided to do the same and gave full effort into his conversation with Minho - definitely not out of spite against Kai and definitely not out of wanting to beat Kai at his own stupid attention seeking game because Lee Min was certainly not willing to be petty when it came to Kim Kai.

Master Lee had arrived shortly after and dinner had commenced. It was an odd type of dinner. It was relaxed yet overwrought. It was like a rhythmic coiling of a spring but it was close to threshold. The conversation seemed fine and wine glasses were left abandoned halfway while food was savoured. There was attention on Sehun’s small talk and Master Lee ignored Min unless mentioned by Changmin, which was all fine by Min as he dined peacefully.

As peacefully as one could be with the constant grip on their leg, Min was getting tired of trying to not react at the way Kai’s hand would come and go. It slid off his lap during the important discussions but when it came to eating, Kai had cleverly slipped his hand between Min’s legs – his larger hot palm pressed on the top of Min’s thigh while his firm digits splayed and curled against the inner curve of Min’s thigh.

He hated it. Kai had riled him up and he had been eating dinner with a half hard problem in his jeans. He was feeling tingly and restless and it was being to wear on his mood as the second agonising hour of sporadic pleasure spikes. He felt the aggressive need lick at his insides with the slightest brushes, making Min crave and want more but Min wouldn’t dare show it.

Min thought he could endure it – naturally, the first time had caught him off guard, he had accidently dropped his fork with a sharp gasp. The metal had fallen against the fine porcelain of his plate with a loud clattering noise.

“Is everything okay, Min?” His father’s sharp tone came.

“I’m fine. It just slipped from my hand. I’ll be more careful.” Min replied, voice tight. He refused to apologise because it was purely an accident on his part. He huffed a little and carried on eating, there was no use in trying to get Kai’s attention since they had agreed to ignore each other even if the other had been brushing lazy strokes, almost apologetically, into his inner thigh.

Min had shifted a little to shake off the hand but Kai was determined to keep his grip on Min despite ignoring him outwardly to everyone else. Minho had noticed how Min was scowling at his food halfway in through the meal and he had caught the attention of the Prince before mouthing words while his superior was engaged with conversation with the Master.

Are you okay?

Min blinked for a moment before smiling gently and nodded.

I’m fine!

Min even threw him a thumbs-up with one hand quickly and resumed his meal, ignoring the death glare he could feel coming from Kai.

Minho spoke now and then and it was usually filled with deep giggles and Min couldn’t help but laugh himself when his new found friend laughed. It was definitely true that Minho was infectious with his affectionate attitude.

But it was usually at these moments that Min’s thigh was grasped and squeezed by Kai’s strong hand and Min ignored him to the point he shifted his leg away and left Kai’s hand to drop. However, Kai had found his way on Min’s leg, the possessive grip was obvious and Min fought the urge to roll his eyes.

It didn’t stop him from mumbling a light ‘ugh’ under his breath.

“You know, if you continue to glare any harder, we’re going to have scorch marks on the tablecloth.” Sehun had leaned and gently chided Min.

“Oh!” Min gasped and apologised softly.

“I don’t need the apology, Princess. What’s up with you though?” He leaned towards Sehun a little and whispered softly cutting his gaze to look at Kai who was occupied with the three other men seated at the table with a conversation that looked serious.

“Nothing...” Min mumbled with a pout.

“Ha. Now that is a very funny lie, Princess.” Sehun snorted.

“Okay, maybe nothing.” Min threw a glance at the guests.

“Is he bugging you?” Sehun’s eyes flicked in the direction of Kai for a moment before he had stolen a forkful of the mash off Min’s plate and smirked at Min. The blonde couldn’t help but grin because the manner of Sehun’s theft from his plate was impressively surreptitious.

“A little... But I think I’ve got it handled.” Min said gently as the smile faded away – the grip on his thigh as loose and almost not there as if Kai had forgotten that his hand was resting in Min’s lap.

“Don’t make him suffer too much, Princess. I think my best friend deserves to be happy and you make him happy.” Sehun had reached out for his glass of wine and swirled it a little as he chatted with Min.

“Sehun, do you honestly really think it’s about happiness and not… well, I mean you kind of get what I’m asking based on the way you found us…” Min couldn’t help the sarcasm in his tone as he asked his question even as he shot a look at the other lot of men in case anyone caught wind of their conversation.

“Are you asking me because you want to pin the blame on Kai or are you asking me because you’re hoping I’ll tell you something he hasn’t told you yet?” Sehun asked with a knowing look.

“Both?” Min seemed a little confused over what he was trying to discover after Sehun’s jarring words.

“Ask him yourself.” Sehun shrugged.

“You’re no help, Sehun.” Min smiled faintly.

“Now, why would I ruin my fun?” Sehun had drained his wine glass clean.

Min had snatched up his hastily, the red wine sloshing within the delicate glass.

“Of course, we can’t afford for Oh Sehun to become bored? It’s the one entertaining thing in this dull dinner, right?” Min rolled his eyes as Sehun refilled his glass.

Sehun snickered softly before pressing the rim to his bottom lip pensively for a moment before speaking again.

“I’d only get involved if I have to straighten him out, Princess, but I have no control or influence over him at all. You and I both know that Kim Kai is a very decisive man and he isn’t swayed easily once he’s set on something – particularly on something he wants.” Sehun hinted heavily with his words while he drank a little more.

Min sighed as stared into the depths of his wine glass.

Sehun’s words were confusing yet enlightening and infuriating.

Min stopped himself.

Min didn’t know what to make of Sehun’s words because of it was forcing Min in the direction of interacting with Kai and that wasn’t part of the plan, especially when Min was determined to just get through the night and ignore Kai until he left.

He spoke too soon since the hand had wrapped with snake like grip again – it was different, it hadn’t been like that all night. Min shifted a little uneasily in his seat but Kai’s hand had shifted higher, deliberately with his hot palm over the silvers of exposed skin and Min almost panicked.

This was dangerous enough even when the table was empty. Why was he doing this now?

The Master, Minho and Changmin couldn’t see it but he was pretty sure Sehun would notice if Kai’s hand climbed a little higher and out from under the tablecloth. The touch made Min nervous but he could feel the want in him stir again and it was making him ache. Kai’s hand was just so hot against his skin and his hand was brushing against the sensitive spot of his inner thigh.

Min stifled the whine at the back of his throat. He had almost managed to tamp down on the way he had been half hard through dinner but it seemed like Kai was hell bent on taunting him.

Having enough of Kai’s behaviour Min, had shifted again and crossed his legs neatly.

Min suppressed the naughty smile that threatened to split across his face when he heard the low rumble of Kai’s annoyance; the male huffed quietly while yanking the clinging material up his arms, exposing the delicious skin. Min couldn’t help but being distracted with watching Kai and had to force himself into turning back with thrice the effort on focusing his attention on the chatter of the table.

“By the way, Sehun…” Min wanted to cringe at how put on his steady voice sounded.

“Hmm?” Sehun hummed in acknowledgement softly, eyeing the bowl of mash that was circling the dinner table.

“Why call me Princess?” Min snorted as he asked. The title seemed funny when he said it out aloud.

“You’re the perfect Princess.” Sehun explained with a smirk, “You have this pretty castle, you’re top of the hierarchy in this little world of ours and you’re all about flowers and books unlike the rest of us.” Sehun smiled lazily.

He dropped the conversation after he had finally got a hold of the bowl of mash, scooping generously into his plate before setting it back neatly before picking up the gravy. Ten points to Sehun for showing the semblance of manners, Min thought quietly until Sehun had given Min a faux lewd look when he had licked the bit of gravy from his thumb.

Min knew it was impolite to face palm at the table so all he could only snort and shake his head before he swore under his breath, the grip on his thigh was tight and it forced Min to uncross his legs and it was making his leg numb.

Dessert rolled over fairly quickly afterward as all antics died out and conversation revolved around the last wrap up details and light discussion about the plans for the night. Min sat there a little alarmed when he heard of how Minho and Changmin were leaving for the airport that night – after dinner the two would meet with the Master one last time in the study before leaving while Kai had informed the Master of how and Sehun were leaving for the Undercity, immediately. They had a schedule of sorts to keep to and Sehun was talking about last minute checks.

Min was amazed – there couldn’t have been better news. No one would even bat an eyelid at him since the entire Manor would be busy under Kai’s orders while their guests would be holed up in the Manor with the Master.

He even entertained the idea of staying and only returning the day after.

Min was almost giddy with anticipation as he walked back to his bedroom.

He had for the first time in all his stay at the Manor took in the detail of the ridiculously lined hallways. He went as far as grazing his fingertips onto the clean soft tapestries that lined the walls as he had strolled to his room.

Min had finally reached the door of his bedroom – he had shuffled into the room, swinging it close and flicking the switch to dim the lights until the room was bathed in a dull gold. He was in dire need of a nap before he’d sneak out for his midnight run.

After securing the lock on the door, Min proceeded to his bed in a plodding manner while lazily popping the collar button of his shirt. He sighed in relief as his bed was merely a step away. He just wanted to face plant to the soft surface.

Min was set to pitch over into the bed’s surface when a hard and sharp knock on his door was heard.

Who could need me right now?!

His eyes enlarged in surprise when the knocks became rougher on the wood. The door rattled in its place and Min groaned before yelling in acknowledgement and spun around to get to the door.

“Alright already, give me a minute.” Min called out, his tone annoyed. Min had barely opened the door when a blur had attacked him.

The fast pace of the intrusion had sent him stumbling back but the blur caught him and whirled him around. Min felt a bit dizzy, feeling the air push out of his lungs as he was pushed against the door to close it and effectively trap him against it.

Min had only realised that had happened when his mind registered the click of the latch and lock and the cold seeping in his back. He groaned out in slight pain when the so-called attacker pressed his frame against Min to hold him in place.

Min had felt his instinct to fight kick in and he had thrashed out violently but his intruder ran his hands down Min’s arms before gripping at his wrists and pinned them one either side of his head – he had pinned Min slightly higher than comfortable.

There was an old memory of Min panicking when he was pushed and pinned against a surface long ago but he rationalised, realising he could fight back but he just need to calm down and take a look at who was the perpetrator.

Wait… This scent isn’t foreign. This warmth isn’t either. Oh, for fuck sakes...

The known person ducked his head from Min’s sight by burying his head in Min’s shoulder, nuzzling a little and Min felt a different type of dizziness wash over him. The same warmth he had been craving had been pressed against him.

“Hey, Minnie Babe…”


	14. BRC   12.5: 	N A M I: 	T E A R S   A N D   P R A Y E R S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL CHAPTER: 
> 
> Flash back of KaiMin eight years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew.... okay people I'm back to continue BRC!!!  
> It's been crazy during my unplanned hiatus.  
> I got a new job and I moved house and I conquered Writer's Block.
> 
> So this chapter was actually unplanned from the original chapters of BRC and set me back with bad writer's block but I compensate you guys waiting for me with a colossal 18K special chapter for you!!!  
> *pomp and fanfare please*
> 
> Ahhh.... some trigger warnings coz this chapter has some touchy topics.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Explicit Language (Really, do we need really this one if you’re already here with me?); Bullying, Implied physical abuse, mild sexual harassment (nothing graphic or queasy because we do not do non-con in this household), and panic attacks and mental breakdowns, graphic violence.

BRC   12.5: N A M I: T E A R S   A N D   P R A Y E R S

_Eight years ago…_

Min was hiding in the library, pacing and hyperventilating as he did so. The eighteen year old felt all the anxiety gathering in his gut like a solid mass of lead, weighing him down with how it was making him nauseous and awful. He ran his hands through his hair as he paced, trying hard not to scream aloud just to cease all the thoughts in his head. 

He couldn’t go out.

He was on the verge of a full blown emotional breakdown. He knew he shouldn’t be pacing like so especially after he had spent the latter of the week in the basements. He still would have been there had his father not come down to see Min earlier in the day. He had informed Min that he would expect his son to attend the party that the Manor was hosting for the night. 

Min was set that he wasn’t going to attend but he had a rather heated fight with his father. After a long drawn out caning, Min lay in the cell, glaring at his father, loathing the man’s existence as his muscles in his body screamed agony. He had three strokes on his body that remained after Master Hyun Woo ordered Madam Kang to fix the boy for the evening. 

Madam Kang was almost in tears as she had set Min’s weak limbs to soak in the tub, his paled complexion running a red flush from the heat of the water and the relief felt bone deep to the point the teenager was on the verge of passing out. But she had taken care to remove all trace of ill treatment except for the two nasty bruises on his calves and the longer one on across his ribs.

Min had been trying to keep his nerves at bay until the evening but he couldn’t take the thought of stepping out and being in the same room with his father to pretend like nothing happened. However, it would only be a matter of time before his father would send men to barrel down the doors, have them with the orders to drag him out for the blasted party. 

He was dressed in some shirt that was far too expensive for his liking – the shirt was a really liquid feeling fabric – _Hal_ _moeni said it was silk_ – as it fell over his slim torso and the sleeves were a strange cut in the way it flared over his slim physique and the length since it was three quarter sleeved and capped with black faux stiff cuffs around his upper forearms while it plunged a little too deep for his comfort, stopping mid sternum as the buttons were too far from each other and barely held his shirt together. He was almost mincing his own strides in his attempt to pace with how unnecessarily tight his matte black pants were as it clung to him. 

It wasn’t him at all.

He liked the blue of the silk – Halmoeni said the subtle shimmer in the material complimented his hair colour along with the lovely shade. He shrugged it off, not really appreciating the thought behind Madam Kang’s words because his father had insulted the colour of his hair steadily for the last eight years of his life in the hopes to make Min feel miserable about it. Min only liked the blue because it reminded him of the bunch of blue roses he had found in his room. 

His light brown hair – he wore it with pride because he was built like his delicate mum and had the exact same hair colour – had been called all sorts of awful things by his father and Min had been thinking long and hard about changing it. 

His ginger brown hair was tousled and styled to shake off his bookish nature – he was tired of being tame in everything he did and Halmoeni was all too excited to go along with his whim, gently prodding at his styled locks with the styling comb as she spritzed on short blasts of hairspray for him. 

He had debated it over – would it end in pleasing his father because it would no longer be a reminder of his mother or would it succeed in pissing the asshole off with how he dared to disgrace Lee Household with his childish tantrums and antics?

But that was the last thing on Min’s mind in that moment.

He was close to fainting from sheer distress. He didn’t want to leave the library. He didn’t want to face his father. He may have covered up all the ugly purple blotching but Min’s father knew how he cried and begged for the abuse to stop and it made Min angry. It felt like the man had been belittling and mocking him. Min winced with every sharp movement in his torso but at that very moment Min couldn’t feel anything with the panic induced adrenaline in his veins.

Min had stopped pacing, leaning heavily on the armrest of the sofa before dropping his knees to the rug on the floor and curled in on himself and as he tried to calm down. He had his hands over his ears to try and drown out every screaming thought in his head so he could actually function. 

“Fucking stop…please.” Min mumbled softly, pleading to the universe for help but all his mind did was remind him of every fucking expectation he had to uphold for the night. His head was throbbing with the rushing of his pulse – the sound almost drilling into his skull and making the pain poke behind his eyes.

Min was supposed to look like the perfect heir – it wasn’t a stretch since Min had been a ridiculously gorgeous child for his age, or so he has been told. It was true; the Lee heir was the image of refinement and unaware of the arrogance he carried in his features – he could only think that it was his mother he shared his looks with as far as his faint memories told him because Min and his father shared very little as far as the gene pool went. 

He curled his arms around him tightly and Min ignored his protesting muscles. He thought about every reason why he didn’t want to leave the library. 

_There was Father – I don’t want to see him just yet._

_But I do have to prove the point that I’m fine even after the caning and can still be ‘insolent’ by daring to stand up to him._

_Then there were Father’s guests – they were awful evil people._

_They didn’t even care about me being in the room. And they’ve long taught their equally awful children to snub me because they’re all from lower Households and I have no interest in the business unlike the rest of them._

_And then there’s…_

_Jongin._

_No, Kai._

Min had been a little off kilter since he had graduated from high school. 

 

> _It was the end of his education in that moment and he had been a limbo of sort while trying to decide for the future ahead of him. Min felt like he had no purpose and that he didn’t really have a goal or future to aspire towards so after being called back his prestigious high school academy he had been stuck in the Manor as a full time deal instead of the little necessary trips back home that his father insisted on during his schooling period._
> 
> _It was a miserable experience. He was such an outsider to literally everything within the Manor. He had been exploring the old drawing rooms and find time to duck from every reason to get near the business._
> 
> _But then he ran into Jongin._
> 
> _Or rather what was left of Jongin._
> 
> _It made him freeze and stare wide eyed at the boy – well, Jongin didn’t look like a young boy, he had matured much too quickly in the fragmented span of time they spent apart. Min had seen Jongin slowly changing over his visits, but Min wasn’t sure who stood before him anymore._
> 
> _It was peculiar as the boy was sizing Min up with just a raised eyebrow before his dark intrusive gaze roved over Min from his wild untamed wavy brown hair to the awkward way of dressing with his button up shirts and very practical jeans with his scuffed sneakers._
> 
> _He had snubbed Min at first and Min was reminded of how distant he and Jongin had become._
> 
> _He hated the uneasy knotting that settled itself in the pits of his tummy as Jongin brushed past him without a second glance, the skin of Min’s arm prickling with goose bumps even through the two layers of their shirts – he wasn’t even talking to Min anymore! He didn’t even look like Jongin anymore. That was a stranger in front of Min._
> 
> _It left a lung crushing feeling in his chest when Min had realised that he had lost the only friend in the Manor._
> 
> _His best friend._
> 
> _The best friend that he had fallen in love with._
> 
> _He didn’t know how to face him anymore with how he had changed._
> 
> _To Lee Min, Kim Jongin was a boy who smiled._
> 
> _Every part of him was golden and his very being smiled; to Min, Jongin’s full mouth curved beautifully when he was trying to explain something funny before dissolving into a helpless fit of giggles; to Min, Jongin’s eyes smiled and danced – especially when reading, the dark and gorgeous pools had the sunshine dripping into them – there were far too many moments where the air was knocked from Min’s lungs when he was watching over the dark haired boy until he would finally look up at Min and Min swore he would feel his chest tighten a little and the force would be crushing in his chest when he could feel Jongin’s smile dripping into his voice, Jongin’s normal quiet tone could be loud and as vibrant as his golden skin and could rival his dashing smile when excited._
> 
> _Min didn’t really understand it at first – he thought it was normal to appreciate someone who was as beautiful as Jongin but then Min noticed little habits of Jongin that made his heart race._
> 
> _Min had denied it at first – it wasn’t possible to fall in love with one’s own best friend because it just doesn’t work that way!_
> 
> _But Min couldn’t fight how not normal the longing and need for Jongin was and he could no longer be guised with the title of best friend. He had given into it and accepted how helplessly in love he was with Kim Jongin._
> 
> _It was also the time Min realised he had the worst timing – he had fallen in love with a ghost because Kim Jongin no longer existed in his life._
> 
> _Min thought he could fix it – fix whatever sort of rift was between the two of them but the more he tried, the further he was driving Jongin away._

He was stuck; his heart was not quite broken but it was cocooning itself in a memory so his naïve heart wouldn’t have to face the harsh reality of what waited beyond those doors. 

_What if I run into Jong—Kai?_

I need to be ready even if it comes to the worst of having to meet with him. 

Min yelped when his phone buzzed in his pocket and bolted upright. 

**Father: Greet the guests. Now.**

Min winced at the thought of circling the floor of guests before his father arrived to formally begin the party for small talk and Min hated small talk – he sucked it. Well, he sucked at small talk with people who were clearly not interested in talking to him. 

**Father:  I will send someone to deliver you back to the basements if you don’t get to the doors now.**

Min could almost cry – another trip to the basements meant minimal meals and isolation – or worse there could be someone there. Min swore his ears would still ring with the desperate screams from some of his previous trips. The idea alone left him queasy and Min could almost tell that the throbbing of his ribs was a warning: 

_GO! Before there’s more pain, Lee Min._

Min sighed and ran his hand through his hair before he got up. Min staggered towards the doors with lead like legs – the muscles protesting and pulling with every step. 

He stopped, knuckles going white with his death grip on the handles of the doors as his head pressed to the cool wood and spent another three minutes breathing raggedly – he was morbidly impressed that he hadn’t rattled the doors with how violently he had been shaking. He really didn’t want to go out to the party. He wasn’t in the right frame of mind to play a perfect heir. He didn’t want to parade about in the ridiculous outfit he was wearing and he didn’t want to be ignored by everyone.

Min was blinking back moisture from his lashes as he shakily wiped the stray tears away with the back of his loosely curled fist. He spent three more minutes mentally steeling and reinforcing his walls as he tried to regain poise. He wouldn’t last the night if he didn’t calm the fuck down and pretend like everything was fine. 

Min stepped out of the library a moment later. 

He spent a moment looking towards the end of the hallway where he could hear the soft music playing in the entrance hall to welcome the guests and Min whipped his head to stare further into the Manor. If he took off deeper into the Manor in that moment, he could possibly find somewhere else to hide. 

_But how long would it be before father has every door in the Manor broken down to look for me?_

Min shook himself of the idea of escape. He straightened up with a renewed sense of dignity and composure as he began to walk with firm and assured strides; his father always said – nay, lectured and at length – that body language was a weakness. 

The spiteful man had sneered, saying that if one was of a weak mind, it would show in the person – from their walk to the way they spoke and even their general stance because they’re aware of how weak they are and he had prized Min as the example of it.

_Sit up straighter. Slouching is laziness. Curling into yourself is helplessness. Stop flinching!_

Min mentally growled at the echoing rebukes in his head and straightened his spine impossibly more, holding his head high, and headed down the hallway, so far nothing out of the normal. 

_I’m not weak._

He got to the stairs that would take him down to the ground floor of the Manor and head to the entrance hall to check on Halmoeni before making his way to the Moon Hall. 

The plan was practically squashed when Min froze midway on the stairs at the sight of an approaching figure. 

“Young Master Lee,” the voice broke every bit of renewed bolstering that Min had been working on all night. It crumbled all his resolve with the taunting drawl of his title and Min couldn’t fight the chill that caressed at his spine. Min felt a little foolish for stopping dead midway on the staircase but he couldn’t find it in him move from that spot. Min took a breath, physically steeling himself and dared to make eye contact with him. 

“Evening, Kai.” Min replied a little wobbly but it was convincing enough to pass off as his throat in need of clearing, even if Kai raised an eyebrow at him, the gesture was slow and calculating as he observed Min. It was a little surprising that Min could draw out some sort of facial expression out since Kai was always known to be stony faced when it came to looking in Min’s direction.

_But God, he was gorgeous._

Seventeen year old Kim Kai was a sin personified. 

The way he spoke wasn’t the only thing he had changed. 

It was looking at an entirely different person. 

Kai towered over Min even with the younger being two steps lower than Min. It did, however, make them both meet at eye level. Min found his reflection being mirrored by Kai’s dark hooded eyes. 

_It’s not the same. I don’t recognise you anymore… this isn’t Jongin…_

Min tried to shake off the ill feeling but it was impossible when staring into unfamiliar eyes that paired with an equally unfamiliar face. The roundness of Jongin’s carefree face was replaced with sharpened planes and harsh lines. The change in him seemed as severe as his moods of late, from what Min heard from the kitchen maids. Jongin’s floppy dark hair was replaced with stubborn tousled of the shiny locks, the angry stray lock sweeping across his eyebrows, painting him with an intimidating and lethal aura. 

Min blinked a little to take in Kai’s plain black blazer and thin white tee. He spent a moment too long watching how the flimsy thin material set in the dips of his collarbones before trying to look at his own shoes. 

_Bad idea._

He got the view of how Kai’s long legs were filling into stovepipe jeans and leather buckled boots – those looked new compared to the beaten faded leather ones he wore around the Manor. 

Jongin never dressed like this – Min recalled the old worn sets of sweatpants and ratty tees that were often a size too big on Jongin’s slim build. But this version of him – Kai… he was something else and it made Min hate how the Manor had changed him.

It was then that Min belatedly reminded himself that he had resolved himself to not be walked over for the night. He drew in a deep breath and glanced up to Kai, the younger had a ghost of a smirk on his lips – Jongin never smirked. His eyes twinkled coldly with something almost cruel in them.

“Good evening, I’m glad that I’ve found you.” His lips tugged a little more at the corners; the emphasis on the word ‘found’ sounded wicked and Min felt the need to scowl.

 _He knew I was hiding_. 

“Did you need something from me?” Min asked as impassively as he could appear. 

“Not really,” he hummed softly, “however it’s good that I didn’t have to come all the way to the library to –” Kai explained with a slight frown on his face despite his neutral voice. Min took note of how much deeper his voice sounded than back when he was fifteen. 

“That wasn’t needed, Kai. I was on my way immediately but I had stopped to remedy a twist in my belt. It would be an embarrassing situation to greet the guests like so, don’t you think?” Min smiled tightly. 

“Oh? You’re asking me?” Kai asked, seeming a little amused if the lilt in his voice was giving away anything.

“Why would you think otherwise?” Min retorted, the fragile surface like conversation was crumbling away and they could be venturing into dangerous territory. 

“No reason,” He kept his silence for a moment as he levelled Min with his gaze for a minute before speaking again, “I am a bit surprised to find that I didn’t have to pry you from the library itself. Are you sure you want to attend a dull affair like this one without a book? I can buy you a minute or two more to run back and fetch one before I lock that library for the night…” Kai drawled before his lips curled in a sneer, a set of keys glinting as it was withdrawn from his pocket. He didn’t sound like Jongin. It was Jongin’s face and mouth but _strangerstrangerstranger_ whenever it spoke or made an expression.  

“I can’t believe you that you would do such a thi–” Min’s voice spat in disgust, he glared at him but Kai took one step up and Min felt compelled to take at least two backward but his pride kept him rooted. If anything, despite falling into abrupt silence, Min had squared out his shoulders, lifted his nose into the air a little and stared back defiantly at Kai – inhaling a little too harshly with his flaring anger.

It seemed to amuse Kai further with his grin widening, a dangerous flash passing over his dark eyes. 

“Oh? Does something not please you?” He knew he was triggering Min’s anger and he was relishing in Min’s reaction. Min knew it all too well but he couldn’t help but taking the bait, his lips curling back as he locked his jaw. It pleased Kai all too much if the sharp exhale of his snort was anything to go by.   

“Kai!” A voice called out, disturbing the two from what could be a pending screaming match. 

Kai looked at Min for a moment longer before turning back to see who had called out to him. Min’s eyes followed the direction of the voice and found a teen around their age standing at the foot of the stairs. Min noted how he was dressed in a leather jacket and grey sweatshirt under it – a little undressed for such a party so he should be someone in the rookie ranks or someone like Kai within a household. 

His hair was inky black, the choppy edgy bangs slanted over his forehead as it covered one eye completely and Min could make out the other eye slathered with what looked like eyeliner. 

“Kim Ravi… It’s good to see you.” Kai greeted coolly, something akin to pleasant passing over his features. 

“Yeah, man, it’s great! Bang Household finally decided to attend one of these fancy bashes you guys love to throw.” Ravi called out with bright eyes and a snigger. 

Kai’s mouth tilted with a wry smile, “Hmmm… We are fond of stirring up trouble and fun in the same mix.” Min swore he was close to wearing a pinched expression at those words – he knew Kai was baiting his temper further. 

“I’ll say,” Ravi whistled low as he took in the entrance hall before him. 

“Ravi, I’ll be right back; I was just telling Young Master Lee how I needed to lock up a room on the first floor before I join all the guests again. You can chat to him and head into the Hall while I’m gone for the moment. Young Master Lee, I trust you remember the Bang Household’s right hand to Yong Guk.” He had turned back after Ravi waved him off to throw Min a horrible look – his eyes glittered with sick satisfaction, knowing that Min had nowhere to run for the night.

Min wasn’t even looking at the boy at the foot of the stairs. But he was vaguely aware of how Yong Guk was a mere few years older than him and he had already been shouldering the business of Bang Household with his father bed ridden with illness.

“I do. Bang Household are old friends to Lee Household.” Min murmured; eyes still trained on Kai.

He took another step closer to Min and Min truly felt like screaming – Min couldn’t discern if out of rage or fear – at him. Kai was awful, simply and utterly awful for cornering him. Min hated him. He wanted Jongin back. Min didn’t want a warped version of his best friend leaning into him.

“I hope you enjoy the night with no place to hide, Lee Min.” Kai whispered softly before he stepped away and climbed the remaining stairs to the first floor and headed towards the library. 

“Excuse me for a moment, Ravi. I will be back to chat with Yong Guk Hyung in a bit. Please tell him to wait for me and forgive my tardiness.” Min bowed in the direction of Ravi and wanted to dash back in Kai’s direction but that would have been quite the spectacle for everyone to gossip about so he took to striding as far as his legs would carry him. 

“Kim Kai, stop!” Min called out down the empty hallway but Kai kept walking. Min picked up the pace and tried to match Kai’s long strides – Min thought it was an exaggeration of his mind but Kai had suddenly sprouted at sixteen (and towered over Min with endless legs and his lean physique). 

Min panicked when he saw Kai at the doors of the library with the keys in hand. He halted dead for a moment as he watched Kai lock the doors and had pocketed the keys swiftly. 

“Kim Jongin, I said stop!” Min started again, walking over and reaching out with his slim fingers curling into the fabric of Kai’s blazer, making the younger whirl back. 

Kai’s expression was livid and fierce, his angry eyes fell to Min’s hand, as if Min had dared to touch him, before snapping up to the older teen’s face. He watched Min’s rage falter when he tried to take Kai’s own temper head on. Min wanted to flinch, he could sense the fury rolling off Kai’s very being but it seemed to make his fingers curl tighter into the fabric to taunt him – somehow enjoying the way Kai’s mouth curled back lopsidedly to bare gritted teeth.

“What do you want?” He snarled at Min, jerking out of Min’s grip with a sharp tug before he straightened his sleeve pointedly as if Min touch had somehow ruined his clothes. Min blinked, a little lost on how to react – he had been rejected and humiliated in the same action. It took a moment before Min huffed and stood his ground even if Kai was already in a bad mood.

“Unlock the library doors now!” Min demanded, voice levelled and firm, pointing to the doors and a pinch in his eyebrows. 

“The Master will not have you abandoning the party halfway into the night and retreating here.” Kai spoke a great deal calmer than moments before as he shifted his weight from one foot to another – it was weird how Kai could accustom his mood however he willed it to be. 

“Yes. I fucking know that because he and I have spoken about this. I’ve agreed to stay at the party and not go near the library for the duration of the party but he said nothing about locking the library!” Min gritted his teeth. 

“The Master wouldn’t have said anything about it to you,” Kai began to stalk closer and Min felt himself leaning away a little as Kai encroached.

“Why not?” Min furrowed his eyebrows delicately. 

“You honestly believe the Master would believe you after all the stunts you’ve been pulling in the Manor since you’ve returned. The Master will have his way and this is merely a means to see it through.” Kai snorted mirthlessly.

“That’s bullshit and you know it, too!” Min spat, vexed with the way Kai was acting out.

“Maybe. But think about if you had found out. You’d protest and prefer to be locked in here, isn’t that right? That would be much suitable than to come out and deal with the rest of us, wouldn’t it?” He had moved further into Min’s space with a slow deliberate step, making the eighteen year old step back to connect with the wall behind him. 

Min shut his eyes and flinched with the contact but his eyelids fluttered open again to catch the sight of Kai’s lips curling around the sound of his own snicker rather than hearing it.

“Why are you doing this, Jongin?” Min looked up to how Kai was looming over him, a vicious grin on his lips. 

“It’s cute that you still call me Jongin,” Kai gave a throaty rasping chuckle as he caged Min in – it wasn’t a good thing, it made Min confused as his body was reacting to being in such close vicinity with Kai but he knew the situation was all wrong – cowering into a wall was wrong, the glint in Kai’s eyes were wrong and Min’s bubbling need to scream was wrong. 

Min noticed in the corner of his eye of Kai’s arms bracing the wall and his head canted to look down on Min in a mocking way, “I’ll let you in a secret of mine, Minnie; I’m doing this because I can.”

“What do you mean?” Min asked in a whisper, his brown eyes dancing over Kai’s face, frantic and disbelieving as he searched for something to tell him that Kai was lying but he couldn’t find anything – the realisation that dawned on Min was mind shattering.

“Do you know what I see right now, Minnie?” He used the nickname in a sullied way.  

“I don’t think I want to hear it from you.” Min felt like the overwhelming urge to cry wash over him again for the night. His best friend turned into a bully and an evil one at that because he had no motive. He was just malicious because he could be. 

In all the moments leading up to that very moment, Kai had never been so vicious. 

He was pushing an extreme with Min and Kai knew it – testing to see how Min would handle it. Kai had never bullied so brutally before and Min almost believed that he couldn’t handle it. He was panicking again under the surface and his control on his panic felt like it was slipping through his fingers in every passing moment.

“Why not? Don’t you want to hear about how I see you now?” Kai leered, his burning gaze roved over Min slow and intrusive. His lips formed a tiny smirk as his gaze travelled over the way Min’s shirt set on him, exposing the soft skin of his chest and down to where it tucked into the tight slacks, his gaze lingering on the way Min’s fists were curling against the wall. 

Kai’s eyes travelled back up to Min’s face, focusing on the pretty face. Kai’s eyes lingered on Min’s parted plush mouth for a moment before he took in Min’s eyes – they were still so large and still so bright and Kai wasn’t sure if he had loved that or whether he had envied that – despite the way the hurt was visible in them.  

“What could have possibly changed?” Min bit out shakily but watched the plush mouth thin into a hard line. 

“A lot,” Kai chuckled softly, “But that’s not what I’m talking about. I’m talking about the fear I see in you, Minnie… I would be concerned but you’re also so so angry and I find it almost adorable. You’re too pretty to have such rage in you, Minnie. A pretty face like yours could never be taken seriously.” Kai watched the hurt cross Min’s delicate features and a part of him savoured that Min had put all his effort and attention into him once more even if was in an unhealthy way.

“Is there ever a time you wouldn’t look pretty, Minnie? Should we test it?” Kai added with a sinister smirk, it felt like a knife being twisted in Min’s gut as his eyebrows furrowed with hurt.

Min’s mind was racing:   _Test how? What are you planning? Why are you even considering it?_

“Fuck off, Kai. Don’t you have other things to do for the Manor rather than make my life a misery?” Min snarled, his jaw locked and sticking out with his anger boiling over. He was outraged at what the Manor had done to Jongin. 

_If the childhood versions of you and I saw us now, Jongin… would you be able to explain or would you be proud of what has happened?_

“Well, not really. I only have one thing planned for the night…” He smirked, his features pleased and Min knew what he was talking about. The kitchen maids had gossiped about how Kai was known for never leaving a party without someone. It was a must habit that had been going on for the latter of the year and the maids had gossiped about his temper the morning after as he had thrown out every partner he bedded.

“But I suppose, it can wait until later when the guests are in a far more festive mood than right now, you know what I mean, right, Minnie?” Kai gave Min a lewd look and the eighteen year old shivered as a nauseous cold feeling washed over him. It was a horrid sensation that left bile coating his tongue.

“Yes, well, you do have that habit.” Min retorted, thickly, with a pinched expression. 

“Oh? Does it bother you?” Kai seemed tickled, “Or does sex intimidate you, Minnie?” Kai chuckled in a low tone that rattled Min’s bones. He didn’t like how unsettled it left him. 

“Neither of what you assumed, Kai,” Min gulped as he swallowed around that lie. Kai’s head canted to the side and his smirk widened – he obviously detected Min’s lie. 

“Of course not,” He drawled, “It obviously explains why you’re dressed like this tonight, right? Do you have anyone in mind or would you rather consider me for the night?” Kai snickered and it was an ugly sound engraving into Min’s mind. 

Min couldn’t find the words to snap back, he couldn’t believe that Kai would assume so lowly of him – he wasn’t dressed up to whore himself out for the night. He glared at up at Kai, his anger pushing back his awareness of him brushing noses with Kai.

“Don’t think it will be a marvellous idea, Minnie?” He had his fingertips brushing at the skin under Min’s chin to lift the stubborn beauty’s head a little more, “We’d get to… teach… each other. We have been… busy and we would have a lot to catch up on.” The same hand changed direction and were running light digits over Min’s neck and chest before trailing down the button line of Min’s shirt, watching Min shudder with a curious gaze. 

“Don’t touch me, Kai!” Min caught Kai’s wrist, his skin was almost burning Min’s palm but his grip tightened as it halted Kai’s invasive touch. Min batted Kai’s hand away and tried to push out of Kai’s caging stance with a hard shove against Kai’s shoulders as he stepped out of Kai’s space.

“But, Minnie, we’re having a little heart-to-heart here. I do believe there is so much you have to tell me.” His hands wrapped around Min’s wrists with an iron grip that steered him back, driving Min against the wall and Min visibly witnessed how Kai’s mood changed, the playful demeanour falling away for something more dangerous – it seemed all the more terrifying how Kai was physically trapping him against the wall but he braced himself.

“I’ve got guests to greet.” Min deadpanned. 

“Fuck the guests. You don’t care about them anyway.” Kai snarled, a muted type of rage that made alarm bells go off in Min’s mind but he was beyond rationalising himself with a monster.

“You’re right; I honestly don’t give a fuck. But I rather throw myself out there into a room full of strangers who ignore me than be around you for a moment longer.” Min growled out, jostling against Kai’s restrictive hold. It must have struck a nerve with Kai because his look darkened into murderous and Min felt the cold shiver tickle his spine. Kai had simply let go off Min’s wrists.

“You may say that now to try and spite me but what happens when it all feels like too much and you can’t cope with it?” He asked Min, pinning the older with dark eyes that knew how weak Min was.  

“I’ll be fine tonight.” Min locked his jaw and stared hard at Kai, but he felt his anxiety boiling under the surface, finally overruling his anger like a bucket of cold water over his head. 

“What happens when there’s no library to retreat to? What will you do then? Where will you hide, Minnie?” His mouth was cruel as it spat the vicious questions at Min.

“Why are you doing this, Kai?” Min asked, trying to not let the tears overwhelm his anger. Jongin was the one who gave Min the idea to hide in the library when the formal events became too much for him and there stood Kai, taking awaythe very solace he had given.

“So I can offer you somewhere else to hide when you need it…” His smile was rancorous and Min didn’t like it. 

“What are you talking about? You of all people know that there’s nowhere else for me to hide in this Manor. I have no choice.” Min admitted, almost brokenly. 

“You’ve never once considered asking me? I’m hurt, Minnie. I thought we were best friends.” Kai feigned being hurt, a mocking pout on his lips as his eyebrows drew together.

“Asking you? Where in this fucking infested Manor could you offer me to go?” Min laughed hollowly. He felt like laughing into hysteria because it was like so a few years ago when Min was two ticks away from passing out over the sheer overwhelming feeling with all the people and Jongin suggested the library to breathe easily. 

It definitely isn’t the same this time around, Lee Min. 

“My room, of course,” He leaned into Min. 

He was too close; Min could smell the cologne on him – that wasn’t Jongin. Jongin smelt of stolen chocolate, books and the Manor’s Gardens but Kai smelt of earthy spices, expensive strong coffee and – was that smoke?

He could feel Kai’s breath fanning over his skin and it made the older boy stiffen in his position against the wall. Min couldn’t take looking at Kai and turned his head away, it felt all too mechanical in the movement, “It will cost you, though.” He purred as his nose almost trailed up the straining tendon in Min’s neck that led to his ear. 

“That’s hysterical… considering all the money I have…” Min’s voice was taut, his anger seeping back into his voice. He hated the tone of Kai’s words – he knew what Kai was insinuating. 

“Oh… I don’t need your money, Minnie. I think you know what I want…” Kai snickered softly close to Min’s ear as he felt Min tremble in his arms; his slim body was rattling by the violent waves washing over him. Kai swore he could almost see the stubbornness and fury reflected in those brown eyes without looking at Min himself. 

Min couldn’t find the words to how he was feeling. 

He was certain that he was disgusted – he couldn’t deny the way his skin crawled and he felt the instinct in him scream danger – but he was hurt and fuming over how Kai was acting. However, he was helplessly still in love with the person before him even though he knew that version of Kai was long gone and he couldn’t change it just like the way he couldn’t stop the tears gathering in his eyes.

“You don’t have to worry, Minnie. Trust in your best friend…” His lips ghosted over the shell of Min’s ear and the eighteen year old shut his eyes, feeling the large hot tears gathering in his lashes with alarming speed, threatening to fall in the same heartbeat. 

“Trust?” Min choked on his scoff, his thickened voice betraying his rage with threat of spilling heavy tears. Min blinked them back with trying to lift his eyelids when he felt Kai hum gently somewhere close to his cheek, his warm breath brushing over Min again.

“ _Hmmm, let Jonginnie take care of you, Minnie…_ ” Kai coaxed softly and for a heart breaking moment he sounded like how Jongin should – just like Jongin did in a distant memory when he offered to run away to the library. Min blinked heavily as the tears blurred his eyesight.

_Soft, gentle and compassionate._

“Will you let me?” The way his breath fanned over Min’s jaw again told Min there was nothing of that with the way Kai was forcing him into a corner to manipulate him. Kai’s dark eyes were focused on Min’s long eyelashes and a part of him tugged when Min tried to blink the hot stinging tears away to stop from crying. 

_Jongin would have never done this to me._

“I hate you, Kai.” Min uttered softly as he faced Kai. 

His voice was no higher than a whisper but rang clear like a bell when he spoke and the two fell into silence as the tears began in earnest. 

Min couldn’t understand why Kai watched the tears stream down Min’s cheeks unchecked with a tick in his jaw. Min knew he shouldn’t be crying in front of Kai like so but he couldn’t take it any longer. He couldn’t stand the monster that was in front of him – he assumed Kai to be relishing and practically preening at his handiwork but there stood Kai… brooding over how the tears Min shed. 

Kai watched Min’s features with hardened eyes; he was staring at the tears; the ones clumping Min’s eyelashes with heavy drops and the saline tracks that ran over the rounds of his cheeks and down to where it clung to his jawline and chin. 

Min sucked in a shaky breath, “What? No smarting retorts now, Kim Kai?” His voice cracked on Kai’s name as a fresh set of tears trickled down. Min gritted his teeth, fighting the quivering within his body from the need to sob aloud and stared hard.

He couldn’t comprehend Kai’s unnerving silence or the way the seventeen year old’s jaw lock in irritation. It should have been something to enjoy but the beads of wetness were like crystals on Min’s face. 

Suddenly, Kai’s fist connected with the wall right under Min’s ear. The older having no energy to flinch but his expression softened – no weakened, as if exhausted because Kai could only make out his reflection in Min‘s sad eyes and it had dug staves into his chest, leaving Kai with an unknown uncomfortable sensation.

“I’m the last person in this Manor that you should hate…” Kai growled out as he caught the teardrop that was threatening to fall form Min’s chin with his fingers and pulled away. 

The action jarred Min. 

_What the fuck just happened?_

Kai was gone and Min couldn’t find it in him to relax. Everything about their encounter was still unnerving him to his wit’s end. 

Min was preoccupied with biting down in his lip to stop the sobs from escaping and willing the tears to stop. Min frowned, screwing his eyes shut until it was painful but the tears hadn’t halted. Min slumped against the wall before he collapsed onto the floor, a messy heap of uncomfortably folded limbs on the floor as he pressed the heels of his palms to eyes and cried until he was hiccupping for breath. 

_I hate you so much…_

_Why are you turning a blind eye to what you’re doing to me?_

_I can’t stand that I still love you… you’re beyond my recognition anymore but I desperately hope you’re still there… you couldn’t have disappeared just like that._

_Come back, Jongin._

_Please._

_I need you._

_I love you._

Min had gathered himself up and pulled out his phone. 

“Halmoeni… I need some help. Do you happen to still keep that concealer and lightening cream?” He sniffled as he pressed the phone harder to his ear. 

“Oh, my little Minnie, what has happened?! You’re not hurt, are you?!” She panicked but Min laughed a little breathlessly, knowing she’d be blustering the moment he was asking for that. 

“No… I’m not hurt. I just had a bad panic attack and cried. It’s bound to make me puffy eyed and I was hoping I could fix it before I head down to the guests.” He sniffled a little more. 

“I honestly don’t know why the Master insists on putting you through this when it clearly makes you so anxious. Oh my little Minnie, don’t cry and I’ll come to you. Where are you, darling?” Kang Yoon Ah asked softly. 

“Outside the library. You can meet me in the bathroom on this floor, Halmoeni. I’m late as it is. Father is going to be furious.” He chuckled mirthlessly. 

“Don’t you worry about him! I’ll sort it out. Just hang tight and I’ll be there.” She scolded him lightly before ending the call. 

 

* * *

 

Min had stumbled into the entrance hall shortly after Madam Kang had fixed his puffy eyes. 

She was a miracle worker in all honesty. He was numbed from the entire experience and refused to talk to Madam Kang about it. He assured her tiredly that it was just his panic attack and that no one was with him or hurt him. He was astounded at the brilliant patch up – the concealer hid how puffy his eyes were and she had given him eye drops to reduce the redness in his eyes.

By the time Min arrived at the Manor’s entrance doors, he was functional enough to grin painfully, a placid expression of politeness, and greet everyone and took every graciously worded insult in stride – he managed to even brush off the guests who ignored him. He caught the stern look from his Father and he felt the phantom pain in his side – he gingerly brushed his fingers over the edge of the bruise unconsciously.  

When Min had stepped into the Moon Hall, another hall on the opposite end of the Manor – a clever trick by the design of the Manor to use the same pole axis of the Sun Hall to place the Moon Hall – he almost felt alarmed when he walked in because he had genuinely forgotten that the Manor actually had a ballroom. Halmoeni spoke about how his mother would host parties in the Moon Hall for all sorts of good things when she was still alive.

Min watched as the guests floated around the low hanging chandeliers and all the tables had been removed as everyone chatted and drank merrily. There were men lining up at the open makeshift bar and the ladies had been moving about in small groups. 

Min missed the way a thin lanky boy with a bad rainbow hair dye job, clad in bandages and a sleeveless black leather jacket, slip away from the buffet and out of the Moon Hall altogether with an insane amount of food heaped up on two plates in his grasp.

Min spotted Kai with a girl, she had her long red painted nails in his hair, combing through it with a sultry smile as he wound his arm around her, his fingers expertly splaying over her tiny waist with a lingering touch as he dipped his head to whisper into her ear. 

_She was older – early twenties at the least._

_She was truly a beauty._

_Almost as gorgeous as Kai._

And God, did it hurt Min to watch Kai flirt so openly and freely; it stung to see him pretend as if he hadn’t cornered Min outside the library just moments ago. 

As if he hadn’t brought Min to tears and took away the only place for him to hide. 

In a twisted version on his mind, Jongin was right beside him with a million inside jokes and soft encouragements and the brightest smile in the room. A part of him knows that they would have slipped away to the library to sprawl out on the big rug sharing books, shy kisses, lingering touches and knowing looks.

But none of that would happen. 

Min had grabbed a flute off the nearest rotating trays and tipped the champagne back with a rush, feeling the bubbles burning at the back of his throat. 

“Slow down, Tiger.” Bang Yong Guk approached him. 

“Yong Guk Hyung, it’s good to see you.” Min nodded slowly, “I’m sorry for abandoning Ravi. I had to speak with Kai over something. I hope he understands that I wasn’t being rude.” Min apologised softly.

Yong Guk chuckled softly, tugging at the earring that looped in his ear gently in a nervous habit, “No worries. I’ve explained to him that you were awfully shy. I think he would have been more surprised if you had stayed to converse with him. I think he anticipated you bolting.” 

“I need to thank him for being kind and understanding. Here, join me.” Min sobered from the guilty look and grabbed two more flutes. 

“What’s the occasion?” Yong Guk asked, swirling the bubbles around as he watched Min. 

“My shitty life or yours? Take your pick. Let’s get some liquid confidence and pretend that we can actually stand every single entitled fucker in this room, especially the one hosting this gala.” Min muttered as he cautioned himself to sip slower – counting to at least ten between sips.

“I think I’ll toast to both. My father isn’t getting any better and yours isn’t either.” Yong Guk toasted and sipped, revelling in the little snort Min gave. 

“Yeah, well, the difference is that your father is sick and mine isn’t.” The two drank in silence mulling over their situations mentally. It was comfortable but it was morbid. 

“I have to speak to you father, Min. I may soon take over since my father is dying and there are other families attached to my household – I need to strike up some deal to save them before things get ugly. There’s too much tension already in the lower branches of the families – they have stronger and more capable heirs than I and I need to keep the peace because my old man doesn’t want Bang Household to fall while he’s still alive.” Yong Guk spoke as he polished the last sip off. 

“Go… I figured you came for that reason. I’ve heard about how ill he’s grown since I last visited. You, Bangs, never get involved unless it’s serious.” Min nodded slowly and waved him off good naturedly before wandering around and watching over the guests. 

Min had abandoned his empty glass and wandered into the gallery booths of the Moon Hall – something the Sun hall didn’t have since the booths were flanked with lead ways to the balconies above to overlook the estate – and watched over the party. He had the perfect angle of Kai and the girl excitedly giggling and pushing into a tight alcove covered in curtains. Min scoffed and walked to another booth.

“Hey there.” A stranger greeted Min. 

He jumped before whirling around. “Who are you?!” Min asked, surprised since the gallery was supposed to be deserted. 

The young man was a few inches taller than Min but carried himself almost head and shoulders above when it came to stature. He was dressed in tight grey slacks, shiny black shoes and a shiny black shirt. He was so polished – even more so than Kai, if Min could admit it. He appeared so masculine despite how young he looked, right down to the tips of his inky black curly hair that fluffed over his undercut. 

“Dominic Cross.” He smiled charmingly and Min couldn’t help but look at this boy who had a smile and an out stretched hand for him. 

_Wow, his teeth were shiny. Killer smile too. It made him look so attractive._

“You’re new around here… Your accent gives you away.” Min commented as he shook the foreigner’s hand – the action must have delighted Dominic with the way his eyes crinkled with his eye smile – his eyes a little too big for Asian eyes. 

“Ahhh… and I was certain no one would have noticed but indeed I am. My father and I were invited through the Ahn Household – they wished to deal with the arms smuggling from America but Undercity’s contacts was being barred by the Chinese Mafia; that was until my father suggested a partnership – he’s pretty chummy with their higher ups.”

“Oh? Your family must be well connected.” Min feigned polite interest as he always practiced with guests. 

“My mum is the Chinese mafia heir in the States – the only one left in her generation after everyone worthy and wanting of stepping in for her brother was murdered and she made it a point that she didn’t want to be involved so she was tasked with bringing in the new generation since it fell back to my grandfather.” 

Min felt a little too shocked for words but Dominic laughed, a melodious sound, really. 

“Speaking of heirs… I believe you’re the Lee Heir that everyone talks about.” He smiled again, like he was pleased to see Min and that confused the eighteen year old. How could he speak so lightly about arms smuggling and international white collar syndicate politics but still smile so radiantly? 

“Yes, I am... Lee Min. However I’m not sure what you’ve heard about me.” Min looked away because his hazel eyed gaze was intrusive as fuck. Min felt like he was being undressed the longer he stared.  

“Well… I can tell you that everyone is gravely misinformed. I can see you’re just shy. Have you always been so shy?” Dominic asked softly.

“Shy?” Min snapped his gaze back to Dominic’s face and couldn’t find the word to respond and ended up spluttering for a response. Dominic couldn’t help chuckle and Min stopped with his mouth rounded in a tiny circle as he stopped dead at the light sound. 

“I hope I haven’t flustered you but I couldn’t help but notice you and I just wanted to spend the rest of this party talking to you. I honestly thought I’d have to steal you away from the guests just to get a conversation in with you but this kind of works in our favour, doesn’t it? He flashed another blinding smile at Min and the teen felt a star struck. 

“It does? I mean, why would you want to talk to me?” Min finally found his voice and he felt like kicking himself for asking such a stupid question and Min was hoping Dominic hadn’t heard him since he was waving a server up to the gallery for two more glasses and the bottle of champagne. However when he turned back, he smiled once more, leaning into Min’s space. 

“Lee Min, I don’t think you’ve noticed, but I’ve been known to have the subtly of a sledgehammer and I think it’s obvious that I am interested in you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so gorgeous in my life until I saw you tonight.” Dominic whispered as he cupped Min’s face.  

Min struggled for words but Dominic stopped him there, shushing him soothingly as his thumb stroked over Min’s cheek. 

“I know I’m rushing it but we can just talk and drink a little, if that’s okay with you?” He asked as he finally walked over to the server and picked up the two flutes in one hand and the bottle off the tray and thanked him quietly before turning back to Min. 

“I don’t know what to say. I’ve never been in a position like this.” Min stuttered, feeling heat crawl up his neck as he flushed. 

“Well, Min, it’s up to you to decide if you want a little company for the night and break my heart when I say goodbye and leave at the end of this party, never to see you ever again or you break my heart right now and I find another booth in this gallery to sulk with more than just this half bottle of champagne…” He gestured down to the bottle with a small smile on his lips.

Min chuckled a little, feeling a little lightheaded and swayed by his personality and bluntness. It felt different and Min wanted a break from mixed signs. He liked Dominic’s refreshing directness.

“I think we can hold off on the heart break until a little later, Dominic.” Min smiled shyly as he coyly plucked the flute from Dominic’s grasp, accepting how Dominic filled his glass up before sipping a little heavily so he could keep the sudden rush of confidence up.  

They had wound up on the balcony where they drank fast and talked faster. Dominic seemed interested in every word Min uttered and he managed to keep Min captivated by every word he spoke – he managed to keep Min under the spell as he managed to skirt around little niggling signs that should have made Min worried but he brushed it off. 

It wasn’t until Dominic stole the empty flutes and set them aside. Min was feeling a little fuzzy with all the bubbles in his head. He wasn’t sure where the bottle was since Dominic was holding both the glasses in his hands. 

“Is something wrong, Dom?” Min asked, fighting to not let the smile spread too much on his face but he was enjoying himself far too much for his own liking. The nickname rolled off his tongue in a grating way – like it was wrong and too soon to be using a nickname of his name.

“Not really, but I keep having a hard time with keeping conversation with you.” He frowned – the first of a foul expression from the smiley male. 

“Have I done something?” Min couldn’t help but panic under the surface. 

Dominic had gotten closer to Min and cupped his face with both of his large rough palms, “Yeah,” He snickered a little but it was cute, “You have this awfully distracting habit of biting your lip between your words. It’s so hard to not kiss you when you do that, Min.” 

Min’s eyes widened and he felt his cheeks flush. He had never been kissed, ever. He felt his tummy leap a little at the thought of kissing someone as handsome as Dominic. 

“Can I kiss you, Minnie?” Dominic leaned in until his nose was brushing against Min’s in an endearing eskimo kiss.

_Wow, that sounded even weirder. Maybe I can learn to like it._

Min nodded slowly and closed his eyes when Dominic’s strong arm wrapped around Min’s slim waist. His mouth was hard and rough on Min’s innocent one – he was overwhelming in the way he kissed Min. Min felt a little uncomfortable but Min assumed it was because of his inexperience and tried to keep up with the biting kiss that was bruising his mouth. It tasted wrong. Min tasted lingering smoke and the acrid zing of alcohol.

Min yelped when Dominic pushed him back against the stone balcony barrier, the sound eaten up with Dominic’s tongue invading Min’s mouth as the kiss turned vulgar and wet. Min whined softly with the pain in the base of his spine and the way his bruised torso was jarred with the sudden motion. Min could barely orientate himself, his head spinning with the onslaught of sensations but Dominic hadn’t stopped there when he nudged Min’s legs apart with his own longer and thicker one. 

Min pulled back, reeling, “Dominic, wait!” He gasped softly, panting lightly.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Dominic hummed, not really stopping but tacking on kisses against the column of Min’s throat with painful bites – the whole thing felt possessive, as if he was branding Min. 

“This is fast… I’m not used to this…” Min tried to stop the hands that were tugging his shirt out of his slacks. 

“It’s not fast, I swear, baby. Just relax, I won’t hurt you…” He feigned an assuring tone to Min as he angled Min’s head back into another kiss. It tasted bitter and hurried and it made Min’s lips sting. Min’s expression pinched with pain until he whimpered from the bruising force.

“Dominic… stop, please!” Min pushed against his strong chest but Dominic’s hands had undone the first few buttons on Min’s shirt before his fingers dragged over his torso, pressing into Min’s skin with painful pressure. 

“You don’t have to be so shy, Minnie. I know you’re beautiful…” Min winced as his fingers ran over the bruise that his father’s cane left. It made Min’s eyes glaze over with a hot film of wetness. Min had barely blinked away the pain when he felt hands fumbling with his belt. 

“No! Stop!” Min’s voice was raised an octave higher with his distress and irritation as he pushed Dominic off him in a rough shove. 

“Why won’t you listen to me?! This isn’t me teasing or being fucking shy. I want you to stop! I’m not comfortable, so stop touching me!” Min yelled at him, clutching at his half open shirt with a shaking fist as he put space between them.

“Why would you want to stop when I’ve spent the last three hours listening to you go on? This is the least you could offer to me for listening to you talk all night.” Dominic clucked his tongue, the ugly side of Dominic had surfaced and Min hated how it was turning out. Min had never been so appalled by such an asshole who thought of himself entitled and manipulative. 

“You’re disgusting!” Min was too horrified for biting words. The insult was ignored as Dominic reached out and yanked Min back by his wrist, pinning his lower body against the balcony barrier again, the cold stone digging into Min’s back.

“No! Let go of me! I don’t want to be touched.” Min struggled, trying to evade Dominic from grabbing onto his arms.

“No, you’re just stubborn. You can’t expect me to not believe that you don’t want to be fucked, especially with the way you’re dressed tonight. You’re practically begging for it.” He sneered before crashing his mouth onto Min’s with a bruising force. It was awful, all teeth and tongue and stifling as Min gasped for breath. 

Min tried to push against Dominic’s stronger physique but the man felt like a wall in comparison to Min’s slim built. Min whimpered softly when Dominic’s teeth sunk into his lower lip. Min tried to pull away from the kiss but he barely had an inch to shift. 

It was then Min took the risk. He balled his fist and reeled back for a split second as he drove all his anger and energy into his punch as he swung as Dominic’s jaw. The punch caught sweetly, making the older rear back with a grunt while Min darted aside and out of Dominic’s reach.

“Is that what it was all about? I can’t believe you, you fucking pompous prick…” Min asked, appalled that Dominic had an ulterior motive. 

He backed away to get back into the Moon Hall, shaking and his hand throbbing from the first punch had had ever thrown. It was decent since he managed to throw the taller off balance until he was leaning against the barrier and he could see the redness in Dominic’s jaw. 

“What else? Did you think I was genuinely interested in you?” Dominic scoffed as he rolled his jaw and rubbed at it.

“I don’t think I want to be here anymore… I’m going back to the party and you just need to stay away from me.” Min said shakily and turned around, trying to button his shirt as he walked back into the Hall. Min didn’t see how Dominic had gotten up again and approached Min with sinister intent. 

He grabbed the teen by the back of his neck and whirled him around. Min barely registered the backhand that flew across his cheek until the entire world spun for quarter of a rotation as his head whipped to the side. Min felt his mouth fill with blood slowly, the tangy iron taste coating his tongue and the fingers pressing into his neck with a threat in the way they squeezed. 

“Everyone was right about you. You’re a prudish bitch and a stubborn one at that. You practically whore yourself out like the twink bitch you are but you’re still saying no. Do you think yourself too good of a whore to spread your legs for just anyone?” He hissed as he crushed Min’s waist with his steel like arm. 

“Stop fucking touching me! You’re hurting me! Do you always do this when you don’t get your own way?” Min yelled heatedly as he struggled in his grip. Min’s words fell on deaf ears when Dominic’s rough mouth was abusing his bruised mouth further. 

“No!” Min broke away by turning his head away but Dominic was pressing into Min’s bruise on his torso while the teen tried to push away – too much pain, can’t breathe against it. Min gasped and flailed, his muscles screaming in agony while his body writhed in Dominic’s grasp.

“Relax… You’ll enjoy this in a moment… if you stop struggling.” Dominic said in a sugary tone and Min hated how disgusting he was. 

Min had gathered up his strength again and punched him once more – managing to put some space between them again, even as Min fell over from the imbalance as he threw the punch but he scrambled back further by scooting backward wildly. 

“You’re right. I did enjoy that, you sick fucker. Leave this fucking party while you still can.” Min spat and he crawled into a run to head back into the gallery, running towards the stairs, fighting against the way his knees felt like it was on the verge of giving in. 

“Is anyone on this floor?! Fuck, where is everyone?? Someone help!” Min called out in a loud voice, cursing as he tried to stop the shaking in legs – he needed to be able to run down the stairs to get someone’s attention. But Min’s idea was squashed when he felt Dominic grab onto his arm with a bruising force and pulled him back.

“Where do you think you’re going, baby?” He heard Dominic’s deceptively sweet voice – that same charming tone he had been using all evening – it made his stomach turn uneasily. 

“Anywhere to get away from you. You’re too fucking thick headed to understand that I don’t want you.” Min hissed but Dominic cornered Min once more, trying to push the teen into the curtained alcove of the darkened hallway. 

Min had tried to punch but Dominic’s hand was on Min’s wrist until the youth was crying out in pain. “You’ve got some nerve to try and threaten me. Everyone knows that you don’t have any pull on the power in your own family business.” He hissed with venom in his voice.

“Is anyone there?! Someone help!” Min yelled but Dominic’s large hand came over Min’s face – Min reacted well, he pushed the hand away “No! Stop trying to silence me! Stop fucking touching me! Someone help please!” Min had cried out loudly and clearly.

_Hopefully someone heard me…_

But Dominic’s hand came down on Min’s other cheek before it was back, his palm pressing down on Min mouth to silence the teen while digging his digits and thumb into the sides of Min’s jaw while his other hand wrapped around Min’s throat, the pressure just shy of imposing harm. The eighteen year old panicked and tried to claw at the hand on his throat to escape but Dominic had pushed him up against the wall. 

“I really hope no one heard that because then you would have ruined the fun…” Dominic shook his head almost in mock disappointment. Min was bracing himself for the worst when Dominic had suddenly been floored.

Min barely understood it but he could see Dominic on the floor, spitting blood on the carpet and nursing a broken nose, if the fresh pouring blood over his mouth and chin were an indicator. Min squinted at the round shiny gold metal ball on the floor, smeared with blood. 

_That looks like the curtain rod caps we have… that can’t be right… could it?_

“I firmly believe I heard _my_ Master say stop. He isn’t the type to stutter when he speaks so why must you insist on harassing him?” A cold voice cut through the air and it rang out in the darkened hallway. Min turned in the direction of the icy voice.  

In Min’s numb mind, he barely made out Kai’s silhouette – it was difficult to tell with the way he had been merging into the darkness of the gallery hallway. Min made out that Kai had something in his grasp by the glint of it with the weak lighting.

Kai had his fingers curled around one of the Manor’s curtain rods. He had tilted the pole to let all the rings fall behind while he got closer to where Dominic was on the floor. The metal curtain rings landed noisily and ominously as each ring slipped off the shaft and clanged in the staccato rhythm of Kai’s measured tread. 

The heavy billowing material fell behind Kai, painting him like a vision of misfortune as he dragged the metal curtain pole with a lazy grasp. Min couldn’t believe that Kai intended to use it as a fucking weapon against Dominic until he heard the awful scraping sound of the hollow metal rod on the marble floors. 

 “You guard this little bitch? Is that why you’re making it your business?” Dominic sat up and spat blood at Min’s feet.

Kai’s mouth curled back, baring his gnashing teeth at Dominic’s foul words and somehow Min found himself cheering for the monster surfacing in Kai. The same part of Kai that terrified Min was right there and Min was bordering on thankful. 

“May I, Master?” He regarded Min very slowly, dead hooded eyes asking for permission.

He almost didn’t recognise the person in front of him. But he knew it was everything that Kai was made up of and he wanted this version of Kai to hurt Dominic. Min nodded just once before Kai turned back to regard Dominic.

“Up, you limp-dick bastard…” Kai ordered.

“Mouthy little bitch you are. Doesn’t anyone leash your kind up here in Lee Manor or are you all too spoilt because you’re all pretty fucks?” Dominic spat as he sat up, trying to intimidate Kai with his demeanour but all it drew out was a disgusted scoff and scowl from Kai.

“You’d be almost as pretty as the bitch here if you fixed your face…” Dominic spewed more disgusting words.

“Nah, you fucking pig…” Kai sneered, “It’s my job to fix the faces of fuckers like you who think it’s funny to harm _my_ Master here.” Kai gave a demented grin as he canted his head to the right, rolling his shoulder a little as he twirled the rod in his hand a little before finally tightening his grip on it. 

“Oh, I get it, you possessive little fuck… You’re the one fucking him. That’s why the bitch was reluctant. Maybe if I take you down a notch, he’d be a bit more willing…” Dominic nodded in some sort of warped understanding before he lunged at Kai. 

Kai sidestepped swiftly, edging away in the nick of time to flick his wrist so the rod swung backward – cracking deftly on the back of Dominic’s head to send the hulking man crashing face first into the ground. Kai turned around slowly and watched Dominic get up, snarling and spitting filthy words with a bloodied face and even redder temper but Kai didn’t let him get further than that. 

Kai kicked off to sprint forward and used the momentum into the roundhouse kick that landed in the older man’s lower abdomen with his heavy boot before bringing up his leg to smash his kneecap into Dominic’s temple. Kai had kicked outwardly to make him reel backward, Kai’s boot landing squarely in the chest as Kai threw all his weight into kicking forward, making Dominic knock back before rolling wildly until he hit the wall.

Dominic groaned and got up, mouth dripping more blood as he made a start to stand. Kai watched, rounding Dominic slowly like a panther would with its cornered prey and made his way to step in front of Min while Dominic stood. 

It was barely a chance for Dominic to think of what to do when Kai had swung the rod in a clean swipe over his jaw in an upward arc. Dominic’s head flew upward in a painful angle before his head snapped back, shaking his head of the ringing force and tried to lunge at Kai again but Kai sidestepped once more while he dropped the rod to the floor to swing with full force at Dominic’s ankle to drop the older – the older crashing with an enraged cry. 

Kai hadn’t spared a moment as Dominic fell as he tripped over the rod, Kai had twirled the rod waiting for Dominic to roll onto his back – just as Kai timed; Dominic rolled over just in time for Kai to bring the rod down over his ribs. 

The older boy cried out but grabbed the rod, tucking it under his arm to jam it in its hold as a last resort while he struggled for leverage over Kai. Kai growled at the pathetic move and let go of it before kicking at it to land on Dominic’s face, the rod slamming into his face in line with his chin, nose and forehead. Kai reached out and threw the rod aside and grabbed at Dominic, hauling him to his feet. 

Kai shoved him up the wall with a sharp upward punch into the gut. He almost curled over Kai’s form in a crumpling heap but Kai used the heel of his free hand to uppercut Dominic’s chin, the force and push of his heel made his head whip back and hit the wall behind him. 

Dominic groaned softly and pleaded for Kai to stop.

“Stop?” Kai halted for a moment, chest heaving and voice levelling between harsh pants, “Do you think I’m going to listen, you fucking pathetic waste of space? Do you understand what it feels like when my Master asked you repeatedly?” Kai snarled, low and almost animalistic as he had let go of the older as he shoved him backward and stepped away, watching Dominic slump and slide down the wall. 

Kai bent over, a vision of death with dead black eyes and his lips curled back to bare his clenched teeth as he lifted the man up by his collar and punched him into a bloody mess. Min panicked because Kai would kill Dominic if he doesn’t stop. Min hadn’t any pity for Dominic but for some strange reason, despite knowing what a monster Kai was, he didn’t want Kai’s hands stained further with the unnecessary blood. 

“Kai… Enough.” Min ordered, his voice cut across the fighting clearly, despite how he was shaking. 

Kai stopped dead in the very same instance and dropped Dominic. 

All Min could make out was shining blood over Dominic’s face as the older man slumped against the wall in the dim lighting. He even caught it on Kai’s fists but ignored it.

“Yes, Young Master Lee.” Kai’s voice sounded so obedient and Min felt conflicted with the weird sensation of pride and the shiver that rushed through him – Kai’s control was something to applaud and fear in the same instance but there was something more as if Kai was feeding power into Min by being so obedient and leaving Min to be commanding. 

“Call more men. Have Dominic Cross sent to the basements. You can decide who does what to him after we speak. Find Madam Kang for me, please.” Min tried to function, he was acting brilliantly even with the overwhelming urge to throw up and curl up into a ball to cry.

_Kill him but don’t do it yourself, Kai. Listen to me please._

“Yes, Young Master.” Kai replied as he walked over and helped Min stand up. Kai’s eyes fell to Min’s unbutton shirt and the older boy’s wide eyes followed. Min’s shaking hands pulled the material close together and tried to wrap his arms around himself. 

Kai had scowled at the fact that he was staring at Min’s marred torso as he fetched a belt out of one of the curtain drawbacks and tied Dominic to the large brass candelabra. He took a deep breath and walked back over to Min and took Min’s wrist as he steered them through the crowd towards the big hall doors of the Moon Hall. 

“Kai!” Cooed a voice and Min found tall, red and voluptuous approaching, while waving Kai down, “Where did you go, darling?” She pouted exaggeratedly as she attempted to curl her arm into the crook of Kai’s elbow.

“Business. Excuse me, Ara-sshi, I’m still busy. I have to escort Young Master Lee back. He’s tired and wants to leave the party.” Kai responded and Min was confused at how unenthusiastic he was. The fight hadn’t tired him out and he was sure Kai was interested in her and it seemed like she was just as confused as she blinked with her red lips rounded into an ‘o’ shape.

“He’s fine to go on his own, Kai-yah!” She whined in her high pitched voice. Kai levelled her with a look, irked but he breathed slowly. 

“Ara-sshi, I promise I’ll be back. This is important. Please wait on the balcony for me and I’ll have wine sent to you in the meanwhile. Will you wait for me?” Kai had the ghost of a smirk on his features – it was strange sight to see because Min had never seen Kai appear so passively aggressive in getting his own way since he had only ever known Kai to be blunt and straight forward – maybe she was an important client to Lee Household.

_Or maybe Kai doesn’t want to lose the only lay option he has for the night…_

Min almost scowled at the evil thought his jealousy planted. 

“Oh!” She gasped in realisation before she giggled, “Okay, Noona will see you then. Don’t keep me waiting too long, Kai.” She winked and walked off. 

Kai muttered an ‘ugh’ under his breath before he walked over to the Captain. 

“Captain, there is a bastard in the left wing of the gallery – you can’t miss him – wake him up if you have to. I have him tied up to the big candelabra. He’s harmed Young Master Lee physically and has harassed him. Young Master Lee has asked for you and wants to have him escorted to the basements.” The Captain seemed a little stunned at Kai’s whip crack tone of authority and sense of control. 

“What is to happen to the Young Master?” The Captain asked, already signalling for more men. 

“No need to worry until I report back to you later. Madam Kang will handle the Young Master when I take him back to his room.” Kai said smoothly and left the party with a dazed Min trailing behind him. 

They wound their way through the darkened hallways, winding and weaving before climbing the stairs to the first floor and Min was confused because his room was on the second floor and they were in an entirely different wing altogether to be even remotely close to Min’s room. 

He found Kai steering him to the library doors and unlocked them before he nudged Min into the library.

“Get in.” 

“Why… why are we… we here?” Min croaked out as Kai steered him to sit on the sofa.

“You said we had to speak before lover boy gets his punishment.” Kai snapped almost impatiently, it was doing a good job of masking the irritation that had been crawling under his skin all evening ever since he saw the older stranger’s hand caressing at Min’s waist as he led them outside into the balcony – he could barely see beyond that since he was an entire floor lower than the two. 

“Right…” Min seemed a little lost for words. He bit on his lip as he fell into silence. 

_How do I tell you not to kill him with your own hands just for me? How do I explain that I care about this?_

“Well… this isn’t working so help me fill in the blanks, Min. I have questions.” Kai got right to it, that steely coldness and deathly calmness, was unnerving Min. 

“Okay…” Min really didn’t have it in him to have a smarting retort as he wound his own arms around him and rubbed at his biceps, still feeling the crawling sensation of Dominic’s touch lingering on him. Kai sighed, striding over to the window booth and pulled the cream throw-over and draped it over Min’s shaking form – his eyes falling again to the red bite marks on the column of Min’s neck and felt his irritation renew. 

“Who is he?” Kai started as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and rubbed the blood off his knuckles.

“Dominic Cross is an heir to the American Chinese Mafia.” Min answered softly, tugging the throw a little tighter around him.

“Who invited him?” Kai frowned – _this wasn’t just someone within the power of the Undercity._

“Ahn Household.” Min supplied easily, watching the material turn over in Kai’s hands as he wiped a little harder to get the blood off his hands – he and Kai both knew that wasn’t going to do the job but they brush over it, continuing the conversation.

“Why is he here?” Kai frowned, unable to piece it together as yet.

“His father is handling the Chinese Mafia arms smuggling deal with Ahn Household in America at the moment.” Min rattled off despite the way his cheek was hurting and the blood that clinging to his lower lip. Kai almost wanted offer his own stained handkerchief but he doesn’t voice that.

_So that’s why you stopped me, Minnie…_

“Why was he with you?” Kai asked – hoping for an answer that he would like to hear.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Min snorted and Kai almost winced at the broken sound, he doesn’t note how he dropped the blood stained swatch because Kai was preoccupied watching how Min’s expression of hurt morphed into anger and he stood abruptly that even Kai’s normally cool and calculated actions were compromised with the way his head snapped up to follow Min’s face. 

Kai – despite watching Min’s face with cold eyes – was somehow hyperaware of the way the throw dropped from Min’s shoulders and the way his shirt came apart; a part of Kai remembering belatedly that Min hadn’t even buttoned up because of how hard he was shaking as shock stole its way into his body. 

“It’s just like you said, Kai. I was dressed perfectly for the whore that Dominic wanted for his brilliant plan. He probably thought it would be no sweat getting into my pants for the night if he charmed me right. He got mad when I told him to stop and he hit me without even thinking twice after I rejected him.” Min scoffed, miffed as he sniffed sharply as he wiped the blood off his lip with the back of his hand. He wasn’t looking at Kai to watch how the younger’s expression flashed to murderous and his hands curled into fists. 

Min finally looked up to find Kai turned in another direction from him. He saw how still Kai was with how taut and tense his entire posture was.

_Again._

_You’re ignoring me._

_Again._

_You’re turning a blind eye._

_Again._

“Say something, will you?!” Min’s voice exploded in the small space, the sound filled the entire library – making the books tremble in the shelves and crashed against the walls as the older teen could barely hold in his anger anymore. 

“What would you have me say, Minnie?” Kai asked but still he wouldn’t turn back to look Min. 

_Anything._

_Ask me something._

_Cajole me for a thank you._

“That you were right and it served me right for not taking your offer…” Min snipped coldly. 

“You honestly believe that?” Kai turned around and faced Min, barely failing to mask his surprise. 

“Would you hit me?” Min laughed mirthlessly but his laugh died out as he watched Kai – his face an entire passive visage as he walked over to Min and wrapped his fingers around Min’s slim biceps and turned Min so they would face each other – Min was practically bare chested and brushing against Kai’s chest and something in Kai was left feeling very satisfied; it was almost humming in a pleased tone and that rubbed Kai the wrong way, it made his fingers tighten into a firm grasp.

“Would you refuse me if I asked for what I wanted?” Kai whispered as he canted his head to the side with a half-hearted smirk as the question felt like an anvil over Min, sobering the older teen from his mood.

_No. Even if you don’t care. Even if you know I care._

_I wouldn’t._

_But I have to._

“How hurt are you, Minnie?” Kai finally broke their silence. 

Min shut his eyes and didn’t want to think back – it would be as good as reliving the entire horrid experience in just one heartbeat and Min knew he didn’t have the emotional capability for that just yet. He wanted to sleep. He needed the dark to hide away from everything, just for a few hours until he could cope. He shook his head and dropped his head as his hands curled into fists. 

“Would you let me see?” Kai asked very softly as he tried to coax Min into cooperating with him.

Min resisted and shook his head a little more until Kai reached out to pry Min out of his defensive position. Kai tugged gently at first but Min went rigid at Kai’s touch and Kai tugged a little harder but Min’s light form practically tumbled right into Kai’s frame. Kai balked for a heartbeat but tried to straighten Min up. He froze when Min’s head pressed with barely there pressure and he felt the full body trembles from the older teen. 

“Minnie?” Kai’s voice dared to call out, small and unsure. 

Min’s head snapped up and Kai could only take in Min’s bruised face that seemed to be nothing but his large watery brown eyes and his raw bitten lips framed by his mussed ginger brown hair. It hurt to see Min’s cheek streaked with thick painful welts that were speckled with blood while the right corner of his mouth an angry red that still was beading blood slowly. 

_The fucker was wearing a ring when he hit Min…_

“Why is it always you?” Min sniffled as he had more tears welling in his dark eyelashes again, “Why does it have to be you? You’re not Jongin anymore yet you’re still here but you’re Kai and you’re supposed to be the worst! Why are you and I like this? What happened that made you and I stop being friends? Why did we change into this, Kim Jongin?!” Min voice cracked with every heart breaking question, making his voice hoarse with outward distress before he broke down into more tears, choosing to sob into Kai’s shoulder unabashed. 

Kai felt his chest collapsing in on itself because every question Min posed was everything that Kai had been avoiding. He didn’t want to think about why he had concentrated all his rage on Min. Kai didn’t expect that he’d have to deal with those hard-to-acknowledge answers just yet because they were answers that were even harder to admit. 

Maybe it was even more so difficult to admit when Kai felt how Min’s tiny figure fit into his own form perfectly even if the older teen’s entire body was quivering from his sobs. 

“Maybe it’s me because it can only be me.” Kai answered, voice quiet and thick.

A lie. 

Lee Min could find anyone else, could have anyone else he wanted – he was unaware of how charming he was with his pretty brown eyes and beautiful but sharp mouth. But Kai was hoping he could corner Min a little – clip the wings and trap the talented bird in a well-constructed cage.

But why would Kai trap Min? 

_Because he should suffer as much I have… Because he should hurt as much as I have…  Because he should know what this pain feels like – know what it is like to change against your will._

“I don’t believe that… It didn’t have to be this way… We shouldn’t have changed… I tried to fix it… I tried to get my best friend back…” Min sniffled and admitted in a small voice.

_I tried to get you back, Jongin, I want the boy I fell in love with back…_

_Can you fix something that wasn’t your fault, Minnie?_

“Not everything will play out like the way it does in that pretty little head of your, Minnie…” Kai’s sharp tone came back. 

“Of course, it doesn’t!” Min snapped back and he glared through the last of tears – his red rimmed eyes were hard to look at because Min could only look fragile. He wasn’t fragile. 

His trembling lower lip and his tear stained cheeks were not weakness but frustration and anger that had been long overdue in its need to be acknowledged. Min was tired and Kai hated that look – the kind of tired where Min’s spirit, although it was flaring itself into exhaustion right before Kai, seemed so dull – it was the look of dark acceptance and when someone was helpless.

Lee Min’s spirit was breaking and it was crumbling all too easily at the hands of Kai’s handiwork.

“Does that piss you off?” Kai taunted; a bleak attempt at savagery – it was like missing a crucial note when singing a song and losing the desired impact. Kai had the ghost of his actual nature pushing forwards in vain hope – the hope to rub salt in the wound; the hope to push Min back into exploding further and bring back that fire within.

“No… It actually makes me sad, Kai,” Min admitted to Kai with brutal honesty as he stepped away from the younger teen and wiped his eyes, “I have a lot to be angry with in life and I had just one good thing going for me in this shitty life of mine. It was practically erased before my own eyes and I couldn’t stop it and…” Min chuckled brokenly, “… suddenly it was my entire fault. I absolutely hate it.” Min sniffed. 

“I get hurt a lot, Kai. I get myself into a lot more trouble than I actually should because I’ve been taught to know better yet I can’t conform because I disagree. Every beating and trip to the basement was so damn worth it when I could come back to this library and could confide in you – well, rather… who you used to be. I don’t see that in you anymore and I don’t know how to stop getting hurt so I still have bruises and my library is a little emptier and lonelier.” Min dared to look at Kai after voicing his vulnerabilities. He was met with Kai’s blank face; a perfectly constructed mask as he observed Min with a frigid expression. 

“Did you honestly think that things would stay the same over the years?” Kai spoke and Min saw a frown crack the ice of his expression. He walked up to Min so quickly that Min felt fear flood him and gave him the urgent need to escape from Kai. 

The older teen scrambled backward, tripping on the fallen heap of the throw, making the back of his wounded calves hit the sofa. He winced as pain shot through his legs before they gave out, promptly plopping him down into the seat abruptly. But Kai was still advancing, and Min couldn’t find it in him to fight the fear that rooting him in his spot on the sofa. 

Kai loomed over Min again for the second time that night. Min flinched when Kai heavily placed his hand beside Min’s head and gripped the twirling wood frame of the backrest of the sofa. Min couldn’t watch Kai’s bruised knuckles go white with his grip because the older teen could only stare at the younger man’s fury that was marring his features.

_Blood…_

_Kai smells of blood…_

Min hated this. Their cycle was starting again and Min felt them falling into that pattern again where he was beyond trying to make Kai understand and Kai had the need to hurt something – hurt Min. Min had expected that he had given Kai an opening for them to find middle ground and at least together they could find an explanation or understand what had happened to them. 

He didn’t expect… _indifference_. Kai behaved as if everything that happened between them was normal and it was supposed to happen.   

“Answer me!” Kai snarled the order; he was practically breathing down Min, waiting and watching to see what Min would do when cornered. 

“I didn’t expect you to change so drastically into what you are now.” Min bit his words out, despite the fear in his system making his throat close up with the need to scream. He’d always let his anger lash out at Kai just to protect himself and it was needed. Min was tired of tears.

“And what exactly am I, Minnie?” Kai hissed the heated questions, “What am I in your eyes?” 

Min’s expression faltered from one of matching Kai’s anger to hesitancy. He still cared too much to hurt Kai’s feelings. He didn’t want to make it worse no matter how many times Min threw all caution out the window. Min’s eyebrows lifted in his anxiousness before his gaze averted from Kai’s. Min swore he wouldn’t say it out aloud and he wouldn’t do it even in the thick of their fights. 

“Say it;” Kai breathed harshly, “I want to know what I seem like to you. I want to know exactly what the little Prince sees in me. I’ve worked all my life for a moment like this so don’t disappoint me, Minnie.” Kai spat more venomous words and Min’s gaze snapped back, worry and confusion in glassy brown pools. 

“You’re a monster, Kai. You’ve changed into everything I hoped this Manor and this business wouldn’t have turned you into. This fucking life we have has tainted you until the point I don’t recognise you anymore and what I see of you is awful – it isn’t the you I know – knew. I don’t know what you’ve done with my best friend but I know Jongin is long gone.” Min heaved a breath as Kai went very still. 

“This. This is exactly what changed us, Min.” Kai’s mouth thinned into a grim line, “You’re so quick to tell me how I’ve changed and what I’ve become is wrong but, Minnie, have you taken a step back to see how much you’ve changed? You’re almost as unrecognisable to me as I am to you.”

“That’s not true,” Min breathed, voice high and timid, appalled at Kai’s accusation. 

Kai chuckled and it was a chilling sound, “Oh, but it is true, you may not be as tainted as me but you’re so closed off and shut away from us all because you can’t stand it, isn’t that right? It’s almost funny because it’s as if you’re more disgusted with us rather than what we work for and it’s all because you’re afraid of change.” Kai’s words seemed to carry a punch.

“I’m not afraid of change. I can’t stand what this Manor and this fucking business does to people because it’s taken everything I care about from me in one way or another. I’ve lost practically everyone, Kai. I expected you to understand that!” Min snapped.

“What happens to when I would expect you to understand?” Kai hissed. 

“You never asked. You never said anything. But I know I’ll always try to understand for you…” Min admitted. 

“You’re willing to be empathetic to a monster like me? Willing to look at me when I’m covered in blood? Willing to understand even when I have no reasons for the things I do?” Kai grinned almost maliciously.

Min flinched and paled a little, his head dropping as he bit on his lip, guilt eating into him.   

Kai had used his free hand to curl his fingers in a light grasp at Min’s chin and tilted Min’s head back up to gaze at him. 

“Minnie… it’s time to wake up from this little fantasy you have built in your head… I outgrew this library a long time ago and never needed to come back because I’m done hiding and there are other thrills in life to chase. You should try it because there are bigger things to achieve in this system. It took me a while to understand that but I want to see it through even if my hands get dirty.” Kai’s voice was low but his words were making Min grow ill, the sickness lining him like lead. 

“The reason why we changed was because I wasn’t afraid to embrace what I had become. You’re still hiding here, Minnie. You’ll always want to hide. It’s just how you function in this lifestyle of ours.” Kai smirked as he watched Min’s mouth part.   

Kai barely understood what had happened when Min launched at him and toppled them over. Kai landed hard on his back as Min’s weight floored him and was just a second too late at registering how Min had crawled over, his knees caging around Kai’s hips, as he fisted at Kai’s shirt while his other bruised hand was curled into a fist.

“You’re fucking unbelievable… Don’t mess with me, Kai,” Min seethed, his cheeks flushed with his temper and his teeth gritting between his words, “Don’t you dare mock my trust in you as a weakness. I don’t hide out of fear. I trusted you to help me when I couldn’t do it by myself so don’t fucking judge me like you don’t know any better because I will not hesitate to punch you right now.” Min huffed after spewing cutting words. 

“Would you really?” Kai tipped his head back testing Min’s patience. 

Min drew his arm back and drove his fist forward but Kai had caught Min’s wrist. He tugged, sharp and short, it made Min yelp as he jerked forward, barely catching himself as he was hovering over Kai, brushing chests and noses.

“Would it really sit well with you that you’re punching me out of the sheer truth that you’re not open to what I wanted to try for us, Minnie…” Kai tutted as he shook his head a little, in feigned disappointment, as if he was almost rebuking Min softly.

“You mean, take your offer and hop into your bed?” Min scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Yes.” Kai jerked Min, off balance, to the side as Kai rolled them over but Min grunted, when his back hit the ground and he began to scuffle with Kai, trying to not be pinned down by younger. 

Min thought he had the upper hand when he brought his knee up into Kai’s side but Kai had shifted them while he had reached down to Min’s waist with his free hand to press his digits into the soft skin gently, it made Min yelp aloud as he went limp and made him want to curl in on himself with the ticklish sensation. It was enough for Kai to get on top of Min and hold his wrists down. 

Min growled at Kai, jostling violently to try and throw Kai off but Kai was so much stronger than and eventually the older teen realised that it was futile. He gave up only until his chest burned a little as he panted heavily. His blood was rushing in his ears as Kai leaned closer. 

It made Min’s heart race despite how much he wanted to punch Kai. 

But he was absolutely pinned down without an opportunity to get an edgewise against Kai. Min tipped his head up stubbornly as he glared at Kai’s, too caught up in the heat of the moment to be sensitive to the way he and Kai were millimetres shy from kissing. Min felt Kai’s hair brush against his own forehead and Kai’s light short breaths fanning over.

“Maybe if you cared to listen to my reasoning for my offer, Minnie, I’d be able tell you that you’d be safer with me and you’d be able to hide without a problem… and in the end I would also be able to get what I want… so yes, I expected you to agree.” Kai purred as his gaze travelled from Min’s pretty eyes and down to his full mouth. 

He watched Min’s mouth part a little more when he brought his hand up to let his thumb rub at Min’s bottom lip and Kai heard the unmistakable sound of Min’s breath hitching as he continued to trace the pink bruised flesh, gently enough to not make Min’s lip bleed again – it left his ego preening that he could get such a reaction out of Min but Kai didn’t quite want to understand why Min would even respond like so. 

“Why wouldn’t so convenient and perfect like that work for us, Minnie?” Kai’s mouth curled into a lazy sneer, despite using a coaxing whispered tone. 

“I don’t want it to be like that for us.” Min jerked out of Kai’s hold, throwing his head back as he panted, his voice coming out breathless and wrecked as his neck strained upward and Kai’s eyes lingered a little too long on the stressed tendons that were protruding artfully.

“I think we’re beyond childish notions, Minnie. We don’t have secret hideouts in the Gardens and we can’t lock ourselves away in libraries the moment something doesn’t please us. We were meant to outgrow and never return to it. We can’t be best friends forever in this life. However I can offer you this, me who is a little more ruined in life and tainted but I can give you the escape you crave if you trust me enough…” Kai’s voice dropped into its usual velvet tone softly, dipping his head to nose against it, relishing the way Min’s body shuddered. 

But then Min laughed, it was a ruined sound that made Kai draw back and Min finally tilted his head forward to look at Kai. 

“You’re right… _oh God_ … you’re so right, Kai…” Min gave another breathy laugh that bordered on hysterical, “We’re not best friends anymore. We haven’t been best – _nay, we haven’t been friends_ – at all – for a long time. I wouldn’t even want a friend like you, Kai. You think offering escapism through fucking will work? How long before you tire of that and tell me to move on just because you outgrew the habit faster than I?” Min spat the words viciously.

“Minnie…” Kai tried, scowling as he raised an eyebrow at him.

“Get out! Leave!” Min glared at him. 

“ _Fine_.” Kai growled. 

He got off Min and they both stared at each other for a moment in deafening silence. Min looked away, glaring at the wall opposite him but Kai continued to watch the older teen. Min was sprawled out over the cream rug, a mess of ginger hair and shimmery material over his bruised skin and Kai found his stare lingering too long for his liking. 

_God, he’d be sin to look at if those weren’t there._

He watched as Min sat up on his knees and picked up the throw, clearly ignoring Kai. 

_Look at me. Focus on me. I’m right here, Minnie._

_Fuck it._

Kai walked over to the library doors in quick angry strides. 

_It was obvious that Min would never see things the way I see them…_

“I really hate you, Kai.” Min’s voice cracked.

“Oh, I know you do and you will always hate me but we both know you will always need me, Minnie…” Kai snorted mirthlessly, aiming to have the last say between them before he wrenched the doors open and stepped out with them slamming behind him, not even waiting for Min’s response. He spent a moment staring at the hallway’s tapestry, as if glaring a burn mark into would help him figure out why he still cared and why Min’s words were hurting him. 

He needed to get rid of it – the awful feeling, that too-tight-stitch-in-the-side ache that he didn’t understand. Min didn’t matter anymore. He was looking to mess around and blow off steam with someone he was comfortable with but the only person on that list was Min and he was so sure he could have convinced the older into his bed just for them both to have a way to blow off steam. 

_In fact, good fucking riddance._

Kai slumped against the doors; he should have felt relief because it was one less thing on his list of things he was angry about. He hated everything about the way his life was playing out and there came a point Kai accepted that he was going to be a bad guy and gave into it. Tormenting Min was a pastime to enjoy but Min had stopped fighting him – stopped reacting. He had just lost all fight in him and began to curl in on his character. 

It was irking Kai to the last tingling nerve end in his body. He hated it. He wanted Min’s explosive behaviour back but he’d only react like so at his most vulnerable. 

_Fuck this…_

He heard Min’s muffled sob through the doors. 

_I said I don’t care…_

Kai headed back to Moon Hall to meet with Ara.

He needed to expend his pent up frustration in something soft, willing and pliant under him and he hoped for once, just fucking once, that he would stop seeing teasing flashes of soft brown eyes and a plush mouth begging for him and only him behind his eyelids as he vented.

* * *

 

In the library Min had curled up into a ball on the sofa, wrapped in the throw. He promised himself one last good cry because he wasn’t going to cry over Jongin any longer. 

He had shed quiet tears at first as the last of his heart broke into tiny pieces. He finally accepted how heartbroken he was and how there was no closure or idea of healing for him. 

But the more Min thought, the sadder he made himself. 

And the sadder that Min felt, the more the tears flowed. 

He pressed the back of his wrist against his mouth as he sobbed, harrowingly. He needed to get it all out because Min had finally made up his mind. Min had found a type of clarity in all his emotional turmoil.

He wasn’t sure how long he had cried but Min knew he was done because his lungs burned and his throat ached while it hurt to blink. Min knew that he was all cried out and done with his bubble like lifestyle. There was only so far that would have protected him before it all came collapsing in on itself in the most catastrophic way. 

And that was exactly what had happened through the disaster of a party.

He’s always wanted out. 

Min sat up, feeling the ache in muscles from being stiff in his curled position and scrubbed at his face with his right hand as he hiccupped softly and tried to compose himself. Min had a determined attitude about him – he had changes to make and he had choices that he needed to make quickly so he could shape what he wanted out of his life. 

If Kai could chase bigger ambitions then so would Min.

And there hadn’t been a more perfect time to want to leave. 

_It’s time to outgrow this entire fucking Manor’s stifling walls…_

_It’s time to outgrow longing for Jongin…_

_It’s time to outgrow fearing Kai…_

_It’s time to leave the Manor…_

_I don’t ever want to come back…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me comments and tell me how you like BRC!   
> Don't forget to kudos!


	15. B R C 1 3 : P R O M I S E S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KaiMin sails. That's literally the chapter.  
> Enjoy! I've been nervous about this chapter since I started posting >_<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally dedicated to Kairain who leaves me awesome comments and poses the important questions and just for literally being the best reader I could ever ask for (not that my other readers aren't, I love every person who takes time out to read my work!)   
> So I am here to finally give all of us some relief and let our ship be happy!   
> Hope you enjoy, Kairain!

B R C 1 3 : P R O M I S E S

  
“Hey, Minnie Babe…”

  
Kim Kai had broken into Min’s room successively and had pinned the Prince to his own set of doors. It couldn’t have been longer than three minutes since realisation had dawned upon the blonde but it had also been no longer than three minutes of Min fighting and grumbling, the heated insults were rapid in fire under his breath; the level of his exasperation had been sky high from the moment he heard Kai’s soft voice and had been actively trying to pry himself out of Kai’s grip but barely budged an inch.

  
None of it seemed to faze the younger man as he hummed contently and nuzzled into Min, snickering in a breathy way as he refrained from laughing aloud to Min’s grouchy mood.

  
“Get off me, Kai!” Min hissed while jostling his limbs to thrash and shake Kai’s hold off him – more irritation that panic fuelling his hostile stance. Kai did let go of Min’s wrists but his large hands were sliding down Min’s sides in way that shouldn’t have made Min freeze; only unfreezing into relishing the motion, it was enticing and warm in the way that had raw want shooting through all his nerves. Min had halted fighting when Kai’s hot palms skated down the sides of his torso, it made Min tilt into the touch unconsciously while his fingers scrambled to grasp at the shoulders of Kai’s shirt, his fingers curling into shaky fists.

  
“ _Oh God_ …” Min’s eyes fluttered close at the warm caress. Had Min not been distracted he would have seen the way Kai had been watching the blonde, his eyes gleaming and blown with the same desire that was driving Min crazy all night long. He always loved how pretty Min was, he always knew Min would be pretty and Kai had come to adore and hate how true that statement was as he watched Min mature over the years; it had been years of seeing the teasing images of Min in his head until Kai was experiencing it in that moment, finally could really see the way Min’s lashes would fan out whenever his eyes would flutter to a close and finally be the reason for the way Min’s pretty pink mouth would slack with the elongated syllable that bordered on a moan.

  
It was a moment before Min snapped back in his senses, belatedly reminding himself and rebuking how he should be behaving around Kai – his hands sliding down Kai’s arms, pushing at Kai’s biceps to create distance between them, a futile attempt done too late because Min’s guard was already down. Kai’s smirk graced Min as he lifted the blonde further, palms flat against Min’s hipbones that kept the blonde pinned to the door. It was just enough so that tips of Min’s shoes grazed the floor surface.

  
Min huffed tiredly and tried to form his words – he really didn’t trust himself because although his mind says he should swear at Kai openly but everything clouding his mind was urging him to beg shamelessly for Kai to _do fucking something else_ besides linger with teasing touches. It was driving Min crazy because Kai had made him spend most of the night tightly wound like a coil.

  
“What the hell is this Kai?! Let go of me.” Min hissed; it was Kai’s touch that was making Min’s resolve betray and give into Kai. He could feel the heat of Kai through the layers of his clothes and Min’s mind was doing a nasty thing of imagining what it would feel like skin-to-skin after the entire night of cruel taunting with dropping and spiking his pleasure levels.

  
“There isn’t much time before someone notices I’m gone so I’m going to hold onto you until I have to leave.” Kai’s grin just widened as Min mustered an obscene glare at him. He had seen right through Min and how his glare was forced.

  
“Then… get the fuck out. If you want to get in trouble, do it on your own and don’t involve me!” Min growled as he wriggled against Kai’s hold, with all thoughts of restraint and calm banished from his mind. He despised the smug bastard with that insufferable self-satisfied grin on his lips.

  
“I think you’re trying too hard, Minnie. I know you don’t want me to leave. Especially not now.” Kai squeezed Min’s hips lightly, no intent in the touch except to taunt Min.

  
“What are you even talking about? I’m mad at you so get out.” Min huffed and wriggled once more, absolutely hating how he felt his tummy flip with the slightest friction between their bodies.

  
“I wouldn’t keep that up if I was you, Minnie.” Kai spoke with a teasing tone to his voice but his eyes held that same look from earlier at dinner – it just made Min want to test what exactly the reason was behind that gaze.

  
“Wha –“ Min’s taunting words were minced into silence when Kai leaned in, the tip of his nose trailing across Min’s cheek. The blonde inhaled a little too sharply. There was a tingly pressure to the touch, the pressure wasn’t right since Kai went still against Min and the blonde was bemoaning how it felt both wrong – they shouldn’t even been in such close vicinity of each other – and how right it would be perfect if they could press together a little tightly and longer and perhaps in a slightly more filthy way.

  
“As much as I _love_ the way you’re rubbing up against me, I need you to _stop_ – especially when I know you won’t take responsibility.” Kai’s voice was lowered to a whisper as his lips brushed at Min’s ear. He bit his lip to keep his grin at bay while his hips pressed against Min’s a little pointedly.

  
Min gasped softly when Kai’s hips pressed against his, Min could feel how Kai was beginning to harden in his slacks. Min knew that shouldn’t be pleased and he shouldn’t be feeling the urge to moan – Kai’s was barely hard but Min’s mind was already doing more nasty things like imagining how hot and hard Kai would really feel if he dared to grind his hips.

  
Min had parted his lips silently, almost mentally congratulating himself from not panting. He had been feeling a rush from every touch Kai indulged in through the night and Min knew how stupidly attractive Kai was so it wouldn’t be a complete turnaround if Min had admitted that he felt something stir in him with Kai’s presence and his very being pressed against him with a growing erection becoming uncomfortable in his jeans.

  
It made Min want to groan and pull at his hair – why was he still so conflicted over Kai.  
Min forced his back against the cold door, hoping the shock would kill the way he felt all the arousal of the evening come back tenfold as it was pooling in his gut again but all at once.

  
He _loathed_ Kai’s face the most at that moment with that stupid smirk plastered on his face.

  
He _despised_ how he noticed that Kai traded his polar neck for a crisp indigo dress shirt – the blasted shirt had set so well on him, wrapping his shoulders smartly and offering the teasing glimpse of his collarbones – slim slopes of smooth skin mere inches away from Min; his mind surfacing again to remind Min that he could reach forward to have his mouth on Kai’s skin.

  
And he especially _abhorred_ Kai’s strength to hold him up against the door.

  
As if Kai had read Min’s mind; he had lifted Min up, his hands sliding to secure at the back of Min’s shapely thighs and rested all of Min’s weight against the sturdy door.

It should have been comical with the way Min’s legs dangled on either side of Kai but all Min could focus on was Kai’s nimble fingers curling and pressing into the skin of his inner thighs while his palms were hot on the underside of his thighs.

  
Min refused to wrap his legs around Kai or accept that the stupid heat from Kai’s palms was burning through his denim. He refused to let it end that way. Kai didn’t deserve to win, especially after behaving like a spoilt brat at dinner.

  
“C’mon, Minnie, work with me here. You’re heavy enough as it is. I can’t keep this up.” He whined light-heartedly, smiling wickedly at Min, dent in his face a little too deep for Min’s heart – the traitorous thing had dared to flutter in response to Kai.

  
“Then the smart thing to do would be to let go of me.” Min stated with a wrecked version of his usual clipped tone, eyebrows knitted and corners of his mouth downturned – he can’t keep up the act much longer, not when he was beginning to feel his own pants tighten – Min was slowly indulging in internal panic with his traitorous body.

  
“You know that’s not happening.” Kai gave a tiny shrug – holding Min up didn’t give him much allowance to his shoulders. Min sighed in defeat. Kai was always so stubborn.

  
“Well, you’ve been an utter brute all night. My leg is still numb from your grip so you must be doing this for some ridiculous reason, Kai. So, what do you want of me?” Min asked, all of his words sounded weird like trying to talk with cotton wool in his mouth.

  
“Didn’t you forget that I want to win, Minnie?” He halted Min before the older could protest as he watched Min’s face pinch with his expression, “But it’s not only about that, my behaviour was out of line. I was mad with how we fought and I was doing it to taunt you. I actually stopped by to apologise before I say goodbye. I didn’t want to leave without doing so. It just didn’t seem right.” Kai explained firmly but it didn’t match the gleam in his eyes.

  
“And talking it out wouldn’t have worked?” Min tried to rationalise with his hazing mind.

  
“Answer me honestly, would you let me hug you, willingly, if I had asked?” Kai asked with emphasis because it was a moot point he was proving.

  
Min’s jaw dropped and stared at Kai for a bit, “A hug?! Is this how you go about asking for a hug? Or is this about our argument from earlier?” Min jeered and Kai shook his head.

  
“I knew you wouldn’t agree so I took a drastic measure to ensure it. It’s the only way we can make up and stop arguing with each other. I don’t want to leave until we sort things out, Minnie.” Kai chuckled, and for once he wasn’t smug about how he got his way despite Min’s stubbornness – he seemed content and at ease.

  
“I don’t believe yo –“ Before Min could lash out more verbal abuse, Kai had dropped his head onto Min’s shoulder, sighing softly and contently, “Too bad, I came to enjoy myself in the last few moments we have until we get to meet again.”

  
They remained in that position for a bit.  
Kai revelled in clinging to Min while Min waited for a sign of foul play.

  
It wasn’t fair because Kai was obviously winning and Min was losing at trying to resist. Min knew that details would hurt him – the way Kai’s arms gently tightened, the smell of Kai’s cologne, the way his breath tickled at his skin, the way his hair brushed against Min’s jaw and the way he could feel Kai’s smile – not a smirk, a leer or a sneer but a genuine smile. He could see it in his head as crystal as the day and it made his heart feel a little lighter but then Kai softly coaxed Min from his thoughts.

  
“Minnie, I promise I won’t hurt you… Not anymore… Please, don’t let me leave knowing I left you hurt and angry. I just want us to stop arguing. Things are different now and I need you, Minnie.” He murmured, nuzzling softly and his nose was tickling the sensitive spot in the juncture of his neck.

  
“But this is dangerous, Kai! Imagine the nightmare if we got caught tonight? How do we explain that?” Worry seeping into Min’s voice.

  
“I don’t care… We’ll deal with that if we get caught… but I need you so badly, Minnie.” He grumbled, flexing of his strong arms to squeeze Min lightly, “Maybe I’ll be forced to kill to keep us a secret.” He snickered boyishly and Min swatted him.

  
“I’m joking, Minnie. We won’t do anything to get us caught…” Kai reasoned out.

  
“You of all people are trying to assure me of that after the stunt you put up at dinner?! What if Sehun caught us again?” Min raised an eyebrow even though Kai couldn’t see it.

  
“Minnie…”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Let me enjoy this one moment with you, please.” Kai mumbled softly, pressing his lips against Min’s clothed shoulder, the perforations in Min’s shirt giving the blonde an idea of what Kai’s lips would feel like against his skin.

  
The two lapsed into silence and Min waited but he really couldn’t fight the feeling of wanting to be wrapped in Kai’s embrace, even if it was just for one night and never again. He was that desperate for that and he wouldn’t mind nursing a broken heart if that was the aftermath of getting one night to be in Kai’s arms. Min draped his legs and arms around Kai to really reciprocate the feeling of the hug, all anger and bitterness fading as he hugged Kai.

  
Min noticed how his arms barely fit around Kai’s broad shoulders – a long time ago, Jongin was just as slim as himself but Kai was broader and taller. He felt his fingertips brush over Kai’s shoulder blades as his slim arms slipped so they would wind around the younger’s neck.

  
Min felt his gut twist weirdly – a good weird – as he found himself nuzzling into Kai’s warmth. Nothing felt more right than being wrapped in Kai’s arms. There was something so settling about being connected again. It felt like home all over again.

  
After a bit, Min’s arms fell away while Kai pulled back, grinning like a child and soft playful eyes sparkling.

  
“Thank you, Minnie.” He cooed at Min.

  
“You know, I haven’t exactly heard an apology yet.” Min insisted, tried to put breathing space between them, it was still overwhelming being within Kai’s vicinity. Unconsciously, Min was left scowling when he felt something knot in his tummy from touching the firm muscle concealed by his shirt.

  
Kai pouted.

  
_Again, how is he the most dangerous guy in this Manor?_

  
Min was about to speak when Kai’s lips slotted over his soundly and pulled back as quickly as it was placed. It was nothing like their first kiss. It was light, playful and too fleeting. His grin seemed to have doubled in its wattage.

  
“Kim Kai, just what the hell do you think you are doing?!” Min asked hotly while struggling with the tingle on his lips.

  
“Apologising,” Kai shrugged and smiled impishly, the sinful gleam in his eyes becoming brighter. He leaned in to kiss Min again but the blonde had stopped him, his fingertips pressing against Kai’s lips to gently stop him.

  
“Kai. Wait. We can’t just keep doing this. What exactly are we even doing?” Min frowned a little.

  
“I think we’re back to square one with our arrangement, Minnie.” Kai spoke before pressing lips against Min’s fingertips.

  
“Bullshit and you know it. We already argued about it and I told you it was a mistake – we can’t go back to that arrangement. What are you trying here?” Min demanded as he pulled his fingers away.

  
“Nothing. The only thing I want out of this is that I get to call you mine.” Kai stated firmly and Min spluttered in response.

  
“ _Yours_? I’m not yours to keep like some toy that you take to bed, Kai.” Min fumed.

  
Kai’s mouth pursed, irritation surfacing momentarily, “Is that what you think me calling you mine means?” Kai huffed, “That’s not what it means.” Kai had placed Min down at that point.

  
“Then what does it mean?” Min sounded exasperated.

  
“It means you get to call me yours, too.” Kai admitted bluntly.

  
Min was stunned.

  
“Explain that slowly, Kai.” Min uttered, still and almost cold from shock.

  
Kai sighed. He knew he’d have to talk about it – he hoped later than sooner but he may just confess it before any further damage is done.

  
“It means I’m late. It means you’ve been my home all this time and I haven’t realised it because I believed I was protecting us in a different way. I thought the space would have saved us a lot of trouble but I can’t stand it. I wasn’t confident even when I was yearning to keep you all to myself but now I can and will dedicate to you and you alone.” Kai spoke earnestly.

  
“This isn’t fair. Why do this to me when I was so set on letting go? You can’t just pull me back because you finally decided.” Min’s protest was weak.

  
“It hardly is and I want to spend all my time making it up to you. Let me prove it, Minnie. Give me a chance to show you. Maybe we may not fix everything that was damaged but we can set things back the way it was supposed to be.” Kai had taken Min’s hands in his own.

  
“Why now? What made you feel like this?” Min asked, feeling brittle with the raw statements Kai was making.

  
“I’ve felt like this for a very long time, Minnie. At the time I’d like to think that I was ignoring it – convincing myself that it wasn’t anything serious. But it hurt, Minnie, it hurt seeing you try so hard and see you push me away and it hurt when I realised how empty home felt without you. You were missing and I lost a part of me in you. I know I got messed up because of the business and I said and did things that hurt you and I think a lot of it is irreversible and a large part of me figured I would never every have the chance to fix what went wrong between us.”

  
Min couldn’t help but tighten his grasp on Kai’s hands and suck in a breath.

  
_Kai felt the same about me…_

  
“But I’ve missed you, Minnie, and I understand only a little of the pain I put you through. It wounded me every time you ignored me because I was so used to having your attention – during the good and bad times. I craved your attention so badly even when I was such an asshole to you. So when you were cold and distant; it only drove me to grasp your attention again. Minnie, we’ve lived together for almost all our lives and I never truly acknowledged how important you were to me until you weren’t there anymore. And it’s so fucking unfair to you but I need you back and I need you close to me. I want to be selfish and I want you to understand just one more time for me so we can be together.” Kai rubbed over Min’s knuckles with his thumbs while the blonde had his head down. He felt the hot sting of tears coat over his eyes and he felt the ridiculous urge to cry overwhelm him.

  
“No. You can’t do this to me, Kai.” Min stared at him with glassy eyes, Kai squeezing his hands, “You can’t say something like that after all that has happened and you’re leaving again tonight so why should we even bother? You’re asking something so cruel of me – you don’t know! You don’t know how long I’ve felt like this and lived like this and now you’re leaving again the moment you try fixing things.”

  
“I know, Minnie, I know it’s an awful thing of me to ask but it can work. I’ll be gone only for a few days and I think a few days are something we can survive considering all the years we’ve lost. I’ve realised that a few more days won’t hurt, not when I’ve felt like this for years and lived with the idea that I had no chance. Maybe I can get you to see it the way I see it. You coming back home was a chance to find me in your heart again, Minnie.” He kissed Min’s forehead gently.

  
“And you expect me to sit here and wait for you? Is that what you envisioned?” Min snapped at him, a weak attempt because wasn’t going to fight Kai any longer.

  
“You’re Lee Min and no one can tell him what to do. That’s the last thing I expect from you. What I’m actually aiming for is to ensure that I give you a reason to wait for me. I want you to choose to be with me. I want it to be your choice. I want you to want me.” Kai leaned in until he made eye contact with Min before he admitted sheepishly with a shy smile.

  
“And the reason is this weird turn in our relationship?” Min asked and Kai nodded, before he leaned in and kissed Min chastely.

Min could get use to kissing Kai but he still didn’t know if he could easily give into all the years of wanting Kai.

  
“I will consider waiting. If you aren’t back by the end of the week, I’m leaving, Kai.” Min conceded quietly when they parted from the kiss.

  
“Minnie, I still know where you live.” Kai mentioned in teasing lint.

  
“You’re not welcome to my apartment. _Ever_. Especially after the little stunt you pulled of blowing things up in my apartment.” Min retorted sharply.

  
“I apologise?” Kai cheesed.

  
“Unforgivable.” Min dismissed before he spoke again, “But why are you worried about that? Does the idea of a deadline scare you, Kai?” Min snipped.

  
“I’m usually what most people are afraid of, babe,” Kai made a devilishly playful expression, “However, it still won’t stop if I’m late, you know?” Kai grinned.

  
“Are you that confident?” Min griped.

  
“Hmmm….” Kai hummed in affirmative before going on to say, “The only other option I was left with was to fuck you hard enough until you really had no other choice but to stay here and wait for me.” Kai’s boyish grin seeped into his words.

  
Min choked at the brutality of Kai’s words. He took a moment to stare at the younger man in disbelief for a moment, flush coating his cheeks furiously.

  
“I can’t believe you –“ Min tried to protest while fighting off the deep stain of blush across his cheeks.

  
Min’s sentence was swallowed up by a heated kiss but this time Kai had only pulled away enough for his lips to hover over Min’s; the scent of mint wafted over with Kai’s small puffs of his breathing.

  
“Can’t believe what, Minnie? Do you doubt my words or my ability? Do you need me to prove it to you?” Kai whispered softly, his upper lip brushing against Min’s lower one.

  
Min shuddered, anticipation singing in his veins and making him feel awfully restless and tingly, “You’re unbelievable, Kim Kai. What won’t you try to get your way?” Min rasped out, a faint smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

  
“I intend to do my worst. I want you that badly. I still haven’t finished threatening you with all the filthy things I want to do to you but I think I’m doing okay at telling you how fucking special you are to me.” Kai hummed softly, his mouth nipping at Min’s lower lip and his teeth scraping over the already abused flesh.

  
“What do you intend?” Min dared to ask.

  
“I’ll make you _mine_. Brand you in a way that no one else can. I’ll know that only I can touch you and make you react to me and only me. You’re only mine in that way.” Kai half growled the possessive confession before swiping his tongue over the scrape of his teeth.

  
“If I am yours, then you’re mine, Kim Kai.” Min reached out and pulled Kai closer by the collar of his nice shirt and kissed Kai, slotting his lips against Kai’s, hard and fast.

  
It was thrilling for Kai, he could feel how eager and demanding Min was with the roughness of the kiss however, Kai was never one to be bossed around, especially when it came to the bedroom, he straightened up to his full height and felt Min tilt his head up to fight for his control on the kiss.

  
The younger had wrapped an arm around the blonde’s waist while his other ran over the top of Min’s head, endeared by the feisty attitude before he tangled his fingers in the soft tufts and angled Min as he dominated over the kiss – relishing in the little whine he heard from Min as they pressed together tightly.

  
Kai’s mouth was as teasing as his smiles; he used deliberate languid strokes that left Min feeling heady. His mouth was warm and fervent against Min’s even as he broke the frenzy when he ran lazy licks against the seam of Min’s mouth. But Min wanted Kai to work for it – the man was trying to prove a point after all and Min felt like being petty even in the middle of a make out.

  
However he hadn’t anticipated that Kai would push him back against the wall to press up against him. It made Min gasp against Kai’s mouth – the perfect opportunity for Kai’s tongue to push past Min’s bruising lips. Min felt his body relaxing under Kai’s ministrations – really, Kai shouldn’t be able to do that with just the flicks of his tongue.

  
Under Kai’s torrid manner, Min’s hands had slid from Kai’s collars and down his torso until he gripped at the sides of Kai’s shirt, desperately trying to keep them moulded together for a little longer – the action seemed to distract Kai since he broke away with breathless laughter on his lips.

  
“Needy, are we?” Kai taunted softly.

  
Min huffed at him and rolled his eyes.

  
Kai’s eyes twinkled as his tongue swiped over his own lip before he had hiked Min up against the door again before he had connected their mouths for a second time.

Min had made a noise of surprise as it all happened in a heartbeat but his arms had instinctively wrapped around Kai’s neck the moment their hips set flush together.

  
Min felt a head rush when Kai’s hands roamed; they squeezed at Min’s hips before they climbed up to trace over his sides sensually. The pleasure was almost torture for Min; he felt the warmth of Kai’s hands through the fabric but Kai was also rubbing the rough fabric against his sensitive skin. It made him hum quietly against Kai’s mouth.

  
Kai didn’t stop there.

  
He wanted more.

  
He needed Min to only focus on him.

  
It seemed like he wasn’t done punishing Min for ignoring him all night.

  
His strong hands rubbed over Min’s chest and Min whined aloud, his roughened touch was searing over Min’s skin. He needed more than these teasing caresses. He arched into Kai’s chest but the younger wasn’t having any of it as he pushed Min flat against the door.

  
“Kai, what are you –“

  
Kai hadn’t bothered to verbally answer Min since he had dipped his head into the curve of Min’s neck, peppering soft kisses along the column of skin while he had started unbuttoning Min’s shirt, relishing in the soft hum from the blonde.

  
Min’s hands carded through Kai’s soft silky hair while Kai had climbed up to Min’s jaw by feathering playful kisses; his mouth was so sure and steadfast while his hands were so careful, so tender to not scare Min.

The soft butterfly like kisses made Min relax, his body lax as the back of his head fell hit the door with a quiet sigh on his lips.

  
“Maybe this is what should have happened all those years ago, Minnie… Maybe I should have done this when I took you back to the library…” Kai murmured softly.

  
“Could you? At seventeen?” Min sassed, even with his hands stroking though Kai’s hair.

  
“Do you doubt it, Minnie?” Kai bit down playfully at the tender skin of his neck, it made Min gasp softly as he tugged on Kai’s hair gently. Kai smirked into Min’s soft skin while he heard the quiet sound from Min; Kai continued to decorate Min’s neck with alternating kisses and sharp scrapes of his teeth over the sensitive skin since the older had dropped the idea of a conversation.

  
“ _Kai_ …” Min had finally let out an airy wrecked moan from under his breath. The younger had pulled apart Min’s shirt and he had straightened up from Min to take in the sight of the blonde.

  
Min had been breathing hard and there was a pretty flush dusting the soft smooth skin of his torso. Min wasn’t built the way Kai was but Min was all taut chested, dusky nipples and fine lines and flat planes of his stomach and abdomen.

  
Min could see Kai’s pupils blow wide in desire as he gazed intently and unabashed, it made Min look away as he felt himself blush again.

  
“What’s wrong, Minnie? Are you all shy?” Kai teased without mercy as his hands let their digits run playful patterns across Min’s chest. Min groaned softly, arching weakly into Kai’s touch, when his thumb traced over his nipple.

  
“Shut up, Kai… I need you to not talk. I’d like you to kiss me.” Min’s head lolled back against the door and he had thrown an arm over his eyes as he sassed Kai even though he sounded pretty breathless. Kai knew he wanted to keep Min in that half wrecked state a little longer but he was beginning to feel impatient himself.

  
Min wasn’t allowed another word in edgewise as Kai had melded against him again.

  
Kai had wrapped Min’s legs around his waist and pressed against Min, his half hard length digging into Min inner thigh as he licked and sucked pretty red marks onto Min’s chest; Min’s hands found themselves in Kai’s hair once more while Kai squeezed Min’s thighs gently.

While Kai’s hands worked over Min’s trembling thighs, he had kissed his way up to Min’s neck between bites, every nip drawing out quiet moans out of Min and Kai could only smile as he felt the vibrations under his lips as Min moaned.

  
_“Ah – Kai_ …” Min couldn’t help the pretty sound falling from his lips, he felt all the desire pool in his gut and he was aching in his jeans, the way the material rubbed against him was almost painful but he grinded hips against Kai – hoping he’d take the hint.

  
“Do you need something from me, Minnie?” He mumbled the taunt into Min’s skin, plump lips brushing its own brand design into the flushed flesh, hands roaming freely again as Min tightened his legs around Kai’s torso. Kai had a hand brushing over Min’s neglected nipple before tugging teasingly on it.

  
“ _Haa – Hmm… more, Kai!“_ Min broke their kiss with his moan, too wrecked with want to worry about his ego or pride.

  
Kai groaned, the sound of Min’s moan went right to his cock, and Min felt white hot lust lick its blistering flames along his insides. It made Min want to squirm again just to find the right kind of friction. The younger’s hands reverted to its hold on Min’s lean thighs and yanked him off the door.

  
Min made quite the undignified yelp when Kai had pulled him away and carried him towards the bed but Kai had chuckled softly, “Alright, I think I’ve had my fun with teasing you, Minnie,” Kai indulged himself in another leisure kiss.

  
He couldn’t help it, he felt like he could never grow tired of kissing Lee Min, especially when the blonde tasted so sweet. His thoughts might have been showing because he was smiling into their kiss – far too elated that he actually had the opportunity to kiss Min senseless, something that seemed like a far-away dream in the back of Kai’s mind.

  
Min had puffed breathless laughter as he broke away from Kai’s kiss and bit down on his lip to stifle more laughter as Kai had been placing kisses on all odd points of his neck and collarbones, it was awfully distracting as Min tried to undo the buttons on Kai’s shirt.

  
“Stop it…” Min failing to stop his laughter as it tinkled in the quiet space, “I can barely get your shirt off like this.” Min chided playfully as he tried to fidget with the buttons again.

  
“That’s the idea, Minnie.” Kai pressed his lips to Min’s again, his teeth nipping at Min’s lower lip playfully.

  
But Min didn’t get that far aside from the three buttons down Kai’s chest, since Kai stopped when his kneecaps brushed against the bed.

  
“How mad would you be if I had to just drop you right now?” Kai teased softly as he nuzzled into Min’s skin.

  
“It’s a one way ticket out of my pants and my room.” Min hummed quietly, despite the grin he was fighting.

  
“Hmm… It’s a good thing that I asked.” Kai feigned surprise in his voice as he propped one knee into the mattress and lowered Min onto the bed. Kai pulled back for just a moment taking in Min sprawled out on the lush sheets, panting and needy.

  
Min’s legs had fallen apart on either side of Kai’s body – not in the least bit aware of how he should be embarrassed about being in such a suggestive position – and Kai was propping himself up with his arms on either side of Min.

  
“Maybe the prince needs a little more of a tender touch when I take care of him…” Kai had leaned over Min, and Min could only take in the vision of Kai with the way the light was softening his face and his smile. Kai was a vision to look at, dishevelled hair and hooded eyes that couple with lust blown pupils and shining red lips.

  
Min couldn’t believe he had his arms wrapped around Kai.

  
“This is really happening, right, Kai?” Min whispered.

  
“It’s real, Minnie.” Kai whispered softly, a dazzling smile on his face and Min can barely breathe but smiled back. He couldn’t help but smile goofily with the way his and Kai’s fingers were lacing together perfectly.

  
“It has to be real. I refuse for this to be another cruel teasing dream for me.” Kai murmured between tacking hot open mouthed kisses as he pushed the fabric off the rounds of Min’s shoulders, the shirt catching over his biceps. Plump lips traced kisses and sharp nips on Min’s shoulders and over his collarbones and across the chest while Kai had rolled his hips against Min’s slowly, almost experimental.

  
He heard the unmistakable way Min’s breath had hitched.

  
“ _Kai_ –“ Min couldn’t stop the choked moan that tumbled from his lips.

  
Min tried to plead but his head tipped back in pleasure while Kai sucked a light hickey on the trap of his shoulder before climbing higher to suck a darker hickey into the juncture of Min’s neck. Kai’s tongue ran over the bruised flesh in aid to soothe it. Kai heard the whine catch in the back of Min’s throat that came out as the small mewl through Min’s laboured breathing.

  
“My Minnie…” Kai purred into Min’s ear, his hand slipping between them and reaching for the tough denim of Min’s jeans. Min bit his lip as he felt Kai’s nimble fingers tracing over the outline in his jeans; the feather light touches made Min’s hips lifted off the bed.

  
Min bit down harder on his lip to hide the moan that was on the tip of his tongue. It was embarrassing the way Kai had him so worked up with just a few touches. It didn’t seem to sate Kai since he had deliberately palmed at Min; the sweet blonde threw his head back and moaned into the air, mind completely clouded from all rational thought.

Kai couldn’t help but snicker softly when he realised how responsive Min was to his touch.

  
“Have you always been this responsive, Minnie? Or has it just been a really long time?” Kai commented as he palmed with measured strokes against the straining outline in Min’s jeans. The blonde had moaned softly, the back of his hand pressing to his lips to stop the high sounds.

  
“Answer me, Minnie.” Kai’s wrist flicked deftly and the stroke brushed over with the perfect amount of friction for Min. The blonde’s head lolled to the side on his pillow, his hand falling away.

  
“Do you really want to know?” Min made out the gibe through his moans, “Tell you about all the ones before you?” He managed a taunting smile and Kai wanted to test that.

  
“I think you’d be lying, Minnie.” Min could barely blink away the haze of lust and he was a few seconds too late to register the way his jeans button and zipper had been undone and Kai’s hand slipped into his jeans.

  
“Wha – _Oh… Fuck_ … Kai!” Min’s hips lifted into Kai’s touch as he ran his fingers over Min’s erection and squeezed with teasing pressure.  
Kai had been about to say something about Min’s reaction but Min’s mouth was earnestly moulded against his own in a harsh kiss, Min’s mouth slanting just a bit more than usual to deepen the kiss. It had knocked the air out of Kai’s lungs with the bold burst from the blonde.

  
“I don’t appreciate being taunted like that, Kim Kai.” Min snapped as he pulled away from the kiss.

  
“You picked the wrong person to sleep with then, Minnie.” Kai grinned.

  
“You really think I’m willing to give you my all in one night?” Min huffed as he rolled them over, propping himself up as his knees caged in Kai’s hips and sat up.

  
Kai found it more adorable rather than commanding as Min leaned over, his shirt was almost off with the way it fell down and caught in his elbows.

It was slightly distracting to watch the material pool around Min through the tufts of Min’s blonde hair falling into his eyes and the way Kai’s eyes were fluttering to a close between the soft kisses Min was stealing as he unbuttoned Kai’s own shirt.

  
“I don’t see why not. You’re so pretty like that… I kind of like you under me and moaning my name, Minnie.” Kai grinned, much too delighted with Min’s attention on him.

  
“Kai…” Min stopped and looked at Kai as he prompted the other.

  
“Yes, babe?” Kai asked.

  
“Shut up.” Min ordered with hardly any heat to the words – it gained nothing but the husky sound of Kai’s laughter.

  
Min had pulled at the material to untuck it and tugged it free from Kai’s slacks before he pushed the material off the rounds of Kai’s shoulders before he gasped. Kai was all defined ridges and deep grooves of carved muscle that was covered in faint and faded scars that decorated his glowing golden skin.

  
“Really? This has been under your shirt all this time?” Min scoffed as his wide eyes roved from the slope of Kai’s collarbones and following the dips in his abs.

Kai preened at the way Min reached out to touch him, his fingers travelling along his collarbone and into the dip of his clavicle. Kai’s head lolled to the side, black hair fanning out on Min’s sheets, with a stupid smug smirk on his face.

  
_Of course, this fucker would have the perfect body to match his perfect face._

  
“Does it really matter? I thought this was about our feelings and not just sex, Minnie.” Kai smirked at how Min’s cheeks stained with furious blush.

  
“For someone who was trying to lure me into bed with them for years, I think you were doing it wrong all this time.” Min hissed before he leaned down to kiss Kai.

  
“Don’t underestimate me, Minnie. I could have done this at your apartment _weeks ago_ but I waited like a gentleman for you.” Kai’s head tilted back in the sheets when he felt Min’s soft mouth tracing over the underside of his chin and over his Adam’s apple. It was a playful rhythm that Kai’s hands were mimicking as they pressed into the hollow of Min’s spine.

  
Kai yelped when he felt Min bite down on his skin.

  
“Oww…” He looked at the devilish blonde who was grinning lazily, the lust haze still clouding over his pretty brown eyes, “I assume this is for some reason?” Kai looked scandalised as he felt the sting of pain, his fingers reaching up to press into the bite, his puffy mouth forming a pout.

  
“You owe me a new vase.” Min deadpanned.

  
“You wanted to bring that up now?!” Kai exclaimed, “Am I boring you?” Kai followed up with a panicked question.

  
“No. You brought it up at the wrong time.” Min sniggered and tangled his fingers in Kai’s darky silky hair before kissing him gently, apologetically and soothingly while massaging with deft fingertips. He pulled away just enough before he kissed at Kai’s lower lip before repeating the action on his upper lip.

  
“How was I supposed to know it would remind you of that? Do you think kisses buy you out any situation?” Kai hummed, although he looked pleased – there was something about the gleam in his hooded eyes.

  
“How was it supposed to _not_ remind me but to answer you question…” Min smiled with something akin to a victorious expression as he rolled his hips against Kai’s with more feathered kisses against his lips, “Yes.”

  
Kai groaned low at the rolled them back over.

  
“Not going to work, Minnie.” Kai pinned the blonde playfully into the sheets, their fingers tangled together above Min’s fair hair, and scattered kisses on Min’s jaw taking in Min’s quiet laughter before Kai changed pace.

  
Kai rocked his hips slowly, working up friction for Min while the blonde had lifted his hips to meet Kai’s rhythm as he panted softly, his eyebrows knitting together under his wild blonde hair.

  
“Will you give into me tonight, Minnie?” Kai whispered the suggestive question in a sultry tone as his hips snapped against Min’s sharply.

  
Min had buried half of his face into the sheets to muffle his moans but he could still feel Kai grin against his skin. He untangled one of his hands from Min’s and used it to angle Min’s head back to kiss him. Kai savoured the ruined blonde with a long drawn out kiss. It was painstaking and deliberate in its pace until Kai teased with a wicked flick of his tongue.

  
“ _Yes_ …” Min panted his response as he arched closer to Kai, feeling way too intoxicated and painfully hard, especially when Kai had wrapped one of Min’s legs around his waist and went back to leave biting kisses over the little hickeys on Min’s neck – making the blonde mewl in response.

  
There was loud banging sound as the door was being pounded from the outside and stopped Min dead in his tracks. His head snapped up, blinking the lust away and tried to get up while pushing Kai away.

  
“Fucking hell…” Kai stopped for a heartbeat before gently pushing Min’s bare shoulder to keep him in position on the bed but Min was colouring in mortification.

  
“Ignore it. It's probably Sehun. I can meet with him later… _waaay_ later.” Kai whispered as he tried to distract Min with another kiss.

  
“I swear I heard princess all the way from your wing. I hope you had fun because we have to go now.” Sehun’s muffled voice called out from the other side.

  
Min pulled away, flushing even darker knowing that Sehun heard him. Kai hissed under his breath mumbling another obscene word but then Min blinked away the lingering lust as he remembered that Kai had to go.  
His gaze fell to Kai who had been looking at him rather worriedly.

  
“Minnie, I know what you’re thinking but I ca–“ Kai’s words are cut off when Min took a deep breath and pulled Kai down until they were chest-to-chest.

  
Min searched Kai’s eyes, but he only saw Jongin’s eyes again – the same worry and innocence with the uncertainty between them. Min couldn’t see a trace of everything awful that built up Kai but he could accept this polished version of Jongin. He could accept falling in love with Kai. He could accept both sides of this man. Min swore he’d understand because it wasn’t just about himself anymore.

  
He finally understood even if he hadn’t forgiven Kai yet.

  
“Listen to me, Kai. I’m letting you go tonight because you need to go. I’m letting you go tonight because you made me a promise. I’m letting you go tonight because this maybe the start of something meaningful. I _’m letting you go tonight because I am fucking trusting you, Kim Kai_. I expect you to not break your promise because you’re mine and I want you to come back.” Min hissed in a harsh whisper before he kissed Kai hard. He pulled away for half a second to spit one last set of loaded words, “Are you listening to me, Kai? _I want you to come back to me!”_ He hissed before pressing back into the kiss. The kiss was bitter and biting and yet Kai understood it was Min at his most vulnerable and raw state of emotionally behaviour.

  
“I promise.” Kai chanted softly between their messy kisses. The dark haired male had tangled his hands in the fair hair and kept them in that heated lip-lock until Kai had quelled the aggressive kiss into a gentle one – he tried to assure Min and all of his tumultuous emotions.

  
It was his one chance and he wasn’t going to waste it.

  
“You better come back.” Min threatened as he sat up, his long limbs tangled over Kai’s calves while he threw his arms over Kai’s shoulders.

  
“I will. I’ll be back with the most expensive vase and fresh flowers. Actual blue ones.” Kai hummed as he placed a lingering kiss to Min’s mouth.

  
“You’re bringing that up now? Am I boring you?” Min grinned, his hands sliding to wrap around Kai’s torso and tilting his head up in challenge to the younger.

  
“Yes, because kissing you is dreadfully boring.” Kai smiled at his sarcastic remark, angling his head downward to press his forehead to Min’s.

  
The door rattled and the door handle jiggled again in impatience, making them break apart from each other.

  
“Alright! Just wait a fucking minute.” Kai growled out and scowled at the door over his shoulder.

  
“I really have to leave, Minnie.” Kai sighed softly as he begun untangling himself from Min’s tempting body.

  
“I know you do.” Min smiled gently, putting up no fight as Kai had tugged his grip away.  
Kai had fixed his shirt and tried to sort his hair again silently before he turned to find Min lost in thought on the bed.

  
“Something on your mind, Min?” He frowned as kneeled on the bed, reaching out to Min with his thumb rubbing at Min’s lower lip.

  
“It can wait until you get back.” Min smiled radiantly at Kai before he stole a kiss from Kai. The younger tried to kiss the blonde again but Min had put his hand over Kai’s mouth.

  
“Go. We can pick this up if you get back on time.” Min chuckled.

  
“Deal, Minnie.” Kai pulled back with his dashing smile – the one that made his eyes crinkle at the corners and made the dent in his cheek appear.

  
Kai had opened the door to find Sehun looking mighty miffed, his features fashioned in a stony look, with a hand placed on his hip.

   
“About fucking time… it took fucking forever to find this place –“ Sehun stopped to scrutinise Kai – “ _Mate_ , try to _at least_ look like you just haven’t had a mind blowing fuck.”

He sighed at the sight of Kai but then something caught his eye. He leaned a little to the side and his eyes widened as he peered over Kai’s shoulder when he saw Min on the bed, half undressed and covered in red tell-tale marks on his exposed torso.

  
He blinked twice before he whistled suggestively.

  
“ _Princess_ … nice sex hair. I trust everything was _handled_?” He grinned lewdly at Min with mischief eyes.

  
“ _Handled_ , Oh Sehun!” Min shrugged with a fully blown goofy smile as he tried to fix his shirt until he heard Sehun’s sound of pain.

  
Kai had purposely and unceremoniously shoved his best friend out of the doorway with a snarl on his lips as he slammed the door shut behind him.

  
Min fell back on the bed, totally horrified and yet pleased at everything that just happened.

  
Had it been the Min from half a year ago, he would have scoffed at the idea at being in such a compromising situation with Kai and even being caught by Kim Kai’s best friend.

  
But he had given Kai a chance, a very slim one but it was still a chance.

  
His heart was thudding hard and fast in his chest because he knew his old feelings for _Jongin_ – no, it was _Kai_ , too.

He had feelings for Kai. He understood the mechanics behind something as lethal as Kai and he realised he couldn’t stop the way Jongin was still melded within it all and there was no stopping how those old emotions were flooding back.

  
He saw signs of Jongin in the way Kai treated him. Kai hadn’t pushed for sex and he hadn’t tried to rush anything and Min couldn’t help but award a truckload of brownie points for that in comparison to the night when he had turned up and tried to refer to Min as an object of pleasure.

  
He saw that Kai was earnest and gentle and eager to please rather than to dominate and please his own self. It made Min think there just might be hope to fixing what made them go wrong all those years ago.

  
But that could only happen if Kai keeps to his promise.

  
_There’s just three days left for the end of this week…_

  
_He has to come back…_

  
_I’ll be here on the third day to wait for him…_

  
_No, I'll have to come back before that…_

  
_I’ll come back tomorrow morning…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop me comment and tell me if you liked the chapter ^,^


	16. B R C 1 4: F U L L T H R O T T L E

B R C 1 4: F U L L T H R O T T L E

  
Lee Min woke with a shock; he had fallen asleep by accident. He had been wrestling with his thoughts after Kai had left. His mind had mixed his thoughts and dreams together as he napped – he dreamt of being locked away in Kai’s library with Monggu, waiting for the younger to come back. He felt a nagging thought of doubt lurking like a black cloud in his mind about Kai not keeping his promise but Min shoved it away. He didn’t want to think about it just yet – he would wait, just as he promised.

  
_Promises aren’t made with the intention to be broken, right…_

  
Min’s hand landed on his nightstand as his head was buried in his pillows, dreading what his mind was about to start. His hand patted until his fingers could grasp his phone. He groaned and rolled over as he swiped up his phone – glancing at the bright device in his dim room through his barely opened eyes until the widened and Min’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline – he gasped at the time and rolled to tumble off the bed and shot up from the floor.

  
He did a quick mental calculation, forcing his brain to get its gears turning and banish the sleep clinging to him and Min planned that he could reach the store around twelve... hopefully if he left immediately.

  
The Manor was quite far from the Undercity and he usually took the longest route possible from the Undercity to prolong arriving at the Manor, so he’d wing his way through the roads to rush back to the Undercity.

  
Deciding to not waste any further time, Min decided he would change at the store and grabbed his bag from his wardrobe and rounded his bed, eyeing the mess of sheets. He stopped and felt a faint heat settle over his face and burn in his gut flash through him.

  
Given they hadn’t actually slept together, Kai and Min had shared something very intimate and that was the reason to make Min’s heart rush and have him crave the younger. It was like their very own secret again and something to cherish.

  
Min felt the flush crawl up his neck again and the fire coil in his abdomen like a vice snare. He had to fight off the thought because the last thing he needed was another round of painful arousal.

  
He couldn’t waste any more time so he stuffed his sweats and the long sleeved shirt into his bag. Finally, Min was pushing himself to focus and will his body toward the door, shutting it silently behind him. He thanked the hallways for forever being dark so that he could escape under the cover of the shadows, but Min wasn’t about to take it for granted – he knew that Madam Kang had a habit of walking through his wing when Min seemed like he would sneak out of the Manor so he crouched low and compacted himself as he crept through the halls, winding his way to the garage.

  
He had successfully got to garage and he wanted to sob and hug his baby Charger.  
The beauty sat pristinely in the allocated parking spot in the common garage of the Manor. Min had crouched low, avoiding the cameras in the garage and opened the driver’s door and climbed into it. He held his breath – things got tricky here, sneaking out without making too much noise. He tossed the bag along with his jacket into the passenger’s seat. Min practically cooed when she purred quietly to life, so far so good he exhaled heavily and opened the garage door. Min strained his every sense about the way the tires crunched against the gravel as he let the car roll towards the Manor gates – there wasn’t a soul in sight.

  
It was always nerve-wracking trying to escape in a car especially when his fingers were tingling to throw the gears and let the throttle loose on the beast called his car. He had barely slipped past the gates before letting the car rev up and roar as it tore across the road, kicking up all the dust and part of the pebbled gravel pathway as he drove away.

  
He chuckled heartily and threw his head back, letting out a whoop of excitement out. The feeling swooped in his tummy for the moment as the wind whipped at his face and tousled his hair. He was reliving all the feelings of the first time he ran away from the Manor.

  
He felt his heart pounding in his chest and he revelled in it while curling his fingers tightly on his steering wheel. Min cranked up the volume on his radio and drove in a type of comfort with the fast speed.

  
He was going back for a bit of home.

  
And he was going to see his best friend, Alice.

  
He missed her so much despite the short span of days that had passed. It was thrilling ride all the way back to the Undercity.

  
He did dwell on a few thoughts as he drove.  
He did wonder about Kai and how safe he was going to be.

  
He had a nagging feeling that things won’t be as smooth as Kai told him. The real reason behind that feeling wasn’t that Min didn’t have faith in Kai’s abilities but it was more of that Min knew that Kai wasn’t letting on how bad the situation was to Min.

  
That led him to his next thought.

  
He wondered about what will happen between him and Kai since things changed drastically in the last few days. Min was sure he came to the Manor hating Kim Kai but he can’t deny the way his very being answered to Kai. It wasn’t just a physical feeling – he spent a great deal of his time at the Manor preoccupied with thoughts of Kai.  
Min felt concerned because of how everything had transpired so quickly.

  
He bit his lip in worry because it seemed fast, too fast. Things that always moved too fast crashed as fast as it took off. He didn’t think he was ready for a crash and burn.

  
Min knew he was definitely not ready for it, especially if the crash and burn was going to be because of someone like Kim Kai; someone who was able to take everything from Min again.

  
Shrugging off the gnawing sensation that made his stomach churn, he hoped for the best even though he was unwillingly preparing for the worst.

  
He turned his attention back to Alice.  
He soon found the familiar route and entertained heading back to his apartment but he ignored it because he was impatient and eager. Min turned and parked his car into the back alley of the store and decided to enter the store through the back.

  
He took a moment to breathe and collect him, since he shouldn’t be giddy like a five year old. He glanced at the clock that showed the time being just a few minutes past midnight. He grabbed his bag and slid out of his car, shutting it quietly to not give away him being a surprise.

  
Min slipped into the back room entrance.

  
“Alice!”

  
He called excitedly but he frowned when he heard no response. He shut the door quietly behind him and set his bag down on the floor near the change room entrance before he stepped slowly through the back passage.

  
_Strange_ …

  
Min noticed how deathly quiet the store was – normally Alice would be playing music from her phone softly to pass the time.

  
“Alice!”

  
He called out again and he knew he wasn’t that far away for her to not hear him.

  
_She would hear me…_

  
Something didn’t add up and Min felt dread creep in immediately – he had a few worst case scenarios running through his mind in that moment but he was praying for a false alarm.

  
He felt his legs shake a little as panic crept in – maybe coming was a bad idea but he couldn’t be a coward.

* * *

 

Tae had woken to annoying buzzing near his ear.

  
He felt his head pound and he groaned softly while rolling over to press on with his sleep. He had a very warm body against him and that’s when he realised he wasn’t in his Den. He cracked an eyelid open but his vision was entirely blurry so he closed them and tried to wake up a little before opening his eyes again.

  
He fluttered his eyelids open and his blurry sight was filled grey light and very unfamiliar surroundings.

  
_No… wait._

  
_I know this place._

  
Tae had woken to a cheap hotel that was affectionately named Lovers Inn, a resourceful hotel that catered to the whims and needs of its clientele. He doesn’t exactly remember when he decided to come to this place of all places considering there were plenty of cheap hotels in the HUB and within the vicinity of the Mirage and he doesn’t exactly know why he was so far from the Mirage.

  
Whatever the reason was, he was pretty sure it wasn’t his idea – he must have been smashed and playing to the whims of whomever he wanted for the night by going along to whatever they wanted for the night. He groaned again as his head hurt from overthinking how he woke up in the hotel room that morning.

  
It wasn’t anything to stress over – it was just that Tae was out of practice from the routine. It’s been too long since he actually indulged in a wild night like the night before. His head hurt like hell but his body was pleasantly spent from the night before.

  
_Did I even drive here?_

  
Among the poor light he made out a pretty face and a mass of brown hair.

  
_Right… a girl?_

  
_Oh right._

  
_Last night… with the dancer from the Mirage…_

  
_What was her name?_

  
_Siobhan…_

  
_That’s her name._

  
He had rolled the pretty exotic looking dancer over gently and rolled onto his stomach as he grabbed the phone from the hotel room night stand. He grumbled as the light in the room and the light from his LCD screen were worlds apart in strength of its brightness and ended up blinding him.

  
He almost flinched when his phone started to ring again – the sound of his phone on vibrate was already so blaring, he was silently thanking his lucky stars for having his phone on silent. However he managed to answer in time when he slid his thumb across the screen.

  
“This better be good.” He groaned at the other person on the end of the line, pressing his forehead into the pillows.

  
“Good morning to you, Tae.” A voice chimed with overtly exaggerated enthusiasm.

  
“This isn’t the time for fucking pleasantries, Luke. What the hell do you want at this ungodly hour?” Tae mumbled into his phone while suppressing an irritated growl as Siobhan rolled over again and snuggled into his side.

  
Great.  
He had a clinger. He hated those.

  
All they want is to be held and talk for hours in the morning… At least with most of the guys, it wasn’t like that.

  
Tae was in the beginnings of his mental rant but then he felt a hot mouth on his skin.

  
_Oh?_

 

>   
>  Tae had let everyone know he had no preference and it really depended on what caught his eye. Gender wasn’t an issue.
> 
> It was actually gossiped about for months within the Mirage if Tae was actually interested in anyone since he had steered clear of anyone in the Mirage since Eve had thrown a fit and had Trent beat him up.
> 
>   
>  It wasn’t until one night someone had stumbled across Tae making out with the pretty boy bartender in the stock room. It was quite the spicy topic since whoever split the news told everyone about the dishevelled and moaning pretty boy who was thrown up against the shelves and had his bare legs wrapped around Tae – apparently the pretty boy had been a newbie in the Mirage for almost two months and he had been involved with Tae on and off with hook-ups whenever the blonde felt like checking into the club.
> 
>   
>  Tae had been banned from entering the club floor for the following two months by the Old Man since he didn’t want Tae violating any more of his stock for the Mirage. Tae had shrugged it off since the scandalous story had done nothing but spike his reputation when it came to hook-ups.
> 
>   
>  The girls came easier after that and strangely the cutest barely legal boys approached him with the excuses of being ‘bi-curious’ and he was more than willing to help out by messing up the little cuties with a night of fun and sexual experimentation.

However it had been months since he had picked that habit back up – he had simply been too busy as of late to indulge in frivolous fun like that.

  
He raised his eyebrows when he found Siobhan slipping into place against him, looping the crook of his elbow over her head, gazing up at him with sultry eyes as she latched her mouth against his chest.

  
“Ungodly? It’s close to midday. Get your ass out of bed. I don’t care if you’re nursing a hangover.” Luke sniped.

  
Siobhan hummed into his ear after climbing the length of his neck with kisses, “Tae, come back to sleep.” Her tone suggested they’d do everything but go back to sleep. He turned towards her, rolling onto his back and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, almost half lying on top of him.

  
She purred his name in his ear and Tae couldn’t help but smile lopsidedly as he traced her shoulder with the tip of his nose playfully before nipping at her neck hungrily. He had still held the phone to his ear while he caught the way her eyelids had fluttered shut with his name on her rosy lips again.

  
“God, Tae, at least wait until I get off the phone.” Luke complained when he heard the low moan from the girl.

  
He chuckled into the receiver of his phone, icy blue eyes glittering like shards of ice watching Siobhan fuss, mouth pouting and cheeks flushed as his free hand roamed her bare body. He traced down the curve of her back, smirking as she arched into him to press closer, and over the curve of her bottom before brushing his fingers over the back of her thighs.

  
“Believe me, Luke, I am waiting. This is me behaving...” Tae hummed as he switched to speaker mode and brushed his lips against Siobhan’s ear.

  
“I have a treat for you, if you can stay quiet until the end of this call.” He whispered and she giggled airily and he felt her nod.

  
“Good girl.” He praised as he squeezed on her bottom, testing out her control. She gasped softly and he raised an eyebrow, his expression mock scolding her. Siobhan blushed and raised her index to her lips, promising she could stay quiet for him.

  
“Why do I even bother with you?” Tae heard a sigh from the other end of the call as he tossed the phone above his pillow. He didn’t mind it because he had rolled Siobhan onto her back.

  
“I’m your best customer…” Tae trailed off as his head dipped into the inviting valley of Siobhan’s chest, his mouth nipping hungrily with her hands in his hair. He was a little impressed with the control on her voice despite the way she was shivering against him.

  
“You never pay on time?” Luke scoffed and Tae rolled his eyes as he reached for the scatter of silver wrappings on the night stands, looking for an unopened one.

  
“I don’t get paid on time. I have a shitty employer…” Tae mumbled, the edge of the silver wrapper caught between his teeth. She reached up for it, almost ripping the wrapper open but he bent down and told her to wait first.

  
Tae smirked when he reared back to find the flush that spread across her cheeks had darkened an entire shade; really she was pretty even with the lingering mussed make up lining her eyes and her wild hair fanning over the cheap ugly hotel pillowcase.

  
The wild hair reminded him of someone he knew and someone he was kind of missing – not curly enough, though.

  
But then Tae thought, _what the actual fuck_ – he really shouldn’t be thinking along those lines.

  
“No, you have a shitty alcohol problem…” Luke snapped and drew Tae’s attention back.

  
“Luke, I don’t think you called to counsel me on my liquor issues and I am in the _middle of something very important_ … like the ‘ _I’m-about-die-if-I-don’t-get-on-with-this’_ important so what did you call for?” Tae hissed out, blinking a little trying to shake off the thought of curly hair.

  
His lips curled into a satisfied smirk as his thigh wedged between her own slim ones and felt her angle her hips down to rut against weakly as he toyed with her body – he couldn’t believe that she was still so eager and wet for him after a long night and he wasn’t even doing anything yet.

  
_Holy shit,_ Tae thought, it’s been a while since he’s met such a chick.

  
“I don’t think it matters much since you’re very busy, I’ll phone back later to see if I can call you down to the garage.” Luke feigned a sigh.

  
“Did you say garage?!” Tae sat up immediately, wincing at the mild pain shooting in his head and ignoring the shocked sound from Siobhan.

  
“Yeah… I did.” Tae could already see Luke smirking hearing his smug tone.

  
“What about the garage?” Tae had held Siobhan's hand as she tried to pull him back into the pillows with her.

  
“Nothing much, just that Sakura –“

  
“Say no more, I’ll be there soon.” Tae snapped. He could give up play time if Sakura was fixed.

  
And he ended his call.

  
Siobhan smiled seductively at Tae and pushed him back into the sheets before she rolled on top of him.

  
“Stay a little longer, baby.” She pressed her chest against his bare chest while lazily dragging her finger on his collarbone as she lay on top of him.

  
“Sorry, babe, believe me I want to stay but I have to go.” He ran his hand up her body from her hip to her chest while his other hand was roaming down her back again to reach for her plump bottom.

  
“Do you have to go?” She fussed, rubbing against him as if swaying him to stay.

  
“I’m a _very busy_ man, Siobhan…” God, her curves were amazing to play with, he thought as he made her yelp with the teasing pinch on her skin.

  
She shuddered a little with his touch and Tae rolled her off him.

  
“I’ll come see you at the club again.” He half-heartedly promised as he yanked at and threw off the greying sheeting.

  
She harrumphed as she watched how he yanked on his boxers and jeans and ran a hand through his messy bed hair. He looked around for his shirt as he stuffed his keys, wallet and phone into his pockets. He slipped the shirt on and grabbed his blazer before he was out the door.

  
“You got the bill this time. Love you, bye.” He chuckled as he left the girl screaming obscenities at him in the room behind him. He was out the hotel and found the excuse of a car.

  
He climbed into the driver’s seat, grumbling about the discomfort and probably breaking a limb trying to enter the god damned vehicle. He kicked at the pedals and got the car to move.

  
It was quick drive to find the garage. The hotel he was in was on the edges of the HUB so it was a short drive to the Industrial District to Luke’s garage.

  
The garage was big and even had an airy breeze running through it for such a warm day. There were shelves lining the walls with different car parts. Some held different designed rims with all the shine in the spokes while others had different exhaust pipes twirled in different designs while some had tools and tyres. There were cars parked in the garage while two platforms were occupied. The cars raised as the mechanics worked on them.

  
“Luke! Where is my baby girl?” Tae yelled in search of the man, eyes scanning the garage for a familiar crop of hair. He sighed and made a noise of indignation, since his hangover was getting the better of him.

  
“Calm your tits, Tae. Come with me.” Luke popped up and motioned Tae to join him across the work floor where a set of roller shutter doors sat.

  
Luke signalled for Tae to follow him and led them to a wide roll up door. He bent down and heaved the door up. The sound was deafening as the chain rattled in its pulley system and the door itself screamed as it crunched into the circular roll. The sounds were the equivalent of nails on a chalkboard to Tae and the angry blonde was crumpling under the sound with passionate obscenities, too much of a pleasant sight to Luke.

  
“Luke, I’m trying my best here but this is probably the worst hangover I’ve had in a while so could you hurry the fuck up, please?” Tae gritted out softly, trying his best to keep his foul mood at bay.

  
Luke chuckled as punched the light switch to the side of the door and Luke’s personal work station flooded with light, seeing as there were no other doors or windows in the space.

  
Tae swore and he would have screamed at Luke but he saw Sakura sitting in the middle of the room, gleaming.

  
She looked brand new.

  
Better than Tae ever could fix her up.

  
“So, did I treat her right?” Luke asked teasingly as he watched Tae who had a slacked jaw.

  
“I think I’m hard again, Luke. Like, painfully so.” Tae stated without a shred of emotion in his tone.

  
“You’ve been hard all morning from what I heard over the phone. You’re showing nymphomaniac tendencies, Tae.” Luke raised an eyebrow at Tae with a smarmy look on his face.

  
“And here I thought we were men of the same calibre when it came to cars.” Tae tutted softly.

  
“I’m not the one with weird attachment issues to a car. If it were me, I think I’d still be in bed with that chick.” Luke rolled his eyes.

  
“I would have, had you not ruined my boner with your nagging.” Tae scowled.

  
“And here I was expecting you to love me for reuniting you with your baby girl.” Luke chuckled.

  
“Yeah, I guess this kind of calls for a thank you and you really did fix baby girl up pretty good but as much as I rather stay here and praise you, Baby Girl Sakura and I have a date tonight.” Tae spoke with a knowing smirk across his face.

  
“At least wait twenty four hours before busting her up again.” Luke sighed, knowing the look in Tae’s eye was dangerous.

  
“It’s hard to get her parts at the rate you keep hurting your car.” Luke continued to complain but Tae was barely listening.

  
He hopped into the driver’s seat.

  
“Baby Girl, you don’t know how I missed you.” He practically cooed as he rubbed his hands against the steering wheel as if affectionately massaging it.

  
“You get creepy when you talk to Cherry Blossom, Tae.” Luke looked a little disturbed.  
“Her name is Sakura!”

Tae almost hollered at Luke who burst out laughing.

  
“It’s so easy to offend you when it comes to her.”

  
“Keep it up and I’ll put my offended boot up your ass.” Tae spat light heartedly.

  
“Yeah yeah, love you too, Tae. Keep Sakura safe. Keep in mind I can’t fix her for at least two weeks because her model shipment of parts will only be arriving then.”

  
Tae nodded and saluted Luke and drove off relishing in the feeling of being back in his car. He was finally free of that awful death trap that Luke had loaned him. He was only attached to it because it was the one thing he had built her from scratch and kept her from being ruined like all the other things in his life.

  
His wallet.

  
His liver.

  
Maybe even his freedom.

  
But Sakura was the one thing he truly loved and put full effort into and was damn proud of it.

 

* * *

  
Tae had been busy.

  
Once he had left the garage, he had headed back to the Den. He had remembered a USB drive that was sitting in his pocket that needed reviewing.

  
He had shuffled back into the Den and found the Den empty of anyone – those fuckers better not be getting into shit after I bought them an entire week of holiday from the Old Man.

  
Tae made a note to deal with the two later as he had powered up his laptop in his room and stepped into the bathroom for a hot shower. He needed to scrub away the awful aftermath condition of wild clubbing – he could still feel the stale alcohol taste lingering in his mouth and he swore his hair had all the smoke and grim of the Mirage in it.

  
Overall, Tae hated the mornings after clubbing, always have and always will no matter how long he had been in the loop pattern of working in the vicinity of a club. He scrubbed and cleaned himself before tumbling out of the shower and into a comfy pair of sweats.

  
He had retrieved his gross jeans from the night before – he made a noise of disgust when he could actually smell the smoke clinging to the tough material and found sticky syrupy stains of alcohol on them before he dug around in the pockets looking for the USB. He had happened across the fact that he still had Siobhan’s underwear tucked into his other pocket – just exactly when had he had taken it off the pretty dancer and how did it find its way into his pocket?

  
Finally, he found the little flash drive and plugged it into his laptop. There were a few folders that Eve-ie had managed to put on the drive and hand over to him.

  
_Lee Enterprises._

  
Tae hummed as he skimmed over the documents – financial reports, business partners and companies, a list of its projects but nothing more than names all fell under that folder – _why would a conglomerate bother with the mafia if it was doing so well?_

  
_Lee Household – Ahh, now that makes more sense. L_ ee Enterprises is the just the surface business for the Head Mafia Family in the Undercity.

  
Tae nodded as he went through the hierarchy of the business. Eve-ie managed to throw in the list of associates and other families under Lee Household’s control.

  
He was a little surprised when he found an extremely small list of the key players in Lee Household.

  
_Lee Hyun Woo – Head of Lee Household._

  
_Lee Min – Son of Head._

  
_Kim Kai – Right hand to Head._

  
_Lee Household Partners:_

_Ji Household – Ji Kwang Ho – Head of Ji Household._

  
_Shin Household – Shin Eun Hae – Head of Shin Household._

  
_Seo Household – Seo Yoon Hee – Head of Seo Household._

  
_Do Household – Do Chul – Head of Do Household._

  
_Kang Household – Kang Hyuk Jae – Head of Kang Household – **TERMINATED**._

  
_Ahn Household – Ahn Min Gyu – Head of Ahn Household – **TERMINATED**._

  
_Bang Household – Bang Yong Min – Head of Bang Household – **TERMINATED**._

  
_Holy fuck, these are all the Undercity’s heavyweights. Ji Household is one of the remaining families in the business – the old man wasn’t lying about being a target._

  
Tae blinked, a little surprised as everything fell into place, as he found the articles linked to the last three names – these were the same murder articles that had been on the news for the last few weeks.

  
One folder at the bottom of the Lee Household folder was a folder called Lee Min.

  
It was filled with different article clippings from different newspapers and media pages about Lee Min being the reluctant heir to Lee Household. There were a set of newer ones – the buzz about Lee Min leaving his own party a few weeks ago from an expensive hotel in the HUB.

  
_HEIR LEAVES HOUSEHOLD PARTY: LEE MIN REBELS_

  
_DOES SKY TOWER HOST THAT BAD OF A PARTY THAT LEE MIN LEAVES?_

  
_IS THERE TURMOIL IN THE LEE HOUSEHOLD?_

  
_LEE HOUSEHOLD: FIGHT OR FLIGHT OF HEIR?_

  
_IS LEE HOUSEHOLD TO STEP DOWN?_

  
_IS UNDERCITY FINALLY FREE OF ITS OLDEST MAFIA FAMILY?_

  
The funny thing about the articles was that none of them had images of Lee Min attached to them – there was but one recycled image of the Lee Head in all but everything else was very politely worded even if the titles alone call out controversy at the very outset.

  
Lee Household is paying off all the media houses in the Undercity to keep their family issues under wraps and only within the gossip columns?

  
Well, even if Lee Household wasn’t paying them off, no one person in their sane mind would dare write a wrong word against the strongest and most respected (even if out of fear) Family within the Undercity. It was a one way ticket to ask to be murdered in your sleep.

  
Tae snorted silently when he noted all the articles were written under alias names or by investigative journalists.

  
_Investigative journalists piling into a gossip column to report their scoops? That’s awfully laughable. Had no one else noticed?_

  
Tae’s attention dwindled a little after marking out a few important points to his plan.

  
He had a few other questions in mind.

  
What was Lee Min like?

  
Where would he stand if he was against his own family?

  
Would he be willing to help Tae?

  
Is the bastard crazy enough to help aid taking down his own family and taking down his own fortune just for another crazy bastard who was just dying for a shot at a better life?

  
Tae shook his head and snorted softly.

  
That was crazy talk.  
Absolute crazy talk.

  
He knew for a fact even if he was right under Ji’s Head and ruled the inner rings of the Ji Household hierarchy; he was still a long shot from even crossing paths with someone from Lee Household.

  
It’s been said that Lee Household only associated with elite members with proper authorisation and permission.

He recalled that piece of information from when the old man, the entitled bastard he was, was going on about how he didn’t require that at all since he was an old friend of the Lee Head.

  
Seemed like bullshit to Tae at first but he did come notice how their territory within the HUB and by extension of the Undercity were overall lax. It was unnerving that the higher power actually slacked and that was why Ji Kwang Ho was such a smug man over how he operated – the man was an extortionist by nature. He bullied his own associates and partners. It was a talent but it was getting old and everyone was beginning to resent the old man. He was being greedy and there was only for so long that he could boss people around with the threat of pulling strings with the higher ups without any actual proof.  
It looked like a pathetic coat tail ride from that stand point.

  
Tae hummed as he thought a few things over.

  
Maybe the plan could be amended.

  
Tae’s train of thought was broken when his phone went off.

  
_Old Man: You got your holiday. Stay out of trouble in the meantime._

  
Tae rolled his eyes and closed down all the files on his laptop before he removed the drive. He strode over to his mirror and slid the mirror to the left.

Behind Tae’s mirror was a large manual safe – it was old but Tae had tinkered and altered it to his liking. It was painted black just like his locker beside it.

  
His fingers ran over the dial fairly quickly, cranking the gear with the correct amount of turns in both directions before the door popped ajar. He flicked the door open and left the USB drive in a little glass jar along with five other USB drives just like the one in his hand.

  
He studied the safe carefully. It was filled with everything that Tae needed if he was in bind and needed to escape his own Den. Even if he’s done his best to keep the Den a secret, he was never foolish enough to assume he’d always be safe within the Den.

  
“Tae! C’mon man, wake up. You said something to us about a job later.” He heard James muffled voice from outside his door.

  
“Yeah, I’ll be out in a second.” Tae called out as he shut the safe door and shifted the mirror back in place. He locked his room door on the way out and gathered in the Den lounge to discuss with the boys.

 

* * *

  
_Outskirts of the HUB, Undercity. Time: 11: 52pm._

  
Tae and his boys were in a very familiar situation as they had encountered a few weeks ago as James sat in the driver’s seat and eyed the familiar shopping complex from the parking lot.

The lights had been killed and the engine was on low hum as it idled and blended perfectly in the dying howls of the traffic. Tae had been in an excellent mood – Sakura purred so quietly that it didn’t even seem like she was making a sound until her engine was cranked up.

  
Denzel was lounging in the backseat much like the last time – much more lax compared to the last time since he didn’t have to do much but go in as a diversion as they had discussed.

  
Tae eyed the store with a vicious look.  
Sure, he was just going to end her life.  
It was going to be easy enough for him.  
A simple trigger pull and he’d watch the light from those not so pretty eyes fade into nothing and perhaps catch the sight of the blood pooling from the gun shot.

  
But there was something about her that irritated him and he felt like he was giving her mercy in such an easy death.

  
Tae didn’t understand his own thinking because he was a clean cut guy.

  
Things were pretty black and white for him but this girl…

  
_Alice_ …

  
She was a fucking grey spot and it irked him to feel the blood boil in him.

  
He knew he wanted to keep her and savour her pain for a bit.

  
It wasn’t like Tae to be like so but it didn’t mean he couldn’t.

  
There had been a bleak time in Tae’s life where he was just as good as the ex-Sweepers in the Undercity. It was easy to kidnap people and make them disappear quietly. It was mainly one of the reasons he was valued by Ji Kwang Ho but he hated that.

  
He wasn’t like that anymore.

  
He did it to survive.

  
But in Ji Household he didn’t have to do that any longer.

  
He was top of the chain in terms of the man power in Ji Household and he called the shots well enough to live comfortably. He made sure not to slack or let his guard because as impressive as his kill and injury rate was on his street credit he knew he had bought that respect – whether it was sheer terror or pure loathing he really couldn’t care because Tae was living in the cruel world for himself.

  
He didn’t have anything else but himself to lose to the wretched Undercity – it had already taken everything from and it had already made him everything he was so Tae figured he’s just ride on the cusp of glory that made the Undercity infamous until the ride was over.

  
At least that was what he had figured.  
It turned out that Tae’s ambition was bigger than his own body and his mind craved a challenge more inspiring than being an overgrown shark in a pond.

  
But that girl made him feel like he lost his own game before he even began to play.  
And he wanted to show her the place she belonged in.

  
Maybe it was the unflinching gaze those glassy brown eyes she had.

  
Whatever it was, she got under his skin and he wanted to get rid of it.

  
“Alright, are we ready to play?” Tae asked excitedly, still eye balling the store entrance as he pulled up his black mask over his mouth and the bridge of his nose.


	17. B R C 1 5:    M I R R O R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He he he Tae and Min finally meet!

B R C 1 5: M I R R O R

  
It was a little shy of midnight and the store was deserted aside from Alice who had music playing very softly from her phone.

She had been humming along to one of the songs softly for the greater part of the song until she felt the lyrics slip away from her mind with the boredom lulling her mind.

She stopped and sighed, her day was messed up and she felt like she had forgotten how to function like a normal human being – forgetting lyrics was the least of her worries considering she had bigger foul ups in the day.

  
She groaned making the mental list of things that didn’t go right in the day. Alice had barely made it to work alive with her little fiasco with trying to chase after a bus. She thought all bad mojo had left after her tiff with public transportation but she was so wrong. Alice had been busy in the back, attending to stock take for the month and had dropped an entire batch of fizzy drinks on her in the stock room. She cursed softly as she tried to pat the liquid from her uniform and search for a spare uniform to change into.

  
But, oh, how the powers and forces of the universe were against her since it seems like Alice had forgotten about the laundry and even used Min’s spare uniform. She really couldn’t help herself from slipping on the larger sized uniform, especially when Min’s flowery scent clung to the material and she found it soothing during the anxious late hours of the night.

  
Thankfully, the lady at the laundry mat a few shop doors down was nice enough to express-clean the lot and she found herself standing in Min’s crisp uniform top, desperately looking for the soft rose scent instead of the nauseating clean linen chemical scent, all too quickly for her liking.

  
She hit pause on her music and looked around. It was quite the drag since Min wasn’t around to keep her company – normally he would try to entertain her through the dragging hours of the night but Min wasn’t around and nothing could fill the void he left behind. Alice felt the chill of loneliness tickle her spine and caress her arms which left goose bumps in their wake. She ruffled her hair wildly in attempt to shake the feeling from her being.

  
“C’mon girl, get a grip. Everything is just fine. You’re overthinking everything…” She muttered under her breath and she rubbed at her arms to fight off the goose bumps. She cast a wary glance to the bottle of pepper spray she had just under the counter, least something unfortunate happens.

  
Alice pressed against the counter to lean over, balancing on the tips of her toes and the heels of her palms, watching the entrance for the slightest sign of something wrong. She sighed figured it would do nothing for her aside from winding up her nerves to a ridiculously anxious state of mind so she trudged over to the fridges.

  
She breathed a little easier when the cool air washed over her as she opened the fridge, the kind of feeling one felt when opening a window after being stuck in a stuffy environment. She scanned the bottles and cans, trying to decide on something.

  
Alice settled for a bottle of chilled water in hopes of quelling the ball of nerves that were tangled in the pits of her stomach.

  
A part of her entertained the endless array of alcoholic choices – she had veto the idea in favour being drunk on the job. Alice wasn’t looking to get fired over an off-day. Alice rounded the store, making her way to the counter, draining half the bottle as she moved about.

  
Alice felt marginally better, setting the bottle down in favour of picking up her phone again; contemplating on texting Min. She worried her lower lip while she mused, she felt guilty since she felt like as if she had already bothered Min by crying over the phone while talking to him. Alice shook her head and blew a raspberry, instilling her renewed determination to make it through the night without caving with fear. She abandoned the messaging app and swapped back to resuming her music.

  
It was then that a guy with deep dark skin walked in.

  
He was tall and had a strong built but he had a rugged type of appearance based on his clothes and an aura to match. He walked to the back where the fridges were and scanned them before sliding his phone out of his pocket. It didn’t seem like anything out of the ordinary but Alice pressed pause on her music again and watched wearily for any sign of foul play with the man.

  
She hated that she was judging based on his rough appearance – literally everyone in the Undercity was rough around the edges, be it their character or their appearance so it was a horrible thing to do but she couldn’t help it. Alice knew she couldn’t assume the man was a criminal but she did want to keep her wits about her and not be caught off guard unlike the time the store was robbed.

  
He pulled out two glass bottles and looked back to the entrance he could tell Tae was waiting against the wall, waiting on the signal. He dropped them both, letting the glass shatter ear splittingly within the quiet shop.

  
A feminine gasp was heard and her hurried footsteps followed as she found the male standing there with a shocked look on his face with shattered bottles and liquid at his feet.

  
“Oh my God! Are you alright? Did you get cut?”

  
The male smiled sheepishly and shook his head and side stepped the mess.

  
“I’m sorry it’s my fault. I was clumsy and dropped them.” Denzel apologised lightly with a chuckle.

  
“It’s dangerous with all the glass. You may want to step back and avoid it until I can clean it.” Alice said as she thought about what was in the back room to clean up the glass.

  
“Wait, miss!”

  
“Yes?”

  
“At least let me pay for the two items – I am causing you trouble for my clumsiness!” He insisted to keep her from leaving the aisle as he watched Tae step into the store.

  
“No, it’s fine,” She assured him, “It was an accident!”

  
Denzel bought time by prolonging conversation with the girl by insisting that he’d help clean up if she didn’t let him pay while Tae entered the store and closed the door behind him silently and flipped the ‘OPEN’ sign to ‘CLOSED’ and approached the back of the store where he heard Alice spill apologies and expressed concern for the stranger in her store.

  
He finally crept up behind Alice and Denzel spotted him.

  
Denzel’s apologetic look turned into a blank one as Tae wrapped hand across and clamped down on her mouth.

  
Alice immediately flailed and tried to scream as she caught the devious look on Denzel’s face. She tried to throw Tae’s weight off by leaning back into him while stepping backward.

  
_Clever move, sweetheart, but not good enough._

  
Tae had countered it by straightening up her crumpled form by pulling her hair upward. She straightened up to her full height, wincing at the pain in her scalp as he yanked at her hair. He dropped his hand from her hair and Alice barely could orientate herself because Tae had thrown her against the cold glass fridge door in the next instant.

  
He scoffed when he heard her muffled shriek against his palm but then she jerked and jostled as she tried wrestle her way out of his grip but Tae was much taller and stronger than her and he overpowered her with his hulking figure pinning her to the door. She tried to swing blindly behind her with her flailing arms, her fight and flight instinct kicking in with dizzying frenzy but Tae reared back – Alice thought she was well met with victory.

  
It almost seemed like so until Tae had drove her back into the doors, pulling a loud cry from Alice before she fell silent, despite her wriggling – she struggled even harder when she realised her one arm was caught in front of her and against the door while her other arm dangled freely. She tried to swing at him again but Tae had caught on her free arm and twisted it behind her back painfully.

  
Alice gave another shriek that was muffled before she broke into tears, crying against his palm helplessly. Her body still trying to jerk out of his hold but Tae restrained her and a look to Denzel and jerked his head in the direction of the passage to check out the back rooms – the plan was to sort out the cameras and loop them to make it look like Alice was never attacked or even kidnapped.

  
“Don’t scream or I will hurt you…” His muffled voice came across as he spoke with his mask over his mouth.

  
When he was sure they wouldn’t be caught on tape any further he used his free hand to pull the mask down, tucking it under his chin before he pressed against her – all his body weight holding her rooted to the spot no matter how she tried to move about.

  
“Hi, Alice…” The chilling voice greeted, almost purring.

  
Tae heard how her breath hitched and he felt her stiffen against him before she went dead still.

  
“Ahhh… you do remember me, don’t you?” He sounded pleased.

  
“Why have you come back?” Her voice was shaky but she was trying so hard not to burst into more tears.

  
Tae tsk’d softly, “I thought I looked familiar to you, Alice. I thought me coming back would jog your memory since it evaded you the last time. Did it not help?” He shook his head in mock disappointment.

  
“Leave, please. Please leave me alone. I made a mistake. Just leave, please!” Alice begged and she inhaled sharply to swallow the sob in her throat.

  
“A mistake? I don’t think I can leave you, even if you made a mistake.”

  
“Why?” Her voice cracked.

  
“You’re the only girl in the whole Undercity who remembered me when I thought she wouldn’t. You’re almost special to me, Alice.” She felt the scathing way he had spat those words.

  
He expected some sort of response but she said nothing and shivered against him.

  
“I hope you missed me. You caused me a lot of trouble before I could come back to visit again.” He hissed at her.

  
“I’m sorry…” She blurted out but she continued to tremble in his hold – all sort of fight in her diminished and was replaced with her unyielding fear ruling over her stiff body.  
He laughed when he felt her quake in his hold.

  
“Apologies won’t cut it this time, Alice. You’ve cost me a lot of money and my time.” He hissed.

  
“Please let me go. Please…” She begged and Tae noticed the fresh tears springing from her eyes.

  
He roughly handled her to turn her around before he slammed her back against the fridge doors. Alice screeched until Tae had smothered her scream with his hand over her mouth. She trembled violently when she came face to face with his cold and angry blue eyes and fierce expression.

  
It wasn’t anything like the lazy and smug look on his face like when she saw him the last time.

  
He was seething and she was terrified of what he might do to her.

  
“One more sound, Alice, and there will be consequences.” He growled at her.

  
She made a noise against his rough palm and tried to fight his grip but Tae used his strength to rattle her frame against the door by pulling her back and then slamming the back of her head first against the door.

  
She shrieked again, pain shooting from her the back of her skull and Tae just leered.

  
“Your memory should be good considering how you regard me; you do remember what happened the last time, right?” Tae seemed to have calmed down.

  
She managed a nod, afraid of what he was capable of, and blinked back the fresh tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

  
“Excellent, so be a sweetheart for me and lets walk over to the till point. Remember, Alice, not a sound…”

  
Tae pulled her off the doors and steered her through the shop, stopping only once because Alice had fumbled and tripped. Tae caught her and twisted her arm again, making her cry out in pain.

  
“Uh uh, Alice, remember no noise.” He tutted softly, in his cold teasing voice.

  
Denzel approached the two, “The cameras are running but they’re not recording anything. It’s weird... there aren’t any tapes attached to the cameras…” Denzel looked utterly perplexed and worried that he may have potentially ruined their plan.

  
Tae snickered in response, “So they’re all dummies? Do you hear that, Alice? Every camera in this store was just for a show…” He spoke as Denzel tossed rope and thick silver tape onto the countertop. He felt Alice’s shoulders shake with her silent crying.

  
“All is left is to tie her up and we’ll be on our way.”

  
Alice went awfully still and paled in Tae’s hold.

  
She figured that it was going to end badly.   
She just wished she got to see Min before her miserable life was over. Min was good to her and didn’t bring drama to her shitty life. But there she was in the clutches of a criminal who possibly had stalked her and was acting out.

  
She sobbed harder in Tae’s hold.

  
“Oh no, sweetheart, I can’t have you crying when we’re spending time together. Especially when it will be just a few short moments before it’s all over and I’m forced to end our fun. You know what that means for you, right?” Tae spoke beside her ear with a sickening sugary tone as he held her wrists with bruising force before her eyes.

  
“Don’t move too much or it will pinch.” His tone was almost scolding her as he wrapped the rough rope around her wrists and tightened them till she sobbed in his cage like arms. He roughly grabbed her arm and rounded her to face him.

  
Alice cried harder when she met those frigid blue eyes since her sobs were loud and hiccupped.

  
“Tsk. Tsk. I told you to be quiet, Alice.” He stuck the tape over her mouth before sliding out a slim blade and cut the tape, just close enough to nick her skin satisfyingly.

  
He gave the once over to the petite shivering girl in front of him, the look on his face unreadable but he was calculating again as his cold eyes swept over her. He seemed to be pleased with the slight tremors that racked her body and the tears that slid down her face and the little cut on her face that was beading with blood against her peachy skin tone.

  
Denzel came back saying he emptied the all the cash from the till and was ready to go if Tae was.

  
Tae was about to give the go ahead for leaving when Tae whipped his head hearing a latch give away. Alice looked hopeful and her eyes searched frantically for the source of sound.

  
“Alice.” 

The voice was muffled but called out happily and Alice suddenly had life in her as she struggled in Tae’s hold. The two men froze before Tae had shot Denzel a withering look.

  
“I thought you took care of securing the other entrances to this store…” Tae murmured in a deathly calm tone.

  
“There was just one door in the back and it looked locked…” Denzel mumbled and looked away from Tae’s cold eyes.

  
Tae clucked his tongue softly as Alice fell across the floor messily the moment she broke free from his grasp; she had managed to bypass all the glass and liquid before she had fallen to the ground. Her hair splaying messily and limbs limp with stinging elbows and knees. Tae bent down, grabbing her hair to angle her head back and placed the flat cold side of blade against her strained neck, silently pleased with how she stilled with fear.

  
“Be quiet, sweetheart. Do you want someone to find us? We’ll have to kill that person too, you know?” Tae turned his head and looked to Denzel.

  
“Lock that door.” Tae instructed firmly and secured his mask over his face again, the hem of the mask settling high on the bridge of his nose and covering over his cheekbones as the loops of the mask were secured over his ears. Tae bent down and threaded his hand in Alice’s hair and angled her head until her face was turned, her cheek pressed into the cold tiles of the floor. His gaze fell to her face and made out how she had been looking at him, the single brown eye focused on him.

  
“You’re in luck, sweetheart, I just may have to make a show after all…” He whispered softly, waiting to see who would come through the passage way.

  
Soon the footsteps got louder and a figure filled the passageway.

  
“Alice…” the voice was barely above a whisper.

  
Alice cried hoping Min went away instead of looking for her so that he would live. But he was there before her and Alice knew that they were going to die.

  
Tae held still, staring blatantly at the man in the passageway while Denzel blanched, gun trembling in his shaky grasp.

  
Tae had almost laughed and stopped Denzel, who had been trying to pluck up the nerve to steady his gun and fire, “Put it away.” He ordered and Denzel nodded but still very confused.

  
He thought that it was some sick joke because there was a guy in front of him with his face on him.

  
He noticed how Alice was shaking her head vigorously trying to signal to the person to get away.

  
“You know what?” – Tae stood up very slowly and dragged Alice into a haphazard sitting position. He had her on her knees before she wailed with the rough tug of her hair and got to her feet.

  
Min had watched the man that was abusing Alice with a mix of feelings. Obviously, his first reaction was somehow to put distance between the Alice and her aggressor but he was close enough to kill her and it would be all for naught if he did something drastic and careless.

So Min waited, watching for some sort of opportunity – if he could get within reach of Alice, they could flee without a problem but Min found it hard to concentrate with the blazing blue eyes that were glaring at him.

  
“Take her to the car and head back. I’m taking this one.” His tone was calm and tight.

  
“Sure, boss.” Denzel replied weakly as Tae had pushed Alice in his direction. He caught onto Alice but he couldn’t stop staring at the guy dressed in fancy clothes that looked just like Tae.

  
It took the other man a moment to realise what Tae had said before he jumped back, tripping over a box and landed messily. He had fallen backward while trying to back away from Tae.

Tae figured it would be easy since the other male was stumbling all over himself in his panic so Tae drew closer but the frightened male made a sharp recovery and got to his feet and bolted down the passage from his fallen spot.

  
Tae cursed before he gave chase to the male who looked like him.

  
The other blonde was fast as he crashed through the cluttered back route of the shop and tossed down a few stock boxes and kicked his own clothes bag in the way to create a buffer but Tae was agile; he jumped and dodged whatever came his way as the escapee tried to crash over obstacles and knock over things to block the path.

  
It was until they both got into the back alley, the area opened and gave Tae the ability to chase better. He almost caught the boy but the blonde dodged and slipped in another direction of the block.

  
Tae gave chase and tried to search for the figure. He stopped, panting lightly behind his mask into the cold night air as he breathed and strained his hearing above his hammering heart and the way his blood pounding in his ears to find the slightest give away.

  
He heard a crunch and he knew he hit jackpot.

  
Tae whirled on his heels and took off in the direction of the back alley and found the blonde man fumbling with keys between his shaky hands to get into his car but Tae caught up to him and yanked him off the car by grabbing him by shoulder and elbow. The frightened man shouted and tried to push Tae away but Tae grabbed onto his shoulders and kicked at the other to drop him to the ground.

  
He heard the body crash with a thud and took pleasure at the wince of pain he heard. Tae stood beside the crumpled heap of the man and watched the keys slip out of his grasp. The blonde on the ground rolled over and urged his body to move.

  
“Where are you taking Alice?” He tried to reach out and glared up at Tae.

  
Tae’s icy gaze flicked between the hand gripping at his jean clad ankle and back to the face, fierce determination clear on the unnerving face before him.

It seemed to be some sort of desperation move but Tae used his other leg to kick at man’s ribs. The other yelped and rolled over once more, coughing but Tae continued to watch the man on the floor, ignoring how the other was coughing – winded of all air from his lungs but he was still trying to fight Tae.

  
“Do you value you her that much?” Tae asked softly.

  
Tae bent down and the other gripped at the neckline of Tae’s hoodie to try and drop him but Tae countered, tackling flower boy and got on top of the pinned down boy. He had his knees caged over the boy’s torso and tried to punch him but the flower boy did great at defence, forearms flush against each other and wrists crossed to catch each punch.

  
It was a good tactic and it would have worn Tae out but Tae had switched up from trying to drive the other’s arms apart and chose to target the torso and winded the man beneath him further – it worked immediately when he heard the pained groan and watched how the flower boy curl into himself, his entire body jolting with hacking coughs as Tae’s punch forced air out of his lungs.

  
Eventually, the flower boy managed to throw Tae’s weight with a punch and he sat up to push Tae off him completely. He breathed heavily, watching in horror as Tae rolled over and looked at him with a ferocious stared.

  
“I want to know where you’re taking her…” He demanded heatedly.

  
“You should be making a run for it and maybe asking to save your own life instead of hers...” Tae got onto his knees and pulled out his knife, the blade flicking out immediately. 

The blonde flower boy let the words sink in for a moment before he tried to dash away from the aggressor again. It would have worked but Tae had caught him by the ankle and dropped him down to the ground again. 

“Let me go!” The boy yelped again as he tried to shake off Tae’s death grip around his ankle and tried to crawl away. He tried to kick back with the same foot that was trapped. He felt like he had hit the chaser before he felt the grip loosen on him. But it was Tae who had let go off him and the unknown man tried to escape by crawling away into a safe place.

  
“Why? So you can escape?”

  
“No… you won’t tell me so I’m going after her…” He hissed heatedly.

  
Tae gave a breathy laugh, “How far do you think I’ll let you go?” He had walked over, watching the flower boy trying to lift off the ground but Tae pressed his heavy boot into the blonde’s shoulder blade before applying pressure.

  
He watched the boy flatten to the ground and try to escape the way Tae was hurting him.

  
“Again, I’ll ask, how far do you think I’ll let you go?” He asked, toying with the boy as he stopped crushing the boy’s shoulder blade but his boot resting over the bruised spot, he had been playing with the knife in his grasp as he tried to understand the boy.

  
_Wasn’t he afraid of the Undercity’s mafia?_

  
He felt the boy trembling under his boot and Tae bent a little to check if he had started crying but the flower boy had laughed.

  
“Are you afraid that if I get away, I’m going to report you?” He snickered breathlessly, turning his head back to throw a look Tae.

  
_Interesting_ …

  
Tae bent down, fisting the flower boy’s hair, “You’ve got some nerve to try and threaten me in your position…” His voice was still so calm; he was more intrigued than enraged with the gall of the flower boy.

  
“You wouldn’t believe the kind of friends I have…” He snorted.

  
“Oh? You’re threatening me again?” Tae snickered and placed the knife to his neck.

  
“Remove it…” The flower boy hissed.

  
Tae ran the knife over his skin lightly before he grabbed the back of his collar and rolled him over – it was an opportunity to put some space between them.

The boy had backed away on his palms until his back hit the side of his car. He sat there with the expression of being caught off guard with the way he stared, wide eyed at Tae and a hand at his neck, frantically feeling for the nick.

  
_How could his eyes be that wide?_

  
Despite the threat, the boy was still tense and his chest rose and fell in heavy rhythm, puffing faint clouds and his body trembling. His fingers were touching gingerly near the nick on the underside of his jaw.

  
“You’re trying to scare me like this, aren’t you?” He spat; his voice shaky but he didn’t seem entirely ruled by fear.

  
“Is it working?” The blue eyes gleamed with something sinister as he spoke.

  
“No…” The flower boy spat.

  
“Let me ask you something then…” The flower boy stared with wide unnerving eyes.

  
“I always thought seeing my face outside a mirror was me being drunk off my ass but here you are so who are you to have my face?”

  
The question was met with silence. Tae had cornered the flower boy against his own car and swung a leg over the flower boy’s weakened legs before he kneeled over him, pressing the blade up against the warm flesh.

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You’re wearing a mask and it’s dark. You couldn’t possibly calm we look the same.” The stranger spat.

  
“I saw you in the store – remember all the lights? I don’t make mistakes.” Tae chuckled darkly, feeling a tingle of entertainment with the mysterious boy.

  
“I still don’t know what you’re talking about because I don’t even know what you look like.” The male muttered out, annoyed.

  
“Ah… so are you interested in me?” Tae chuckled a little, “Well, I don’t think you’ve earned that privilege.”

  
“But Alice did?” He spat, vexed at the way Tae was talking in circles.

  
“Alice is special. She remembered me so I have unfinished business with her that needs wrapping up.” Tae sniffed.

  
“You intend to hurt her for that? Why? You aren’t even being chased anymore…”

  
“You ask a lot of questions for someone who may die any moment now.” Tae mused.

  
“I don’t plan on dying here.” The flower boy hissed.

  
“You sound awfully confident about that.” Tae seemed very amused.

  
“We’re both of interest to each other right now… so you will keep me alive.” Tae rolled his eyes because flower boy did have a point.

  
“Have you always looked like that?” Tae added his question aloud.

  
“Always.” The man’s voice sounded gravely certain.

  
“Always?” Tae scoffed.

  
“Yeah, I doubt anyone would determinedly want to emulate a criminal’s face.” The blonde scoffed and Tae found himself entertained. “Besides who do you think you are to be so conceited?” The flower boy threw him a judging look and canted his head to the side.

  
It had been split second reaction but Tae had struck him across the face and had pulled out his gun, pressing it to the forehead of the blonde who was trying to curl in on himself with the pain.

  
“Fuck…” He cussed softly, his jaw rolling and a hand at his cheek, feeling the flaming heat of where he had been struck.

  
“Watch that mouth of yours if you don’t want to get in anymore trouble.” Tae threatened in a cold tone, the cold muzzle of the gun digging into his temple. But Tae’s breath almost hitched when his gaze was locked with hard defiant brown eyes.

  
He actually dared to glower at Tae.

  
It irritated Tae – why wasn’t he afraid? Why wasn’t he begging for his life? Why was he still fighting?

  
His musing was distracted when he was toppled over; the flower boy had tried to tackle him and had reached for Tae’s knife to use it against Tae. Tae gripped the wrist of the hand that held the knife and squeezed painfully to the point the brown eyed male had tears in his eyes but he would not utter a sound of pain.

  
Tae twisted his squeezing grip and the flower boy gasped with a whimper on his lips. He had dropped the knife and Tae was quick to retrieve it from the floor, in the same swift motion as he rolled them both over.

  
He flicked the blade into place and pressed it to the other’s skin, sharp edge resting flat against his skin while Tae had the gun muzzle pressed to the centre of his forehead.

  
“I may not kill you yet but I know a way to break almost every bone in your body without killing you.” Tae was content with the stillness that washed over and was even more so pleased with the shudder he felt beneath him.

  
“If you give up now, I won’t hurt you and I’ll take you to Alice…”

  
“Why would you suddenly make this deal with me…”

  
“Well I don’t want you running off to the police, so you might as well come with me.” Tae nodded, that sounded about right.

  
“I don’t understand…” The flower boy frowned, searching for the catch in the deal.

  
“I don’t have a ride back because you tried to run so you’ll take me back…” Tae shrugged.

  
There was a long pause as Tae released the hold on the hammer and it flicked back up and he moved it away at a painfully slow pace before withdrawing the knife. He was surprised when the boy complied and let himself be hauled up by a dangerous criminal who could very well do anything to him.   
He stopped to sweep the set of keys off the floor.

  
Tae manage to shuffle them back into the store he noticed Denzel was gone and no sign of Alice was to be seen.

  
“Where the fuck did you even send them?” Tae heard the other hiss at him.

  
“You are in no position to ask questions. You’re my hostage…” He brusquely shoved the boy against the countertop. Tae heard the wince of pain from the other boy and felt a shiver wash over him in a way that shouldn’t have.

  
The boy sounded nothing like him. The tone was all soft and innocent.

  
And maybe, just maybe he considered hearing it again.

  
Tae ran a hand through his hair frustrated and cursing at such thought crossing his mind. It was supposed to be an easy job and he was supposed to go on holiday for the week. He must be out of his mind.

  
He had two hostages instead of a dead body.  
And one of them has his face.

  
And worst of all, he left Sakura with James and Denzel.

  
There was a method to how Tae worked. He was clean and precise. He had no loose ends and yet his current situation was like a ball of wool unravelling in his grasp.

He looked at the young man before him who was slumped against the countertop stand; head hung low, and tried to nurse his shoulder with hushed curses, clutching at his arm defensively.

  
Tae found it eerie to look at. It was what-could-be-him as he saw the swish of the blonde bangs but the whole image changed up with the ridiculously expensive outfit, from the patterns on his dress shirt to his shiny dress shoes – it was everything that Tae wasn’t and it sure as hell was everything that Tae couldn’t afford even on his priciest jobs.

  
The entire surreal feeling was popped like a bubble when the flower boy looked up and Tae found the warmest pools of brown eyes instead of the ice cold blue ones that always seem to glower back at him when he glanced at his own reflections.

  
They were a set of brown eyes that made him forget about Alice’s own unnerving set.

  
Tae turned for a moment and tried to clear his mind to think what he was going to do.   
But the unknown young man decided to make a run for the front door. Tae was quick to bolt and catch the escapee.

  
Tae whirled him around and shoved him against a set of shelves, watching his body bounced off the shelves while the jars rattled and fell off them in the process.

Tae ignored the groan of pain he heard and pushed the boy back against the shelves to pin there, forearm pressing down on brown eyed blonde’s windpipe before soundly punching him across the jaw.

  
Tae took a moment to shake out the pain from his knuckles, glaring at the softer bleeding version of him. The unnamed man was struggling to breathe as he tried to overcome the concerning rhythm of panting and gasping.

  
He really didn’t like how the evening was turning out. What he didn’t expect was the body to lunge at him again and make him stagger. Tae was silently thanking that he was fitter and stronger than the other guy. Tae once again countered and pushed him to the floor. He grabbed the rope on the countertop and pulled it down to wrap it around the trapped man’s wrists.

  
“No! Fucking let go of me…” He growled and struggled against the rope that was winding around his sleeve clad forearms.

  
“Next time you try something brave like that I won’t hesitate to put bullets in your legs.” Tae threatened, blue eyes steeling to a dangerous glint.

  
“Watch me escape, even then…” The voice panted back as the male struggled against Tae’s weight and the bindings on his wrists.   
Tae scoffed watching the defiant brown eyes oppose him, “Oh yes, just like how you are right now.”

  
“Go fuck yourself…” Tae’s victim was frustrated and muttered out, the fight in him subsiding and he looked away from Tae’s eyes. Tae smirked with the boy docile and compliant against him. He somehow became uncomfortable with how easily that feeling settled in him and moved away.

  
Tae had pulled him off the shelves and pushed him forward, in the direction of the doors.

  
“Hey, watch your fuc–“ The feisty boy swivelled around to fight but Tae had struck him over the face again and watched the side profile, before tangling his fingers in the blonde hair, pulling it up to look at him.

  
“For a pretty boy, you’ve got quite the foul mouth. But you’re in no fucking position to be mouthy, so shut it.” Tae hissed aggressively, still watching the brown eyes glare daggers at him as he grabbed at the roll of tape.

  
“Wait…” He pleaded almost gently.

  
Tae’s hands stilled for some reason.

  
“Were you serious about us looking a like?” He asked softly.

  
Tae’s mouth curled, “So you are interested in me after all…”

  
“No… I just – you didn’t seem like you were lying.” He blinked and looked at Tae – his brown eyes dancing from his blue eyes to the mask blocking off the rest of his face.

  
Tae hooked a ring clad digit in the hem of the mask near his nose and pulled it down slow before the material tucked under his chin neatly, the loops stretching from being hooked around his ears.

  
He saw, rather than heard, the flower boy gasp, his bruised and pretty mouth rounding in shock.

Tae spent a moment solely focused on how the flower boy blonde took in his face. The realisation was clear across his features and the brown pools widened until Tae swore he saw flecks of gold in his brown eyes.

  
Something clicked in Tae’s mind as he gazed into the brown eyes.

  
_I want._

  
_I should._

  
_I can._

  
_I will._

  
But before the flower boy could get an edgewise in, Tae ripped some tape off the roll and cut with his knife.

He muffled the protest of the flower boy as taped his mouth over roughly, taking satisfaction at how the boy’s face crumpled at the stinging sensation.

  
“Behave.” Tae ordered. He had pulled the flower boy out to his car.

He saw the confusion when they stopped in front of the boot. Tae popped the boot lid and threw a glance at the brown eyed man. The flower boy wasn’t an idiot since he was fast enough to put two and two together. His eyes had widened like saucers when realisation dawned on him.

  
The pretty boy tried to escape his captor’s hold but Tae shoved the man into the back of the Charger with a struggle before slamming it down.

  
Tae settled himself into the driver’s seat. He drove back to the Den with the adrenaline dying in his veins; he could feel his recklessness replacing itself with worry and fear of consequences. His mind was working itself into a web of unnecessary trouble. It was making him think faster than he should be jumping to conclusions.

  
It drove him crazy until he parked off as he let it sink in about how really beyond fucked up the situation was.

He slammed his fist on the steering wheel, “Shit!”

  
He had his own look alike trapped, tied up and shoved into boot, this wasn’t good at all.

  
Tae ran his hands through his hair and yanked on the ends of the blonde locks. He had knocked his head against the steering wheel a few times before his forehead rested against the hard wheel. He was trying to think.

  
_NOW WHAT?_

  
His mind screamed at him for his reckless behaviour. After a few minutes, Tae had managed to quell the panic within him. He didn’t realise he was staring off until he heard a buzz.

  
_His cell phone. Shit._

  
Tae spotted the little phone left on the passenger’s seat. He ignored it as he started the car and drove back to the Den.

After wrestling with his mind into silence, Tae realised he was more pissed than panicked and he had already reached five hundred percent with how done he was with the night.

All he wanted was a shower and something powerful enough to let him sleep instead of the new set of brown eyes that got under his skin in an entirely different way that he didn’t want. 


	18. B R C 1 6: B R O K E N C R O W N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong All!   
> 2 announcements:
> 
> 1\. WANT IS THE BOP WE ALL NEEDED! Taemin literally sensed me struggling to complete BRC and went here let me help Gia finish. I felt such major Tae vibes but that's spoiler worthy information I'm sharing with you loves
> 
> 2\. DOUBLE UPDATE TO FOLLOW!!!!

B R C 1 6: B R O K E N C R O W N

 

Upon arriving at the Den, Tae had parked the Charger in the same container as Sakura.  
He sat for a moment trying to understand how he had doppelganger.

  
There wasn’t the slightest that they were twins – his mother wouldn’t have stopped bitching about the fact that there was the possibility of two screw ups – not that his mother ever didn’t bitch about anything in life. The thought alone left Tae grimacing.

  
_There must be some way to find out his identity…_

  
_Just who is pretty boy?_

  
He checked the interior of the Charger – the car was clean… very clean. It almost like when one would bring it back from the car wash. Tae had rummaged in the side of the door compartment before he felt along the top to check the visors for some sort of clue as to what or who the pretty boy. Tae knew for a fact that he’d have to leave the boy’s phone alone and only resort to it as an end of all options.

  
_No driver’s licence?_

  
_Hmmm…._

  
Tae shifted to the cubby and jumped when flower boy’s phone started ringing again.

  
_Alright… not now._

  
Tae sighed. He was too tired to deal with an investigation.

  
_Tomorrow morning…_

  
He slid out of the car and made his way to the boot. He paused momentarily to brace himself for the blonde to fight back – Tae had wrestled with the flower boy at length to get him into the boot so there was no doubt that opening the boot was a sure fire chance for retaliation.

  
He popped the lid and paused before even lifting it up, almost expecting the boot lid to fly open because of the flower boy. He lifted the boot lid and raised an eyebrow when he found the flower boy passed out along with all the escaping stale air. Tae mused it hadn’t long enough for his hostage to pass out but the pretty boy was out cold.

  
_Shock? Exhaustion? Trauma? Did he hit his head along the way?_

  
Tae shook himself out of his trance, not really understanding why he was concerned about his hostage.

  
_Maybe because he looks somewhat like me_ …

  
He had grabbed the phone from the front seat and pocketed the phone before carrying the unconscious being to the shipping container that contained the lift.

  
He propped the body against the cage while he punched the pad to shift down.

  
He stopped the lift the floor above the Den floor and dragged his look alike across the dusty rough concrete floor. He found Alice strewn on the floor and out for the count.

  
He secured ropes on their legs while his head raced a million miles in that moment; he stopped briefly when he spotted the swelling on the boy’s ankle.

  
_When did that happen? Did he sprain it in our scuffle?_

  
He brushed it off and tightened the rope on that ankle, insisting he doesn’t care – it would have worked for Tae had it not been for the sound of protest from the flower boy. Tae’s head snapped back up his face and found the flower boy’s mouth parting and he heard the small soft groan.

  
Tae almost wanted to tighten the rope to see how far he could push the prodding before the flower boy would stir awake. But Tae swore under his breath, mentally shaking himself of the absurd thought. He was already far too invested in the stranger.  
It’s solely because we seem like polar opposites and we look alike.

  
Tae wasn’t aware of the scowl on his face as he tried to convince himself about how captivated he was by the stranger and then propped the two captives against each other, back to back, for support. He seemed satisfied and left back to the cage.

  
When he entered into the Den, the two boys came in looking at Tae with quizzical looks. He knew they would want to know where he ran off to and left the rest of his own operation abandoned.

  
“Not a fucking word…” Tae ordered.

  
He flung open the fridge door and grabbed the chilled bottle vodka.

  
“Where are Sakura’s keys?” He had asked softly, unscrewing the cap and took a generous swig.

  
“On your desk.” Denzel answered as he watched Tae drink a little more before he hissed low from the burn of it. Tae nodded to acknowledge that Denzel had answered him.

  
But then all three men fell into silence for different reasons. One didn’t want to talk, the other didn’t know what to say and the last was waiting.

  
“That wasn’t part of the plan, Tae!” James had voiced his mind, ignoring the awkward silence and finally spoke as he approached.

  
“God dammit, James! Would you even let me drink in peace?” Tae exploded as James slammed the fridge door shut. Tae narrowed cold eyes on James who stared right back, hyperaware of Tae’s tightened grasp aroun the neck of the vodka bottle.

  
“Would you even mind explaining why you went off the rails on your own operation?” James frowned, mimicking Tae’s tone with his own biting words but not as much heat as Tae.

  
“No… I do mind because I know it wasn’t part of the plan but shit changes on the spot. You know this as well as I do, James!” Tae growled out.

  
“No. Shit doesn’t change when you set a plan – yes jobs go to shit when it’s beyond your control but you don’t do this. When you decide to do something, you get it done come hell or high water. You were supposed to kill her and get rid of her tonight; you were set on it so what the hell exactly happened that made you change plans?! Keeping a captive within the Undercity is harder than murdering someone, Tae! Do you finally understand why I’m making an issue out of this?!” James snapped.

  
“You think I don’t fucking realise that?!” Tae fumed, knowing that James was right but that didn’t mean he wasn’t being annoying in that moment, “I know how bad this looks but I’m still sticking to the original plan… something else just happened to come up when I was there at the store…”

  
“So she’ll be gone?” He crossed his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at Tae.

  
“She’ll be gone.” Tae knocked back another swig from the bottle, “Give me a few hours. I need to think and sleep.” Tae huffed.

  
“Fine, I won’t stay if you plan to keep a hostage. I don’t do the whole feed the prisoner job during my holiday.” James settled somewhat, seeming not as upset as before – at least visibly.

  
“Trust me; we’re not spending a holiday doing that.” Tae vowed.

  
“What about the money? Is that going to the old man?” James asked, canting to the bag of money on the coffee table in their lounge.

  
“Fuck no. That’s ours. I know the Old Man isn’t paying us to off the bitch…” Tae trailed off knowingly.

  
“What’s this nonsense Denzel kept babbling about on how this other guy was there and he looked like you? I couldn’t get him to shut up for the first hour he got back…” James scowled as he complained, oblivious to the way Tae’s cool gaze cut from James to Denzel who could only look away in guilt.

  
“I swear to God if you’re doing drugs… Tae and I will both kill you.” James threatened quietly.

  
“I’m not on anything! You didn’t see it, James! I swear I’m perfectly sane.” Denzel protested vehemently.

  
“Denzel is somewhat right. He did look like me.” Tae sounded a little conflicted – a cross between confusion and irritation.

  
“Did?” James asked and Denzel looked almost queasy.

  
“Hmmm…” Tae hummed but gave no answer, swirling the liquid around in the bottle, seemingly glaring at the clear alcohol.

  
“I hope he’s been take off. We don’t need drama, Tae.” James warned him.

  
“I’ll tie up loose ends in the morning, James. Don’t worry about it.” Tae said with finality.

  
It wasn’t until he was inside his room, Tae dropped his shoulders and ragged his steps. Tae was exhausted beyond belief and he desperately wanted a shower.

  
He chucked items on the table.

  
_His knife._

  
_His gun._

  
_The Charger’s keys._

 

_Sakura’s keys._

  
_His phone and the stranger’s phone._

  
He briefly glanced at the phone.

  
Tae noticed a few messages and missed calls but it was none of his business so he went to shower. After finishing most of the hot water, he got out and found fresh boxers and sweats before opening the half-drunk bottle of vodka.

  
He was being decent this time instead of drinking straight from the bottle and poured into a glass as he sat down at his messy desk and powered his laptop. He sipped and scrolled through a few messages he had but nothing was important except the one from Ji Kwang Ho who firmly stated he wouldn’t be giving Tae any more money unless he works the Winters for money.

  
Tae pressed the cold rim of the glass to the bridge of his nose. The man was definitely asking for a bullet. Ji Kwang Ho wasn’t broke by any means. He was just being greedy at the new influx of money.

  
He would make a visit to the old man soon. But that was for another day since he had other things to deal with, particularly the two unconscious figures on the floor above him.  
The bottle was steadily emptying itself as the glass filled and emptied with Tae trying to shake the edge from the night. His silence kept shattering with the buzzing of the unnamed male’s cell phone going off every now and then.

  
He huffed and snatched the phone off the desk as he jumped to his feet. He paced holding the now still device between his fingers. He tapped the button at the side and the lock screen burst to life.

  
_12 missed calls._

  
_From Halmoeni and a private number?_

  
_Who is this kid?_

  
_No password protection?_

  
_How stupid can you get?_

  
Tae found himself too curious for his own good and swiped the lock screen away. This kid had nothing out of the ordinary as he scrolled the apps. He dared not to open any of them, particularly the messenger app.

  
He kept his phone as clean as Tae did. But Tae found that strange since he kept his phone clean so he didn’t have a digital footprint and yet this other version of him did the same.

  
Tae bet they didn’t have the same line of work. He even recalled the way the blonde hissed about not wanting to emulate his looks purposefully.

  
He sighed. The entire evening was giving him a headache the more he thought about the mysterious man who looked like him.

  
He stalked towards the full length mirror, looking at it as if there was some sign in the safe behind the mirror. He had wrapped his left fingers firmly around the frame as if considering lifting it. But Tae decided against it and trudged off to bed.

  
Tae headed to bed that night with a twisting feeling in him. He really couldn’t sleep knowing he saw his own face with a different set of eyes.

  
It was weird. Really weird.

  
It wasn’t like popping on a pair of contacts. From what Tae saw at the store, the boy’s face was different to his. He growled when he realised he shouldn’t care and that this boy should just be treated like any other; a blank slate, it’s just a name and just a face and there should be no attachments. 

 

* * *

 

_Blue roses…._

  
_Lots of blue roses strewn out like a comforting bed._

  
_Petals pouted to a fluff lush cushion._

  
_A figure lays on them lazily, almost regally despite his careless fashion of draping his lean limbs._

  
_His body is clad pure white fabric; it almost looks like robes of a sort with the way if flares and falls against his frame. The material clings to him with every rise and dip in his figure. But somehow the material flows out onto the bed of roses._

  
_He had a crown adorning his shining blonde locks that is messy across his alabaster skin. The crown is a chaotic threading of vicious black thorn vines and closed blue buds with dark netting veiling half of his face as it slashes across the eyes and nose from the temple. The material has a mind of its own as it bunches and splays in an unruly fashion and clashes against the shining light coloured locks that curls playfully and softly against the starchy scratchy fabric._

  
_The veil shifts as he reaches it for gently before turning to open his eyes._

  
_Blue eyes…_

  
_Cold, sin-filled blue eyes._

  
_There are blue roses blooming within pupils…_

  
_The unhappiness and unattainable filled within them. He grins with wickedness – the taste of his own contempt in him. He looks like home and is everything that is not._

  
_His eyelids flutter to a close and there’s a flash of silver. The roses shake and the petals fall as if they have been disturbed. His delicious lips part silently as his body jolts and he arches, almost gracefully, upward. He slips back into his relaxed manner but it doesn’t seem as graceful, it’s almost sluggish._

  
_Warmth…_

  
_Warmth in a trickle..._

  
_Red?_

  
_Red liquid… thick and heavy and staining the petals._

  
_It splashes on like dew and then like downpour all at once and changed blue to red._  
_Blue roses soaking in blood…_

  
_Alice…_

  
_He remains untouched by the red, pure as the white but the edges of the flowing material are being doused as it mingles with the red. His eyelids flicker open and his eyes are clouded over with a type of haziness. The hate is fading. The sadness is seeping. The ice blue eyes swirling and morphing into pretty chocolate brown eyes…_

  
_Alice…_

  
_The life behind the brown slowly dies… and his lips part, red with blood._

  
_Alice…_

  
“Alice!” Her name is rasped – the sound is weird as if it was lodged at the back of the throat. It’s hoarse and hushed and frantic.

  
Min tried to shuffle to get Alice’s attention but his body was sluggish and aching, his muscles screaming in protest with sharp movements. He supposed that was what would happen after fighting with his kidnapper but it didn’t stop him from trying to get Alice to wake up.

  
If only she’d wake up. He was worried about her, her skin was covered in a sheet of sweat despite the cold atmosphere. She felt warm and clammy against him and her clothes stuck to her.

  
He really can’t tell how long it’s been since they’ve been kidnapped, but he’s figured a good few hours have passed. He really wished he had some sort of way of telling though; there wasn’t even a blasted window in sight.

  
He remembered part of his bumpy car ride to wherever the hell the madman was taking him but the trunk became extremely hot quite quickly while he tried to fiddle with the ropes around his wrists.

  
Thankfully he had managed to rip the tape off his mouth. He had grinded his teeth against the stinging sensation that flamed his skin and the little wound at the corner of his mouth when his look alike struck him over with the gun. He had felt it bleed but he was focusing on steadying shallow breathing.

  
Min had felt the hot stale air fill his lungs and his mind dulled. His head felt heavy and the ropes were lazily tugged with numbed fingers that brushed sloppily against the rough cord. He had taken a particularly nasty bump to the head and passed out.

  
He woke to the cold room with an unconscious Alice against his back when he felt her hair poke through the tiny holes in his shirt and her familiar scent. He felt the chill steal its way into his shirt and cursed the material. Min couldn’t tell a thing since the room was dark but he knew he was on the floor. He really couldn’t get any other type of bearing with the ache beating against his skull.

  
He nearly fell over when he felt Alice jolt awake with a start and ragged breathing as far as the rushed intakes of breath told Min; Min sighed in relief before going to calm her down.

  
“Alice! It’s me, Min.”

  
She settled but it wasn’t enough so he shifted her so he could face her.

  
“Are you alright, Alice?” He asked softly, voice very shaky and crackly. He shifted his bound wrists towards her face so his hands could touch her, clumsily yet affectionately and it did wonders to with the way she calmed and he felt her nod against his palms.

  
“I’m going to pull the tape off. It’s going to sting so place your palms on my legs and squeeze if the pain is too unbearable, okay?” He felt the nod against his palms again and the slight sharp intake of breath as if she was mentally preparing herself.

  
“On three, boo. 1…2…3…” He ripped the tape off and felt Alice’s hands clamp down on his thigh, nails slightly digging into his thighs uncomfortably. He silently bit back his wince.

  
“Minnie!” She breathed.

  
“Boo, did they hurt you?” Min asked in hushed worried tone as his fingers tried to undo the knot on her ropes but it was no good. They would have to be cut to free them. Alice sighed and attempted to hug Min but ended up stuffing her head under his jaw, inhaling deeply.

  
“I’m so glad I got to see you, Minnie. I’m just sorry it had to be under these circumstances. I feel like this is my fault.” She whispered to him. He placed his arms over her head to loop them around her so they could embrace a little closer.

  
He had hushed her, comforted her and assured her before she slipped into his lap and rested her head. He didn’t mind even with the pounding in his cranium. He was pretty sure he had bled at the temple but he paid no heed.

  
There was a loud clang and creak as the door opened, bringing in weak artificial light from where-the-hell the door connected to.

The sound of the door swinging open was awful – it screeched until it halted with a loud sound that indicated it had hit the concrete wall. The room had barely fallen into silence when Min and Alice heard footsteps – they were loud and synced the rhythm of Min’s headache. Alice had shot up, sitting upright as she yelped in fear and curled closer into him.

  
There was more shuffling in the darkness and immediately the light flooded the room from the swinging lightbulb from the ceiling. It swayed lazily and made the light dance and kept casting shadows with every swish.

  
Despite all the hazy lighting, Alice recognised something.

  
Those blue eyes.

  
“Morning…” The voice drawled in sick happiness.

  
Alice muffled her scream in Min’s collar while he finally took in the face of his kidnapper. The piss poor of the light of the back alleys in the Undercity didn’t play cruel tricks. Min was staring back at what looked like a warped version of his own face.

  
“Awww… have you guys started without me?” Min had already had grown to hate the mocking voice.

  
“What the hell do you even want with Alice?” Min tightened his arms around her.

  
“Well, change of plans, actually. Alice isn’t who we want now.”

  
“Who the fuck is we?” Min spat, glaring up at Tae as he walked closer. He had grabbed Min by the hair and lifted him up to separate him from Alice.

  
“Fucki–“ Min hissed and he bit his tongue when he remembered he didn’t want to add to the pain in his head.

  
“Oh,” His blue eyes flashed in delightful appreciation. “We’re off to a wonderful start. I like the way you learn on the ball – it didn’t take much to tame that mouth of yours.” He sneered as he angled Min’s head to face him while still hurting the brown eyed blonde.

  
Min huffed as he was dragged a little way through the room and he was shoved into something, apparently a chair. He felt rough hands on him and it made his skin crawl and he tried to shuffle when he felt a rope go around his waist and it bound him to the seat. Min struggled a bit but he almost yelped when he felt the chair tip backward slightly.

  
“W-woah!” He panicked, having a mini heart attack at the idea of his balance being compromised.

  
“Careful, wouldn’t want you tipped over in front of me now, would we?” He could almost hear the lewd suggestion in the tone of his kidnapper’s voice. Min could only muster his most loathsome glower at the blue eyed blonde. However the latter paid Min no heed as he dragged another chair across the room to face Min.

  
The blue eyed male had turned back to Alice and she screamed as he approached her.

  
“Stay away!” she screeched, panic filling her and she tried to flail to escape.

  
“Now, now, sweetheart, you have to play nice. You don’t want your friend hurt, do you?” Blue eyes hummed softly as he hauled her up.

  
Min growled at those words. “Stop doing that to her!” He hated how he was manipulating her.

  
“Chill, Blondie. I won’t hurt Alice… for now.” Blue eyes scoffed, making Alice walk with him as they crossed back to the chair, directly across Min. The two friends who were being held captive shared a look with each other – Min couldn’t do anything for Alice’s panicked expression.

  
“I just want her to join our conversation.” Blue eyes explained.

  
“Conversation?” Min’s high tone gave away his exasperation.

  
“Alright so maybe it’s more like Q & A.” Tae was quick to amend and quite matter-of-factly as he sat down. He made Alice sit down on his thigh as he settled her between his legs to face Min. It was as if Alice was being treated like a puppet that was perched on the thigh for its performance. Min felt horrible as he looked at Alice properly. Her hair was wild and knotted stray tufts framed her ghostly face. She was peaky and shaken.

  
Min nodded slowly in some sort of agreement.

  
“Great!” The blue of his eyes seemed brighter with his satisfaction. Min shivered because those eyes held an aura to them beyond the threatening gaze. The man was a pure brute judging from Min’s experience of being kidnapped but how did the man happen to have such cold calculating eyes.

  
He confused Min and it didn’t sit well in the soft brown eyed male.

  
_Was it remotely possible for someone to be so wild yet controlled?_

  
Min watched how the man opposite of him extracted a cell phone that way too familiar to him.

  
“Your phone has been ringing non-stop. Who’s looking for you?” He asked curiously.

  
Brown and blue clashed in a heated glare with knowing looks and a tangible silence.

  
“No answer? Am I going too fast? How about names? I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.” He grinned wickedly and not the playful wicked like Kai. It was almost scary. Min kept mum not really sure whether to answer or not.

  
“Alright, let’s play the hard way.” He gripped Alice by the hair, earning a cry of pain, and flicked out his blade. She screamed again but he paid no heed to the noise as he placed it to her neck.

  
“Please stop please ple–“ She was begging him to stop tormenting her but it fell on deaf ears as the hand in her hair released, she still couldn’t move with the blade placed to her strained neck.

  
“Shhh… sweetheart, everything will be fine.” He ran his hand through her hair with his free hand before turning back to Min, “Every question answered means one less carving into Alice.” He threatened as grinned at Min.

  
“Where should we start? Here?” Her arm.

  
“Please don’t!” Alice panicked and squirmed in his grasp.

  
“Here?” Her face.

  
Alice began to cry as he turned her towards him and looked up at her with his mean gaze.

  
“Oh, I know. Here!” He placed his blade against the dip of her collarbone.

  
“Minnie, help me please!” She cried softly.

  
“Alright!! Just don’t hurt her.” Min cried out, watching Alice squirm, completely helpless and silently crying.

  
“Then you know what to do, right?” The kidnapper asked smugly, knowing that he was getting his way.

  
“So what is your name?” He started so conversationally, like he wasn’t holding a knife to a trembling girl.

  
“Lee Min.” He answered curtly, hoping he wouldn’t be recognised. But Min paled with the glint of recognition clicking in his deranged kidnapper’s eyes.

  
“Pleasure, Min. My name is Tae.” His blue eyes glittered with frightening fascination as he shifted the blade to another part of Alice’s body.

  
“Who’s looking for you?” Tae asked.

  
“Dunno. You’ve had my phone, haven’t you?” Min snapped.

  
Tae chuckled darkly after tutting Min, “Nuh uh ah, Min. Let’s not say things we shall regret…”

  
The blade drew a thin line across Alice’s arm. She hissed through her teeth softly with silent tears.

  
“Stop! Don’t hurt her…” Min had lunged against all his restraints, but Tae had raised an eyebrow.

  
“You know what to do if you don’t want to hurt her… You’re the one causing her pain.” Tae sneered.

  
Min gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath before he met Tae head on as he dared to make eye contact.

  
“I honestly don’t know who could be looking for me.” His jaw was locked tightly as he kept his gaze locked with Tae.

  
Tae rose slowly, making Alice stand with him before he had roughly pushed her into the chair and walked over to Min and held up the cell phone with the call log open for Min. Min paled when he saw the multiple calls. A long list from Madam Kang but he would have missed the one number that trumped Madam Kang – maybe not in amount but by the fact it was there in the log.

_His father._

  
Min swore his father would have not missed him if he went missing from the Manor but the blasted old man was looking for him. Whatever for, it definitely wasn’t out of Min’s safety.

  
“That’s my father.” His answer was short again, because he couldn’t fathom why his father would be concerned. The thought alone left Min struggling to keep his breathing steady and remain calm. It had been years since he had a panic attack so severe but he could tell it was a second away from him losing it with the sheer amount of concentration he was putting up to focus on his breathing.

  
“And pray tell; what does Mr. Lee do for a living, Min?” Min knew Tae was just torturing him; he was toying with Min because Tae seemed to have already connected the dots in what he was looking for but he was dragging it out – almost humiliating Min and forcing Min to confirm things out aloud.

  
“He’s a businessman.” Min spoke, not recognising his own voice with how strained it hard become – his tone tight and his words bit as he watched Tae round back to Alice, standing behind the chair to pull her right back against the chair.

  
“Liar, liar. I would have to punish Alice for all the lying you’re trying.” Tae taunted in a sing song voice when he pulled Alice’s hair to expose her neck and pressed the blade to her skin.

  
“Fuck it…” Min’s head dropped, feeling the last of his fight in him waning, “He’s head of Lee Enterprises, the head conglomerate for the Lee Family in the Undercity.” Min snarled out.

  
“Ah… a chaebol! But I feel like you’re not telling me everything that you should be telling me, Minnie.” Tae quipped in amusement.

  
“What the fuck do you want from me? Was this planned by someone that you keep questioning me like this?” Min spat, utterly disgusted with the fact that his family’s ugly reputation was surfacing.

  
“Oh no… it was actually all by chance, Min! But I’d like for all of us to be on the same page,” Tae grinned and it was a malicious cold thing, “including Alice.”

  
“What are you talking about?” Alice’s hoarse voice came and Min stopped dead, going very still and wide eyed as he felt ice run in his veins.

  
“Alice, did you know? In the Undercity, everyone – and I mean everyone – works for one of two groups – the Yakuza or the Mafia.” He had tilted Alice’s face towards his own and spoke to her in a mock coaxing tone.

  
“And I work for the Mafia, you see. But I don’t rank very high in comparison to my boss because the Mafia works on a little elite circle of Families.”

  
“Stop.” Min said quietly, already knowing where the conversation was being steered.

  
“And the current Head Family in the Mafia the Lee Family – my boss’ boss if we have to put it into relative terms for you and I, sweetheart, so Alice can you tell me if you’ve ever seen any of the Lee Family members in the papers – rather have you ever wondered WHY we’ve never seen any of the Lee Family members across our newspapers?” Tae questioned Alice, even though he had slanted his icy gaze towards Min, the brown eyed blonde looked queasy and pale.

  
“Fuck… Stop it! She doesn’t need to know that!” Min growled, hard brown eyes glaring daggers.

  
“The Lee Family Head, Lee Hyun Woo, is the only photographed family member while he has a faceless son named Lee Min.” Tae smirked when he turned back to Alice and watched her pale to pasty white and saw her chest heave.

  
“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Alice?” Tae asked, he canted his head as he looked down on her.

  
“Am I the only Lee Min in this Undercity?” Min scoffed viciously – there were many with the family name Lee and they were many with a first name Min but he was the only with just Min had his only name.

  
“The Lee Family employed my boss, Ji Kwang Ho, who is the co-partner to your business as Ji Household.” Tae ignored Min in favour of sharing more information happily even as he didn’t take his eyes off Alice.

  
“STOP!” Min roared.

  
“Do you know what we deal as the most powerful sect of the Undercity Mafia, Alice?” Tae asked mockingly, his mean gaze on Min.  
She shook her head in the minute allowance Tae’s grasp on her hair allowed.

  
“Drugs. Your little boyfriend over here is sitting on a fortune built on the shit that drives people nuts in this city of ours.” Tae heard her breath hitch but he watched Min’s expression flash murderous with his anger.

  
“My, my. Are we hiding secrets, Minnie? Did Alice not know?” Tae smiled slow and lazy.

  
Min snarled.

  
“Don’t fucking call me that! Of course, she didn’t know, so leave her the hell alone.” He spat the words and jostled in his bound position again but he didn’t stray his gaze from Tae’s menacing look.

  
There was a clanging noise, a way of knocking on the door.

  
Tae’s eyes tore from Min’s fierce gaze and flicked to the door. Tae realised Alice’s hair and she had slumped against the chair, even as her good hand clasped near the cut on her arm and clamped down to easy the light stream of blood. Min couldn’t take looking at her lifeless like form; he hated how she had crumpled up in her seat seeming as her whole world crashed on top of her.

  
Tae had lifted her chin up to face him again.

  
“Alice, did you know Minnie here is the infamous Prince that everyone talks about in the Undercity. I know it’s a lot to take in,” he nodded in mock understand before he snorted, “But take your time and understand that your little boyfriend here is an even bigger criminal than I am even if he doesn’t do as much as I.” He let go of her and turned away from her even as she pressed her forehead to the seat of Tae’s chair and sobbed.

  
“I’ll be back for another more important chat with you, Prince Minnie.” Tae chuckled as he approached Min. He ruffled Min’s hair, before he shut the door soundly, with the echo of his chuckle bouncing off the dense walls.

  
“Alice…” Min called softly when he finally saw her calm from her bout of crying.

  
“Don’t, Min.” She whispered, eerily calm. She wouldn’t even look at him yet.

  
“Alice, please, let me expla–“

  
“Explain what, Min?!” She whirled in her seat to face him and he flinched at the anger that he saw on her face.

  
“Are you going to explain that you’re only the son of the Undercity’s strongest king pin and that you’re going to swear you’ve got nothing to do with it and that you hide all that from me just to protect me. Don’t be fucking ridiculous and bullshit a sob story, please.”

  
She was breathing heavily for a moment before she exploded again.

  
“OH. MY. GOD. It all fucking makes sense now. That’s where you kept disappearing to and your bullshit excuses for the unreasonable hours.” She vented with anger rattling her entire frame.

  
Not that she was particularly angry at Min but more at herself.

  
She was crying and Min couldn’t help her.

  
“It’s true! I did hide it. Imagine if I did bring it up. We’d be exactly like this… or worse. That kind of information isn’t exactly social climbing tool. You’re already looking at me different without giving me a chance to explain anything. Do you really believe in what Tae said or are you just that blinded by your fear that you won’t even listen to reason?!” Min looked at her with hurt tinting his tone – she wasn’t even giving him a chance to explain.

  
He had the right because all he did was trying to protect her and it was all blowing up in his face.

  
“Tae was mostly right and mostly wrong. I am the faceless son of the Lee Family and my father is the head of the mafia families in the Undercity. Out family business does operate drugs along with other awful things but it was because of those very facts I ran away from home. It was a very conditioned runaway after they found me but I felt better about myself because I had convinced myself it was half the evil with being away from it all. The nasty catch to the deal with my father was that my hands were never truly washed of the family business. I still had to keep my title in the business.” Min huffed, abhorring the fact that his family will always ruin anything pure in his life.

  
“So, you’re forced to keep your title as the fucking heir to the largest Mafia sect in the Undercity?!” Alice hiccupped on her breath but it didn’t diminish her anger as she scoffed.

  
“My Father – And I –“ Min found his lungs crushing in on themselves and took a deep breath. He hated talking about his problems. Kai had learnt to never press for answers and had always skirted around it for Min’s sake so the confrontation and confession was rubbing Min raw.

  
So Min decides he’d wax, poetically.

  
“We’ve never seen eye to eye, especially since I lost my mother when I was younger. We have always been on opposite ends of the business. I absolutely want nothing to do with it and he refuses to hand it over to anyone else but me. He’s an evil man who will get what he wants. He makes sure of it…” Min felt his throat close up but he was just choking on his words as he tried to reason and showed his point of view.

  
“For a long time, the idea of taking over was always just a far-away threat at the back of my mind but shortly after the store was robbed, he tried to call me back home but I was ignoring it. Eventually, he did something to convince me to come back and I had no choice but to agree. When I got to the Manor, my father told me that it was time that I would be more involved in the business and that I’d eventually have to move out of the Undercity and back into the Manor… I don’t want it – there is someone else who is better suited for the job but my father wouldn’t listen to my reasons. My father has always been a man to get what he wants the way he wants because he’s practically owned the Undercity for years and he had decided that I should take my position more seriously.” Min explained and he felt all the frustration surfacing again.

  
“So why did you come back to the Undercity, Min?” She asked quietly.

  
“I didn’t want to leave you on your own after that last phone call we had. I was supposed to go back in the morning… There are reasons why I needed to go back and will make me want to go back but I had decided I would dedicate to that after I could be certain that you were okay. I was supposed to leave for good. I knew it was a risk for me coming back to the Undercity but I never imagined this is what would have happened to us.” Min sighed.

  
“But why, Min?” Alice asked softly.

  
“I honestly don’t know. I never thought I’d meet someone in the Undercity that I’d grow fond of – I did come to the Undercity in hopes of isolating myself. But then you became my friend… I had to hide my life away from you and while I lied through my teeth about things, you were such an amazing friend to me. I swear that I did it with the intention to protect you.” Min fumbled with his words.

  
He couldn’t take the look Alice had on her face. She was scared – scared of him, looking at him like a stranger – and disgusted and angry and most of all betrayed.

  
“And –And…” Min’s voice cracked.

  
He felt extremely exhausted and his throat was dry. He thought his lungs stopped as he heaved another breath.

  
“And I was selfish. I don't  think I would have ever told you  the truth about me because I liked having a friend who treated me like a human being. I treasure our friendship but I adored how you saw me as Min and not the Undercity’s Prince.” He refused to look at Alice at that point because he was sure he would cry for being the pathetic being he truly was.

  
He always tried to be strong and perfect without making mistakes but he was flawed, tragically flawed. He messed up and he was weak on the inside. He tried to steady his breathing and tried to will away the little panic attack he had developed through his mental breakdown.

  
At first all he heard was the blood pounding through his ears and his heart hammering against his chest as it heaved heavily. He eventually heard nothing, he didn’t expect a sound from Alice and he didn’t blame her. He had done the biggest magic trick in history and changed into a totally different person before her in a matter of a conversation.

  
He wasn’t her best friend in her eyes anymore.

  
He was a criminal, even if just by association – if she was willing to even believe his words or worse he’d be labelled both a criminal and a liar to her.

  
Min heard shuffling so he figured she was moving away from him.

  
The blonde hung his head low in the direction of the bound wrists in his lap. He was shocked when Alice had shuffled up to his shaky knees and looked up to him. He looked at Alice and he couldn’t understand why she didn’t look at him with hate but he looked away from her.

  
She should hate him.

  
“I’m sorry, Boo.” He spoke so quietly, not sure if he got those words across or not.

  
The door slammed open again.

  
Tae grinned as he had James stopped at the door, “Holy fuck, he really does look like you, Tae.”

  
“Move her aside, James.” Tae ordered.

  
James had grabbed onto Alice, she tried to cling onto Min but James had started to drag her away from Min. Her screams filled the room and Min was trying to protest, lifting off the chair slightly but Tae had stepped in front of Min. He reared back, sitting down mechanically and pressed into the chair’s frame – the entire chair scrapping the floor with an awful sound as Min tried to put space between them.

  
Tae scoffed and grabbed onto the backrest of the chair and stilled it in its spot before he rounded it and bent down to Min’s ear level.

  
“You need to listen to me very carefully, Min.” Tae spoke quietly but he was firm. Min turned a little to look over his shoulder; he couldn’t make out how Tae had bent down to cut the ropes around Min’s waist. “You need to work with me if we want to keep Alice safe – there is some trouble from my side and it will only work if I can make it seem like I’m in complete control.”

  
“And I need to be away from Alice for this to work?”

  
He watched the rope fall away as Tae walked back to the front and cut the ropes around his ankles before he pulled Min out of his chair.

  
“Essentially; I suppose it would be better because Alice already knows how to listen to me.” Tae hummed, tightening his hold on Min’s slim bicep.

  
“Fear isn’t the same as obedience, Tae.” Min bit his words, even as Tae’s grip dug into his arm.

"No. It isn't. But it will work for now."

  
“Where are we going?” Min asked softly.

  
“Not too far from here.” Tae answered before he heard Alice scream for Tae to leave Min alone and tried to break free from James who was restraining her on the spot.

  
“Tape her mouth, James.”

  
She started to struggle in James’ grasp but he was quick to manhandle her and tape her.

  
“I’m taking the lift first, James. Restrain her in the chair and work her for a bit. She needs to look bruised.” Tae clucked his tongue in annoyance.

  
Min was jostling in Tae’s grip, trying to stop them from hurting Alice.

  
“What the fuck, Tae? What is he going to do to her?” Min hissed.

  
“None of your business. We’re leaving now.” He hauled Min into the elevator cage and closed the metal door, leaving Alice alone with James.

  
“Just what the hell is going on, Tae?” Min growled at the stronger male, all traces of panic and weakness forgotten as his temper flared. Tae seemed to ignore him as the elevator shifted down a floor.

  
Min hissed softly as he wrapped his hands around a bar to support himself while standing – shifting all the weight onto leaning against the cage instead of standing on his injured ankle.

  
“Not hurting Alice.” Tae shrugged, sparing a small glance at Min’s discomfort, his blue eyes slanting in Min’s direction, lingering a little too long. Min shivered and he hated how vulnerable Tae’s gaze left him.

  
“You terrorise her, injure her and take me – the only thing that can actually protect her from you – away from her just to hurt again and you call that not hurting her?” Min questioned, schooling his features.

  
“Think about it, Minnie. You know exactly how mafia dealings work – we lie to keep what we want and we hide what we don’t want others to find out. You’re drug royalty and having you kidnapped in my hideout means death and not a promotion even if it will be a stepping stone in my boss’ agenda so I need you gone to stop threatening my plans.” Min quivered as he caught the chilly gaze Tae had on him again. The cage stopped and Min was dragged toward to a living space. The place was a blur as Min was quickly propelled head first into a room.

  
He had landed on his palms and his cheek grazing the polished concrete floor. When Min sat up he noticed he was in a bedroom.

  
Tae’s bedroom.

  
“Why… am I here…?” Min asked slowly, almost dumbfounded while trying to sit up without hurting his ankle furthermore.

  
“Don’t flatter yourself.” Tae smirked.

  
“I assumed you would kill me too…” Min shrugged.

  
“Oh absolutely not. You’re something bigger than the entirety of the Household I work for and that means something to me. I have a feeling you’re far more useful to me than Alice would prove as my entertainment.” Tae snickered.

  
“So this is about mutiny, Tae. And this isn’t the kind of mutiny Ji Household would instigate against Lee Household. Why are you planning a rebellion within your own Household?”

  
“A mind and mouth like that can get a guy killed you know?” Tae shot him a withering look.

  
“I think we’ve both established I’m not dying any time soon because I’m useful.” Min scoffed.

  
“Don’t be so comforted by that.” Tae sneered for a moment before he sighed. “If you must know, I will tell you that you’re sorely mistaken to assume I have am loyal to the household I work for.”

  
“What’s to become of Alice?” Min changed topic before his temper got to him.

  
“Worst case? I’m forced to do what I should have done last night and kill her. Best case? Ji Kwang Ho takes her for his club.” Tae counted options on his fingers.

  
“You are not letting Alice get taken.” Min stated firmly, trying to threaten Tae with his tone. Min was ready to tackle Tae and got up from the floor too quickly, forgetting about the injured joint. Tae laughed mockingly as Min collapsed to the floor with a whimper at the pain shooting from his ankle.

  
“Oh, I think I’m entitled to let anything happened to Alice since she’s mine to command now. And you are in no place to call shots. You had that power when you were on the coat tails of your beloved father but here you are at my mercy.”

  
“How did you even find out about the Lee Family?” Min asked softly, not chancing a look at Tae but still keeping his head held high with pride. Tae looked at him curiously – he was expecting a spoilt brat or maybe a murderous maniac but Min was neither.

  
“If you watch close enough, you notice things.”

  
Min snorted mirthlessly.

  
“That’s not slick. What have you really done?” Min shot a look at Tae to cut the crap and be honest.

  
“I have done nothing yet, Minnie.” Tae grinned.

  
“But you will…” Min nodded knowingly.

  
Tae merely hummed.

  
“How did you even find out about me?” Min asked a little curiously.

  
“Your Charger is adorable and the front cubby was filled with your wallet –“

  
“You went through my car and my stuff?!” Min thundered and threw a heated look at Tae. The latter chuckled and shrugged. Min quietened down for a bit until the lift had stopped and Tae had turned to exit the room.

  
“Tae… if Alice is to be taken… will she be okay?”

  
“Relax. I’ve got a contact in the club. She’ll be watched over.” Tae shared, uncharacteristically.

  
Min looked up with parted lips. “Tae…”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Why are you telling me all of this?” Min’s eyebrows furrowed.

  
Min shivered when all he saw was Tae’s lopsided smile.


	19. B R C 1 7:    H O S T I L E T A K E O V E R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HERE IS THE OTHER HALF OF MY DOUBLE UPDATE MY LOVES!!! 
> 
> Enjoy!

B R C 1 7: H O S T I L E T A K E O V E R

 

Min shuddered and felt the weird twisting and knotting sensation in his insides when he saw the one corner of Tae’s mouth tugging upward cruelly.

He didn’t miss the sparks behind the crystal blue eyes. He jerked backward when he saw Tae come closer. Min cursed when the back of his head hit something – he summed it up to be the foot of Tae’s bed.

  
“All in due time, Minnie.” Tae spoke quietly as he invaded Min’s personal space.

  
He leaned in close, knelling over the injured blonde to grasp Min by the jaw to look Min directly in the eye. Tae seemed to be thinking again.

  
“You can’t let her get hurt. I’ll kill you if she’s hurt.” Min threatened under his breath, the hard look in his brown eyes caught Tae off guard for the moment – Min should have been afraid of the situation he was in but there he was mouthing off at Tae again.

  
“You don’t get to decide that, little Prince.” Tae spoke coolly even as he looked down on Min.

  
“Maybe so but it would be the wise choice for you.” Min hissed softly.

  
“You threaten me as if you’ve killed before… tell me, Minnie, have you killed anyone before?” Tae grinned, as if the idea of the Prince being able to kill excited him.

  
“No… but I have a feeling you just may push me far enough to get the deed done…” Min scoffed, trying to keep his fear buried in the presence of his kidnapper but the fear spiked in his veins when Tae gave him a murderous look.

  
“We’ll see…” Tae murmured but Min wasn’t listening. The dread was making him panic just under the surface and he was close to screaming. Min tried to steel himself again but then Tae pulled away to walk out but not without slamming the door on Min.

  
It was then Min had collapsed to the floor and curled in on himself.

  
_Oh God… I’m going to die here if I don’t do something quickly._

  
_He’s dangerous and he’ll get Alice killed._

  
Min’s body locked with fear as he trembled violently in his curled up form. He needed to do something. His mind was already formulating ideas and ways to try and get help.

He knew he had to get the ropes cut and he needed a weapon of sort to protect himself and he needed to find a way out of wherever the hell he was exactly.

_How far am I even from my car?_

  
_I should look for the keys._

  
_I need to find a knife to cut these ropes._

  
Min sobbed softly when he couldn’t find it in him to lift off the floor and put his thoughts into action. He hadn’t experience such a severe panic attack in years and it was physically hurting him. His chest was tight and he couldn’t uncurl his body from its position.

  
_You’re so fucking useless right now, Lee Min_.

_All these years of growing up in a mafia family and you don’t know how to fight. All these years of deliberately shutting out this way of life has come back to bite you in the ass, right?_

  
_I can’t do anything!_

  
_You’re being controlled by fear!_

  
_Do you really want to die here?_

  
_Alice is counting on you._

  
Min ducked his head into his chest and sobbed harder.

  
_I shouldn’t have left the Manor tonight._

  
_Then what? You would have returned to the Undercity and found that Alice was missing?_

_Would that have been better? Because then it wouldn’t be your fault?_

  
_No…_

  
_I need to get us out of this situation._

  
Min raised his shaky hand to his face and wiped off the tears that were streaming down his face.

He needed to get over the initial shock and try and be clearheaded. He already knew what to do logically – the trick was getting his emotions to be in check and to get his body to cooperate with him.

  
He sat up slowly, sniffling lightly, and examined the room while he tried to centre himself and control his breathing. His mind was sluggish from the fear – it usually made him blank out from any rational thought for quite a while.

  
_Just how long was I out of it?_

  
The ache in his shoulder told him it had to be over an hour or so at the very least. He was cold and stiff from being in one position for so long.

  
The first and stupidest idea was to try the door but Tae had locked it from the other side. Min huffed.

  
_Ok, that was stupid but its progress – its information gathering._

  
_This means I have to make sure I get the keys to this room._

  
Min furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to recall was beyond the room he was locked in. He vaguely recalled the hallway he came through and the… a common room of sort… and then the lift!

  
_There was a latch on that lift… but it wasn’t locked!_

  
Min made a mental note to try and figure out how to get out of the room so he could get to the lift.

  
_Maybe there’s something else to help me in this room…_

  
Min stood on wobbly legs, wincing at the pain in his ankle, and tried to think of what to search for first.

  
_A knife. The ropes need to go._

  
He made an effort to reach the messy table and search for something to cut the blasted ropes around his wrists.

They’ve rubbed his skin raw and he was pretty sure it would bleed steadily if he didn’t free them soon. There was nothing on his desk or the bed side table.

  
He found the other door in the room that wasn’t locked lead to a bathroom.

  
_A bathroom?_

  
_Maybe a scissors to slowly cut it?_

  
He limped into the bathroom, continuing his quest for something to cut the ropes. He looked around and jumped when he saw his reflection.

  
Min looked haggard.

  
Eye bags formed because even though he did sleep, it was in no way peaceful and his hair stuck up in many directions.

There was some swelling on his face and the bruise at the corner of his mouth had barely clotted over while there was a dried trickle of blood at his right temple. He saw the dust, sweat and dirt that covered and mixed into his clothing and skin. It left him feeling gross and Min threw a longing look at the shower before turning his attention elsewhere.

  
Min bent down and tried to the cupboard below the sink and found nothing but a first aid kit.

  
_Helpful… but not what I want right now._

  
He pulled the huge plastic bin that was the first aid kit out and popped the lid and searched.

  
_Damn... no scissors._

  
Min left to head back in the bedroom, Min tried looking for another means of escape or if not escape a weapon for protection.

He had tried to open cupboards but those were hard with his bound arms and he had slumped to the floor to search under Tae’s bed for something.

  
_His room is too clean! There’s nothing here. Where does he keep his blades? Surely there must be a spare one around?_

  
Min shook his head. It was fruitless because his kidnapper didn’t seem that careless to just leave a weapon lying around.

  
_Ok… new plan! I need to find my phone. There has to be some signal here. I can probably call for help._

  
_Call who?_

  
_I’ll worry about that after I find my phone._

  
He searched for his phone but it was nowhere to be seen and figured Tae had taken it. The laptop was on but password protected so that was another dead end.  
Groaning in frustration, Min slumped to the floor, back against the foot of the bed, accepting defeat.

  
_Dammit_!

  
He shifted, jerking his wrists too quickly and hissed. He felt skin breaking and the warm trickle of fresh blood that was quickly gone as fast as he felt it. It’s probably staining the ropes. Min was quite surprised at how easily he shrugged it off, even with the ever present of the rough twine cutting into his skin.

  
“Ugh… shit!” Min hissed as he felt the rope rubbing against the split skin and rub into his rope cuts.

  
_Why was this even happening?_

  
In all his years of being in Lee Household, all attempts of a kidnapping had been null and void. Their security was well thought out and extensive – the Manor was impenetrable as far as they considered it. Min never was in danger of being kidnapped and whenever they were in the Undercity, Lee Household had been protected by a ridiculous amount of guards and men that were loyal to Lee Household.

  
They went as far as locking down their hosted events to prevent unsavoury mishaps.  
But this would probably be one for the books with Father.

  
_I was kidnapped by my doppelganger!_

  
Min wrestled with his thoughts as he sat stiffly; feeling a little bewildered at the fact that Tae was his exact duplicate.

  
With all things considered, Tae’s features were a sharper in comparison to his softer and rounded edges of his face and those eyes were a haunting blue as to the soft brown ones he had inherited from his mother. It even seemed like Tae stood taller than Min.

  
However, Min was positive the two of them shared nothing in common aside the looks.  
Turns out we aren’t related by any remote chance but we have the same fucking face and guess what, he’s probably everything you wanted in me Father because he’s a total fucking raging lunatic with a penchant for beating anything into submission when he wants his own way.

  
_I even have the bruises and wounds to prove it too…_

  
He knew he had no other siblings since his mother died when he was still a little child and his father would definitely refuse to make another child if it were to become anything like Min in any regard.

  
He was positive of that.

  
But he was also concerned about why his father wanted him back at the Manor.

  
It seemed like hours since Min lost himself in his own thoughts.

  
He had ignored the ache in body, the stiffness from the cold locking his body in place or even the sting from the cuts that were open on his body. He eventually shook himself from the trance and regretted jarring his body that much.

  
He huffed at the helpless situation.

  
He hoped Alice was having a less miserable time. 

* * *

 

When Tae had shut the door behind him and swiftly latched the lock into place, he walked a little nervously to the cage. He took the lift to the surface and waited in the basketball court for whoever the hell the Old Man sent out to see him.

  
Tae was fidgety and was annoyed that his ploy might have been discovered. He growled at the thought of the slimy bastard keeping tabs on him.

  
This has to be handled more carefully than I thought.

  
Tae knew he had to be alert if the old man was already suspicious of his behaviour.  
The old bastard was never that attentive so there’s no need to panic just yet.

  
“Tae!” A voice called out and Tae pivoted to find Carter standing before him.

  
“Carter?? What are you doing here?” Confusion filled him and made his eyebrows knit.

  
Carter shot him an apologetic look, “Well, it doesn’t need to be explained right? Walk with me, Tae.”

  
Tae was a bit apprehensive; his fingers brushing the tops of his pocket unconsciously knowing the slim blade was pocketed within.

  
“What’s this about, Carter?” Tae asked calmly.

  
“Well, Ji Kwang Ho sent me because he knew I was the only person who could reason with you and not get shot.”

  
Tae grinned because that was true.

  
Tae had little patience for people who were of no use to him. It was just the way he worked. It avoided the whole issue of things being beaten around the bush. He would rather have a clear goal even if things had to get dirty in order to get the information out.  
After years of operating like so, all that Ji Kwang Ho could do was sugar coat and tiptoe around Tae when breaking news to him.

  
“It’s nice to see that people are still scared of me. I was afraid I was going soft by actually talking to people now.” Tae rolled his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm.

  
“Jesus, would it kill you to not be cynical for a bit?” Carter joked, side glance at Tae who shrugged with a grin on his face as they were rounding the corner out of the block of messy walkways from the Den. They were out in the open streets now. It was quiet considering the hour for traffic.

  
“So what does he need?” Tae got straight to the point.

  
“The Old Man has found out about the little off the books operation you ran last night.” Carter spoke a little hurriedly.

  
“So?” Tae spoke, feigning nonchalance despite having gears turning in his head already.

  
“He wants to see you and the girl you took from the shop.”

  
Tae’s jaw tightened. He didn’t like this one bit. The Old Man was definitely plotting something and he needed a failsafe for him to coerce Tae’s cooperation.

  
Tae knew she would be taken but he needed to make sure she’d be kept safe, he needed her. She was vitally instrumental to Min’s compliant attitude. He had a perfect system and it was on the verge of being torn apart because someone else employing his exact same strategy.

  
“Why me?” Tae bit out, already guessing the reason.

  
“He wants to talk.” Carter mumbled.

  
“He always wants to talk. He likes hearing himself go off. So what if I refuse?”

  
“Another means of bringing you both in has been arranged by Master Ji himself.” Carter eyed the black SUV that drove up the street and parked a few bays down and across them. The driver hopped out and leaned against the hood.

  
Tae balled his hands into fists. “So you’d have me brought in like some target if I don’t cooperate.”

  
Carter shifted his weight, worry painting his features, “Look, Tae, he just wants to ensure that he –“

  
“Ensure that he gets his way as always. He’s poking his nose into business that doesn’t even need prodding, Carter – this is normal business.” Tae finished tersely, highly annoyed at the turn of events. He had been annoyed since the moment James told him that Kwang Ho was sending someone.

  
“Tae, you need to understand that you’re not the enemy here…”

  
“So why the fuck am I being treated like one?” Tae thundered.

  
“Look, man, I’m not making rules here. I just came to pass on the message.” Carter looked sombre as he spoke to Tae.

  
“Fine. Call off the fucking hounds. I’ll go. And the girl will come with me. I’ll take her to the club and I’ll talk to the Old Man.” Tae spoke seriously and Carter fiddled with his fingers before running his hand through his hair, “But you need to tell him my conditions – tell him that I’ll be in the hub within the hour.”

  
“Alright… give me time to make the call. Go get the girl in the meantime. We need to see you at least leave with her.” Carter made a pinched expression when he saw Tae’s irritated look.

  
“I feel like there’s something more than to him just treating us all like this, Carter, I don’t like it.” Tae scowled.

  
“It’s not just you, Tae. He’s doing it to everyone because of how members of the inner circle are dropping like flies lately. This is probably panic and nothing more so go along with for the sake of it. He’s growing antsy with him thinking he’ll die next. Haven’t you heard the news lately?”

  
“He just may die but it won’t be the inner circle murder if he keeps messing with my work.” Tae hissed and began to walk away but he stopped to turn around when Carter called out to him.

  
“Tae, try and be flexible please, at least for your own sake.” Carter shot him a wary before disappearing into the SUV, already on the phone with Ji Kwang Ho.

  
Tae ruffled his hair and mussed his hair; he was annoyed.

  
Nay, he was _vexed_.

  
Ji Kwang Ho was stepping all over his plans and he wasn’t even doing it with cause. He was being riled up over the Inner Circle murders and he was messing with something he shouldn’t be touching.

  
_Could the old man''s timing be any worse?_

  
The irritation bubbling in Tae left him wanting blood, figuratively at the very least. He considered all things into account in that moment on how to move forward.

  
He needed to keep his cool. His priority was to look harmless without being spineless – the last thing Tae needed was a break in character that gave the old man a reason to suspect or doubt him or even worse give him the inclination that Tae had something worth hiding away from the entirety of Ji Household.

  
He glared at the stupid lackey that had approached him – if he had someone who wasn’t necessary on his side but desperate enough to spill all the secrets of the Den to save their skin then the lackey would work.

Tae would kill two birds with one stone because he would have someone vouching for him unconsciously while it would seem like they were giving Ji Kwang Ho information about Tae’s hideout – a much needled topic in the Mirage considering Tae never told anyone about his Den and that he made the boy promise to never speak about it.

  
“You’re coming with me! Get moving, because I don’t like waiting.” Tae huffed and took off to the lift.

  
Tae was already thinking of how to get Alice to cooperate with him while there was a stranger in the room – a stranger who was about to make every detail count when he finally spills all the information to Jo Kwang Ho. He couldn’t talk to her while he was in the room with them.

  
_Maybe when I’m in the car with her…_

  
He growled at the guy who was hesitating to step into the lift’s cage with him.

  
“What the fuck are you standing there for? Do you need an invitation?” The lackey yelped and scrambled into the cage. The cage dropped down to the floor above the Den and Tae glared at the shivering lackey. He threw open the cage and the door to the room where Alice was being kept.

  
Tae glared at the shaking boy the whole time as the lift descended from the surface.

  
“What’s your name?”

  
“Kang Song Mu.”

  
“You’re new.” Tae mused – the old man hadn’t been subtle, just replacing everyone wouldn’t weed out betrayers – if anything that’s an opening, Tae thought.

  
“I started this week. Everyone said you’re the worst to meet and that you get people killed.” He stammered half of the words out. Tae snorted mirthlessly, he’d give it to the kid because he had the guts to be brutally honest.

  
“Well, since you’ve guts. I’ll give you a word of advice. I want you to watch everything carefully and then you have to tell the old man when you see him – because he will ask to see you, especially because you’re the only person I chose to take with me.” Tae snapped and watched the boy flinch before he nodded aggressively.

  
“But why tell me this?”

  
“So you don’t get shot, kid. Besides you may be entertaining if you get to stick around a little longer.” Tae rolled his eyes and huffed when the lift finally came to a stop. He undid the latch and opened the big metal door.

  
“There she is.” Tae announced loudly when he spotted Alice asleep on the floor. He was glad James was long gone even though he had to stay behind to rough Alice up a bit.

  
“Morning…” He greeted her when she blinked away and looked panicked.

  
“No no no… go away. Don’t come near me…” Alice babbled and tried to back away.

  
“Then get up!” Tae growled.

  
Alice shot up into a sitting position at his instruction but she still didn’t stop at backing away from him.

  
“Oh no, you’re not going any further, _sweetheart_.” His hand curled around her uninjured forearm and cut the bounds on her clothed ankles but she backed away immediately. Alice screamed when he lifted her up to stand. She tried to push him away but he was losing his patience with her.  
His hand grabbed at the back of her neck and rounded her to face him.

  
“Sweetheart, I would really spend a moment and think about how I would behave if I was you because I know I’m in a really pissed mood right now and you really don’t want to be bleeding out on my car seats.” Tae hissed and pressed the flat of the blade to her neck. He wanted to roll his eyes at the way Alice had started crying again but a part of him wanted to make her cry even more for the sake of theatrics.

  
“I’ll stop…” She hiccupped and stopped fighting against him.

  
“Excellent.” He hummed and started to cut the ropes from her wrists.

  
She looked up through her wild unruly hair and stared with glassy unseeing eyes. She didn’t understand what he was doing but it was definitely not normal. He was perfectly fine with hurting her – he made it pretty clear that she was just a trump card into getting Min to behave and in that moment Min was meant to be non-existent so why was Tae being like so.

  
Tae spent a moment eyeing the ugly purple and red marks on her skin after the ropes fell away – it barely stirred anything him, he felt a twinge of sympathy but he would have to be going out on a limb if he had to really admit to that emotion.

  
Tae didn’t do emotions like that. His world didn’t work that.

  
“You’re coming with me, understand?” He pulled her up and her legs turned to jelly.  
“Where are we going?” She dared to ask with her shaky voice as her form crumpled against the solid line of Tae’s body and he wrapped a rough hand around her bicep to steady, clucking his tongue softly.

  
“A drive.” He replied in a clipped tone as he hauled her into the lift. He pushed past another guy who looked positively pale with Tae’s behaviour.

  
“What did you intend for her, Tae-sshi?” Song Mu plucked up the courage to ask. The blonde glared cold blue eyes at the fact the low level man dared to ask.

  
“I intend nothing for her. She was supposed to be killed later today.” Tae scoffed and replied offhanded.

  
It had been a quiet ascend to the surface and it was deathly quiet until the point when Tae had thrown Alice into his backseat and turned to the other man named Song Mu. Alice was thankful it wasn’t the boot again but she still remained mute.

  
“Well… were you expecting to ride with me?” Tae asked expectantly, a cruel cold smirk on his mouth.

  
“Tae-sshi…” Song Mu began to stammer.

  
“Find Carter and tell him I’ll be there. Also get your own ride back. I don’t let trash sit in my car.” He roared at the cowering male who looked on the verge of fainting.

  
Tae shook his head as he got into the car and drove through the Abandoned Districts, looking for the closest way back into the HUB to meet with his boss.

  
He figured it was the right time to talk with Alice when he pulled over and turned to see her hiding behind her hair.

  
“Alice…” He called her name softly but she still flinched violently. She had been mute through the entire ride and she hadn’t even tried to scream or escape.

  
“We’re heading back into the HUB…” She mumbled.

  
“Yes. We’re going to meet with my boss.” Tae hummed as he turned back to face the front, gazing out as if the empty road had something to offer to him, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he thought about how to handle it.

  
“Alice… I need you to listen to me. When we get to… wherever we’re going, I need you to keep quiet at all times. It will keep you out of trouble, understand?” He murmured and Alice barely reacted but Tae caught her meek nod in the rear view mirror as she wrung her hand on her abused wrists, scared out of her wits.

  
He frowned. She wasn’t listening. She was freaking out on him again and her panic had rendered her illogical on the last two times he had scared her.

  
“I’m serious, Alice. These guys make me seem fun in comparison.” Tae spoke to her sternly, hoping to scare her into listening to him. She shivered at the thought that people who were more vile than Tae were about to be in her contact and nodded earnestly.

  
“Is Min safe?” She finally asked after ages of silence between them.

  
“He’s fine. He’s got nothing to do with this so don’t mention Min if you want to make matters worse for the both of you.” Tae threatened her quietly.

  
“I wouldn’t… you’re already going to put him through hell with everything you know about him and whatever you're planning. You’re only keeping me safe like this because it’s the only way you’ll get Min to behave.” Alice spat.

  
“Don’t be so sure, Alice. The choice of you living just may be out of my hands at this point since my boss is involved now.” Tae shrugged.

  
The drive was quiet until they got to club. 

 

Alice peered out of the window from and saw the word Mirage spelt out using neon lighting tubes, mounted above a set of grand double doors, and it seemed to glitter under the beating sun.

  
But that was but a mocking state of weather since Tae was weathering his own storm within him.

  
He hopped out of the car smoothly and hauled Alice out of the car, watching how the other SUV pulled in after him and headed into the underground parking. Carter was going to be at least a few minutes before he met up with Tae to get inside.

  
“Remember what I said. Keep your mouth shut and don’t fight anything I do.” Tae murmured and watched to see Carter surface from the underground parking – waving Tae down to wait for him. When he turned back to Alice, he finally took in what James had done to her – he saw how bruised her cheek looked and the long red marks on her arms. It was all good tricks of fabric burns on her arms face. It would last long enough to look as if he had hit her but then he had caught on to how Alice gave an almost non-existent nod before Tae pushed Alice toward to the door.

  
“Move.” He instructed with the rough shove of her shoulder.

  
At the door, the newbie bouncer from before caught sight of Tae and shakily opened the door with haste and clumsy manner. Tae internally laughed and nudged Alice along into the club.

  
He passed the actual set up of the Mirage and dancefloor and found his way to the dark corridor with the usual bodyguards posted.

  
“Gents…” Tae greeted; more out of habit than anything else – considering he didn’t have the patience for a personality in that moment.

  
“He’s been waiting, you know?” One of them named, Darren, spoke gruffly.

  
“Oh, yeah?” Tae’s head picked up a bit to look at the much taller man, raising one sharp eyebrow to couple with his deadpan tone.

  
Darren nodded.

  
“Well, he can quit getting his fucking thong twisted coz I’m on my fucking holiday.” Tae spat, frowning with the corners of his mouth turned down with displeasure.

  
Darren snickered before his friend, Dong-Il, nudged his side into silence.

  
“Anyway, go on ahead, Tae.” Dong-Il huffed.

  
“Hmmm…” Tae acknowledged the permission half-heartedly because the Old Man loved the fuss of fucking procedures to assert his power. He steered Alice down the cheaply decorated corridor before approaching the all too familiar door.

  
He pushed it opened and the two filed in.  
The man looked greasy as ever and his office seemed to look like it had been washed with oily water – the corners always looked icky and the floors felt sticky beneath his soles but he still kept his usually gait was he approached Ji Kwang Ho.

  
His dark oily hair stuck to his head unattractively and his facial features were in much need of help to be considered desirable. He kept Alice behind him and he sat down in the god awful excuse called a chair.

  
“I should have you beaten, boy.” Ji Kwang Ho spat out as he filled his murky glass with an even more questionable looking liquid. The stench was foul and made Alice gag softly behind him. He felt another twinge of sympathy for her but brushed it off, refocusing his attention on his boss.  
Tae coolly arched an eyebrow at the man.

  
“And why should you, _boss_? “ Tae slurring the title like a dirty word.

  
The man balled a fist and drove it into the table top, “You’re running quite the show behind my back!” Kwang Ho roared.

  
“I assure you, I am not, Kwang Ho-sshi.” Tae spoke collectedly as he glared the slimy man before him.

  
“Then what the hell was last night?” The man roared again, grabbing the resting cane on the table.

  
It had successfully swiped the tumbler off the table and let it crash on the floor below. No one paid heed to the glass as Ji Kwang Ho slammed the cane to the table, hoping Tae would flinch but the latter remained impassive as ever.

  
“I was cleaning up loose ends like you had told me.” Tae scoffed. At those words, Alice flinched and focused her eyesight on the shattered glass.

  
Kwang Ho chuckled in a fashion that made Tae cringe inwardly; it was all in good reason considering how the sound grated on the ears – an unpleasant sound from an even more unpleasant man.

  
“And suppose I believe you? Then what? All is forgiven and you go back to trying and pulling the wool over my eyes?”

  
“That’s creative but far too time consuming for my liking…” Tae snorted, canting his head lazily.

  
“This probably isn’t the first of these… these schemes of yours and you just happened to slip up and get caught this time round I bet. Do you really think I would believe you?” Thick pudgy fingers curled the grip of the cane while he patted it into his free palm as he ranted.

  
“You should. It’s hard to dispose of bodies so easily without becoming suspicious.” Tae folded his arms and leaned back in his chair, ignoring the way the chair’s hard frame dug into him beneath the non-existent cushioning.

  
Kwang Ho faltered in the rhythm in his cane tapping in his palm before resuming it, looking unimpressed with Tae. He hummed in thought for a moment then spoke.

  
“You better not be lying to me, boy. You’ve been acting weird ever since your last visit to the Mirage.” He narrowed his gaze on Tae.

  
“Never, sir. I think I’m weird to you when I’m sober. I can assure you I have nothing going on aside from this tidying up job.” The lie had rolled off his tongue with ease, eyes hard and cold.

  
“Now, about the girl?” Ji Kwang Ho glanced at her. His lecherous gaze lingered a bit too long. Alice shifted behind Tae with discomfort.

  
“I’m waiting for contacts to get back to me about my kit, she was supposed to stay missing for a bit before I disposed of her, quietly. You’ve thrown a spanner in the works, boss.” Tae spoke with authority and high scorn for the foul move in his plan.

  
The elder bared his yellow teeth in disdain.

  
“Get over it and plan around it.”

  
“Fine. But is this really about the girl or is there something more?”

  
“I called you in because there are rumours of mutiny.” Ji Kwang Ho looked nervous and looked around.

  
“Of course, you just had to start with me, Old Man.” Tae ridiculed.

  
“It’s just business, boy.” Kwang Ho grinned while Tae just shrugged despite the tick that was in his jaw.

  
“Who would ever think of revolting against you?” There was acid in Tae’s voice as he rolled his eyes.

  
“Ji Household is an old and powerful Family within the inner ring in the Mafia and lately all our friends in the inner circle are becoming targets to something unspeakable.” The man fumed as he spoke.

  
“It’s probably someone trying to scare you.” Tae spoke with complete dismissal of the topic. He knew about the murders after he went through those lifted files that he got from Eve-ie.

  
“Don’t get smart with me. I know a threat when I see one, boy. You on the other hand wouldn’t understand what it is like to be such a man with money and power.” Kwang Ho sneered.

  
“You’re right and I honestly don’t care. But I do care about how you have messed up my clean-up programme.”

  
“There will be no need for that…” Alice panicked internally while Kwang Ho’s eyes lit up. “She is to stay here at the club.”

  
“Whatever for?” Tae asked, a slight frown on his features, “Last time, I checked you don’t house fugitives nor are you too kind to keep a freeloader.” Tae spat and Kwang Ho mused over his words.

  
“Indeed but she does have a type of potential to her. It would be a shame to waste such a youthful beauty like her.” The old man spoke thoughtfully.

  
“Bring her here, boy.” Tae nudged her forward and Kwang Ho caught her with greedy hands.

  
“You’re going soft boy. She lacks bruises.” He commented, hand carelessly reaching for the bottle on his table.

  
“You hardly allowed me the chance to even work. It is before eleven, you know.” Tae grumbled, jaw tightening.

  
“Yes, well, she doesn’t look like she could dance for our clients and I’m not making any other girls waste their time trying to teach her.” Kwang Ho decided as he raked over Alice’s physique again.

  
“True, with you hiring such _esteemed_ dancers like the Mirage’s; I doubt anyone can take time off from snorting coke in their locker room or fucking in the bathrooms to teach the lovely little pet.” Tae canted his head to Alice with a vicious grin.

  
She would have found it funny with the tone of Tae’s voice had there not been so many things wrong with his words.

  
_Just what kind of people worked at this club?_

  
“What’s your name, girl?” He barked the question.

  
She turned to Tae, brown eyes frantically searching for him and his permission to answer. He nodded for her to go ahead and answer.

  
_Ahhh… good girl. She remembered to listen._

  
“Alice White.” She spoke barely louder than a whisper.

  
“Can you wait on tables, Alice?” He growled out, promptly ignoring Tae, and Alice froze.

  
“Answer, Alice.” Tae snapped.

  
She nodded meekly.

  
“Hmm… It seems that she does have some use. She will work for the Mirage.”

  
“You can’t do that.” Tae spoke calmly trying not to show his anger.

  
“Oh, Tae, you forget that this is my domain.” Ji Kwang Ho grinned menacingly.

  
Alice screamed as she was pushed out of the way and a heavy meaty hand settled on Tae’s shoulder.

  
“Hello, Tae. It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” The voice was gruff and bass.

  
“Ahaha… Trent… Nice to see you again.” Tae spoke a little uneasily. He wasn’t overly fond of what happened to people who met Trent.

Tae had met the man once before and he absolutely hated his experience with Trent – that was years ago on the night that the old man forced Tae into joining his household and Tae had steered clearly from Trent ever since – well maybe not entirely, Tae did enjoy Trent’s girlfriend a lot.

  
_No, no one ever went out of their way to meet Trent._

  
_Trent Summers was introduced to people for the sake of getting what Ji Kwang Ho wanted out of them._

  
_He was a… he was the designated persuasive force… of sort._

  
_A force nonetheless._

  
_A stupidly fucking strong force._

  
“Good… I’m glad we’re all acquainted. It saves us time.” Kwang Ho spoke as the large burly man lifted Tae out of his seat and trapped his hands behind his back. Tae’s struggle was being stilled and resorted to cursing loudly as he tried to find purchase to the ground again.

  
“The hell you playing at, Old Man? Tell Trent get his hands off me! I’ve done nothing wrong and we’ve cleared all misunderstandings between us. What the fuck is the meaning of this?” Tae ground out, the veins in his neck popped as he wrestled against the wall of a man.

  
Tae arched his back and grunted in pain when Trent flexed his arm to twist Tae’s arms further behind his back in a criss-cross formation. He tried to bounding off the large man or at least out of his hold but he had Tae’s arms locked in a painful grip.

  
“ _Fuck_ , Trent… Let me go, man!!” Tae growled. Trent had slowly twisted at Tae’s wrists and Tae yowled from the way the pain was coursing through him.

  
“ _Nggh_. You bastard, let me go!” All the pain was shooting from his shoulders with impending dislocation of his limbs. He panted hard and raggedly as he struggled to free his restrained limbs but the pain was threatening to break him.

  
Alice stood at the edge of the room and watched in horror as Ji Kwang Ho rounded his table. Trent stopped his pulling game on Tae’s arms and Ji Kwang Ho approached closer, cane in hand and whipped the rounded grip of the cane across Tae’s face.

  
The force made Tae’s head whip to the side and Alice watched how Tae hadn’t reacted or even retaliated. All he had done was roll his jaw while the greying man stared vexed at him.

  
“I don’t like how comfortable you are with your position in my Household, Tae. It feels like you’re trying to arrogate my power. Is that what you thought?” The cane was struck across his torso and Tae choked with the air caught in his throat.

  
“No. Have you gone senile?” Tae coughed violently and doubled over in Trent’s grasp.

  
“When I had you dragged into this very office by the very scruff, you were nothing but _dirt_ from the pavement. You forget that it was I who allowed you to live and it was I that made you what you are today. I taught you how to survive on these fucking streets. And instead of undying gratitude, you got fucking cocky, didn’t you, Tae?”

  
“I thought you grew tired of a yes man, Boss.” Tae breathed the sarcastic remark, blood dripping off his lower lip.

  
He was met with another strike across his chest and Tae grimaced.

  
“I warned you, boy. But you’re still as reckless as the brat of a teenager you were since day one. I’ve grown tired of you being like this. It seems to me like you’ve forgotten your true place within Ji Household despite the comfort you’ve been given. If your attitude doesn’t change quickly, Tae, I can assure you I will not hesitate to reduce you back to the filth you are. You live at my mercy and will. You need to remember that you will only ever be the best at doing someone else’s dirty work.” The old man seethed as Tae just accepted the beating. His head hung low as he listened to the Old Man go crazy.

He hated every word that the man had said – Tae had worked for his comfort, worked to not be street dirt and gave himself power that no one else would lend him.

  
It made his blood boil but he had to keep everything under control, even if it meant taking a beating.

  
_Because that is how mafia business works._

  
“But since you take a beating well; let see if you survive Trent again, maybe then I’ll let you live and keep on working in my gang. This is merely but a reminder to you about who really has power, Tae.” Kwang Ho took his cane and swiped it across Tae’s face again and Tae winced as more blood dripped off his lip.

  
Alice watched how Tae struggled and grunted again, his blonde hair falling over his eyes while it matted against his forehead with his sweat and his mouth bloodied and twisted.

She didn’t even notice when Kwang Ho had approached her. His invasive touch snapped her out of watching Tae when he ran his hand up her arm.

  
“No, please don’t touch me!” She exclaimed and tried to curl away from him but Kwang Ho grabbed Alice out of the way as Tae was dragged out by Trent.

  
“Doll, you need to loosen up because I don’t spare girls from beatings like this. Trent, take Tae to the basements and work him over.” Kwang Ho sniggered and watched Tae kick weakly and swear openly at Trent.

  
The old man whipped out his phone, “Get Jiya. She’s needed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe... looks like we'll be meeting a new character soon.
> 
> Drop me a comment! Let me know how you enjoyed the chapter!


	20. B R C 1 8:     C A S T L E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP WHOOP! I CAN'T EXPRESS HOW THRILLED I AM FOR EVERYONE TO MEET JIYA. 
> 
> Everyone say Hello Jiya! XD
> 
> Also thank you for all the love and reads and kudos! Thank you for supporting and loving Blue Rose Crown!

B R C 1 8: C A S T L E

Tae cursed as Trent winded him with a heavy right hook. The heavy punch had thrown Tae’s balance and the blonde was left to sprawl across the cold ground, his limbs a jumbled heap in his somewhat comical landing.

  
He was quite the display when he fell backward and wheezed. His hair flew about and swept the dusty floor. He had half the mind as his arms flew up to his head, a blocking gesture of defence on the cautious side but it was mostly to stop the blood that rushed to his head.

  
When he felt no advance attack, he decided to relax his arms, peeking from between his guarding arms before his arms fell away altogether and he made for a start to get up.

  
“Jesus, Trent, you’re making this count, aren’t you?” Tae muttered, spitting the foul coppery taste from his mouth; he hadn’t stopped swearing under his breath as he pounded a fist to the ground, bolstering himself as he urged himself to roll onto his side – it shouldn’t take him that amount of effort to get up. It was a miracle he was rolling over with ease since Trent didn’t relent with the onslaught of punches for the last twenty minutes.

  
“Sorry, Tae. This is for Eve-ie.” The big guy spoke jovially, watching Tae slowly sit up.

  
“Figured she’d get back at me after all the hell I’ve given her, but still, you seem as touchy… is this about all those years ago when you first beat me up?” Tae grumbled as sat up, drawing his legs up to bend his knees and have his hands on them.

  
“Can’t help it,” He grinned, “you were troubling her back then and you’re still troubling her. I guess old habits die hard.”

  
Tae laughed mirthlessly and stood on wobbly legs. “I guess so.”

  
“So, who took my trophy from the old geezer?’ Tae spat out after Trent punched him square in the jaw.

  
“Jiya, from what I heard.” Trent shrugged, rolling his shoulders for one last hit. Tae cursed loudly when Trent had punched him in the gut again, somewhat upward. Tae coughed as he fell limp over Trent’s arm, feet not even grazing the ground, but Tae has no chance to recover when Trent propelled him backward like a rag doll. Tae pushed forward and spread his legs when his feet hit the ground again but he only catches his balance in time when Trent punched Tae in the jaw again.

  
“Fucking lay off, Trent!!” Tae roared from his knocked over position, knowing his jaw was going to bruise badly.

  
“You wanted believable, didn’t you?” Trent grinned again, watching Tae crawl to get up once more.

  
Tae waved him off before hobbling from the basement floor to the foot of the stairs and collapsed at the first step, hands grasping on the balustrade for dear life, gasping for breath while his vision swam in tandem with his spinning head.

  
“C’mon, Tae, I didn’t hit you that hard.” Trent sniggered as he climbed the stairs and headed out.

  
“Fuck you, Trent.” He cursed breathlessly, “You’ve winded me twice already, you asshole. I’m pretty sure you’ve confused the airflow in my lungs. That’s not how it’s supposed to work, right? It’s not supposed to burn when you fucking inhale.” Tae mumbled as he gingerly rubbed at a spot on his sternum.

  
“Truth be told, Tae. I think I fixed you. You seem nicer like this compared to when you’re pissed.” Trent snickered.

  
“Fuck you.” Tae snapped weakly once more, letting go and finally slumping against the wall of the staircase.

  
“Not tonight, Tae. I’ve got Eve-ie. Rain check with me?” Trent’s voice sounded awfully muffled and far away but Tae could make out how amused Trent was. The bastard had always been like this. It was like he was eighteen all over again.

  
“Oh gross. Don’t tell me you’re still with her – your crush is almost sad, Trent.” Tae felt extremely tired at the moment. He really wanted a nap. His drooping eyelids were getting harder and harder to keep open.

  
Could he nap on the basement floor of the Mirage?

  
Would the shitty Old Man have a cow about it?

  
Maybe he could get away with it.

  
“Maybe it’s sad. But I still get to fuck her.” Trent said proudly.

  
_Yeah… me and you both, Trent._

  
“Oh, man, I really knocked you out for once. I think the last time I knocked you out was when you were eighteen, Tae!” Trent chuckled.

  
It was the last thing Tae heard before he slumped further until he was passed out on the floor.

* * *

 

Tae woke up to the sound of a dance track and the dull beating of bass that matched his chest faintly.

  
He sat up for a bit, groaning at the pain shooting through his body. It was a minute or so as he focused on standing, before climbing the stairs to the main floor.

  
It was empty and the DJ for the night was messing with tracks before the club opened for the night. He walked to the bar before collapsing into one of the stools.

  
Tae heard a low whistle, “Looking good, Tae. Did you enjoy your nap? The floor really couldn’t have been comfortable.” Carter had snorted.

  
“Shut the fuck up, Carter. I’d like ice, not quips.” Tae snapped, rubbing the flaming skin.

  
Carter then turned on his heels, walking away, while beckoning Tae to the back room behind the bar. When Tae stepped into the stock room, he was welcomed with the cloying hints of alcohol with all the stock set out and ready ahead of the night. Tae made out Carter shuffling between two shelves to fetch the first aid kit.

  
“Come here, Tae! You look like a mess.” Carter sighed.

  
“Get me ice. Jiya can patch me up.” He took the first aid kit from Carter, “I think the last time I was here was just before that pretty boy bartender quit.” Tae whistled.

  
“You mean the curly haired one? Yeah, him too… and that was just before you made him quit…” Carter threw him a sharp look before heading over to the freezers for ice.

  
“He couldn’t have seriously quit over us getting caught in here,” Tae raised his eyebrows. His one eye closing at the sting in his cheek – _When did Trent start using rings?_

  
“Well… you were fucking him in our stock room – things did get complicated for him after you were banned.” Carter shrugged and handed Tae a cooling gel pack.

  
“Pity… He was talented.” Tae sighed, shrugging off the memory.

  
“Tae!” The bartender admonished him.

  
“I meant at mixing drinks!” Tae shot back earnestly, “He mixed wicked rum and coke for me. By the way, when did you start stocking gel packs – it’s a nice upgrade from ice packs hey…” Tae mused as he pressed it against his cheek and hissed softly.

  
“Oh…” Carter’s shoulders fell.

  
“Plus he was talented at head.” Tae added as an afterthought, readjusting the pack and screwed one eye shut with pain.

  
“Alright, get the fuck out. Who knew my stock room made you horny…” Carter was disgusted at Tae violating his stock room.

  
Tae chuckled, “Alright, Carter, before I go, tell me where to go. Where’s Jiya? Has she left yet?” 

  
“The Gallery, she’s in her room. She took the girl with her. Just double check with her – I think Jiya’s working the bar with me tonight.” Carter pointed at the ceiling.

It made Tae nodded in understanding before he took off.

  
He had approached the staircase and stopped dead. Just by glancing at it made him brace an arm over his sternum in phantom pain, he dreading climbing it after Trent’s play fight.

  
Exertion didn’t seem worth it in that moment.

  
Honestly, he just wanted to drink and just sleep. It’s been a fucked up day and he really was running out of patience.

It was supposed to be his holiday, for fuck sakes.

  
His musing was interrupted as a slap graced his uninjured cheek. He turned to see a familiar set of eyes. Too bad they held a different emotion in the light compared to the other night in the dim hotel room.

  
“Siobhan, pleasure to see you, too. I take it the bill wasn’t that bad?” He deadpanned and sighed.

  
“That wasn’t just for the bill, you asshole. Don’t ever think of calling me again.” She harrumphed and stormed off. He groaned; there went one of his best lays. Tae cursed as he climbed the stairs to the Gallery.

  
During the off hours when the lights weren’t in play one could see the single corridor that branched off to a bunch of rooms that made up the bulk of the Gallery. It was usually used for the girls who crashed there until it was safe travelling hours within the HUB and it’s also used as change and locker rooms for them.

  
He found Jiya’s door open and Alice sitting on a chair in the room. He walked in without any thought only to be stopped by a girl who punched him.

  
“Always such a delicate and graceful greeting, Jiya.”

  
_What was it with women hurting me today?_

  
“Oh no, that was just for you, Tae.” The sweet voice snapped.

  
“You’re making my heart flutter, Jiya. Be careful, you’re being fatally attractive.” He rolled his eyes and rubbed at his jaw, swapping his gel pack to the other cheek.

  
“Shut it, Tae. You scare this girl halfway to death and now I’m forced to play her babysitter. You brought her in bleeding – I just had to patch her up! I don’t do this shit for anyone but you. I’m glad Trent got to beat the shit out of you before I did.” Jiya fumed as Tae shoved his way into the room.

  
“Is your bathroom decent?” Tae mumbled. Jiya scoffed and pointed to the door.

  
“See for yourself.”

  
Tae thought it was adorable, in a way, because she a short stack of a babe. She was a slender little woman with a tanned skin tone that made him think milky coffee. But she was all fire and rage if you could get past her smile and big eyes.

  
“What’s wrong with being a babysitter? Don’t you getting paid for it? Just lend her a spare uniform, show her the ropes to keep her safe until the Old Man lets me take her or he keels over, whichever comes first, you know.” Tae spoke to her as he watched her though the mirror in her bathroom before he shrugged and bent toward the sink – he cupped water and sipped to rinse the remnants of blood from his mouth.

  
“If it’s so damn easy, you do it! I’ve got other shit to do since this job pays a piss poor pay cheque.” She raged at Tae; he had been preoccupied with grabbing the towel to the right of the sink to wipe his mouth and chin.

  
“It’s a piss poor pay cheque because you won’t dance.” Tae quipped as he turned and slouched in the doorway of her bathroom.

  
“Yeah, whatever, my wallet can cry while I keep my dignity. I’m not dancing for this club. Ever.” She growled at him; however the blue eyed male wasn’t all that intimidated instead he had been batting off the ridiculously overwhelming urge to pet the dark natural wild curls on top of her head.

  
“See… this is exactly why you aren’t friends with the other girls in the club – you value your pride too much unlike them… and frankly, that’s so fucking _sexy_ , Jiya.” Tae grinned lewdly.

  
Well, not pet.

  
But, maybe, perhaps try and have his hand in them under much different circumstances.

The ideas of _tangled in, wound in a fist, tugging on_ and _pulling_ surfaced.

  
He snapped out of that train of thought.

  
She turned away from him and headed over to Alice, who had been stuck to the big armchair in the corner of the room. She had been checking on her wrists which were bandaged with fresh white wraps and tapes in place.

  
“The fuck you used on her? Zip ties?” Jiya grumbled as he watched Alice’s left wrist bandage stain pink.

  
“You think I have a budget for zip ties?” Tae retorted, deadpan tone.

  
He took in Jiya’s appearance out of her uniform. She was all loud cut up band shirts and ripped skinny jeans. His gaze lingered a little longer at how the tight dark material clung to her legs – _have her thighs and calves always been that shapely?_

  
He’d be lying if he didn’t find it attractive.

  
“C’mon, Jiya babe, do it for me.” Tae said in a spirited tone, playing up his charm for the moment, dazzling blue eyes and wicked smirk.

  
She snorted not even paying attention to him and she missed how his face fell. Tae cussed under his breath for how difficult the woman was but he needed to lick his wounded ego.

  
“If I did it, my legs would look better than yours in that Lolita dress of yours.” He bit his lip mischievously, waiting for her rage.

  
She gasped and whirled around to face the smug looking blonde. He knew he hit the right nerve watching the angry colour splash across her cheeks.

  
“Take it back right now before I actually put you in a fucking Loli dress, you ungrateful lanky legged bastard.” Jiya yelled at him as Tae crossed the room.

  
“You’re always so eloquent with words, babe.” Tae commented drily as he smiled at the fuming female and all Alice could do was watch with wide eyes – downright shocked at the interaction happening before.

  
“Thanks, Tae but that doesn’t stop you from being an utter and complete asshole. I don’t have to put up with your crap when you owe me.” She snarled through gritted teeth while Tae took up to lounging on her bed, propped on his elbows, jean clad legs spread invitingly.

  
Alice felt her cheeks burn lightly with how Tae had himself arranged on Jiya’s bed – she assumed that the two had forgotten about her being in the room altogether with the way they were trading barbed flirts but then Tae had cut his gaze to her knowingly and it made Alice freak at the fact that Tae knew she was watching him.

“That’s not what you’re really thinking, babe. Do this for me and I swear I’ll make sure every bit of effort is rewarded. I promise to do twice the effort. Just for you.” He drawled, voice dropping an octave and tone seductive, head lolling suggestively as he checked Jiya out through hooded eyes.

  
“God, is that how you get girls to drop panties?” Jiya placed her hands on hips, rolling her eyes at Tae.

  
“Boxers too, Jiya. It works even better when I’m all bruised up.” He gloated and tilted to show the bruise on his jaw as she walked up to Tae and stepped between his legs to lean to down him. She placed her small palms on his chest and he grinned, sitting up to touch her.

  
“Really? You’re best bribe is an orgasm?” Jiya chuckled, leaning down to get close to Tae’s face, letting Tae cup her cheek playfully.

He yelped when she shoved him back and laughed a little harder at him, while he splayed out comically on the bed groaning in pain, still feeling Trent’s punches.

  
“It would be a fan-fucking-tastic one at that, if you’re tasking me with the daunting and pressing need.” He leered, loving the fact that the barbed banter flowed so easily between him and Jiya.

  
“You’re too kind, Tae. I’m going to decline the irresistible offer.” She sniggered between her words.

  
He got up scowling, his ego bruising a little but that’s how it’s always been with Jiya, running a hand through his messy hair.

  
“Look, Jiya…” He stared at her with a meaningful look; she shut her mouth and watched with big expressive eyes, letting him continue.

  
“It’s just for a bit. I need you to keep her safe for me, please. You’re the only one I can truly trust in this place.” He urged her and grabbed her hand for a bit.

He squeezed a little before dropping her hand – Jiya knew Tae’s touches never lingered – instead of questioning the gesture he saw her eyes softened with his words.

  
“Fine. But since she’s staying and working here, you need to come and check on her. I’m not always around and I’m no full time babysitter.” Jiya placed her condition firmly.

  
“I get it. We’re busy people, Jiya.” He rolled his eyes but nodded in thought as he remembered something.

  
“Speaking of which, you weren’t here the last time I was in the Mirage.” Tae spoke.

  
“The night you spent with Siobhan? I was working another job.” Jiya informed slowly, her eyes dancing to the upper lash line as she tried to back track her timetable.

  
“Work for me, I promise you would be able to quit this shitty club too.”

  
Jiya snorted.

  
“Easy tiger. I don’t think the old man would take to you starting your own little gang within his ring.”

  
“You’re right but I want to do it anyway. Who else would make the perfect right hand to me other than you?” He grinned.

  
“Yeah yeah, the day I become your right hand is the day we own the Undercity and we become a powerful household with more than enough money to waste too.” She rolled her eyes.

  
“That doesn’t sound too bad, huh? Should we use your surname? Will that bribe you into being my right hand?” Tae suggested, his lips curling in amusement.

She huffed, her own amusement surfacing before she crossed her arms over her chest, “You’re impossible.”

  
“Jiya, do you mind if I talk to you outside in a bit? Wait for me.” He gave her a wink in response to her nod before exiting the room.

  
Tae flopped back onto the bed, running ideas through his head. He had to keep Alice safe from, well, basically everyone within the Mirage and that was almost the entirety of the Ji Household members. He also had to deal with Min back in his room.

  
He felt so tired – Was this all really worth the trouble? – He threw and arm over his eyes to block all light, even the crap grey overhead lighting in the room.

  
“Alice, I’m leaving you here. Jiya is a…” friend, he thought, “Jiya is good but you aren’t allowed to tell her anything. I will know if you do. I will come back but you need to behave while I’m not around.” He spoke into the air as he was still trying to figure out how to work around Ji Kwang Ho and somehow make his own plan work.

  
When he sat up and looked at Alice, she looked at him differently.

He didn’t like those brown eyes. It angered him.

But another set of brown eyes flashed in his mind and it made his breath hitch.

  
He remembered the fight behind them and the way those soft pools harden and glare at him. He relished the memory with a type of happiness that didn’t sit too well with him – too foreign, too unfamiliar with the feeling.

  
“Be good. Listen to Jiya while I’m gone – she’ll teach you everything you need to know.” He spoke coldly and left the room. He shut the door behind him and turned to find Jiya standing there.

  
She had a knowing grin plastered on her pink lips.

  
“So, what is exactly going on, Taetae?” She drawled the nickname with her Cheshire grin, “Is she replacing me?” Jiya taunted before her grin fell away because of the pout on her full lips.

  
Tae walked up to her and snaked an arm around her waist, reeling her in. She chuckled at his behaviour – Tae was a charmer when he wanted something his way or needed a favour – such was his nature of asking Jiya when he needed help, he became slightly touchy to suggest the sway of the decision.

He looked down at her pretty hazel eyes, so innocent looking but she was a minx as much as he was a silver-tongue.

  
“ _Jealous_?” He breathed into her ear and she burst out laughing and pushed lightly against him as he had loosened his hold.

  
“What of it, if I am?” She bit her lip and dared eye contact with him – God, she picked up too many of his habits. She was a right tease.

  
“I have a way to fix it.” He perked up, looking determinedly serious about his words before he smirked as he heard her light laughter, “Do you have the time for it? Can you take the night off? We just may be busy all night long…” She punched him lightly with a tiny fist on his chest.

  
“Some of us can’t just declare holidays in the spur of the moment. A bar has to be tended to tonight. Carter has taught me to mix drinks lately and tonight is the field test.” She informed him.

  
“Anyway” – Jiya halted the banter – “What is this really about, Tae?” She asked seriously.

  
“She’s part of something I’m working on.” He spoke quietly and watched her eyes twinkle in understanding.

  
He didn’t mind sharing with Jiya. She was probably… at best, labelled the closest thing to a best friend to him.

  
She liked to call herself that when she tried to stick a label to it but it didn’t sit right. They weren’t the conventional trope.

They did help each other a lot more than they would for other people and they kept each other secrets so the label had become a recurring inside joke between them.

  
“Am I going to get an explanation or is this a no-questions-asked sort of situation?” She teased the question, light inflection tone of her voice, very well knowing the nature of the Ji Family’s actions that were shrouded by surface activities of the club.

  
“Right now? No questions asked.” Tae decided.

  
The two of them halt their conversation when Jiya leaned out of Tae’s hold – listening intently to the sound of a voice at the base of the stairs – a girl and she was complaining, rather loudly – she was quite clear even over the sound of the music.

Jiya threw him a knowing look and he groaned softly, burying his head in her curls.

  
“It’s Siobhan, isn’t it?” He groaned again.

  
Jiya was listening out and she heard the voice trail off – Siobhan must have left the foot of the stairs.

  
“Alice will be safe with me. But you really need to go. You can fill me in next time. If Siobhan is complaining then she must be telling Eve-ie. You should have enough time before Trent shows up again.”

  
“Well it’s my cue to leave then, huh?” Tae threw a look over the banister to the club floor in nervousness while Jiya nodded in amusement.

  
He turned to her once more, “You’re a lifesaver, Jiya. See you soon.”

  
He kissed her cheek affectionately before running out the club and headed back to Sakura. 

* * *

 

It was late night when Tae got back to the Den.

  
He had been cornered into a conversation with James and Denzel about what happened after he left for the Mirage, he did leave out the gaping holes where he had arranged with Jiya to keep Alice safe.

The boys didn’t need to know about what Tae was planning. As far as Tae wanted the boys to be concerned, it was Tae being disciplined and the old man was just punishing Tae by confiscating his newest toy.

  
Tae had trudged back to his bedroom and unlocked it nonchalantly and stepped in to find Min passed out against the foot of his bed.

Min had been seated on the cold floor with his legs sprawled out messily. One pulled up and crooked at his knee while the other injured leg lay lax on the floor.

  
Tae spent a moment longer with his gaze lingering on Min’s face before his eyes roved the entire length of Min’s body – despite sharing a face, it was like looking an entire different type of beauty altogether. Min was willowy and wiry while Tae had had some bulk to himself due to the years of actively being a member in the Ji Family.

  
His dark jeans were a mess of dust and dirt. Tae found Min’s shirt damp and clinging to him.

He approached Min to press the back of his two fingers to Min’s sweat matted bangs and frowned when he felt Min burning with fever. It must have been a while since he broke into fever because he had sweat slicking his skin as it coated his temples, neck and collarbones. Min’s breathing was laboured for someone who was sleeping and his body had been raked over with full bodied shivers every few moments.

  
Tae found Min’s neck at an awkward angle as it fell back against the bed to rest, he saw how the sweat mixed with the dried blood on his neck from the nick he gave Min when he tackled him in their scuffle. The dirty blonde locks splayed on his white sheets.

  
It showed off Min’s features that were different to Tae’s and he found the whole thing trippy.

  
Min appeared to be a much softer and a seemingly emasculated version of him.   
His Adam’s apple didn’t protrude as much as Tae’s and his skin was much softer.

Min looked pretty to Tae’s eyes with his slightly pinker lips and a gentler look since his face wasn’t as sharp compared to his own. He seemed to bruise much more easily than Tae.

The lanky male smirked when he shifted the collar of Min’s shirt slightly to find a very noticeable pattern of fading red and faint marks but the deepest shade of purple was the large hickey peeking out.

  
_Submissive_ …

  
Tae entertained the idea of wanting to watch how that skin bruised from the milky tone to the angry reds and violent purples and none of his ideas lingered on violence.

He wanted to purple the skin himself on his own ability.

He wondered if Min would wince the same way he did back at the store or whether his soft voice was capable of other talents but Tae had to shake himself when he realised what he was thinking about.

  
He growled internally all the way to the bathroom and yanked the first aid kit out of the cupboard.

He headed back over to Min and knelt down to the sleeping boy to cut the ropes around his wrists.

Min gave a soft and pained moan while Tae shifted the sleeping male about, trying his best to remain impassive despite the brewing needy flame fanning itself to life internally.

  
He made quick work of cleaning the blood and rubbing salve onto Min’s wrists and wrapped them quickly. Tight enough to make sure the bleeding wouldn’t start again but not tight enough to hurt him.

He yanked up the denim from his ankle and wrapped it up with a cooling patch to reduce the swelling.

  
He took a cloth and swiped it across the exposed skin and cleaned it off the dirt and blood and stuck a plaster at Min’s temple and the nick across his neck before removing the sleeping boy’s shoes and transferring him to the bed.

  
Tae disappeared to the room for a long and hot shower to think long and hard about how he just may have fucked up his life and it had absolutely nothing to do with the way he was planning to mess with the hierarchy of his lifestyle.

  
When he was finally done in the bathroom, he exited in a pair of sweats and threw a glance at the sleeping Min and ignored the flower boy as he headed out to the fridge for food.   
He groaned at the cold take out in the kitchen.

He needed decent food soon, maybe he could convince Jiya to cook for him again. He was tired of living on Chinese take-out and he really didn’t mind her traditional eastern dishes.

  
He contemplated for a second about polishing off the half full straight at the back of his fridge but he decided against it and headed back to his room and found Min burrowing into the sheets for warmth with gritted teeth and groans under his breath.

  
Tae’s hands moved faster than his mind and placed his palm to Min’s forehead. He froze when Min whined at the touch to his clammy skin. The fever was still present but not as concerning since Tae wiped Min down with the cool cloth – that was good, he broke the fever and Min would just have to bear it out until his temperature had settled.

  
The palm then slid down the curve of his cheek and cupped softly, “Pretty Minnie…”

  
“Ah… _shit_.” He mumbled, dreading getting into bed fully clothed – but he would, least Min wake up and think that his kidnapper was also some sort of pervert.

Tae groaned but said ‘ _fuck it’_ under his breath as he climbed into bed, his sweats clinging to him as he tried to tangle in his sheets.

* * *

  
Min woke with a shock but his motor skills were dulled by his sleep and something that felt like sickness to Min.

He didn’t realise how dazed and tired he was until he tried to recollect himself.

He shot up when he realised he was still in Tae’s bedroom. He gasped when he discovered that he was in Tae’s bed, bandaged and slightly cleaned.

  
He was bewildered at the idea of Tae helping him when he was obviously a hostage.

  
Mafia royalty, but still a hostage.

  
He was trapped in his captor’s bedroom and it was daunting – he almost kicked himself for allowing himself to fall asleep. He didn’t understand what exactly Tae wanted from him and that made Tae all the more dangerous. Min shuddered at that thought when the icky feeling slid down his spine again.

  
He lay back down and thought maybe he’d be free if he pretended to die in his sleep.

  
_Maybe if I seem like I somehow died, he’d toss my body and then I can escape the Undercity altogether._

  
But lying back down was the worst idea ever as Tae’s scent filled his nose. The sheets seemed like they were doused in him. It was a mixture of his shower gel and the light hint of alcohol.

  
He rolled a little and fell into a part of the sheets where the scent was overwhelming.

He jumped back; did he and Tae share the bed last night?

  
He shivered and felt ill at the thought. His guard was down and he was completely susceptible to his kidnapper’s control and Tae happened to be that close to him.

All that Min could focus on was making the lurching in his tummy go away but he can’t discern if it was the sickness that was lingering severely in his head or the idea of Tae having that control over him.

  
He then rolled off the bed and tested how much pressure he could put on his wrapped foot. It was enough for him to move around but his lead lined head was heavy and it made his vision swim a little.

  
The door then latched and Tae walked in. Min froze under the frosty gaze as he tried to remain balanced against the support of the bed. He took in Tae’s foul expression and the slight bruising on his face.

  
Clearly he wasn’t in the mood for any nonsense.

  
“You’re finally awake. Take a shower. There’s a set of clothes in the bathroom.” Tae ordered.

  
Tae’s voice cut through the air and he moved about the room – searching for something on his desk, judging by the way he was shuffling through papers.

Min shivered and wouldn’t dare mess with Tae, particularly with the mood Tae was in.

  
He walked into the bathroom and found the clothes sitting on top of the closed toilet lid. Min felt marginally better after the shower.

To his displeasure, he reeked of Tae’s shower gel but at least he wasn’t dirty anymore so he could thank the Heavens for that.

He felt a little human after using the bathroom but he still felt sick inside. He was dizzy from the heat of the shower. His skin was protesting when he dried himself off and it stung when the clothes rubbed against his skin as he dressed.

  
Min knew that Tae was larger than him in terms of size. Tae was more muscular so Min groaned when the sweatpants slung slightly lower for him and the material swept the floor around his feet and dreaded putting the shirt on.

  
He sighed and tossed his damp stained gauzes into the bin but stopped when he caught something in the mirror. It was the pretty purple flower that sat on his neck in the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

  
He shuddered remembering that Kai put that there, feeling a phantom twinge of Kai’s teeth and mouth on his skin. It made Min flush with the memory of Kai from the night before. It was just last night but it felt so long ago.

He was absolutely terrified about Kai returning to the Manor and finding that he wasn’t there. He made Kai promise that he would return to Min and Min felt his heart grow heavy with guilt.

  
_What happens when you’re not there for him to even return to, Lee Min?_

  
Min would have given anything to wind back to last night to stop himself from leaving – nay, he would wind all the way back to the day he was returning to the Manor and taken Alice with.

  
Maybe then they would be safe and a little restricted but they wouldn’t be kidnapped and kept as captives.

Min imagined that Alice would have stopped him from getting into trouble with Kai or the man would have been even more persistent to prove his point to Min, even with a proverbial shield like Alice for Min to hide behind.

  
Maybe Kai wouldn’t have ended up kissing him in the study and maybe he would have shown Alice his mother’s library and introduced her to Madam Kang. Maybe Min would have still been in bed, dreaming about every whispered promise, every harsh pant and sinful groan that fell from Kai’s shapely lips in his deep voice. Min shivered again, ignoring the heat pooling in his abdomen.

  
He wanted to head out but he didn’t want to deal with Tae so he strained his ears and listened, pressing his ear to the wooden door.

There was no noise in the room – not a sound. Maybe Tae left while he was in the shower. He called it safe and decided to head out with the shirt in his hand, door clicking shut behind him.

  
Min jumped when he found that Tae was still in the room, the blue eyed male had been glaring at something on his laptop. Min noticed he was dressed differently from when he had entered the room – a dark tank shirt and jeans clad legs stuck out from under his glass desk.

  
He caught the sound in his throat but it made a slightly strangled noise that caught Tae’s attention. The fierce blue eyes settled themselves on Min. The bare chested male wanted to retreat into the bathroom but he didn’t want to look weak or scared.

  
“Did the little prince get a shock? Did you think I was gone?” Tae sneered at Min’s owl like expression; Min frowned as Tae spoke and shut the laptop lid swiftly.

But the frown disappeared when Tae slowly got up and walked over to Min. Min refused to be intimidated by his aura and stood his ground, glaring defiantly at the blue eyes.

  
Min found it funny how the same shade of blue on roses were the sweetest and comforting sight ever but the blue in Tae’s eyes made him angry and made him feel on edge.

  
Tae stood before him, mouth curled in an unforgiving manner.

  
“Why that look, Minnie?”

  
Min gritted out. “Don’t call me that. What happened to Alice yesterday?”

  
Tae took a step closer and Min backed up two.

  
“You should be a little grateful to those who help you and your little friend.” He hissed lowly but all the anger filling his quiet tone.

Min felt fear ripple through him and unfortunately raked at his back, making him shudder and it seemed to please Tae with such a reaction.

  
He smirked, “ _Pretty Minnie…”_

  
“Shut up.” Min growled.

  
“Why? Is your lover going to be offended?” Tae spoke rudely as his finger grazed Min’s collarbone and traced up to the hickey.

Min smacked his hand away and jerked back as if electrocuted by the skin to skin contact; Tae seemed to be even more pleased. Min hissed when his bare shoulder blade hit the concrete wall when he jerked.

  
“Fuck off, Tae. Don’t touch me. Leave me alone.” Min tried to push his way out from Tae’s reach but Tae gripped Min by his hair and slammed the smaller male into the wall. Min groaned when the back of his head smacked deliciously into the wall.

  
“Don’t get too comfortable, Minnie. I may treat you like a human but you’re still mine to control.” His grip tightened on the soft fair hair as he angled Min’s head.

  
Tae watched how Min’s face had contorted with pain and the way his lips parted to release the soft sound of pain. He was rather fascinated with Min’s reactions. He almost wanted to hurt him even more just to watch Min react.

  
The eyelids fluttered open and the soft brown pools were glazed over, showing Min’s eyes welled up from the pain.

Min blinked twice before growling and tackled at Tae. Throwing the man off guard, Tae crumpled under Min’s tackle, body aching from Trent’s friendly and affectionate beating.

  
“I don’t know what you’re playing at, Tae, but I’m in no mood for your fucking games. You think you can scare me with this intimidation act but you’re not the first fucker I’ve met with a superiority complex. You have absolutely nothing to gain from me so let me go.” Min hissed as he fisted the material of Tae’s shirt as he pinned the larger male down with his weight, knees digging into Tae’s sides while his face and neck flushed red with anger.

  
Tae’s hands snapped to Min’s wrists and closed around the bruises and clamped down. Min cried out as Tae flipped them over and yanked Min’s arms over his head as control. The boy paled considerable and wriggled against the grip on his wrists.

  
“I would really behave if I was you because I wouldn’t want to bleed out on this floor.” Tae snarled as he flicked out the little blade in his free hand. Min shivered, be it from his bare torso on the cold floor or the threat, he was a chattering mess under Tae.

  
“M-must it… it a-always end up with… with you threatening t-to stick a… a b-blade in m-me?” Min chattered out, tone completely vexed despite the cold rattling his thin frame.

  
“Why? Need something else stuck in you?” Tae taunted lewdly with a cruel sneer and Min made a noise of disgusted.

  
“You’re the… the last person I’d ask… to follow up on that… that offer.” Min sniped before trying to throw Tae off him. Tae frowned when the boy beneath him managed to compromise his own balance but steadied him.

  
“Ah… so your lover would be pissed if I did touch you… Wonder if it will be the same if I send you back carved up instead of covered in hickeys…” Tae snickered quietly and pressed the blade into Min’s skin.

  
“A-A-Alright. I’ll stop-p-p.” Min sucked in a shuddery breath and gave up for the moment as he felt violently ill with all the sudden exertion.

He had to be smart. He already had enough bruises and he acquired them while he was fully functional and Min certainly didn’t want more injuries, even more so under the condition of being sick.

  
Tae smiled with a type of satisfaction and pulled back slightly but not letting the grip on Min’s wrists ease.

  
“You’re so clever, Minnie. I like the way you catch on so easily. You know how to survive.” Tae praised softly.

  
“I think I need to be alive if I want to leave this place.”

“Oh you will. We’re just not sure how long you’ll be my guest.” Tae snorted, “Alice is fine, by the way.”

  
Tae added and stared at Min, who seemed to becoming one with the cold since his body didn’t shiver so much or possibly becoming comfortable with how cool the floor felt against his warming skin.

Tae’s line of sight found itself settled at that hickey and found it a bit glaring and hated how it marred Min’s flesh.

  
He decided to direct his frustration elsewhere.

  
“You know, it’s almost cute because I recall when I caught you, you insisted no one would go out of their way to emulate a criminal but truly you’re the bigger one between the two of us.”

  
Min was reeling, finding Tae being bipolar.

One moment, Tae was threatening to carve him to pieces and the next he’s conversational.

  
Tae smirked and leaned into Min.

  
“I could have sworn you almost had me believing had it not been for your phone and all the calls from concerned daddy.” His voice was mocking and it came out with the quiet breathy laughter that escaped his lips.

  
“Oh, fuck off. What am I to you? I’m not some sixteen year-old chaebol you took hostage, Tae. Those calls aren’t concern. You’re probably smart enough to figure that out. You’re in for a nasty surprise if you think you can whisk me back with a bow on my head and a hefty price tag on my head to that hellhole called Lee Manor for some sort of reward from my Father.”

  
Min glared at Tae, who was invading his personal space. Min refused to be intimidated further.

  
Tae chuckled drily, hot breath fanning over the cold skin, “You’re so imaginative, Minnie. But not what I had in mind.”

  
Min’s face blanked for a moment but then his features painted confusion.

  
“What do you mean?” Min asked a little too quickly.

  
Tae laughed even more, it was downright chilling, even more so than the polish concrete floor. “Ahh… it’s no fun if I tell you, Minnie? However I must cut our play time short now because I should be leaving about now.”

  
He got up and left Min, shivering on the floor of his locked bedroom, feeling confused and strangely, he felt more humiliated than concerned.


	21. B R C 1 9:   O B S E R V E    A N D    E X E C U T E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop! Time for some build up for some action.

B R C 1 9: O B S E R V E   A N D   E X E C U T E

A black car was parked; it sat on the first floor parking lot of an apartment building, hidden among other cars and away from the heat of the morning sun. 

“I regret not bringing my Challenger. If I brought it we wouldn’t be this uncomfortable.” Sehun grumbled under his breath, shifting around in his seat while Kai watched over the warehouse across the street with tired eyes.

  
“Lies. I distinctly remember an entire meltdown in the Manor’s garage about you cherishing and protecting your beloved car and how you’d endure anything to keep it safe.” Kai muttered, not evening taking his gaze of the warehouse.

  
It was true. The current car that they were seated in was merely another of the many temporary cars that Sehun used – it was a bad habit he picked up as he could never keep a car for too long.

  
“Kai, this is killing my back. Let’s go get coffee or something.” Sehun whined as he arched his back off the seat and stretched until his spine popped satisfyingly. Kai looked at his friend, mystified with the cat-like mannerism, but he gave no answer and turned back to watching the warehouse – arms thrown over the steering wheel, fingers drumming lightly on the dashboard as his chin sat on the steering wheel.

  
“Kai!!” The younger practically screamed; his volume much too loud for the enclosed space.

  
“Shut it, Sehun. My head is pounding already.” Kai had finally replied, shooting the other a withering look. He didn’t mean to grumble at the pale boy but he was irritable and needed some sort of relief from the tiredness in his body.

  
“Then let’s go get coffee and something to eat. I need a smoke myself. Clearly, there’s nothing happening right now and Lu can call us if something happens.” Sehun suggested.

Kai nodded and finally slumped against the steering wheel as he pressed his forehead to it.

  
Sehun then yanked out his phone and video called Luhan.

  
“Wow, you look like shit, Sehun.” Luhan quipped before Sehun can even get a greeting out.

  
“Not all of us can keep the Disney princess in us preened at all times, Lulu.” Sehun said as he yawned and scratched at the skin on his neck lightly, feeling the stubble there. He instantly ignored Luhan’s steady string of curses and scolding.

  
“Lu, it is way too early to deal with you eating my ear off. Can we start the nagging at around midday please?” Sehun groaned.

  
“God, you’re insufferable before your morning smoke and coffee. God help the unlucky soul who ends up with your ass.” Luhan scoffed at the younger.

  
Sehun swore at Luhan softly before going on.

  
“Can you do Kai and I the favour of finding the nearest place to clean up and come back? Kai is about become one with my steering wheel and I rather he not. The drive back to my apartment in the Undercity is too far away.” Sehun complained and flicked his wrist to turn his phone in the direction of Kai, who had been resting his forehead at the top of the steering wheel, eyes sliding shut and mouth parted.

  
“Awww, he’s so cute, Sehun.” Sehun snorted lightly hearing the older coo.

  
“Stay put for a bit, I’ll text you details. It’s a place I keep to crash at and it’s not far off from where you guys are.”

  
Luhan voice grew muffled as he spun his chair in another direction and faint taps of keys on his keyboard were heard. It seemed he was looking at a map judging by the reflection flickering on Luhan’s glasses and the way he had his head tilted in the direction of Sehun but his eyes never left his laptop screen.

  
“Thanks, Lu. You’re a star. Tell blue team get off their asses and continue the watch. We’re heading out immediately.” Sehun mumbled sleepily and shook Kai awake.

  
“Wow, you must really be brain dead if you’re complimenting me.” Luhan smirked as he pushed his large frames back into his light locks. Sehun didn’t let that look last long as he ended the video chat immediately.

  
He sighed and watched how Kai had snored lightly. He supposed he could quietly slip out for a smoke while he waited for Luhan. He opened the cubby and pulled out his pack and lighter before he opened the door gently – he turned back to Kai to see if he had stirred with the noise but Kai was still breathing deeply with his sleep.

  
Sehun had stepped out of the car, stretching again. He gently let the door close, without shutting it flush – he made sure the smoke wouldn’t get into the car and disturb Kai. Sehun pulled out the last cigarette from his pack and lit it up. Sehun dragged long and hard and let his eye shut for the moment as he blew out the smoke.

  
Sehun took a moment to think about the little nagging thought he had at the back of his head. He had been putting it off – he knew the kind of choice he was making when he decided to visit Kai but he isn’t sure that he had fully come to terms with the severity of his choices and how fatal the consequences could be.

  
Truthfully, these choices were something he wouldn’t dare admit to Kai, but to some degree Sehun was terrified about the operation itself. He didn’t want to think about how he could possibly be confronting the ones who left him barely alive – the reasons why he was covered in scars and had left him with sleepless nights.

  
He couldn’t talk about the nights he woke from his sleep thinking he was back in that warehouse covered in open wounds and how he couldn’t erase the feeling of his blood on his skin. He doesn’t think he’d ever recover from it. Sometimes, Sehun was pretty convinced he should have died that night instead of how he should remind himself of how his engraved instinct kept screaming survive-survive-survive until that chant was all that ringing in his ears as he did what he did to escape and live.

  
He didn’t think he’d come in contact with the Emperor’s Sons so soon.

  
Sehun scoffed mirthlessly.

  
Life works weirdly.

  
Sehun swore there was a point in his life when he had discovered the truth of the night that he was almost murdered in the warehouse. He had barely recovered but he had to uncover the details of what put him in that situation.

Upon his investigation, he came across the Emperor’s Sons and he had promised himself that he’d try his very best to avoid any contact with them.

  
So why are you here with Kim Kai?

  
I value Kai more.

  
He dragged from the cigarette again before flicking off the ash. He had tipped his head back and sighed out the smoke.

  
Don’t you value staying alive, Oh Sehun?

  
I put my trust in Kai to keep me alive more than me willingly risking death.

  
Sehun was startled out of his musings when he heard the familiar message notification ting on his phone. He slid the slim phone out of his pocket and opened up to a map with navigation. He finished off his smoke while inspecting the map for a bit, he nodded and opened the car door. He bent into the car and reached out to get Kai out of the driver’s seat.

  
“Kai… wake up. I’ll drive.” Sehun shook Kai’s shoulder.

  
“Huh? Sehunnie, I’m good to drive.” Kai replied in a half awake tone.

  
“Jesus, no. I want to live. Now move your ass so we can go. This stake out was fucking useless.” Sehun huffed tiredly.

  
The drive was very short. About two blocks from where they were located.

  
They found themselves dragging their feet against the creaky and dirty wooden floor to a dingy shoebox sized studio apartment set up just above a rather dodgy looking café and a small supermarket. It was a bed in the corner of the studio, a lone lumpy sofa, a table with two chairs and a boxed off bathroom.

  
Sehun had shouldered the door when it stuck in its place and the door eventually flew out, moaning and squeaking.

  
Kai barely took in the place as he dropped his and Sehun’s duffle bags while Sehun made a noise of disgust and pressed on into the apartment. 

  
Kai found the bed with clean sheets under a dust cover. He took a moment to throw it off and sprawled himself out on it, passing out promptly.

  
Sehun swept the duffle bags of supplies that sat at the foot of the door and went into the grimy bathroom to shower. He figured Luhan would have had a place like this set up for emergency purposes.

  
When Sehun was done in the shower, he had to shove Kai into the bathroom to sort him out.

  
Sehun had dressed and headed down to the café to grab coffees. He asked the disinterested girl to get his order and she trudged off with enthusiasm that made Sehun want to pull his hair out. He drummed his fingers irritably on the counter when his phone buzzed.

  
Sliding the device out, he recognised Luhan’s contact pop up.

  
“Lu? Everything okay??” Sehun tensed slightly.

  
“Calm down, Sehun! Everything is fine. Just reporting activity on the taps – one of the men on guard let it slip that they’re planning to move out this evening. So the hit should be tomorrow. That means our main players should be in the warehouse tonight.”

  
“Interesting.” He hummed, fighting off the idea of a threat in the back of his head.

  
“Get some shut eye. Patrol is being done so no worries. We’ll chat at five.” Luhan spoke quickly and cut the call and Sehun understood how the operation mode worked.

  
Quick and short.

  
Sehun sighed.

  
The coffees could be forgotten but Sehun wanted to feel mildly human since he wasn’t going to sleep immediately. He grabbed the two take away cups and headed back to the apartment finding a slightly snoring Kai, fresh from a shower and in a new set of clothes, sprawled out on the bed again.

  
Setting the cups down on the table, he began to sort through his stuff and a bit of Kai’s out of a nervous habit.

  
It wasn’t long before Kai was roused from his sleep and forced Sehun to sleep as the older gripped the cold coffee. Kai sighed as the taller man finally fell asleep. He felt a little sick on the inside, he couldn’t tell if it was his nerves or if it was because he missed Min.

  
It was a miserable night with a fruitless night watch; he wanted nothing to be wrapped in the warm sheets of his bed in the Manor with Min curled against him in a post bliss state, lazy sated limbs coupled with sleep-filled whisper conversations while he pressed little kisses to Min’s hair and skin.

  
But his Master was in trouble.

  
And it was trouble from the Emperor’s Sons; that was something to sweat over. He had to do this if he wanted a Manor to even return to.

  
If the Master was gone, there was no Lee manor, no business, no Min to be with.

  
Worse, they’d take Min.

  
And those type of thoughts troubled Kai more than missing a few nights with his favourite blonde boy. He shook himself out of the destructive thought pattern and inspected the dark room. It wasn’t much to look at but it kept Kai’s mind off worrying topics. He was an over thinker by nature so distractions were good in his life. The only time his over thinking helped was when he was working. It seemed that with all the distracting, Kai wound himself into sleep again on the sofa, empty coffee cup in hand.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kai! Get up.” He felt shaking against him again. He found Sehun waking him up for probably the fourth time for the day.

  
“M’up. I swear.” Kai slurred with sleep, rubbing the heel of his palm against his right eye lightly, trying to scrub the last of sleep from him.

  
“C’mon, up. We’ve got to get ready. Luhan wants us on the rooftop of the parking lot a.s.a.p. There’s Chinese takeout on the table.” Sehun informed, face stony and devoid of any emotion.

  
The two dressed silently in the tiny bedroom after grabbing a quick bite. Kai had sprawled out his stuff on the sofa and had been clicking the buckles of his belts around his waist while Sehun had been sitting on the bed and been pulling on his pants.

  
The younger was distracted in fetching his shirt when he came across the brace for all his blades. He had been slipping the blades into place quickly with a grin on his face.

  
“Don’t look so happy. It’s almost worrying when you get giddy like that.” Kai groaned when he caught the creepy gleam in Sehun’s dark eyes.

  
“Kai, Kai, Kai.” He tutted dramatically, “The first step in this field of work is to have fun and be yourself!” He cheesed as he flipped a knife in his palm, catching it by the blade end with ease.

  
“You surely can’t enjoy the killing that much anymore, Sehun.” Kai shook his head, tightening the holster on his thigh to a comfortable grip. Sehun had slipped on his shirt and was fastening the blade brace around his waist.

  
“And what if I do?” Sehun cocked an eyebrow while flexing his fingers in his weighted gloves, they were cut at the fingers and covered only his knuckles since the material curved around to expose the pale skin of the back of his palm and secured firmly around the wrist with Velcro straps.

  
Kai smiled a little, checking his gun, “Well, that is a marvellous charade, Sehun, but I know you’re not built like that…“

  
“I appreciate the comforting gesture and the lie but I think I like the demons that made me what I am.” Sehun chuckled heartily.

  
“Sehun… you’re not as intimidating or as evil as you think you are.” Kai chided playfully.

  
He always like taunting Sehun – when they were younger, it would trigger the other so badly because he was just so angry and determined to prove his fearlessness and bravado to the world but Kai had noticed how Sehun had mellowed out in the last few years. He learnt how to be tactful.

  
“Then it’s the same with you, isn’t? You’re just like me.” Sehun snorted.

  
“Hardly.” Kai grinned.

  
“Bullshit. I’ve seen you work and I’ve seen the aftermath.”

  
“I can’t exactly look regretful, given my position in Lee Household, Sehun.” Kai snorted as he watched Sehun lace up the combat boots.

  
“Okay, I’ll give you that.” Sehun agreed, voice all muffled from being curled over his knees and head down to lace up his boots.

  
“Where’s your holster?” Kai noticed suddenly since there was no matching thigh holster on Sehun that mirrored the one wrapped around Kai’s thigh. The question was quickly answered when Sehun sat up and grabbed something off the bed and slung on a chest brace that had holsters on the sides, tucking the smaller set of guns – which he had yet to strap in – neatly under his arms while the larger one was at the back, at the base of his spine.

  
It seemed Sehun had changed his habits slightly.

  
“Right here?” Sehun smiled as secured his straps over his shirt that stretched across his broad chest. Kai heard the buckles click in place as Sehun fixed it.

  
“Can you manage guns with those gloves?” Kai questioned, eyes zoning on the knotted weights on the knuckles of his gloves.

  
“Mhm,” Sehun makes an affirmative noise, “The plating allows for a stronger punch and it reduces the effect of the recoil so my wrist doesn’t hurt so much anymore.” Kai nodded at the helpful piece of information.

  
Quite clever of his maknae, considering the way Sehun busted up his wrist on a job – w _as it Singapore or was it Russia? –_ some years ago and it has never been the same since. He’s always managed to fuck it up further somehow, one way or another, as he continued field work.

  
“Sehun, I’ve been meaning to ask you, what do you really want out of tonight? Forget the fact that I have to get rid of the impending threat towards Lee Household. You’ve been far too quiet about the Emperor’s Sons and I know you didn’t tell me everything about that night.” Kai questions curiously, he knew he was supposed to end this threat on his Master’s household but he knew killing it off wasn’t the answer.

  
He watched Sehun’s mouth tighten and he pressed his lips together before he sighed and spoke.

  
“I suppose we’re mostly looking for answers tonight. The idea is to remain as stealthy as possible while we take them out but we shall not hold back if we’re threatened. Personally, I’d like to get rid of them in one fell swoop but that gets us nowhere and taking them out after investigating just puts targets on our back and that’s counterproductive to what we want.” Sehun frowned deeply as he reasoned out – as if he was still weighing out options and outcomes of the operation.

  
Kai nods, “Hmmm, I suppose that isn’t how it always works, right?”

  
“Likely. Luhan reported that a set of shipment crates were delivered to the warehouse. They’re likely packing more heat than we can anticipate if they got two full crates of toys.” Sehun huffed.

  
“We’ll play it by the ear if it really comes down to winging the entire op out.” Kai assured Sehun.

  
Sehun nodded and latched a hand on the door knob to exit the room, mumbling about one last smoke, but Kai gripped Sehun’s free wrist. The very same wrist that was decorated with scars which wrapped his arm in a violent design.

  
There’s a beat of silence.

  
“Sehun…”

  
“Yeah, Kai, what is it?” The younger looks at his friend with a perplexed expression, not really understanding what’s come over Kai for the moment.

  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for this,” his thumb glides over one of the lines of raised flesh, “this time I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

  
Sehun shook his head, utterly startled.

  
“What’s gotten into you? Didn’t you say forget the sentimental bullshit?” He laughed shakily, obviously affected by what Kai said.

  
“True, but I know when something is bothering you and when you don’t want to talk about it.”

  
“Nothing is bothering m–“ Sehun tried to lie but Kai cut him off.

  
“I know you’re worried about who may turn up tonight and I just want to reassure you that this,” Kai’s eyes fall on the exposed scars, “won’t happen. I’ll be there and I’ll make sure you don’t get hurt like this again.”

  
“I…,” Sehun hesitated and wondered if he should tell Kai about the nagging feeling he had about the operation, “…I have faith in you, Kai.”

  
_I promised myself I wouldn’t get hurt like that anymore. I’m not so weak anymore._

  
Kai watched knowingly and said nothing but nodded.

  
“I’ll double check with Luhan. Run off and have your last smoke before we leave, Sehun.” Kai smiled and for some reason it made Sehun feel at ease – just enough to fight that niggling feeling in his gut.

* * *

 

Sehun was stuck on the dark rooftop with a pair of binoculars in hand.

  
“Luhan, I’m fucking freezing. When can we move out?” Sehun growled out through his gnashing teeth, knowing that the sound caught in his mic piece attached to the neckline of his t-shirt.

  
Of all the fucking nights to wear a short sleeved shirt.

  
He was stuck on the rooftop since six-ish and that was a good three-and-a-half hours ago. No one had pitched up in all that time. The entire warehouse was idle of activity save for the crowd of lackeys piled within – a few loitering on their patrol and a mass of them huddled in the confines of the warehouse. He was frustrated – something definitely wasn’t right.

  
“The red team just dispatched, Sehun. Pipe the fuck down before you have an aneurysm, they know what they’re doing. You know the routine; we’ve even timed this fucking rundown ‘cause you’re so anal about efficiency. The team still has an additional three minutes before they even complete the sweep of the top level.” The elder’s scolding heard crystal clear in his earpiece despite the slight wind whistling around him.

  
Kai had also been listening and burst out laughing. Sehun was left incoherently grumbling as Kai’s rich laughter trilled in the earpiece.

  
The two had been sat in different station points – each an advantageous vantage point for the other; Kai’s being on the ground, in the alley tucked comfortably between the building next to the warehouse and the warehouse while Sehun was stuck on the rooftop across the warehouse watching over like a hawk, Luhan firmly believe it would be a good idea to keep the youngest as far as possible when overseeing the op.

  
Sehun had the tendency to take things into his own hands when he wanted things to go a certain way. It often led to the young man being a little trigger happy – well, figuratively, since it seemed like Sehun could produce blades from thin air, really Kai honestly had no idea where Sehun learnt to store that many blades on person and still use a short sleeved shirt – and got reckless, almost stupidly reckless.

  
Kai had been running a watch of the area he was in.

  
His alley had been clear; he clung to the shadows – concealed away from any cameras on the street. The only thing that was occupied the alleyway was Kai’s monster of a bike. He had Felix bring his bike down, just in case it was needed.

  
Sehun had settled to sit on his car bonnet overlooking with a bird’s eye view and had a map open on his bonnet marked out with the game plan for the night.

  
 ** _“Top floor sweep accomplished. First phase complete, waiting on orders to initiate second phase.”_** A voice crackled through all the earpieces.

  
“All units checked in, Sehun.” Luhan chimed.

  
_This is going way too fucking smooth._

  
“Hold position for a minute and a half for stray activity before commencing second phase.” Sehun gave the go-ahead for the units to proceed accordingly.

  
_“_ **_Commencing second phase.”_ **

  
Sehun felt edgy but he could make out with his night vision binoculars of how Kai took the affirmative as his cue.

  
Kai ran the length of the wall before he stopped under the steel framework. He bent his knees and launched himself up on the last rung of the escape ladder before launching himself up onto the first level. He had dashed deeper into the shadows as he crouched, shouldering the warehouse wall for support to blur his outline.

  
Kai scanned the mid-level surroundings around him to search for any threat but he found nothing but he then heard a soft crunch beneath him but he didn’t sweat it, he knew it was Felix that had moved to his previous position, waiting on orders from Kai.   
It got tricky after the red team said they cleared the first floor.

  
_**“Ground Floor – First quadrant cleared.”** _

  
Sehun was more than ready to jump to action.

  
“Stop being so fucking trigger happy.” Luhan chided him.

  
“I’m not trigger happy – that was easy – too easy. I don’t like this one bit, Lu. Somethi–“

  
Suddenly there was a loud static sound that ripped through all the earpieces.

  
Kai tore his out immediately; face crunching up at the sharp sound that made him deaf for the moment.

  
“The fuck was that, Luhan?” Sehun’s voice came out clearly as if there was no static there a moment ago and Kai secured the piece into his ear again.

  
“Interference. I’m searching for what it is. Background diagnostics are running but I’m offline for the moment. I’m practically blind.” Luhan hissed and swore.

  
Sehun huffed.

  
A whole two minutes passed in uneasy silence when Luhan gasped.

  
“We lost three red team members,” Luhan cried out in a panicked voice.

  
“Fuck. Restrain back up. Direct all unseen reds to the first floor and to stand down. We don’t know what’s going on in there. Sending back up in blindsided is no good.” Sehun spoke calmly and Kai stood, hand on holster, fingers curling in anticipation for the worst moment.

  
Another static ripped through the earpieces.

  
“Fuck, we lost two more.”

  
“There’s the static again. Is it more interference?” Kai asked.

  
“No.” Luhan mumbled. They knew he was concentrating on something.

  
“Sehun, they’re picking them off one-by-one and they’re crushing the devices deliberately. When the first device went, they threw my system out at the same time. That kind of timing is when there’s another techie in the works. This just might be a set-up, Sehun.” Luhan sounded appalled as he watched each team member wipe off his grid and network.

  
“They knew we were coming?” Kai asked.

  
“It doesn’t seem like it. They would have had the perimeter surrounded if so.” Sehun responded before anyone could assume an answer.

  
“Sehun is right. Scans show that there’s nothing incoming from the surrounding areas. We’re still hidden.” Luhan confirmed, “It’s possible they picked up the first few members based on the comm algorithm – if it’s foreign to the techie – they’ll order a kill on it.”

  
“Whoever it is, they’ve locked onto it and threw my system.” Luhan huffed.

  
“Can they listen to us?”

  
“Not a chance. Unless they pick up on from the reds and stick it in their ear.” Luhan explained.

  
There was another round of static ripping through the earpieces again.

  
“Well, they’re clearly not interested in listening in.” Sehun snapped.

  
“Sehun, back up needs to move out, now,” Luhan urged.

  
“No, they’re drawing us out. If we send back up we’ll lose them too. Are you sure nothing is incoming from the surrounding parameters?” Sehun began devising an on the spot plan amidst the random gunshots that was filling his ear. He looked around from his rooftop and he couldn’t pick out anything.

  
“Nothing. In fact, we can’t pick anything in our vicinity. Sehun, this feels wrong. My systems are still running diagnostics and I can’t tell if what I’m seeing is accurate.” Luhan groaned.

  
“Kai –“ Sehun spoke in a commanding tone.

  
“I got it, Sehun. It’s probably on the inside. I’m taking Felix with. He’s following my lead. I got an opening on the top floor. Get Alex to stand guard in case we need back up.” Kai huffed and pulled out the weapon before climbing the metal stairs of the fire escape as quietly as possible.

  
“You heard the man, ladies. Look alive and get into position. I want everyone else alert as fuck and I need blue snipers to watch the windows – switch to infra if you need. We need heat signatures.” Sehun directed everyone with a cool collected head.

  
But his fingers were itching to do damage for the night.

  
**_“Heat signatures are a negative. There’s interference with the temperature. It’s scrambling our sensors.”_ **

  
**_“Boss, what the fuck do we do? We didn’t have any of these issues last night.”_ **

  
“Dammit.” Sehun cussed softly.

  
“Kai. You’re going in blind. I need you to be careful.” Sehun instructed firmly. He was already trying to plan around it but he was hitting too many complications in his alternate plans.

  
“You’re telling me? To be careful?” Kai snorted quietly.

  
“Don’t get smart with me. I’m planning as we go from here on out so try not get killed.”

  
The dulled yelling from within the warehouse was enough to muffle the whining of the metal and the scratching of the boots against it.

  
It was a quick neat tumble, Kai swinging his lean body boots first through the ruined window and Kai landed with a soft thud. It still sounded too loud for his liking. He chalked it to being a little rusty – it had been awhile since he had done a field operation on such a level.

  
“Fuck. It’s so warm in here. No wonder heat sigs were a bust. Get the snipers off the rooftops and get them closer,” Kai informed helpfully between his quiet panting as he was trying to adjust to the stifling humidity.

  
 ** _“See anything useful, yet?”_** Sehun’s voice crackled over.

  
“Not close enough yet. Wait for my signal.”

  
He crouched and took cover behind some crates covered with dust covers while his eyes scanned the warehouse.

  
With the entire top floor cleared save the bodies littering the path, Kai deemed it safer to move closer. He crossed softly and stepped into a hiding spot between two tall towers of stacked crates.

  
“Luhan was right. It’s intentional. I found the crushed com devices. They took out the redirected members too.” He saw Felix follow him, through the window and signalled everything was still okay on the outside, as he spoke up.

  
Kai nodded and turned his attention to watch the floor where one of the runners held the last red team member. His leg looked broken from the angle it was in and his face was bloodied from a beating.

  
“Hmm… We’ve got fifteen visible marks, at the very least, excluding the Alpha and Red Team Captain.” Kai informed softly as he watched the scene before him.

  
 ** _“Keep watching.”_ ** He heard Sehun instruct in a low tone.

  
“So, why don’t you tell us where your team leader is and we’ll spare your life.” The Alpha spoke, strutting from side to side in front of the red team captain like an intimidating leader would but Kai found the entire getup comical.

  
“You’re looking at the lucky bastard, asshole.” The Red Team captain – Jisoo –had grinned; baring blood coated teeth and spat at the Alpha’s foot. It earned him a kick across the face. Kai had to give it to the guy, he could take a beating and his loyalty wasn’t wavering in the slightest.

  
“Sehun...they’re looking for the head of the op. They’ve got J–“

  
Before Kai could finish the sentence, the Alpha pulled out his gun and shot Jisoo in the head, right between the eyes.

  
There air was tense and filled with a pregnant silence.

  
“They had Jisoo.” Kai spoke, trying to keep his voice devoid of the emotion. It was always hard watching – really, it had never gotten easier for Kai.

  
 ** _“Who shot him?”_ ** Sehun sounded unnervingly calm and Kai didn’t like the sound of that.

  
“The Alpha.” Kai responded.

  
Kai waited to hear from Sehun but it was silent, even Luhan wouldn’t speak.

  
He continued to watch as the Alpha sniggered and boasted to his subordinates, kicking Jisoo aside like dirt. The Alpha continued his gloating as if though killing Jisoo was his greatest achievement.

  
Kai had whipped the gun in shooting line of the guy and knew he’d make the shot count but Felix snapped up and threw his hand on the gun, lowering it and stared at Kai with wild eyes. He shook his head in frantic protest.

  
“I’ve got a clear shot on the Alpha mark. Do I take it, Sehun?” Kai hissed out, training his line of target on the Alpha – it would be a clean headshot if Kai had to pull the trigger in that moment.

  
“ ** _Stand down._** ” Sehun’s order came like a crack of a whip.

  
Kai sighed and resigned to being on standby, still waiting on orders. He leaned against the crates and made space for Felix who was sharing the small space with him – mulling over what to do next.

There was no arguing in Sehun in that moment – not when Sehun was in a mood, given by the tone of his voice.

  
The silence was ear splitting and deafening. Kai thought he was going to go crazy if it wasn’t for the sharp short breaths from his own being that disturbed the maddening moment.

  
He chanced a glance at Felix who looked just as bewildered – of course, he would be, Kai. No one else has the experience of working with Sehun unlike you.

  
He supposed Felix was bewildered by the fact that Kai was taking orders from someone else aside from the Master and was actually listening.

  
“What do we do now? Do we get Blue Team in here?” Kai panted out the question. The heat was getting uncomfortable and he felt his shirt beginning to stick to him.

  
There was still no answer and Kai scowled as he watched the lackey pull out two large chemical bottles and walked to Jisoo before he began to pour the fluid over him.

  
Kai’s eyes widened when he caught the whiff of the thick oily substance in the air.

  
“Fuck. It’s gasoline. They’re going to bur–“

  
But Kai doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Luhan’s panicked yell pierced through his earpiece.

  
**_“SEHUN, NO!”_ **

 


	22. B R C 2 0:      D R A G O N S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OKAY...OKAY!!! THIS IS IT! IT'S HAPPENING!
> 
> I've been wanting everyone to read this chapter since I started posting Blue Rose Crown! 
> 
> Like I genuinely stashed this gem away and I literally thought I would go insane trying to keep spoilers and chatacters of this chapter a secret. 
> 
> Look all I have to say is that in this chapter we're getting big action from the Emperor's Sons and they're finally tangible to us andandnand im so excited for everyone to read, really. 
> 
> A quick note and much more sane train of thought - a slight change in formatting just for this chapter - it swaps a lot between Kai and Sehun but it's nothing jarring or major - jus pay attention when reading to avoid confusion. 
> 
> It's almost seemless and I hardly think anyone will have a hard time following flow but I do think it deemed noteworthy caution.
> 
> I suppose but it's mostly just to not confuse everyone on Kai's and Sehun's respective thoughts.

B R C 2 0: D R A G O N S

  
1 Kai.

  
For Kai, it had been within the same millisecond that Luhan had cried out for the maknae when Sehun himself had burst the large set of double doors open with the front wheel of the shiny black bike he came in with.

  
Kai had to catch himself from yelling at Sehun for being reckless as he watched Sehun speed through warehouse until he was charging at the Alpha. The Alpha yelped and reared back, barely saving himself from being run over but he failed to escape the thick cloud of dust that Sehun kicked up when he threw the back wheel of the bike out to create space between where Jisoo’s gasoline doused body lay and the Alpha in a wide arc.

  
“Don’t fucking gap like goldfish, you pissheads. Get him!” The Alpha yelled.

  
They bike idled on the spot for the moment as Sehun did a quick count of the ring of men who were closing in on him from all sides. The bike roared as Sehun dashed out of the quickly closing circle and had the bike tearing across the wide span of the warehouse aiming straight for the furthest end wall.

  
_What the fuck is he doing with my bike?_

  
_**“Kai, Sehun is practically off the rails. Keep his ass in line, please. Before he fucks up everything for us.”**_ Luhan sighed heavily, sounding exasperated.

  
Kai echoed the sigh and sentiment; he knew that Sehun couldn’t resist making a show of things especially since the entire operation had gone south into a fantastic shit show.

  
“Does he plan to crash into that fucking wall? Is he insane?” Felix hissed in a panicked whisper.

  
Sehun had rounded inches before he had crashed into the wall and took the hurtling momentum to race back towards the men who were chasing after him. Some of the men halted dead for fear of being run over by Sehun but he kept barrelling forward with the bike rumbling until he had hit the front brake.

  
Kai’s heart leapt for the moment as he watched the bike’s front wheel wobble, almost capsizing the entire bike, but it had screeched loudly as it began to burn its’s rubber against the floor before the tail of the bike flew off the ground.

Sehun had somehow tucked his body to jam the soles of his boots over the steering handles to tip the bike over completely to crash on the small crowd of men before he dove to the side to escape being caught in the wreckage.

  
Sehun rolled for a bit before, not being able to watch how the bike had fallen almost gracefully before the awful wailing and squealing of metal crashing against concrete began in earnest.

In the chaos of the quickly crumpling metal were the outraged cries of the men caught in it all as the bike had not only taken out men with its hurtling momentum the bike but then it had crashed and tumbled until it was a smoking and hissing heap.

  
Sehun stood and inspected his handiwork with squinted eyes before dusting off his gloved hands theatrically, “Wooh! That was close! I thought the brake wasn’t going to hold out for the nose dive.”

He had placed his hands on his hips, his fingers brushing over the empty knife sheathe in his belt, a dead tell-tale sign to Kai of how Sehun had jammed a knife in the accelerating handle to keep the speed from dropping.

  
“I heard that some smug fucker was looking for me, so here I am.” He smiled lopsidedly and shot a look at Kai.

  
Kai made a motion of signalling Felix to stay up on the top level before approached the closest railing of the top floor. He vaulted the railing onto the stacked up containers and dropped down a further one, still maintaining his aerial range, gun in hand.

  
“Look, boys, the twinks think they can play on our level.” One lackey crooned as he patted his baseball bat in his hand excitedly.

  
“Look, Kai, they think they can play on our level.” Sehun mocked in the same stupid tone the lackey had used and it made the Alpha blow a fuse – not that Sehun noticed as his eyes fell to the Jisoo and two more of his dead teammates heaped together and doused in gasoline.

  
“You owe me for killing these men.” Sehun stated calmly, levelling the Alpha with a sharp look.

  
“It’s your fault that you’re too much of coward and let them die. They deserved to die like the dogs they’ve been all their life, especially if their leader has been such a little bitch.” The Alpha growled out and signalled for his lackeys to surround Sehun.

  
Kai hissed when he found five problems surrounding the last container he would have to drop down onto if he has get to the ground. He had no choice, Sehun would have to bide his time until Kai could regroup with him.

  
Kai dropped down onto the last container, steeling himself to not flinch as they encroached on his space like snapping crocodiles would but Kai reminded himself, he is what people are scared of. He wasn’t weak. He wasn’t prey. Kai had taken the stance to attack but he held still since no one had advanced on him yet.

  
He watched and looked for an opportunity to get close enough to Sehun. Kai thought it was vital to get closer to the maknae because when Kai’s eyes fell on the younger, he didn’t have to be near Sehun to see that the younger was functioning purely on rage – it showed in Sehun’s body, his knife throwing hand twitched every thirty seconds or so, itching to hurt something.

  
“No final wisecracks?” The Alpha continued with his deluded confidence and upper hand of the situation, almost hysterically unaware of the piercing look in Sehun’s eyes. Kai looked around and found Alex and Felix in place, watching from the top floor. He sent them a small nod and they dashed off to find vantage points from above.

  
“Waste them.” The Alpha flicked his wrist lazily.

  
It was mess of punches and kicks while gunshots blared into the air. Sehun had taken the opportunity to drop a smoke grenade. The smoke felt awful on his chest but he was fighting a time limit rather than him evening his own odds as he continued to kick up more dust as he dropped bodies to the ground by breaking bones – quick and systematically.

  
_More mass means bigger dirt clouds._

  
_But God fucking dammit, Sehun._

  
Sehun had used the seemingly permanent smoke screen as he dashed between the staggering and couching figures to knock them out.

  
Kai had drawn a second gun the second Sehun’s smoke grenade went off, he coughed into his shoulder but kept up his guard and watched Sehun take out the group of ten with ease. He waited until Sehun was close enough to the crowd surrounding him which had grown from five to eleven.

  
Sehun was nearing the wrong edge of the smoke screen when Kai stepped forward to the nearest lackey.

  
“Finally coming down, sweetheart?” The lackey called out in a loud voice. Kai watched Sehun’s murky figure halt and turn in his direction and head in the direction of the voice. He was still off but Kai had been impressed with Sehun being able to navigate through a smoke screen.

  
_A clue?_

  
He debated tipping Sehun off.

  
_A clue_.

  
Kai had shot the lackey between the eyes, who fell face feet at Kai’s boots. Kai then drop kicked the lackey back into the smoke screen; where he landed flat on his ass and back and cleared the smoke and gave Sehun an indication of where he was.

  
The other few – those just a little out of Kai’s reach – turned in the direction of Sehun in the smoke cloud and shot randomly, hoping to hit them while the other four tried to climb the container to attack Kai. He was quick to haul one up by the chest and threw him over to the other lackey who had climbed up. Kai had then pushed the third off and flipped the gun over in his grip so he could use the butt of the gun to knock the fourth out.

  
It was then the back set of double doors was thrown open and the smoke cleared, dissipating until the Alpha could make out Kai dashing over to Sehun to brace for the next attack.

* * *

  
2 Sehun.

  
“Shit… this means trouble.” Kai hissed.

  
Sehun clucked his tongue finding two more teams closing in on them, his fingers flying to the belt of blades around him.

  
“Well… c’mon, ladies, I haven’t all night here with you lot.” Sehun drew two blades, the longer one held upside down, hilt first before the blade in his right, while his left held just one small throwing knife in between the gap of his ring and middle finger.

  
But no one bit the bait.

  
“Tch! Stubborn, aren’t they?” Kai’s mouth twisted with disgust, his grip tightening on his guns.

  
Sehun huffed, “Fine by me, I don’t mind starting the next round.” He threw his arm out with a lightning-quick movement.

  
No one understood what Sehun did until one of the lackeys were screaming at the small knife buried in his chest before he had dropped to his knees and slumped over, dying instantly.

  
“I thought you didn’t like the killing…”

  
“I don’t… they’re pissing me off even more for not wanting to fight and I’m getting cranky – need to smoke, Kai.” Sehun hissed and lunged forward for the nearest group before they all seemed to want to attack.

  
The chaos was overwhelming as they managed to push Sehun and Kai back until they were fighting back to back. Kai had jolted when he felt a body collide into him. He braced himself as he knew Sehun was against his back.

  
“Thanks.” The younger wheezed for a moment. He had obviously been winded by a punch.

  
“Brace again, Kai. Knees apart, he just may bowl me over but let it happen.” Sehun murmured and Kai steadied himself as he heard Sehun suck in a breath – obviously bracing for the attack.

  
But then Sehun’s words sunk into Kai’s head.

  
“Wait!” Kai exclaimed, “ _Wha_ –“ Kai’s words are garbled as he grunted with Sehun’s entire body weight slammed into him. He held up pretty well and felt Sehun slide down a little, silently thanking the maknae for redirecting the brunt of the attack elsewhere.

  
A runner had come charging with a pipe in hand when he slammed into Sehun. Sehun huffed, sliding downward as he was losing his balance completely but he wouldn’t budge his grip on the pipe that was trying to press across on his throat. His grip was white knuckled until Sehun felt the runner exerting too much force to lose his footing in the right moment when Sehun decided to move.

  
“Dive anywhere but left or right on my mark.” Sehun barked.

  
“Where the fuck am I to dive to then?” Kai snapped, irritated with how he was still supporting Sehun, who forgets he has two inches more in breadth and height against Kai’s own build, and trying to keep his range of the fight clear as he been shooting in dancing patterns to keep his immediate vicinity clear of any brave soldier who would try and charge at him while he still could pick out the hiding lackeys one by one.

  
“Sehun, I swear to God if you don’t move…” Kai began to growl out.

  
It was a good tactic when he had the comfort of being able to reload but Sehun was making it impossible and he needed to reload soon, even if he had been using bullets sparingly since Sehun had been leaning heavily on him.

  
“Kai, dive now!” Sehun shouted and Kai split in the same moment Sehun drove the pipe into the ground on his left. The runner fell forward as Sehun reared back from the runner’s falling forward figure, throwing himself to fall under on his back. The runner had caught himself on the pipe, to steady himself and straighten up but Sehun planned for that.

  
“Luhan, where are my fucking reinforcements?” He growled when he axe kicked upward – Sehun’s boot landing sweetly in the middle of the runner’s sternum.

  
“They’ve dropped off the grid, Sehun. Something’s up. Either someone is seriously messing with my system or something is wrong. Be on the look-out.” Luhan’s voice filtered into Sehun’s ear, as he rolled away and stood.

  
Sehun called out to Kai but Kai was too far way to hear him over the gunshots within the warehouse.

  
“So the pretty bitch knows a few tricks…” Sehun turned back and found the Alpha standing, ready to fight with a set of chains wrapped around his meaty fists.

  
“More than enough to run circles around you… but I’m done playing, I’ve been looking to settle with you…”

* * *

  
3 Kai.

  
“They’ve dropped off the grid, Sehun. Something’s up. Either someone is seriously messing with my system or something is wrong. Be on the look-out.”

  
Kai hissed as he backed himself closer to a corner as he heard Luhan’s edgy tone over his ear comm.

  
_**“Alex. Felix. Get out of here. I need you two to make sure we have a way out. Don’t say anything over the comms. We may be compromised on communication so leave now!”**_ Kai gave orders as he scanned the surround shadows clinging to the stacks of containers and piled up items in the warehouse.

  
He had emptied the last magazine trying to keep a neat distance between him and whoever the hell dared to approach. He fought hard and frenzied through hand to hand to make that space and he was determined to keep it. He had sustained an impressive bruise on the jaw but that wasn’t the worst of them since Kai had been breaking bones as he fought.

  
It wasn’t until a brave soul drew a gun and tried to shoot at Kai.

  
He missed his first shot – Kai’s breath hitching in his throat as he barely managed to duck.

  
_A silencer._

  
It was enough to alert Kai – he rounded a set of crates and found another guy who was about to round the same set of crate to sneak up on Kai.

  
Kai huffed and lunged at the guy and before wrapping him in a lock. He struggled against Kai, but Kai used his height to drag the shorter back into the open to use the body as a shield and drew the gun from the guy’s bracing.

  
Kai shuffled the guy around on the spot, looking for the source of the gunshot amongst the chaos of fighting – it was a poor attempt to scan the area with a struggle body in his arms but he made Sehun out on the far end of the warehouse swapping between kicks and he made out the set of knuckle duster on Sehun’s bare right hand – when had he shrugged off the glove?

  
He had been parrying against the chain clad fists of the Alpha as he ducked and dived, his lithe form being the advantage between the sharp cracks of his knuckle duster and using the knotted weights in his left glove for good measure in his punches.

  
The guy in his hold wiggled a little and Kai drove the butt of the gun against the man’s head to kill the resistance. Kai rolled his eyes when he heard the pathetic whimpering and crying from the guy.

  
_Another gunshot._

  
Kai whipped around, gun ready and finger on the trigger, growing irritated to haul the weight for protection. Kai made a noise of disgust when he felt his hand coat over with warm liquid. He tensed; he was being targeted and these guys didn’t mind taking out their own to get it done.

  
He didn’t like it one bit.

  
_Another miss._

  
_Found him!_

  
Kai whipped around one more time, this time finger clicking smoothly to release his bullet, which satisfyingly lodged itself in the guy’s shoulder. The gun clattered to the ground noisily while Kai dropped his human shield before he approached the guy despite the yells and chaos all around.

  
He found the guy clutching his bleeding shoulder and trying to reach his gun but Kai stepped on his hand and leaned in.

  
“You tried to kill me three times.” Kai spoke calmly, voice honeyed and unfazed despite the guy who was crying out from Kai’s heavy boot on his hand.

  
“No…no…I swear I didn’t mean to, I only, I meant to, I tried to sh–“ He cowered, clutching his bloody shoulder as he tried to back away from Kai but Kai only increased the weight of his boot on the man’s hand, rubbing the knuckles raw under the sole.

  
“What? You didn’t mean to shoot at me? You didn’t intend to hit me?” Kai chuckled breathily and watched the man pale from pain and nod frantically.

  
“I suppose we can call it even after I take three shots at you, right?” Kai spoke almost contemplatively. His eyes were dark as night and his mouth curled in an unforgiving smirk.  
He raised his gun and aimed.

  
The man barely hid his scream of terror because Kim Kai was the vision of the Devil – the light in his eyes were practically gone and his head canted as he pulled the trigger.

  
_One_. First scream. The man’s leg.

  
“Did you kill your own man to get the job done?”

  
_Two_. Another scream. The man’s other arm.

  
“No… No… I didn’t! I didn’t kill –“

  
_Three??_ No scream…

  
Kai stopped dead and blinked, snapping out of his trance.

  
_He’s dead!_

  
Kai hadn’t released the third shot but there was someone’s bullet in this man’s head. Kai was almost shocked. He knew Sehun couldn’t reach the end of the warehouse where he was. He looked up in search of whoever shot the man.

  
_Who?_

  
“I must say I’m impressed. I didn’t think these bastards fuck up things further but they’ve taken useless to a level we’ve never imagined.” A foreign voice called out with a slow clap.

* * *

  
4 Sehun.

  
Sehun had finally gained the upper hand against the Alpha. He had managed get the Alpha to drop one of his chains to which had swept up from the concrete and aimed to tangle it around the Alphas ankles. It was easy and the Alpha had fallen to the ground, screaming in pain – Sehun guess he did shattered the ankle bone in at least one of the Alpha’s legs.

  
Sehun took a deep breath.

  
_This is it._

  
_This is for Jisoo and the members of red team._

  
He bent down and gripped at the sweat and dirt matted hair of the Alpha. He almost made a noise of disgust with how wet his hair was in his grip but Sehun ignored it and tightened until he heard the Alpha groan.

  
He looked up with a murderous glare at Sehun.

  
“What’s with that look?” Sehun’s lip curled cruelly.

  
“You’re not getting away with this…” The Alpha swore by those words.

  
“What do you mean?” Sehun almost frowned as his expression sobered.

  
The Alpha sniggered, “You’re dead now.”

  
“Talk. Now. Asshole.” Sehun ordered.

  
“I must say I’m impressed. I didn’t think these bastards fuck up things further but they’ve taken useless to a level we’ve never imagined.”

  
_That can’t be…_

  
The slow clapping filled the entire warehouse and brought about an eerie stillness as the men had suddenly stopped their fighting but Sehun refused to relinquish his hold on the Alpha.

  
The Alpha tried to lunge at Sehun but Sehun had fallen to his right and threw a wild punch, losing his knuckle duster in the process, before he snatched up the chain from the Alpha’s shattered ankle and swung the chain links before he threw it at the Alpha, the chain wrapping around his thick neck as Sehun aimed.

He grasped the end of the chain and hauled the Alpha back, dragging him as Sehun stood. The Alpha had been muttered obscenities into Sehun’s boots.

  
“Shut up or I break your jaw by kicking your teeth in.” Sehun growled, feeling on edge and ready to act on the fight or flight instinct that was ruling his mind for the moment.

  
Sehun tightened his hold on the chain and snapped his head in the direction of Kai looking a little horrified. His gaze danced over the warehouse, searching for the sharp voice and working to stop himself from being unnerved.

  
_Calm down. It’s not what you think it is…_

  
Sehun tensed further at the sight of an unnerved Kai.

  
_Calm the fuck down…_

  
Sehun was about be snarky in his reply but a knife settled in the man’s throat.

  
_Fuck_.

  
Sehun stepped back from the body, making a disgusted noise at the fresh pooling blood and the man gurgled as blood filled his throat.

  
“Now, now, play nice. No use killing our own men.” The same voice spoke again; much clearer to Sehun since he was focused on the sound but Sehun doesn’t notice Kai’s head whipping in his direction. He watched Sehun take two steps back and his right arm tucked into the side of his torso unconsciously. Kai didn’t need any further confirmation of who they were about encounter.

  
There was shuffling from the men and a few whispers of the title ‘ _boss_ ’ and ‘ _sir_ ’ were heard.

  
Sehun felt his blood run cold and felt panic flood into him. He wanted to abort mission and escape. He didn’t expect to feel so unprepared.

  
_Move, Oh Sehun. Stand your ground._

  
Sehun grit his teeth and stood up straight.

  
_Move, God dammit._

  
He knew that face.

  
He couldn’t forget it – couldn’t erase it from his night terrors – couldn’t mar the clarity with which he remembered it.

  
His ink black hair was slicked back just like the last time. Scar in the thick shapely eyebrow, tight curly mouth and a single fox-like eye since the other was hidden under an eye patch, the strap cutting across his face disappearing into his hair. His face as sharp as the knife he used to finish carving in Sehun’s arm.

  
His hands were pocketed in a casual manner into his black dress pants. His black shirt with white pinstripes accompanied his look with three top buttons freshly popped. It was quite the difference in appearances as compared to when he had his gear on and held Sehun down.

  
“Key!” Sehun growled out.

  
The cool grey eye flicked in his direction.

  
“Hmmm? Didn’t I kill you?” He retorted conversationally.

  
“Well, shit, someone has their eye patch on the wrong eye.” Sehun snapped, breathing hard, trying to goad Key until his nerves calmed.

  
Key scoffed and glared at Sehun, clearly unamused with Sehun’s fuming expression. He doesn’t retaliate though. He doesn’t need to when he has someone else to throw a blade at the younger man.

  
“Fuck!” Sehun yelled and dodged when he heard the blade coming at him. He managed to duck in time but he hissed when he managed to straighten up again. He was closer to Kai than he expected. The older caught the way Sehun was looking at him.

  
It seemed like his eyes were unseeing but it was a look of panic clawing into Sehun and Kai doesn’t know how to handle the new expression on Sehun’s face – fear was something Kai had never seen on Sehun.

  
“Sehun… you’re bleeding.” Kai seemed shaken; he had never seen Sehun so distraught and unnerved. There was thin fine line of beading blood across Sehun’s cheekbone.

  
“No shit…” Sehun laughed and it was hollow bleak sound from the younger while his shaky hand pressed near the cut to wipe away the blood.

  
Kai turned back to Key, who hadn’t moved a bit except for shifting his gaze from Sehun to Kai to make eye contact.

  
_Where's the bastard with his blades?_

  
“Come now, Jjong, where are your manners? Will you hide forever from our guests?” Sehun caught the eye rolling by Key and ignored the sting from the fresh nick on his cheek.

  
A heavy thump was heard in the direction of the stack of containers that Kai had used earlier. Kai had seen that a man vaulted the top railing just as Kai had done earlier but hopped down with cat like reflexes before landing deftly on the dusty concrete floor.

  
He straightened up and mustered a heated glare in Key’s direction and only giving Kai and Sehun the view of a strong side profile. The man tugged at the leather jacket that topped his thin fitting white shirt, which was coupled with his jeans. He turned to face the two younger men head on and one could see that his face was nothing but angles and his lips were curled in a cruel fashion.

  
“You take all the fun out of this for me, Key.” The one named Jjong scowled as he ran a hand through the graphite coloured locks. It was cut short on all sides and his quiff brushed his forehead slightly.

  
Key shot a fiery look at Jjong and the latter grinned as his grey eyes twinkled, knowing his job of pissing off Key was done.

  
They matched Key’s eye perfectly.

  
Kai seemed to have his life drained from him when he realised who they were standing before. He should have put it together when he noticed how Sehun was freaking out the moment Key had arrived. He had never known what they looked like but Sehun had told him about them – Sehun had searched aggressively for what kind of hell his organisation put him through and he was left with two important names.

  
The Emperor’s Sons and the Emperor’s Dragons.

  
Kim “Jjong” Jonghyun and Kim “Key” Kibum were the Twin Dragons of the Emperor.

  
The two dangerous men lived up to their name because they were said to be the two monsters kept by the Master of the Emperor’s Sons.

  
They were part of the elite in the ranks of the Emperor’s Sons that actually met with Emperor. In addition to their privilege they were kept like sons and the Emperor built them into a new found urban legend. They were something to be feared with a reputation for ruthless acts, even within their own ranks everyone quaked whenever the Dragons were sent out on tasks. Not many lived to give an account of their encounter with the Dragons but the rumours were enough to suffice.

  
“C’mon, Key, I’ve been raring for some proper fun since you guys woke me up from my nap. Besides they were so cute with all their spy tactics and I wanted to join in as well.” Jonghyun spoke enthusiastically to his poker faced twin with a boxed grin that echoed sinister intention.

  
“Behave, Jjong. We weren’t ordered for fun. We have orders.” Key chided and the other scowled.

  
“Alright. Get on with it then.” Jonghyun fussed.

  
“Everyone will return to HQ at the end of tonight... if you survive. We’ll deal with you pathetic lot later but we have other business aside internal management.” Key announced disdainfully and Jonghyun twirled his blade, out of habit, in hand a few times with boredom and impatience.

  
“Now, you two… Why have you disrupted our business operation?” Key turned to the younger boys, cool gaze calculating while Jonghyun looked fairly entertained.

  
“This isn’t business if you’re plotting attacks on the ringleaders.” Sehun spoke calmly.

  
“Oh? Do you really assume it is the Emperor’s Sons?” Key mused, mild irritation barely masked in his voice before he cast a glance at Jonghyun – the older Dragon didn’t seemed fazed.

  
“It seems even a little foolish for the Emperor’s Sons to be scheming against the Undercities Mafia and not expect retaliation.” Sehun’s mouth tightened as he tried to stay calm.

  
“Would you be delighted with the title of being the first to actually have the balls to come at us?”

  
“Twice.” Sehun corrected tersely.

  
“Yes, yes. Twice.” Key rolled his eyes.

  
“Come now, Kibum, let him have his glory. He’s the only person who can say that.” Jonghyun grinned viciously and trailed his gaze over Sehun’s scarred right arm.

  
“What do the Emperor’s Sons want with turf that isn’t yours? The field you guys run isn’t exactly short on jobs considering all the murders within the Undercity that is rumoured to be linked to you guys.” Kai huffed.

  
“We, the Emperor’s Sons have done nothing... We do like to keep busy with little projects.” Jonghyun sat on one of the boxes, twirling the blade again, “Little projects like providing a service – you know, same skill set different outlet and all that. It seems someone has recognised a greater need in the Undercity.” He added before he chuckled, crossing his legs as he observed the younger boys.

  
“Bullshit! The Emperor’s Sons have too much pride to be lapdogs for anyone else – you wouldn’t do anyone’s dirty work unless there was some benefit. What the fuck are you really playing at? Sehun snapped; highly annoyed at the suggested tone in Jonghyun’s voice.

  
“Ah… so we’re seen as lapdogs.” Jonghyun seemed way too amused for the topic that was being discussed.

  
Jonghyun looked to his twin and Key nodded.

  
“Well, I suppose I could show you what lapdogs behave like.” His grin seemed to double it wattage as he hopped off the box he had been sat down on.

  
Kai and Sehun threw knowing looks to each other in side glances to prepare for the worst. The two decide to attack head on and try to gain the upper hand of the fight because they might be taken out by a murderer.

  
Jonghyun jumped at the opportunity to take both of them on at the same time.

  
Jonghyun, summed up, was a fucking problematic opponent in a fight – that and he was unbelievably infuriating – Sehun scowled when he failed to find an opening.

  
_Again._

  
_You still can’t see through him._

  
It was almost laughable since Jonghyun didn’t have a defence that was fool proof – he was erratic and that was annoying. It should have left gaps but it was almost like he left those opening on purpose because he was baiting. He had wound up Sehun to the point he had let down his guard and in turn his cover on Kai.

  
Sehun growled in frustration – Jonghyun seemed to be armed to the teeth with knives, of all sizes, and his counter was deft to a fault. His movements seemed to be seamless as he hardly broke a sweat between fighting in a heated warehouse and parrying Sehun’s fellow blade and the barrel of Kai’s gun.

  
He was unusually sporadic while he had an alarming control on his defence as he lashed out with roundhouse kicks between his quick movements. The slim blades danced together when they clashed while it slid soundly against the barrel in between attacks.

  
Despite having two taller fighters against his smaller physique, Jonghyun had been unnervingly precise in the way he kept his defence frontal and used power counters to throw his larger opponents off.

  
Sehun didn’t understand how Jonghyun remained hyperaware despite his gleeful lax attitude – he beamed at Kai brightly. Kai froze at the sight and barely has the chance to dodge when he gets kicked squarely in the chest.

  
It was vexing how the man was literally disarming in his nature.

  
In the single careless motion of being left open while taking a moment to watch Kai stumble, Sehun pressed forward and seized the collar of Jonghyun’s jacket before launching him away from Kai.

* * *

  
5 Kai.

  
Kai had crashed into a crate coughing, air flow confused in his chest from impact. His gun had been knocked out of his hand but it was just out of his hand’s reach.

  
But, that idea was forgotten when Key sent a warning shot at Kai who ducked and rolled to swiftly sweep the gun back into his palm. He remained crouched to look at his attacker.

  
“Feel like you’re missing out on the fun?” Kai asked with a wrecked smile on his face, flashing a full upper row of teeth at Key.

  
“Not at all. Sehun and Jjong may be tied up for a bit. I on the other hand want to deal with business swiftly.” Key stated, half finger gloved hand curled around a gun as he approached Kai. He may be a Dragon but he wasn’t stupid – he knew he shouldn’t underestimate his opponents.

  
“What business is that?”

  
“You. Kim Kai.”

  
“How do you know me?” Kai asked, his gun trained on Key’s chest. His ears were filled with the blood pounding through them, his heart was going to break his ribcage with the hammering it was doing and his adrenaline was putting him on edge.

  
He was caught off guard and he didn’t understand why the Emperor’s Sons wanted him – rather he didn’t have time to dwell on why they wanted him.

  
“You’re a person of our interest. We’re hoping we can make you an offer you can’t resist.” The corner of his curled mouth quirked, amused with his own private joke.

  
“Seems a bit much for a love call, don’t you think?” Kai stood slowly and tightened his grip on his gun.

  
“We at the Emperor’s Sons don’t know moderation…” Key shrugged.

  
Key rapidly emptied the magazine in his gun and Kai had dashed off, bullets hitting the ground hot on his tail, as he looked for cover.

  
“Don’t make this difficult, Kai. How about you agree to go quietly and we promise Sehun walks out of this warehouse… mostly unscathed.” Key called out.

  
“Sehun isn’t going to die either way so I might as well fight so he doesn’t say I owe him.” Kai huffed and rounded the crates he hiding behind and took off against the edge of the cargo lined in front of him – a perfect moving hiding spot for him until he could disarm Key.  
Kai kept mum, moving about as he searched for a way to gain a vantage point over Key.

  
He rounded another edge of crates and couldn’t see the Dragon anywhere.

 

He grunted when Key gripped Kai by his collar and yanked him back and shoved the muzzle of his gun against Kai’s head. Kai threw his right arm back and grabbed the forearm and yanked it forward and twisted to get Key to forcefully let go of the gun. He heard Key hiss in pain and he dropped the gun. Kai was quick to kick the gun away from the both of them. Kai let go of Key’s hand when he felt the older pull his arm back.

  
However, Kai twisted in the same motion and grabbed the same arm of Key’s with his left hand and pulled him forward to throw off the Dragon’s balance and kneed Key in the ribs before dropping the Dragon to the floor but he doesn’t let go of Key’s arm.

Instead, Kai twisted Key arm behind his back uncomfortably and cranked the wrist in a painful angle. The Dragon screamed in frustration while Kai held him in a submission hold – Key was pressed face first into the ground with his arm wrapped behind his back.

  
“Talk, Key. What could the Emperor’s Sons offer me? What would the Emperor’s Sons want so badly to personally get involved the Undercity’s Mafia Households? What do you want with Lee Household in particular?” Kai hissed out as he dug his knee further into the spot between Key’s shoulder blades.

  
“It was bold of you to think so highly of your own Household. Tell me, do you think you’ll make it back to your Master alive, Kim Kai? Do you really think your little sabotage mission will save your Master?” Key coughed out while he panted against the dusty concrete.

  
_They knew we were coming._

  
Kai gritted his teeth and tightened his hold on Key’s arm.

  
“I didn’t ask for wise cracks, Key. I want answers!” Kai growled.

  
“You’re being sloppy. All the answers are right in front of you if you’ve made it this far. The Emperor’s Sons have seen a better future for the Undercity and we plan to make it happen. Everything that you’ve known about the Undercity and its Mafia will cease to operate.” Key gritted his words out, spitting like venom as he spat blood onto the concrete.

  
“Do enlighten me, then.” Kai cranked Key’s arm at the wrist, making the other writhe and groan in pain.

  
“There’s no use in telling a dead man the plans of a future that he won’t be a part of!” Key yelled as he kicked at the small of Kai’s spine. It threw Kai off guard since the younger assumed the upper hand because he was taller and stronger but Key was quick to detach from Kai.

  
The latter used the opportunity to kick the other toward his twin while nursing his numb shoulder with his other hand.

  
“Jjong!” Key hollered.

* * *

  
6 Sehun.

  
Key’s voice carried across the warehouse to where the other Dragon had been fighting against Sehun, one-on-one. The graphite haired Dragon had managed to kick Sehun across the jaw before kicking him in the chest to create space between them but he had one last trick to part with Sehun before he turned his attention to Kai.

  
Jonghyun flicked a blade at Sehun and it landed in his shoulder with a sickening sound of the metal sinking into his flesh that coupled with Sehun’s cry of pain.

  
Kai had landed shoulder first when he was kicked away and he brought his arms up to brace his fall. It was a grave mistake on his part when he felt the snap of something that shouldn’t have snapped in his hand. He winced when he felt how he had broken his wrist in the process; he tried to get up but Jonghyun kicked Kai in the ribs and sent the younger sprawling out on the floor.

  
Kai swore and rolled over, trying to find the strength to sit up.

  
Another kick and Kai rolled again onto his stomach. He stopped as he coughed out blood.

  
_That really can’t be good for Kai._

  
Kai tried to shake the pain his head, all it did was worsen the ringing in his ears. He felt himself being hauled up by his shirt’s neckline.

  
“Sehun is a really good fighter but look how he ended up.”

  
Kai’s eyes flicked briefly to Sehun who had rolled over from his fallen position and pulled out the blade in his shoulder, face twisted in pain, white shirt now covered in dust and blood.

  
“So do you want the matching scars on the arm or your abdomen? Because I’m sure I can put a word in with Key when he asks me to finish you off.” Jonghyun drawled, getting a kick out of the way Kai’s face contorted in anger.

  
Jonghyun leaned in as if inspecting Kai but all Kai saw was the delirious glee that was borderline psychotic but Jonghyun’s expression faltered, crying out in rage when he discovered the familiar bloodied blade buried in his arm.

  
“Fucker… I wasn’t done with you.” Sehun swore as he stood with a slight stagger.

  
It was a moment of valour but Key was quick to squash it since he attacked Sehun.

  
“Jjong, make it quick. I’m already bored.” Key gritted as he pulled Sehun closer by the vest and landed a hard and sharp strike across his face.

  
“Fuck you, Key.” Sehun surged forward, he climbed Key’s build with ease by kicking heavily at his right thigh and made Key’s leg buckle and then planting his foot squarely in Key’s chest and launched into a backflip to put space between them. Sehun had landed as he crouched low to the ground, spitting blood out of his mouth as he watched Key stagger.

  
Sehun rose slowly as he watched Key stagger back a few steps before he threw his body weight forward to steady himself.

  
“You just should have taken the beating, Sehun. You’re almost asking to be carved again.” Key hissed and dashed forward, dropping into a roll near Sehun’s feet.

  
Sehun doesn’t get to react fast enough with the fear gripping him still and Key strikes Sehun’s thigh until he buckled, knees bent and compromised stance.

Key used the hole in Sehun’s defence to curl his own leg over Sehun’s injured thigh and dropped Sehun to his knee, injured leg crashing hard to the concrete while Key swung his other leg over Sehun’s corresponding shoulder and arm to drop Sehun down completely, face forward.

  
Sehun caught on just in time and leaned on his side heavily so Key would crash to the concrete first even though he had succeeded in dropping Sehun to the floor.

  
Key grunted with Sehun’s body weight crushing him and writhed under to escape but Sehun pinned Key across the shoulders with his forearm bracing over.

  
“Now what, Oh Sehun?” Key hissed, sweat coating him, his hair was out of place and the strap of his eyepatch was loose, still covering his eye but skewed. Sehun huffed and drew his arm back and punched Key hard enough to knock the Dragon unconscious.

  
“Fuck my life. That was scary.” Sehun huffed, savouring the small look of panic on Key’s features, “Oww… Fuck.” Sehun grumbled as he took in the sight of the knocked out Key beside him and felt the pull in his ripped open shoulder.

  
He rolled off so his limbs were free and sat up on his knees before he tried getting up again.

* * *

  
7 Kai.

  
Kai had been fighting poorly against Jonghyun. Jonghyun was an agile fucker despite bleeding out from his side; his impulsive and overwhelming attacks had forced Kai into defensive fighting.

Kai knew Jonghyun was trying to make the most of the fight while trying not to black out on the spot.

  
Sehun had made good on that throw since it had cut deep – surely the silver haired Dragon should be feeling the urge to slow down and stop.

  
Kai was hoping to tire the Dragon out while fighting on the defence – it seemed smarter to keep his moves tight and close, not giving the Dragon an edgewise to gap in and do damage. Kai had been fighting with possibly bruised or worse, cracked ribs while he had confirmed his wrist was definitely broken when he tried to counter with it.

  
The pain had painted white spots over his vision for a few seconds while his wrist decided it couldn’t be flicked in a certain way that Kai meant it to move and just like that, Jonghyun found a pleasure spot to torture Kai.

  
Jonghyun had been alarming fast as he managed to tackle Kai into leaving himself open to the cunning Dragon. Jonghyun rounded Kai who had been sprawled on the concrete – covered in dirt and sweat, huffing and wheezing because his chest wasn’t working right. But then the Dragon placed his heavy boot on Kai’s wrist and grinded slightly, trying to elicit some sound from the cringing man on the floor. Kai gritted his teeth and steeled his nerves against the pain. He sucked in a shaky breath when he saw white and felt white hot pain again.

  
It was then Jonghyun heard that Key speaking and turned back to watch Sehun climb over the younger Dragon before he punched him out cold. Jonghyun’s jaw tightened, his eyes hardening as he whipped a gun out, rather violently with clenched teeth and flaring nostrils, in split second and aimed at Kai’s head.

  
“One for one?” He chuckled, no longer completely relaxed and composed.

  
“He’s not dead.” Kai panted as his vision finally returned to the normal. He managed a weak glare even though he desperately wanted release for his wrist.

  
“That’s beside the point, it’s about counting strikes. And right now, I need to make one count.” Jonghyun grinned and relinquished Kai’s wrist.

  
Kai pulled his wrist back quickly, almost too quickly.

  
Jonghyun made a grab at Kai’s vest and hauled him up; Kai had been balancing precariously on his knees. He weakly grabbed onto Jonghyun’s arm with his good hand. He tried to get Jonghyun to let go of his vest. It was a weak attempt that went ignored while Jonghyun pressed the muzzle of his gun into Kai’s temple.

  
“But you see, when I make a strike I make sure that strike never comes back.” He delivered a sharp knee into Kai’s torso and Kai grunted at the pain that bloomed in his ribs. The younger landing on his knees again before Jonghyun kicked once more, the force propelling Kai back to the floor.

  
He watched as Kai groaned and rolled over.

  
Jonghyun sneered, watching Kai spit more blood onto the dusty floor while he tried to focus the lazy vision. Kai choked on his breath, something was definitely not right after those kicks. There was too much pain and the air burned in his lungs as he tried to lift off the floor.

  
While being wrapped in the agonising sensation, Kai hadn’t noticed the way Jonghyun had walked towards – a slow calculated pace, the kind a panther used, and stopped to press his gun to Kai’s head, when the younger had gotten onto his knees.

  
_“Any last words, Kim Kai?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you've met my Dragons!!! ^○^ uwu
> 
> Drop me a comment. Tell me what you think of the chapter. I'd love to know what everyone thinks is going to happen from here onwards.


	23. B R C 2 1:     C L A W S    A N D   P R A Y E R S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... we're back to see what happens to SeKai as they try to fight off the Dragons!

B R C 2 1: C L A W S A N D P R A Y E R S

  
“Any last words, Kim Kai?”

  
Kim Kai had never imagined that death came in the vision of Jonghyun’s mad silver eyes and wickedly curled mouth as he snarled words.

  
_Come on, Kai. Think. You’ve got to get out of this._

  
Kai knew he couldn’t move with the way he felt all the muscles pull in his torso. Something was definitely not right with his bones and he was sure the muscles were damaged in some way.

  
“Tell a dying man, Jjong, what’s to happen to his Household after he’s wasted.” Kai panted as he clutched his side with his good hand.

  
“The same follows his Master once his guard dog is put down.” Jonghyun offered as he canted his head to the side, observing Kai’s face for any sign of weakness.

  
“Do you think killing me or Sehun alone will lead to the ruin of Lee Household?” The injured man winced as he tried to straighten up. Jonghyun tightened his grip on the gun and kept it trained on Kai.

  
“I don’t think Sehun is dying tonight.” Jonghyun grinned.

  
“You’ll let him live again and risk the chance of being killed by him?” Kai sucked in a painful breath and choked, coughing up blood.

  
“He’ll live but he won’t be free.” The Dragon suggested the aftermath.

  
“Something tells me that Sehun won’t agree to be a slave to the Emperor’s Sons. How do you plan of making that work in your favour?” Kai huffed, eyeing the Dragon.

  
Jonghyun snorted. He admired Kim Kai.

  
The man was a just a bullet away from death and he was still as cool and collected.

Jonghyun had seen many men in the same position – many had cried, ugly blubbers of pain and pleading while others had panicked, sheer paper white sheets and tumbled words with death so close to them but Kai was different.

  
He had dared to glare at Jonghyun.

  
Kim Kai was stubborn.

  
Kai couldn’t seem to form a single coherent thought, not with the adrenaline gushing in his veins and his instinct to fight was screaming at him. His body was protesting against the submissive stance he was in, telling him he can’t – _he won’t_ – die there.

  
Not when he was giving in so easily and he hadn’t fought until his last dying breath.

  
His one eye blocked off by the gun as he turned his head to the Dragon but the one that Jonghyun could see wasn’t a man who was afraid of death – no, Kai was man bent on defying death even as he was kneeling into the dirt and cold chilling metal digging into his temple.

  
“I may not hurt him but I just may not hold back Key when he wakes up and wants to get even with Sehun. I think we’re both aware of how persuasive Key’s presence is on Sehun… or did we imagine the fear that shook up the pretty boy?” The Dragon mused, canting his head to the side thoughtfully.

  
“You’d watch him get hurt?” Kai spat his words in disgust.

  
“It will be hard to watch but I get to play his rescuer and patch him up. It seems like a solid plan, don’t you think?” Jonghyun grinned down on Kai.

  
“So you plan to watch him be a monster for the rest of your life?” Kai hissed the question out.

  
Jonghyun kicked at Kai’s shoulder, the action made Kai fall over, he landed heavily on that shoulder into the dusty concrete. Kai groaned out as he shifted slowly to lie on his back, all the muscles in his body screaming in pain.

  
Kai coughed harshly, he hated how he was on his back but he was tired. He was so tired and the place was too hot for him to think straight. He needed to get him and Sehun out of the blasted warehouse before they die. But when Kai snapped back to look in Jonghyun’s direction, he found that the silver haired Dragon had his gun trained on him.

  
“You know that doesn’t count as me moving?” Kai grimaced.

  
The latter found Kai’s remark fairly amusing and breathed light laughter, “That’s adorable. I kind of like you, Kim Kai.” Jonghyun sneered, “But I won’t take kindly to you insulting Key.”

  
Kai raised an eyebrow at him, “So you’ll just deny what he is then?”

  
Kai sucked in a harsh breath when Jonghyun stepped on his torso.

  
_Oh fuck, that hurts_!

  
Kai threw his head back in pain and cried out as white streaked through his vision. That wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be in so much pain. Kai grimly thought about how it just may be a fact that he broke his ribs in that exact spot where Jonghyun’s boot was grinding down on his torso. He clawed at the boot weakly and picked his head up to glare at the Dragon.

  
“Don’t stare at me with such contempt. Isn’t this what you were going to do had it been the other way around?”

  
Kai huffed, “Sehun is no monster and he wouldn’t need me to pull the trigger for him.”

  
“Maybe but that doesn’t stop either of us becoming monsters for people like them, am I right? You know exactly what I’m talking about, Kai. You and I are of the same kind. We’re just that destructive to keep what we want because we’re selfish.” Jonghyun rolled the shoulder of his gun arm and pulled the hammer down.

  
“We would never be the same.” Kai assured the Dragon.

  
Jonghyun grinded his boot down heavily and Kai choked before he turned his head to the side, blood spilling from his lips. He cried out when Jonghyun’s boot scraped up until his neck, applying pressure. Kai’s hands gripped at Jonghyun’s ankle but it was futile. Kai was far too drained and weakened to fight back.  
Kai shut his eyes when he heard the bullet settle into the chamber with a click.

  
If he didn’t do anything, he could be done for in a few moments but his body was so tired.  
His senses were still screaming but the panic seemed to be paralysing him from escaping.

The logic was crystal clear – wait until Jonghyun decided to pull the trigger and roll away in the nick of time and try and tackle him.

  
But his body wouldn’t cooperate with him.

  
He felt his mouth pool with the bitter iron taste and the pain from clenching his jaw too hard to the blooming pain in his chest that seemed to seep through his entire body and out through the saline sweat he dripped onto the floor.

  
_Maybe it has to end like this?_

  
The blow never came, except the dull sound of metal hitting concrete.

  
Kai’s eyes flew open to see the gun clattering at his knees and that Sehun was wobbling in his stance but he threw his last blade at Jonghyun’s gun. The Dragon had been at least five steps back from where Kai lay on the floor.

  
“Move, Kai.” Sehun spoke with no emotion in his voice.

  
Kai eyes widen for a second when he saw what Sehun was really like – it was a look that Sehun had some years ago but that couldn’t hold a candle to the aura he held in that very moment.

  
Sehun hadn’t looked anything like the boy that had tracked down Kai. Sehun had come to Kai on a dark rainy night, his dark hair wild on the top and wet with rain but shaved until a fine fuzz on the sides, nicks from whatever blade was use to cut his hair still visible with the clotted scabs but the eyes hadn’t changed in all those years. He had been an amplified version of the anger of nine-year-old Sehun with the demented with the need to destroy.

  
Kai backed away, dragging his own body with his one good arm until he was a safe distance before he attempted to stand upright, his form staggering with how sluggish his body was feeling, he still steeled himself against the way his instincts were singing, it was relief and rejoicing that was loud enough to cover all the ear-splitting protests from his muscles.

  
“Can you fight?” The same distant voice came from Sehun as the man huffed and spread his legs shoulders apart and rolled his good shoulder.

  
Kai tried to steady his body, imitating Sehun’s fighting stance but Kai whimpered when there’s an excruciating pull in his muscles in his torso – a hand flying up to clutch at his ribs again. Kai caught how Sehun’s floating eyes cut their focus from Jonghyun to regard his injury for a moment before slowly returning their focus on the Dragon.

  
“Stay back, then.” Sehun warned before pouncing on Jonghyun.

  
The latter grinned as he countered swiftly and parried. The two weren’t pulling punches in that moment. It was as if Jonghyun was done feeling around and provoking to test Sehun’s ability.

  
Jonghyun was solely acting on the notion of feeding Sehun’s rage and fury.

  
There was an almost animalistic energy between the two as they fought, neither of them backing down and wanting the upper hand on the other. It still did nothing to stop Kai from watching mild horror. He hadn’t seen Sehun behave that recklessly or mindlessly in a long time.

  
He watched Jonghyun’s body stiffen into stillness for half a second after Sehun stunned him with the last crack against his jaw in an uppercut before the Dragon threw himself back into the fight, tackling Sehun, targeting his injured shoulder by gripping the wrist before he climbed Sehun to swing his lithe form onto Sehun’s shoulders.

  
Sehun evaded the pending chokehold by dropping onto his back and grabbed Jonghyun’s right wrist before he rolled out. The Dragon grunted when his arm was stretched in the wrong direction and Sehun swung a leg to curl over the out stretched arm to apply pressure on the Dragon’s shoulder.

  
“You know, I’ll always hate Key for carving me up but I think I hate you even more for actually ordering it. It was something like this back then, wasn’t it? You tied me down and then you watched, you cocky bastard.” Sehun taunted as he pinned Jonghyun down with his larger frame, flexing his leg muscles to tighten and increase the pressure.

  
Jonghyun screamed in frustration and he tried to move out Sehun’s grip.

  
“Stop or I’ll really break it.” Sehun smirked lopsidedly, at any given time it would have been a mischievous look on the maknae but it was downright chilling and cruel in that moment as Sehun watched the older struggle.

  
The Dragon threw his weight out as he risked dislocating his shoulder as he rolled further away from Sehun, compromising the younger’s balance, and threw his weight back in a fast and sharp roll back into Sehun.

  
He took down the younger and rolled them over, his body quick to evade the tangle of Sehun’s longer limbs. He thrusted his arm up and grabbed Sehun’s neck as he pushed the younger man down, his kneecaps digging into Sehun’s shoulders.

  
Sehun was crying out in agony as Jonghyun pressed harder into his injured shoulder. He’d punch him properly if the black spots would stop making his vision swim.

  
“Agh… fucking stop!” Sehun growled out.

  
Jonghyun stopped applying pressure.

  
He looked as if his interest was piqued as he stared at Sehun; he had been glaring up at the silver haired Dragon.

  
Sehun knew he had to be smart about his way out of the mess. He should have been more careful – he shouldn’t have succumbed to his anger so easily. Sehun knew once he was pinned down by the Dragon, it was truly game over. He was so sure he wouldn’t last another round of pain. The idea alone was daunting to him.

  
“You know, Kim Kai is convinced you’re no monster but you have so much potential in you.” Jonghyun narrowed his gaze on Sehun.

  
“I have no interest in losing myself to an organisation like yours.” Sehun scowled.

  
“How would you know if it was losing yourself? We could help you become what you never thought you could ever achieve to be. That in itself is the most powerful form of realisation. That is the power of the Emperor’s Sons.” Jonghyun mused.

  
Sehun bought time listening to Jonghyun, reaching with his right hand as he brought his right leg up, pulling out the slim fine blade from the lining where he hid the sheathe. He flipped the blade over to line up with the inside of his wrist.

  
“The Emperor’s Sons only resort to force when they feel threatened. Are you scared of me, Jjong?” Sehun gave the Dragon a wrecked grin.

  
“You’re cute but I doubt you could ever scare me.”

  
“You should.” Sehun deadpanned when he swiped his blade over the back of Jonghyun’s thigh.

  
“Fuck!” The Dragon hissed but Sehun used the edgewise into topple the Dragon over and escaped, clasping at his shoulder with his right hand, bloodied blade still caught between his fingers as he tried to decided what to do next. Jonghyun had rolled backward, retreating and stood; a slight bend in his knee on the leg Sehun slashed.

  
He watched the Dragon whip out a set of blades from under the sleeves of his jacket. He lunged at Sehun, berserk for the moment since he had lost all sense of being cool and collected until Sehun had managed to disarm the Dragon and took him down.

  
“It’s over,” Sehun declared, panting hard as he restrained the struggling Dragon, “You’ve lost this one, Jjong. So how about you give me information and we end this pleasantly enough for the both of us?” Sehun ignored the unnerving gaze of the Dragon and asked casually, putting up a front of his unfazed façade.

  
“Why would we tell you anything?” He was oddly calm despite the way he jerked and jolted Sehun’s position.

  
“I do believe I’m entitled to answers. I’m the only one who survived the Emperor’s Sons.” Sehun scoffed.

  
“Surviving is reward enough for someone like you.” The silver haired Dragon spat.

  
“Talk. Now.” Sehun snarled.

  
“You’re sadly mistaken if you expect this little scuffle to buy you enough respect for us to talk. We may enjoy playing with you, Sehun, but we will not give up the Emperor’s plans just yet. This… to the Emperor… is shit.” Jonghyun spat, vexed and frustrated but Sehun watched with dead eyes, “They will come for you if you kill me.” Jonghyun growled out, veins popping in his neck as he strained himself off the floor, within Sehun’s vice grip.

  
“I’ll take my chances with that because even his best couldn’t kill me.” Sehun almost sounded smug despite the way he was fighting the building stress attack building in him.

  
“Key was mistaken to leave you to bleed out and die on that floor. We should have killed you, together, that night.”

  
Sehun’s eyes harden at the mention of that night. He hated it.

  
“A-ha! You remember the truth of it all too well, don’t you? You’ve played it so cool tonight as if you had conquered your fear with your anger. I still know how you really feel about it, Sehun.” Jonghyun grinned and laughed, his entire body shaking with his crazed laughter.

  
“Does it still bother you? You show off these scars like the mean nothing to you. But I know how you looked that night. You may have not begged aloud but your eyes were screaming for mercy!” Jonghyun’s mouth twisted maliciously and it made Sehun snap.  
Sehun’s hands moved faster than his mind could understand because he had swiped out one of the blades from Jonghyun’s brace and pressed the slim blade to his neck.

  
“Oh-ho! I’m scared.” Jonghyun’s eyes gleamed with amusement as he tilted his head away from the blade.

  
“Let’s try it again then but we’re going to reverse the roles here. Let’s see if you can do what I did.” Sehun sneered maliciously.

  
Jonghyun cracked up with laughter, “Go ahead and do it. Do you have it in you to do what I can do? I learnt to live with it but can you?” Jonghyun smirked, purposely puffing up his chest in a taunt.

  
Sehun was ready to drive the blade into Jonghyun’s chest.

  
But there was an ear splitting ruckus. The sound consumed the entire warehouse, drowning out all the sounds of the fighting men and their shouts.

  
“SEHUN! GET DOWN! NOW!” Kai bellowed out over the noise.

Sehun doesn’t get a chance to register the loud roaring of the bikes from the open double doors. It was seconds later when the van followed in with the bikes and a second team that comes crashing in from the upper floor.

  
Sehun can barely breathe with all the blooming pain in skull as his head crashed against the floor.

  
He groaned, blinking slowly as he tried to rid the black spots in his vision.

  
He rolled a bit and sat up, resisting the initial overwhelming need to throw up with how dizzy he felt but then he felt shell-shocked.

He sort of made out how Jonghyun approaching through his swimming vision.

  
Jonghyun gripped Sehun’s chin and pulled him closer, forcing Sehun into crawl to draw him in closer with a humiliating pace.

  
“Don’t get cocky, baby boy. Did you really think you could take out both Twin Dragons on one night? Think. Just for a moment! Think about why didn’t your back up team show up? Why did we show up? We were waiting for you.” Jonghyun chuckled callously.

  
Sehun didn’t have an ounce in him to feel rueful, he felt like he should have known that they’d be played.

  
“Such a shame, really…” He murmured to Sehun as he leaned in to him, “We could use such talent in Emperor’s Sons. Look at what a fine piece of work you are. It’s been a while since we’ve seen a killing machine like you. It takes years to craft something like you. No one survives moulding unless they’re desperate. Are you desperate, Sehun?” His thumb stroked over Sehun’s cheekbone, marvelling at younger boy.

  
“Not nearly enough to make me want to join Emperor’s Sons…” Sehun gritted out.

  
Jonghyun glared down at Sehun as his hand roamed down the length of Sehun’s neck, making the latter shudder, and gripped with bruising force and placed a boot on Sehun’s good shoulder driving the younger into the dirty concrete. Sehun’s face flushed violent red with the lack of airflow and tried to fight off the hand around his neck.

  
“But why not, Sehunnie?” Jonghyun slurred the nickname as it rolls off his tongue, “If you joined, you wouldn’t be fighting submission against me… you could be my apprentice in blades.”

  
“Last time I checked… being a sick fuck wasn’t in my job description…” Sehun spat and Jonghyun grinned as he squeezed at Sehun’s neck more tightly.

  
“Oh no, that is something you pick up on the job, Sehunnie.” The Dragon was positively amused with Sehun’s act.

  
“Haah – let me go!” Sehun groaned between his struggling and broken panting.

  
“Beg for it.” Jonghyun commanded, sadistically, and Sehun shut up.

  
He could only endure since he knew Kai was too injured to intervene. Sehun knew he really wasn’t religious or spiritual but if there was ever a time would count he’d want a prayer to work now. He wanted a way out. Not for himself but for his team. His team were made of men and women that had families and he needed them to go back home alive and not in body bags.

  
He needed to get Kai out alive. He didn’t expect this operation to cost them their lives and he sure as hell wasn’t about to let it happen.

  
Sehun just needed to find a way out.

  
“Your pride is astounding, Sehunnie. Where do you draw the line?” Jonghyun cocked his head to the side watching Sehun shut his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows, “You’re making me want to keep you even more, Sehunnie. I may even regret killing you.” He chuckled.

  
“Look, Key, he’s so cute.” The chuckle turned into a malicious laugh that sent chills down Sehun’s bent back. Sehun’s body was taut with tension – his body was screaming for an escape from the danger being inflicted and Jonghyun seemingly understood since he had released his hold slightly.

  
Sehun greedily sucked in a breath with the slight leeway on his air passage. Jonghyun watched the eyelids flutter open to reveal Sehun’s brown eyes – softened and glassy with hurt and pain.

  
“By the way, Key, you took your damn time about it.” The Dragon threw a look at Key who was eased into lounging against the broken crates as support, mouth red and dripping as the blood oozed. He laughed but then cursed since the jarring sensation made more pain shoot through his scalp from Sehun’s punch.  
Key’s face screwed up in disgust before he turned his head and spat out the blood that had filled his mouth and snorted mirthlessly.

“I didn’t realise I had a timer on the time I spent knocked out.”

  
It was Jonghyun’s turn to snort, “Bullshit, you were awake. Sometimes I think you enjoy seeing me struggle.” He spoke to Key but his eyes never left Sehun’s loathing ones.

  
“It is entertaining and it seemed like you were enjoying being challenged for once. You’re usually so anal about control and you’re always raging about needing to assert yourself. It’s fun to watch the kid take you down a peg or two, even if he does piss me off. This fucking brat has given me a headache worse than your existence.” Key huffed and rolled his eyes.

  
Sehun was trembling, the strain in his arms made them quiver as he tried to hold himself up despite being strangled and his knees slid apart under his own weight.

  
“Oh, now that is a ferocious expression. I don’t like it one bit.” Jonghyun hissed out, tightening his grip on Sehun’s neck once more.

  
“Let me go…” Sehun choked before deadpanned into the air.

  
“Ahhh… so you’re speaking to me again?” Jonghyun sniggered and squeezed again, eliciting a strangled noise from the younger man.

  
“Scream, baby boy.”

  
Sehun bared his teeth at Jonghyun in response before he pushed forward, ramming the cocky Dragon.

Sehun climbed on top of Jonghyun and threw his fist fast and hard, punching the Dragon in the jaw. The satisfying punch made Jonghyun’s head whip to the side.

  
“Oh? He’s got quite the temper, Jjong.” Key commented; voice flat and bored.

  
Jonghyun rolled his jaw before he turned back to glare at Sehun.

  
“It can be tamed.” Jonghyun’s expression looked murderous; his large grey eyes had darkened and dilated with his rage and his mouth was left bloody from Sehun’s punch.

  
Sehun had pinned the Dragon down with his leg over his shoulders, the weight and force pressing down on the silver haired man’s chest before Sehun threw his punch. He had been shaking his right hand out, feeling the sting and how tender his knuckles were when he heard Key speaking.

  
“You’re underestimating me again. You should know better.” He huffed as he breathed hard. The air in his lungs hurt with his breathing.

  
Key merely raised an elegant eyebrow at Sehun, watching him get up and walk away, gripping at his shoulder. Sehun hadn’t gotten that far from the two injured Dragons before he dropped to his knees and fell forward.

  
He cursed silently, his body really picked a fine time to shut down on him. Sehun drew his one leg up and pushed against the floor to crawl to Kai.

  
“Get us out of here, Luhan.” His voice is rasped and mangled from the pressure play on his neck.

  
He wasn’t even sure if Luhan could hear him and he couldn’t remember if he broke his earpieces or not during combat. It was almost a pleading cry for help. But he couldn’t be weak in that moment; he knew he had to get himself and Kai safe for the time being.

  
He pushed the crawl stance once more before picked himself up slowly. He got himself back up on all fours, head spinning with the lack of oxygen, and looked for Kai.

  
He couldn’t see Jonghyun anymore nor could he see Key.

  
But Sehun located Kai dropping to his knees as two guys with batons beat him mercilessly into the dusty concrete. The one guy swung a leg over to stand over Kai and gripped at Kai’s vest and heaved him off the ground and struck him over the head with his baton – it made Kai drop back to the ground heavily and a few steps away from the guys. Kai was passing between consciousness and unconsciousness, his head felt heavy and it rolled back since he didn’t have any strength to hold it up anymore.

  
But he still rolled over and tried to push off the ground but a boot stepped squarely between his shoulder blades and flattened him to the rough concrete. Kai coughed harshly with the dust and blood dripped from his mouth.

  
It was then a big black van came in from the open back doors, skidding to a halt as it swerved and threw its back out to curve. The back doors of the van were flung open and Alex and Felix tumbled out.

  
Alex had helped Sehun into the back of the van and set him down while Sehun cussed as the miserable feeling in his body.

  
“Leave me here with a gun. Get Kai and get us the hell out of here. The order is a retreat to anyone who doesn’t want to die.” He growled out in his cracking voice.

  
The man nodded and ran off to help while Sehun slumped against the side of the van on the floor and checked the magazine for a gauge of bullets.

  
_It’s full_.

  
He controlled his irregular breathing and steadied his arms but he had been shaking that his hand couldn’t still itself. Sehun closed his eyes and tilted his head back until his head hit the cold metal shell of the van. He knocked his head slow and deliberately twice more on the cold metal.

  
_Calm down... Calm down... Calm the fuck down or you can’t hold a gun straight... Breathe – Breathe…Fucking calm down and breathe, Oh Sehun… Fuck it!_

  
Sehun blinked his eyes open – feeling the ache in his skull throb like a steady heartbeat and gripped the gun until his knuckles were white. He was prepared if anything dared get near the van. Sehun was a mess in his mind so he tuned out the chaos in his mind while he waited.

  
Suddenly, a familiar figure hopped into the back on the van and crawled on top of Sehun. Sehun’s fight-or-flight instinct kicked in, he had shoved the gun roughly against the intruder’s throat.

  
“Good boy, Sehunnie. You’ve got a ride out of here. I knew you wouldn’t let our fun be short lived.” The voice sounded strangely genuine.  
Sehun said nothing but neither could he pull the trigger.

  
“Well, it was fun playing with you but you have to escape because you’ve obviously figured out that the Emperor’s Sons have overwhelmed your little special force unit and have devised an escape plan – especially now that you have the information you need. And now I need to make it look like you created the diversion so I’m borrowing this.” The figure flicked the cheap lighter that Sehun had been carrying in his pocket. The weak flame illuminated Jonghyun’s face, the silver haired Dragon grinned happily as Sehun regarded him with a suspicious look through his hooded eyes.

  
“I know you don’t want our fun to end here so if you don’t shoot me now I promise you, you’ll get to see me soon. Maybe we can play more when we meet again.” He ruffled Sehun’s hair.

  
“I don’t ever want to see you again.” Sehun made out brokenly – his anger and pain had reduced him into staccato words.

  
“Shhh… you don’t mean that, baby boy. Get well quickly and we’ll come get you.” Jonghyun laughed patronisingly.

  
“Get out of here before I pull the trigger.” Sehun growled, thrusting the gun muzzle harder against Jonghyun’s neck.

  
Jonghyun stared at Sehun with intense eyes – the cool grey expressing a gleam of intelligence and curiosity – before he blew out the flame and Sehun heard the scrap of Jonghyun’s boots and felt the weight of the van lighten as he jumped out.

  
Sehun sat there dumb-founded for a moment.

  
Kim Jonghyun left Oh Sehun there.

  
Sehun felt confusion wash over him – just what the hell was Kim Jonghyun talking about?

  
_A diversion?_

  
_An escape plan?_

  
_The Dragons were letting them escape with their lives?_

  
_What’s the catch to the entire situation?_

  
Sehun couldn’t exactly think straight and he didn’t have the right mind to figure out what the Dragons were playing at because he knew that the Dragons slaughtered anything in their path if they were ordered to.

  
They weren’t the kind that went out giving out favours.

  
His reverie was broken when the doors slammed shut and an overly bruised and battered Kai was thrown into his lap. Felix jumped to the driver’s seat and Alex took the front seat as the van started up. Sehun had tried to adjust Kai in his lap.

  
Alex flinched when he heard the barrage of bullets that danced across the double back doors of the van. He almost winced when he saw the handle come apart. The sound of bullets made Sehun instinctively curl over Kai’s figure to protect the hurt man.

  
“Get us the fuck out, Felix!” Sehun barked the order out despite his broken voice and Kai lolled his head into Sehun’s lap.

  
“Sehun…” Sehun’s head snapped down and he made out Kai’s glassy eyes in the dark and he felt a hand ball his combat pants. Kai opened his mouth to speak but he choked and coughed up blood all over Sehun’s shirt and pants.

  
“Oh fuck… that’s not supposed to happen.” Sehun panicked when Kai groaned and tightened his fist on Sehun’s pants to hoist himself up. Sehun pushed Kai to lie back down.

  
“Stay still, Kai!” Sehun figured that was the best bet for him not to lose his shit about his busted up partner.

  
“I can still…” Kai wheezed brokenly, rolling to the side, blood dripping from his mouth.

  
“You can still breathe. Great. Shut the fuck up, focus on breathing and stay still for a fucking second for me until we get out of here.” Sehun grumbled and pressed at Kai’s shoulder to pin him down.

  
“I’m going to get us out of here, Kai.” Sehun vowed.

  
“Fuck, Sehun, there is a wall of people between us and the warehouse’s double doors.” Felix hissed.

  
“Run the fuckers over. We need out. The Dragons have something planned and I don’t want to stick around to find out what it is.” Sehun ordered Felix in which direction to head.

  
The van’s tires squealed against the floor as it reversed and Felix swings right wildly to make the van’s nose arc widely to the right to turn two-hundred-and-seventy degrees.

  
“Shit, that actually worked.” Felix huffed in amazement.

  
The van doesn’t get to take off because the back doors of the van were ripped open and a body came in like a blur as it flung itself inside to tackle the first person closest to him – Sehun.

  
“I’ll take care of it. Keep going.” Sehun called out to Felix as he kicked out a leg to the man but he caught Sehun’s ankle.

  
“Floor it, Felix!” Sehun barked and the van jerked forward, making the man lose his footing. Sehun took the opportunity to kick the man in the chest but he was gripping at groove in the floor of the van.

  
“Get the fuck off. We’re a full ride, mate.” Sehun huffed as he kicked heavily at the guy’s head and used his kick to spur the man off the van.

  
With the guy disposed of, the van dashed to the exit doors of the warehouse but Felix yelped when a person had flung themselves onto the bonnet of the van. Felix swerved and the man rolled but he caught himself and pushed up to the roof of the van.

  
Another swerve and Sehun heard the roll of the man on the roof but his legs swing promptly into the back of the van.

  
“Where the fuck do the Emperor’s Sons get these guys from?” Sehun swore as he watched the ceiling of the van to try and place where the sound was coming from.

  
Sehun slid Kai to the side to avoid further injury and pushed open the back doors of the van to find the man’s legs dangling off. Sehun grabbed hold of the guy by the ankles and sat down trying to weigh the lackey down. The man grunted at the strain on his body, he was desperately trying to grip at the metal bars on the roof.

  
Sehun huffed when the guy finally slid down considerably and Sehun grabbed the shotgun on the floor of the van and swung across the man’s legs – the sound of the man’s kneecaps being busted was sickening but the man cried out and let go of the van. In a single swift motion, Sehun propelled the body forward to shove him out of the van. Sehun whistled as he fell back on his butt and watched the body roll for bit before getting left behind on the cold rough concrete.

  
“I think he just might have broken something.” Sehun squinted at the still body.  
Alex snorted, “That is if you didn’t kill him.”

  
“I don’t think they’d let you into the Emperor’s Sons if you’d die from falling out of a moving vehicle.” Sehun retorted with a weak grin.

  
“Oh? You think so?” Alex entertained.

  
“Definitely. I’d use it to thin the rookie ranks if I belonged to such an organisation.” Sehun had a full blown grin on his face.

  
“Sounds rough.” Alex sounded amused.

  
“Sehun, there’s the wall. I swear we were surrounded on our way in and now they still won’t leave us the fuck alone on our way out.” Felix commented.

  
There were men trying to block off the doors but the sound of pressure releasing is head and Sehun’s head whipped back to see the fast growing flames within the warehouse.

  
“Fuck so that’s what they were planning. Felix we need out now. They were stalling us because this place is going to blow. That’s gasoline all over on the floor.” Sehun panicked as he watched through the open back doors – the thick oily liquid gushed over the floor alarmingly and caught alight.

  
The van was dashing for the exit but the crates from the upper floor blew and the debris came raining down on the van.

  
“Fuck. Felix, show me what you’re made off. I need you to evade every burning piece and get us out before we in the rear end of the van go up with it – the doors won’t because the latch it broken, we’re practically naked back here.”

  
“You’re asking for a miracle, Sehun.”

  
“Make it happen.” Sehun snapped.

  
Felix floored the accelerator, weaving between all the burning wreckage until they bowl over the human barricade just as the gasoline tanks blow within the warehouse.

  
Sehun gasped and curled automatically, his hands flying up to cross over his face as the glass windows of the warehouse shatter into a million pieces. Sehun shifted to cover Kai in the nick of time before the shower of glass rained into the van.

  
Sehun hissed when he felt the glass shard slice the skin of his cheek and neck as he covered Kai. The van barely made it through the doors as the blast force knocked the rear end of the van into the door frame of the warehouse. The van swerved from the back but Felix countered and turned hard and fast – making the van use its swerve to turn into the road.

  
Sehun managed to sit up and watched in shock as the entire structure went up in flames – heavy thick smoke curling up into the night sky.

  
“We need to go – in case we have a tail or a chase. I don’t think this van can take much more since it bashed into the warehouse.” Sehun sighed and spoke quietly.

  
Somehow they’ve managed to escape without further interruptions or further chase but the van stopped further down the street to watch authorities arrive along with the fire department and ambulances.

  
In that moment Sehun repositioned Kai into a more stable support – mildly wincing as he finally felt the pull in his injured shoulder.

  
“Luhan…” Sehun tested his earpiece quietly as he fiddled to settle it comfortably into his uninjured ear.

  
“Christ, you’re alive, Sehun.” Luhan’s panicked tone filled his ear and Sehun feels relief washing over him.

  
Sehun laughed mirthlessly, “What? You sound surprised? I’m almost hurt, Lulu.”

  
“Shut up! You can’t go playing the same trick twice. What if you did–“ Luhan’s voice was high pitched in Sehun’s ear – was that Luhan’s rage or was there something wrong with his ear?

  
“Lu, we’re okay. Well, I am. Kai needs some attention. Where is the van headed?” Sehun started focusing again.

  
“Other side of town, I got a safe house for you guys. You need to lay low and heal up.” Luhan scolded Sehun while the latter just hummed in agreement.

  
A pause.

  
“Luhan, what happened?”

  
“Someone got my system good and screwed us over, like sideways. They took out most of our back up forces before the op even begun. They were waiting on us. Once they had you and Kai in, they flipped on this massive scrambler and tried uploading a virus into my system.” Luhan informed.

  
“We good though, right?” Sehun asked, feeling the twinge in his neck.

  
“Yeah. Firewalls came down on it like a champ – ate it up before it did damage. But it left all of us blind sighted and it went to shit.” Luhan huffed.

  
“Yeaaah…. I am feeling pretty shit myself. I guess the bit of rest could do some help for us all.”

  
Luhan made an affirmative noise.

  
“Well. I’m signing off now.” Luhan said before Sehun’s ear-com went silent.

  
The ride was long and quiet.

  
Sehun threaded his hand into Kai’s hair – it’s matted with grit and blood and sweat but Sehun pushed it away from Kai’s face to see the way Kai’s face was twisted with pain even in his uneasy state of rest. Kai had been breathing heavily and his eyebrows were knitted against the pain his body was in.

  
“Jesus, Jonginnie, just what did they do to you?” He murmured quietly as he sees the sweat Kai broke into in his sleep.

  
_Please let this be the last of Kai getting hurt. He’s bled more than anyone else I know. No more for him please._

  
_Somehow I feel like this is only the beginning of our trouble with the Emperor’s Sons._


	24. B R C 2 2:     I N T E R R O G A T I O N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor's Sons make a move. 
> 
> New characters!
> 
> A/N: an early update because I'm working this weekend.

B R C 2 2: I N T E R R O G A T I O N

  
_Four and half weeks later._

  
It’s nearing sunset. Rush hour traffic is dying off and people have all one destination in mind.

  
_Home_.

  
But between the throngs of tired people who were bustling about in throngs of grey and black, a man was trailing slowly, keeping up to be between the crowds but made no effort to rush about. In fact he walked with a slight wobble as he had shopping bags in tow with him, trying to balance out the grocery packets in each hand.

  
Oh Sehun was a man craving for freedom and fresh air.

  
He sighed; it wasn’t as easy as he had wished. He was beaten fairly well by the Dragons and sported enough scars to last a lifetime. He was healing slowly and it wasn’t a pretty process. And to add to his maddening boredom he was being confined to the safe house.

  
Until he had found his joy in his little afternoon walks; it wasn’t a daily thing. He kept his pattern of times and days of which he took his walks erratic. It was mundane and unneeded but Sehun figured he would have lost his mind about two weeks back if he hadn’t come up with the excuse. It was something to keep him sane and to be the one irregularity in his healing routine. The tiresome process was done like clockwork for the last three and half weeks – the repetitive cycle of meals, medication, rest, physio, gauze rewrapping and then reset from top to bottom all over again.

  
But Sehun really couldn’t complain, especially since it was his nicest and safest of healing times he had ever – he can’t remember the last time he was in such a place for such a long period of time without being caught up in some sort of trouble. He huffed at the fact that the pace was just plain excruciating to him. He never was one for patience, in that regard.

  
He wasn’t trained to have the luxury to heal in peace.

  
But it’s different now…

  
For how long, though?

  
He thought he would have healed sooner but Sehun had done a poor job of tacking himself up with stitches – had he done it right, they would have only lasted three weeks but it had stretched into six – he regrets patting himself on the back when he had done it.

  
Sehun’s grumbling aside, he was grateful even if he was bored out of his mind since Luhan was practically boarding up Sehun’s bedroom door to inflict rest on him. Yes, inflict is the correct word according to the sassy brat because Luhan was partial to being aggressive with his bedside manner if he doesn’t get co-operation.

  
Sehun smiled at the thought, lips quirking at the corners to lift; he sort of was thankful for that in the older man.

  
Still, all the affection and likableness that Luhan had done nothing for how Sehun had grown tired of the maddening four walls of his bedroom. He was pretty sure he had memorised every detail of the room that managed to irritate him before he had got his hands on a laptop.

  
He still remembered what it was like the day he woke up in the safe house.

 

>   
>  _Sehun had felt like hell when he woken up._
> 
>   
>  _His head had been pounding and his mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton wool. Every movement sent all his nerve endings flaring with red blinding pain. All his muscles pulled and_ _he felt like lead._
> 
>   
>  _He knew he was on a bed judging by the soft surface._
> 
> _There was poor grey lighting coming through the grime crusted window so it was day time._
> 
>   
>  _So where the hell was he?_
> 
>   
>  _Oh._
> 
>   
>  _The safe house._
> 
>   
>  _He rolled over and hit his good shoulder on the bedside table._
> 
>   
>  _“Ow… fuck…” Sehun mumbled under his breath. He tried to move again but swore a little louder._
> 
>   
>  _Someone must have heard him because a door swung open not even thirty seconds after Sehun’s curses._
> 
>   
>  _“Woah, Sehun, easy there. I wouldn’t suggest moving so soon.”_
> 
>   
>  _I know this voice._
> 
>   
>  _Sehun looked up and squinted. Luhan was standing before him. The older looked even prettier in person instead of on a screen._
> 
>   
>  _“L-Lu-Han?” Sehun croaked out the name._
> 
>   
>  _“Yeah, stupid, who else would take care of your busted up ass?” Luhan grinned and it was thrice its wattage in comparison to the lighting in the room._
> 
>   
>  _“How long has it been since the op? What’s the date? Where’s Kai?” Sehun started questioning._
> 
>   
>  _“Calm down and breathe, Sehun, it’s been three days. Kai’s safe and sleeping in the next room.”_
> 
>   
>  _Sehun visibly relaxed._
> 
>   
>  _“How is he doing?” He asked slowly._
> 
>   
>  _“He’s lucky to be breathing,” Luhan huffed, “He had a lot of internal bleeding because of his broken ribs – it’s a miracle there wasn’t blood in his lungs or that he hadn’t punctured anything.”_
> 
>   
>  _Sehun snorted, “That sounds like Kai. I don’t know what they did to him at Lee Manor but they built him stupid strong.”_
> 
>   
>  _“You’re not making me feel any better. I was playing doctor with my tablet open with Yixing virtually teaching me how to fix broken ribs.” Luhan paled at the memory._
> 
>   
>  _“What did Xing Hyung say?” Sehun mumbled as he tried to sit up and winced at the pull in his_ _shoulder._
> 
>   
>  _“He’ll recover in the next few weeks – provided we make sure he doesn’t move.”_
> 
>   
>  _“You do know we’re dealing with Kim Kai, right?” Sehun scowled at the pain as he tried to shift his shoulder, “By any chance, did Xing Hyung teach you how to do stitches?”_
> 
>   
>  _“He tried but I can’t hold the needle steady enough.” Luhan gave a brittle smile._
> 
>   
>  _“Right.” Sehun needed to smack himself across the face. He had momentarily forgotten about Luhan’s PTSD – seeing that much blood must have been nerve wrecking for him._
> 
>   
>  _“No worries, Luhan Hyung. I’ll fix it in the bathroom.”_
> 
>   
>  _Sehun had lugged himself into the bathroom, trying to drag around his own sluggish body against its will and stood in front of the sink before he spotted the plastic bin of medical supplies that was at the foot of the sink._
> 
> _He bent down and pulled out the needle and thread kit for his stitches._
> 
>   
>  _Sehun took a moment to inspect himself, his eyes landing on all the places he got hurt – his body an entire canvas of ugly purplish red bruises. His fingertips ghosted over thick soft bindings over his shoulder – he was dreading what was under the bandages, he always hated patching himself together and stitches were always a bitch._
> 
>   
>  _There was a bandage wrapped around his neck gently which he pulled off and there were faint finger marks on his skin. He scowled, remembering that he has a particular Dragon to thank for it._
> 
>   
>  _Luhan was about to leave the room when Sehun stopped him, “Luhan…”_
> 
>   
>  _He wasn’t even looking at Luhan, he was busy looking at the kit he had strewn over the sink, the needle was already looped with surgical thread and he had pulled out a bottle of antiseptic alcohol and lastly he had a pair of scissors and cotton swabs set out, just within his reach._
> 
>   
>  _“Hmm?” Luhan turned around and observed him slowly._
> 
>   
>  _“You said you would never come back to the field after what happened, so why are–“_
> 
>   
>  _Luhan sighed and walked back over to sit on the bed – watching the younger through the mirror carefully – looking for an expression on his face._  
>  _“Why am I here?”_
> 
>   
>  _“Yeah…” Sehun murmured before he took a deep breath and cut open the bandages, hissing as he felt the flesh tug apart and the blood began to trickle in earnest – causing Luhan to freak out at the rapid amount of blood Sehun was being covered in until Sehun had leaned over the sink and doused his entire shoulder in antiseptic alcohol – gritting his teeth and waiting for the bleeding to recede._
> 
>   
>  _Luhan said nothing but watched anxiously, albeit queasy, as Sehun had been stitching a little messily – it was hard to stitch in a place he couldn’t exactly look directly at and the mirror could only aid him so much._
> 
> _The two settled into silence – aside from the groan of pain that Sehun let out while he was fixing himself up; Luhan didn’t really know what to say but he knew he had to explain to Sehun. He was just trying to find the correct words._
> 
>   
>  _“Talk to me, Luhan.” Sehun gritted even as he had pulled to tighten the closing set of stitches, thread with his teeth, the curved needle clacked at his teeth while he had tugged the stitches into place and tightened the neat knot to close before he snipped the thread. He unclenched his teeth to drop the needle and thread into the sink that was messed with blood and surgical thread clippings. It looked good even with all the blood marring what he needed to see._
> 
>   
>  _“Look, Sehun, I may have lost a lot of my nerve to do field work but I needed some answers from you – answers that you can’t dodge by cutting a call or deliberately avoiding over a video chat.”_
> 
>   
>  _Sehun stopped and looked at Luhan’s reflection, “I’ve told you everything that you’ve asked about, Hyung.”_
> 
>   
>  _“No, you’ve told me surface answers and skirt around them very neatly before dropping them entirely, Sehun!” The older man scolded and Sehun didn’t even flinch at the outburst from Luhan._
> 
> _He watched the change of emotions that flew across Luhan’s pretty face before he composed himself into a brooding expression._
> 
>   
>  _He nodded slowly and poured the remaining antiseptic and water over his shoulder to clear the blood. He was a little worried but the sense of worry and panic was all clouded by how heavy his head had been after straining himself to concentrate on patching himself up. He had been balancing against the sink while he had leaned into the mirror with his good arm, it was hard when the blood had tracked down his arm and made his grip slippery but Sehun didn’t relent._
> 
>   
>  _“Sehun, say something.” Luhan demanded._
> 
>   
>  _“Not yet.” He bit out and pressed his head to the cool glass surface of the mirror and willed away the nauseating wave that gave him the urge to pass out right there._
> 
>   
>  _“Then when? You’re in too much pain for this conversation. Look at you.” Luhan gritted his teeth. But as Luhan uttered those words, Sehun’s stubborn side had surfaced – forcing himself to stand up straight again, casting once last glare at all his bruises and injuries, the ugly mottled purpling of his skin made him scrunch his face up in distaste before he turned around slowly – the heels of his palms bracing him against the sink._
> 
>   
>  _“You’re a fucking nightmare, Oh Sehun.” Luhan growled as he rushed over and reached for Sehun’s scarred right arm to steer him back to bed._
> 
>   
>  _“Just sit here and let me get a towel,” Luhan muttered once he had pushed the maknae into the sheets again. Sehun winced and adjusted himself as Luhan came in wiping away the last of the antiseptic from his body._
> 
>   
>  _“Luhan, what is this really about? You’re not one to ask questions like this?” Sehun dared to look Luhan in the eye._
> 
>   
>  _Luhan stopped, his lips pressing together before he sighed._
> 
>   
>  _“Why are you really doing this? Why are you purposely getting involved with the Emperor’s Sons all over again after full well knowing what they’re capable of and what they’ve done to you?”_ _He asked quietly._
> 
>   
>  _Sehun’s gaze falls to the mess of scars on his abdomen and he swears he can almost still hear screams he doesn’t recognise and he rubs his right wrist unconsciously with his left hand, “It’s because of those exact reasons, Hyung. It’s because I know what they’re capable of and it’s because of what they’ve done to me that I went back this time. I’m not acting out because I’m being reckless or because I want revenge.”_
> 
>   
>  _“So you’ll throw yourself at them time and time again and bank on the narrow chance that you will get away every single time?” Luhan scoffed._
> 
>   
>  _Sehun blinked in surprise, “No. That’s not the case.”_
> 
>   
>  _“Then what is it?”_
> 
>   
>  _“I want Kai to have the support I never had when I got thrown into their den.” Sehun admitted._
> 
>   
>  _“You’re going to get yourself killed like this. Do Kai even know how much you’re willing to burden yourself to help him?” Luhan hissed._
> 
>   
>  _“No. And he doesn’t need to know. It’s my choice. I’ve made peace with the way I live a long time ago, Luhan.”_
> 
>   
>  _Really he did because Sehun was absolutely terrified of facing the Dragons again but he did it because he knew he could count on Kai. Had it been Sehun alone, the Dragons probably would have finished the job. So Sehun makes peace with the guilt lining him, justifying that he can channel his fear into his anger._
> 
>   
>  _“You shouldn’t have even come if that’s all you’ve come to lecture me about my bad behaviour because I always will do this. I only have so few to protect and care for so I will be like this. You are in no condition to understand why I do wha–“ Sehun tried to argue, eyebrows furrowing and his anger spiking._
> 
>   
>  _“I don’t think you are in any position to criticise me, Sehunnie.” He cut Sehun off coldly with a smile that didn’t reach his pretty doe like eyes – Sehun knew he had overstepped a boundary._
> 
> _He had never once outspokenly treated Luhan differently because of his PTSD because there was no need but there he stood and undermined his Hyung because he was treating him like glass._
> 
>   
>  _He knew that Luhan hated that._
> 
>   
>  _It had taken the older years to overcome the crippling anxiety of venturing outside of his comfort zones and Sehun was trying to take that away from him by treating him like he wasn’t capable enough of handling himself._
> 
>   
>  _Sehun tackled the older into a hug._
> 
>   
>  _“I’m so sorry, Hyung…”_
> 
>   
>  _Sehun knew he should have said more._
> 
>   
>  _So much more._
> 
>   
>  _But Luhan understood exactly what he meant and Sehun thinks hopefully a day will come he decides that he has had enough with his lifestyle where he’ll meet his hyung and say all the unsung words of gratitude and respect to Luhan._
> 
>   
>  _“I can’t promise that I won’t do it again but understand why I’m willing to do it again and maybe… just maybe I’ll try to be a little more careful from now on.”_
> 
>   
>  _Luhan knew those words weren’t a promise to not do something stupidly reckless again but it was a promise of Sehun reminding himself that getting even and settling scores came second to his own life and his importance to those around him and it’s more than Luhan could ever hope to get from someone with a presence that was as temporary as Sehun’s._
> 
>   
>  _“You’re not allowed to doubt me or I’ll kick your ass, brat. Just learn to take my nagging with a pinch of salt – I only do it because I know how things can end badly when you take on all the risks by yourself.” Luhan admitted quietly as he embraced Sehun._
> 
>   
>  _“I know, Hyung.”_

* * *

 

Truthfully, Sehun played it quite safe considering he was meticulous and thorough. He just had a bad habit of being a show off and liked to make things a little dramatic. It was actually when Kai woke, that Luhan decided Sehun was actually better behaved. Sehun found it quite amusing with Kai’s restlessness and temper tantrums.

  
The man was like a wolf with a scent. He didn’t want to stay put.

  
He refused to let his body rest or allow his bones to set back in place. Sehun told him he had better watch it or his bones would crack like he’s ninety before he even reached thirty. Kai did nothing but muster his strongest glower to intimidate the younger. Sehun was having none of it as he laughed it off and left the safe house with the tell-tale whine from Kai filling his ears about how he wasn’t privileged like Sehun.

  
He seemed to be so deep in thought that he didn’t feel the last lukewarm rays of light die away from dancing across his skin. He found the sky clouding and a storm was slowly brewing.

  
He didn’t like the change in the weather.

  
Well, at least when he was in his current bruised condition. Sehun hated the nasty gut feeling of being on the hunted end of the scale.

  
He steadied step after step before stopping briefly to place the bags down. He felt the nagging pull in his shoulder where the stitches were holding together the irritated skin that was desperately trying to merge together again. The itching sensation needled Sehun and the young male scrunched up his face, poker face being forgotten.

  
Thankfully, Sehun had been wearing a face mask.

  
Not just to conceal his identity but it was cold even with the warm rays of light. He unconsciously tugged at his long coat to the point the collar standing up tickled at his ears. The bulky material had been perfectly suited to conceal his lightly bandaged arm.  
He picked the bags up, all perfectly clasped in his large hands. The weight wasn’t much but the slight exertion and pull of gravity made Sehun feel like his shoulder was going to give up and let his arm fall off.

  
Sehun had been happily in his bubble of internal grumbling and his body relied on his intuition guide his feet back to the hideout.

  
It was then the bubble burst when a sound set Sehun off. His pace of walking didn’t falter but all his instincts were on high alert and his body was screaming for him to figure out whatever the hell was going on before any harm comes his way.

  
The rogue intelligence officer strained his ears and separated his footstep pattern from another and noticed how it seemed to try and synch with his but it faltered, making the other’s presences noticeable. A number of reasons flew through Sehun’s mind but it wasn’t enough information so he decided to stop again.

  
The steps halted.

  
Sehun placed the packets on the floor and stretched casually. He was taking note at how much time of light he still had to travel in and what was going on around him. He pulled his phone out and flicked through the apps, using the reflection to inspect his surroundings.

  
The last thing he does with his phone is a simple text to Luhan.

  
_SeHun: Running late. Don’t pursue. Don’t tell Kai._

  
He had at least twenty minutes of light left for traveling, but that was a great chance if the storm didn’t get more aggressive. He had an alley to his left, its possible someone could be in there if he was truly being followed and the black SUV with tinted windows told him that could also be suspicious. The particular part of the Undercity he was in had a grid system so he could use the back alleyways and the intersections to lose them before reaching the safe house. It was a slim chance but it had to be the most random route of walking.  
He hated this situation altogether. He was unarmed, most likely outnumbered and injured and he couldn’t risk the trip back to the safe house – that would compromise their safety altogether. Things didn’t suit his favour at all. He thought about the environment. Sehun thinks back to the grid system that linked the main roads which meant crowds and he could easily blend. He could easily draw the attention away from his normal route before he gives the tail the slip and makes it home just in time for his nightly Netflix binge.

  
By the time Sehun was done with his cat-like stretch, he had a fairly good idea of what he planned to do. He swiftly picked the packets up again and walked casually as if there was no threat looming over him. It was a quick walk with a series of sharp turns and weaving through the blocks of buildings to find his building where the apartment was located. Sehun managed to lose the tail that was on foot.

  
He noticed that the SUV was oddly closer and followed him through the last three turns and there was no mistaking that it was just an ordinary van in the neighbourhood but it definitely was a tail on wheels. Sehun cursed under his breath; a tail on wheels meant it was faster, carried more people on board and possibly, most probable in his situation, a destination of hostility in mind.

  
A few more weaved loops and turns and Sehun found the busy intersection with the two evening buses catching the last lingering throngs of people and he weaved himself through both sets of crowds and into the nearest alley. He was positive he had lost the SUV by now. He set the packets down and massaged at the ache in his shoulder. He had strained the stitches and they were beginning to catch on his shirt material. It didn’t feel too good but he would have to look it over when he got back.

  
He stretched once more, picked the packets up and was ready for the even longer trek home.

  
However, Oh Sehun was sadly mistaken.

  
He barely had the chance to react when the squealing of tires. He whipped his head to the side to where the SUV pulled up next to him and the door slid open violently. He managed three side steps before the man who had hopped out snagged a cloth bag over Sehun’s head.

  
It set Sehun’s instincts on edge. His senses were compromised by the jarring change. Sehun took a full breath for a moment before he tried to counter by shoving the packets into the attacker but a second person was there – he had kicked Sehun across the backs of his knees which made him crumble. The heavy weight of himself crashed on his knees and the packets are dropped, contents spilling all over messily.

  
A third hand was settled heavily on his good shoulder and a gun was placed to the back of his head.

  
“One more move and you’ll have bullet holes through your legs.”

  
Sehun sighed when he heard the gruff words.  
“Woah woah. Alright. Call. I’m not doing anything.” Sehun called out calmly. He was already pissed off and tired of the whole situation. He just wanted to get this over and done with. He tried to cooperate but he’s unceremoniously shoved into the van and there are three – nay, four confirmed sets of breathing patterns in the confined vehicle.

  
Sehun had barely gotten himself into an upright sitting position before he was pushed head first up against what he believed was the van door and hissed softly, muffled by his face mask plus the cloth bag over his head, as he jarred his injured shoulder, feeling the injured flesh pull apart and burn. The last thing he wanted was these assholes knowing they had another advantage over him.

  
“The fuck? I said I wouldn’t do anything funny.” Sehun scowled as he growled out his words.

  
“We didn’t promise likewise.” The gruff voice came again.

  
Amazing that you actually know the word likewise.

  
Sehun would have rolled his eyes but he jostled against the restricting hold, “Fucking let go.” He growled.

  
But then the hold on him was dropped.

  
He snapped back into attention when he felt the vehicle lurch into motion before the van was driving smoothly. He couldn’t count seconds nor could he monitor turns and up hills or downhills because his attention was disrupted when he was shoved back against the door again.

  
“What the fuck now?” Sehun swore under his breath as he has a voice yelling at him while a set of hands pulling his coat off and his hoodie was cut from him and Sehun was left in his thin black long sleeved shirt, not exactly conducive to the cold they had been experiencing for the most of that week.

  
Another set of hands, he assumed belonged to the yeller, was patting down his jeans.

  
_Why the fuck would I be armed?_

  
_You yanked me off the street while I was out grocery shopping, assholes._

  
“Having fun feeling me up, fucker? I think by now you’ve figured out that I don’t have weapons on me so stop fucking touching me.” Sehun spat out.

  
There was a beat of silence and Sehun braced for abuse but nothing came for a good ten seconds. When he relaxed himself, the blow finally came – a crack on his jaw, that left a ringing in his ear.

  
“Ow….” Sehun groaned under his breath, shaking his head.

  
The guy was huge. His fist told Sehun that much. Sehun doesn’t get to smart mouth much after that since he felt his hands being pulled behind his back before thin bands of plastic cut into his wrists. He felt the pull in shoulder twinge before he knew what was wrapped around his wrists.

  
_Zip ties?_

  
_Those are going to be a bitch to cut off._

  
“So, where exactly are you lovely ladies taking me on this fine night?” Sehun griped.

  
He knew for a fact that these men were Emperor’s Sons lackeys.

  
Sehun and Kai had anticipated it.

  
They both knew that the Emperor’s Sons would look for the loose ends after the warehouse went up in flames.

Luhan had been watching out for their activity while Sehun and Kai were both out of commission.

  
He had then informed them that some big conglomerate had hushed up the investigation of the warehouse the very next day – something about it just being a distribution point for its company and that it was a series of mishaps and that the electrical rewiring was on the same day a massive load of flammables were delivered and it happened overnight, no one had been injured or killed in the report.

  
Sehun had realised that the Emperor’s Son were quick to cover up anything they didn’t want known to the public aside for their scary image and their wild rumours of killings and their successful trafficking rings.  
When Sehun did his recon he had asked questions and paid hefty amounts for information. People in the Undercity saw these kinds of irregularities all the time but they’ve always said nothing – not wanting to become a person of interest to the Emperor’s Sons.

  
Sehun wondered how far up within the ranks had he pissed off the elite members of the Emperor’s Sons. He wondered if he’d see Jonghyun like he promised Sehun or worse he’d met with Key.

  
_That would be oodles of fun_.

  
Both Dragons left Sehun with a tick in his jaw and the itch in his palms to kill. But Sehun knew, for some God damned frustrating reason, he couldn’t kill one of the Dragons. He had tried that night in the van before they escaped.

  
Sehun thought his question was ignored until he felt the butt of the gun swipe across the side of his head. The motion threw him of his balance and sent him crushing himself into the car door. Sehun swore mentally as he felt the stitches pop.

  
“The Emperor wants to see you.”

  
He took a moment to breathe since it was all stuffy and did it slowly and deliberately before he shook the dizziness from his head and it felt like all the blood was now in his head and it was sloshing around at every minute movement of the SUV.

  
_Brilliant_.

  
He was stuck in a car filled with morons who wouldn’t even smell blood. He was going to bleed all over this SUV and no one would notice.

  
Sehun felt the van stop after a while and he heard the driver’s car door open and slam shut. The noise grated his ears. The door to his right slid open and Sehun was hauled out into the biting cold. He felt his body cover in itself in goose bumps – it had even reached under his clothes and made him shiver.

  
A gun was placed to the back of his head again and he rolled his eyes since it seemed like they were expecting him to walk first.

  
“Hey, mind leading the way or has your stupidity made you forget that I can’t fucking navigate shit with this bag over my head?” Sehun knew he was getting another shot for that and indeed he did. Lo and behold, the stupid crony had punched Sehun and pushed him to the floor.

  
Sehun swore aloud this time as he flailed, losing his balance and he was kicked to the ground. Sehun groaned when he landed face first into the ground – the bag saved his skin from being damaged but he was definitely going to have swelling on his left side of his face. However that was the least of his problems since he had landed on his left shoulder, popping the stitches completely.

  
_Morons still haven’t picked up on the blood. I’m sure I even left a pretty stain on the floor._  
_Careless fuckers._ _They’re going to get caught one day for such sloppy work._

  
There was moment as Sehun recovered from the blinding white hot pain in his shoulder before he was hauled back onto his feet and shoved all the way through a series of twists and turns. Sehun was mildly aware of the indistinct chatter that was going on but he couldn’t discern if the bag had muffled his sense of hearing or he was just far too lightheaded. He had already broken out into a cold sweat under the bag. It was hot and stuffy and Sehun really would like it if someone just ripped the bag off his head right now.

  
He was shoved in another direction and he figured there was particular place he had to be taken to. He was halted and his tummy plunged. He knew he was in an elevator and it was travelling upward. The ascent was quite lengthy and awfully smooth. He was definitely in a very big building and this was not a service elevator.

  
_I’m still in the Undercity. Am I in the HUB?_

  
The doors slid open soundlessly and cold air bit at him again. He tried not to let his teeth chatter and he did a good job of muffling it. He was pushed forward and Sehun felt something in the way.

  
_A door._  
_Fuckers, should have at least opened the door before hurling me forward face first._

  
Sehun was wandering about the possible bloodstain he left on the door until he heard the light trill of an electric tune before he heard the door unlatch with a click – it had snapped him into focus to try and pay attention to his surroundings. But Sehun doesn’t get to dwell on that thought much longer as someone had pushed him into the room.

  
Sehun almost wanted to reach out to get some sort of bearing but his head was spinning with the lack of oxygen and his senses were completely dulled by overthinking. He’s shoved into a chair and his ties are cut before they laid out his arms straight down against something as he heard cuffs snap into place around his wrists and band across his forearm, the cold metal ice on the skin just under his inner elbow.

  
He was bound by the armrests of a chair – Sehun didn’t protest to what was happening because he was trying to understand what was going around within his surroundings – the cuffs weren’t mechanical, the room was cool, there were people leaving the room rather than staying.

  
The cloth bag was ripped off his head, taking his face mask along with it. Sehun felt a head rush as the air overwhelmed his system and flooded in along with the dizzying lights, making him curl into himself and press his forehead to the cold steel table before him.

  
He hadn’t realise he stopped sweating but he was panting because his body was experiencing mild shock and was jarred, even with the ripped stitches snagged on his shirt material.

  
Sehun took a few deep breaths before he straightened up and took in his surroundings.  
He snorted mirthlessly – it was a fancy pimped out version of an interrogation room.

Everything was the same but still enhanced. He was cuffed to a metal chair that was bolted to the floor and there was a bare table – also bolted to the floor – before him and there was a large glass facing him, no doubt two way to watch him but he wasn’t sure if it worked with the large mandala design on it – the mandala was like a creed logo encasing the large vertically set Hanja characters that spelt out a familiar word to him.

  
‘ _Emperor_ ’

  
Sehun tested the restraints – wincing when the pain sprouted from his shoulder. He squinted at his reflection in the mirrored glass and found the dark patch in his shirt. It was larger than he expected. He rolled his shoulder with what minimal allowance his restraints gave him but then he lolled his had about to inspect the room further. He looked for the extra cameras but it was hard to focus with the sloshing dizziness within his own head.

  
His entire head tipped backward when he found the single camera that was actually pointing at the back of his head.

  
Clever to watch if I was doing anything behind my back.

  
“Hi.” Sehun greeted, knowing he was in a ridiculous position, with a grin on his face.

  
He snapped his head up again, almost regretting the way the blood was rushing in his head, and glared at the dead centre of the mandala.

  
“Is this what they meant when I was to meet the Emperor?” Sehun barked out the question.

  
Obviously he wasn’t expecting someone to reply to him – he just didn’t understand the angle of the situation.

  
They already knew who he was and what he had done to their organisation – hell, he had pissed off their beloved Dragons and yet they weren’t trying to kill him already and it wasn’t as if Sehun had any valuable information for the Emperor.

  
“Just curious… I mean, someone is coming to see me, right? Even if it isn’t the Emperor – I don’t think I warrant a personal visit from the Emperor himself but like, are you sure your boys didn’t pick me up on the wrong day? I was well on my way back home to stuff my face with an obscene amount of junk food and watch my favourite drama on Netflix.” Sehun deadpanned.

  
Sehun sighed. “The latest episode releases tonight, too!” He clucked his tongue in annoyance and slumped his posture in his seat, “You need to replace my groceries!” Sehun grumbled.

  
After what felt like hours – Oh Sehun had been stuck in that room alone for two and a half hours – the door had clicked open – of course, the room would be soundproofed from all on the outside and within – and a tall man with inky hair that was as sharp as the line of his navy suit, stepped into the room.

He had sharp features and eye bags could be made out from behind his large frame glasses – the very same shape that looked cute on Luhan but it looked cold and business like on the man’s face.

  
He had shut the door behind him and approached the table. Sehun noticed that he had been carrying a set of files in his hand.

  
“You’ve been causing a lot of trouble for us, Mr. Oh.” The deep timbre that came from the man filled the room as he stopped on the opposite side of the table of Sehun.

  
“And who are you?” Sehun raised an eyebrow, not even bothered with straightening up in the presence with an important official of the Emperor’s Sons.

  
“Choi Seung Hyun, I think my name suffices for my introduction.” He smirked as he placed the folder on the table.

  
“Wait, you’re the Vizier, aren’t you? Why the fuck are you even here?” Sehun frowned – he didn’t cause that much trouble to be in the same space as someone as high up as the second in command of the organisation.

  
Choi Seung Hyun was barely involved as far as he was supposed to be concerned – choosing to invest in his lavish wine habit and flaunt his endless wealth to gather willing and loyal affiliations for Emperor’s Sons and when the man wasn’t biding his time with the Emperor, he was busy snapping pictures for the internet about his budding romance for art.

  
“I like that you’ve done your homework about us. What else do you know?” He asked smoothly, not stressed about that snippet of information being common knowledge.

  
I know that you’re not actually supposed to be pinned to the Emperor although you are his second in command. I know no one has ever found incriminating evidence to connect you to the Emperor’s Son and you never step in unless the situation calls for it – which means the Emperor isn’t even around to ‘meet with me’.

  
The door had barely clicked open before it was banged open, making the door swing back violently and another person had stepped in – the man shorter than Seung Hyun but he carried himself with a larger attitude from the tips of his red hair that was chopped into a messy undercut and the baseball he was carrying in.

  
“It doesn’t matter what else he knows, Choi. It matters what else he tell us.” He bounced the bat in his free hand menacingly as he stood at the door.

  
“Now, Ji Yong, we can’t scare our guest like that. We haven’t given him the opportunity to talk first.” Seung Hyun replied coolly, not even looking at the direction of the tiny red haired man.

  
“Oh, I’m not here to scare. I’m here to be a motivational force to get him into talking.” Ji Yong grinned maliciously as he shut the door behind him.

  
“Must you always try and intimidate everyone you meet with?” Seung Hyun criticised and arched an eyebrow.

  
“It’s called asserting dominance, Choi. Not all of us have the patience to play games or the gift of being a silver tongue…” Ji Yong huffed.  
“What do you want me to tell you?” Sehun interjected before anything else happened – he really didn’t want to prolong his stay with the Emperor’s Sons.

  
“See! It’s already working.” Ji Yong snickered, almost taunting Sehun.

  
“Can we talk so I can be on my way?” Sehun bit out.

  
Seung Hyun cleared his throat and shot an annoyed look at Ji Yong and took a seat across from Sehun watched the red haired man pace slowly, almost stalking steps as he kept his eyes training on Sehun.

  
“As I was saying, Mr. Oh, you’ve kept out little business on its toes.” Sehun had listened carefully to Seung Hyun while he kept eye contact with Ji Yong, watching almost distracted with the motion until the words truly sank in.

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Sehun’s gaze fell on Seung Hyun and gritted his teeth at the memory of the job that had the Emperor’s Sons digging their claws into him.

  
“Ah… maybe we should talk about then?” Seung Hyun raised an eyebrow questioningly.

  
“No, I have no interest in something I wasn’t even involved in. Get to the point of why I’m really here.” Sehun bit out, irritated with biding their time about something he didn’t want to talk about. Ever.

  
“That’s just it, Mr. Oh! You’re a particular person of interest to us based on that very important moment and you aren’t willing to talk about it.” Seung Hyun smirked and it seemed almost evil.

  
“Person of interest? What on earth are you talking about?” Sehun balked.

  
“You’re not the only person who has contacts. We’ve been watching over you, Mr. Oh.” Seung Hyun adjusted the frames on the bridge of his nose for a moment before he tilted his head to the side by a fraction to watch Sehun’s reaction intently, “But you’ve been rather elusive of us…”

  
“Who is ‘we’ and ‘us’?” Sehun looked at the Vizier with a guarded expression.

  
“Does it matter?” Ji Yong spat.

  
“Ji Yong, patience,” He chided lightly, “It was a request of sorts from a friend,” Seung Hyun supplied coolly.

  
“Well, that just told me shit and you still want me to cooperate with you?” Sehun scoffed.

  
“You’d do it if you want to keep your limbs.” Ji Yong halted his pacing as he rolled the bat on his shoulder, the bat stopping in the juncture of his neck as he readjusted his hold on the grip of the bat.

  
“Who the fuck even hires you guys? You’re not the first maniac I’ve encountered from this organisation, you know.” Sehun spat, watching as Ji Yong advance closer to him.

  
Ji Yong chuckled darkly, “Oh…” Recognition passing over his features, “I’m nothing like them. No one dares to even seem like they’re competing with them” – he abruptly snapped his gaze to Seung Hyun – “Hyung, I don’t think we’re going to get anything out of him.” Ji Yong huffed.

  
“And here I was thinking I could get to know a little more about who employed him.” Seung Hyun slipped out of his seat with a little sigh on his lips while he paced a little – slow and steady as if deliberating on what to do with Sehun.

  
“What is there to tell? I worked in the police department.” Sehun lied.

  
“Interesting, so what happened?” Seung Hyun went along with Sehun’s lie.

  
“My skillset made more money working private jobs?” Sehun raised an eyebrow.

  
“So was the warehouse in December a private job or an operation by the police?” Seung Hyun questioned.

  
Sehun’s jaw locked in place, the vein in his neck popping a little, “Can’t remember that one.”

  
“It’s only been a little over five months. How could you not remember it?” Seung Hyun entertained Sehun’s lie with amusement.

  
“It must have been a really shitty job or shitty pay for me to not even remember it.”

  
“It seems like I have to jog your memory myself.” Ji Yong grabbed at Sehun’s shirt neckline and pulled him upwards, making Sehun lift off his seat but the cuffs were digging into his arms uncomfortably while Ji Yong twirled the bat in a full circle with a swift wrist motion with his other hand, as if readying to hit Sehun in his seat.

  
Ji Yong didn’t seem to notice the way Seung Hyun’s phone rang but the Vizier had pulled out his phone and sighing when he reader the caller ID.

  
“Stop, Ji Yong.” Seung Hyun spoke in a commanding tone and the red haired man stopped and looked to the Vizier on the phone – he wasn’t doing any talking but was more like listening.

  
_“ **How is the brat?”**_ A new voice filled the room and it immediately made Sehun tense while he gnashed his teeth.

  
_Key_!

  
“Quite rude… He won’t cooperate… Ji Yong is ready if you give the word…” Seung Hyun’s eyes settled on him unnervingly as he spoke.

  
“ ** _Oh, he is quite the stubborn one! I don’t think even Ji Yong can loosen him up to talk._** ” Key snickered lightly over the phone.

  
“That’s rather impressive… Ji Yong will have to find something else to waste your effort on. So, what am I to do with him in the meanwhile?”

  
“ ** _Wait it out – he doesn’t always have the endurance to wait things out completely._** ” Key ordered.

  
“Hmm… I see,” Seung Hyun finished as he pocketed the phone, “Come, Ji Yong…”

  
“We’re leaving already?” Ji Yong seemed disappointed.

  
“Hmm… we’ll be back.” He pulled out a remote from his pocket and Sehun’s cuffs snapped open with the little button he pressed.

  
“Oh!” The red haired perked up excitedly in realisation, “So, we’re actually doing this!”

  
“Excuse me, but exactly what the fuck is going on?” Sehun demanded.

  
“Nothing much but survive if you can.” Ji Yong snorted as he bounced out of the room.  
“What do you mean survive?!” Sehun called out as the two men shut the door on their way out.

  
What the actual fuck?” he swore aloud after a moment of deafening silence.

  
He needed to find a way out and to escape – clearly he wasn’t going to meet with the Emperor and someone within Emperor’s Sons was just fucking with him. He needed out while he could still move. Sehun’s eyes roved over the entire room looking for something.

  
The walls were bare aside from the lone camera that was placed just out of Sehun’s reach on the wall – he walked up and knocked on the wall and rubbed on his knuckle when his sharp raps on the wall were met with dense concrete. The mirror was a no go in terms of breaking unless he had something sharp to throw at it but he didn’t exactly have a screwdriver in his back pocket and the door unlocked with key card that were attached to some sort of ID.

  
There was no chance for a makeshift weapon within the room itself and Sehun hated how defenceless he felt and he was still bleeding out from his shoulder – the entire time he spoke with the Vizier and Ji Yong, he felt the bloody patch on his shirt grow. It was slow but it was steady, he felt the blood tack his shirt to his skin and the cold temperature made him feel clammy. He was sure the nauseous feeling would return if he strained himself so he had to keep his fighting to a minimum – he needed to focus on escaping.

  
He looked to the ceiling remembering the set of emergency water sprinklers on the ceiling and it gave him an idea. He patted himself down and remembered his little cheap lighter that was in his pocket. He almost thought he didn’t have it with him when he was patted down in the van on his way to wherever the hell he was.

  
Sehun nodded as he flicked the lighter’s flint – it worked but not enough to trigger the sprinkler system. Sehun thought about it slowly, his gaze running from the door to the cuffs in the chair.

  
_If everything is electronic…_

  
Sehun would have to wait and time everything.

 


	25. B R C   2 3:	L I M I T A T I O N S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I like to call this chapter: tROOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL IN THE DUNGEON. Thought you ought to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnyyywaaaayyyy my lovelies I am almost 3 weeks late to updates. Sorry for the drought and lack of updates. 
> 
> BUT AS OF SOUTH AFRICAN TIME ZONES AND WHATNOT IT IS STILL THE 12TH AND THAT MEANS IT'S STILL SEHUN'S BIRTHDAY IN MY PART OF THE WORLD BITCHES  
> Gia: [cries in Xunqi aggressively]
> 
> So to compensate the drought of BRC we shall bloom even prettier roses to my bae's birthday with a double update. 
> 
> Honestly there couldn't be a better time time for the double update because as we all know the last chapter indeed kicked off the start of Sehun centric arc within BRC and we shall get a little further into it with exploring the story and may we all remember how to breathe as we witness much more butt whooping from Sehun.
> 
> Tbh Sehun is my bias but in all honesty I do seem to write Kai far better than him - (Jane Doe can confirm for yall and also duh Gia he is your muse although you deny vehemently). 
> 
> Sehun is a lot of fun to write and although he is Kai's partner and takes the role of protagonist's sidekick, he is a driver of this story and he is comic relief and fanservice within my story.
> 
> Okay rant over you may proceed with the chapter.

B R C 2 3: L I M I T A T I O N S 

Sehun stared at the door, estimating that he had, at the very most, just mere minutes before whatever the hell the Emperor’s Sons wanted to hit him with would arrive and it would be an all-out scramble for him. He had struggled to get to his feet, feeling the start of that sluggish tired feeling seep into him.

  
He did a sweep the room once more – the actual physical sweep of the room was more thorough as Sehun ran the length of the walls, feeling and thumping with the flat side of his fist against the panels looking for a hollow cavity but to no avail, there were no loose panels or concealed compartments – nothing but dense concrete and soundproofing material.

  
Sehun turned back to the table, running his hand under the edge of the table before he took a moment to duck his head to inspect the underside.

He shot back up after confirming the table was utterly bare, regretting all the blood that was rushing to his head with a groan. He hated how clean the blasted room was; it was frustrating him because he wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t used to looking for an escape and not having anything to work with.

As per Sehun’s honed instincts, he was to find an exit route and ensure he had a failsafe technique against his objective but he gritted his teeth.

  
_Too many unknowns._

  
_Too much not within in control._

  
It grated his nerves and it made his instincts flare with the need to control.

  
_Be the weapon._

  
He scowled at that thought. He hadn’t had that kind of thought in a long time.

  
_Maybe it was needed now…_

  
It wasn’t the best train of thought considering that he was still injured and he was bleeding out on the spot.

  
He shook the fear off and approached the door quietly; his worn sneakers did a wonderful job of not making a noise as he pressed an ear to the door as if he tried to hear what was happening on the other side of the door. He rapped at it with his knuckles but the sound was almost silenced.

  
_Of course the door was lined with noise cancelling materials._

  
Sehun jumped when the door gave away and opened.

  
He almost yelped and backed up several steps as the door swung open – it was too late to even slip behind the door to try and escape.

  
Sehun’s eyes widened at the sight of the freakishly large man standing before him. He had to easily be seven feet in height – _honestly, where the fuck do they find these guys?_

  
“Er…ha..haha… you just wouldn’t happen to be in the wrong room, big guy?” Sehun laughed nervously, gazing at the ugly scarred mug on the man. His chances of taking down the large guy and successfully escaping seemed awfully slim.

He wasn’t just tall but he was built like King Kong and Sehun hated his odds – the entire situation seemed almost laughable despite being the phantom built fighter he was and somehow that fact wasn’t reassuring to Sehun; _one couldn’t exactly fight a wall even if they were they world’s best fighter, right?_

  
He immediately reached out and hauled Sehun up by the throat with a large meaty hand, making the tips of his sneakers graze the floor. Sehun choked and thrashed out in his hold, trying to fight off the chunky hand that was closing around his windpipe, his legs kicking at Kong’s shins.

  
Kong spent a long moment inspecting Sehun’s quickly reddening face before he threw Sehun back further into the room, making him crash land against the steel table; Sehun grunted when the base of his spine and right side of his waist landed against the hard edges of steel.

  
Sehun groaned, landing on his butt but he managed to catch the edge he landed against. He used that as leverage to stand, he was leaning heavily against the table to straighten up; “Definitely not the wrong room!” he wheezed between coughs.

  
He looked up to see how the door closed and he almost wanted to groan again because that was a wasted opportunity to leave – _I guess King Kong has got to go first._

  
“What do they call you, big guy? I think an introduction is needed if you’re tasked with something as personal as bashing my skull in for me. I think you already know that I’m Oh Sehun.” Sehun was trying to buy time as he skirted away from the table while Kong closed in on him.

  
The giant threw a fat fist in a clumsy swing in Sehun’s direction but the latter ducked it, dashing backward against the table but King Kong swung again. Sehun sidestepped to the left as Kong bashed a meaty fist into the table’s surface, making visible knuckle dents.   
Sehun’s eyes widened and his jaw went slack.

  
“Aw… C’mon! You’ve got to be fucking joking? How the fuck can you do that?!” He cried out in frustration as he looked between the dents in the table and the giant of a man, weighing out his options for a moment. Sehun knew he had to act quickly so he had climbed onto the table and kicked off it to drop kick the giant man to the floor – the kick was aimed at his solar plexus, perfect to throw the big man’s own weight against him and should help incapacitating him.

  
However the giant was stupidly strong and had merely staggered from his iron wall stance and had caught Sehun’s ankle in the process. Sehun was quick to react; throwing his own body weight into half a spin to the side, powering the kick from his other leg but Kong caught it against his own neck, trapping Sehun’s foot.

  
“Oh, fuck… not good!” Sehun panicked, he was on the support of the single hand he had on the battered table and tried to yank his foot out of the death grip. He was in a precarious and vulnerable position and it didn’t favour him for any saving grace. The giant had then tugged, hard and violent like batting out a wet bedsheet with a short sharp movement, throwing Sehun’s balance off and making him land hard on his injured shoulder.

  
Sehun cried out with pain with the sudden onslaught of white spots in his vision when he landed, the pain was bending his body; his back bowing off the table on just his good shoulder, gasping for breath, desperately trying to ease the agony. It was shooting through his body like hot flares on his nerves before he tried to roll off the table but the stony silent guy hadn’t let go of his ankles, rooting him in place on the table.

  
Sehun struggled and freed hit left ankle. He found it hard to breath, trying to focus on not passing out from the heat flush washing over him. But then Sehun sobered enough to try and kick in a wide swing, if he had hit Kong, he could have easily helicoptered his kick to created space and retreated but Kong merely leaned back out of Sehun’s range.

 

“I think you… can let go now… really… I’d like my ankle back!” Sehun panted in a hoarse voice as he tried to yank his ankle out of the large man’s grip. It was a weak and stubborn action from Sehun as the dizzying wave hit him.

  
He twisted Sehun’s ankle to the left slowly until the pain became unbearable – it made Sehun growl out against the sensation. His body was screaming at him – his limbs were heavy and the direction of the twist was _wrongwrongwrong_ and Kong just may end up snapping his ankle if he didn’t do something about it quickly.

  
Sehun took a deep breath and mentally braced himself to deal with whatever pain would come his way after his rash move but he threw his body into a roll into the same direction that the giant was cranking his ankle; it should be enough to twist out of his hold, Sehun estimated.

  
It did work but it made Sehun drop off the table to roll onto the floor, landing with his palms slamming into the polished concrete floor. He ignored the sting in his palms because he knew he was vulnerable in that position, with his back to the enemy and if he didn’t think of something soon – he’d be in trouble.

  
He mentally whined when the back of his shirt was grabbed, thick fingers curling in the spot between his shoulder blades, and he was put on his feet again – the ankle felt weird, the muscle was pulled at most but it still felt wonky. He could feel the damp part of his shirt tacking to him with a sticky feeling that only blood could give. He felt the material trying to shift against his skin with the way Kong had been pulling on his shirt.

  
_Why did the universe like proving me right?_

  
But Kong hadn’t stopped there as he started lifting Sehun off the ground again and Sehun was tired of being thrown around like a rag doll. He let the giant hoist him up a little more before he kicked off the table again to backflip over the giant.

  
He landed well and – _and then fucking what, Oh Sehun?_

  
_Dodging was accomplished?_

_Well done, but how to take out tall, bald and ugly?!_

  
Sehun knew he had to figure out a few weak points in the body even if the man was built like concrete. Sehun didn’t know how to fight concrete. Sweeping the man off his feet wasn’t an option with a simple swipe at the ankles but maybe popping his kneecaps just may work, Sehun tried to plan on the ball.

  
The hulking guy turned around again and looked down at Sehun but the younger had already rolled between the giant’s legs and ducked to take cover under the table. Sehun panted hard while trying to think of how to take the guy out with killing himself in the process – his body was already showing him the signs of sapped energy and exhaustion.

  
A fist came down on the table with an awful sound that left this ears ringing as flesh collided with the hard surface. Sehun flinched and curled in a little tighter, just in case the giant wanted to make more dents in the table or just maybe punch the entire table into a concave shape.

  
Kong bent over and tried to reach Sehun with a slow and lumbering swipe but Sehun had rolled to the side, out from under the table, and dashed into the farthest corner before he rose to his full height and took a fighting stance. It was loose, absolutely loose – his feet shoulder length apart so he wouldn’t be thrown from the moment and his hands curled into fists, the flat sides of his forearms facing outward. If he wasn’t so strapped for energy he’d keep a light bounce that he used to keep him about his instincts about its wits.

_I need to get close enough…_

  
Sehun lunged at the giant, baiting the giant with his mid torso feint punch.

  
_Thankfully, he’s stupid._

  
The large man stuck his right arm out to stop Sehun once more but Sehun grabbed at the outstretched hand by the wrist before doing half a spin into the giant’s space and kicking off the ground with his right to land his left in his temple sweetly with the heel of his sneaker.

The giant staggered again but his left hand grabbed at Sehun’s shirt neckline and hauled him into the nearest wall with a force. Sehun grunted when he was thrown against the mirrored glass window, his head smashing against the tough glass with an awful sound.

  
“Oh fuck… what the fuck are you honestly made of?” Sehun groaned softly as the giant kept him up against the wall for a moment. Sehun felt his head spin with how jarred his body was and he could hear ringing in his ears.

He nearly choked when the giant’s right fist returned, it was pressing into Sehun’s solar plexus. Sehun gagged and coughed with the urge to dry heave but he directed the heel of his palm into the giant’s throat to air lock him and hold his head in a direction where he couldn’t see Sehun.

Sehun took the opportunity to kick out for an axe kick and effectively disabled his right arm at Kong’s shoulder cap.

  
Sehun knew that he may make it out alive if he could take out two more limbs.

  
Sehun was dropped and he fell messily with a heavy thud, rolling away from Kong’s feet while the giant made a rumbling sound of pain before he coughed.

  
_Got to make this quick._

  
Sehun targeted the injured arm as his leverage point against the man’s sheer size against him.

He tugged on it, pulling the muscles just enough to pop the arm out of the socket and let the pain flare up along the entire limb – must have worked if the cry on the giant’s lips were a measure of effect – and twisted to drop him to his right knee.

  
Sehun cranked the twisted arm upward, ignoring the pathetic whimpering from the giant and took the opportunity to kick at his right leg thigh, hitting the pressure point just right to make his knee slide against the floor – further from his left leg that was trying to bolster up.

  
“Ugh, stop fucking shifting so much” Sehun growled, absolutely miffed since the normal fighting techniques didn’t work and he was using twice the strength needed for when he normally fought. He kicked hard, a clean free kick swing that would make soccer players hang their head in shame, but he used the heel of his foot to kick at the left kneecap.

  
The giant howled and punched Sehun back with his last good hand. The swing was mean, the hook landed in Sehun’s lower torso, winding him and throwing him back a few staggering steps.

  
“You’re a persistent fucker, Kong…” Sehun huffed, almost disbelieving as he landed back against the table, he was slowly rearranging his arms to bolster himself on his forearms so he could push off the table with the heels of his palms.

  
He lunged off it not a moment later to launch himself into a strong roundhouse kick with his knee smashing deftly into the giant’s temple, it hadn’t toppled the man but he was swaying on his knees. He stopped and breathed deeply, feeling the wave of sickness washing over him again, before he roundhouse once more to floor the giant.

  
Sehun had lunged forward to kick the giant’s chest but the Kong had ducked and swatted his meaty hand to push Sehun behind him to crash into the wall. It almost worked because Sehun barely stopped himself from kissing the wall when he threw his palms out to save himself.

He whipped around in a quick spin, bracing against the so he wouldn’t be caught off guard. Kong was sluggish to turn around so Sehun drop kicked the back of the giant’s head.

  
It was a bit of a shock to Sehun because the giant flew forward and crashed into the table by his neck. He flipped over and sunk into his sitting position. Sehun approached closer, watching the giant scrabbling for a grasp on something because he was freaking out as his chest was air locked – all breathing confused with his inhale and the air Sehun was forcing out of his lungs in the same moment.

  
He kicked at the side of the ribs and heard Kong gasp sharp and greedy as he finally felt like he could breathe again but that was short lived when the giant began to hack and cough up blood.

  
“C’mon… Stay down already!” Sehun scoffed with an angry frown on his features, glaring down as the giant had reached up and curled his fist around Sehun’s sneaker weakly to stop the kicks.

The grip suddenly changed to a death grip as he rammed Sehun into the mirrored glass like a mad bull. He had then secured his arms around Sehun in a bear grip, his arms around Sehun’s slim torso where closing in with a crushing force.

  
Sehun grunted and thrashed to loosen the hold around him but it didn’t help, if anything the grip tightened until Sehun had wheezed for air. He knew he had one last shot and he had to make it count. He felt the imbalance as the giant had been trying to straighten up but it was almost impossible while trying to hold Sehun in place and the giant seemed to be working against his own body. Sehun knew he had busted the kneecap and had numbed the thigh on the other leg – he was sure he hit the pressure points just right to keep his legs sluggish.

  
Sehun threw his body weight to the left, to ease the pain in his shoulder, and interlocked his fingers together and pressed his palms together before he swung back with both of his hands as one fist and drove himself with the torque of his body weight to be upright again and struck the giant across the jaw.

  
The interlocked fist connected sweetly and Sehun felt all the air in his lungs flood in when the grip suddenly went slack but the giant had stilled. He heard the giant moan in pain before his eyelids shut and Sehun watched with wide eyes. He felt the grip loosen and Sehun fell to the floor while he watched how the giant had fallen onto his knees before he flumped face forward – Sehun had successfully knocked him out.

  
Sehun scrambled to sit up and breathed heavily, “Holy shit… it worked.” He stared bug eyed at the knocked out giant.

  
_Right._  
 _Escaping_.

  
He patted down the Kong’s jeans and found no key card on him.

  
“Dammit.”

  
Okay, Sehun had to admit, that was him going out on a limb there.

  
He ripped off the man’s shirt and used the leather belt in the giant’s jeans to tie one thick wrist to the bolted leg of the table. Sehun took a deep breath, he was exhausted from the fight but he needed to slip away long before King Kong woke from induced nap. He hopped up onto the table, steadying himself when he felt woozy.

  
He hooked the shirt on the nearest one of the set of emergency sprinklers and lit the shirt up with his lighter. He waited, watching to see if he could trigger more than a fire alarm – the alarm went off but the sprinkler hadn’t gone off just yet.

He frowned.

  
_Does the fire need to be bigger?_

  
Sehun looked at his lighter and huffed in knowing.

  
“Thank fuck I didn’t bring my favourite lighter.” He threw it to the spot furthest from the giant, nodding in satisfaction when he saw all the cracks on the lighter before he hopped onto it to crush it – spilling lighter fluid on the ground and Sehun grabbed the burning shirt and tossed it at the pool of lighter fluid.

It caught light immediately and Sehun had pulled his shirt’s neckline over his nose and tried to control his breathing. He coughed a little as he watched the black smoke curl upward and darkened the room.

  
He dropped to the floor, lying flat against the cold concrete and breathing hard, still watching what little of the emergency sprinkler he could still see.

  
_C’mon_ …

  
Sehun flicked his gaze over to how the flames were growing in the corner of the interrogation room. He coughed with the black thick smoke filling his lungs. He coughed harder, trying to slow his breathing down but it was hard and every breath felt precious as if every breath meant he was still living.

  
Sehun felt black creep in the edges of his vision and he had left his head fall forward, his forehead meeting the concrete with a thunk and he thought maybe it would be alright to pass out in any given second if the sprinkler didn’t work and he didn’t escape the toxic fumes.

  
_You’re only allowed to pass out, Oh Sehun. You aren’t dying in this shitty room._

  
He swore he felt like kicking himself for ending himself so easily.

  
_Survive. Survive. Survive._

  
He felt his head spin once more and his whole world tilted its axis for the moment as Sehun curled in on himself trying not to cough, eyelids heavy and mind heavier.

  
_Survive, Agent Oh._

  
But then sprinkler burst to life, pouring water out of its spouts and flooding the room in a flash shower. Sehun’s eyes shot open, gasping in shock with the water on his skin and he internally breathed a sigh of relief when the door unclicked automatically.

  
He had kicked open the door, practically tumbling out through the doorframe, coughing hard as he tried to get rid of the harmful fumes in his lungs and take in the untainted air. Sehun stumbled a bit before he slid down against the doorframe. It was wet and slippery and the hallway was being rained down on by the sprinklers. Sehun cursed as he pulled himself to the nearest wall and sat up, huffing and puffing as his body was still on edge.

  
He shut his eyes and grimaced – it was getting increasingly difficult to keep focus in his condition. Sehun curled up against the wall a little, shaking his head to clear his mind and tried to focus. He was aware of how laboured his breathing was and warm the blood on his shoulder was – there wasn’t a chance for clotting with the sprinklers pelting down water on him – the clotting must have broken when he landed on his shoulder when he crashed into the table and he was back to stage one with his shoulder. Still, he pressed his palm over his injured shoulder to stem the bleeding. It didn’t look good with how the blood was mixing with the water.

  
_Luckily the floor is dark… it won’t be as easy to follow me._

  
He huffed and forced an eye open, the hallway was blinding from the sleek black flooring and the tall dull gun metal coloured panel walls that were lined with LED strips light jagged portal frames – it was slim strips but it illuminated the hallways brightly against the dull shade.

_But I can’t stay here._

  
Sehun uncurled to sit upright, thinking of how to escape since he had successfully broke out of the room but he knew he wasn’t safe just yet. He also knew he had no fucking clue of where he was so he gripped onto his shoulder and stood up, bracing himself against the dizzying and pounding sensation in his head and ran down the hallway, looking for some sort of inclination to tell him just where the hell he was.

  
He stopped dead in his tracks when heard footsteps – lots of footsteps and sloshing water.

  
“Search the floor! Make sure he doesn’t escape! He’s the only one on this floor! I want no fuck ups. Find him and bring him upstairs!” A voice was barking out orders and Sehun didn’t need to guess who the voice was referring to.

  
“Shit!” Sehun muttered as he was trailing down the raining corridor and trying the doors – every single one seemed locked until he found the elevator – going to either floor seemed risky but he’d have to take it because it was better than staying on the current floor. He pressed on the elevator buttons rapidly and checked the floor number that it displayed and the elevator was at floor eight.

  
_Just what-the-fuck-floor-number am I on?_

  
Sehun froze for a millisecond when he heard more footsteps. He had to abandon the elevator. There was no chance going back down where he came from and he knew there were footsteps coming from the right so he ran down from the T point in the hallways and headed left.

  
_Stairs_!

  
“THERE HE IS!” A voice roared and Sehun whirled around and made out the figure of a man in a suit flanked by two others dressed in the same suit and came after him, kicking up splashes of water as they rushed down the hallway.

  
“I am _so_ not sticking around for this.” He tried to speed down the hallway to his right and tried to look for something to help him lose the tail.

  
He spotted a cleaner’s cart filled with detergents and cleaning gear. Sehun vaulted it and grabbed the slim spaghetti head mop before dropping the cart behind him, upturning the buckets of detergents into the pooling water on the floor.

  
“Don’t come closer; it’s going to be fucking slippery.” He said, he had snagged bottle of detergent and poured like bubble bath into the ankle high water as he backed away from the suits, sloshing the water violently with his steps to foam the water.

  
But they hadn’t heeded Sehun and in turn the two suits tripped, slipped and crashed into the fallen cart.

  
“Ah… why don’t you guys listen when I talk? Aish… didn’t you see how slippery it looked?” Sehun clucked his tongue, pointing out with the mop. He may have taken out two out of the three but he still had the first guy who spotted him on his heels and he was on a walkie-talkie.

“Floor Seven! East Tower North Wing Corridor!” The guy called out and stopped running when he got closer to the soapy water.

  
Sehun gripped the mop staff tighter but then floor and took off; he shook his head because calling in reinforcements wasn’t a good sign. He rounded a corner and stopped dead when he saw five more suits approach him.

  
“Fucking hell… I knew it.” Sehun groaned and resigned himself to the fact that he needed to fight again. The first two stood ten steps from him and flicked out retractable metal batons, the clicking of the baton setting in place was almost menacing. They made a start at Sehun but he yelled at the making the men halt, skidding slightly to a stop.

  
“Stop!!” Sehun growled out, still in a stance that showed he was ready for a fight.

  
The first guy hadn’t listened and charged at Sehun but Sehun had speared the mop head first into the guy’s face. He spluttered, trying to yank it off his face, but Sehun pushed forward, almost comically steering the man backward. Sehun had given all his strength into the thrust, making the man stagger backward.

Sehun had crouched low and lunged into a sprint and used the lack of traction to slide and skid, landing his outstretched leg in the staggering man’s ankle. The crack and howling was satisfying to Sehun. He had retrieved the mop as he stood up but made sure to kick the howling man across the jaw to knock him out.

  
Sehun barely savoured the small victory when he felt pain explode in his shoulder. He staggered, unable to see anything but the white across his vision. He knew how to fight blind but his body wasn’t listening to him. He tried to focus on listening but all Sehun could hear was _painpainpainpain_ – it felt like knives digging themselves into his shoulder.

The partner had struck the baton across the split in his shoulder. He scrambled for footing and pressed his back to the wall and kept his guard up, his mop slanting across his figure, while waiting for his vision to refocus, the world blurred and dripping with water.

  
“Why can’t you just give up?” Sehun scoffed while the partner had watched him warily, noticing Sehun’s exhaustion and how his weak spot rendered him useless.

  
“That’s big talk for someone with an injury as nasty as yours.”

  
“It isn’t. An injury means you didn’t die.” Sehun gave a wrecked grin.

  
“Not yet. You’re dead, boy.” The partner lunged and tried to strike Sehun over the ribs, a dirty cheap shot to try and break Sehun’s guard.

But Sehun held the mop stick out like a fighting staff to catch the baton. He huffed and tried to push back against the angry partner but it wasn’t working so Sehun twisted the stick from its horizontal position to vertical and compromised the balance of the partner – the man crashing face first into the wall before he launched the disorientated man into the water, a large splash was heard but Sehun swung the mop head at the man’s head as hard as he could.

  
He flinched when the mop broke and he heard the pained garbled sound from the ankle high water. Sehun cussed before he took off down the hallway in the direction of the next set of elevators but the three were chasing him down and Sehun made it into the elevator and had almost escaped the three suits but they crashed into the elevator with him.

  
Sehun pressed his back against the wall and looked at the three menacing looks.

  
“We all couldn’t be heading to the same floor, right?” Sehun breathed a laugh before the two guys pulled out batons again. The leader fisted at the keypad, making the elevator stop dead and lock between two floors.

  
“More batons?!” Sehun huffed, but then the blondie of the two had pressed a button on his baton and Sehun heard the hum of electricity on the tip.

  
“Fuck… I hate my life!” Sehun groaned aloud, realising how fucked he was because electricity and water mixing was bad and Sehun knew that he was still dripping water from the last floor.

  
_But so are they…_

  
He tried to defend and parry against the two and the set of electrically charged batons. It was lucky – such fucking luck and narrow misses – that Sehun had been holding up but he had managed to knock out blondie when he swept his leg in a swift sweeping kick and tried to kick at blondie’s partner but he was evading Sehun’s attacks easily until Sehun had messed up.

  
He blocked when he should have evaded and caught the guy’s fist to his left as he blocked his neck and side of his face. It was a baited move and Sehun fell for it because the baton caught him in the right side of his ribs. He cried out and was forced to his knees – his body was screaming agony again with the jolting current surging through him.

  
He couldn’t help but want to get even with blondie’s partner before they took him away. He knew he didn’t have much energy left in him to fight. 

Sehun growled as he swivelled around on his knees and lunged for the baton and rolled between his legs.

Sehun had kicked a leg up, catching at the small of the suit’s back and propelled him forward while Sehun’s other leg had wrapped up the left leg and dropped the guy until Sehun rolled to get on top.

The guy under him begged, saying he yielded in their fight but Sehun heard nothing when he charged the baton and struck the guy over his jaw, the spot between the jaw and neck to knock him out.

  
Sehun had breathed hard and tried to stand but the leader of the unit had a gun at the back of Sehun’s head.

  
“Drop the baton! Hands up where I can see them.” He screamed like a drill instructor.

  
“Fine,” Sehun surrendered and dropped the baton, “I only wanted to get even with him for that fucking dirty shot before I gave in.”

  
“Get up!” He barked the order at Sehun while he fished out his walkie-talkie, “Runaway has been secured. All units can seize search. Unit K-4 to be on standby; runaway needs to be escorted upstairs now.” The leader had pressed the emergency stop button again to let the elevator start moving.

  
“You’re all that’s left of unit K-4?” Sehun couldn’t help but smirk, feeling a little triumphant.

  
“Oh no, K-4 will meet you on the tenth floor.” The guy smirked back and Sehun couldn’t help but feel uneasy.

  
“Then who are you?” Sehun raised an eyebrow, his arms sagging.

  
“Arms up… I’m unit H-6’s leader.” The man supplied as he watched Sehun raise his arms up again.

  
“Just let my arms be… look, I won’t try anything funny. I already surrendered because I’m exhausted and my shoulder is injured!” Sehun snapped irritated.

  
“No. Arms up.”

  
Sehun raised them half-heartedly and rolled his eyes, “Where are we?” Sehun questioned.

  
“You think you’re being funny, do you? How do you not know where you are?”

  
“I was kidnapped and brought here; of course I won’t know where I am.” Sehun scoffed.

  
“So why are you asking for more details?”

  
“Because I like asking questions.” Sehun sniped to aggravate the H6 leader.

  
There was no retort or comment and Sehun resigned himself to tsk’ing under his breath. The elevator stopped with a light ding on the tenth floor and he was greeted by two hulking guys.

  
“This is your K-4 unit?” Sehun raised an eyebrow.

  
“Yes. Meet the twins Kang Jin and Kang Jun. They will be escorting you upstairs.” The unit leader spoke.

  
“And what is upstairs exactly?” Sehun thinned the line of his mouth, not liking the situation he was in. He was being ignored on purpose.

  
“Get moving. You should be on the move already.” The leader informed the twins.

  
Sehun was ushered, roughly at that, into an all glass elevator and he almost gasped when he stepped in.

  
The glass box was a window to the Undercity’s skyline – they were pretty high up, already being on the tenth floor and he made out the shorter fatter buildings in the city dotted with lit windows but then the elevator climbed and Sehun was gazing out over the Undercity’s HUB with an eagle’s view. The streets were wet with rain and the streets were teeming with flashy cars amongst the neon signs that had faded into hazy pixels as the elevator climbed higher.

  
“Where are we?” Sehun breathed his question out softly, voice neutral.

  
“The HUB.” The clipped reply came.

  
“I’m aware. But, what building is this?” Sehun rolled his eyes once more.

  
“Oasis Gardens.” Sehun turned to look at the twin who had been speaking – honestly, he didn’t know who was who and Sehun couldn’t tell them apart at all – even their haircuts were the same. _Couldn’t they at least wear nametags or something?!_

“Hmm.” Sehun replied as he turned in a different direction to look through the glass elevator.

  
“Stay still!” The voice barked at him and Sehun snorted before stilling.

  
_Why on Earth am I here, in the favourite hotel of the Undercity’s richest hospitality industrialist?_

_What connection does he have to the Emperor’s Sons?_

  
The more Sehun thought about it, the more it didn’t look like a hotel. But he could be wrong since he was only in one half of the building if he was guessing correctly – he had a vague idea of what the Oasis Garden towers looked like.

The Oasis Gardens were a set of skyscrapers that broke the record of being the most lavish building in the Undercity.

  
It was as taller than Sky Tower and it certainly had knocked the Sky Tower of its pedestal after the newest renovations to the Oasis Gardens – the towers were an ostentatious thing with its organic shaped glass rises and swells and the walls of its shell seemed to defy physics as it climbed in its height.

However the building was tastefully draped with a shawl of brightly lit swatches of greenery – it was celebrated as the only square of the HUB bursting with organic material as compared to every other linear shaped building, be it rigid or sloped, while demonstrating its wealth in bright greens and gold lights as the towers moved towards its combined pinnacle at the apex as the building staggered into the heavens.

  
“What is upstairs?” Sehun asked after a moment of silence.

  
“You’ll see.” The only vocal twin snapped at him.

  
“I’m having a hard time believing anything you guys in this building say. This unit is probably going to escort me to my death and I probably won’t even get a last smoke before I die.” Sehun scowled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first half of this week's updates. 
> 
> I really want to hear what you my beloved reader think of the chapters so don't be shy, drop a comment below (or inbox me) and don't forget to kudos :p


	26. B R C 2 4:      E L Y S I U M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a way fanservice?
> 
> Please note this is the 2nd half of the double update so please hop one chapter back if you haven't read it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've put a fuck ton references to all the elements I like in this chapter - nothing like groundbreaking theory making needed - just concepts like art and themes that inspire me and seemed to suit the color and taste of the mood needed for this.
> 
> Uuhh also we needed a breather of sorts after the last chapter?

B R C 2 4:      E L Y S I U M

  
They stopped on a level that opened up into what looked like a lobby – _why would that be here so close to the penthouse levels?_

  
He was seized by his arms and dragged across the very nice and clean looking interior – high dark walls and pearly porcelain floors while the ‘information desk’ was a grand dark speckled granite slab that held a very polished looking woman seated in a red leather high stool – _work must be cushy._

  
“Ahhh… boys, we’ve been waiting for you to arrive.” She spoke smoothly in a pleasant voice and hopped off the stool gracefully and picked up a black box from the desk – it reminded Sehun of a jewellery box with its shape and velvet case but it was far too large for a ring box.

  
“You have further orders for us, So Mi?” One of them spoke as she rounded out from behind the desk, tucking a stray lock behind her ear with her free hand; she had a sharp professional bob cut – all sharp edges of black around her narrow and pointed face. A professional look that paired with her smart blouse and pencil skirt and suede black heeled pumps.

  
“No, Jin. However I just received a little instruction before he’s to head in.” She informed politely.

  
“Where are you sending me?” Sehun watched the exchange and was ignored.

  
The woman snapped open the box and pulled out a bracelet and walked over to Sehun.

  
“You aren’t allowed to touch this. You are not to look around. You are not to talk unless prompted. You must obey all instructions given. Stick to your escort if you know what’s good for you.” She rattled off instructions and looked expectantly at Sehun for confirmation that he had acknowledged what she had said.

  
He nodded slowly as she took his right wrist in her perfectly short, neat manicured hand. Sehun was no stranger to being touched by women but the fact that she was grasping at his scarred arm sort of put him on edge. She didn’t seem to pick up on it as she had secured the thick weighty band around his wrist. It was a pretty thing – the titanium band was plain but polished and the snowflake engraving in the centre of the band shimmered with diamonds dotting the deep grooves of the engraving as it set on the inner side of his wrist.

  
_An Elysium band?_

  
_Oh. Fuck._

  
_I’m in trouble. I’m as good as dead._

  
She turned his hand back over and her eyes fell to the scar tip that peeked out from his sleeve before looking up at Sehun and he glared at her.

  
“Is that your only scar?” She asked, frowning at the mar in his skin.

  
Sehun gave a breathy snicker at the irony of the question, “Excluding this pending beauty?” He jerked his chin in the direction of his bleeding shoulder.

  
So Mi raised an eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed with his humour. It didn’t seem to affect Sehun as he snorted, “Just that one and the one on my face.” He lied smoothly.

She gazed at his face a little longer – she seemed to be studying his features and looking for the scar he mentioned.

  
“Sweetheart, I’m going to need more than just your name if you want to stare at me like that…” Sehun drawled, annoyed with her staring. So Mi made an irked noise – it was almost a scoff – but she turned to the twins, “Alright, he’s ready to go in. His band is a diamond level so you know where he’s going.” She spoke to Jin again.

_Did Jun ever speak?_

They took him down a grand hallway that opened up to a large frosted glass window that had the Emperor’s mandala on it almost like a negative cut out from the frosting. He almost missed the fine line that split the mandala in half down the middle. The mandala split – the panels giving away as doors would and opened up a dark lobby.

  
“More admin?” Sehun muttered as he lolled his head toward Jun and he merely grunted at Sehun.

Sehun shrugged and watched Jin greet a girl in a pretty gown, a classy look on her – the champagne fabric fell like gathering wet silk on her and her fine dark hair was tumbling down over her bare shoulder.

  
She approached with a gliding sort of gait and took Sehun’s wrist in her hand before she said anything.

  
“Ah… our diamond guest… welcome to Elysium.” Her red lips smiled warmly but her cold gaze was anything but inviting.

  
Sehun didn’t exactly like where this was going.

  
_Elysium bands were trouble and it looked like a rare kind too._

  
He was escorted further into a dark lounge and the room was impressive, it looked like a museum had been transformed into a club as the walls were lined with capital headed pedestals that were topped with sculptures of the Greek Gods – all marble and styled to highlight and celebrate their classical features. The striking thing about these sculptures was that they were carved to appear nude but the disturbing thing about the displays were that the sculptures were bound in chains – mighty Gods and Goddesses, hailed and distinguished, shackled at the feet, wrists and necks.

  
He didn’t even want to think of what even inspired such a vision but Sehun was growing more concerned with the security alternating between the pedestals.

The glass walls were dressed with heavy cascading fabric that was artfully pinned back with minimalist wall hooks. The entire room was bathed in soft lights – hues of red and purple to add mystique.

  
It wasn’t full but it did look busy and Sehun swore under his breath when he noticed the pretty girls and boys, all painfully young and done up to the nines as they sat amongst older ladies and men dressed in evening gowns and expensive suits who were chatting quietly over champagne and scotch glasses while a few had been walking around with serving trays and Sehun spotted the larger lot clinging to the bar at the extreme inner corner of the room looking like a confused group of supermodels.

  
Sehun’s breath caught in his chest when he spotted their bracelets – fresh stiff leather that was cutting into their agonisingly thin wrists with the same snowflake design that was engraved into his wrist but the snowflake was a silver plate cut, complete with little cut outs, into the design and attached with little hooks to the leather.

  
They swept past the floor, all eyes falling on Sehun and for once Sehun has the urge to look away – he can’t look at eyes that were as dead as those gazes.

  
Even with the music playing softly to create a more played up ambiance for the guests, he couldn’t help but fight the urge to shudder with the weight of those pleading gazes.

It wasn’t until the Kang twins pulled Sehun up to another large glass set of doors that he felt like he could breathe easily but these doors had slid open when Jin pressed his ID card against the little ‘scan here’ box on the glass. 

Sehun chewed on his lip a little – _there’s no chance of escape now. There’s way too much security around and too many witnesses._

  
The scan prompted the doors open without a hitch and they stepped into a far emptier section of the lounge. There were more sofas – expensive leather ones – the kind that looked perfectly villainous against the hue of the red lights and the black marble floors.

  
_Clearly, they were already in the VIP lounge_. 

Sehun felt a little dizzy trying to take in details. He was feeling awfully sluggish and all his steps against the black marble felt like he was calf deep into the dark water of the floor as he trudged with the way he was being tugged around.

  
“Where are we going?” Sehun asked trying to fight the way sleep was creeping into him.

  
“The Vizier wants to see you.” Jun had finally spoken up.

  
“Lies.” Sehun mumbled, feeling his head loll a little to the side before trying to snap back into an alert state.

  
There were prettier people in this room – far prettier people with a single gold chain attached to the black leather around their wrists.

These people looked a little happier with their guests rather than the previous ones – Sehun saw far too many looks of white fear and sheer terror – and the clients looked a great deal richer than those in the previous lounge.

The bar looked smaller and far more expensive and there was a lady dressed in a fancy gown as she played the piano – her eyes downcast and her hands – both bracelet adorned – shaking when they weren’t focusing on the keys.

  
He looked around and took in how the lounge was smaller than the last and much more different even though there was absolutely no change in the design and furniture. It just felt more… _intimate_. But the intimidating kind that made the skin crawl – the kind where one couldn’t shy away from.

  
Sehun felt a tingle in his spine as he was trailing across floor with his escorts leading him. His escorts stopped dead when Jin’s name was being called out.

  
“Jin, have you brought us a new friend?” The voice was smooth and light but not friendly.

  
“He’s new. But I don’t think he’s allowed to make friends yet, Mr. Lee.” Jin spoke up and turned towards the voice. He found that the extreme wall was like an enclosed viewing deck of sorts – the booths angled smartly to watch out onto the Undercity skyline while still having a full view of the floor.

They had approached, nearing where the guests were sitting in party lots in rounded booths of black and red veined tables and dark shiny leather sofas.

  
“Keep your gaze down if you don’t want trouble.” Jin muttered through his smiling teeth.

  
Mr. Lee had been seated with almost ten other people with him. Among the seated guests, Sehun counted only about four bracelets, only two were titanium like his, and Mr. Lee was definitely not one of them. Sehun had his gaze trained on the glass in Mr. Lee’s hand – large ring clad hand. 

_Young. Late twenties at the least. He smokes too. His hands are worn from printer paper and tobacco. Likes wearing lots of rings – two on his left index while one on the right, one on each thumb and middle finger too so he flaunts his wealth like that. Healed skin tissue over the knuckles – no stranger to violence – but he isn’t a fighter. An aggressor – he asserts power with his fists at some point. An indulgently expensive timepiece – it looked like a Hermes design, well-worn but cleaned regularly – there should be a matching bracelet to it on his other wrist. His taste isn’t flashy enough for a chaebol or mafia heir so a rich businessman with a violent streak._

_Who is this Mr. Lee?_

“If he isn’t allowed to make friends, then who is he, Jin?” The voice drawled low and rasped at certain points.

“As I understand it, he is new guest that is to join Elysium soon but he’s needed to report to the Vizier, Mr. Lee.” Jin replied politely.

“You wouldn’t mind if I spoke to him a moment before you send him off to the Vizier, right?” A smile – a mean one – was dripping into the voice. The large hand fell out of Sehun’s peripheral as it set down the glass and picked up the wine bottle next to it.

“Absolutely not, Mr. Lee.”

“Look at me.” The order was calm and firm and Sehun looked up at a man who couldn’t have been more than two years older than him. He was dressed impeccably – he may even rival Kai’s taste for clothing since he was dressed in a leather hide dress jacket draped across his shoulders on top of the crisp white dress shirt that had the buttons popped down to his mid chest.

  
His hair was the shade of obsidian and coifed to sweep at the left of his forehead above his sharp eyebrows that had cuts in both of them. He had been swirling the wine glass around, boredom setting his features but his eyes were gleaming with piqued interest.

  
“Show me your wrist.” He pierced Sehun with his dark eyes – I don’t like those eyes.

  
Sehun could tell there was a bad sense of hunger in those eyes and he didn’t like it one bit. The man’s gaze was unwavering but the gleam in them told Sehun that the man was dangerous and observant.

  
“Excuse me?” Sehun said very slowly.

  
_Okay, wow, when did my voice forget how to work?_

  
Mr. Lee’s head canted to the side slowly, his eyebrow quirking for just a second, “Did you not hear me? I want to see you wrist.” His eyes flicked from Sehun’s face down to the wrist that had the heavy bracelet.

  
Sehun gave a single shoulder shrug and lifted his hand to show the bracelet.

  
“A diamond, huh?” He breathed a light laugh, “Well, aren’t you rare…” His bee stung lips twisted into a smarmy smirk.

  
“Look… I don’t even know what that bracelet means…” Sehun bit out and his escorts bristled at his bad behaviour. Mr. Lee had raised his free hand to calm the twins before refocusing on Sehun.

  
“Darling, I’m sure you’ve heard of an Elysium band, yes?” He seemed almost proud.

  
“No.” Sehun retorted with a clipped lie.

  
Elysium was a lie. It was always described as a place of luxury and a paradise like experience to its patrons but it was actually a slave trading platform and the snowflakes of Elysium was a brand of slavery to every innocent person it touched because Elysium was a just more than a slave trading business; it was a system that shackled innocent people into a life that was not worthy living – a humiliating and degrading servitude draped in riches to wealthy people who had money to throw around.

  
Slavery was an idea that grated at Sehun – he was someone who treasured his freedom and he held onto that birth right like a lifeline. Living without freedom isn’t a life wasted.

Sehun was never a slave within the Undercity but he knew what it was like to have his freedom control and be surrounded in an environment where people are taught to fear judgement from people in powerful positions.

  
“Bring him closer, Jin. I think our friend is lying…” Mr. Lee’s smirk had grown considerably, he liked the younger man’s petulance and realised that Sehun had managed to capture the attention of everyone on his table. Sehun was pushed forward and he saw there were five other men seated on the table with him and there were four girls with bracelets as they sat silently between the men.

  
“Kneel.” Mr. Lee’s command cracked like a whip.

  
“No.” Sehun gritted out, voice and expression as hard as he detested the idea of being told what to do.

  
“Make him.” Mr. Lee shrugged, abandoning his glass, and the two escorts had kicked at the back of his legs to make him kneel at Mr. Lee’s shiny dress shoes, giving him a view of his dark tapered slacks.

  
Sehun decidedly refused to look at the snobbish man and acknowledge his entitled bratty habits. He wasn’t brought here to be humiliated by some rich businessman who felt like asserting his dominance through stupid attention seeking moments.

  
The large hand grabbed at Sehun’s black locks, straining Sehun’s neck in an arched position that was already making the tendons in his neck and his bad shoulder pull.

  
“Oh, but you are pretty, aren’t you?” Sehun said nothing but he bared his teeth at the businessman who was inspecting him – his intense gaze roamed from Sehun’s hard dark eyes to the scar on his cheekbone and his gaze lingered on Sehun’s bruised mouth.

  
“Hmmm… you are a little ruined but you have so much potential.” His redden wine stained lips split into a vicious grin before releasing Sehun’s hair.

  
“What’s your name, darling?” The tone was conversational and light but Sehun can tell its faux comfort and coaxing.

  
Sehun hadn’t uttered a word.

  
“Ahh… a stubborn silent type. Let’s compromise and meet each other halfway. I’ll tell you my name but you have to tell me yours afterward, alright?” He said in a persuasive and charming tone. Sehun would have scoffed but he gave a single terse nod of confirmation.

  
“My name is Lee Jaehwan…” He drawled out with a smirk on his bee strung lips – there was a sense of preening as if his own name gave away everything that needed to be known about himself.

  
“Oh Sehun.” Sehun spat out his own name like a threat as he dared to look Jaehwan in the eye and it challenged the older – Sehun’s dark eyes floating and lacking lucidity as he introduced himself like a threat.

  
“Tell me, darling, is that scarring on your cheek the only one on you?” Jaehwan asked.

  
“You know, that is the second time I’ve been asked that question…” A corner of Sehun’s mouth twitched.

  
_Irony is awful in serious moments._

  
“It’s just business, darling. Everyone here in Elysium knows I have but one requirement. I want all of my pretty slaves to look flawless.” Jaehwan grinned lopsidedly as he leaned into Sehun; the latter almost failed to stop his mouth from thinning out with disgust, “I don’t think it’s worth collecting pretty slaves if they’re marred and damaged…” He cooed softly as his knuckles brushed over the scar on Sehun’s cheek to which Sehun had allowed without any reaction.

  
“My shoulder will definitely have scarring – sorry, but I won’t make the cut for your pretty slave list.” Sehun dared to crack wrecked looking grin back but Jaehwan nodded before pressing his fingers to his lips in thought.

  
A sudden barking laugh disturbed Jaehwan’s musing.

  
“He certainly has a charm about him…” A deep voice chimed making Sehun glance in that direction.

He saw a very striking man seated between two girls – the titanium bands – who were curled into his broad frame; his light brown hair was tousled messily and pushed off his forehead to show off his doe eyes and wide mouth that was pulled into an amused smile, showcasing a set of deep dimples.

  
“Are you willing to make an exception for this one, Jaewhan? It’s been a while since you’ve been so interested.” The doe eyed man sat there dressed in equally expensive clothes – a navy silk shirt donned across his broad shoulders and a single chain with an elegant slim ring on it dangled as he leaned forward to get a better look at Sehun.

  
“Maybe, Hongbin,” Jaehwan mused softly.

  
Sehun had still been taking in all the other guests on the table while Jaehwan had been leering at Sehun’s physique that was right before him.

It seemed that Jaehwan had been seated on the edge of the rounded booth while Hongbin sat within the dead centre of the booth, flanked by his two slaves but Sehun had flicked his gaze to the man opposite Jaehwan on the other end of the booth; Sehun met the eyes of a tan man dressed in a flashy red silk shirt and had his dark curly hair coifed to sweep off his forehead.

Beside the mysterious tan man sat a man who was as pale as snow and he had watched on with a raised eyebrow as he sipped on his wine – his long dark hair was tousled chaotically; the fine strands fell into his eyes but did nothing to hide his penetrative gaze; his mind interest seemed to unnerve people around him.

  
He also noticed the two men flanking on either side of Hongbin’s girls. The first one, to the right of the snowy skinned man, with duck lips and slicked back dark hair made Sehun think that there just might be someone younger than himself within the Elysium lounge but Sehun sensed that he was aged beyond his own wisdom and it almost made Sehun concerned.

  
But the last man to the left who sat beside Jaehwan… Sehun knew him. The silver dye and messy cut of his hair couldn’t hide the drooping sleepy eyes and thin mouth.

  
“Kim Ravi? _The fuck_?” Sehun blurted, it wasn’t an accusation – he was genuinely confused. Jaehwan cut his gaze to Ravi slowly, “Oh? You know our little friend, Ravi?” There was a dangerous edge in his voice.

  
“He’s a friend of a friend, Jaehwan…” Ravi spoke in a gruff voice that rumbled but Sehun noted there was something almost timid about his tone and how skittish his eye contact was. He could barely look Sehun in the eye and he hadn’t even dared to look at Jaehwan.

  
_Something was definitely wrong – Ravi isn’t the Ravi I knew when he was in Bang Household._

  
_Who were these people exactly? They're just not slave traders._

  
“Why didn’t you say something earlier, Ravi-yah?” Cha Hakyeon – the one in the flashy red shirt – grinned at Ravi, a wicked glint in his bright eyes as he toyed with his own glass of wine.

  
“It’s a shock… really… last I heard, Sehun had disappeared and everyone was convinced he had died… I eventually believed the rumour myself.” Ravi swallowed thickly as he spoke slowly.

  
“Ah… but the pretty pet is seated right before us, now.” Jaehwan beamed but it didn’t reach his eyes.

  
“Sehun… do you want to go to Ravi or can I still claim you as my next pretty slave?” Jaehwan had turned to Sehun, tipping his head back to stare down at the kneeling man.

  
It was an attractive sight, Sehun would admit if he was into boys, but Sehun knew Jaehwan was merely playing up his sexual appeal to sway the decision in his favour.

  
“I’m not going to be a slave.” Sehun stated bluntly.

  
“But I’d treat you so well… You wouldn’t even feel like a slave.” Jaehwan laughed and it was trilling sound.

  
“Provided I do everything you say and I don’t ever say no to you, right?” Sehun scoffed and he watched Jaehwan’s jaw tense, his eyes flashing with something dangerous in them.

  
“Now, Sehun, let’s not be mean with our words.” Hongbin admonished as he watched the friction between the two.

Hongbin’s head canted downward a little but the way he looked up at Sehun with his grin, it gave Sehun the hives – there was something sadistic about Hongbin’s charming smile and dimples and his far too bright eyes – Sehun knew that those were the worst and hid the ugliest of monsters under the surface.

  
“I wouldn’t ever want to be a slave and especially not for an entitled bastard who thinks he can buy his –“ Sehun doesn’t get to finish his biting words because Jaehwan had backhanded the kneeling man across the face in an instant.

  
Jaehwan sighed heavily, irritation surfacing as he watched Sehun roll his jaw slowly. Sehun had been struck to the point it made his head whip to the side but he had ignored the smarting in his cheek and turned back to the snob of a businessman.

  
“ _This_ is exactly what I was talking about,” Sehun breathed deeply and spoke slowly – easily proving his point as his eyes floated from Jaehwan to Hongbin. The doe eyed man made an expression that acknowledged Sehun’s point and seemed to be pensive.

  
“No, my pet; that is called discipline – something you lack greatly but I know exactly how to straighten that out easily,” Jaehwan chuckled maliciously – it was cold and low and Sehun couldn’t help but want to goad him.

  
“I think you’ll find that I’m far too ill disciplined for your liking,” Sehun grinned while lifting the sleeve of his right arm to mid bicep to reveal all of his scars. Hongbin whistled low and long while the girls gasped and there were muted murmurs from all around the table.

  
The room had become eerily silent and the music had halted.

  
“I’ve killed almost anyone who tried to tame my habits…” Sehun canted his head to the left, daring to bait Jaehwan – the businessman was silent from the moment Sehun lifted his sleeve – his gaze tracing the chaotic collection of scars on his arm.

  
“Oh? Was that to put me off?” Jaehwan leaned into Sehun and he gripped Sehun’s jaw, “All your scars show me that you’ve had too many weak masters in your life, pet but I can fix that…” He said with an edge of finality but Sehun raised his head minutely in his grip, maintaining his pride.

  
“I hate guys like you the most, Jaehwan… I don’t tolerate people like you and I don’t think you’d like me very much once I’ve decided that I should put effort into the way I hate you. If I become your pretty slave, are you willing to live every day hoping that I don’t murder you in your sleep?” Sehun breathed the words as he leaned into Jaehwan’s space with a wrecked smile.

  
Jaehwan had grabbed Sehun by the hair, hurling him towards the table and forcing Sehun to bend over the table as he slammed Sehun’s head onto the table’s surface.

Sehun barely registered anything but the blooming pain in his skull until the cocking of a glock brought him back into his sense. Jaehwan pressed a shiny gun to the back of Sehun’s head as he tugged painfully on the dark locks in his grip.

The drinks had spilled messily and the girls had screamed, curling into Hongbin, not wanting to witness a murder but hadn’t dared moved from their master.

  
“This is so entertaining, Ravi. I didn’t know you had such exciting friends in your life.” Hongbin chuckled, his arms tightening around the frightened slaves while Ravi shifted his gaze from Hongbin to Sehun and couldn’t help but look queasy. His mouth fell open then snapped close before he opened once more and looked to man next to him.

  
“Jaehwan…” Jung Leo had spoken for the first time, his warning was crystal in his tone but Jaehwan snarled and pressed the gun against Sehun skull a little harder.

  
“If I had to tell you about every slave that I had to discipline into submission, I’d bore you to tears.” Sehun had been waiting and searching for a moment to counter without getting shot in the head. He spotted the knife but he needed to figure out a way to get it into his hold without anyone noticing.

  
“It’s bold of you to assume that you’d be able to make me cry easily.” Sehun egged at Jaehwan’s ego and the man lost his mind for a moment as he hauled Sehun back and threw him down head first against the table again for a measure of intimidating him.

Sehun thought it was perfect because his arms flailed over the table, scrambling for grasp as he knocked the knife closer. It felt all too perfectly timed when his arms slid off the table, knife neatly tucked in his grasp.

  
“I would be careful if I were in your position, Sehun, because I know I would rather kill a pretty doll than have it behave like it’s broken…” Jaehwan growled.

  
Sehun breathed long and hard as he felt the blackness edging at his vision, hazing it until his eyesight was out of focus. He was hyperaware of a few things and it was messing up his focus – he was gripping onto the knife too tightly, the gun was digging into the base of skull along with Jaehwan’s death grip on his hair and the blood staining the table top from both his shoulder and he had been bleeding somewhere from his hairline – he breathed once more, trying to focus and not die but the sting in his scalp was bordering on unbearable.

  
Sehun jostled wildly for a moment as he bolted upright and threw Jaehwan off balance with a clean swipe of the knife to put space between them. Jaehwan hissed from the thin line across his cheek while Sehun twisted the gun out of Jaehwan’s hold before kicking it aside, the gun was clattering noisily over the marble floor, far out of any of the slavers reach.

  
He sidestepped the staggering businessman; his wrist still twisted in Sehun’s grip, and twisted the arm behind Jaehwan’s back before forcing Jaehwan to bend over the table with the dinner utensil pressed to his throat.

  
Jaehwan was spitting curses while he tried to shove off Sehun’s grip but Sehun was made of steel in that moment, desperately trying to not pass out on the spot.

  
“Don’t think you’re getting away with this…” Jaehwan growled out, sounding feral.

  
“Are you going to threaten to kill me again?” Sehun scoffed.

  
“Oh no… Not at all… Death is what… you’ll beg for… by the time I’m done with you…” Jaehwan snarled as he tried to shake Sehun’s grip. 

“Jaehwan, you should know better than anyone else that this is what happens when you try to touch something that doesn’t belong to you…” The snarky retort died on Sehun’s lips as he froze at the new voice.

  
He found the familiar silver haired Dragon at his side, the warm hand pressed against his damp shirt felt like a hot coal as it ran a burning trail from the middle of his ribs, almost caressing all the scars under it before resting at his hip.

  
Sehun shivered at the touch, utterly confused at the lulling sensation it brought with the touch but hadn’t dared to remove the hand, not even when it splayed over the slanted edge of his hip.

  
_Wrong_.

  
He should have been bothered by it, much more bothered than the action of side eyeing the hand on him before throwing a glance at the Dragon’s profile – Oh Sehun didn’t let people touch him easily yet he was letting the Dragon touch him against his better mind.

  
_This shouldn’t be normal. This is someone who has harmed you_.

  
“That’s enough now, Sehun… You can let go of the knife and take a step back.” Jonghyun had angled Sehun’s right shoulder to make Sehun bend towards the Dragon as he whispered the words into the younger’s ear, the tone was surprisingly soft and gentle, almost coaxing lightly.

  
Sehun huffed, far too tired to argue with the Dragon but he couldn’t let everyone think that the Dragons owned him in that sense.

  
“Don’t tell me what to do unless you want me to cut you, too…” Sehun clucked his tongue, shrugging off Jonghyun’s little hold as he took a step back but he had nearly yelped when he stepped back into Jonghyun’s other arm; it was curled almost expecting him as it rested in the shape of Sehun’s waist.

  
The contact made Sehun straighten up ramrod straight as if trying to avoid the curl of Jonghyun’s arm and had dropped the knife on the floor, the utensil clattering noisily in the quiet space while Jonghyun smirked – impressed at the younger man for handling himself around slave traders and owners.

  
Sehun scowled for a moment, ignoring how bad his position looked.

  
He stood there a bleeding mess with a Dragon’s claws literally in him.

  
Sehun hated how he didn’t mind Jonghyun’s arms around him – his right on Sehun’s hip and the left curled behind him. His scowl deepened before reaching for one of the rich silk table serviettes to wipe at the blood that was trickling from his temple – watching with disgust as Jaehwan straightened up with the help of the Elysium’s twin escorts.

  
“He belongs to you, Jjong?” Jaehwan righted his clothing, rubbing at the reddening spot on his neck – where Sehun had pressed Jaehwan’s throat to the table edge. He cleared his throat, a loosely curled fist to his mouth as he did so, almost wincing at how strained and ruined his voice sounded.

  
“Sehun doesn’t belong to anyone. He is the kind of person who is not meant to be owned… However we’ve tried to… claim him once before, though.” Jonghyun snickered in Sehun’s ear softly, the splaying hand had reached to the edge of his shirt and tugged up a mere inch to reveal a hint of all the angry scar tissue on his abdomen for just a brief heartbeat before dropping the shirt.

  
“Well, shit…” Hongbin snickered in a breathy tone.

  
“Those wouldn’t happen to match the ones on Sehun’s right arm, would they, Hyung?” Hyuk – the youngest slave trader finally spoke.

  
“Hmmm… Sehun has other scars?” Jonghyun merely smiled at the youngest like he knew a secret.

  
Hongbin snorted before he regarded Jaehwan, “Give up, Jaehwan, the Dragons have this one. You have no chance.”

  
“I can tell when I have lost, Binnie.” He sighed somewhat theatrically, “I do hope you don’t misunderstand, Jjong, we were merely trading barbed conversation, I apologise if I’ve upset dear Sehun in anyway…” Jaehwan muttered, perching on the same table top as he dragged the wine bottle towards him, pouring generously before sipped at length while holding the bottle out to the Dragon.

Jonghyun‘s mouth curled and Jaehwan retracted the bottle, his expression almost wilting Dragon while Jonghyun centred his attention on Sehun again.

  
“Do you hear that, _baby boy_? Lee Jaehwan says he’s sorry. Does he have _anything else_ that he should be sorry about?” Jonghyun asked and traced gingerly, although somewhat possessively, near the open wound in his shoulder – a complete contrast to the way Jonghyun’s eyes flashed murderous at the young men around the table.

  
“I had it handled…” Sehun gritted his reply to the silver Dragon. He needed Jonghyun to stop touching him.

  
“Of course you did, brat; it’s so typical of you…” Sehun blinked, thrown for a bit, as he heard the lazy drawl of Key and felt his cool fingertips tracing over the reddened area of Sehun’s cheek – and Sehun couldn’t understand why the Dragons were touching him so much.

  
_So strange and… different._

  
_Wrong_.

  
However Jaehwan seemed a little nervous with Key’s presence, his agitated stance made him halt mid sip with the memory of that it was he that struck Sehun over his cheek in pure irritation. He watched warily as he set his glass down.

  
“Why are you both here?” Sehun dared to ask, he did a marvellous job of hiding how horrified he was with the familiarity of Key’s touch against his skin.

  
_There’s no blood._

  
_Wrong._

  
“It seems that there was a mix up with our guests tonight. Sehun was caught by a search-and-find unit for a new slave boy escaped from his handlers. It was purely bad timing for Sehun.” Key informed with a sigh.

  
“Well, shit, talk about a real experience tour of your boss’ hotel,” Sehun clucked his tongue and Hongbin couldn’t help but bark more boisterous laughter.

  
“I like his humour. He does make for worthwhile entertainment.” Hongbin commented, flashing a shark like smile.

  
“ _He_ doesn’t care what you think.” Sehun snapped but Hongbin was far too amused, large doe eyes glittering.

  
“I want to leave now. I have other business here anyway.” Sehun snapped, glaring down at the silver haired Dragon, pausing for half a second to take in Jonghyun’s always perfectly styled hair and all black suit, even his shirt under his dress jacket was black but Sehun could make out the outlines of the blood stains on the suit, it even speckled parts of his skin. Sehun’s eyes fell to the Dragon’s hands, barely able to notice the faint red stain of blood from his hands in the purple lighting was noticeable to him.

  
“You’re leaving us so soon, Sehun? I think you’re going to break my heart by just leaving like this.” Hongbin pouted.

  
“If I must be honest, I wouldn’t know if I’m enraged or in awe of him – Sehun is as lethal as he is pretty…” Jaehwan laughed, hands set of the tops of his thighs. “You won’t ruin him, won’t you, Jjong?” He added with a light snicker.

  
“He wouldn’t let me even if I wanted to,” Jonghyun grinned and it looked like that smile from the warehouse before he jumped off the van when he let Sehun escape with an inch of his life. It vexed Sehun because he wasn’t sure if Jonghyun was playing games with him.

  
_Which predator would catch and let go of its prey twice or maybe even thrice before it kills?_

  
_Jjong would._

  
_He’s built like that._

  
_Was Key involved?_

  
_Third is the charm, Oh Sehun. This is the last lucky encounter…_

  
“Now, as far as formalities go, I must apologise for the disturbance that Sehun has stirred up…” Jonghyun apologised softly.

  
“Oh, he was hardly any trouble, Jjong… in fact; Sehun was a treat to entertain. He actually brought some life to these dull auctions. We rarely have any fun these days within Elysium. It reminded me of the days when my father still ran the Sweeper business. Before we joined the Emperor’s Sons, the Sweepers would physically drag slaves by their hair onto the auction platforms for a bid. Things were more… lively back then.” Hakyeon explained, his mouth a curled in a cruel line, “It seems like a change is needed in Elysium, Jonghyun. We don’t need to go back to the old but we have become… stagnated and that is rather boring. And Elysium was never meant to be boring, don’t you agree?” Hakeyon hummed softly, angling his empty glass out asking for a refill.

  
Sehun stiffened almost visibly, feeling his blood run cold in his veins when Sweepers were mentioned.

He felt a little raw and sickened at the new light he saw the six men around the table. They weren’t just slave traders; they were indirectly the second generation of Sweepers – the worst kind of people in the Undercity – who were acclimatised to a rich and entitled life of debauched indulgence.

Too much money and not enough humanity in them, they saw humans as mere objects to be owned and toyed with.

  
“You remember those auctions? I’ve only ever heard about them from my hyungnim. How old were you at the time, Hyung?” Hyuk asked, eyes widening just a bit in surprise, duck lips in a moue, not minding how Leo reached over for the bottle that Jaehwan had in his grasp.

  
“Hmmm… I suppose we were barely in our teens… Our fathers introduced us, actually. His father told me that his Hakyeon was to be his successor.” Jung Leo shared quietly, pouring wine into Hakyeon’s glass, a gleam of cold pride in his piercing gaze.

  
“Well, he didn’t lie about Hyung…” Hongbin breathed an airy laugh, “Hyung did change things for the better. It may be dull now and the idea of spicing the entertainment sounds great but I prefer it so… before it was far too tasteless for my liking. There was no finesse to the process – I remember how they would drag those slaves in with scantily clad ill-fitting bedazzled harnesses as slave costumes – quite tacky and trashy from what our fathers had to deal with to please the old shareholders. Our slaves are almost an extraordinary type of art, you know… I like the idea of ornamenting them a lot so I agree only because I can trust in Emperor’s Sons to deliver the vision we create. We have to take our time to cater to them with every bit of our attention on them... isn’t that right, my pretty?” Hongbin grinned, his fingers stroking away a flyaway lock, from her temple down to her chin, on the slave to his left – his grin grew satisfied as he watched her tremble with his touch but she nodded and quietly offered to pour him another glass of wine. “Maybe we need to rethink our branding, Key Hyung? I like the idea of new bracelets, possibly even necklaces, and maybe lace masks.”

“It seems like I may have to communicate a change of entertainment to the Emperor. After all, we are all about utmost satisfaction for our best shareholders…” Key spoke while Jonghyun nodded, pulling out his phone from his dark slacks to make a note of it.

  
“You mean the only shareholders left…” Jung Leo clucked his tongue but Hakyeon shot him a withering look to enure that Jung Leo would shut his mouth before turning to the silver hair Dragon.

“Jonghyun, we will want to speak with the Vizier so he could communicate to the Emperor. Leo is growing annoyed because these murders in the Undercity are scaring off some of our best buyers and in a way it is collapsing some of our supply rings.” Hakyeon urged gently, “We will need to have a meeting as soon as possible so that we can rethink our angle of business.”

  
“We will pass on the message to the Vizier and, I am by no means a businessman but I do believe the suggestions for Elysium auction houses should draw in your old buyers, if not more. And I think the Vizier should be able to come up with the alternative to the lack of business. Shall we consider this, gentlemen? A facelift and a new event to draw in buyers?” Jonghyun had addressed the six slave traders with utter professionalism that steered the six businessmen into complacency.

  
“That would be wonderful if you do that much for us, Jonghyun,” Hakyeon grinned a lazy catlike smile, understanding what the Dragon was doing.

  
“How long has your shoulder been like this?” Key tsk’d in an irritable manner, his mouth pulled down at the corners, not minding how the other half of the Dragons was chatting up the slave traders.

  
Sehun noted another perfect all black suit on the other half of the Dragon but Key’s white shirt was dotted with far less blood in comparison to Jonghyun.

  
“Hours… Your entire organisation was out to murder me for breathing after your fucking phone call with the Vizier.” Sehun scowled and hissed his answer under his breath.

  
“And here I thought, you stopped with your mischief ways, Key,” Hakyeon tittered from behind his wine glass, looking as intoxicated as the aura he was giving off. The rim of his glass was pressed against his lower lip as he watched with lazy hooded eyes.

  
It seems that their conversation hadn’t gone unnoticed.

  
“The brat deserves it, Hyung…” Key hadn’t spared Hakyeon a glance as he spoke, too focused on the gash in Sehun’s temple.

  
“It was unwarranted.” Sehun snapped.

  
Jonghyun chuckled, shooting Sehun’s scowl with a boxy mouthed smile before turning to Key “I believe Sehun still has a meeting with the Vizier and the Emperor.”

  
The six slave traders watched with different expressions as Sehun was towed away by the Emperor’s Dragons.

The boy seemed unfazed as he scowled and complained to them animatedly as the lot exited Elysium’s auction house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done with the double update!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the double dose! Don't forget to rant in the comments!


	27. B R C 2 5:    R E I N C A R N A T I O N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyyyyeee I'm super fucking hyped for this chapter.  
> Well did you miss the Dragons? 
> 
> Also this is a big life changing story twisting moment in BRC. We're finally meeting the Emperor.
> 
> Deep breaths everyone and legggoooooooo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I want to give all my readers a massive thank you with loads of kisses and cookies for helping me reach 1000 hits. I never dreamed that BRC would be so well received.

B R C 2 5: R E I N C A R N A T I O N

  
Sehun was steered out of Elysium and all the way out of the East Tower of the Oasis Gardens and into the West Tower as the Dragons flanked him. They had relinquished their hold on him when they exited the floor of Elysium. They seemed to be in a quieter end of the Tower, there wasn’t a soul in the hallways they were walking through.

“I thought the Vizier was in Elysium…” Sehun muttered.

“He was summoned to greet the Emperor. We had to take charge of fetching you for both of them instead of Ji Yong.” Key informed.

“Brilliant…” Sehun mumbled, sounding drowsy. His eyelids were heavy with sleep that was calling to him but Sehun wouldn’t let himself fall asleep.

“You’re not going to collapse on us?” Key clucked his tongue, annoyed at Sehun’s condition.

“I wouldn’t dare around you two…” He shot back, hating how half-hearted the insult sounded.

“Do we still scare you, Sehunnie? I thought you’d trust in us a little.” Jonghyun turned to Sehun, bright puppy eyes in Sehun’s direction.

Sehun spluttered, “You expect me to trust the both of you after what you did?!” Sehun thundered in a hissing tone as he followed Key, who took it upon himself to walk ahead to direct the way, especially with his other half being completely distracted.

“I think what we did was save you from being a slave…” Key snipped.

“That’s not what I meant, Key, and you fucking know it.” Sehun spat out.

“Five months is a long time to be bitter, Sehun.” Key retorted; a cruel smirk on his face, not that Sehun could see it.

Sehun felt his last bit of control snap and he wanted to hurt Key more so than Jonghyun. He lunged at Key, slipping past Jonghyun within the same split second as he had tackled Key against a hallway wall and Key could only look up with the same smirk on his face, even with Sehun’s hands fisting the lapels of his suit.

“I’ve had those same fucking five months to stew about how I had to fight to survive when you both left me to die… I had spent half of those five months thinking, hoping and praying that God forbid the two of you would ever find me again but then I also spent the other half of those five months praying and hoping I would find the both of you again because I could end the two of you for the shit I was put through.” Sehun growled out, his face flushed with anger and eyes hard and wild.

Jonghyun was watching from behind, his hands deep in his suit pockets. His gaze no longer light and carefree as he would when he was joking about but his demeanour changed to calculating – he was weighing out his options on how to handle the two of them. His fingers curled around a knife in his right pocket, knowing Key had his gun in his right pocket too and that Sehun was both injured and unarmed and somehow that made Jonghyun feel like Sehun was the more dangerous of the two.

He knew that look.

Sehun was conflicted.

Sehun was a chaotic mix of being scared but fearless, broken but resolved and somehow backed into a corner but driven – he had seen that look on Key and seen those very same expressions in mirrors.

Jonghyun was sure it wouldn’t resort to any sort of violence since both parties were equally exhausted and in no real mood to fight.

He knew Sehun was only fighting for the sake of keeping the boundaries between them. He really respected the boy beyond surviving both of them because Sehun was smart. He understood how the world turned and he felt like it was needed to maintain the norm – Jonghyun didn’t blame him.

Key probably needed that balance as much as Sehun needed since they had broken from their default character in a sense.

The Dragons had never protected anything aside the Emperor that had raised them and kept like his greatest treasures – teaching them that everything in the world was theirs to destroy at will and for once in their lives they had regretted ruining something. 

But then Sehun returned and he was the first thing that drove the Dragons to keep.

Jonghyun figured that maybe it should be allowed play out in the fashion that it was unfolding – let both of them work through their emotions; let Sehun conquer his fears while Key confronts his stubbornness and unwillingness to admit to attachment.

Jonghyun blinked as he suddenly snapped back into focus when he heard Key grunt, the younger Dragon was trying to bolster himself against the wall to stop from falling over while Sehun had already withdrawn from being within Key’s vicinity.

“Can we just get on with this? I need to meet the Vizier and the Emperor and finally leave this fucking place.” The youngest griped.

“You’re not going in that state.” Jonghyun tutted softly but firmly, sharing a look with the younger Dragon who waved him off, irritated, before flanking Jonghyun’s left.

Key was fine.

“So what? You’re going to pretty me up before I see the Emperor like some sort of Geisha or something?” Sehun rolled his eyes.  
He was met with silence as he followed both Dragons. He halted dead in the middle of the hallway.

“You can’t be fucking serious…” Sehun’s eyes widened when both Dragons looked over their shoulder to glance at the youngest with a knowing look.

“Where are we even going?” Sehun muttered as he followed them to the elevators in the West Tower.

* * *

 

They had ushered Sehun into a shared penthouse loft which belonged to the Dragons.

They had dropped Sehun into a squishy black leather sofa while Key had drifted somewhere into the loft while Jonghyun had returned with a thread and needle kit – now divested of suit jacket and black sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Sehun knew he needed to hide before they did anything more to him. He was still experiencing phantom pulses of heat on his skin from where they had touched him and it didn’t sit well with Sehun.

“Thanks. Where’s your bathroom?” Sehun asked as he tried to pull the kit out of Jonghyun’s grasp and get off the sofa in one swift motion.

“Not a chance, baby boy. Those stitches had to be awful if they opened up…” Jonghyun grinned, fair too amused with Sehun’s flustered flush despite how concerning his peaky complexion looked. He had pushed Sehun back into the sofa by his good shoulder, “I would know about that personally…”

“Don’t fucking touch me. I will kill you right here, Jonghyun!” Sehun threatened heatedly as he tried to curl in on himself in a defensive stance.

“I doubt that will ever happen. However, Key will kill you if you get blood on our sofa.” Jonghyun chuckled as he pulled out scissors.

But Sehun was refusing, dodging when the silver haired Dragon tried to get close to him.

“Sehun… let’s do this nicely. Don’t make me tie you down again…” Jonghyun ordered calmly.

Sehun froze, feeling ice in his veins at the memory of when the Dragons had him tied down in the warehouse.

“Cut the sleeve open only, nothing else or I will stab you the very pair of scissor you’re using.” Sehun dared to look up at Jonghyun, his voice hard and taut like his own shoulders while Jonghyun agreed amicably, shrugging with a smile teasing his lips as he closed in on Sehun. He watched, amusedly, as Sehun craned his head away from his injured shoulder as if it would put a measurable amount of space between him and the Dragon.

“Do you really trust me to not hurt you, Sehun?” He asked quietly as he bent down to Sehun’s level.

“Not in the slightest but you leave me no choice, don’t you?” Sehun locked eye contact with Jonghyun – his hard dark brown eyes staring into the iron grey of Jonghyun’s eyes.

The Dragon exhaled noisily, a breathy snort as he picked at Sehun’s shirt neckline and cut out the fabric from around his shoulder in a circle – letting the blood drenched sleeve fall down to his wrist and the remaining fabric to fall away exposing his injured and inflamed skin. 

Key had set down a bowl of warm water and tsk’d softly after taking one glance at Sehun’s shoulder.

“Are you quite done, Jjong? You’re in my spot.” He hissed at the older Dragon.

Sehun blinked as the silver haired Dragon pulled away.

“What?” Sehun balked, looking sick.

“Did you really think Jjong was capable of doing decent stitches?” Key rolled his eyes.

“I can do it myself…” Sehun protested weakly, feeling a little faint at the idea of having Key stitch him up.

“Hmm… clearly…” Key huffed, looking at how out of it Sehun looked, “Sit still and we can get this over with quickly.”

“I’ll be right here; ready to hold your hand the moment you need it, baby boy.” Jonghyun chimed happily.

“Please fuck off. The both of you are exhausting and I just don’t have the energy for that right now.” Sehun’s eyes fluttered to a close, praying to every power in the universe to help him out just this once and make it out alive.

“Get him something to wear in the meantime, Jjong.” Key commented softly.

Sehun heard Jonghyun chuckle as he left the lounge, his footsteps indicating that he was heading up the stairs of their loft.

Key sat down on the coffee table in front of Sehun and the younger looked a little vulnerable when his eyes opened, wide dark brown eyes that seemed lost for words, staring right at the single iron grey eye that had narrowed like hawk. Sehun swallowed nervously.

“What… Is something…” He struggled to ask… _ask for what, Sehun?_

“We need to clean it first. What exactly did they do to you while we were away?” He seemed upset.

_You’ve put me through worse. You carved me into a mess._

“So, you had nothing to do with King Kong in the interrogation room?” Sehun rolled his eyes as he felt Key swab around the wound to clear all the blood – he felt a little better with the caked blood gone and the fresh blood slowing with the pressure on his skin.

“No, that was planned. The Vizier said you were already bleeding when you got to the room so what happened?” Key quizzed Sehun for an answer and the younger man didn’t know how he was going to explain.

“This has barely healed and I got pushed into a van door when they shoved me into the van. My stitches popped with the rough handling.” Sehun explained with a frown on his face.

Key stopped and looked at Sehun with an awful smirk on his face.

“What?” Sehun snapped.

“You’re always so delicate, Sehun.” He finished the sentence with a smile, a pleased looking one. And Sehun couldn’t help the shiver that went down the length of his spine as he watched Key with wide eyes.

Key chuckled in response, “Relax. I didn’t mean it maliciously.” His hands were swabbing antiseptic over the ripped edge of his flesh.

“Then what?” Sehun tried to snap, he sounded more confused than offended.

“It just a bit funny… you’ve survived the worst that Jjong and I put you through but your worst injury from tonight was because you were shoved? It makes you so … human.” Key had expressed his words lightly, a touch of affection in his usually hard and cutting voice.

Sehun’s face pinched when he felt the needle pierce his skin and then he bite down on his groan as he felt the skin being forced together. He was going to hate the itchy sensation of the skin healing back and rubbing together.

“Human?” He questioned, focusing his mind elsewhere as Key stitched, he was fast and neat from what Sehun could tell. He felt sick.

Maybe he was too sober for the conversation.

He felt his tummy turn at the idea of finally finding truce with the Dragons.

But he managed to steel his gut and bite down on the climbing bile, willing it back to the pits of his empty stomach. He figured it was the blood loss – he couldn’t ignore how the dark material had an even larger and darker patch at his shoulder and stuck to his skin unpleasantly. The metallic smell was overpowering him and it was to the point Sehun sworn he tasted it.

“Hmm… You’re no monster like us. It’s nice to see we haven’t ruined all of you yet.” Key snickered softly as he stitched the last of Sehun’s wound up.

“Yet.” Sehun echoed the last word, trying to divine the true intent of that word with the Dragons.

“The stitches should last about a week more at most since they’re melting ones.” He advised Sehun softly as he neatened up his handiwork.

“I don’t plan to get into any fights for a while.” Sehun muttered and Key patted his cheek gently.

Sehun didn’t understand it, the sudden axis tilt made him freak out – he didn’t understand the touches and the protection. The Dragons had almost ended him but there they were, stitching up something trivial in comparison to the damage they personal doled out.

“You may never forgive us, you may never get even with us – not that we’d ever let you – but we’ll never forget the only person who dared to retaliate against us.” Key seemed to give Sehun an inclination to why the world was suddenly rotating backward between them.

“Why protect me when your Emperor could end me any moment…” Sehun dared to voice about a higher power above the Dragons.

“He’d leave it to us and then we’d have no choice but to protect you and go into hiding because of your problematic ass.” Key sniggered before pulling Sehun to his feet. The taller of the two being wobbly on his feet but Key’s grasp was firm on his right arm.

“But why do that for me?” Sehun asked, genuinely confused as Key smiled, it was small and curled at the corners of his mouth.

“Head up and take your first right. Jjong’s room. There’s a bathroom inside the room so I suggest cleaning up and Jjong must have dug up something for you because it’s time to bin this scrap of fabric called a shirt.” Key judged, with a lifted eyebrow and ignored Sehun’s question.

Sehun nodded sleepily, knowing when he saw a dead end when it came to the elusive Dragons and followed Key’s instructions as he trudged up the stairs, shuffled into the first bedroom to his right and found Jonghyun rummaging in the built in wardrobes. Sehun mentally shrugged and tumbled into the bathroom, locking the door behind him for a good measure.

He had washed his hair over the sink and cleaned himself up with one of the hand towels – not wanting to risk showering with new stitches but had wiped over every inch of his uninjured skin, finally free of blood and grit. He had found deodorant in the vanity drawer under the sink and sprayed generously because his nose could only smell blood. He inspected his bruised mouth and stitches for a few moments, realising how sleepy he was from all the blood loss but he would have to deal with that later.

He stepped out after binning his shirt, yelping when he found Jonghyun seated, changed into a different set of clothes, on the bed waiting for him – he thought the older would have left earlier since he had spent quite a lot of time in the bathroom.

Sehun saw how Jonghyun’s iron grey gaze fell on his scars, and how it ran the length of Sehun’s right arm before looking at the ones on his abdomen and it travelled up to meet Sehun’s eyes.

“You look much better, baby boy. I wish we could let you sleep first – it would do you even better – but our Emperor is eager to meet you, you see.” Jonghyun informed happily, tugging the sleeves of his wine coloured sweater, that was had thick black leather edging on the v of his neckline and the hems of the sweater, to gather at his elbows. It seemed like a weird design but it suited well with the stark white jeans that had zippers decorating the thighs and knees of it.

“I don’t need sleep. I need to get this meeting over with. It’s been a pain in the ass and I need to get back. Key said something about a spare shirt.” Sehun ignored Jonghyun, pressing on his issue of wanting to be dressed.

The Dragon huffed and got up before casting a glance to the heap of white fabric on the bed. He stopped at the door, turning to talk to Sehun.

“You’re always so cold to me, and as much I find it amusing, it’s almost cruel when all I want is a little of your attention.” Jonghyun grinned and Sehun felt fear creep in seeing how Jonghyun’s need for attention bordered on insane.

Sehun mentally shook himself after Jonghyun closed the door. Sehun squared his shoulders and walked over to the bed and picked up the fabric, the large oversized sweater unfolded in an instant due to its fine weave and softness.

“I’m not wearing this crap!” He yelled so both Dragons could hear him even if they were downstairs. He heard Jonghyun laughing from just outside the door.

“Then do you plan to go shirtless to the meeting?” Key seemed to not care about personal boundaries as he invaded Sehun’s privacy, swinging the door open. His eye did the same thing that Jonghyun’s did – that same iron grey gaze trailing over their own handiwork.

“Are you even looking at what I have in my hands?! I wanted a shirt.” Sehun snapped.

“Too bad, Sehunnie, this is the only thing I have in your size.” Jonghyun snickered as he leaned against the doorframe and Key settled on leaning on the wall beside the door.

“I won’t wear it.” Sehun huffed, standing his ground.

“You will or we drag you to the Emperor like this.” Key said with finality in his tone.

“No.” Sehun snarled.

Jonghyun had his butterfly knife snapping into place as he flicked the handle off, “Sehun… don’t make this difficult.” He stepped into the room and Sehun scowled.

“Alright… fuck… I’ll… Fine!” He halted all grumbling as he slipped the fluffy sweater over his head and shifted it into place, righting the piece of clothing on him. He sighed softly feeling the fabric wrap around him – it was lovely but it wasn’t right for the moment. It made him feel defenceless – like he needed to depend on the Dragons.

_Fuckers… they’d probably like that._

It felt too close to how he actually felt – the little run in with the slave traders and owners mentioning the Sweepers left Sehun feeling a little raw. He didn’t like how close he was to letting old memories that shouldn’t be remembered surfaced.

There was a lot that was working against Sehun – he was trapped with the Dragons and he didn’t like how they were suddenly flipping their range of interest from Sehun being a target to them wanting to help Sehun.

The sweater was huge even as it hung off his broad shoulders; the sleeves were tight in its ribbing around his wrists while the flowy fabric was left free of ribbing on its hem. He hated how the neckline plunged down his sternum and moulded against every dip in his body. Sehun sighed; nothing about the way he looked made him seem intimidating. He pulled the sleeves up to bunch at his elbows and tucked the front of the sweater into the front of his jeans.

“I guess I’m ready to go.” He turned to the two Dragons.

* * *

 

The trio had shuffled into the elevators from the floor of the Dragon’s penthouse and Sehun couldn’t look either Dragon in the eye because of how vulnerable he was feeling. He hated how weak he was feeling – it was only when Kai and Luhan were around that Sehun allowed himself to drop his façade.

But he stood there, glaring out at the Undercity’s skyline lit up and glittering with his hands tightened around the grip bar within the elevator, unware of the two Dragons who were watching him intently.

The elevator had been escalating smoothly until Sehun had finally enough of wrestling with his thoughts and pressed on the emergency stop on the lift, making it halt and the two Dragons looked at him.

“What is it, Sehun?” Jonghyun asked, not understanding why they had stopped, an eyebrow quirked.

“I… haven’t thanked the both of you… for what happened at the warehouse.” Sehun admitted and he felt himself being rubbed raw again.

“Thank us for what?” Key sounded bored but his facial expression didn’t match – furrowed eyebrows never meant boredom.

“Back then… at the warehouse you let us escape… let Kai and I live.” Sehun was kicking himself knowing he was shite at meaningful words and ‘thank-you’s.

“Yeah… best not to mention that to the Emperor,” Jonghyun chuckled lightly, “The report says that you used your lighter and beat us at our own strategy of setting everything on fire.”

“You went along with the lie?” Sehun looked to Key.

“Hyung is a lot smarter than his crazy demeanour gives away; there must have been a worthy reason for why he did that so I trust in his decisions and judgement.” Key shrugged.

Sehun felt a little lost for words and let his eyes fall to the floor for a few moments, letting the heavy silence sink in around them.  
“I may never apologise for the way I still hold a grudge against the two of you but I need to say…” Sehun swore he was about to toss out his pride because he was grateful that Kai could escape that night – Sehun wasn’t above setting his own pride aside for those he was willing to take a bullet for.

“Don’t say it just yet, Sehun.” Jonghyun had settled a heavy hand on Sehun’s good shoulder, squeezing in a weird sense of familiarity, “I don’t think your pride would be able to take it just yet.” He grinned at the younger man, it almost seemed soft.

Key snorted softly and leaned towards the control pad to release the emergency stop. Sehun tried to distract himself as he watched himself traveling higher and higher above the Undercity’s skyline.

“Brace yourself.” Key warned as the elevator halted at the lobby of a rooftop restaurant.

“For what exactly?” Sehun mused softly, still not looking at the Dragons.

“You’re meeting the Emperor and he’s dining with the Vizier – things are bound to be crazy.” Jonghyun laughed under his breath.

The three had walked through the lobby, passing the little stand with French scrawl on a chalkboard and the drawings of lotus flowers in the corners of the board, and entered the restaurant.

“The Golden Lotus?!” Sehun gaped as he took in the setting. He knew that the restaurant was an exclusive one – one where not just anyone within the elite of the Undercity was allowed to waltz into.

It was decadent – playing up heavily on the richness of the art décor theme. Sehun could barely comprehend the aura of the room from the warm bone coloured walls that were decorated with black and gold flower designs to the glossy black floors that had the striking gold line flower mosaic designs stamped on.

The tables were expensive rounded booths much like the ones in Elysium and had black leather seats and glossy table tops – the only difference was that the restaurant was a brighter setting in comparison to Elysium. The restaurant had faux pillars of cream and gold celebrating the lushness and adding to the utopian feeling of the restaurant.

They had weaved and wove their way through the empty tables and passed the luxurious lush coloured wood bar that had the wall behind it lined with every sort of spirit and mixer possible. Sehun gaped a little in awe as they headed deeper into the VIP section of the restaurant that was closed off by a single set of double glass sliding doors.

Sehun tried not to gape again as the Dragons halted in front of the doors, watching how the largest booth was occupied with two men – he made out the Vizier who sat beside the Emperor, a wine glass in his hand and a vicious smirk on his face.

Sehun only then registered a third and cowering man on the floor in front of the Emperor’s table. He had been listening to the man, judging by the panicked manner that the cowering man was using to explain at a rapid pace.

“What is going on?” Sehun asked quietly.

“The man is actually the right hand for one of the households we’re in talks with. I believe this one had some trade agreement with the Emperor to spare his Master’s life. But this would probably be the third.” Key sighed, almost annoyed.

“Fourth.” Jonghyun corrected.

“Fourth what?” Sehun’s eyes widened a bit.

“These right hands think it’s clever to makes these agreements with the Emperor but it only lasts so long, baby boy. It’s a means to buy time for the household while they search some ridiculous attempt to try and find the upper hand against the Emperor – it never works and then we end up taking the household in the end.” Jonghyun explained as he watched the man bow aggressively, his forehead pressed into the floor.

The Emperor was still barely visible from where Sehun stood with the Dragons but he watched the hands set down the utensils before him and the bowing man finally straightened up looking at the Emperor with a somewhat joyful reaction before his face fell.

But Sehun flinched.

“The Emperor seems to be in a bad mood today,” Key clucked his tongue in irritation as he watched, stony faced.

The man had stilled completely and then dropped to the glossy floor, eyes wide open with terror and a red ringed bullet hole between his eyes. Sehun tensed as he watched the blood pool around the man’s head.

The Vizier has tsk’d before leaning towards the Emperor and said something before flicking his gaze towards the glass doors.

“It looks like the Vizier has spotted you, baby boy.”

Sehun took half a step backward but Key reached out for Sehun’s right wrist to keep him in his spot. Key’s thumb traced over the raised scar on the inside of Sehun’s wrist, feeling the younger’s pulse thundering but Jonghyun had motioned to open the doors and Key’s hand fell away from Sehun’s wrist.

The Dragons approached the Emperor’s booth and Sehun schooled his features impressively.

“Oh so he did survive after all?” Ji Yong was present in the room too, now taking his positon behind the Vizier – who had been motioning for men to clean up the dead body on the floor.

“Be nice, Ji Yong. We knew he would survive but we didn’t expect that he would prove quite the challenge. You gave us quite the scare when we heard that you managed to escape the room while being so injured.” The Vizier waved Ji Yong off before turning his attention to Sehun, “I trust you are well now, Mr. Oh?”

“Hmm… fine.” Sehun barely found his voice to reply as he dared to look at the Emperor who had set down his gun on the table and picked his utensils up again to resume his meal.

There was a chaotic mop of jet black locks that looked like it was side swept perfectly by the wind. His face was stunning and perfect but the look of disgust seemed to set the man’s features and while it should have seemed comical, it just made the man look all the more terrifying.

Sehun’s jaw slacked when he finally discovered who the Emperor was.

The Emperor was billionaire hospitality industrialist Han Jae Joon of Han Corporations.

He sat there in the middle of the curved booth, steaming barrel of his gun beside him as he ate nonchalantly.

He was dressed every bit of the rich man he was. Sehun could only make out the English wool coat draped over his shoulders. Under his coat was a crisp white shirt that had been popped of the first two buttons and paired with pencil thin black suspenders.

What Sehun couldn’t see was how the Emperor had been wearing pinstriped tapered slacks and black gleaming dress shoes.

_How is this man a gang leader? Everyone has different ways on how to pass time, right?_

Han Jae Joon was a good man.

_Well, to an extent…_

Rather he was someone who did good things… _when his public image was in trouble._

However that didn’t curb the manner where his methods were unorthodox.

He was known to be a diva and a bona fide conniving bastard when it came to doing things his way. Han Jae Joon was cold and ruthless with his business tactics.

He was the only one in the Undercity who thrived almost independently within the Undercity and free of the looming threat of being consumed whole by the Mafia’s inner circle. It was why he was so well renowned and had clients clamouring one another just to attach their own name to such an established Household.

As far as Sehun recalled, the Han Family had chosen to step away from the inner ring rather than being ostracised by the entire inner ring. The Han Family had survived within the Undercity turf free under their numerous ties with the inner ring of the Mafia of the Undercity – apparently there was a long list of friendships and aged old honour ties between the Han Family and some of the Families within the inner ring of the Mafia.

They had chosen to value in overseas investments rather than claiming territory within the Undercity. They had owned a number of plots varying from their Manor estate to the patches within the HUB to the dodgy deals within the Abandoned Districts of the Undercity’s outskirts.

_This is unexpected… How did such a small Family gain such power on the scale that the Emperor’s Sons have been operating on?_

“Ah… well, they’ve done such quite sloppy job of escorting you here… I guess we have much to discuss, don’t we?” The voice was hard and cutting and it made Sehun stand up impossibly straighter, even if the Dragons were flanking him.

Sehun stopped to realise how fucked up the situation left him if he was willing to depend on the comfort of the Dragons.

_You want to complain about sloppy escorts? My shoulder was split open again…_

Sehun sucked in a breath. He really wished he didn’t feel so unnaturally uneasy.

“Bring him closer.” The Emperor ordered and Sehun was brought to the edge of the booth and was forced down onto his knees.

His shiny dress shoes were right in front of Sehun’s vision line. Sehun swore he felt a little faint when he felt a cold hand trace down from his temple to his chin. His chin was lifted so he could meet Jae Joon’s eyes.

His eyes were huge and… startlingly beautiful but the look in his eyes made beauty take a backseat. His eyes were calculating and cold and hard. It was everything to make someone feel intimidated and second guess their every action.

Sehun patted himself on the back as he resigned himself to his award winning poke face.

But Jae Joon saw through it.

“Stop looking so pale, I can assure you that you’re not going to die tonight. I’ve only arranged this little meeting for us to talk.”

“Talk?” Sehun echoed weakly, very confused with the Emperor’s intentions.

“Yes. Do keep up… I don’t have the habit of repeating myself. I lack the patience for it. I suggest you pay attention.” Jae Joon snapped.

Sehun nodded immediately. Sehun watched the Emperor pick up the box of cigarettes and the fancy zippo filled with intricate engravings of vines and Latin.

“Do you mind?” Jae Joon gestured to the cigarette on his lips and Sehun was quick to shake his head in negative.

_I’d kill for a smoke myself right about now…_

Jae Joon lit the cigarette, flicking the flint a little too aggressively and snapping the zippo closed violently. The sounds were harsh enough to make Sehun flinch but he held his form taut and strong. Shoulders broad and steady, even if injured, unlike at the back of his mind where he was cowering in fear from this man.

There was a pause of silence and Sehun didn’t like it.

“I trust my Dragons have taken good care of you. They tell me you wound up with a diamond band on your wrist and met with my beloved guests in Elysium…” He exhaled smoke and the Vizier made a face at the smell but distracted himself as he generously poured more white wine.

“They helped me out… I thought I was going to be made a slave…” Sehun lied through his teeth with confidence.

“Hmm, well I do seem to understand a little of why my Dragons are so taken with you.” Jae Joon huffed as he dragged again.

“You’re not who I expected…“ Sehun blurted out and felt like kicking himself because all skill of tact and carefully word conversation seemed to escape him.

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” Jae Joon’s lazy smirk surfaced among the hazy screen oft hick wisps that were trailing into the air. 

“So you’ve done your homework on my little organisation, yes?” he asked, interested at just what Sehun might know.

“Just enough to know; it’s simple to want an understanding on what to do when avoiding and how not to get caught and killed by your syndicate a second time.” Sehun muttered.

“You’d be surprised if that actually worked for you…” Jae Joon dragged on his cigarette.

“How does a billionaire become Undercity’s most feared man?” Sehun then blurted out when he took a chance at making eye contact. Jae Joon’s eyes were stern and fierce even with the smoke ghosting around him.

“Any billionaire can easily become a gang leader with his money. The entirety of Undercity’s Mafia ring proves that point. More money means you get to climb higher in their hierarchy. But I believe you were referring to me, right? I can’t answer that since I am the gang leader who became a billionaire.” Jae Joon laughed lightly.

Sehun isn’t really sure how long he kept his silence but his stupor was broken when Jae Joon had a hand in Sehun’s hair.

“How did the Han family… I mean… this doesn’t make sense…” Sehun mumbled.

“Shh… little one, it never seems like that at first but it does make perfect sense.”

“It does make perfect sense?” Sehun parroted hollowly.

The motion of Han Jae Joon carding his hand through his hair almost felt comforting to Sehun’s frayed nerves until the hand clamped down and tightened the dark locks in his palm. The action made Sehun hiss but Sehun didn’t get a chance to react to the pain when his head was jerked back to make eye contact with Han Jae Joon.

“Lying would not do you well when you talk to me.” Jae Joon’s eyes hardened and he glared at Sehun.

The younger male felt like curling up into a tight ball and hiding away from the ferocious gaze. But he remained as impassive as he always is despite the way he felt his eyes prickle and the hot glaze that coated his eyes.

“Tell me, boy, will you give me answers? Do you value living enough to betray who you work for?”

Sehun kept his silence – not because he felt like withholding information, it was simply that Sehun had been scared into silence.

“Since I like you, I can make a small compromise; if you tell me, I can spare you _certain_ consequences. But this only happens if you speak up.” He felt Jae Joon release his hold on his hair.

Sehun said nothing and thought over his options.

Most of them spelt disaster since he was poorly aided with knowledge – far too many variables and risks for his liking, strength and a weapon. 

He was outnumbered or outgunned in every scenario. Almost hilariously. He looked around searching for a potential weapon.

But his best bet lied with the opportunity to steal a weapon from one of the Emperor’s men – and that was a shit option since everyone probably carried crap quality weapons – or searching for something to be a makeshift weapon and that was still far off from being in reach, it was a rather slim shot that he’d even make it, even if both his shoulders were uninjured.

So Sehun ruled out physical force as an option and that brought him down to sheer luck and his ability to talk his way out of the situation.

Two things he didn’t really like relying on.

It wasn’t that Sehun didn’t have the ability of a silver tongue but rather he didn’t like relying on a situation that was dependent on other people that he didn’t know – humans were sneaky beings, not everyone kept to their word after they had finally got a hold of what they desire.

“I don’t think it’s my place to tell you that. You might have the wrong person for the types of details you’re looking for, Jae Joon-sshi.”

“Aahhh… I think you underestimate yourself.” Jae Joon smiled knowingly and the younger doesn’t like how the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach twisted and knotted over at the sight. Jae Joon looked over at him with expressive eyes; Sehun didn’t like that look – it was the kind of look that held secrets that no one else knew.

“How about we talk this over in a different manner?” Jae Joon tried a different approach.

“Different how?” Sehun croaked out, afraid that he has ran out of the option of talking his way out of this mess.

“I like that you haven’t said no.” Jae Joon replied casually, pinkish lips curling with unknown intent.

Sehun looked to the Dragons for help but Jonghyun had grinned at him as if all was well. The Emperor had turned to the Vizier.

“I think we’ll be able to handle business alone from here on out, Seung Hyun. I do believe you have to speak to our runner teams about their sloppy escort manner. Guests of the Emperor’s Sons aren’t meant to be treated like Sehun has been tonight.” He tsk’d softly but didn’t miss the way Ji Yong looked excitable.

“I’ll take my leave then…” The Vizier nodded slowly and outstretched a hand. Ji Yong had dropped his bag into Seung Hyun’s hand. The Vizier pulled out a weighty looking file and left it next to the Emperor’s abandoned plate before exiting the booth.

“Come, Ji Yong. It looks like there is something for you to do after all.” Seung Hyun sighed and tried to not comment at the red haired male who was hot on his tail, practically bouncing at Seung Hyun’s heels.

“Must we leave him?” Jonghyun asked blatantly, forlorn at the idea of abandoning Sehun before the Emperor.

“Hmmm... Jonghyun, I promise you no further harm will come to Sehun because it’s all on him if he decides correctly after our little chat.”

The Emperor hummed softly as he carded his hand through Sehun’s hair once more – the touch made Sehun tense immediately and almost made him want to plead to let the Dragons stay with him.

“Come, Jjong. Hyung will let us see him afterward.” Key mused in chiding, subltly making eye contact with the Emperor as if saying that they would be most definitely seeing Sehun afterward.

The Dragons had slipped away and the entire VIP area was filled with the two lone figures. Sehun doesn’t want to acknowledge how asleep his legs were since all his blood flow felt cut off at the knees.

“Get off the floor and sit.” Jae Joon ordered.  
Sehun nodded and slipped into the booth, seated directly across the Emperor with just a large round glossy table top between them. He sat with lead legs and tried to seem as small as he could be. The Emperor had slid a menu towards him and Sehun looked up at the Emperor confused and conflicted.

“Don’t just sit there. Pick something to eat. Lord knows you need something in your system based on everything I’ve heard tonight – I’m almost amazed you’re not asleep in that very spot you’re seated in. Eat and then we’ll talk and don’t worry; you’re not going to die. In fact, I will send you back to your little safe house where your friends are waiting on you.” Jae Joon spoke, it seemed almost like the promise of return was uncommitted since Jae Joon didn’t even bother looking up from the file that was open on the table across from where Sehun was seated.

Sehun doesn’t exactly remember when he ordered his steak sirloin but he was aware of how he had recited his order in perfect French but then he was stuck, nervously swirling the straw in his glass of water as he stared out at the Undercity’s skyline while he and Jae Joon had no conversation to make, small talk didn’t seem like a smart move.

“Just water?” The Emperor quizzed.

“This place doesn’t have bubble tea.” Sehun mumbled absently, then froze when he realised what he said to whom.

Sehun gaped, “I didn’t – I mean – there’s –“

Jae Joon chuckled, absolutely delighted, “Maybe the Golden Lotus needs a novelty drinks menu then…” He mused.

“I never thought I’d ever have to set foot in here. Not even for work.” Sehun observed the booth around him, desperately trying to fight the heat on his face from his slip up in front of the Emperor.

They had fallen into silence once more and Sehun was almost thankful for it. 

“Do those scars bother you?”

Jae Joon asked to break the silence, eyes trained on Sehun’s exposed arm looking at the scarred tissue run raised light lines over his arm from his wrist and further up his arm until it disappeared under the bunched up material of his sleeve on his forearm nearing his elbow.

Sehun paled at the mention of his scars. It wasn’t that he was conscious of them but under Han Jae Joon’s scrutinising gaze, he felt terribly vulnerable. Sehun hurriedly try to pull it down, the motion wasn’t quick enough and the material wouldn’t budge.

Sehun made a strangled cry in his throat – biting down on the sob that was bubbling on the tip of his tongue – as he forced the material down and looked away.

“No.” He lied, thanking his lucky stars as a plate of food was set down.

The Emperor sensed the uneasiness behind the subject but left it as he resumed eating quietly.

* * *

 

The plates and glasses had been cleared when Jae Joon spoke.

“Now, I want to discuss business with you.” Sehun didn’t look anxious or excited.

“I’d hate to offend you, Jae Joon-sshi, but I do think you have the wrong person.” Sehun threw the idea out there and Jae Joon smiled that knowing smile again and Sehun got a chill.

He flipped the file open and set open a spread of documents across the table, facing towards Sehun.

Sehun freaked out completely, poker lost ever since he set down the documents in front of him. He balked, staring down at the papers before and Sehun felt the bile that had been sitting in the depths of his stomach climb up in his throat, far too violently for his liking. The feeling was gross and vile and left him pale and breaking out into a cold sweat, despite the air conditioning.

He swore he would never see those words on paper again.

It was bad enough he remembered those documents word for word and could still mentally recite them. He had read those documents extensively before he had burnt them alone with the drive holding the soft copies.

Sehun shakily splayed his fingertips out and slid the main set of papers – the set with the angriest set of font on it and had just merely two papers consisting of its stack – closer to him and he picked them up, trying not to let the paper quiver in his trembling grip. He rereads them again just like he had the first time.

Sehun swore he could still smell the nitro-glycerine in his nose along with the dust of the rubble when they tried to off him. He had narrowly escaped that barely a month after he had fled from his failed operation.

He had survived.

And to Sehun, surviving was his greatest crime to date.

No matter how hard he tried to bury it, it wouldn’t go away. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, it didn’t disappear from his life. Nothing he did and everything he did couldn’t stop the way the cold papers lay in front of him – spitting spiteful words in poisonous ink that betrayed him as it sat in clear and dry, clear as a cloudless sky, hard print.

Oh Sehun was a man with a life that didn’t belonged to him.

He was always destined to die. The very same papers that served him judgment through men who played God: 

**STATUS: IMMEDIATE TERMINATION OF M1 AGENT OH SEHUN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Things may have just gotten a little more complicated 🤭
> 
> Fun fact trivia: In Buddhism, a golden lotus is the symbol for reincarnation hence the chapter title  
> .  
> The previous chapter title is Elysium which is also the name of the slave trading auction house (quite ironically named) opposite the Golden Lotus. 
> 
> These two locations are named like so because the Oasis Garden Towers are almost like pillars of judgment of sorts as Elysium is synonymous with the concept of Nirvana. The idea of these two was to show the kind of message the Emperor conveys with his wealth and power. He does offer a type of blissful existence within his Elysium while the Lotus serves to trap one eternal cycles of life and death with worldly attachments. 
> 
> I guess this ramble here is to kind of explain why I name certain location. Symbolism is important to me when I write because it has the power to convey msgs or themes or even communicate feelings without needing words and that is one of the best things I've found in writing.
> 
> Well I guess that it from my corner. Talk to me in the comments below and don't forget to kudos if you haven't. ^ ^ ;


	28. B R C 2 6:    G O R G O N     E Y E D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe more twists and turns... Stay tune for major plot twists.

B R C 2 6:    G O R G O N      E Y E D

"Still think I have the wrong person, Oh Sehun?” Han Jae Joon asked calmly, leaning on the table with his chin resting on top of his threaded fingers.

Sehun’s head snapped up – eyes widened and pasty pale face shining with the sheet of sweat that was coating him.

“How do these exist?” Sehun breathed the question out, completely rattled at the sight.

“I was so sure I had destroyed these. No one else could have these. None of these documents exists to anyone anymore.” He explained in a blank unseeing look as he felt his bone deep surety crumble away. He was supposed to be a ghost – someone with no real record of his own true identity.

“The only basic set of documents belonged to my –“ Sehun started rambling in shock, choking on words as his throat closed up.

“Your former employers, yes? Codename Project Medusa, isn’t that right?” Jae Joon finished Sehun’s statement and the younger man was left nodding in bleak manner. His entire stance that was of a fearless man when he stepped into the Golden Lotus’ VIP area had diminished into the very image of a boy who was cowering before a greater force.

“Sehun, you and I know better than anyone else in this world that information is an influential concept.” The Emperor explained lightly as he pulled the second set of papers – it had been the thickest stack of papers.

“Why has this come back?” Sehun asked almost timidly.

“It holds power, little one.” Jae Joon explained as if that had summarised everything for Sehun.

“What do you want from me?” Sehun asked deathly calm, seeming to resign to his fate.

“What I want from you depends mostly on how willing you are to cooperate with me and I needed a way to ensure you would be willing to listen. The dead aren’t any good at listening and those who survive, Oh Sehun, are ones who won’t listen.” The Emperor was almost mocking Sehun for what he had achieved and treasured.

Sehun had lived his entire life fighting for every hard earned breath he took. He earned his life back to keep himself in the fickle world that they existed in – he did it because he knew he deserved it. It was a birth right and he wouldn’t want to be deprived of an existence.

But if the Emperor proved to be a force greater than the directors of Medusa then Sehun’s greatest life-long fear was confirmed in that moment – the Emperor could have Sehun snuffed out in a single command. Sehun grit his teeth; he didn’t want to lose everything that he had fought for to a man who wanted to play God.

_Just like they had in the drug dens._

_Just like they had in back at Medusa._

“I ask again, what the hell do you want with me?” Sehun’s jaw locked and he glared at the Emperor, each word punctuated with his rising temper. 

_Not again. Not ever. This life is mine._

“Calm down, little one. We were as curious about you as you were about us after that little fateful incident.” The Emperor seemed pleased with the renewed urge to fight in Sehun.

“You see, the Emperor’s Sons wanted to have an idea of who you were but nothing came up. We had investigated for bit and we found something out – something that I don’t think that your former employers every considered. We had traced back right to the source of Medusa itself.”

Sehun’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

_That’s impressive._

“I did meet with the directors of Medusa. It was a needed and drawn out affair because they had caused me a great of deal of trouble. Imagine expending an entire project worth of well-trained weapons all for the sake that they had come to fear what they had created. That is pathetic. It’s almost anticlimactic. How do you end the very thing you intend to create?” Sehun shut his eyes and tried not to think but he knew exactly what the Emperor was referring to.

“What became of the directors of Medusa?” Sehun dared to ask.

“The Emperor’s Sons had negotiated at length, I suppose.” The Emperor looked thoughtful but then he had sneered before he continued, “I think you remember that Medusa had twelve directors, am I correct?” Sehun nodded.

“I do believe we got down to nine before they had confessed about your existence and more importantly… your burn notice.” Jae Joon pointed to the papers in Sehun’s hands.

The words screamed at him again:

**STATUS: IMMEDIATE TERMINATION OF M1 AGENT OH SEHUN.**

“We did learn about more about you though…” The Emperor nodded almost sagely.

“Like what?” Sehun swallowed.

Jae Joon had flipped open Sehun’s profile, skipping his physical stats and details.

“An aptitude for strategizing, a knack for weapons and astounding control and accuracy in marksmanship, bomb making isn’t a forte but you got through diffusing basics and a growing affliction for computers. Is there anything that they didn’t teach you in Medusa?” Jae Joon questioned as an afterthought as he listed out some of Sehun’s abilities from the enclosed performance reports.

“That was standard for all M1 agents.” Sehun scowled, bending the truth.

“I don’t think so.”

“Why would I lie now?” Sehun scoffed.

“Because it’s ingrained into you to twist your words to talk your way out of situations that aren’t favourable to you and you’re doing it right now, Sehun. Medusa profiled you prior to you joining the M1 unit and the record logs say you were unlike anything they’ve ever encountered. You had a perfect professional approach and an accolade worthy performance report – not a single failed operation and you were the finest agent that Medusa produced. Yet I can’t understand what exactly changed in you. Your previous profile doesn’t add up to what Medusa made you.”

“Mission statistics aren’t everything.” Sehun glowered, feeling raw, thinking that the entire incident of how he got to Medusa was swept under the rug.

“A drug den runner and a pickpocket.” Jae Joon mused as he read aloud.

“Stop! That’s – not – It’s not only – that’s not all there is to me.” Sehun protested – those were things he did to survive. It wasn’t what he wanted.

“I agree. This is hardly even the surface of what you truly are, Sehun. Reckless and unorthodox are listed in your character profile – it says you were stifled within the ‘safeties’ of the organisation because of your background and were prone to deviation. Thankfully Medusa realised you were better suited unorthodox situations and preferred making you travel for your assignments. Look… Thailand. Cuba. Russia. Singapore. I bet you could play darts on a world map and there would be more places that you have been to rather than where you haven’t been yet.” The Emperor looked mildly impressed.

“That’s not true, that was back… when the project – the project didn’t seem so dangerous.”

“Are you referring to when Medusa wasn’t treating like you a target?”

“No… I’m referring to when I didn’t know what I was doing within the project.” Sehun looked away, tick in his jaw as he lied.

“Liar liar, Oh Sehun,” The Emperor’s voice came out in a sugary sing-song tone, “How does someone as smart as you become clueless about the politics and consequences of your missions? Surely you must have questions about the lives you took. Someone as able as you definitely must have put together things that weren’t adding up.”

“I wasn’t entirely clueless! Okay. I had seen things on my missions. Dead giveaways of how ugly the work we did was and I ignored it. I ignored it because it wasn’t my business to bother about. I ignored it so I wouldn’t get killed. Medusa didn’t allow us to ask questions and we were taught to not interfere beyond the objectives. As an agent in Medusa, you know better than to divert from your objective so they won’t off you.” Sehun had finally opened up about how he had turned a blind eye to the dirty work of his organisation.

“I found out too late that I shouldn’t have ignored it! I should have done something about it! I hate that I’m the only one alive from my unit because I live every single fucking day with the idea of how had I only done something back then – maybe the entire unit would still be alive today!” Sehun yelled the confession, already on his feet before he even knew it; it was something he had never confessed aloud.

There was a beat of silence.

Sehun couldn’t concentrate on trying to shut up, not with the blood pounding in his ears and the heaves of his chest rattling his entire being. But then he looked pained and sunk back into his seat.

“And because I know too much, I’m being hunted! They did this to me and I have to live with it!” Sehun had quietened in his tone but he was still so angry over how unfair life was. He hated his directors. He didn’t even have anyone to tell those secrets or information to but he was being targeted.

Sehun knew what power was capable of.

_It sways a choice._

_It bankrupts._

_It steals._

_It ends lives._

_Or worse…_

_It haunts and lingers to those who want to escape._

“What did you find out when you finally decided to get even with Medusa?” The Emperor asked softly as he gestured to the last set of documents. The stack wasn’t as weighty as his profile file but it had copious amounts of black highlight over the details of the M1 project.

“Don’t lie about it, Sehun. I did make Medusa tell me everything, including the infiltration operation you ran through their intelligence division. Your digital footprint was muddled quite sophisticatedly but not beyond salvage.” The Emperor had pulled out a set of documents from the file and handed to Sehun – it was an entire detailed report of Sehun’s attack on Medusa’s intelligence division.

Sehun looked at the Emperor, absolutely floored with The Emperor’s power against Medusa.

“They were quite loose lipped and helpful to share information after the number of directors started dropping again, you see. Their bravado and silence was quite amusing as the numbers dropped from nine to six.” The Emperor answered Sehun’s unvoiced question as to how the Emperor managed to get a secret government facility to spill its most guarded projects – stuff that was supposed to not exist.

“The entire termination of M1 project was done in via a set-up. At first they recruited us from the most remote areas of life – the kind of people who didn’t have much of an identity to them because they wanted us to be dispensable. We knew this going into the project – the risk of being dispensable was only real if you got caught or killed on the job.” Sehun spat, feeling his chest burn as those nasty feelings of dread and horror came back – just like when he had first time round when he discovered the true objectives of the M1 project and how the termination of the project had been deliberate.

“I don’t know how they explained it to you but the M1 project was a shit show towards the end and I wanted out. It was right at the time the termination process begun. I never expected it be so spectacularly ugly, but it was heading south and we all knew it. The entire M1 unit knew this because the missions were becoming more risky and more of us – the Triggers – were dying on the job. But I don’t think we were dying fast enough for Medusa so they had assigned the last operation.” Sehun spilled out, feeling his throat closing up with every word but every word was spat with disgust.

 

> _Sehun had learned to fight from a young age._
> 
> _Sehun supposes the start of it all was when his father hadn’t come home on Sehun’s birthday and never returned ever since._
> 
> _He had been upset while his older brother had been angry but his mother tried to comfort them but to a weepy five year old Sehun, it was beyond him about why a newspaper journalist like his father hadn’t come home in almost half a year._
> 
> _He vaguely remembers asking his mother with tears in his eyes if his father no longer loved them._
> 
> _Sehun heard nothing about his father until the year he turned seven, when he came home to his mother weeping over the phone – it seemed like that his father was coming back home._
> 
> _But Sehun’s father never returned._
> 
> _It was that very same night when a gang had broken into their house in the middle of the night demanding that his father stopped hiding._
> 
> _Sehun had only discovered at a later age that his father was actually an investigative journalist and his father had betrayed the gang he was working with to bust the boss to the police and make a clean escape._
> 
> _But to seven year old Sehun he didn’t understand who the scary men were and why they would need him when his father wrote small articles for the newspaper._
> 
> _Sehun knew it was trouble because his mother rushed him into his brother’s room and shoved them before the big burly men found her and had dragged her by the hair into the lounge and he could only hear as they screamed angry questions at her about her husband’s location._
> 
> _H_ _e had clung onto his brother – who had been fifteen at the time – and wept into his brother’s shirt._
> 
> _He had stopped dead, sick with fear when he heard the loud bang and saw his brother's angry tears falling with gritted teeth._
> 
> _Sehun heard them screaming about searching the rest of the house for the children._
> 
> _That was when Sehun’s brother said it was time to escape. They escaped narrowly but Sehun’s brother was killed a week later when their hiding spot was discovered._
> 
> _Sehun had stayed on the streets until he was seven and a half until he was taken by Sweepers._
> 
> _It was a horrible life on the streets but then Sehun was sold to a drug den in the Abandoned Districts and he realised he needed to make a change of he wanted live a better life._
> 
> _His decision and his anger against how fucked up life was drove him and he became the youngest runner for the den. The youngest and the angriest – Sehun was angry at everything in his life._
> 
> _Nothing came easy and everything cost a price if he wanted it._
> 
> _Sehun had resigned himself to a life of stealing and eventually working his way up within the drug den ranks._
> 
> _He hadn’t known what living meant until Sehun turned nine and met Kim Jongin – a boy who had been as weepy as Sehun had been at five and so unknowing of the harsh city he lived in when he was tossed into the drug den on a rainy afternoon._
> 
> _It was life changing. Sehun had become Jongin’s best friend and swore he’d treasure Jongin’s friendship all his life because Jongin was the only person to show him kindness._
> 
> _It was a year later that Kim Jongin was no longer in Sehun’s life. He had left Sehun with the promise of leaving to become stronger and he’d come back for Sehun._
> 
> _Sehun concede to that promise but told Jongin he didn’t need Jongin to come back to the shithole den for him._
> 
> _He’d get himself out._
> 
> _Just like Kim Jongin did._
> 
> _But Sehun was thirteen when the den got busted and he had been on the run for the year before he had been arrested._
> 
> _The nitty gritty details of the year he turned fourteen was a blur but Sehun struck a deal with the police when he had talked during his interrogation – he was convinced they had a better purpose for him rather than jail but they had laughed at him._
> 
> _What they hadn’t expected was that Sehun was a very loud and mouthy and angry child in the police station, swearing and raging at every adult who tried to threaten him with juvenile detention or correctional rehabilitation (and community service)._
> 
> _Sehun only had memories of him screaming himself hoarse in the lock up, asking them if they could rehabilitate all the years he spent on the streets because of the mafia wars. He swore he could still hear his own raw sobs when he confessed about living his life ducking from Sweepers because he refused to be owned by someone else._
> 
> _It had a week where Sehun had been on a hunger strike for about four days in a lock-up cell at a police station that was assigned to hand him over correctional facilities but he was adamant that he wasn’t going._
> 
> _However, when the ‘correctional rehabilitation’ services had arrived Sehun knew something was off by the robotic suits that shoved him into their black nondescript car to escort him._
> 
> _Sehun had stalled in his escort, fidgeting and questioning the sketchy driver when the car began driving out of the Undercity. It was then that Sehun was silenced by the two flanking men who had held him down and injected him with a powerful sedative._
> 
> _When Sehun had woken up, he had found himself strapped down in heavy leather buckles to a rickety wooden chair in a greying interrogation room. The walls were bare and the two way glass in the room was dirty and faded._
> 
> _The room was empty aside the single screen before him that prompted him with the auto prompting pitch for the Medusa Project._
> 
> _M_ _edusa was a government funded division or so they said and the directors were running a facility of sort to test the project’s objective._
> 
> _The objective was to be the weapon and to always survive._
> 
> _That was when room began to flood with water through the vents in the ceiling and Sehun figured he had to escape._
> 
> _And he did._
> 
> _Sehun survived._
> 
> _Sehun with so many others; had learnt to make themselves erasable from almost any sort of situation while being able to take everyone else in the room out but no one could get close to Sehun when it came to disappearing._
> 
> _He was their best and he was damn good at it – good enough to give his own organisation the slip as he ran off to the Undercity’s Mafia Manors in search of Kim Jongin._
> 
> _He had then found Kim Kai when he almost sixteen and he had never stopped staying in contact with him._
> 
> _It was a comfortable routine Sehun had made for himself but then Medusa was to be terminated and the M1 project was to be hushed up everything – the directors of Medusa decided to get rid of everything, including the actual members of the M1 project._
> 
> _But again…_
> 
> _Sehun survived._

"The last mission was meant to be harmless. They wanted us to trigger it like a domino. They said that was what Medusa’s true intention was meant to be – they told us we weren’t to be as capable as they had trained us. The last mission was supplied by a nameless voice with a manila envelope file and a location that was easily burned after informing the Trigger. They hadn’t even assigned dispatch from the weapons division – we literally went in toothless.”

Sehun really doesn’t know why he was spilling company secrets. But if he had to pin a reason onto it, he guessed it was because he had never told anyone about it.

He hadn’t even told Kai.

Sehun figured the real reason he never told Kai was – aside the foremost idea of protection, ignorance is bliss and all that – but he never told anyone the details of his life in M1 because of the deeper fear of his loved ones forever holding an unspoken opinion about the dirty work that had been done.

He was sure Kai had secrets that he wouldn’t even dare tell Sehun too.

“And they sent us to die on that last operation. When you mention the last, one would think it meant retirement but I don’t think I ever imagined termination.” Sehun laughed bitterly. 

He hadn’t felt so unravelled in years. None of his torture interrogations – be it Medusa’s regulation or enemy captures – felt so raw. The oxygen burned in his lungs and his throat was rubbing raw with every word he coughed up. If he could literally see what he was saying; it would be physical words cut-outs, thick fat emboldened ones covered in saliva and blood as they forced their way out of him while cutting up his throat.

“The mission schedule was large scale – the largest we ever saw because Medusa forced Triggers out of the pair ops to large scale singular ops to target multiple marks in several different locations all at once – and it was a fucking heinous lie – there was nothing to trigger, it was the perfect opportunity to proxy a massacre. It was the subtle way to create mass murder because Medusa would have never been questioned if it was only one stroke added into each country’s murder tolls in an annual report, you know. And mine was in your newest warehouse that was being overlooked by your Dragons.” Sehun croaked out the details before he had finally remembered how to breathe and forced the bile down. He had sucked in a deep breath which made his head spin from nausea. He really did feel like throwing up.

He shifted out of the booth so he could put his head between his knees, his bony kneecaps digging into his temples in search of relief but the silence kept squeezing him, making him feel hot, dizzy and sick. 

In a moment, Sehun had felt like maybe the universe was showing him a sign – like he shouldn’t have been there. As if he should have died that night he tried to take Key and Jonghyun on and got chopped into pretty ribbons.

But again his instincts were making him fight.

 _Survive_.

“What do you really want from me? I have no grudge against the Emperor’s Sons or the Dragons so what do you really need from me?” Sehun’s voice shook; voice scratchy against the air but muffled since it came from between his curled over form.

But he got nothing but silence from the Emperor.

Sehun looked up, face stoic and cold, he was trying to calculate what exactly what Jae Joon would want of him. But he wasn’t an agent at that point; he was just a broken child in the Emperor’s eyes who kept functioning for the sake of functioning. Sehun had redden eyes as if he swore he wouldn’t cry right there and then.

“How long have you been watching me?” His voice sounded to broken, low and barely articulated.

“Ever since I had to settle a score for my Dragons.”

Sehun wanted to protest but Jae Joon held up a hand and stopped Sehun so he could continue.

“It was gratifying to get even with Medusa. It would be even more gratifying to end them seeing as they did set back most of my operations back by almost half a year’s worth of production by their little kamikaze project.”

“They’re still out there…” Sehun’s grip tightened until he was crumpling the burn notice in his hands, “Why?”

“Hmm… I did pay for what they did to my operations – let’s call it a blessing of sorts because in all honesty this drug business venture is a subplot to my plans and had Medusa interfered with Elysium, they wouldn’t be alive no matter how useful they may appear. However, I do feel like I need to keep their usefulness around in case I need it… Would you push me to need their help, Sehun?”

Sehun gritted his teeth but didn’t answer the Emperor, glaring through eyes brimming with tears but he didn’t let a single tear fall. He wouldn’t dare cry.

“Come now, Sehun,don’t look at me like that. You’d be surprised as to how we think alike. You and I would never go into anything without having a safety net to fall back on and they had warned me of how dangerous you could be.” He seemed like he was mocking Sehun again. 

“You believe them?” Sehun spat the question.  
“Of course,” The Emperor almost gasped, his big eyes widened by a fraction showing his incredulity before he frowned, “Don’t you see what you’ve done to my Dragons? You’ve practically charmed them into being your pets and you don’t even realise it. And it seems as if you are unwilling to accept the kind of power you have over such capable men, Sehun.”

“Have you seen what your Dragons have done to me?” Sehun scoffed.

“Hmm… and yet I still see you as the more dangerous element, Sehun. And when I find something that is as dangerous as you… I either want to command it or destroy it…” Sehun read the threat loud and clear.

“I’m no threat to you.” Sehun articulated clearly to get his message across.

“I would have believed that had you not shown up again.” The Emperor spoke casually.

“I didn’t do it for myself. I think you still wouldn’t have found me had I been acting out for just myself.”

“Hmm… it is because of that exact reason, Sehun.”

Sehun dropped his head, facing the floor, staring at the crumpled up burn notice at his feet. The fine lines of writing blurring as he suppressed an urge to cry again.

“Then why? Why? Why ask about the scars?” his hands balled, knuckles white, “As much as I hurt your dragons and halted your operations in that district, they did wrong by me as well. They killed that entire team I was working with and almost killed me. Your Dragons left me in a pool of my own blood, hoping I’d choke on it. I didn’t want to die that night. As much as it would have been easier, I didn’t want to die on that warehouse floor. And I hate them for what they did. But attacking your warehouse two months ago was no revenge scheme, I assure you. It just happened when I was helping a friend.” Sehun had seen Jae Joon’s shoes fill his sight line; his head snapped up to glare at him, despite the anger that was crumbling around him.

Jae Joon softened and reached out to Sehun by petting his dark hair again.

“I know, little one.” His tone was gentle and soft.

“What are you going to do now? Why bring up all this information? What are you trying to achieve even if you know how I stand with you affiliations?”

“You can rest you pretty little head if you think you’re about to be blackmailed, Sehun. I have no intention of blackmailing you into doing dirty work for me. The Emperor’s Sons employ an honest policy of sorts, you know. So you are here to listen to the offer I wish to propose, it is indeed a note-worthy deal.”

“What could you possible offer to a dead man walking?” Sehun scoffed, shaking his head at the burn notice on the floor, “You’ve already twisted my wrist and cornered me with Medusa.”

“A truce. I offer a truce of sorts. I am fully aware that I can’t mend the night you almost died and I can’t let you whisk my Dragons away from me. However we’re about to battle something beyond us and I ask for a truce that will let us prepare because I know something worse is coming.” Jae Joon’s hand slid to Sehun’s chin to lift it, forcing eye contact.

“But aren’t you who is bringing the worst?” Sehun furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding.

“Maybe so but you can trust me when it comes to business, little one.”

Sehun jerked his chin just out of the grasp of Jae Joon’s fingertips and stared, already filling with contempt for the situation he was in.

“What are you purposely leaving out?” Sehun narrowed his eyes.

“Trust me when I say something bad is being prevented and it can help you. Particularly with regard to your friend and who he works for.” The Emperor made the rapid growing seed of uncertainty sprout like a creeping plant. It snaked in every part of Sehun at that moment when he considered Kai’s place in this all.

“You’ve told me nothing about what the Emperor’s Sons are planning but you expect me to spill more information. You may have read my file but I don’t operate like that anymore.” Sehun snipped, thinking of how to protect Kai. He wasn’t an idiot who somehow was going to get Kai dragged in and it possibly ended with the Emperor using Kai to get what he wants out of the Undercity’s most powerful Mafia family.

The Emperor sighed.

“You’re so difficult when you’re being bright, Sehun. It could get you killed, you know that?” Jae Joon smiled knowingly.

“I cheat death, so I’ll take my chances.” Sehun gave a curt nod but looked expectant, pressing his lips together.

The Emperor looked at Sehun, hard eyes scrutinising the younger for a sign of wavering faith but none could be found. He sighed softly before explaining.

“The Emperor’s Sons seek to lay total claim to the Undercity’s markets but we’re not into totally dominating it by ourselves. It’s an impossible feat considering that my activities grate the Yakuza and if I don’t have the Mafia under my control in time, then I fear something worse will find itself in this city of ours. Now, you must understand I am a very busy man and I’m only willing to work my resources and associates so much, both in Han Enterprises and within Emperor’s Sons.” Jae Joon quirked an eyebrow as he huffed lightly as if he frustrated from balancing too many things at once.

“I had come to conclusion that I could create an exclusive set of… hmmm… executives, of sort, to operate their businesses in partnership, provided that they recognise their affiliation under the banner of the Emperor’s Sons, naturally only within underground markets.” Jae Joon spoke, tone business like and shrewd, seemingly like he knew five steps forward in whichever way the conversation goes.

“You wish to command heavyweights like the inner circle like your own personal council?” Sehun cocked an eyebrow.

“Hmm… but they’re old and stubborn. I had personally met with them individually and the only thing I had learnt out of those business meetings is that no one can tell men of old ways to change…” Jae Joon seemed irked as he explained.

“You see, Sehun, old men like them must then be forced to make choices… to either conform or bad things happen to the Undercity’s Mafia…”

“So that’s why they’re being murdered…” Sehun’s jaw fell when everything clicked into place.

“You’ve been dealing with the right hands to sway the old men, haven’t you? Your Dragons mentioned it.”

“Tch,” Jae Joon’s mouth curled, “They share a lot with you, Sehun. I don’t think I like the idea of you being able to be so well informed through my Dragons.” The Emperor’s eyebrows knitted together with irritation.

“That’s why the Dragons knew who Kai was that night in the warehouse…” Sehun looked awfully alarmed.

“Hmm… We have done our homework. It wasn’t very hard to gather the information we needed on the inner circle with Han Jae Joon being the nice neutral party – they definitely wouldn’t suspect someone who was practically turf free and inoperable within the Undercity to pull the strings.” Jae Joon looked somewhat victorious.

“What do you want out of Kim Kai?” Sehun sounded on edge.

“Calm down, little one, we don’t want him as such. It would have been the long method to take out everyone around the Master of Lee Household but it was an ambitious move of the Emperor’s Sons. We were planning much too early since there are still so many weaker Households left in the Inner Circle.” Jae Joon huffed as he mulled it over again.

“So what are you planning now?”

“That would have to go to the grave with you, Sehun,” He smiled disarmingly as if he hadn’t threatened Sehun, “But as far as I want you to know, we’ve had to compensate for the four week set back you’ve put us in. However we have taken out the Head of Seo Household last week and we must pick up the pace and take one more household Head before the end of the month, especially since we’re only taking control of Bang Household completely this week.”

“Bang Household?”

“You’ve met with Kim Ravi, right?”

“An old friend of a friend… He was only the right hand to Master Bang’s son when I last met with him…”

“Hmm… his father had passed away almost two years but Bang Yong Guk has proven quite a challenge… that was until now. Ravi-sshi finally handed his Household over to us.”

“What happened?”

“We gave Ravi-sshi an ultimatum – kill his own Master or talk his Master into handing over the Household. But Ravi surprised us – he personally delivered the Household and the murder of Bang Yong Guk.”

There was beat as Sehun tried to process the fact that Ravi murdered his childhood best friend.

“So how did he end up in the Elysium club as a guest?”

“I’ve been told he is… well, in polite terms Ravi-sshi is a guest of Lee Jaehwan’s. The Dragons have told me you’ve made quite the impression on Jaehwan-sshi.” The Emperor snorted lightly.

“He was a riot.” Sehun deadpanned with an eye roll before changing topic, “Aren’t you concerned I may tell this to the Master of Lee Household so he can protect his own allies?”

“Your loyalty lies with right hand Kim Kai and not the Master…” The Emperor smirked. “You’re not going to run off with this little bit of information. And I will tell you why you won’t,” He paused for a moment, locking his gaze with Sehun, to pin him with a meaningful look, “It’s because, deep down and as much as you deny it, you’re sentimental, Sehun. You aren’t looking to put your friend under such spotlight. Isn’t that why you were the one leading the operation in the warehouse and not Kim Kai himself…” The Emperor trailed off and Sehun sighed. 

The Emperor seemed to know every turn that Sehun would take and he hated when his entire bluff was busted.

“Would you believe me if I said I did it because I enjoy the attention? Childhood traumas and all, I’m desperate for a thrill, you know. What screams attention like having the Emperor’s Sons targeting you?” Sehun half-assed the sass in his remark.

“You’re funny, kiddo. But I do believe you’re thoroughly interested in my offer because you’re willing to try anything to protect Kim Kai.”

“You can’t be sure of that…” Sehun coughed lightly.

“I’ve never been surer about it compared to anything else in our entire conversation, Sehun. I’ve given you the information that I can reach Medusa and you have by no means shown any interest with Medusa. I don’t feel an urge of revenge from you and neither do you have the desire to get back in their good graces since you owe them no favours.”

“I won’t rock a boat if I don’t need to. I’m smart enough to know how to avoid trouble,” Sehun frowned.

“And yet, here you are with the Emperor,” He laughed lightly, “I’d like for you to tell Kai to think about it. It means him choosing the way forward that holds his best interest for his Household and he could have that if he simply gets his boss to meet with me, I would gladly turn Lee Household from a target and into an allied force within Emperor’s Sons if you’re willing to help me with way I want you to help me.”

Sehun debated it over – the Emperor was saying that Sehun was the reason they hadn’t approached or killed Kai yet.

“Wait, how exactly am I to help you the way you want it to happen? Are you saying that you are going to help me?” Sehun asked, looking for the catch.

Jae Joon burst into laughter, and for once it wasn’t terrifying. It was true amusement and hearty.

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you, Sehun? Look at it like this. If Medusa finds out that you’re associated with me, it would make you a pretty target worth the risk for them, considering how they would be looking to make another deal with you – perhaps they would go as far to cancel you Burn Notice in exchange to betray me. Sounds tempting, I know… but if you hold up this deal between us… I can assure you there won’t be a Medusa left when you end of the deal is all done and dusted. I am an Emperor who will protect whoever is under my power and I will oblige any request that my Dragons ask of after I drop this file on them.” Jae Joon grinned wolfishly at the end of his mission plan.

Sehun shivered knowing that the Emperor unleashing his Dragons on Medusa would mean the end to all the directors as they knew it. It seemed like a good offer.

He would breathe a little easier and he would get to protect Kai.

It even meant that he would stop the Master from being murdered by the Emperor’s Sons – even if it technically meant bending the knee for the Emperor.

“But that only happens if you help me. Medusa is my only trump card against you and I still find you capable of being more dangerous than my Dragons – even more so now with me twisting your wrist and backing you into a corner.” The Emperor’s mischief smile hadn’t changed yet double in wattage and somehow the intent behind it darkened by a tenfold.

“So, I just have to organise the meeting and you hold up your part of the deal? No one gets hurt? Kim Kai will be safe from what you’re doing to the other Household’s right hands?” Sehun questioned, trying to look for the loophole or danger in this. His mind felt mush after bleeding out. It didn’t help that the Emperor sat before him, perched on his side of the table edge and leaned into Sehun. 

“That depends on how his Master chooses to deal with me. If his Master is unwilling then I hope you are ready to give it all to keep Kim Kai hidden, Oh Sehun…” The Emperor shot Sehun a piercing look.

“What do you mean?” Sehun’s mouth parted at the sudden change in the Emperor’s demeanour.

“How well do you think you could keep Kim Kai safe when you have a bull’s eye painted on your back?” He questioned, narrowing his gaze ever so slightly, searching for the moment of weakness in Sehun.

“You would destroy me at that point… because I would be beyond your control… because of my loyalty to Kai?” Sehun’s breath hitched when he felt everything click into place for him. He finally understood why the Emperor was being so careful.

“Hmmm… excellent, little one, you _did_ remember what I said.” The Emperor looked a little rapt – it wasn’t often someone remembered his words and it was clear Sehun had understood the angle that the Emperor was working.

“It would be foolish to forget something like that…” Sehun felt queasy once more.

“Well, since you understand where we stand it is time for you to think it over, little one. There is no hidden agenda. Go back to your friends, rest up and discuss it. You can reach me when you decided what to do.” Jae Joon dropped a clean cut white embossed artsy paper business card with neat scrawl on the back of the card that seemed to hold a different name to the business details.

“Kim Jaejoong?” Sehun blurted.

“Emperor of Emperor’s Sons at your service, Oh Sehun.” Kim Jaejoong completed smugly, inclining his head in a mock greeting.

“No one seems to pin Han Jae Joon and Kim Jaejoong as the same person. It’s amazing how a family name seems to put you in a safe zone. Well, that and the fact there’s no face to put to the most wanted criminal’s name.”

Sehun breathed deeply, feeling the weight of the situation settled between his shoulders.

“I-I’ll tell them and we will talk again.” Sehun was practically shaking again.

Jaejoong beamed like a child who received his favourite treat, large beautiful eyes glittering darkly with excitement and lips stretched into a surprisingly shy smile, “Excellent! I look forward to getting a call from you, Sehun.”

Sehun nodded and huffed as he tried to find the will to stand up. He pushed out of the booth and Jaejoong placed a hand on his good shoulder.

“You won’t lie to me, Oh Sehun?” Jaejoong questioned darkly, his hand squeezing meaningfully, and the latter shook his head in negative.

“Brilliant.” Jaejoong got off the table, rising to his full height, “Now if you excuse me, I have to smoke and then plan another murder seeing as the man who I shot dead before you came in was actually Shin Household’s right hand man.”

* * *

 

Sehun stepped out of the Golden Lotus’ VIP area and headed back to the lobby by himself – the Emperor had stepped out when the Vizier had come back to meet Jaejoong before they left together. Sehun had held himself taut all the while and he was still holding himself tight as he walked with squared shoulders and a ramrod spine as he made his way to the elevator.

Sehun stood, glaring at the skyline and hands tightened around the banister before he let his head hang between his shoulders.

“Oh God… what am I going to do now?” Sehun muttered out.

He felt his stress wind itself into his exhaustion – he was ready to fall asleep and black out finally feeling the aftermath of the entire night flood into his limbs with lead like weight.

He had too many problems to deal with from one night alone.

Sehun stepped out the elevator and he realised he was still on the penthouse floors of the Oasis Garden towers.

He walked a little unsteady; his normally measured and certain gait was unbalanced and broken until he was walking in staccato steps. Sehun didn't realise how shaken his steps were until he felt his good shoulder hit the wall, bolstering him as he walked.

He needed to help keep Kai safe.

He couldn’t bank on the Master to ensure his safety because the man always liked throwing Kai into difficult positions.

Sehun felt sick fear washing over him in nauseating waves. He couldn’t bear the thought of losing Kai. He couldn’t lose the only person who understood him and kept him grounded in the world.

_I can’t get Kai killed…_

Sehun dropped to his knees and pressed against the wall, his forehead pressing into the crook of his elbow as he tried blink back the hot burning sting in his eyes. The idea of him being the very reason of erasing Kai from his life was mentally jarring and it felt real. Sehun always thought of Kai as something so tangible and constant in his temporary way of living.

And the more Sehun thought about it – it was very possible that he could actually be the reason of Kai’s death since Oh Sehun had only brought Kim Kai trouble in all their years of friendships.

He recalled when he had got into a fight in the Den for boys bullying Jongin and Jongin was the one who took the blame, lying that he asked Sehun to start the fight and Jongin took a cane beating from the Den Master instead of Sehun – he was ready to take the beating even with a split lip and sprained ankle.

Sehun had never felt so vulnerable ever since he was left on the streets after his brother died. He was ready to curl into a ball just like he did on the night of his brother’s murder. Sehun had never felt so unseated in a very long time – he had realised that his walls had crumbled. He had lived his life pretending he had nothing to lose so he could live his daring and fast life but in that moment, Oh Sehun knew he had everything important to lose in that moment.

_This was meant to happen, right…_

_False peace isn’t meant to last…_

_Hiding only lasts so long…_

_Please… let this work out so Jongin will be okay…_

Sehun drew closer in on himself, curling tighter. He was just so tired of fighting for his life and once again he was at the hands of someone more powerful than him, commanding his life according to his own will but somehow that that was the least of his problems.

He sucked in a shaky breath, fighting the way his chest was tightening, as the hot tears gathered in his eyes. His body was trembling as he forced himself to not cry.

Sehun almost sobbed aloud when he felt a hand in his hair from someone standing behind him and someone else crouched down before his crumpled heap form.

Somehow he knew he didn’t have to look to know it was the Dragons.

“Let us take you back, Sehun…” He heard Jonghyun’s voice coax and it made Sehun want to cry hard.

He didn’t want to – he didn’t want to see their grey eyes. He hated how gentle their touch and how coaxing their tones of voices had become. He didn’t want to see the way they had changed the way they looked at him. Sehun wanted to remember their grey eyes as cold and hard and their tones biting and their touch repulsive and not comforting.

He had his teeth cut on things more vicious than the Emperor so why was he being so emotional. Why did the Emperor bring him to this state when the Dragons hadn’t even done it to him after almost nearly wiping out Sehun’s existence?

_Because there is something more valuable than your own life on the line for the first time…_

Sehun shuddered with the hard exhale, not daring to look at Jonghyun nor reacting to the way Key’s hand was stroking though his hair.

Sehun nodded.


	29. B R C 2 7:    M E L O D Y : L I E S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY MUSES! (Yup you guys have a nickname from the author for being the best people ever)
> 
> Anyway I know I missed updates and whatnot but this weekend is a double update!!!!
> 
> We are in the last lap of part one in BRC and this is exciting as we are literally mere chapters away from finishing.
> 
> But I digress. 
> 
> Sehun is in quite the situation and he's stuck between friends and an offer he would be almost stupid to ignore. Let's see how this works out. ;]

B R C 2 7:    M E L O D Y : L I E S

 

The drive to the edges of Industrial Districts of the Undercity was quiet. Sehun had slumped in the backseat of Jonghyun’s Hummer, glaring out the rain dotted window, watching the empty streets and city lights of the HUB blur into a hazy mess of pixelated spots.  

He was pointedly ignoring the Dragons who had been occupying the driver and passenger seats. Jonghyun had been quiet, hard iron grey eyes on the roads while Key had been subtly watching Sehun who was in the seat behind Jonghyun. Sehun, in Key’s eyes in that moment, in one word was tired. Key could see Sehun’s glare, a severe knit of the eyebrows and downturned corners of his mouth but it seemed like he was just keeping up his hostile act because Key noted how unfocused the young man was. 

 _Stubborn brat_ , Key mentally clucked his tongue; _he was purposefully forcing himself to stay awake._

They had been travelling for almost thirty minutes and Sehun could feel the drive lulling him into sleep. It would have been nice to sleep but Sehun had enough problems to keep him awake for years to come. He needed to come up with ideas, needed to devise a plan of action and hopefully work out successful escape routes if needed. It would have worked but Sehun was beyond fatigued and his mind wasn’t clear enough for such precision planning. 

When Jonghyun’s Hummer came to a stop at the mouth of an alleyway some twenty minutes later, both Dragons turned back to find Sehun sound asleep breathing slow and deep, fogging up the glass where his breath fanned over as his temple pressed to the glass of the door that he was propped up against. 

“Do we wake him?” Jonghyun asked quietly. 

“Of course we do… he needs to go,” Key snapped in a low volume, “Even if he was in a state after the meeting…” Key bit his lip; obviously a little conflicted over how they had found Sehun. 

“But…” Jonghyun started. 

“It’s not our position right now, Hyung. We’ve already overstepped far too many boundaries with him today. He can only take so much before he thinks it was all foul play.” Key resolved solemnly.

“He trusts us on some level, Kibum-ah. You saw it too, didn’t you? He didn’t fight us tonight. Not in the Elysium club, not in our penthouse, not when we left him with the Emperor and not even when he let us bring him back here. He trusts us, Kibum-ah.” Jonghyun mused quietly. 

“Yes, Hyung, but now isn’t the time for that. There’s still too much he is unsettled with. He was terrified out of his wits tonight even when he allowed all of those things. Sehun could still be anticipating foul play from us like an ambush or if he still thinks the worst of us, he’s anticipating that we’re still out to kill him. However, this is meant for a later time when he can address it…” Key assured him, “Unless you’re worried he won’t be around to address it at a later stage.” Key’s heavy words implying that the Emperor may end up killing Sehun. 

That was something that rubbed the Dragons the wrong way.

“No, that isn’t it.” Jonghyun frowned, “Sehun has built himself to survive. Even the Emperor knows that – especially considering what we did to him. Those wounds should have killed him. We… did leave him to die that night.” He finished with strange regret lining in him. 

“Do you regret what we’ve done to him?” Key asked quietly, only trying to look annoyed. 

“You don’t?” Jonghyun flashed a waning smile.

Key looked away from Jonghyun, unable to watch the older Dragon’s guilty smile before he snapped his response, “No….” He paused, his frown deepening, “We did what we had to do.” 

“And so did he… and in a way I’m glad he’s back.” 

“Why? So you can feel bad for the brat every time you look at those scars we made?” Key huffed. 

“It’s not that, Kibum-ah… he’s done something I don’t think we’d ever be able to do.”

“And we’ve never had to nor will we ever have too… We are the Emperor’s Dragons and that means we aren’t weak and we’ve earned our right to not bear scars. You can’t get guilty over what we did. Think if we had backed down for even half a moment, we could be the ones with scars…” he clucked his tongue and the older Dragon could see Key’s eyebrows furrowing further.

The two lapsed into a thick silence.

Jonghyun wasn’t angry with the younger Dragon. He understood what Key was saying but it still bothered Jonghyun. He didn’t regret what he did that night in the warehouse. He had done many awful things in his life because it was the only way he knew but in a way he had only regretted that it was Sehun.

Key huffed again breaking the silence, “This isn’t even about the brat anymore… so what is really bugging you, Hyung?” 

Jonghyun pursed his lips for a moment.

“Do you really still see it that way, Kibum-ah?” Jonghyun questioned softly. 

“What do you mean?” Key asked.

“Are we really still doing it for the sake of protecting ourselves? It’s been a good few years, Kibum-ah and we’ve never lost. We’ve long left behind the fear of dying. We’re so far away from even losing. So what is it that we’re doing this for?”

“…” He heard Key swear under his breath, “Our fucking reputation.” 

“Do you still want to go on like this?” 

“… Not really, but I’d like to see the Jae Hyung through with this business in the Undercity before we change anything else about our lives, Hyung.” Key sighed. 

“It’s good that you know changes are coming.” Jonghyun chided gently, seeming content. 

“Change is inevitable with you. You’re too restless, Hyung. I’m surprised it lasted this long though.” Key allowed himself a tiny smile that made the corners of his mouth curl further. 

“It was something I was ignoring for a while.” 

“Since the night we met Sehun?” 

“Hmm…” The older Dragon hummed softly as he watched over Sehun’s sleeping form and the exposed scars on the forearm. He must have pulled up his sleeves at some point during the drive.

“Alright. I get it… I guess. But you’ve got to wake him up now.” Key reached out to grab the sleeve of Jonghyun’s sweater. Jonghyun nodded. 

“Hey Kibum-ah?” 

“What?” He asked. 

“Do you ever feel like I’m neglecting you? I mean ever since Sehun has returned?” 

Key had canted his head as he took a few more moments to take in the sleeping boy, “No… but I do find myself conflicted with a lot of the feelings that come from being around him and I’m not ready to deal with it. He’s still a brat and I’ll always see him as that.” 

“I guess you’ve always been stubborn like that…” Jonghyun smiled.

“Ugh, whatever, I don’t care anymore. This situation is beyond fucked and far from salvage so talk to him if you must but don’t get me involved and make it quick. We’ve got to report back. I need to call the Vizier to wipe this location off the system for us.” Key huffed and got off the car.

Jonghyun got off the car with Key but the silver haired Dragon rounded to the other side and got back into the side opposite of Sehun. 

“Baby boy… You need to wake up now.” Jonghyun had called out gently and placed a hand on Sehun’s good shoulder. 

The younger’s eyes shot open and he had grabbed Jonghyun by the wrist and pushed the silver haired man back against the opposite car door until the Dragon slammed into it with a grunt. There wasn’t a chance to recover for Jonghyun with the way Sehun had been using his free forearm to press against Jonghyun’s throat and pin him against the car door with his dead weight.  

_That’s one hell of a tackle for someone who was asleep…_

“Baby boy… stand down,” Jonghyun could make out how panicked Sehun was, he had been functioning on instinct and he barely cleared the sleep from his eyes. 

“Shit…” Sehun cursed and reeled back; slumping against the door he had been napping on. He had scrubbed a hand down his face. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled out as he stared at silver haired Dragon who had been adjusting his sweater back into place after the rough handling. “I didn’t mean to do that. You weren’t even trying to do anything… shit.” He cursed again softly, dropping his head to stare into his lap, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“Well… you’re back at the safe house. Two alleys and the entrance is there, right?” Jonghyun asked and Sehun nodded blankly. 

The two fell into silence. 

“Sehun, will you be alri–“ 

“It’s none of your business. I’ve always been fine.” Sehun assured the older, voice tight and hard.

“Hmmm… I know, baby boy. But take this.”

Jonghyun had reached over and Sehun still spent a moment steeling himself from pressing back into the car door to escape the Dragon but he had taken Sehun’s right hand and pressed a set of sheathed blades into Sehun’s palm. 

“Why give me this?” 

“Just a feeling. These are custom blades… my own design. I think they would suit you well.” Jonghyun actually smiled, not a trace of his malicious smirks in sight. 

Sehun drew the blade out halfway from the sheathe and stared at the blade for a long time – they were an impressive set of blades, Sehun had to admit – black carbon fibre grips for lightweight handling and slim steel blades that were coated black, save the sharpened gleaming edge. They were obviously designed perfect concealment in plain sight, even when drawn but made for a faster and much deadly intent type of speed when thrown. 

“Thank you…” The younger breathed softly, a grateful tone to his voice. 

“You haven’t used them yet.” The Dragon laughed. 

“I think we both know I’m not talking about the blades.” Sehun muttered and hopped out of the vehicle, leaving Jonghyun almost gobsmacked for the boy’s brutal honesty and cool evasive sense of gratitude. 

He hopped out to find Sehun exchanging a heated glare with Key, they were silently exchanging a silent conversation from what Jonghyun could tell because Key broke the silence and spoke. 

“So, are you expecting something of me too?” Key snapped.

“Not at all.” Sehun gave him his best blank look.

“Then get going already, brat.” Key ordered.

Sehun nodded, his lips pressing into a thin line to fight the tiny smile before he turned his backs on the Dragons and then walked off.

* * *

 

Sehun stood at the entrance of the safe house, hand on the door handle, debating over how to explain what the hell just had happened to him.

“Ah… shit.” He sobered from his musings, “They didn’t replace my groceries… I bought my chips on sale too.” Sehun huffed, mourning sale-bought chips. 

The safe house was an old basement apartment that was repurposed so Sehun toed off his shoes before he stepped through the darkened lobby and made his way to the lounge that was actually turned into Luhan’s station for his computers. 

Said techie was in fact seated before the three small screens, stressfully murmuring to them as he searched maps until Sehun saw his own little blue dot pop up on Luhan’s map. 

“What the fuck… he’s inside the safe house again?” 

“Hi Lu…” Sehun called out from behind, making the older whirl around in his seat wildly, colour drawn from his face. 

“Where the fuck have you been, you asshole? I’ve searched the whole Undercity for you! Do you realise what you’ve done? Or even how long you’ve been missing?” Luhan hissed each question as he got up and punctuated each question with a punch to Sehun. 

“Hyung… no!” Sehun groaned, “I’ve had too many fights tonight.” 

“What the hell did you do this time…” Luhan asked before he had aggressively drawn the younger into a hug.  

“I swear I didn’t go looking for trouble this time. It found me.” 

“That’s always your excuse, Oh Sehun.” Luhan reprimanded. 

“It’s not this time. Luhan Hyung, I have to talk to Kai. The Emperor’s Sons were looking for us.”

“Yes, Sehun. This is something we’re aware o – wait. Were?” He echoed sceptically. 

“Yes, they were until they found me tonight. They grabbed me off the street and brought me into what could have been their HQ. I’m not sure entirely.” 

“Where did they take you?” 

“Oasis Gardens.” 

Confusion made Luhan’s face crumple, “That’s a weird location. I’ll look into soon. What did they want with you?” 

“Not me. Kai.” Sehun corrected, “I found out why the Heads of the Undercity Mafia have been dying and I need to talk to Kai. It’s important because…” 

_Because I’ve made a deal with the Emperor to keep Kai alive as long as I play by his rules._

“Because?” Luhan prompted. 

“Because he just maybe able to stop the Master from being murdered.” Sehun finally found the words to say. 

_You’re lying, Oh Sehun. It’s for the better this way… I can always just disappear when Kai is in the clear. I could probably keep him safe from afar. I just have to steer the threat away from him for now…_

“That’s great… I suppose. But you’ve got a bigger problem waiting for you.” 

“What’s wrong with Kai?” Sehun narrowed his gaze.

“He kind of flipped when he woke up his nap and you hadn’t come back. He wanted to go out and get you but I told him to stay back. He figured I knew something and asked me and I didn’t tell him anything so he threw a bit of a temper tantrum.” Luhan looked fretful.

Sehun snorted despite how worried Luhan looked. 

“Is he in the bathroom, Lu?” 

“How the fuck did you know that?” Luhan looked thunderstruck. 

“It’s his favourite place to sulk.” 

“What you mean?” 

“Did you not peek in on him in the bathroom?” Sehun smiled a little, tone lilting with what he was implying.

“Why would I do that?” Luhan raised an eyebrow.

“Because Kai uses the bathtub as his sulking bubble.”  

“Oh my fucking god…” The older exclaimed as realisation dawned on him, “So the day he woke up… the medication didn’t do that to him?!” Luhan looked mortified beyond belief and Sehun couldn’t help but snicker. 

“Nah… he wasn’t that doped up on painkillers.” 

“Either you boys grew up very weirdly or I just happen to be getting too old for this shit…” Luhan mumbled, pulling his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“It’s definitely your age, Lulu.” Sehun snickered and took off, leaving behind the grumbling Chinese deer.

It was a great act that Sehun had put on. He had feigned brilliantly with all his lies even though he had just once hiccup with the entire conversation. He patted himself on the back for getting through the easy part. 

But he still didn’t know how he was going to face Kai. He still hadn’t figured out all the lies or kinks he could encounter when he took his little story to Kai himself. 

_Play it by ear, Oh Sehun… you’re supposed to be good at this._

_Time to put all those rusty Medusa training and honed skills to use._

Sehun knew what he was about to welcome when he opened the bathroom door but he still couldn’t stop himself from stilling in front of the door, biting his lip. He couldn’t help but think about the future that he had envisioned and then sighed heavily because that all seemed like a pipe dream and how he had been backed into a corner where he’d have to give up all the promises between Kai and him. 

 

> _Kai throwing a temper tantrum in the bathroom was not a new thing for Sehun – in fact, it was a habit of Kai’s since he had moved to the Manor – apparently it was the only place he could sulk in peace._
> 
> _It was within the first week after he had woken up in the safe house that he had thrown one._
> 
> _He could barely get himself into the bathroom but his stubborn streak was something to marvel when he wanted to have his way, injuries being damned and all._
> 
> _Kai had drove Luhan out of the bathroom with his bad mood, the older retreating when he started throwing the bottles of shampoo and body wash as projectiles._
> 
> _“Don’t fucking test me, Hyung. This conditioner bottle is bigger than the body wash bottle and it’s fuller than the shampoo.” He threatened loudly when the door slammed shut when he threw the loofah – it couldn’t do any damage but it would have given Kai the satisfaction that he had hit Luhan with something instead of gratification, he grimaced at how it sailed across the tiny space before it limply struck the closed door and fell. He slid into the tub with his sluggish limbs and protesting muscles and sprawled much like the fallen loofah._
> 
> _It really hurt to move about for him but he still pressed on, trying to straighten up in the tub._
> 
> _He had gripped the edge of the tub as hauled himself into a sitting position – his torso wrapped tightly in stained bandages protesting at the jarring motions. He couldn’t see it but he knew that were hiding the ugly mottling purple on his skin – it was all the bruising that had followed up when Luhan had helped to set his ribs back in place, as Luhan had explained before Kai lost his temper with the Chinese man._
> 
> _He wanted to be left alone so he could plan on how to get back to the Manor but Luhan insisted that Kai wasn’t going anywhere and neither was the Chinese man since he insisted that he would stick around to change bandages and give Kai another dose of painkillers._
> 
> _The younger wasn’t hearing any of it and had fled to the bathroom for sanctuary._
> 
> _His arm, the good one, had barely held him up considering his sapped energy levels – Kai had gritted his teeth and swore colourfully as he pressed his palm flat onto the tub floor surface and tried to bolster with his wrist cranked ninety degrees to hold the arm upright to support._
> 
> _It had worked for a bit but it gave away after a while, elbow crooking and his entire body slumping on itself. Kai cursed again with his forehead pressed into the cooling stone surface, panting hard._
> 
> _It had been a while since he had been so injured and he wasn’t dealing well with the fact that he needed to give his body time to rest and heal._
> 
> _His other arm, contusion sprinkled and bicep tightly wrapped with a deep red stain, was slung over his torso as if trying to quell the ache in his body – he could barely move the arm since he had a splint set on the wrist that he had broken – it was annoying him but he could feel how the bones all felt out of place._
> 
> _He was so damned stubborn that he refused the bandages on his face so his cheekbone was smeared with blood and now spreading red on the white tub. The angry red line cut across his cheek and speckled over with fresh blood even after it had smeared over the pristine white tub._
> 
> _He sat there angry, at a lot of things, but he was angry mostly at how much effort his body needed._
> 
> _He hated how weak it felt._
> 
> _He needed to be back on his feet._
> 
> _It wasn’t until Sehun, just as injured, hauled himself into the bathroom, first aid kit bag in tow, to talk Kai out of the tantrum and persuaded him into fixing himself up. Sehun had taken to seat himself on the rim of the tub and placed his legs in tub, tangling them gently between Kai’s legs._
> 
> _“Princess is going to bite my head off if you come back with scarring on your pretty face. I suggest we patch those up so he doesn’t have to taste your plaster when you try to kiss him.” Sehun deadpanned, lips thinning into a tight line – knowing this was going to be a long fight._
> 
> _“He probably won’t even be there when I get back.” Kai huffed._
> 
> _“You don’t know that, Kai.” Sehun offered, upturning a palm in suggestion._
> 
> _“I know that very well.” Kai spoke very softly as he sulked and he fidgeted with his legs, sliding slightly due to the sweatpants that he was wearing._
> 
> _“Bullshit and you know it.” Sehun frowned._
> 
> _“Ask yourself then Sehun, why would Min stay and wait? We’re not going back anytime soon.”_
> 
> _“Princess wouldn’t leave after everything that happened.” Sehun continued. “It’s more like he can’t leave after everything that has happened. I’m sure he’s waiting for you. You owe it to him especially after the way you were forced to leave him.”_
> 
> _“What if he thinks I was playing with him?”_
> 
> _“You’re both not teenagers anymore… You haven’t done anything to make him feel like that…”_
> 
> _“Yeah… it still doesn’t stop him from feeling like I’ve used him.” Kai locked his jaw, remembering how he had implied that the night he was sent to scare Min into coming back to the Manor._
> 
> _“I don’t know about that but there is no issue with how you both feel about each other. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. And you’re stupidly obvious around him.” Sehun raised an eyebrow that Kai missed._
> 
> _“Is that really what you’re basing your argument on? Being the observer?” Kai scoffed._
> 
> _“It’s a force of habit.”_
> 
> _“Tell me then, Sehun, is this really all worth it? Look at what I do for a living, should I be putting him through this?”_
> 
> _“Why are you doing this, Kai?”_
> 
> _“To protect the Household.”_
> 
> _“Why?”_
> 
> _“To keep Min safe.” Kai murmured, seeing where Sehun was headed, “You know I hate you winning arguments with logic.” Kai grumbled._
> 
> _“I’m doing my job as the third wheel. You know even Princess sulks when he’s in a mood.”_
> 
> _“Really?” Kai’s head perked up._
> 
> _His expression was child-like and something that always caught Sehun off guard. Sehun knew he was the younger between them both but he knew there was still something in Kai – nay, in Jongin that Sehun lacked – something Jongin had preserved in him when Sehun had discarded it as an angry little child._
> 
> _“Yeah, so I think he’d be anxious for you to come back. How long did you tell him that we would be gone?”_
> 
> _Kai snorted mirthlessly._
> 
> _“Three days.”_
> 
> _“It’s been almost a week, Kai.” Sehun stared with wide eyes._
> 
> _“Yeah, it’s quite the fuck-up already. I’m pretty sure his anger trumps his concern now.” Kai smiled faintly, “I’ve lost my only chance and he’s probably gone now, Sehun.”_
> 
> _Sehun moved closer until he was kneeling within the tub. He wrapped his good arm around him and embraced the older male._
> 
> _“Min will be there when you get back, Jongin. If not we go get him back, alright?” Sehun spoke the unofficial promise into Kai’s shoulder softly and gently._
> 
> _He pulled back and tried not to laugh at the expression Kai had on his face. He knew when Sehun used his real name, it was meant to be meaningful._
> 
> _Kai’s lips had parted and his eyes misted over._
> 
> _Sehun had to admit, he had liked Min and he knew Kai needed someone good like Min in his life. The perks of having someone like Min included squashing private moments between the two and teasing the young prince and as much as that made Sehun happy, it made Sehun happier that Kai was happy and had one unblemished spot in his life to treasure._
> 
> _As far as Sehun knew he was sure he’d spend the rest of his life with no ties to anyone in particular, so he’d leach off those two for happiness and Luhan needed his own and Sehun almost quite ruled out all the possible paths of happiness within his life._
> 
> _In truth, Sehun almost believed he needed nothing but a small pup to make him happy._
> 
> _Kind of like a best friend for Monggu, Sehun thought._
> 
> _Even with that thought lingering in his mind, he could only think about wild hair, a pair of bright eyes and the flash of a smile under dark lights._
> 
> _He turned his attention back to Kai who had still been staring but his eyes had welled up further and his bottom lip quivered a little more violently._
> 
> _“I swear to God if you cry, Kim Kai…” Sehun grumbled quickly, hiding the softened expression in his eyes from Kai as he seized the first aid kit that he hauled in with him._
> 
> _“Just because you got me to calm down doesn’t mean you get to patch me up. You’re probably the last person who I’d trust to tend me.” Kai was already putting up a fuss and squirming, trying to escape the tub but Sehun had pulled Kai down by his sweatpants and practically pinned the tanned male down to dress the bruises and cuts._
> 
> _“I swear to God, Oh Sehun, if you as so much as come near me with that anti-septic cream I’ll – LUHAN HYUNG, HELP!” Kai roared for the eldest male but ended up exploding into laughter as Sehun smeared the cream on Kai’s cheek playfully with a cheeky smile on his face._

He chided himself mentally before he nudged the bathroom door open silently with his socked foot.

He felt a lump in his throat at the familiar sight. Sehun could see how Kai had folded his entire frame into the tiny tub and had been facing away from the door. He could only see the tops of Kai’s denim clad kneecaps and his dark overgrown hair that was spilling over the bathtub as he grumbled under his breath – the words were too soft even in a room as tiny as the safe house’s bathroom. 

A heavy sigh is heard and the head lolls again, dark tufts splaying in the opposite direction.

Sehun had then taken to knocking on the door gently. 

“Go away, Luhan. If you won’t tell me anything about Sehunnie then don’t come and check up on me.” Kai snapped.

Sehun stifled a chuckle as he leaned on the doorframe, good side of his body shouldering all his weight.

“Really? I’m gone for a few hours and you’re throwing a temper tantrum in the bathroom again.” 

“You’re dead lucky I haven’t upturned your entire shitty room for giving us a scare like that, Sehun…” Kai huffed, glaring at the flower patterned tile in the wall. 

Sehun looked amused since Kai still hadn’t realised who he was talking to.

“Oh my god! Sehun!” Kai whirled around in the tub, jeans sliding smoothly for the swirl. 

Kai looked better – maybe a haircut to fix the long bangs brushing at his eyes and ears and the unshaped overgrown fuzz of his undercut – he looked good, minus the ferocious expression on his face. 

His skin glowed healthily under the poor lighting of the bathroom and his face was flushed from anger. It was a better image in comparison to the last time Sehun saw Kai sitting in the tub – sallow faced and covered in bloodied bandages. The only thing that seemed to mar Kai’s face at the moment was the nasty nick across his face that was at that moment a thin scabbing line of red. 

“You’re back!”

Kai made a motion to get out of the tub then froze. He then remembered he wasn’t just mad at Luhan but at Sehun too. He retreated further into the further end curve of the tub, practically sinking into the dip of it before he folded his arms across the chest with a mighty glare at the younger. Sehun had in turn rolled his eyes at how dramatic Kai was being. 

“Where were you, Sehun?” Kai frowned. 

“On a walk for groceries?” He shrugged theatrically.

“Are you really clinging to that bullshit excuse? Where were you really?” Kai spat – not really angry but more concerned.

“Well, I really did go shopping. I don’t have anything that I bought though. Come into the common area and I’ll tell you and Luhan.” 

“No, you tell me everything now and don’t you dare lie and coerce Luhan into going along with your lies.” Kai fussed, disdain twisting his lips. 

“I won’t lie.” 

_Maybe not too much… it’s being done with good intentions, I swear._

Sehun sighed as the sensation of déjà vu washed over him and he fought the urge to smile. 

He crossed into the tiny bathroom until he reached the tub. Sehun had stepped into the tub before he dropped to his knees and pulled Kai in for a hug. It was more for himself than reassuring Kai. He wished he could tell Kai everything. Tell him and come clean so he wouldn’t be disappointed with Sehun when Kai possibly discovered the things that would make Kai regret knowing him and probably break their friendship. 

“Why would I lie to you, Kai?” The younger pulled back from the hug, eye smile making the crescents crinkling before the older – hoping to hide the guilt he was carrying. 

Kai fixed Sehun with a look, his eyebrows furrowing moodily and eyes calculating as he stared at the younger. 

_What are you looking for, Kai?_

“Well?” Sehun distracted him. 

“I have no reasons for you to lie to me.” 

“Exactly, you big idiot,” Sehun grinned and watched Kai scowl at him. He was verging on thin ice, “So will you come out of the bathroom now?”  

“Yes. But I expect an answer every single question I ask and you have to be honest… about everything. I want every detail.” Kai fussed, laying out demands. 

_He knows something is up._

_No. That’s just Kai being focused. Don’t panic._

“Anything you want, Nini.” Sehun chuckled, hoping to play it off nonchalantly. 

Sehun had got up and Kai had caught Sehun by the sleeve of the sweater. Sehun felt the anxiety creep into his veins but he still turned back to Kai. 

“Hmm, Kai?”  

“Are you alright? You don’t look good.”

“I’m…”

_I’m feeling guilty, Kai._

“Just very tired… things were a bit exciting while I was out so my shoulder is hurting and I just want to sleep for a bit.” Sehun nodded, almost agreeing with his own words decidedly.

“Nice. You rehearsed that one?” Kai sneered, “Go on, tell me the truth.” 

Sehun swallowed. 

He moved away, Kai’s hand falling away from his sleeve and he walked to the wall opposite the tub, turning his back to it before sliding down it to sit. 

“I’m feeling shit and I’m dead exhausted. I got into a few fights tonight.” He slumped in on himself, his head hanging low. 

“And somehow I feel like you haven’t told me the worst of your night yet…”

“No… I guess I haven’t.” Sehun snickered mirthlessly as he summed up his evening mentally; he spread his legs a bit before he crooked them at the knees, drawing them close on him like a defensive position before letting his head hang, glaring at the tiles on the floor. 

“I suppose you won though… yet something else is bothering you, right, Sehunnie?” Kai probed gently.

Sehun didn’t answer at first but then he looked up to find Kai’s steady gaze on him and Sehun knew he couldn’t keep up the eye contact – he averted his gaze with a slight tick in his jaw. The poor grey lighting in the bathroom told Sehun sunrise would come soon, the night sky was bluing with the light shade. 

“How are you feeling? You were asleep when I stepped out.” Sehun asked, looking for a distraction.

“Hmm. I’m feeling much better – Luhan hyung finally halved the last dosage of medication and it only hurts if I laugh.” Kai indulged Sehun with the change of topic.

“We really owe it to Lu. We would have been dead for sure if it had only been the two of us…” Sehun exhaled, amused at how hopeless they could be at times. 

“I know… but will we need to owe it to Luhan Hyung again after what you learnt tonight?” Kai tried to steer back to the details he wanted.

“Hopefully not.” Sehun rubbed open palms over the rough denim on his kneecaps.

The two of them sat for a moment longer in thick silence. Kai was almost waiting expectantly on Sehun while Sehun seemed to be stewing in his new found misery. 

Eventually Kai broke the silence.

“Sehunnie, don’t scare me like that again.” Kai spoke earnestly.

“I know.” He sighed and he still wouldn’t look at Kai.

“No, you don’t. Otherwise you wouldn’t have done what you did tonight. We’re a team now and that means you don’t have to shoulder everything on your own like you normally do.” Kai frowned as he scolded Sehun.

“I wasn’t trying to do th–“ Sehun was trying to protest. 

“Don’t lie to me, Sehun. I don’t like the feeling that you’re already trying to hide things form me. I can see it on your face. You’re busy trying to come up with lies and excuses to sugar coat whatever happened tonight. It isn’t right to me to withhold information and it sure as hell isn’t right to make Luhan do things like that.” Kai scolded Sehun softly. 

“I know I know. It’s just… it’s all my fault so don’t hold anything against Hyung. I made him do it so just be angry with me for this. Luhan is… too nice and he doesn’t realise it. We get that benefit because he’s our Hyung.” Sehun explained, the fondness in his tone was crystal clear to Kai and he was glad there was one more person in the world that Sehun could trust and count on without a doubt.

“Look, it wasn’t something I planned but it happened to play out that way. I’m not always dying to play vanguard you know.” He clucked his tongue with mild irritation surfacing.

Kai hummed, “So the Emperor’s Sons found you?” 

“Hmm… We knew this was coming though.” 

“We did,” Kai agreed while nodding, “But we didn’t prepare for it.” 

“It didn’t matter. They had everything figured out on their side. They didn’t leave room for a differing opinion of sorts. We wouldn’t have been able to change anything.” 

“Who did you meet with Sehun?” 

“The Emperor.” 

“Run that by me again?” Kai blinked owlishly for the moment, unsure of whether or not he had heard Sehun correctly.

“I met the Emperor.” Sehun reiterated his words slowly.

“I’m not in a joking mood right now, Sehun.” He bristled. 

“Do you think I’m joking about this?” He shot Kai a look, looking panicked with red rimmed eyes.

There is a beat between them. 

“ _Shit_ …” Kai hissed under his breath, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s not as bad as you think it is.” Sehun tried to comfort his best friend feebly.

“Really?” Kai deadpanned. 

Sehun snorted unabashedly.

“Alright, maybe not but it could be worse and the Master has been spared for now but there will be another Household Head murder. The Shin Household if I remember correctly.”

“Eh? Really? That old man has had it coming for years – no one liked him within the Inner Circle but he had good connections. I wonder what took them so long before they got to him.” 

_His right hand in command. That’s what bought him time. Until I watched how he was shot dead tonight._

“The Emperor has this method to his madness.” Sehun made a vague gesture.

“Alright, so what makes it not so bad?” 

“I may have done something to convince the Emperor to not order the hit on Lee Household.” 

“Uh huh… so what’s the catch?” 

“That’s what I need to talk about with you and Luhan hyung. We may need to plan a little and head back to Lee Household.” Sehun explained.

“Then we best get going. I’m keen to hear what you have to say.” Kai had a determined look about him, so ready to tackle whatever will come his way.


	30. B R C 2 8: M E L O D Y : T R U T H S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh hello little lovey. This is the second part of my double update this weekend. If you already haven't read the first one please hop back a chapter so you don't get confused.
> 
> Okay fuck I have to talk about how much I love SeKai and really I personally ship them but I can't see them as anything but bestest bros in BRC. 
> 
> This chapter is a lot of plot and conflict resolution and apologies and resolving what couldn't be resolved and literally a flaming heap of bromance and banter as they soldier on like champs through thick and thin.
> 
> [Rant Over]
> 
> Please enjoy the chapter.

B R C 2 8: M E L O D Y : T R U T H S 

 

_A week and a half later:_

Kim Kai was sweating. He was overexerting his mind and body at the same time to catch up with the last five weeks he had lost. He seemed to be running his routine on his muscle memory as his mind had been occupied. 

After a week of light stretches and jogging, Kai had slipped back into his normal gruelling workout to burn off all the weeks of softened muscles back into his expected level of fitness.

Currently it had been day three of his new workout. It was a nice change for Kai. There was something to look forward every morning when flipped his bed against the wall to make space for his and he had been mulling over what the Emperor had offered through Sehun for the safety of Lee Household. 

However it had been a few strange days since the night Sehun returned, he seemed hesitant about the way he had answered questions and had been shutting himself off, more so than he normally did.

The strangest part of it all was that he was avoiding Kai the most. It had set Kai’s teeth on edge the more he thought about it because although Luhan was a great buffer and middleman, he was just as clueless which made Kai come to the conclusion that Sehun had been hiding secrets. 

Of course, not much could be done with his system full of medication and his head heavy but then two nights ago he happened to catch Sehun in the common room when Luhan had finally gone to bed.

 

> _“So The Emperor wishes to command the Inner Circle of the Mafia?”_
> 
> _Kai summed from his spot on the sofa in the common area._
> 
> _Sehun cursed softly as he stepped back in, clearly being caught on his way from his smoke before he turned in for the night. He was hopping that if he had stayed in the shower until the geyser ran out of hot water, Kai would have fallen asleep._
> 
> _He had been purposefully dragging out tasks and avoiding all sorts of situations so that he and Kai wouldn’t have the chance to talk alone because Sehun knew he was in trouble and the he wouldn’t able to lie face to face._
> 
> _“Yup.” Sehun popped the p and nodded slowly, stuffing his zippo into his sweatpants pocket._
> 
> _And for once, Kai actually felt like punching Sehun with serious intent. His answers have being nothing but short and elusive as of late and Kai was growing irritated with how little Sehun was saying._
> 
> _“The news reached the Undercity today; the Shin Household is done for. Shin Eun Hae is dead.” Kai leaned forward, tapping the newspaper on the coffee table._
> 
> _“The Emperor did say he’d have to compensate for the trouble we caused and the fact that it was much too early to think about Lee Household and he did say Shin Household was next.”_
> 
> _“That leaves the Master with only three households to manage everything before the Yakuza eats it all up.” Kai bit on his lip thinking before flicking his gaze to Sehun, who didn’t look back at him._
> 
> _“Not really. The Emperor’s Sons have been the ones to claim the fallen households once a head has been wasted. There might be no interference from the Yakuza.” Sehun nodded as he slipped into his seat on the other end of the sofa Kai was seated on._
> 
> _It annoyed Kai. Sehun wouldn’t even look at him anymore. He didn’t like the sudden rift in their communication and behaviour. He didn’t like having a wall in between him and Sehun. He needed clarity and Sehun was in no giving mood for that._
> 
> _The two sat in silence for a bit; Sehun had been sitting with a jiggling knee while Kai brooded. He was thinking of ways to start a conversation with someone who clearly didn’t want to be there but was too scared to leave the room altogether._
> 
> _“How has he been doing it?” Kai questioned seriously._
> 
> _Sehun felt like tsk’ing out aloud because this was where things got difficult. Kai had finally started asking the unanswerable questions._
> 
> _“The newspapers said all the Heads have been wasted in their own offices.” Kai watched Sehun raised an eyebrow._
> 
> _“I don’t want to know what the newspapers are telling us, Sehun. What did the Emperor tell you that night?”_
> 
> _“My answer hasn’t changed from the first time I’ve explained. He’s been using a rather unique approach that we hadn’t considered when we first when straight into this, Kai.” Sehun shrugged._
> 
> _“Be clear with me then. What was the Emperor’s approach? You haven’t elaborated on that at all.”_
> 
> _“He’s got a specific target in relation to each Master of each household.” Sehun tried to word himself carefully._
> 
> _“Those could be all different and various people. Each Master could have their own target of interest and that does seem all too exhausting and time consuming for the Emperor’s Sons.”_
> 
> _“Well it seems that they’re in no rush and they’re doing enough groundwork to ensure they have no mistakes when they take over a Household.”_
> 
> _“The only way I see it is that all of the Masters have families and the common target would be the heirs to their households but all of the heirs are fine – not a single one of the Households heirs are dead.” Kai had crossed his arms over his chest and thought hard, mentally piecing things together, “In fact, all the heirs are all stepping in for their late parents.”_
> 
> _“That is true.”_
> 
> _“But that doesn’t add up, does it? We wouldn’t have left the Manor at all in that case. We would have just sent Min away to some place safe and waited it out while protecting the Master. The Manor can be made into a fort if we really concentrated the forces correctly.”_
> 
> _“It’s someone else that they’ve been targeting…” Sehun hung his head._
> 
> _“Who?” Kai asked softly, urging Sehun on, “Don’t hid information from me, Sehun. I know what you told us that night you got back was actually a very well-constructed version that left out all the ugly parts to it and somehow it was enough to placate Luhan Hyung but it wasn’t for me and I’ve left it be all this time in the hopes you would come to me when you were ready but frankly I can’t ignore it any longer and this just may end up a hindrance more than a help to our plans. So talk.”_
> 
> _Sehun sighed._
> 
> _“Its’s the Masters’ right hands. That’s how they’ve been operating. They’ve been baiting the right hands and they were given the same offer that I was given. The Emperor has been twisting the old Masters by their wrists with the very men and women they’ve entrusted their lives with.”_
> 
> _“So that’s why the Dragons knew who I was that night.” He frowned as more piece clicked into place for him, “And what of those who have resisted, Sehun?” Kai asked._
> 
> _“I don’t know, Kai…” Sehun lied weakly._
> 
> _“Why do I feel like you’re not telling the truth?”_
> 
> _“Let’s say I am telling the truth and let’s not dwell on that.” Sehun had a tick in his jaw._
> 
> _“No. If that was the case, why are the heirs suddenly scrambling with no right hand at their side? Tell me what has happened to the other right hands.” Kai asked very slowly, his tone hard and punching with every word uttered._
> 
> _“They’ve been dealt with…” He trailed off._
> 
> _Sehun’s answer hung heavily in air and Kai didn’t need Sehun to elaborate any further because he understood what that meant._
> 
> _“Oh.” Kai breathed, finally understanding why Sehun had been evading him all this time, “So that’s it?” Kai laughed hollowly, “I’m being set up to die?”_
> 
> _“No!” Sehun panicked, finally looking at Kai and reaching out to grasp Kai’s shoulder, “It’s different with you and Lee Household.”_
> 
> _“How so?”_
> 
> _“The Emperor didn’t expect you to be involved with me, Kai. It’s different because… I have his interest and all you need to know is that I’ve managed to steer it away. The option of killing you is off the table. The Emperor’s Sons won’t harm you.”_
> 
> _“Why not? You know exactly what the Emperor is asking of us. He wants me to go back there and serve my Master to him on silver platter under the guise of a fake business deal that we aren’t even sure that will go through.” Kai snapped at Sehun, He shrugged off Sehun’s hand and stood._
> 
> _“I just know it won’t end up that way.” Sehun urged, looking up at Kai._
> 
> _“It’s exactly how it will end up. It’s not even about my life my life that I’m worried about anymore. Well, okay, that is a bit of a lie but yes, maybe I am because I know the Master is going to see it as I’ve failed and my usefulness to him is reduced to zilch.”_
> 
> _“You don’t know that, Kai…” Sehun started softly, catching the hem of Kai’s long sleeved black sleeping shirt._
> 
> _“No. I do. He’d actually kill me in his paranoia. I’ve seen it. He’s fucking terrified by the idea of them alone and he’d do anything to flee and I hate that I can’t put my faith in my own boss because I know the Master will throw my life away to save himself. It feels futile, even if I do avoid the Emperor’s Sons, I’m still dead. And the saddest part of it all is that this news hasn’t inspired the slightest urge to betray Lee Hyun Woo because I feel so fucking indebted that its right to owe everything to him and I’m already carrying the guilt of being in love with his fucking son! Do you even have the slightest idea of what a position I’m in?” Kai exploded; he tugged his shirt out of Sehun’s grasp to pace._
> 
> _Sehun couldn’t hold it against Kai he had close to four weeks to stew in silence and mull over all the regret and grudges he’s had and suddenly he finds out he just may lose his life because of his own Master’s stubbornness._
> 
> _“Kai, fucking listen to me when I say it won’t happen! You’re overthinking things way too far ahead.” Sehun got up, stood in front of Kai and gripped him by the shoulders, halting and stilling him in that spot._
> 
> _“Why? What insight do you have that sees me alive in this situation? I’d love to hear what you have to offer.” He laughed hysterically._
> 
> _“The Emperor has no desire to kill you…” He started but Kai cut him off before he could go on._
> 
> _“That only applies if we do what he asks of us and that won’t happen because the fucker I work for is the most stubborn man to exist, Sehun. You don’t tell Lee Hyun Woo what to do with his power. He won’t have it that way.”_
> 
> _“Regardless of what your Master decides you’re still alive.” Sehun assured him softly, weakly shaking at his shoulders._
> 
> _“How?” Kai questioned bleakly, the word was loaded with emotion. A part of Kai still felt the urge to scream yet the other part wanted to hurt something. It wasn’t of any use. He was fighting a battle that he’d lose before he even began._
> 
> _“Just trust me on this!” Sehun snapped._
> 
> _“What did you do?” Kai locked eye contact with Sehun._
> 
> _“Dammit! Nothing. Think for a moment, Kai. The Emperor thought it would be a cleaner option to deal with me rather than kidnapping you and interrogating you. Maybe that lure of the warehouse was a chance to get you but when the Dragons found me I guess they swayed the Emperor into dealing with me.” Sehun admitted._
> 
> _“Why you? What’s the catch to your deal with the Emperor?” Kai questioned Sehun._
> 
> _“No catch. It was just an agreement that seemed better for both parties.”_
> 
> _“Both parties?” Kai echoed mockingly, “You say it like you’re okay with it…”_
> 
> _“I really am fine with it… it works out in our favour.” Sehun reassured him._
> 
> _“What was the agreement exactly?”_
> 
> _“The deal was that I come back to you and tell you that your Master has to meet with the Emperor and no one gets hurt.”_
> 
> _“You’re not telling me everything.” Kai growled, growing frustrated with the lie, “If no one gets hurt then he could have dealt with me. The Dragons had us that night. We had no chance of escape so that means they could have easily taken both you and I but they didn’t! And that means they had already known something else about either of us at that point and they’re only using it against us now! So what do they know that they have to use against you?!” Kai pushed at Sehun._
> 
> _The young staggered two steps back but didn’t retaliate._
> 
> _“Of course, I’m not telling you everything but that doesn’t mean I’m leaving out anything crucial.” Sehun scoffed, “Besides how am I supposed to know what the Dragons and the Emperor are planning?! I’m also just a middleman in this, Kai. I don’t like this as much as you do.” Sehun scowled._
> 
> _“That’s not funny, Sehun… I can tell you’re lying right now to my face so tell me, what else?”_
> 
> _“The Golden Lotus does excellent steak and I don’t even know how much it was because I didn’t pay for it.” Sehun shared in a deadpan._
> 
> _“Sehun…” Kai growled, gripping Sehun biceps._
> 
> _“What?!” Sehun clucked his tongue and jerked out of Kai’s grip._
> 
> _“What the fuck, Sehun?” Kai snapped._
> 
> _“What the fuck indeed, Kai. Why the fuck are you attacking me when I’m being transparent with you.” Sehun huffed._
> 
> _Kai scoffed, “Transparent?! We’ve been friends for years and I know your habits and I can tell you that you weren’t yourself ever since you came back from your visit to the Emperor.”_
> 
> _“Obviously I can’t be myself! This is fucking stressful and we’ve come up with no plan as yet and we’re literally stuck between Lee Household and the Emperor’s Sons. I haven’t seen a clear option yet and you want to pick a fight with me because you think I’m hiding vital information from you.” Sehun snapped, feeling bile coating his tongue with the accusatory words._
> 
> _“We would have already come up with a plan together if you just told the truth and explained the missing chunks so we don’t have to end up winging the gaping holes in our fucking strategy.” Kai gritted his teeth._
> 
> _“No, the strategy should be flawless. There shouldn’t be any missing chunks. Regardless of what your bastard of a Master decides when we put that offer forward, it’s not your business anymore.”_
> 
> _“It’s still my fucking business! I protect that bastard as you casually labelled. I was made to do that. That is my purpose!”_
> 
> _“No! You’re purpose as his right hand is to help him run the business and you’ve done that and you still will even if he has to give in to the Emperor. He can’t kill you if the Emperor asks something from us. If anything; I’ll be left to take the blame because I brought trouble to the doorstep. And you can’t deny that, Kai!” Sehun huffed._
> 
> _“Are you listening to yourself, Sehun?” He sounded exasperated with Sehun._
> 
> _“Yes I am! I know exactly what I am talking about and maybe you should listen to me.” The younger scowled and gave Kai a hard stare._
> 
> _“Is that why you’re so confident with your deal with the Emperor?! How do you know that he’ll even keep to his word? Because we both know my Master would rather die than be dictated by someone else. He became the Don of this Mafia Circle not by his friendships and business ties. He’s a man who has wanted power and will always want to keep power and nothing will stop him because he’s a man that had let go of all inhibition; he’s had nothing to lose after his wife died. He’s practically untouchable.”_
> 
> _“He would be wise to remember he has a son.” Sehun gave an indifferent tone._
> 
> _“Don’t bring Min into this, Sehun!” Kai felt his nerves grate._
> 
> _“No, he’s as much as a part of this not matter how much you shelter him from it. You have him to lose as well, so don’t pretend like that thought doesn’t scare you.” Sehun turned steely cold as he retorted, knowing he was winding Kai up._
> 
> _“Sehun… shut up before you say something you regret.” Kai threatened softly, a tick making itself visible in his jaw._
> 
> _“No.” Sehun hissed, “I’m going to say it anyway. You’re going to have to trust me on this and listen when I say the Emperor will keep to his word. He’ll hold up his bargain if we do the bare minimal.”_
> 
> _“How can you be so sure?!” Kai scoffed._
> 
> _“That is for me to worry about and you have other people to worry about so we’ll deal with it like that.” Sehun snapped and turned to leave the room._
> 
> _“Don’t fucking walk away from this, Sehun. We went through one hell of a night with the Dragons that we can barely say we survived and now you’ve told me fuck all about your encounter with the Emperor because I’m supposed to trust you?!”_
> 
> _Sehun stopped dead and stilled._
> 
> _Kai fell silent at that moment, realising how that came across. He wasn’t suspecting Sehun of anything aside from the fact that he may be done something unnecessarily dangerous or got himself into far much more trouble than Kai or even Lee Household was even worse._
> 
> _He watched Sehun’s square out his tensed up shoulders._
> 
> _“Do you doubt me?” Sehun had barely turned back, regarding Kai aloofly with a flat tone as he spoke over his shoulder but Kai knew it stung for Sehun._
> 
> _“Trusting you isn’t the issue. I want to know what exactly you’ve done that you’re shouldering on your own. What exactly have you done that the Emperor has put his faith in you and it giving you so much leeway?!” Kai demanded forcefully as he reached out and pulled Sehun back to face him._
> 
> _“What does it matter when things are clearly working in our favour?” Sehun gritted his teeth._
> 
> _Kai pushed him back against the wall and Sehun landed with a grunt, “Are you hearing yourself?! This is the fucking Emperor’s Sons. They’ve killed just about anyone who they’ve come into contact with since claiming this fucking city as their turf. You’ve willing walked into that madman’s plan probably already knowing it was a fucking failure before it even begun. It scared the fuck out of me because I don’t know what you’ve signed off to the Emperor for you to buy my life out of the equation altogether and now you’re openly lying to me, trying to play a fucking hero. It fucking hurts Sehun, don’t you trust me?” Worry and frustration marred Kai’s features as he fisted at Sehun’s shirt._
> 
> _“It’s nothing like that. You’re overreacting Kai, because I don’t play hero. You know that better than anyone else. The only thing you’ve got to worry about this deal is that you need to protect Min and find a way for your Master to not kill you once we get back! I’ll deal with the Emperor’s Sons myself. I have the leverage because of my history with his Dragons.” Sehun spat every word out at Kai._
> 
> _Kai had used his other hand to fist the other side of Sehun’s shirt and leaned in, tightening his grip before he leaned his head on Sehun’s good shoulder. Sehun stilled, eyes widening in shock, he was pretty sure Kai was going to punch him with that look on his face. He was practically breathing his fury down Sehun’s neck with his furrowed eyebrows and gnashed teeth._
> 
> _But Kim Kai had leaned in until his head was resting on Sehun’s good shoulder, not uttering a sound._
> 
> _“What did you do, Sehunnie?” He asked softly, a small sob followed his question before he broke into soft crying, the small shudders that raked through Kai felt like earthquakes within that moment._
> 
> _Sehun had frustrated Kai until the point of angry tears._
> 
> _“I haven’t done anything.” He curled his arms around Kai._
> 
> _“Not yet.” He hiccupped._
> 
> _“No, not yet…” He snickered mirthlessly and felt his head pound with the sudden headache that felt like a sledgehammer yet he somehow remembered to stroke down the length of Kai’s spine absentmindedly to calm him down._
> 
> _“What are you going to do?”_
> 
> _“Tame Dragons, Kai. I found a way that may work for us but I need you to trust me because I can’t tell you some of the things that I discussed with the Emperor. Will you let me carry that burden myself? I swear it really isn’t your problem.” He felt his head spin again._
> 
> _“That’s not the point, Sehun. How can we be on the same page and fight against the problem if I only know half of it.”_
> 
> _“You fight the half I gave you and let me fight my half and before you know it, we’ve won. I promise.” His arms tightened around Kai, as if Kai was going to slip through his hold in any moment._
> 
> _“This terrifies me, Sehun. Whether or not the Master dies, I’ll have no home to protect and I’ll lose Minnie in the process. That is if I haven’t already lost Minnie.”_
> 
> _“Princess isn’t going anywhere. He loves you.”_
> 
> _Kai doesn’t say anything but buries himself further into Sehun, the tremors running through Kai are more violent, even if they’re both silent._
> 
> _They stayed in silence again, Sehun wasn’t sure if he had anything more to say but he knows he has to apologise for the awful things he said._
> 
> _But Kai broke the silence._
> 
> _“Don’t die because of me, please. I don’t want my life if it costs yours. We’ve been doing this as a team all this time. I don’t think I’ll make it if I don’t have you to fall back on, Sehunnie.”_
> 
> _“I’m not going to die,” Sehun laughed softly, squeezing his best friend in his arms, “I may get hurt but I won’t die. That’s one thing I seemed to be good at. The Emperor is crazy but he’s smart. He’s being tactful about this and I’ve worked a plan with him that works in our favour but I need you to not worry about it.”_
> 
> _“The Emperor is going to come after you when the arrangement falls through, right?” Kai asked softly._
> 
> _“No, Kai.” **Yes, Jongin.**_
> 
> _“Are you lying about that?”_
> 
> _“No.” **Yes**._
> 
> _“What happens in our worst case?”_
> 
> _“Honestly?”_
> 
> _“Hmm…”_
> 
> _“If the arrangement falls through then the Master dies and you’ll be forced to run away to hide Minnie. Hide with him so the Emperor’s Sons never find the both of you.”_
> 
> _“And what about you?” Kai mumbled, voice laced with concern._
> 
> _“And what about me, Kai?” Sehun grinned mirthlessly into the air, knowing that Kai couldn’t see the way his eyes were stinging with hot tears._
> 
> **_Medusa will come for me. The Emperor will come for me. But I have to protect you._ **
> 
> _“Come with us, Sehun.” **Okay.**_
> 
> _“Absolutely not. I won’t third wheel the entirety of my exile.” He snorted and felt Kai wrap his own arms around Sehun’s slim waist._
> 
> _“Then will you hide on your own?”_
> 
> _“Yes.” **No.**  _
> 
> _“You’re lying to me, Sehunnie.”_
> 
> _“No.” **Yes.**_
> 
> _“Go find that pretty girl from that the club and hide far from the Undercity.”_
> 
> _“Absolutely.” **Not.**_
> 
> _“You’re so shit at reassurance, Sehun.” Kai made a garbled sound – something like a snort and scoff._
> 
> _“Everything we’ve just discussed is merely hypothetical because it won’t happen so there.” Sehun argued softly, no fight in his voice._
> 
> _He felt hot air flood his shoulder, Kai must have sighed or huffed, most probably huffed._
> 
> _“Sehun…”_
> 
> _“Yeah?”_
> 
> _“What you agreed to with the Emperor is dangerous, isn’t it?”_
> 
> _“Only if I don’t listen to him.”_
> 
> _“Then I’m going to convince the Master to let you have that freedom.”_
> 
> _“I’m nobody to your Household. Don’t do that. Just protect Minnie and try not to get shot up.” Sehun clucked his tongue._
> 
> _“What happened that night at Oasis Gardens, Sehun?” Kai pulled back and Sehun shut his eyes and sighed, leaning back against the wall. Sehun hoped not a trace of his emotions showed._
> 
> _“Wait… before that… I want to…” Sehun spoke staccato and slow, “I need to…” Kai watched how Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed and his bottom lip quivered. He breathed sharp and harsh through his mouth in a stuttering manner before he bit on his violently quivering lip._
> 
> **_“I’m so sorry, Jongin.”_ **
> 
> _Kai’s breath hitched when he heard Sehun call him by his real name. Sehun never did that unless he was feeling vulnerable._
> 
> _“Why?” Kai’s tone was almost coaxing._
> 
> _“Because I am. Because I really am fucking sorry. Because I owe you that at the very least. Because I lie. Because I’m hiding shit from you. Because I’ve been lying for years and it’s almost about to blow up in my face. Because I have so many secrets. Because I can’t change who I am. Because you deserve a better friend in life.” He poured all his regret into his heavy words and he felt the hot tell-tale trail slide down his cheek._
> 
> _“What’s bringing this on, Sehun?” Kai frowned even as he reached out to the tear on his cheek but Sehun got to it before Kai did, wiping it away viciously with the back of his knuckles._
> 
> _“I fight hard, Kai.” His gaze was heavy and serious, even though it was red rimmed, filled with tears he didn’t want to shed._
> 
> _“So?” Kai understood that Sehun had to work through it himself or else he’d be even angrier at himself later on._
> 
> _“I keep fighting and I can feel how tired I am and I’m not so sure if any of my fighting has amounted to anything. I’ve fought selfishly and I’ve never attached myself to anything. I don’t have anyone else but you to hold onto in this world, Jongin. I’ve always been alone and the Emperor kind of pointed that out to me.”_
> 
> _“How did he do that?”_
> 
> _“It doesn’t matter how but it’s how he’s testing me on what really matters to me… He’s mentioned something that I can’t share with you because it’s better that way. Maybe when this is all over I can tell you one day. But I need to apologise for all the hateful things I said earlier. I’m trying to find the best way out for us all. I didn’t mean to drag Min into it all. I was taking dirty shots.” He sighed softly, his shoulders sagging._
> 
> _Kai rubbed at his bicep gently._
> 
> _“Finally…” Kai sighed with a weak smile on his lips._
> 
> _“What are you talking about?” Sehun asked, leaning against the wall and pulling Kai with him as he rested his chin on Kai’s head._
> 
> _“Well, you’re finally giving me the honesty I’ve been asking for all this time. I can’t say I’m happy with it but I’ll deal with it.”_
> 
> _“No wait maybe –“_
> 
> _“Shut up and let me talk, Sehun.”_
> 
> _“Okay.” He mumbled softly._
> 
> _“I know you like to do things on your own because it’s how you operate and you’re not used to working where every detail has to be know but this is one of those times that you don’t have to force it to be like that. It’s okay to lean back on me and Luhan and let us carry part of the burden.” He comforted Sehun softly_
> 
> _“But…”_
> 
> _“But nothing. It was only now that I realised that I was being awful and putting unnecessary pressure on you. I guess I can step back for once and leave it to you. I can count on you.”_
> 
> _“No, I was wrong too.”_
> 
> _“Yes but you were right to mention Min though. I can’t shelter him completely but I’ll try my best at it. Maybe it didn’t have to happen this way but I’m glad we’re finally over this rift.”_
> 
> _“Yeah… it could have been handled better but it was needed or else we still wouldn’t be talking.” Sehun shook his head._
> 
> _There was a pause._
> 
> _“Hey, Jongin?”_
> 
> _“Hmm?”_
> 
> _“Are we okay now?”_
> 
> _“We’re okay…” Kai decided, “But you’re not allowed to die.”_
> 
> _Sehun burst into rich laughter, “Absolutely not. I promise.”_

It did help that they were finally back on good terms and that they could plan properly but they were left with very little time to plan correctly. 

It didn’t matter though when Kai really thought about it. There wasn’t much they could do especially when they couldn’t exactly predict how the Master would react. However there were a few things that they would definitely plan for. 

_Minnie._

Kai wondered for a very brief moment, amongst his range of foul emotions, if Min would be waiting in the Manor for him. He still remembered the pretty brown eyes glazed over and hazy before he left the pretty boy in his room. 

He was almost ninety-nine-point-nine percent sure that Min had left the Manor entirely and he took Kai’s heart with but a very very small part _(wow, when did Kim Kai starting lying to himself?)_ held onto the belief that there was a pretty dewy eyed male curled up in his wing between books and his flower eating pup, waiting for him to return, just like Kai had promised.

He knew he was late. 

Terribly so. 

But maybe Min would forgive Kai for being late. 

“Hey there sexy and swole!” A low whistle interrupted Kai during his last set of push ups. He looked up to find Sehun leaning against the door with arms crossed over his chest. 

“Hey yourself, must be nice to do that without popping a stitch.” Kai snorted as he sat up and ripped off his work out gloves before reaching for his towel and water bottle.

“I’m offended that you’d make fun of my shoulder injury. It was a deep and traumatising experience. I couldn’t even do the littlest of things.” Sehun scoffed. 

“But you could go get your hair dyed.” Kai raised an eyebrow as he smirked at the now blonde Sehun. 

“Hmm… Looks good, hey?” Sehun ran a hand through his short cropped blonde hair. 

“Sorry… not my type of blonde. Minnie is the better blonde.” 

“Ugh… you’re disgusting whipped.” Sehun shook his head. 

“You asked. Go find someone else to pump your ego.” Kai shrugged and then got off the floor. 

Sehun had dropped Kai’s bed back into place before he sprawled over it. 

“Hey Kai…” 

“Yeah?” 

“What are we exactly going to do when we get back to the Manor?” 

“Well, that’s the point of the next few days… we need to make a loose plan of action that works in our favour.” Kai sighed while dabbing the towel over his bare chest, “It’s bugging me that the Emperor’s Sons may interfere before we even get a chance to make out own move…” 

“Hmmm… I thought as much… but they won’t,” Sehun flicked out a blade, familiarising himself with the lightweight carbon fibre grip and flipping the black blade between his digits.  

“New blade?” 

“Yeah… a new set. A gift actually.” Sehun shared as he unsheathed and sheathed it a few times before he tossed it at Kai. 

“Custom made too…” Kai inspected, he was impressed with the quality of the weapon but then he saw the fine stitch in the leather sheathe.

“Wait. _KJH_ … Sehun, is this from who I think it is from?”

“We just may some time on our hands until we can get the Master to cooperate. We might have a set of friends.” Sehun shared.

“Again what did you do?” Kai asked.

“Let’s just say this is my way of letting you know a little bit more about what I won’t tell you about.” He grinned, “Everything Oh Sehun does is always done with a reason.” 

“Except going blonde.”

“Especially going blonde. I needed to change my look so I can maintain my low profile.” 

Kai barked out laughter at that statement, “All these years and you still don’t understand what a low profile means…” 

“I am offended. Don’t tell me how to do my job,” Sehun rolled his eyes, “At least I’m not orange or green again.” He shivered at the thought. 

“Nah… your worst was probably that rainbow hack job you had when you thought you were cool.” 

“Oi! Give me a fucking break…”

“Not a chance because you then made it metallic with an undercut and brushback… Ugh!” Kai gagged before he stuck his tongue out at Sehun with a cheeky look.

“I was seventeen and at the peak of being an angsty angry teen.” Sehun lifted his nose and sniffed.

“I’m still seeing angry and angsty…” Kai grinned.

Sehun threw a pillow at Kai, grinning back, “C’mon, we need to go plan with Luhan hyung so we can finally leave this fucking safe house.”

* * *

 

It had been cold and early when the trio stepped out of the safe house. 

“Why the fuck are we awake at such an unholy hour?” Sehun grouched; burrowing further into the dark muffler wound around him and over his large cream polar fleece jacket. It was a bit of a comical sight considering how low Sehun had his dark beanie pulled over his head; it had almost covered his eyes and all of his grumbling had come out muffled from behind his zipped up collar and muffler.

“We’re leaving now so that we get back to the Manor we can sleep before anyone decides to bother us. So you either, rest now and end up cranky later **OR** you be cranky now and be well rested when you need you people skills to count, pick Oh Sehun.” Kai snapped, he hadn’t the slightest bit of caffeine in his system so he wasn’t ready to deal with bratty Sehun. 

“Oh fuck off! I don’t have the mood to deal with you being all logical right now! I’m napping in the backseat, are you coming or what, asshole?” Sehun hissed. 

“You’re so fucking rude, Sehun… leaving Luhan hyung to drive like that! At least ask him first. You don’t mind do you, Hyung?” Kai yawned, already climbing into the backseat without hearing Luhan’s response, joining Sehun and used the opportunity to sprawl over the disgruntled blonde. 

Luhan chuckled, “You’re both lucky I’m a morning person, or we’d be done for.” He shook his head slightly and stifled his laugh when he found both Sehun and Kai a heap of limbs and draped jackets that were acting as blankets. 

“Mhmm… thanks Hyung…” Kai mumbled somewhere from the heap.

“Yeah, Lulu, you’re a star as always. Can we stop to buy cigarettes and coffee?” Sehun grumbled and found a spot to rest his head against the window.

He nodded, “Yeah, we’ll stop on the way.” 

“Whoo… Bro roadtrip.” Kai whooped sleepily and promptly fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is it from my updates this weekend. We're literally two chapters from closing part one and this is bloody exciting.
> 
> I just want to make a quick note here to really thank everyone for reading and staying with me through this long fic where I absolutely have no control. 
> 
> Really, it means a lot when I see readers and comments and kudos and it makes my day and it almost inspires me to please you guys even more.
> 
> Ahhh I think too much fluff and cheesy feels. So don't forget drop a kudos or a comment or talk to me. Somewhere my Twitter details should be around and.... 
> 
> I'm out. :p


	31. B R C 2 9:              R E N D E Z V O U S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Boy, buckle up. Things are about to get heated.   
> Well, this is technically the last chapter and the closing chapter to this arc that was focusing on Sehun and we finally tie in to our main story. (Next chapter is the Epilogue) 
> 
> anyway this chapter is long - like some 14 K words long and this is to hype the end of this book and give rise to the next book of BRC.
> 
> p.s this chapter is dedicated to JazzStoryreader! There's tons of Sehun feels in this chapter love! I hope you have a blast because all your comments has impacted on me in the best ways. Thank you for being the most awesome kind of support and your rants are the cutest! There aren't any Dragons here. I'm sorry. But they will be back.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter because I did.

B R C 2 9:              R E N D E Z V O U S

It wasn’t until they had stopped at the last garage that the maknaes had managed to finally perk up. The sun was climbing into the sky and the Undercity’s skyline had been left behind them as they ventured deeper into the natural long stretches of the Inner Circles’ estates and owned lands that were lined with neat hedges and fine rows of trees.

“Look alive, Kai! Fresh hot brewed coffee coming right up!” Sehun had appeared, a light spring in his gait as he trailed back to the car with a tray in hand. It was a bit hard to not notice the tall man heading Kai’s way with his blonde hair that was freed from his beanie shining in the strong morning sun. He had divested himself of his jacket. Kai could make out the cigarette tucked behind his ear while his scarf bounced around him while he had taken the moment to knock his sunglasses up high on his nose.

He had been grinning as he set down the little tray of drinks on the bonnet of the car before he took a deep and exaggerated inhale and moaned at the aromas of hazelnut and ground coffee. Kai chuckled as Sehun joined him, plopping down next to him, pulling up the sleeves of his black long sleeve tee to expose his forearms and popped his cigarette into his mouth.

“You’ve been dying for your smoke and coffee, haven’t you?” Kai jerked his chin towards the pack in Sehun’s hand, not really wanting to shift from his spot where he perched on the bonnet to soak up the sun rays despite how enticing the coffee smelt.

“Not really. It’s more like routine than stress. I’m not that stressed where I feel like chain smoking, you know?  Beside Luhan wouldn’t buy me cigarettes so I’ve been eating all his snacks as revenge.” Sehun explained animatedly, not minding how Kai leaned over him to get his cup of coffee.

“You’re lucky he’s gone to the bathroom and can’t hear this.” Kai sniggered, sipping generously and savouring the coffee.

“Yeah… well while Luhan Hyung isn’t here, I meant to ask…” Sehun removed the cigarette from his mouth and looked at Kai with a sober expression.

“Go on…”

“Have you figured out a place to take Min if you need to run and hide? I mean Luhan has contacts but I don’t think he can pull favours for us and while I know how to disappear; I don’t have the power to hide a Mafia heir and his boyfriend in my back pocket.” Sehun shrugged dolefully.

“Well, Minnie seems to have Changmin and Minho to count on as far as an overseas contact goes but to hide within the Undercity is hard. I can’t imagine any of these old Households offering us a place to hide if the Master dies, especially since the Bang Household is no more. They were the only ones we would have been able to count on in terms of hiding.”

“Kai, about Bang Household…” Sehun began a little unsteady, thinking back to seeing Ravi in Elysium.

“What about them?”

“What have you heard about them lately?” Sehun fished, to see how much Kai knew.

“The Bangs and Lees go back. The Master and Bang Yong Min were long term business partners, it started when the Undercity still hadn’t established the Inner Circle and they had protected each other when the Mafia wars had first started back in the 80’s. So by extension that meant Minnie and Bang Yong Guk were friends. However Yong Min-sshi fell ill so Yong Guk hyung was running their side of the business for quite a while… that was until I heard he had been murdered.” Kai frowned as he explained, “Why are you bringing up Bang Household?”

“I met Ravi.” Sehun sighed softly because he knew exactly how Kai interpreted his words. The shock on his face was clear as day as Kai’s eyes widened.

“Sehun, you said all the right hands were dealt with by the Emperor’s Sons before their Master was killed. How is it that Ravi is still around even though Yong Guk is dead?” Kai looked unnerved, almost unwilling to want to hear Sehun’s response.

“Your guess is as good as mine. I didn’t even get to talk to Ravi myself. The Emperor mentioned it, told me about what kind of corner he forced Ravi into and he… I guess Wonshik caved.” Sehun huffed heavily as he explained.

“They were best friends from childhood, Sehun. He couldn’t have…” Kai looked a little shell shocked.

“Well, we don’t know, Kai. When last did you see Ravi?”

“Some weeks before Yong Guk was murdered – it was the inner circle meeting when all the Heads and right hands were present to decide on the new successor for Bang Household.” Kai summed up.

“Shit.” Sehun t’sked; he knew he’d have to talk it over some other time about why it took so long for Bang Household to fall to the Emperor’s Sons if the Head was dead for weeks prior. But he was quiet, letting the sad reality of the situation sink in.

“Kai?” Sehun questioned.

“Hmmm…”

“Would you do it? Kill the Master if he doesn’t agree?”

“I can’t… There are too many reasons why but most of them narrow down to a life debt that I can only pay through my loyalty and Minnie.” Kai sighed, “You and I both know killing in beyond pulling a trigger.”

“I do… so where do we go from there since we’ll be on the defence?” Sehun asked, hard expression barely masked by his shades.

“I don’t know what we’re going to do. I was hoping to have a few more days at the Manor to settle this but I may not have that luxury. Come to think of it, I don’t even have my old apartment in the Undercity anymore.” Kai clucked his tongue softly.

“Take mine.” Sehun said immediately.

“What about you?”

“I’ll just rent another one. Problem solved.” Sehun shrugged.

“Sehun, you can’t –“

“I can and I will, Jongin. This is more than me repaying all the times I crashed at the Manor when I was in tough spot. I want the both of you to be safe and I can assure you that no one will bother you in that area. It’s a safe spot before you can leave altogether.”

“Where is it?”

“Yakuza’s red light district within the HUB,” Sehun stated and Kai choked on his coffee.

“You’re joking?” Kai coughed, a little bug eyed at the idea of staying in the red light district, “Well, that’s kind of convenient for us. I wouldn’t be surprised if the two are linked.” Kai mumbled more to himself than anything else.

“Relax, related or not, this friend who owns the apartment will gladly cover you guys.” Sehun grinned, “You know I was thinking of getting one of those Yakuza tattoos myself… not so sure how blue ink will look against my skin though.”

“Why?”

“Coz they’re cool and it’s a wicked way to make people shit themselves without even uttering a word.” Sehun explained as if he was stating something obvious.

“No – Sehun, that’s not what – I meant,” Kai stopped and sighed, shooting an annoyed look.

“Oh!” Sehun perked up finally realising what Kai was really asking, grinning sheepishly, “He owes me a favour.” Sehun cheesed; a knowing glint in his eye that clearly told Kai ‘don’t ask about it.’

“Sehun…” Kai steered the conversation in another direction before his curiosity got the better of him.

“Hmm…” He hummed around a sip of coffee.

“It doesn’t have to play out this way you know… even though we’ve planned for it to go this way.”

“Stop.” Sehun insisted firmly, “I don’t want to hear it. I know what happened has put you in a position that is in no way favourable. I know the Master is not going to take this well and even though you were in charge of the operation – I lead the operation and I got us into trouble. So it’s only natural I take responsibility for whatever happens after you talk to the Master.”

Kai didn’t have to look to know that Sehun was frowning behind this large dark frames but that didn’t stop him from frowning himself, the circumstances of the situation left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Don’t be stupid, Sehun. This has always been a team effort. You can’t just change that because you feel like it.”

Sehun laughed; it was a low and soft before he smiled at Kai. He didn’t like how lonely and wistful Sehun’s smile was but Sehun tucked his cig behind his ear with his free hand and then reached out to clasp Kai’s shoulder.

“Kai, we’ve always been a team but we both know how much I suck at playing with rules. I want all the crowning glory to myself, you know, so let me have it for once. Don’t steal my thunder when I have the opportunity of fighting an Emperor all by myself.” He grinned.

“You fucking idiot.” Kai tackled the younger into a crushing hug as Kai’s arms tightened around Sehun’s ribs. Sehun’s eyes widened, not expecting such an aggressive reaction and dropped his take away coffee cup in the process, “Do you really enjoy tormenting me like this? For once, just once I wanted to help you and you want to do it all by yourself.”

“Now look who is being the idiot… You’d really think I would turn it down. I’m doing this because this least I could do it for you. No one has kept me protected in the way that you have, Jongin.” Sehun grinned and nuzzled Kai, wrapping his own arms around the shorter.

“But what if you never come back?” Kai fisted at Sehun’s shirt on the sides as he held onto the maknae, voice thick and muffled.

“Did ten year old you ever doubt that I’d come back when you left the drug den?”

“No. You always come back, Sehun.” Kai mumbled, pouting a little into Sehun’s shoulder.

“Exactly. I always come back and this time is no different than any of the others. It just that this time it feels a lot closer to home, doesn’t it?” Sehun seemed cool and smug as he hugged Kai firmly.

“This is literally my fucking backyard, you brat. This isn’t even remotely funny.” Kai sounded mildly miffed but the wobble in voice was a dead giveaway on how he really felt.

“You’ve been raring for a proper cry, haven’t you?” Sehun snickered softly, delving a hand into Kai’s hair while the dark haired man sniffed a little more sharply.

“You can’t cry. Princess will quite literally murder me.” Sehun gave a breathless laugh as he coaxed with soothing strokes to his hair to help Kai to unwind from his emotional state.

“What makes you think that Minnie will be at the Manor when we get back? Do you understand how terrified I am about going back? I’m not sure I can go back and face the Lee family, especially after hiding from them for so long. I’ve failed to stop a threat from looming over them. I don’t blame him for leaving but I know I won’t be able to handle both broken pride and a broken heart, Sehun.” Kai looked at Sehun with bared teeth, a tick in his jaw to stop himself from crying on the spot.

“Princess is stubborn; I think he stopped waiting for you, Kai,” Kai’s face fell with Sehun’s words, “Let me finish before you turn pale.” Sehun wrinkled his nose for Kai jumping the gun on his words.

“What the fuck more could you have to say after devastating me like that?” Kai snapped.

“I think he’s still sticking around purely to pick a fight with you. He doesn’t seem like the type that backs down from matters especially when those matters involve you. He thinks a lot about the concept of the two of you together. I’ve seen him doing it when he thinks you and everyone else isn’t looking so there may be more to you and Princess before you have a broken heart, my friend.”

 “How the fuck is that exactly supposed to make me feel better, Sehun?” Kai grouched even though he did feel better with the idea of Min still being there, even if it meant fighting with Minnie – _no, it’s fighting for Minnie._

“It’s not… I guess. It just means you can focus on the other matters with your little heart break crisis being averted.” Sehun gave a tiny shoulder shrug.

“I supposed you’re right.” Kai moped and pressed his forehead into Sehun’s shoulder again, sighing deeply.

“God, does Princess even realise what a huge cry baby you are? I mean, how are you even the top in the relationship?” Sehun snickered.

“I’m an excellent top.” Kai pouted.

“I wouldn’t know and neither does Princess yet so don’t toot your own horn if you have no evidence to back it up.” Sehun sounded smug until he yelped loudly when Kai elbowed him in the ribs.

“Owww… fuck. I’m telling Princess.” Sehun yapped.

“Telling who?” Luhan had returned with a plastic bag in his grasp filled with road food.

“Princess.” Sehun hissed the nickname, rubbing at the sore spot in his side.

“Princess?” Luhan was slightly confused while Kai bit down on a smile.

“Oh, right. You need to meet other Princess I know. It’s Lee Min. He’s Master Lee’s son. Yeah, he isn’t around all that often but he’s, like, Kai’s complicated-boyfriend-but-not-boyfriend and they’ve been all over each other since they were angsty teenagers. It’s like disgustingly sweet if you see them now, man. It will have you feeling all the feels, Lulu.” Sehun yapped on and Kai found it amusing how the maknae brought Luhan up to speed on the events of the mansion some seven weeks ago.

But then Oh fucking Sehun opened his mouth.

“Don’t use the sofa in Kai’s library; they tried to fuck on it.”

Kai hurled his fist at Sehun in retaliation, making the blonde yowl as he crashed into the side of the car.

“What the fuck, Kai? First my fucking coffee and now me! I’m this close to drop kicking you.”

“Try it!” He pinned Sehun on the bonnet while he had regarded Luhan with a smile, “To correct Sehun’s outrageous lie, it was our first fucking kiss.”

“That’s cute… I guess?” Luhan looked more panicked than convinced of the entire story. Kai merely grinned as he punched Sehun again, not breaking face to face contact with Luhan and ignored the yelp. “There was no fucking involved. Whatsoever.”

He punched again and grinned when he heard Sehun howl and protest angrily before he glared down at the curled up blonde on the bonnet, “And I don’t think there ever will be fucking involved as long as you keep cock blocking me, you brat.” Kai burst out as he tried to pinch Sehun, while the younger managed to give Kai the slip and was dashing just out of Kai’s reach, curling his large frame behind Luhan with breathless laughter and protests.

“So you _were_ going to fuck Princess?” Sehun snickered.

“Of course I want to! And so does Minnie! But I wasn’t going to do it on the sofa for the first time! Besides you don’t let us breathe.” Kai groaned while the other two laughed, “Luhan hyung, you don’t get it. He’s ruined every single moment I had with Minnie.” Kai protested seriously while Luhan had been laughing with the things Sehun was whispering to him about Kai and Min.

“Well, Luhan, he’s all yours. Enjoy his moping and complaining. I’m going to have my smoke so we can leave. In the meantime, reflect on the fact that you should be thankful that it is me and not anyone else in that Manor that caught you guys every single time.”

Sehun had walked over to the designated smoking area. It was a neat little area tucked away beside the rest stop shop and far enough to be out of danger from the petrol pumps. Sehun had pulled the cig from behind his ear and placed it to perch on his lips while he fished out his zippo lighter from his sweatpants pocket.

He lit up and inhaled heavily, filling his lungs until he felt the smoke cutting at the back of his throat. He exhaled slow and steady as he thought about what was going to happen when he gets back to the Manor. Once the Master found out, he was probably going to have a lot of enemies around him.

He’d be surrounded and he’d be treated as a hostile. He knew he’d have to play as harmless as possible so that he wouldn’t add to how suspicious he appeared and especially so when it came to someone like the Master who was probably being ruled by paranoia rather than their tact. He needed to help Kai’s case as much as possible. He had to help Kai protect what was dear to him and it was going to be a challenge if Kai’s concerns and nagging worries were anything to go by.

_That Manor is his home and if he doesn’t have a home like the Manor, he can’t protect Min._

“Fuck, this is going to be one hell of a ride from here on out.” He huffed, stubbed the cigarette in the ash box lining the corner before he headed back to the car.

* * *

 

It had been brunch time when Kai had steered the car onto the gravel path and wended his way to the entrance of the Lee Manor. Kai had felt his chest tighten as he slid out of the driver’s seat and tossed the keys to the Manor’s grease monkey. He stood at the foot of the pale stairs and contemplated how bad would it be once he stepped into those doors.

Sehun joined him at his side and nudged gently at Kai’s shoulder with his own.

“We got this, Kai.” He offered reassuringly, leaving Kai behind as he walked up the staircase to greet the butler.

Kai watched the butler looking quite startled as Sehun conversed with him. Luhan had followed up and headed straight to the butler, leaning in and asking politely – Kai did remember Luhan mentioning something about talking to Madam Kang the moment they got to the Manor.

He needed to get over his fear and face whatever will come his way. He breathed deeply and steadily and let out a huff before he walked up the stairs. Coming back to the Manor had always been a scary experience for Kai; it always reminded him of how small he was with how daunting its architecture was. The large and old stylised entrance with heavy marble pillars and capital heads hadn’t stopped intimidating him since he passed through them when he was ten years old.

The only thing that made him get over the fear of the Manor was that in his teens he had chosen to believe that the entrance was fit to welcome champions of the modern day and he could only be a champion when he came back to the Manor successful and that what made him feel entitled enough to pass through the imposing wooden doors without a sweat. But for the first time Kai felt like he was ten years old again with nothing to back him up and he was defenceless as the day he had arrived in the Manor.

“Hey, Kai!” Sehun called out, “C’mon.”

_That’s right. I’m not alone. I’ve got people to lean on this time. It’s okay to be scared._

“Madam Kang,” Kai greeted politely and inclined his head in a bow as he reached the threshold of the Manor’s entrance hall.

“Young Master Jongin,” She bowed slightly and addressed him with a stern look.

“We’re not late by any chance?”

“Not at all. We were preparing for your arrival at lunch time. No matter, we’ll have the staff prepare something for brunch instead.” Sehun swore he almost caught a pinch in her expression, “The Master is a bit busy today, Young Master Jongin, so he wishes you a restful afternoon and that he will dine with you, Young Master Oh and Young Master Xi for supper.” She continued to explain to Kai.

“Thank you, Madam Kang, that is much appreciated. It was a long drive back for once.” He nodded.

“Young Masters Oh and Xi will be housed in the guest wing on your floor and the Master has left the Manor open to you and your guests before supper at seven.”

“That is a little unnecessary, Halmoeni. Luhan can take the spare room in Kai’s wing and I’ll room with Nini here. We’ve done it tons of times before so he won’t have an issue with me.”

“Sehun, what the fuck are you doing?” Kai hissed low enough for only Sehun to hear him as he gave the greying lady an awkward smile.

“You’re trying to tell me you’re going to be in your own room when Princess is here? Get real, Nini. You and I both know you’re not going to leave Princess’ room. Thanks for the bed, Kai-yah.” Sehun winked with evilest smirk on his face.

“Halmoeni, I expect to see you for brunch,” Sehun chirped shamelessly, inclining his head to flash a smile before and towed Luhan down the hall, knowing exactly where they were headed.

Kai lingered for a bit, unsure on how to ask without giving too much away. He heard Madam Kang sigh and she had turned on her short heels to walk away when he stopped her.

“Just a moment, Madam Kang… please.” He spoke quietly.

“Is there something you need, Young Master Jongin?” She asked politely but he could hear how tight her voice was.

“Madam Kang, is Lee Min still in the Manor?” Kai mumbled his question. The old lady who was wise beyond her years and shook her head slightly and Kai almost felt his heart break.

“Young Master Jongin, while I am aware that you have a certain attachment to Young Master Lee but I must express that I believe it will be wise to meet Young Master Lee at supper. I would find it extremely unfavourable for you to seek him out prior to the sit down.”

“Why? Have I done something to upset him?” Kai tried to suss for information.

“I don’t think you count as anything meaningful to offend the Young Master.”

“Madam Kang, Min and I were once close friends and we’ve been trying to fix that friendship since he’s come back so I hope you understand what I’m asking of you to tell me. Be blunt with me about Minnie, please.” Kai knew he couldn’t dance around this topic with subliminal messages and words.

Madam Kang sighed softly and hesitated for a moment.

“He hasn’t exactly been… himself in your time away from the Manor.” She frowned as she expressed the troublesome words to Kai.

“What? That’s all the more reason to meet him before supper.” Kai was almost reaching out to the older woman.

“Kai, we have never saw eye to eye when it has come to _Minnie_ but I beg of you, please just go back to your wing, clean up and meet him at tonight, please.” She held his hand and begged with misty eyes. Kai noted the emotion in her voice and the drop of formality.

“What has happened, Madam Kang? I know you don’t approve of me but I am the one who protects this Manor and I can’t do that unless I know the problem…” He coaxed her, placing his free hand over her trembling one.

“There are many things that have happened over the weeks that you weren’t here. There are problems within the Manor and I don’t know how much I can tell you before I get in trouble but I urge you, heed my advice.”

“Alright, Madam Kang. I will listen this once. But we shall talk about this if I have any questions afterward.” He rubbed at her knuckles affectionately, comforting her.

“But of course, Young Master Kai.” She smiled a watery smile at him and he felt a little trust sprout for him in the elder as she regarded his nickname with affection.

She dropped his hands after that, “Now, brunch will be served and I expect you to be on your best behaviour, Young Master. Keep your guard up.” She warned and walked off.

* * *

 

Kai had showered and climbed into sweats before he stepped into his sneakers. He paused at his study, almost disappointed with how Min wasn’t there, curled up on the sofa with Monggu. The dog had been napping in Minnie’s throw all this time, based on how dusty and rumpled it was in Monggu’s sleeping basket. But he knew he’d had to wait.

_Patience is rewarded…always._

Kai sighed, Sehun and Luhan were nowhere to be seen so he headed down to the kitchens, pausing in the hallway, staring at the doors that led to the basements. He shrugged it off, slipping through the kitchens doors to welcome the hot atmosphere and the heavenly like aromas.

He made his way to perch on a high wooden stool in the prep area. It was soon a kitchen maid noticed him and plated food up to him. Kai watched how everyone buzzed around the different sections of the kitchen and how the staff chattered through their work.

So this is why Min would come here.

While Kai had been polishing off his plate of eggs and toast, a set of maids seemed to pull out every treat they could find. He nursed his mug of coffee in his grasp while he had thanked them and tipped over a few muffins and chocolate chip cookies along with some fruit into a tray. He abandoned the mug before he slipped out and headed to Min’s library. He tried to quell the ballooning hope in his chest that he’d catch Min in the library.

Upon entering the library he tried not to feel disappointed when he found the library empty. He left the little tray on Min’s sofa to wander about in case the blonde had been hiding between the shelves. He sighed after exploring the whole library and found no sign of Min.

_Maybe if I linger I’d be able to meet Minnie here…_

Kai waited for exactly three hours, he had fidgeted with the books on the shelves, he had curled up in the window bunk and he had sprawled out on Min’s sofa with two books but it all was in vain because Lee Min didn’t come. He had even polished off all the cookies and had crumbled a muffin into dust in his anxiousness.

_Maybe he deliberately didn’t come to the library on purpose… it wasn’t exactly a secret that we were coming today. Maybe Minnie knew I’d come here to search for him…_

Kai sighed, knowing he’d be wasting his time if he stayed any longer.

Unbeknownst to Kai, on the other side of the library doors a particular sandy blonde man had walked past, angry strides as he headed to his room and hadn’t spared the library doors a second glance. Unfortunately for Kai, the figure had rounded the corner just as he had exited the library, shutting the doors quietly behind him.

Kai turned towards in the opposite direction, for the stairs, to wend his way back to his wing of the Manor. But he paused and bit on his lip, placing a finger to his chin as he thought over the idea of going to Min’s room to see him. He spun on his heel and headed towards Min’s room.

He had walked with his heart in his throat, winding and weaving between the manor’s dark hallways until he stood before Lee Min’s bedroom doors. He didn’t know what he’d say to Min but he wanted to be near the blonde, even if that meant Min’s wrath.

_I know I have to apologise. I know I have to make this right… I broke our promise…_

He took tentative steps until he was almost brushing up against Min’s doors and his balled hand hovered over the door, hesitating to knock and actually confirm if Min was really hiding in his room. He sighed, he didn’t need to betray Madam Kang like this, his curled hand flattened over the wood without a sound before Kai pulled away from the doors and headed back to his wing to sleep off how heavy the feeling in his chest was.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until the evening when Sehun came to bug Kai into getting ready for dinner. He had woken Kai abruptly and then had disappeared in a flash. Kai groaned but got up nonetheless.

“You haven’t seen him yet, haven’t you?” Sehun asked knowingly.

“Hmm… I think he’s avoiding me until tonight.” Kai hummed, deciding on what to wear to dinner with the Master.

_Blast the fucking dress code policy._

“Why would he do that?” Sehun frowned.

“I don’t know… I’m going to shower.” Kai mumbled and shuffled into the bathroom.

He had still been mulling over Madam Kang’s words long after he had stepped out of the shower. He was running a towel through his hair when he was deep in thought; most of his routine was running on auto-pilot. It was a miracle he managed to piece together a presentable outfit when he was preoccupied with thinking about Min.

_What did Madam Kang mean that Min hadn’t been himself? Had Min gotten sick? Had he started having panic attacks again?_

He had shuffled out after tugging on his formal, form fitting pair of jeans – they were dark and styled to match the design of formal pants to the point there was a set of pencil thin suspenders slung and dangling around his waist.

He pushed those thoughts about how he was going to face Min after returning so late because he had bigger problems on his mind. He knew he had broken his promise with Min but he had a storm coming if he didn’t prepare the Manor and Lee Household against it.

Kai had been fastening the last of the buttons on his white dress shirt when the bathroom door swung open and Sehun sauntered out, towel wrapped around his hips and running another towel through his hair, mumbling about the burn his scalp was feeling after the first wash.

“What the fuck are you wearing?”

“Pants?” Kai muttered and raised an eyebrow.

“How the fuck did you manage to put them on? They’re painted on!” Sehun exclaimed as he pulled on the suspender and let it snap and sting Kai’s thigh, making the latter hissing at the sharp sensation even with the thick tough denim.

“How’d you like if I pull that towel off you, you brat?” Kai growled at him, with a devious sneer.

“Like a little nudity will scare me, Kai. I think you’re way too refined to do that to me.” Sehun chuckled as he threw open Kai’s wardrobe to steal something to wear.

“Jesus. Do you own any colour in your wardrobe. You always seem to vary the way you wear black in this Manor.” He raised an elegant eyebrow at Kai as he spun on the spot and hauled a duffle bag on the bed, fishing for clothes.

“You’re one to talk. You wear as much black as I do. By the way, why the fuck are your jeans so long? I had to fold the pair I borrowed like thrice to actual wear it without tripping over excess material!” Kai complained as he watched a black pair of jeans being pulled out.

“Hey, not all of us like wearing ankle length pants. I actually like when my jeans sit in my sneakers when I wear them. Besides when I sit, they end up being ankle length anyway. It’s kind of annoying. The cold travels up.” Sehun rolled his eyes as he chucked his towel at Kai and pulled his jeans up his legs, jerking and tugging the tough material at certain points when they got stuck.

“They only end up like that because of your huge ass.” Kai sniggered as he heard Monggu scampered into the room.

“Hey boy!” Kai kneeled to the ball of fur. “My god, you’re even fatter than before.” he mumbled since Sehun was making a sound of spluttering.

“I’m hearing a lot of jealousy over how blessed I am.” Sehun started laughing, not being able to take his own statement seriously.

“What are you? A Kardashian?” Kai chuckled as he scratched the fluff ball behind the ear.

“It’s lovely when the girls have sleepovers and talk about their many many harrowing issues.” A voice chimed in.

“Didn’t know Disney princesses were so fucking vicious when they weren’t invited to sleepovers,” Sehun sassed before yelling at Luhan, “Get out, my virtue is being tainted with an open door and my state of undress.” The maknae was holding up his shirt against his chest.

“Oh, shut up, Sehun.” Luhan and Kai said in unison.

“Ahh fuck… it’s all creased.” Sehun threw the shirt at Kai and trudged off to the elder’s wardrobe that he threw open earlier.

“You really need to stop wearing my clothes. Minnie doesn’t even wear my stuff!” Kai hissed.

“That’s because you haven’t given him your shirt for the morning after. That is an important rite of passage, you know. It’s like conquering a fort and placing your flag on it, claiming it all for yourself.” Sehun smiled blissfully, utterly pleased with himself.

“I can’t believe you considered the first time to a fort take over.”  Kai finished lamely as he made a disgusted face.

“Will this shirt make my chest look like I have boobs if I put it on?” Sehun questioned; previous matter of Min completely forgotten as he flicked through the hangers with a comically critical face with every article of clothing.

“Anyway, if you ladies are done playing dress up and gossiping about boys we have a dinner to attend. It’s my first time here and I rather not make a bad impression.” Luhan eyed the watch that was moulded onto his wrist.

Luhan had been dressed in a baggy navy sweater with a crisp white collars peeking out and perching on the sweater neckline while his jeans were well worn and acid washed. His hair framed his face softly as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Luhan-hyung is right, Sehun. We should get going.” Kai mumbled as he stepped into his shiny dress shoes and tugged the suspenders on and snapped them into place.

“Yeah, fucking wait a minute so I don’t go shirtless.” Sehun grumbled but he finally pulled out a black dress shirt with subtle white twirling mango leaf paisley print on it. Sehun was out of Kai’s wing, still buttoning up and rolling the sleeves up to his elbows as they headed down to the Sun Hall for supper.

Sehun and Luhan were following behind Kai as they approached the hall for supper, engaging in quiet conversation, subtly exchanging subtle looks about how taut Kai’s posture had been. Kai had been awfully nervous about seeing the Master. It left him with the urge to fidget and wish he wouldn’t have to face the Master with Min around. A part of Kai wished he could contain each problem separately but he couldn’t. He’d have to go in and face both the Master and Min.

The more Kai thought about the more he realised that no matter how dangerous any of his previous jobs were, he had always return within the week and he usually sustained minimal injuries. But he was put out of commission for weeks after he lost to the Dragons. Even as he walked he felt the phantom twinge in his wrist and ribs – it wasn’t bad, nothing like when he felt cold or sneezed.

Aside from nerves, he had been pondering if a particular blonde would be seated in the seat next to his. Or was he sitting in Kai’s seat? Maybe he changed his hair colour in the time he had gone.

_Minnie._

Kai pushed open the doors.

_It seems like it’s a private dinner. Crap._

Sehun and Luhan had halted their small talk as they felt the heavy atmosphere settle on them. Kai felt his chest constrict and felt short of breath but he was a professional and knew how to give nothing away with regard to disposition.

The usual long table was replaced with a shorter and slightly broader one but it was still decked for a feast with regard to the trimmings. The tablecloth was lavish with a dark maroon and the velvet embossed design took on an intricate gold detail in the leaf design. The centrepiece was kept simple but it was gold and its cut was sharp and intricate.

There was no blue rose in the piece.

Kai felt his heart twinge with the lack of bursting colour.

_Maybe Minnie was playing with it earlier._

Kai lead Luhan to a seat and Sehun flopped into the second seat from the right, directly across Luhan. Kai had been too nervous to sit. Instead he paced. The table was laid for five guests including the Master – was Min the fifth or would a guest be joining the Master?

Kai clucked his tongue quietly, realising he indulged in his time with moping when he should have been catching himself up to speed with all the events he missed over the weeks that he wasn’t around. Kai halted his pacing and gripped the twirling frame of the wing backed chair before drumming his fingers against the chair frame.

Finally two sets of footsteps entered the private dinner and Kai felt like his heart might have failed on him altogether in that very moment.

A blonde stepped into the room ahead of the greying old Master and took quick steps. He approached Kai directly and under the surface Kai felt panic flare in his system. He had barely reacted even when Minnie bumped right into him, a mild tingle in his shoulder when the collided.

_What was Minnie thinking?_

“If you haven’t noticed… that’s my fucking seat so move, asshole.” He glared up at Kai.

The cold blue eyes winded Kai. It felt like a bucket of sloshy ice water had been dumped over him as he stared in shock.

_Who are you?_

“Are you as deaf as you are mute? Move… or do I need to make you?” He snapped and shoved Kai aside and dragged the chair back noisily and aggressively.

“Woah! What the hell, Princess?!” Sehun exclaimed, disrupting the quiet conversation he and Luhan had been sharing, sitting up and looking to right where the chair had been dragged back.

“Like hell I am… call me Princess once again… let’s see what happens.” The angry blonde spat at Sehun before giving Sehun a sick grin that promised something ill.

Kai went numb as he got shunned. He didn’t expect to be welcomed with open arms but he wasn’t expecting a violent dismissal. He took a feeble step back, feeling thrown for the moment. He caught himself just in time when the blonde tilted his head in Kai’s direction, glaring with glittering blue eyes and scoffed at him.

Kim Kai had never felt so small in his entire life. He could almost feel the tinkling glass pieces of his heart clashing to the floor after breaking apart.

“Ahh… Kai. It is good to see you, my boy. You seem to be in good condition – far better than what Alex and Felix had reported.” The old man clasped a cold hand onto Kai’s shoulder and gestured to take the seat to his left, across Min and next to Luhan. The old man sat and the maids started to plate up the starter course. Kai doesn’t even feel like eating and pushed at the foliage on his plate with his fork. Kai assumed he’d have guilt lining him and that would be the reason his appetite would be killed but he was thinking. He was watching. Clearly things were not as they were when he had left the Manor.

_What happened in those seven weeks?_

Kai gave a subtle glance at the Master, observing his condition and the hurried way the elder ate. He noticed how drained and haggard the Master appeared. His eyes were red rimmed and sunken with a sallow look. He didn’t seem to have much of an appetite but ‘Min’ seemed to have an appetite.

_C’mon, you’re supposed to be the fearless Kim Kai, get your ass in gear._

“It was the generous time we had to heal, sir.” Sehun spoke as he poked with his fork at the meat on his plate; Sehun had never looked so thrown – it was strange because Sehun had a knack for slipping into a ease with an situation he was thrown into and a part of Kai assumed that Sehun was counting on the fact that he could slip back into the Manor dynamic with Min at his side to chat up but that clearly wasn’t the case as the fair haired ex agent sat there with a slight twitch in his eye.

“Hmm… Well, yes, I suppose off grid activity isn’t a holiday.” The old man hummed, seeming unimpressed.

“It was a means of precaution, Master. And it was a fruitful use of the time, I can assure you.” Kai was quick to pick up on the uneasy tone and decided to right it. He was the Master’s right hand after all and he was the meant to be the savant in these kinds of situations.

_Why the fuck do I feel like I’m suddenly five steps behind everything?_

“Go on then, Kai. Tell me what you’ve learnt.” The Master demanded.

_Just like that?_

“It’s something I would prefer to talk over privately with you, Master.” Kai looked at his plate as he tried to steer the conversation in his favour.

“Nonsense. How much more private do you expect it to be when it just the five of us here, Kai?” The master asked sternly.

“It isn’t a topic to be discussed over dinner, Master.” Kai huffed, seeing how stubborn Lee Hyun Woo was being.

The master set his utensils down with a sharp clink and everyone had stopped eating.

“What did you say, boy?” He asked very quietly but it was enough to scare almost everyone at the table.

“Master…” Kai started but the master cut him off.

“Something to not discuss over dinner?! You’re deciding for me? Do you not realise what has been happening in the outside world while you had disappeared?!” His expression was thunder struck and he was livid with how Kai was trying to be subtle, “Do you have any idea what has happened in the last few weeks?”

“Master I’m well aware of what has been happening to the Inner Circle and I’ve done my duty to protect yo–”

“So why has Shin Eun Hae been murdered? Why has the Seo Household been calling me for protection?! Do you take your job seriously, boy, or need I make an example out of you again like I did all those years ago again?”

That hurt.

Kai had done nothing but serve Lee Household without a hitch since he had put his mind to becoming the best in the Household at twelve. Granted when he first arrived at ten, he struggled for two years before he was determined to succeed. Kai had an unblemished record of thirteen years of impeccable service to Lee Household but Kai knew the Master’s outburst wasn’t about Kai’s performance. It was beyond that – it was the Master’s fear and stubbornness surfacing. He didn’t want to lose power but it all seemed to be crumbling around him.

_Had something happened? Did the Emperor’s Sons contact the Master?_

“Master, there is something that has to be explained to you and I need the time to explain… I was meant to come see you in your study after dinner to talk it over.” Kai remained calm, but he knew he was trouble – the man seemed overwrought with worry and paranoia.

Kai’s eyes fell to the blonde across him who was watching intently with his cold blue eyes. He flashed Kai a mean smile – almost taunting him and mocking Kai’s predicament.

_That was so strange. It’s wrong. It’s not Minnie. I can’t confirm based on the way you only look. But I know you’re not Minnie._

Kai gritted his teeth, he was stuck with very little to work with. His Master was being more difficult than usual and there was a stranger seated at the table, watching and amusing his self.

“No. I rather you say it now.” The Master insisted sternly.

Kai didn’t feel the usual soothing vibe he felt around Min, even when in the presence of his Boss.

“Well, boy? Do I need to beat it out of you?”

Kai hissed under his breath, wanting to pull at his hair but he had balled his hands in his lap as he tried to think around it. The silence was thick and suffocating, Kai could barely think, not with his Master pressuring him.

However all sense of tact flew out the window when there a sudden barking laugh that broke the silence. It grated Kai’s nerves and Sehun had almost been staring bug eyed at the blue eyed laughing Min.

“Is this really the best in your Household, old man?” Min spoke.

“That is enough, Min. I’ve had enough of your smart mouth. You’ve been mouthing off since before this dinner started you’d be wise to shut up now.” The old Master growled.

“Shut it yourself, old man.” The blonde hissed and Kai narrowed his gaze at the snappy Min. Min hated how his father treated him but Min was never openly confrontational – he knew Min would always provoke his father because it was easy enough for him to get under his father’s skin. But such rudeness wasn’t capable in Minnie.

Whoever was seated before him only looked like Min but he didn’t sound anything like Min. Even the voice sounded different to Kai. It was like watching a warped version of Lee Min.

_It definitely isn’t Min. Who the fuck is this stranger in Min’s place?_

_Who are you with eerie looking blue eyes instead of Minnie’s warm brown ones?_

Kai tightened his grip on his knife to the point his knuckles were white, while Sehun’s cutlery had clattered against his plate. He had been jarred with shock to the point he lost his normal disposition.

“What exactly are you trying to sugar coat, Kai? This isn’t like you.” The master barked the question and it made Kai want to flinch violently – however he straightened his spine impossibly more.

“We met with the Emperor’s Sons, Master. Things have become a little more complicated that we had anticipated. This isn’t about murders anymore.” Kai summed up quietly, “This may be a little beyond my capabilities, Master and I need Lee Household to cooperate with me on what I have to report back…” Kai caught Sehun’s slightly paling expression however Min had slouched in his seat, still examining Kai.

He didn’t like how the foreign gaze roved over him, it felt intrusive and almost imposing.

“Emperor’s Sons, huh? I met with some of their runners the other day.” The blonde spoke up, running a lazy hand through his wild blonde hair, sighing as if the entire situation bored him.

Kai raised an eyebrow at Min but remained mum.

“What? Surprised I could get closer than you could in the last few weeks?” The pretty mouth spat venom as his ice cold blue eyes twinkled at Kai; a stupid smug smirk tugged his full lips across his face.

Kai felt a fuse blow over but he really couldn’t lose his cool in a meeting. He steeled himself. He needed to know more before he reacted.

“How is it that _you_ had come into contact with Emperor’s Sons? The last time I check Young Master Lee you were summoned back to the Manor for the sake of safe keeping when the murders of the Inner Circle started.” Kai questioned as if he didn’t know there was an imposter their midst; a frighteningly intimidating frown settled on his features.

“Well, Kai, because you weren’t around in the last few weeks, I had to step up and take over from where you were slacking.” He regarded Kai with a wicked expression, a lopsided smirk on his face before he turned back to the Master, “They came to the club I was at. They approached me.” The stranger scowled as if he was inconvenienced by the whole situation.

“What for, boy? Why didn’t you mention this before?” The old man was about to burst the vessel judging by the bulging vein in his temple and he wasn’t even interested in looking in Kai’s direction. Kai was frowning and Sehun just couldn’t find himself to be his usual asshole self, even with the Master turning an interesting shade of purple.

“They wanted to make an offer on Ji territory now that the old fucker is dead and they assumed I knew the new owner, old man. They assumed I was someone important. Of course I gave nothing away when they approached me.” He replied nonchalantly as he played with the clean knife in his grasp.

“And what did they do after that?”

“They left…” He lied smoothly but Kai saw how the blue eyes hardened.

“What has your best manage to do in his time?” ‘Min’ cut his gaze to Kai, goading him into some reaction.

“Enough to guarantee the Master’s safety even amongst the murders.”

“You said this was beyond murders Kai, we can’t afford to lose the other Households!” The master snapped at Kai.

“I do not serve those Households, Master and I cannot save what I do not protect. Those households fell on their own accord.” Kai huffed.

“Get up, Kai.” The Master ordered quietly.

Kai did so, still very aware of the intense gaze that wouldn’t leave him.

“Come here.”

“Yes, Master.” Kai hated this. He knew what was coming when he did this.

“Kneel,” He gestured to spot on the floor beside his chair.

Kai steeled his expression. He knew exactly what was happening and he had never imagined he’d be on this end of such treatment from the Master. He had seen it too many times to not see it coming. Nonetheless he had braced himself for the incoming abuse. He kneeled and didn’t dare to look at the Master.

“Kai, I want to ask you something very seriously…”

“Yes, Master.” He responded neutrally.

“How long have you been gone?”

“Seven weeks.”

“And what do you think I had to deal with in those seven weeks without a right hand?”

“Master, after what I’ve learned, it seems irrespective. We cannot control if we lose the remaining Households or not. It is something that would ask beyond our responsibility.”

Kai had been expecting him but he could barely brace when the Master struck him over the face. Kai’s face had whipped to the side but he offered no protest. Kai sighed, his chest sinking with his breath before he rolled his jaw subtly, feeling the pain flaring up as his cheek turned red.

But still Kai offered no protest or reaction; if anything he had lowered his head and stared into his lap with slightly slacked shoulders. It didn’t matter as the Master reached out and jerked Kai close by the collar of his shirt. Yet again, Kai offered no resistance, limply letting himself be tugged around by his Master.

Sehun growled at the disrespect and outrageous behaviour of the Master and had made a start to stand and protest but somehow Madam Kang had slipped into the hall while the conversation had been heated. She had placed a hand on Sehun’s shoulder and squeezed meaningfully, almost pleading for him to remain in his seat.

“You’ve been nothing but insolent since you’ve returned. Right now you look nothing like what I’ve trained you to be, Kim Kai. I’ve entrusted to you with the orders and tasked you to rid Lee Household of this issue of the Emperor’s Sons but you return late and with nothing but smart words and excuses. Are you really about to prove to me that a wild dog will always be a wild dog? Have you forgotten your years of how to serve this household after a few weeks of being away?” He breathed down Kai’s neck with spitting words as he fisted at Kai’s collar, forcing Kai to clutch onto the armrest to keep his balance when the Master drew Kai close.

“No, Master.” Kai replied calmly, eyes downcast despite the anger brewing under the surface.

“Have you betrayed me for the Emperor’s Sons?” Lee Hyun Woo hissed the question.

“No, Master.” Kai’s jaw locked in place, feeling his anger spiking higher and higher with each accusation the Master threw at him because the Master’s paranoia was getting the better of him.

The Master shoved Kai to the floor, “Do not waste my time with excuses and painted words. Spit it out if you’ve failed or not.”

“I didn’t fail, Master.” Kai responded flatly.

“That isn’t for you to decide.” The greying man spat his words.

Kai rose gently and straightened to his full six feet stature above the seated Master; tall, daunting and imposing and coloured with a black look on his face. Kim Kai in that moment was everything the Lee Household had crafted him into – menacing aura that laced his professionalism and his whip like tongue and tact.

“Master, it would a good time to reflect and reconsider. Maybe it is beyond you to decide what counts as success or failures for the Lee Household and its members. You rebuke me, discipline me and you inflict your word as law upon me because I hesitate yet you sit here with a stranger who looks like Min and wish for me to openly discuss business…” Kai spat as he righted his shirt, glaring at the imposter in Min’s seat.

The Master could only tighten his expression because Kai’s words held more truth than wounded pride in them.

“Master, I refuse to go on like this. I’ve never dared to dictate how you should handle business and I’ve always done my best to advise you with the Household’s interest at the foremost however, this time, I will openly state I will withhold information because there is the risk of placing you at a vulnerability. We cannot afford to be careless because I assure you the Emperor’s Sons are waiting on such a moment.” Kai’s tone heated and clipped.

The Master hissed under his breath and was about to unleash his fury but then the blue eyed Min spoke up.

“Is this how it works when you’re around? You get your way by using passive aggression against the old man here?”

“This doesn’t concern you.” Kai snapped.

“Why? Because I’m a stranger?”

“If you wish to look at it like that way and feel like so then yes…” Kai sniffed, looking at the blue eyed Min as if the blonde was a thorn in his side.

The blue eyed Min chuckled, “That’s really funny,” He gave Kai that mocking tone again, “It’s funny because only stranger here is you.” The blonde stood, still slouching as he leaned over the table as if taunting Kai, sneering coldly.

“What?” Kai hissed and he felt his blood boil again with the incredulous accusation. His voice grated at Kai’s ears and it was taking every fibre in him to not vault across the table and hurt the stranger. He was pretending to be Min and there he stood criticising Kai.

“Let’s be real, Kai. You’ve been gone for weeks and you sat there like an entitled bitch, trying to play hero but you’re clutching to a lifeline by withholding information.” The blonde spat viciously, “You’re doing nothing except backing yourself into a corner where no one will believe you or support you.”

“Shut up,” Sehun growled out, “you don’t know what you’re talking about.”  

“I think I do know what I’m talking about. I do know I’ve had to do Kai’s job for him in his absence and instead of gratitude he holds me as a hostile force.” He smirked as he turned to Sehun.

Kai gave a cold laugh, “The Master’s son held no interest in the family business just mere weeks ago; Master, if we’re all being honest here, you must tell me of how you convinced dear Minnie into finally participating in the business with much enthusiasm.” He looked to the old man and he watched the Master’s expression darken with guilt and lingering shame.

“Changes had to be made, Kai.” ‘Min’ said as he hurled his knife at Kai.

Kai caught it, not minding the warm slide of blood in his palm before he flipped it over to catch the grip and pierced the knife into the table, the sound rang out through the entire hall as the slim utensil stood perfectly rigid, embedded into the wood through the tablecloth by the tip of its blade and messed with Kai’s blood.

“Indeed. Changes had to be made and changes will need to be made again. You need work on throwing knives though.” He glared at the blonde and turned to the Master, “Young Master Lee will have to help with the strategy moving forward that will stop you from being murderer by the Emperor’s Dragons so I advise you, Master, to decide if you wish for the young Master to attend when I do visit your study after supper.” Kai dusted off his shirt with his uninjured hand and fished out his handkerchief, snapped it to unfold and wrapped his cut tightly.

The Master looked a little tense but the blue eyed Min cut his gaze from Kai to the Master, expressing how he didn’t seem to be aware of that.

“Is something wrong, _Min_?” Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh?” He observed before he spoke again, “I knew the Inner Circle was being murdered, but it seems as if you’ve found the murderers, Kai?” The blue eyed Min asked.

“Naturally,” Came Kai’s terse response, “You knew this when the Emperor’s Sons approached you, didn’t you?  I fear they may already have the upper hand if they’ve scouted out the Master’s only son.” Kai raised an eyebrow at him.

“Don’t fucking act like you know everything… no one knows who Lee Min is and what he looks like!” ‘Min’ hissed viciously.

“We assumed the same when the Inner Circle thought they were untouchable and now there more leaders who are dead than alive.” Kai scoffed.

Before Tae could fire a smarting retort to Kai, the latter had already turned to his Master.

“Master, I do believe Madam Kang has freed up your evening for me to discuss business with you. I’ll meet with you and Young Master Lee shortly to discuss the encounter with the Emperor’s Sons after I tend to this wound.” Kai announced before he bowed to the Master and the blue eyed Tae in lieu of his farewell, turning sharp on his heel, exiting the Sun Hall, clutching his handkerchief bandaged hand with a white knuckled grip.

It was merely moments later when Sehun and Luhan scurried out behind Madam Kang with worried looked on their faces.

Kai was furious as he strode down the hallways in the Manor, heading back to his wing.

_Min wasn’t in the Manor anymore._

_Where was Min?_

He couldn’t lose it now.

He needed answers before his fears became the best of him. He had been on auto-pilot until the moment when he had heard Sehun shut the bedroom door behind him quietly. The tiny click was enough to reel him back into reality.

“What the fuck was that back there, Kai? Who the fuck was in Princess’ place?” Sehun huffed, clearly irritated with the new change in the situation.

“Huh? Oh.” Kai paused from his disrupted musings as if he was remembering how to formulate words again. “Well, we just walked into an incredible shit show and we didn’t even know it. The Master is clearly beyond logic with his paranoia and now there’s someone pretending to be Min. He looks just like Min, Sehun.” Kai frowned, “I need to find out exactly what happened in all out time away from the Manor and what happened to Minnie.”

“I know; baby steps though, Kai. You need to see the Master though. Maybe Luhan and I will do some digging in the meantime.”

“No. Not yet. We maintain our plan.”

“We can’t look like we’re toothless though.” Sehun clucked his tongue.

“But we’re not. So for the sake of holding up a front, you’re not to oppose the Lee Household in any manner. You’re here to look harmless.” Kai mused.

“Hmm…” Sehun rolled his eyes.

“I’m dead serious, Sehun.”

Luhan knocked on the door, unlatching it to pop his head through the gap.

“Kai-ah, let me fix that before you go.” He spoke softly, holding a first aid kit in his hand.

“Hyung… When are you going to stop running after me when I get hurt?” Kai smiled softly, waving his uninjured hand to beckon him into the room.

“It doesn’t really stop when I have you and Sehun are dongsaengs…” Luhan snickered softly as sat Kai down.

“What happened back there, Kai?” Luhan asked gently while Sehun perched on Kai’s chest of drawers and lit up.

“His sweet and nice boyfriend has been replaced with some raging psycho who looks just like him. Except the eyes.” Sehun mumbled around the cigarette in his mouth.

“Does this change the plan?” Luhan asked Kai as he secured a plaster across his palm.

“No. This changes nothing. I’m going to find out what happened to Minnie. If anything, maybe this is going to make our life easier as far as personal agendas go, right Sehun? Maybe Min is already in the Undercity and we’ll just need to move him to the Yakuza district….”

“It’s an option but we’ll only know when we confirm.” Sehun huffed, blowing out copious smoke, “If anything I’d like to knock blondie’s lights out right now since it’s not Princess and he’d definitely not on our side.”

“We won’t do that just yet, Sehun. He’ll get what’s coming to him. But he just might be a thorn in our sides for a while until we figure out why he’s here in Min’s place and what he really wants.”

“Bitch.” Sehun spat through another billowing cloud of smoke, “He got you in trouble with the Master and now you’ve got like a fuck ton more of unnecessary stress to add to this mess.” He paused in his rant to inhale deeply from his cigarette.

He pulled it away, “I still think I should come with you when you go to see the Master now.”

“No. He’ll make a target of you especially if that Min is sitting there. We’ve seen that he has a sway on the Master’s decisions and seems to want to include him in everything as it seems.” Kai decided, “I’ll handle it. Just stay in my wing. Don’t even go to the guest wing now. I don’t think we’re in the mood for an ambush.” Kai hummed, planning on the spot.

“We came in already being treated like hostiles so we need to show we’re offering no threat.” Luhan summed up as he urged Sehun to calm down.

“I don’t mean offer a threat. I just mean let me take a fucking whack at the bitch. I’ll definitely win if he punches as well as he throws his knife.” Sehun gave a malicious grin, “Probably won’t even need my knuckleduster.” He sniggered.

“Don’t get cocky, Sehun. You’re the best when you need to work someone over one on one but we don’t know if he’s purposely throwing us off to underestimate him. We don’t know he’s true capability and we know there was no intent in the way he threw that knife. It’s almost as if he’s fishing without giving away much.” He gritted his teeth at how dirty this imposter was.

“Do you really think he’s that clever when his cockiness is in the way?” Sehun scowled at Kai’s point but was throwing brattish remarks to vent his anger.

“You should get going, Kai.” Luhan urged, “Sehun and I will stay here and we’ll unwind. He isn’t going anywhere and I bought Sehun an extra pack so he can chain smoke to pass time until you get back.”

“I’m not a toddler that needs to be kept occupied so I don’t wander off by myself.” Sehun’s scowl deepened.

“No but your restlessness makes you like one.” Luhan sniggered before he helped Kai to stand.

“How’s your hand, Kai?” Sehun asked.

“Fine. Hurts like a bitch though. I haven’t felt it sting like this in a long time.” It was true. The last time Kai felt such an itch in his palm was when the Hyungs used to discipline him with the reed canes when he failed at his training tasks.

“Yeah, well… it’s not deep so it will be closed up by the end of the week.” Luhan assured him.

“Thanks… um Hyung… what are you doing?” Kai questioned Luhan who had cupped his face and tilted Kai’s face to the side that the Master struck.

“You’re not allowed to let this happen to you again. Hyung’s orders. He had no right to put you down like that.” Luhan fumed as he brushed over Kai’s cheek.

“It’s fine, Hyung…”

Luhan wanted to protest but Sehun shook his head to tell Luhan that in that moment it was right to fight Kai. Sehun understood Kai had to work through the guilt before he became clear headed and they were already halfway there with the events of dinner.

“Hey Sehun…” Kai broke the silence.

“Yeah?” Sehun snipped from his spot, flicking the ash off his cigarette in the ash tray beside him.

“What if something has happened to Min?” Kai asked quietly. 

“Then we go get Princess back. I promised you that all those weeks ago and I still haven’t changed how I feel about that promise – we don’t go back on our word to each other. Go see the Master and see what he has to say and we can work from there. It’s no use us floundering in the dark about this.” Sehun growled out, crushing the cigarette as he put it out.

Kai nodded and stood. Sehun clasped his shoulder and squeezed as a gesture of good nature and smiled at him, Sehun’s small lips pulling at the corners hopefully.

* * *

 

Kai breathed in and out as he shut his bedroom door and exited his wing, catching the tail end of Sehun saying he needed another smoke. He sagged against the doors, his hands the saving support on the door handles. He knew he had to pull himself together. He couldn’t look like a kicked puppy if he was going to find out about Min.

At that moment, telling the Master of Sehun’s little issue was far less concerning that the mystery that surrounded Min. He had to be prepared to be in his work mode because he had come to despise a pair of blue eyes. It’s not that Kim Kai had a point to prove but he wasn’t a push over nor was he treated like expendable.

Kai had wound and weaved through all the tight cluttered passages of the Manor as he was heading to the Master’s office. He mildly remembered how he had burst through those doors the last time and he had dragged Sehun in some weeks back. He was just one more turn away from the office when he caught the blonde leaning up against the tapestry lined wall and was puffing on a cigarette lazily.

“Well, if it isn’t the old man’s show dog.” He sneered and blew smoke at Kai’s face rudely. Kai counted down from ten mentally as he waved the smoke away his bandaged hand, face schooled but the disgust was apparent in his eyes and the slight twist of his mouth.

“Man, I thought things around here were never going to get exciting but Kim Kai made his grand entrance. How’s your hand?” He jerked his chin in the direction of the hand with the large plaster over his palm.

“Leave me alone.” Kai side stepped him and tried to walk away.

“I don’t think I can.” A hand settled on Kai’s shoulder and Kai turn around slowly, side eyeing the hand on him.

“Ahh… Such a good boy even though you look mean.  You know that, Kai?” He ridiculed Kai as he exhaled more smoke, “Yeah, you’ve got look that says you’d murder someone if they breathed incorrectly around you but you’re so well behaved, aren’t you? I honestly thought you were going to throw the knife back at me at dinner. I know I would have thrown it back. Maybe I would have gone as far to ensure I hurt the fucker that tried to even hurt me… but that’s just me and I believe that’s the quickest way to establish a sense of respect.” He grinned.

“So that’s your angle? Fear and threats?” Kai deadpanned.

“Oh no,” He snickered breathily, “Absolutely not, Kai. I just think it’s a simple method when dealing with those who are lower. The calibre shows in the reactions and emotions, don’t you think so?” 

“Just who the fuck do you think you are?” Kai hissed as he glared at the blue eyed man. He was wearing Min’s clothes. It was one of Min’s ripped up jeans and his loose fitting t-shirts. Kai noted his physique wasn’t as small as Min’s so the shirt didn’t look as soft as it would on Minnie.

“What do you mean, Kai?”

_Wrong. It never sounds like that. It never sounded like a slur._

“Who are you really?” Kai asked bluntly.

“I am Lee Min.” The blue eyed imposter grinned lazily, like he knows a dirty secret that Kai would never know.

“Bullshit!” Kai ground out.

“Oh but I am.”

Kai snapped and fisted the shirt material and yanked the blue eyed freak closer.

“Oooh… now that is scary…” The blue eyed imposter’s coo broke into his rich chuckle, not minding that Kai had hefted him off the floor by the neckline of his shirt, “Are you going to hit me?”

He puffed weak smoke at Kai’s face, and the laugh made the hairs on Kai’s neck stand up. It was too surreal to see everything of Min but nothing of him in the same moment.

“I wouldn’t do it if I was you, not if you want me to ash this cigarette on you.” He threatened.

Kai frowned, “Don’t push me to it.” Kai growled and pushed the lanky man back.

“I don’t think I even have too.” He laughed and Kai stalked a step closer. The blonde with blue eyes stepped closer, not backing away even with Kai’s bigger and stronger built looming over and smiled, almost pleased.

“You look like you would take any free opportunity to take a hit at me. You seem like a sly fucker, all calm and collected but if triggered right, I bet you’re the best killing machine around.” He raised an eyebrow at Kai. “Would you do it now?” He canted his head and dipped his head, leaning into Kai’s personal space.

Kai was sorely tempted to punch him across the very hallway they stood in but he stood his ground.

“Why would I waste the opportunity to hurt you when I lack a reason? It wouldn’t be satisfying enough.” Kai scoffed as he glared down at the unflinching murky blue gaze.

“What? Am I not satisfying enough for you on my own? Am I not challenging enough for you?” He placed a ring clad hand on Kai’s chest, splaying out his fingers just for an extra measure of unnerving Kai before looking up at Kai through his eyelashes. Kai gritted his teeth with the way the blue eyed Min mocked, feigning alluring innocence and something snapped in Kai, giving the blue eyed Min no reaction whatsoever.

“You could never be satisfying,” Kai had frigid expression on his face. He stared down at the blue eyed Min with a dark and blank gaze… it irked the blue eyed man at how dead Kai’s eyes were – they were impossible to read.

_Just who was Kim Kai exactly?_

The blue eyed Min almost felt his cool break when he saw the smirk on Kim Kai’s face; it was a malicious thing that split across his face lopsidedly, “Even as you pretend to be Min.” 

Kai watched the anger flicker to life in the blue pools as the Min before him stepped back, obviously shaken by Kai’s words.

But Kai stepped closer, breathing a cold laugh as he towered over the blue eyed man, making direct eye contact.

“I don’t know who you are but it seems like you think you’ve flipped over the dynamics of this Household in your favour.” Kai grinned, “But I suggest that you should be a little more careful now that I’m back, _Minnie_.”

“Why?” The blue eyed Min looked a little unsettled at the nickname.

“Because Lee Min is the only person who really knows that I’m not as weak as I come across. There is a point where I stop being nice enough to actually play by the rules.” Kai regarded the other man, smiling coldly. He could see anger in those blue eyes and he could see how unnerved Kai made him feel.

“Are you trying to fuck with me? Trying to scare me like a bully, Kai?” He hissed.

“Oh I would never,” Kai blinked for a second before raising his eyebrows in surprise like the thought had never occurred to him, “I serve this Household and you’re one of the high powers in this Manor that I watch over _very closely_.”

“You’re a sick fuck, aren’t you? You’ve been fucking with the old man’s son all this time?” He asked, looking a terrified.

“Such wild assumptions,” Kai tutted softly with an amused expression, “Were you expecting it to be that simple?”

“No,” Those blue eyes turned colder with his anger, “Don’t fuck with me, Kai. I will make your life hell.”

“Sure,” Kai hummed, looking amused at the threat, “However, Young Master, where is the real Lee Min?”

“I’m standing right here.”

“And yet I see nothing significant presented before me…” Kai raised his eyebrow.

“Watch yourself, Kai…” He spat the feeble threat.

“Hmm… I will remember that. Are you coming with to see the Master?”

“No. The shitty old man doesn’t need me around. I wouldn’t want to be bored by your report.”  He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Kai smirked, “Ah so he still hides information from you…” Kai nodded.

It was a split second before Kai shoved against the tapestry; thankfully it cushioned his crash against the wall. He landed with a light grunt, “Listen to me very carefully, Kim Kai.” The blue eyed Min threatened as he jammed his arm across Kai’s throat, the pressure was there but it wasn’t applied, he was still taunting and teasing Kai even as he threatened him.

“This Manor and Household is mine, by extension of a fucking proxy because I still need that old man alive and kicking. He still has his usefulness. The only reason I’m not in that meeting is because I decided to sit it out. I told that shitty old man that I don’t want to be there.”

“Why?” Kai asked calmly as he was figuring out what made the blue eyed man tick.

“You’re something for me to play with, Kai. You’re the new toy and you’re shiny and unblemished. I think you deserve a chance to play properly. Let the old man side with you for the moment before I decided to fuck with the game again.”

“That’s generous of you.” Kai nodded in understanding.

“Maybe, but it has nothing to do with honour and fair play. I don’t give a fuck about that. I’m doing this because I like playing games where I know I’ll win and I know that this Manor and this Household are mine to own in the future so don’t think for half second that you pose a threat to me. You won’t stand in my way at all. No one will, Kim Kai.” He hissed out his threat to Kai.

“Including Lee Min?” Kai had the nerve to give him a sceptical look as he arched an eyebrow at him.

“Especially Lee Min.” He breathed the words at Kai.

Kai had then jabbed the imposter in the ribs and the solar plexus before shoving him into the opposite wall before he straightened up and righted his shirt.

“Now, Young Master, as per Manor rules and Madam Kang’s instructions, we do not scuffle in the halls but I do wish you good luck on this game. Lee Min will be your very undoing.” Kai spoke low and in a chilling tone that even the blonde went bug eyed for the second, more appalled than enraged, even as he clutched at his side.

Kim Kai had then turned on his heel. He felt the blue eyes drilling its hard gaze into his back but Kai picked up his pace and headed to the Master’s study.

_You’re playing a dangerous game and you’re going to lose. You’re going to regret ever setting foot in this Manor with Lee Min’s name._

_Minnie will come home if it the last thing I do as Kim Kai._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh shit well *inserts mastermind evil cackle* .... drop your comments and we'll see what happens in the Epilogue.


	32. B R C 3 0:     E P I L O G U E:    R I S I N G   P H O E N I X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like to call this one: 
> 
> I open at the close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.B: The first half of the chapter takes place at the exact same time that SeKaiHan are leaving the Undercity back to the Manor in the previous chapter. 
> 
> Also the mix of Japanese and Korean is intentional for a reason.
> 
> THE BONUS DOESN'T COMPILE WITH THE CURRENT TIMELINE. IT A SPOILER OF SORTS FOR THE SECOND BOOK. (Like idk yet.)

B R C 3 0:          E P I L O G U E:           R I S I N G   P H O E N I X

 

**Coast of the Japan, near Okinawa; 04h00 A.M:**

Do Kyungsoo was sleeping peaceful in his cabin on his level of the yacht that they had boarded some eight weeks back when the Rising Phoenix declare his impromptu holiday. He had been watching over both the surveillance of the yacht while managing their domestic activity within Japan. He had turned in somewhere close to midnight after handing the watch over to someone else in the tech unit on board the yacht.

It was then at four, when the sun of the day had yet to peek into the little round window of his cabin that his phone was blaring its ringtone. He groaned and reached out, a mess off dark red hair over his pillow and his face mushed up against his pillow.

“ _Nani_?” He growled out, sleep filled his voice making it made it sound rougher than he had meant to come across.

“Kyungsoo-yah! Wake the fuck up! Aniki is coming home!” Park Chanyeol’s booming voice came across the speaker in his phone. He sounded exhausted and had been huffing laboured breaths over the speaker.

Kyungsoo’s large eyes shot open, “Chanyeol, what the honest fuck? Don’t fuck with me at four in the fucking morning! Why the fuck do you sound like you’ve just ran a marathon?” He growled softly as he reached over to his nightstand patting lightly to locate his glasses.

“Why would I be playing games at this hour?” His voice climbed an octave, “Also trying to locate Oyabun on this yacht is as good as running a marathon. Why doesn’t this man ever take a break to sleep? Like a solid seven hours so we could at least stay sane.”

“He doesn’t sleep because it’s been exactly six and half weeks since Aniki’s signal dropped off my grids and that means it’s been exactly six weeks since Oyabun has been driving us up the wall to fucking insanity. How the fuck do you even know this? Don’t you think I would be the first to know if he suddenly decided to switch his business phone again?” Kyungsoo clucked his tongue softly as he shoved his black rimmed rounded glasses up the bridge of his nose, not really ready to get out of bed as yet.

Kyungsoo mulled it over for a moment; surely his radars would have alerted him. He had even set notifications for the exact moment that Shim Changmin had turned on his phone again. But Chanyeol had been ranting in anxious tones over the other end of the line.

“ _Damare_! I’m going to check!” Kyungsoo abruptly halted Chanyeol’s babbling as he picked up his hands-free earpiece, setting in without snagging it on the little black stud in his ear and clipped it in place without interfering with his glasses.

“But Kyungsoo-yah…”Chanyeol’s whining made Kyungsoo roll his eyes but lets the big goof continue anyway, “Aniki didn’t switch that phone on. He phoned me like right now. I didn’t recognise the phone number.”

_Okay, that’s not out of the ordinary but it’s strange._

“Why did Ani phone you?” Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes, glaring into the distance, imagining the tall idiot was in the room with him and already knowing tracing that phone may be a bust. He ripped off the sheets and got off the bed, stepping into slippers to pad over to his in cabin work desk away from the tech cabin.

“I may or may not have sent him a ton of texts crying to him about him not being around and how I’m tired because of Oyabun…” Chanyeol finished lamely.

Kyungsoo sucked in a harsh breath, which was a tell-tale sign to Chanyeol that Kyungsoo was either ready to lecture or abuse him or worse... both simultaneously. Chanyeol winced and stopped Kyungsoo in his tracks.

“I didn’t tell him that Oyabun was still on holiday. I just kept telling Ani that I wanted him back home with us and that Oyabun is mean to me by overworking me.”

“You’re such a fucking five year old. Minho doesn’t even complain this much. You better have not breathed a word about Oyabun’s holiday or else we’re all royally fucked from here to hell and back for starters.” Kyungsoo mumbled under his breath as he started up his laptop.

“I’m not stupid. I wouldn’t have fucked it up that badly, Kyungsoo-yah.” Chanyeol huffed, “Besides Minho-san is busy mopping over some _chingu_ he left behind in Korea. He was gone for like what two days?” Chanyeol was chattering but Kyungsoo could still hear Chanyeol on the move.

“What are you doing on that end of the yacht? Oyabun’s phone is in his cabin.” Kyungsoo mused aloud, watching Chanyeol’s little dot bouncing down a hallway on his layout.

“Yes, well this may be news but Oyabun doesn’t care about his phone currently and he isn’t remotely near it. Locate him for me please. I’m still trying to get Minho-san up.” Chanyeol sighed.

Kyungsoo was flipping between cameras on the various points on the yacht, looking for the Phoenix.

“I’m searching. I’ll also check for Aniki.”

He had rattled his keyboard with prompts and commands, panning through maps before he stopped and blinked twice. He had squinted even with his glasses on but the blue blinking vital dot on his grids labelled ‘Aniki’ was glaring. Park Chanyeol wasn’t lying.

“Holy fuck. You’re right, Chanyeol…”

“Of course, I’m fucking right. He just called me to make sure we’re back in Tokyo soon. Where is Aniki?” Chanyeol squeaked.

“Oh fuck. He’s been online as of the last twenty minutes. How the fuck did I miss this?”

“Kyungsoo-yah! Aniki’s ocation!”

“Huh? Oh! Rome! We’ve got to tell Oyabun!” He rattled off details to Chanyeol, staring with wide eyes and parted lips as he couldn’t believe what was on his monitor. “Is Minho-hyung up yet?”

“Negative on that. I can’t get him up.”

“Leave it. What do you need me do?”

“I don’t know. Just keep watching. Try to find out where about in Rome is he?”

“I can do that. Yeah, a trace. That I’ll… do. Fuck… did you say Tokyo?” Kyungsoo was dumbstruck and tried to remind himself that he was a smart hacker. He could do it without getting caught.

“We’re in so much shit if we’re late.” Kyungsoo muttered as he pulled his laptop closer to him and set to work, “You better not fuck up now, Park. We’re counting on you.”

“ _Ryokai_!”

 

* * *

 

“Ming Hyung… C’mon… Wake up!” Park Chanyeol huffed, practically bouncing on the spot and shifting his weight from foot to foot as he waited. He knocked again, “Ming Hyung!” He boomed but Choi Minho was currently dead to the world since he was stuck in a deep sleep.

Chanyeol was ready to scream but Kyungsoo had texted him.

_OwlEyes: Lower deck. He’s got company. A single red vital. Be careful._

_An unknown? On the yacht?_

It was then that Shim Changmin had phoned him.

“Yeol-ah…”

“Aniki, you’re spoiling me. I haven’t heard from you in weeks and now twice in the last hour. You’re smothering me.” Chanyeol cringed at how much effort that took and grinned sheepishly into the air as if Changmin could see him.

“Chanyeol.” Came the stern tone.

“Hai, Aniki.” Chanyeol stood up straighter.

“I just want to let you and Kyungsoo know that you’re not to mess with Ming until Hyung asks for him. And I assume that Hyung’s holiday is finally over,” He asked sweetly.

“Absolutely,” Chanyeol barked nervous laughter, “What are you even talking? We’re busy with work, you know. Work in Tokyo, haha. It’s just quiet because it’s four in the morning here,” Chanyeol rushed his words and almost wanted to bite his tongue in that moment but he spills more nervous laughter.

“Perfect, then we shall dine in my favourite ramen restaurant in Tokyo the moment I get back…”It was crystal clear that Changmin was instructing Chanyeol to have Jung Yunho back in Tokyo without further delay. 

“Aniki, relaaax. We’re already in Tokyo. What time will you be back in Tokyo today?”

“It’s a twelve hour flight, Yeol-ah, so Aniki will be back in the early evening. Also, there is no need to track so send Kyungsoo back to bed so he can stop glaring at his laptop. I’m heading to the airport in a bit.”

_Shit._

“Right,” He ran a hand through his bright silver hair, “Well, we’ll be ther – here to meet you.” Chanyeol tried not to pass out while on the phone with his Aniki.

Park Chanyeol was in so trouble because of Jung Yunho.

“You sound stressed, Yeol-ah.”

“Absolutely not, Ani. I was working out when you called so I’m a little tired.” Chanyeol lied.

“Park Chanyeol.”

“Hai, Aniki?!” Chanyeol squeaked. 

“Tell Yunho Hyung that he is to cease this holiday of his before I assure he can never take another one ever again. My flight is long enough to get him back to Tokyo so make it happen.” Changmin threatened over the phone before he rang over without waiting for Chanyeol to respond.

“We’re so fucked.”

Chanyeol scrubbed a hand over his face before he ran the same hand into his bright silver locks, pulling on it before swearing under his breath. He dialled Kyungsoo.

“ _Nanda?!_ ” Came the hacker’s harsh response.

“Go back to bed. Aniki’s orders. He said stop the trace because he’ll be back in the evening. We need to get back to Tokyo before that. Kyungsoo can you organise the jet to be ready for the flight back to Tokyo? I’m going to wake the captain up so we can maybe dock hopefully mid-morning. Then I’m going to get Oyabun.” Chanyeol sighed, sounding overly exhausted already.

_“Chanyeol-ah…”_ Kyungsoo’s tone softened when he switched to Korean, _“You need to rest, okay…”_

“I’ll sleep on the flight. It’s a two and half hour flight, right?”

_“Hmmm… but I’m talking about before the flight…”_

“I’ll worry about that later. I need to go. I have things to do.”

_“Yeah… see you.”_

“Kyungsoo-ah… thank you. You’re the best.” Chanyeol grinned a little, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he did. He honestly didn’t know how his life could have been if Kyungsoo wasn’t in it. He was glad that he someone like Kyungsoo to lean on when things were a lot within the Rising Phoenix.

It was then that Chanyeol headed off to wake the Navigation cabin.

 

* * *

 

**Lower Deck 04h40 A.M.:**

 

“Yundol…” A sweet voice chided Jung Yunho. He was caught daydreaming as he sat waiting for the sunrise. He had been staring at the horizon with a slight smile on his lips, thinking about the day ahead.

“Yundol!” She called out to him and Jung Yunho turned back to Kwon BoA who had been seated across him. They were sharing a piece of strawberry cheesecake between them but he hadn’t even touched it despite how the cheesecake had been mostly demolished, save the sticky strawberry set aside just for Yunho by BoA.

“Sorry…” He apologised and picked up the dessert fork, spearing the strawberry.

“You’re really excited for him to finally come back, aren’t you?” She smiled knowingly at him, “Should I be offended that I’m just Changdollie’s stand in…” She snickered softly.

“Absolutely not. I love the both of you. It’s just in different ways.” Yunho gave her a faux frown, stuffing the strawberry into his mouth.

“Hmm I know but it’s still nice to see how you’ve managed to spoil him in all these years.”

“You know, it started off as a responsibility and I did think the reason was that Changmin resembles his sister so much…”

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ here…” She locked her gaze with Yunho’s, fork still digging into the soft cake.

“Yes,” He paused as if searching for the right words, “I assumed I believed she could have lived on with me through him but then Changminnie turned out to be so different. His nature is so much gentler than she ever was. His character is so much bolder and brasher but I feel like he has only learnt to do that so his actions are louder than his own feelings and thoughts in this world.”

“Yundol… I could have told you that literally years ago.” She rolled her eyes, “However, you’ve done a marvellous job of taking care of him. He’s grown into such a fine young man and it’s all because you’ve kept at his side tirelessly.”

“You missed a lot of the fights…” He sighed.

“I did…” She nodded, “but that doesn’t matter now.” BoA reminded him gently.

“Hmmm…” He hummed softly, a tiny smile on his lips as he gazed out.

BoA took a moment to look at the man as he stared off into the horizon again. Jung Yunho was the definition of a dashing man, if there was only ever one that existed.

He sat wrapped in a baggy navy chunky knit sweater that he had pulled over his white sleeveless tank shirt. His normally sleek styled black undercut hairstyle flopped free of product and over his strong eyebrows. His face was nearly perfect with his strong facial features; observant dark feline eyes that paired with his nose high and smooth like a Roman Emperor and a mouth that was shaped in a permanent moue – all sharp corners and deep red rose colour to his lips. The cherry on top was the little mole above his mouth, it seemed to draw attention to his mouth when he spoke.

The only thing that gave reminder to the fact that Jung Yunho was human were the scars on his face, long faded but not unnoticeable ones that sprung from the corner of his eye and over his temple.

Jung Yunho was a man who donned suits like a knight would their best armour but for the first time in a long time, he had been so relaxed that he had been free of such to the point that he had been dressed in loose slacks and loafers and BoA could see his tattoos – she knew that his tattoos were a very private thing.

She remembered when he had only had the Sakura tattoo – a much more boyish version of Yunho, with longer hair and wild braids and a lot more piercings, was forced to drink his body weight in vodka to get through the agonising pain of inking the sensitive skin. It was such an overwhelming thing on him when he was barely twenty.  

But pain aside, the tattoo draped over his taut and masculine physique with its endless tangle of intricate dancing lines to express the colourful flowers and vines. The vines danced up his skin and hid the largest and fully blossomed Sakura behind his ear, just below the silver stud in his ear. The rest of the tattoo that was normally hidden was actually bunched up vine that rested in the dip of collar bone, making more Sakura flowers nestle before the vines tumbled in faded wisps across his chest just below said collar bone.

It was an impressive design he created.

It was almost as impressive as the dancing Phoenix that wrapped his forearm.

The wings were gargantuan and detailed as they curled and undulated on the rippling skin of his arm. One wing reached high and up and draped half of his forearm to the point the tips of the feathered wing peeked out on his side and back of his wrist while the other curled in on itself and over its body, shielding protectively. The curling tail feathers tickled the inside of his elbow and the head nestled itself in the span of his wrist, the single cerulean blue bursting to life there against his golden skin tone.

It made BoA realise that even though Jung Yunho was her best friend he was a sight to set eyes upon but not everyone had that opportunity because of how reserved the man’s character could be despite being the leader of the Yakuza.

“Yundol, I do hate to cut our time together short but I do not have a lot of time to spare here on the yacht with you. So we do have to discuss business as you had asked me here.” She drew his attention back to her.

“Hai.” He nodded, “Did you look into what forced Changmin and Minho to return from the Undercity so quickly?” He asked, a serious look passing over his face.

“It’s the Emperor’s Sons.” She shrugged.

“They’re not new to our circles of business of the Underground, more so yours than mine, so why would they be a problem?”

“They’ve been targeting the Mafia in the Undercity. It’s brave to via for the same clients the Yakuza.”

“So this is a power move to muscle the Yakuza out of it potential deals?” Yunho seemed to already be devising a plan at the back of his mind with the way he listened to her and asked question slowly.

“No. They’re murdering the Mafia instead of buying them out like you’ve opted for. You should check if your contact in the Undercity is still alive in all this mess.” He regarded BoA carefully as she explained.

“Still that doesn’t explain why my branches want to cease activity in the Undercity.” 

“I think this will.” BoA dropped a file into Yunho’s lap as she got up.

“What’s this? It’s not like you to share information so easily,” Yunho asked, raising an eyebrow at her even though his hands were already flipping it open.

“You’re right, I don’t. But a lot of your Den leaders are being murdered and we’ve linked them back to the Emperor’s Sons. They’ve being doing it slowly and none of your Den leaders were taken out through contract assassinations.”

“Ah… The Emperor is being brave. We may have to discuss a few things.”

He commented offhanded as he scanned the content with a cool gaze until he found a familiar face staring back at him.

“BoA, what the hell is the meaning of this?” Yunho looked up, agitation painting his features and frowned at the details and fine print on the paper.

“Truthfully? I don’t know what kind of joke this is but it isn’t fucking funny and this was the last way I expected to see him after all these years.” BoA’s mouth curled in disgust, “Protect Changmin. This could mean bigger trouble to us than we may realise.”

Yunho’s expression tightened into a steely look, “I’m not surprised…”

“But you are disappointed.”

“Not really.” He sighed, “It’s possibly all those years ago built up into what we’re looking at right now.” BoA watched the way Yunho’s shoulders slumped as he spoke with something akin to regret in his tone. 

“Don’t you dare fucking do that to yourself, Jung Yunho! Shim Chang Mi’s death isn’t on your hands! We all knew it and maybe Changmin doesn’t remember because he was too young but it was an accident. We did what we had to do. We were all forced to flee in different ways so we could survive. Whatever Jae has done… he has no one but himself to blame.” She hissed at him before he could begin overthink.

“He may still blame me for it. We didn’t stay when he begged us.”

“We won’t know what really has become of Jae until I visit him… I don’t regret leaving him. My only regret is that we couldn’t convince him to come with us when we decided to split.” She spat, already annoyed at what a headache the Emperor’s Sons were turning out to be.

She stopped and watched Yunho’s defeated expression.

“He loved her, BoA… He was there when she died and then we had had to leave him.” Yunho gave her a look that was reflecting the ghost of a very heartbroken and painfully youthful Yunho.

“You loved her as well and you couldn’t do anything to save her. You offered to take him with you even though it was a risk but he didn’t listen.” BoA thinned her mouth into a tight line, “Yunho, I want to remind you that we cannot put Changmin through those years of fighting again.” She stated firmly, leaving no space for Yunho to argue with her.

Yunho looked as if he was ready to argue with her about how he wouldn’t do that to Changmin.

“Yundol…” She sighed, “All I’m saying is this time is don’t hide things from Changmin this time. He’s old enough to understand.” She sighed.

“I know. But this is a cruel world we deal in.”

“Exactly. Hindsight will only cripple him. Make him invincible and be there for him!” She picked her hair up into a ponytail and made a start to walk but Yunho caught her wrist.

“Will you be okay?” He tangled their fingers together to hold her hand, squeezing it meaningfully.

“I’ve always been fine.”

“So why won’t you ever admit to missing your best friend?” He looked at her and canted his head to the side with a small smile even though it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“My best friend is right here.” She scoffed.

He chuckled softly, “Alright then… Go safe and try not to kill Jae before I even deal with him.”

“Sure.” She agreed half-heartedly.

“BoA.” He tightened his grip, intoning his rebuking.

“Viper’s Den won’t act beyond the Rising Phoenix’s orders. We’ll discuss further tactics at a later stage but for now, I’ll focus my girls on infiltration. This is a lot of ground to cover.”

“You’ve done bigger scaled jobs.”

“Lower risk.”

“Hmm… I suppose.”

“Now I really must be going. It has been well over thirty minutes since I ate that cheesecake. You should treat me again when we meet again.” She gave him a cheeky grin.

Yunho let his hand fall away with another chuckle on his lips as he watched her walk over to the edge of the lower deck.

“Oh. Tell Changdol, Noona says hi.” She vaulted the railing before he could even respond to her.

Yunho got up, dropping the file on the table that revealed the Emperor to be none other than Kim Jaejoong and walked over to the railing, watching BoA’s little jet boat speed off into the distance where he could finally see the sun sitting on the waves in the distant horizon. It would soon climb and it would be a great day to be at sea but it was high time to return back to Tokyo.

“Chanyeol… I do believe you have been trying to hide behind that door for the last five minutes so you may as well come in.” Yunho called out without even turning back.

“Oyabun… I have news.”

“Go on…” Yunho sighed nodding. 

“Aniki is coming home today. We have to head back to Tokyo before he gets there himself. He wants to dine at his usual ramen restaurant.” Chanyeol rattled off his details.

“Hmmm… I take it that you’ve already talked to the Captain and everyone in the Nav room?”

“Hai, Oyabun. We must dock before lunch to make it back to Tokyo in time. I hope you don’t mind. I’ve already made arrangements to book the jet back to Tokyo and we’ll make arrangements for Aniki’s arrival just before we leave for the airport.”

“Not at all, Chanyeol-ah. I’ve trained you to take charge when I’m unavailable.”

“Oyabun…”

“Yes?”

“You knew Aniki was coming back before I even told you, yes?”

He looked to Chanyeol, smiling gently with a twinkle in his eye.

“Go to bed, Yeol-ah. We’ll talk after you get some sleep.”

Yunho turned back to watch the rising sun.

_It looks like I may have to deal with the Emperor’s Sons personally._

 

* * *

 

 

**BONUS:**

 

Tae had been driving for a while, trying to vent the built up frustration he had. It was a long ass drive from the Manor back into the Undercity. He hated the long drives but he needed to do it. It was the only way he’d maintain the delicate balance of his plans and his only fail safe and trump card.

It had been close to three in the morning and he had been driving for the most of the night. He had left after the old man flipped his shit because of whatever the hell news Kim Kai brought him back. Tae had been on his way out but then he heard the chaos ensuing when the Manor’s men had been dragging out a very blonde and beaten man to the basements.

_That had been one of Kim Kai’s sidekicks._

Tae knew he’d be able to find out all the details once the drama played out in the Manor and as much as he would have loved to stay to spectate but he had other pressing details.

He needed to do some investigating and he knew just the person to see. He needed to get away from the Manor to think and plan. He had assumed that Master Lee’s right hand would be no problem considering that Ji Household’s right hand was a spineless bastard who fled when Master Ji died.

But maybe he got cocky, assuming his intimidation could handle everyone within such a strong Household such as the Lee one.

_Not matter… Just take it in stride and make sure to have the upper hand on Kim Kai._

“Thank fuck… I can finally see the HUB.” He muttered as he made his way to the Mirage.

The HUB was busy for a week night but business was business in the Undercity. He had almost missed the lights. It had been little over a week since he had come back to the Mirage. He had rounded Min’s Charger into the alleyway entrance into the underground parking which had been renovated and made private to VIPs of the Mirage before standard patrons could park.  He had huffed, spending a moment in the still car to stretch. He sighed in content, feeling his spine sing in relief.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair, ruffling it a little before he pocketed the keys and his wallet and stepped out to make his way into the Mirage floor. He could hear the pounding bass rumbling through the building and he smirked a little. There was something about the lights and music that always left a tingle under his skin as if he knew he was close to his element.

He had been dressed in a deep black V necked shirt with thick silken faux lapels edging the shirt but the material of shirt itself was made of semi-transparent tulle fabric. He hissed when he stepped out of the car, he could feel how the cold late night air stole through his shirt and bit at his skin. But he knew he wouldn’t feel a thing when he got into the Mirage.

He felt his chest synch with the dirty bass and the change in temperature as he approached the private staff entrance that lead back to the main lobby. He stepped into the spacious lobby that had been bathed in hot red hues – the change of lights really changed up the atmosphere for a filthier feel with the dirty bass even if it was merely a dull thrumming that paired with faint music when standing in the lobby.

“Hey, doll.” Tae greeted Siobhan as he shut the door behind him; using the old nickname he had given since the night he had met her.

“Eee! Boss, you’re back.” She picked her head up from her paperwork and tittered after greeting him. She was all bright eyes and large curled hair as she stepped out from behind the small reception booth and beckoned him over with a perky smile.

He approached lazily, admiring her long tan legs in her stiletto heels and the fit of her short dress that clung to her curves like a second skin. He had pinned her with a naughty look, impressed with look, as he stepped into booth the booth while Siobhan wasted no time to push Tae to perch against the desk and boldly stepped between his legs.

He raised his eyebrows, amused with her impatience, but didn’t protest when she slung her arms on his shoulders, delving her manicured hands into his hair, while his arms wound around her waist to pull her flush against him.

“Did you miss me that much?” He flashed a grin at her, one of his hands sliding up the length of her spine, pleased to find that her dress was backless. He had been running electricity along her bare skin with his touch and drew her closer to him. Tae bent his head, finding his way to press his lips against her jawline.

“Terribly so.” She whined, “You make me wait too long for these moments.”

“You still want this arrangement even though it puts you in trouble with all the girls in the club?” He snickered, trailing up her ear, brushing his lips against the soft skin for a moment before he nipped teasingly.

“Fuck yes. I can deal with the girls hating me if I’m your new favourite. You noticed me when I was just a newbie dancer.” She huffed before shuddering as Tae’s mouth left a stinging trail of hard nips along her neck before he burned into her skin with zinging heat when he pressed his lips against her pulse.

“And now you’re the best in my management.” He breathed a light laugh, his teeth scraping over her collarbone.

“Hmm… and now you’re one running the Mirage.” Siobhan gasped softly before mimicking his words. She brought her hands to rest on his chest before she dragged them down towards the skinny black belt around his waist with playful but heated touches over the expose skin on his chest. She gasped and froze when his hands slid down and gripped onto the plump shape of her bottom, a firm squeeze from both his hands on her to halt her actions.

“Behave, kitten. Tell me about business first before I indulge you.” He scolded lightly and watched her straighten up; leaning to the side over his caging left arm to get the guest list that was lying on top of her computer’s keyboard.  

“You’ve come pretty late today so you missed the thrills.” She explained but Tae merely hummed for her to go as his hands tugged at the edge of her tight body con dress. She shivered a little from his hands brushing at her thighs but continued, “Most of the dancers are done for the night, we have just two acts on the floor from now until four and the bar is on its last hour of the shift.” She informed, trying not to crack under Tae’s teasing.

“Hmmm, I didn’t come to party as such today. How is the guest list this week?” He nodded, but all Siobhan could make out was the wild tumble of his hair as he was looking down at what his hands were doing. She could feel how cold his hands were from being outside.

“Smaller crowd this week considering the last two weeks were reopening celebrations but…” She hiccupped when Tae’s hand slid up the back of her thighs and under her dress, his fingers adding delicious pressure on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

“But?” He looked up and levelled her with a piercing gaze and his hands fell away immediately. It made her want to protest but he pinned her in her spot with his gaze.

It almost maddening for Siobhan to deal with; but for the last four weeks of this game they had been playing, Siobhan knew Tae always remain so calm and sane despite his erotic eye contact. There was such feral energy in the way he’d look at her, always promising sinful wishes yet he wouldn’t act on it immediately. He’d watch her every reaction to him with dark and clouded over eyes but he would insist on tormenting her to keep up his professional act before he’d reward her.

And she didn’t want to disappoint Tae in their little push and pull game.

She breathed out to steady herself and continued, “Well… now that the reopening discounts are done, we’re bringing in more profit compared to the last two weeks.” She sucked in a breath when a single hand rested on her hip and he grabbed the little zip at the front of her dress that lined up with her cleavage. He used it like a lead, making Siobhan lean into him on her heels while he pulled the zip down to expose more skin, revealing the lacy bra she had been using under the dress.

She looked down, trying not sound wound up but he raised her head when he brushed his knuckles against her jawline in a fleeting touch.

“And our customers?” He asked; sliding two fingers over the edge of lace, almost admiring it before he looked back to Siobhan, “Are they satisfied with our _care_?” She felt like that was pointed question with double loaded meaning. She nodded, “No complaints.” She only responded before she bit down on her lip, trying not to whine at the rough way Tae’s hand cupped and kneaded at her.

Tae dropped his head to bite a hickey into the soft supple flesh of her chest, pleased with the mute mewling he heard above his head. 

“I’m satisfied with your report, doll.” He let his hand resting at her hip wind around her waist while his free hand tugged zipped her dress back up, while he left blistering open mouthed kisses against her neck before withdrawing from her.

“But…” She pouted at his sudden withdrawal.

“Siobhan, I get the feeling you’re trying to stall me here for a reason…” He gave her a mischief look, knowing exactly what she was trying to ask.

“Tae, I w–” She started but his hand curled around her nape and he drew her in, stopping to brush lips with her.

“Do you want something from me, kitten?” He smirked, his eyes falling to the hickey peeking out from under the low cut neckline of her dress before he flicked his gaze back to her parted lips.  

“Use that pretty voice of yours, doll. I’ll only know if you tell me what you want?” He taunted her with the question while his left hand traced over her curves. He had dipped his head to nip behind her ear and sucked a hickey there, smirking into her skin when he heard her moan softly.

“Did I do well?” She asked breathlessly.

He paused for a moment to consider her question and then hummed to answer her, nosing down her long neck, stopping briefly to darken another hickey into her skin.

“Well enough for you to play with me today?” She asked coyly.

_Ahh so that’s her angle for tonight…_

“Sorry, kitten, I can’t play with you today. I have important work tonight before I leave the Undercity in the morning.” He pulled away from her.

“Don’t you have time for me?” She pouted, “All the girls are going to think you’re bored with me and then they’ll bully me.” She huffed.

“Oh? Is it all about reputation, doll?” He smirked.

“Well… yes and no. I can’t do your work unless you give off the right impression of me to these bitches in your club. They’re all looking for an excuse to get with you since you’ve become the new owner and they all hate me because I’m your favourite.” She huffed.

“Ah… I see and they can’t have me?” Tae asked, amused with Siobhan.

“Again… it’s yes and no.” She rolled her eyes, “But I don’t want to lose to Ev-ie.” He saw her pout.

“Ev-ie? What about her?” He seemed charmed enough to entertain the internal politics for a little longer.

“She wants you back. It’s so fucking obvious. Only Trent is too stupid to not see that.” She huffed.

“Ev-ie is no threat, doll,” He snickered.

“You lie!” She puffed her cheeks at him, “She’s got history with you and everyone knows she likes you more than she lets on. Not that I’d tell her anything but I don’t want her thinking she’s got an opportunity again.” She rolled her eyes.

_She’s really smart despite the airy bubbly act she puts on to the other girls._

“Alright, just for you I won’t touch any of the girls in this club because you work so well. Take it as my compensation for not staying with you tonight?”

“Nice try but you’ll just go for the boys. I’ve noticed you hiring pretty boys too.” She pinned him with a pointed and unamused look.

He chuckled, “Doll, you’re so smart. I assure you, you won’t have to worry about anyone else in the Mirage as long as you keep me satisfied.”

“I can do that.” She shrugged, preening in her ability.

“Anyone else?” He teased her.

“Alice. She’s the only that hates you but you keep her. Why? She has even tried to escape the club. I saw Jiya practically dragging her back into the Gallery.”

“Has she now? She’s been troubling Jiya.” He narrowed his gaze at the new piece of information before he clucked his tongue softly; knowing Jiya was too nice to even report that especially when she was mostly protecting Alice. He was aware of Siobhan watching him, “It seems like I need to visit Alice.”

“You’ll be wasting your time…”

“You’d be surprised with the kind of affect I have on her, doll, and it has nothing to do with sex.”

She shivered, understanding what he meant.

“Okay… Last person! What does Jiya mean to you? She’s not a threat but you gave her keys to your office and I don’t even have that power.” She didn’t sound miffed, merely curious.

“You want Jiya as your friend because if you trouble her I’ll have to find someone to replace you.” He told her sternly.

“Noooo… I was only curious. I like her even though she doesn’t know me that well.” She whined and fussed against him.

He grasped her chin between his fingers and Siobhan looked at him, watching quietly even through the red hue she could see his cold eyes gleaming.

“So pretty and well behaved just for me,” He smirked and leaned in kissed her lightly before practically scooping her up in his grasp and turning them around to set her down on the desk and Siobhan took the cue to wrap her legs around his waist. He used a hand on her desk to steady while his mouth had been working sin into her skin, leaving angry bite and bruising touches in his wake, pleased with her tiny hisses of pain and the way she fisted at the material of his shirt at his shoulders.

“Tae…” She moaned sweetly for him, flexing her thighs to squeeze at his waist to get his attention.

He pulled away from her, watching her pant lightly and the way her chest heaved.

“Yes, doll?” He seemed satisfied with his work but Siobhan straightened up while sitting on the desk before she hopped off.

“I think maybe you should go and tend to business before we make a mess in this booth.” She flipped her hair at him as she walked past him but he pinned her to the wall of the booth playful, caging her between his arms that flanked either side of her.  

“Maybe we should. When I get back I’ll wreck you until you can’t leave this booth.” He breathed the dirty promise into her ear heatedly and pressed his crotch against the curve of her ass against her until she was pushing back to grind against him.

“Slave driver. Always making me work so hard.” She giggled, resting her head against his shoulder.

“Only because you’re so eager to please me.” He smirked at her before he pressed his lips to her temple, withdrawing completely from her, waving her off to leave Siobhan in the booth.

Tae then headed deeper into the club, skirting past the dancers – a really small crowd was still on the floor and he headed to the bar.

“Oi, Carter!” Tae called out, flagging the bartender down.

“Usual or you’re looking for someone, Boss?”

“No drinks for me. Jiya worked tonight?”

“Early shift. She clocked out at one, saying she needed some sleep before her day job tomorrow.” He informed Tae.

“Did Alice work with her?”

“Yeah. She seemed pretty pissed off tonight. She kept picking fights with Jiya whenever they were together tonight.”

“I see” He gave Carter a look that didn’t look good, “I’ll be back in the morning to pick up the Charger so if I have time I’ll deal with Alice.”

“I don’t understand you and the need for two cars.”

“You never did,” He snickered, “Not even when your stock room made me horny.”

“Are you still ticked that I have new keys and locked you out of it even through you’re the new owner?” Carter taunted.

“Not in the slightest. It was more fun when it was taboo. Now that I own it, it isn’t that fun. However I have a big office to play in now.” He grinned at Carter. He left the bar, hearing Carter saying something about his risqué sex life. Tae made quick word to slip off the club floor entirely and wended his way towards his new office. He finally got rid of all the cheap ass decorating tactics the shitty old man used and replaced it with something much more eye catching.

Not that it mattered in that moment, as Tae walked right past it all and headed to the double set of wood doors into his new office. He had the entire office transformed and it was much better than what it was merely months ago. He pulled out a set of keys from his dark pants and entered.

Tae made a beeline for his desk, rounding it and opened the second pulling drawer on the right of vintage dark wood table. Inside the drawer was a safe that was fitted into the drawer. He punched in his code and the lid of the safe decompressed and opened. He flipped the lid to drop the Charger’s keys and picked up three sets of keys – a set that was for Sakura, the keys to his Den and a new special key. He had pulled out a slim knife before he shut the safe and closed the drawer.

Tae had slung on the leather jacket that was draped over his cushy office chair before he shut his office on his way out.

It had been a quick drive through the quiet streets as he headed to the Den. Although Tae had business in the Undercity he had been going back and forth with the Den and the Mirage with Sakura only.

He had shuffled his way into the container with the lift and stumbled into the Den’s common area for a bit before he headed over to the crates of food, picking up a packet of dried banana crisps.

He stepped into the hallway, echoing footsteps as he went along slowly until he pulled out the key from his office safe to unlock his bedroom door.

He had stepped into the dark room and hit the switch to reveal the dimly lit room.

He sighed when he found the figure, sitting upright with his back against the wall but slumped over, seemingly completely asleep. Tae could make out the crown on shining lone ginger brown hair that tumbled over the figure’s face, the hair was practically a thick curtain as the person’s head hung over his lap in his sleep. He was dressed in a white hoodie and grey sweatpants that didn’t belong to him. He seemed at ease, considering how the shoulders were completely slumped while his wrists lay in his lap bound in leather cuffs with a short between them, his wrists raw and bruised from abuse and chaffing. The cuffs had a long chain lead that was hooked around the foot of the bed.

Tae took another step in and shut the door loudly but the other didn’t flinch.  

“Min.” He called out softly, but he was sure that the other heard him clearly. He dumped most of pocket’s contents on the glass desk and he had dropped the packet of banana chips on the table. He loosened the watch around his watch and shook it off and set it down on the table, peeking at the other man through his wild blonde hair.

He sighed, when he caught the slight twitch in Min’s left hand in his lap.

“Lee Min. Wake up.” He decided to play along with Min feigning sleep. He bit the inside of his cheek, a little annoyed with how Min was ignoring him. He walked over, slow and daunting steps towards Min.

Tae reached out and card a hand through the soft brown hair.

“Minnie~” He cooed softly, “Won’t you wake up and talk to me?” He asked in a soft tone, carding his hand through the silky locks.  

But the latter was sound asleep and didn’t reply. It was then that Tae’s hand in the other’s hair closed into a fist and tugged hard before he smashed Min’s head back against the concrete wall, the soft male crying out in pain and protested, spitting filthy curses. But Tae still hadn’t let go of the protesting man, watching Min suck in a deep breath, groaning in pain as his head still rested against the concrete wall.

But Tae pulled him forward, the Lee heir putting up no fight and only used his bound hands to support how he was leaning across the bed by Tae’s grip on his hair, “Minnie.” Tae’s voice came hard and like a crack of a whip.

“Are you ignoring me?” Tae asked in a cutting tone.

Tae’s other hand came up to grip Min at the neckline to hoist him up a little. But Min still wouldn’t look at him.

“Look at me.” Tae hissed.

If anything Lee Min had slumped further, like dead weight in Tae arms.

“Look at me or I carve you right here.” Tae spat the threat in a low menacing snarl.

Lee Min then raised his head and glared at Tae through the only gap in the curtain of hair that was in Tae’s fist. Tae stared back at his chocolate brown eyes, hardened with hate and bared his teeth at Tae, his lips curling back in disgust.

“Are you still mad with me?” Tae asked. 

“Fuck you.” Min swore at him emphatically.

Tae regarded Min and the verbal abuse for a second before he broke out into a cold smile and he swore he felt Min jolt in fear as he stiffened in his compromised position of balance.

“You almost scared me, Minnie. You don’t understand how much I hate when you ignore me.” Tae chuckled a little; he pulled Min’s hair upward to raise his head to his chin level. The brown eyed heir glared up at Tae, breathing heavily as he hissed out in pain.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Min hissed out through his pain.

“As I recall I happen to own this Den and this is my bedroom.” He breathed another chilling laugh.

“Fuck off, Tae. You know what I meant.” Lee Min hissed out and lunged forward to throw their balance. Tae let go and side stepped in time before Min could take him down and shoved Min backward, pleased as the flower boy heir winced when his back hit the wall again, shallow laboured breaths as he grasped at his side.  

Tae clucked his tongue softly and walked back over to his desk, shrugging off his leather jacket and dropping it into his desk chair.

“It’s so early and you mood is already so nasty towards me.” Tae tutted softly, looking at Min with a dark look.

“What the fuck do you want Tae? I was beginning to enjoy captivity without you.” Min spat, shifting his position and winced a little.

“I wanted to ask a few questions.” Tae sounded conversational, stopping mid stride to word himself correct but also to take in how Min was sprawled out in his bed chained and still as defiant as the first night he brought had been kidnapped.

“And it couldn’t have waited until I was awake?” Min scoffed.

“It could but I’m impatient and I can’t enjoy anything until I have everything figured out.” Tae mused, running a hand through his hair before sighing.

“So you’ve discovered you’re anal and now you can’t work around it?” Min spat the words but grunted when Tae walked up to him, pulling Min close by the neckline of his hoodie and flicked out his blade.

“Don’t get fucking ballsy with me, Minnie. I’m not in the mood to find your defiance adorable today. Do you have any idea what a shit evening I’ve endured because of you?” He hissed his heated words at Min, pressing the flat of the blade to the underside of the brown haired man’s jaw.

“What the fuck are you talking about? I’ve been here all this time and you haven’t been here for days. I’ve been too wounded to do anything since you were last here.” Min scowled, brown eyes shining with clear hate as he glowered at Tae. He took a moment to push Tae off him and withdrew further back on the bed, until he was resting against the wall, gripping at his torso side again, barely masking the new wince on his pretty lips.

“So, why didn’t you tell me, Minnie?” Tae asked, almost sounding hurt.

“Tell you what?” Min watched Tae guardedly; knowing nothing good ever came of Tae being quiet.

But Tae has leaned down to Min’s level, pressing a hand down into the bed. Min had reflexively curled back against the wall as Tae leaned into his space. He used his free hand to card Min’s long hair off his face, tucking a few strands behind his ear, staring into those chocolate eyes of Min’s. It never failed to perplex Tae how Min’s eyes would always have a brightness to them. He couldn’t understand why Min’s eyes were so bright no matter how he hurt Min.

“Why didn’t you tell me about Kim Kai, Minnie?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHMYGOD AND WE'RE DONE.   
> (For now.)
> 
> This is the end of Plucked Petals. 
> 
> BUT, fear not, I will be back in a few weeks to start the second book: Stained Petals. 
> 
> This small hiatus from posting will just be a short period for me to edit and restructure little bits to perfect it. I actually have a lot of raw content for this series and i just need to make sure all the pieces fit together perfectly for my readers. 
> 
> I'm so surprised that we're finally reached the end of Plucked Petals. But this is amazing. I just want to take this moment to thank everyone who has taken the time out to read, comment and kudos on it. It was my first major fic and I've literally put all my love and effort into it for the last three years of my life. I hope that you, my lovely little muse, will be patient and wait for me to return with Stained Petals. 
> 
> As for this hiatus of mine, I know there won't be any updates to this Unalome Series just yet but i'm not sure whether or not i'll be posting other stuff for people to read. Yay or nay me in the comments if you want other content in the meantime while I perfect Stained Petals.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on twitter  
> @Gia_BubbleBear  
> (https://twitter.com/Gia_BubbleBear)


End file.
